Entre Lune et Etoile
by Fenice
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif, Remus a trouvé un sens à sa vie en élevant Harry. Entre Lune et Étoile, celui-ci va-t-il être capable de ramener un peu de justice dans le monde magique ? SAISON 1 révisée jusqu'au chapitre 37 en mai 2013.
1. L'Ombre qui pleure

**Entre Lune et Étoile**

C'est un univers alternatif : Et si Remus avait trouvé un sens à sa vie en élevant Harry. Et si sa présence 'responsable' avait pesé sur les agissements des autres adultes de l'histoire ?

_Entre Lune et Etoile_ était ma première fanfiction. Elle a maintenant trois suites pour elle toute seule : _In Stellis Memoriam_, _L'inné et l'acquis _et _Un supplément d'âme_. La version que vous lisez aujourd'hui n'est pas la version originale mais une version revue en mars 2009 sous l'influence de l'expérience acquise et des ces trois développements. Elle n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans l'aide de Thalys et de Dina.

1. **L'Ombre qui pleure**.

Il pleuvait.

Il pleuvait sur Londres et sur Remus Lupin, qui remonta un peu plus le col de son imperméable moldu en sortant du métro. Depuis quatre automnes, il s'était noyé dans cette ville, ses flux et ses reflux, son humidité et son anonymat. Il n'aurait pu vivre nulle part ailleurs, lui semblait-il. Le calme de la campagne l'angoissait au-delà du supportable. Le monde magique lui semblait trop hostile maintenant – s'il en avait jamais été autrement. Une grande ville moldue était la seule solution.

Qu'aurait pu lui offrir le monde magique ? Les seuls sorciers et sorcières qui avaient compté un jour dans sa vie étaient tous morts ou… pire que morts – Azkaban était pire que la mort, Remus en était certain, et ce n'était pas une consolation. Quatre ans auparavant, aux côtés de James, de Sirius et de Peter, il s'était cru assez fort pour pouvoir faire face au dégoût des autres sorciers envers sa condition de loup-garou, pour faire face à Voldemort, pour avoir une place. Dans le sourire de Lily, il croyait exister, être comme les autres. Et le petit bébé que James et Lily avaient ajouté à leur petit groupe semblait assurer que l'avenir ne pourrait être que meilleur. Et puis leur ami, son ami, Sirius, avait tout… gâché. Y avait-il un mot qui traduirait les dégâts engendrés par le choix de Sirius ? Non seulement il avait trahi James, Lily et Harry, mais il avait détruit leurs vies, celle de Peter et de Remus. Parfois, les jours de fièvre, Remus arrivait à la conclusion que Sirius était pire que Voldemort.

« Qui aurait pu croire ça ? », se répéta-t-il, comme chaque soir en arrivant devant la porte de l'immeuble où il habitait.

Par habitude, il ouvrit sa boîte à lettres. Pas de courrier. Qui lui aurait écrit de toute façon ? Il monta lentement les cinq étages car il n'avait aucune hâte d'arriver dans un endroit où il serait irrémédiablement seul avec ses pensées. Pourtant son petit studio sous les toits n'était pas le pire endroit où il ait vécu. Il avait même de la fenêtre une vue assez imprenable sur d'autres toits. Avec un peu d'imagination, on pouvait totalement y oublier la ville et ses rumeurs. Sauf que ce que Remus aurait bien aimé oublier n'était ni le bruit, ni la pollution urbaine. Il aurait bien préféré perdre ses souvenirs et oublier qui il était. Il aurait aimé avoir le courage de lâcher prise, de cesser de se battre et de trouver le repos dans une bienheureuse folie. Mais aucune de ces fuites ne s'était offerte à lui.

Arrivé chez lui, Remus résista à la tentation de se coucher directement et de s'endormir. Il savait que s'il faisait cela, il serait debout à une heure du matin sans pouvoir retrouver le sommeil. Il se concentra sur des tâches ménagères : faire du thé, ranger quelques provisions dans le minuscule frigo. Depuis quatre ans, il a renoncé à la magie. Totalement. Ou presque. Avant chaque nuit de pleine lune, avant de se transformer et de devenir cette bête immonde et indomptable, il sortait sa baguette de sa cachette – une latte disjointe du plancher de sa salle de bain. Il jetait alors un charme de silence sur son studio pour protéger le sommeil de ses voisins. Il rendait ses rares meubles résistants aux assauts qu'il allait leur faire subir et bloquait solidement les portes des placards. Ce n'était pas qu'il tenait tant que cela à ses dernières possessions terrestres mais c'était plus rapide que de les remplacer ou de les réparer. Enfin et surtout, il apposait une série de sortilèges puissants sur la porte pour la rendre inouvrable de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Si l'immeuble prenait feu cette nuit-là, il ne pourrait rien faire… mais les incendies étaient plus rares qu'on ne les espérait !

Le reste de son temps, sa baguette restait bien cachée sous sa latte. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour travailler comme bibliothécaire dans une institution pour enfants moldus inadaptés - un travail solitaire la plupart du temps et mal payé, mais qui lui convenait. Il avait toujours aimé les livres et les enfants. Et puis, pour qui et pour quoi lui aurait-il fallu de l'argent ? Ce qu'il gagnait suffisait à le garder en vie.

Les week-ends, il se levait aux aurores et parcourait la ville à pied méthodiquement jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Un rituel immuable, qui ne souffrait d'exception que les jours de pleine lune. Cette routine l'avait maintenu en vie, il le savait. Elle lui pesait parfois, mais la plupart du temps, elle lui offrait un rempart solide contre le désespoir.

« Et James ne l'aurait pas accepté », se surprit-il à murmurer au milieu de son salon. Il sourit en confirmant pour lui même : « Ça non. Jamais !»

Non. Son ami James Potter n'avait pas été quelqu'un porté au désespoir. Il n'avait pas renoncé à Lily qui refusait de le regarder. Il n'avait pas renoncé à Sirius alors que ce dernier était encore l'héritier désigné d'une famille de sangs-purs parmi les plus radicaux. Il n'avait pas plus renoncé à Remus malgré sa condition de loup-garou, ni même à Peter malgré sa médiocrité. Il avait été capable de leur faire croire à tous qu'ils étaient exceptionnels, qu'ils réussiraient tout ce qu'ils entreprendraient, qu'il y avait des solutions quand on était des Maraudeurs. Il n'avait même pas fui quand Voldemort avait fait de sa famille ses ennemis.

_Et alors ?_, demanda une vilaine petite voix dans un recoin de sa tête. _Est-ce que ça a sauvé Lily ? Est-ce que ça a empêché Sirius – Doux Merlin, Sirius ! – de le trahir pour… Pour quoi ? _Depuis quatre ans, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, le cerveau de Remus s'était posé cette question : qu'est-ce qui a pu pousser Sirius à les trahir ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le faire abandonner la voie certes étroite et douloureuse qu'il avait choisie, ses choix radicaux, ses amis, ce à quoi il avait jusqu'alors sacrifié son nom, sa fortune, sa famille et sa réputation ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Ou alors cela disait seulement l'inanité du monde et le peu d'attentes qu'on pouvait en avoir.

A ce point de ces pensées circulaires, Remus avait dîné, lavé sa tasse et son assiette et rangé la cuisine. Comme chaque soir, il décida de marcher un peu avant de se coucher. Il remit son long pardessus gris et sortit. Dans la rue, la pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber. Les flaques brillaient dans la lumière des réverbères. Remus leva le nez pour observer le ciel qui restait nuageux. Puis il marcha sans but dans ces rues qu'il connaissait par cœur au point de remarquer chaque nouvelle marque sur le sol.

Les enfants étaient bizarrement nombreux ce soir dans la rue, nota Remus. Sortant un peu de son monde intérieur, il les observa allant de porte en porte, poussant soudain des cris de joie, se poursuivant joyeusement, jetant des confettis et des bonbons dans les airs. Ils étaient déguisés. Remus reconnut beaucoup des personnages qui représentent ce que les moldus imaginent être le monde des sorciers, des vampires et des revenants.

« Halloween », comprit-il soudain, « c'est Halloween ! »

Et cette pensée, impitoyablement, le ramena quatre ans en arrière… Halloween, était le jour choisi par Voldemort pour assassiner ses meilleurs amis… La trahison de Sirius avait été révélée quelques heures après. Sa vie de sorciers, ses derniers espoirs avaient été anéantis.

Inconsciemment, il s'arrêta au coin d'une rue, incapable d'aller de l'avant ni de faire demi-tour. Un groupe d'enfants s'approcha de lui, hurlant et rieurs, inconscients de son profond désarroi. La gigantesque baguette rose fluo agitée sous son nez par une minuscule petite fée blonde le fit pourtant sourire – franchement, comment croire que la magie puisse venir de quelque chose d'aussi ridicule !?

« Treat or trick » lui cria-t-elle, se forçant visiblement pour avoir l'air menaçante. N'ayant aucun bonbon sur lui, il se mit à chercher des pièces de monnaie dans ses poches.

« Anna ! » La sœur aînée sans doute, déguisée en vampire bien trop sanguinolant pour être réaliste – comment se serait-il approché de ses victimes ? - , revient alors sur ses pas. « Anna, ne reste pas en arrière toute seule ! Maman a dit que tu dois rester avec moi ! »

« Le Monsieur Ombre va me donner quelque chose », se justifia la petite Anna. Maintenant qu'il les voyait l'une à côté de l'autre, il lui semblait les connaître.

« Le monsieur Qui ? », questionna Remus pour les retenir un instant.

La grande sœur tira Anna en arrière :

« Elle est petite, Monsieur, elle ne sait pas… », commença-t-elle, visiblement gênée de la sortie de sa cadette.

« Si, je sais », protesta Anna, « Tout le monde l'appelle l'Ombre ! Moi, j'ai dit 'Monsieur' Ombre ! »

Remus rit franchement à la révélation :

« Vous m'appelez comme ça ? Vous me connaissez ? »

La plus grande opina doucement.

« Vous venez acheter du pain dans la boutique de mon père », commença l'aînée, et instantanément Remus les revit derrière le comptoir.

« Tu as l'air seul et triste », ajouta la petite Anna. « Et tu as toujours dans ce manteau gris ! »

Remus sourit plus doucement. Gris, seul et triste, comme ils avaient raison ! Il sortit un billet de cinq livres de son porte-monnaie et leur tendit :

« Tenez, achetez-vous beaucoup de bonbons avec ça. J'aime bien mon surnom », ajouta-t-il avec sincérité. Après un instant d'hésitation, la sœur d'Anna finit par prendre le billet en remerciant et fit mine de tirer Anna vers le groupe des enfants, qui s'était éloigné. Mais Anna résista :

« Tu as des enfants ?», demanda-t-elle.

« Non », répondit Remus avant que la soeur n'intervienne. Est-il utile de dire que j'en ai pas le droit ? commenta-t-il, sombrement, pour lui même.

« Des neveux ? »

« Anna ! », protesta encore l'aînée. Le premier mouvement de Remus aurait été de dire non mais une idée étrange lui passa par la tête :

« Il y a un petit garçon de cinq ans qui est presque comme mon neveu », commença-t-il, presque à son insu.

« Il s'appelle comment ? », interrogea encore la petite fée rose, la mine très intéressée. Peut-être s'attendait-elle à le connaître.

« Harry… Harry Potter », souffla Remus. Et le nom sonna étrangement à ses oreilles, à la fois familier et inconnu, comme une musique oubliée.

« Tu le vois souvent ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Anna, maintenant ça suffit ! », gronda alors la grande soeur, l'air visiblement excédée maintenant. « On ne pose pas des questions comme ça aux gens ! Et on doit y aller ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave », intervint Remus un peu mécaniquement. _Oui, hein, pourquoi ?_ demanda la petite voix insupportable de son esprit, que seules de longues randonnées dans la ville faisaient taire. _Pourquoi penses-tu si souvent à lui sans même lui rendre une visite ? Tu n'es même pas sûr que tu le reconnaîtrais dans la rue si tu le croisais !_

« Merci encore, Monsieur, pour les sous », ajouta la sœur, en s'éloignant maintenant en tirant fermement sa cadette avec elle. « Et bonne fête de Halloween ! »

« Au revoir ! Dis bonjour à Harry pour moi ! Il a de la chance d'avoir un si gentil tonton ! », cria l'enfant en se retournant dans un envol de tulle rose.

« Je n'y manquerais pas… », finit par répondre Remus, trop tard pour qu'elle ne l'entende.

_Version du 23 mars 2009_


	2. L'enfant qui a survécu

**Entre Lune et Etoile**

Donc l'univers et les noms ne m'appartiennent pas...

et ce que j'en fais vous appartient un peu si vous aimez !

Cette version de mai 2009 est dédicacée à Dina et Thalys. Elle est sensiblement différente de la version originale.

**2 - L'enfant qui a survécu. **

Réveillé dans son petit lit, qui occupait presque la totalité de l'espace du placard sous l'escalier, Harry décida qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment Halloween.

D'abord, Tante Pétunia refusait mordicus que Dudley ou lui se déguisent pour l'occasion autrement qu'en citrouille. Harry n'avait rien de particulier contre le gros légume orange mais il devait donner raison à son cousin : ça n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'un costume de fantôme, de vampire, de diable ou de sorcier. Pourtant Tante Pétunia avait, à sa grande surprise et pour le désespoir de Dudley, tenu bon devant l'envie impérative de son cousin d'un déguisement de grand sorcier Deluxe avec baguette et chapeau pointu. Rarement, Harry l'avait vue résister avec autant de constance et de fermeté à un désir de Dudley, même quand ce dernier avait roulé sur le sol du magasin et avait mordu sa mère. Chose encore plus extraordinaire, quand son cousin était revenu à la charge le soir auprès de son père, Oncle Vernon n'avait pas seulement soutenu sa femme, mais il avait piqué une véritable colère :

« Ce sont des bêtises, tu entends, Dudley », avait-il éructé, le teint rouge sanguin. « La magie n'existe pas ! Pas de fantômes, de sorcier ou d'autres inventions de la sorte ! Rien ! Ce sont juste des choses imaginées ! Ce n'est pas intéressant ! C'est stupide ! Je ne veux plus jamais même que tu m'en parles ! »

Comme Dudley hésitait encore à réellement piquer un caprice, sentant bien qu'il avait devant lui une situation inédite, Oncle Vernon avait essayé un ton plus conciliant :

« Pourquoi tu réclames une chose pareille, Duddy ? Ton costume de cow-boy est bien plus joli avec sa carabine qui tire de vrais plombs ! Tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt un costume de cosmonaute ? Ça c'est un vrai métier d'homme ! Ça existe ! »

Puis d'un coup, Oncle Vernon s'était tourné vers Harry avec cette accusation terrifiante : « Ça ne serait pas lui qui t'aurait mis de telles idées en tête ?! »

L'enfant, instinctivement, avait reculé sur sa chaise, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire pour écarter de lui un tel orage menaçant.

« Tous les garçons sont en sorciers ! », avait alors, heureusement, choisi de hurler son cousin, attirant toute l'attention de ses parents. « Que moi et Harry en...légume ! »

Tante Pétunia avait bien essayé de le consoler en lui disant qu'il était la plus belle citrouille qu'elle ait jamais vue mais Dudley ne s'était pas laissé acheter à si bon compte. La scène avait suffisamment duré pour que Oncle Vernon décide que , dans ces conditions, personne ne se joindrait au cortège du quartier pour cette fête « bizarre, qui célébrait des choses qui n'existaient pas ».

Du haut de cinq ans, Harry savait déjà que, pour Oncle Vernon, « bizarre » était une condamnation définitive. N'était-il pas lui-même régulièrement soupçonné de « bizarrerie » par son oncle ? C'était même à cause de cela qu'il dormait dans le placard, qu'il devait aider sa tante dans ses travaux quand Dudley regardait la télé. « Pour tuer cette bizarrerie dans l'œuf », répétait Oncle Vernon. D'ailleurs si Dudley protestait encore, c'était pour la forme, il n'y croyait plus vraiment lui non plus. Peut-être même regrettait-il maintenant de s'être privé de la fête. Harry, habitué à observé plutôt qu'à réclamer, était plus intrigué parce que son oncle avait voulu dire quand il avait affirmé à sa tante, juste après :

« De toute façon, cette soi-disant fête n'a jamais amené à notre famille que des ennuis, Pétunia, non ! ? »

Sa tante avait d'abord acquiescé aux propos de son mari. Puis son visage avait pris un air étrange, presque triste, et elle avait regardé Harry un instant comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Puis tous ces airs inhabituels avaient disparu d'un coup et elle l'avait envoyé chercher le dessert dans la cuisine en lui recommandant de ne pas le renverser – comme tous les soirs.

Et la décision d'Oncle Vernon avait prévalu malgré les bouderies et les chantages de son cousin. La fête de la veille avait été réduite aux bonbons que Tante Pétunia avait achetés à Dudley et son ami Piers qui avaient reçu les petits voisins qui avaient osé venir sonner – c'est-à-dire à quasiment rien pour Harry. Sans compter que quand Dudley et Piers s'étaient désintéressés de leurs bonbons, ils n'avaient rien trouvé mieux que de jouer à leur jeu préféré : faire tourner Harry en bourrique.

Vraiment, Halloween n'avait pas plus d'intérêt que Noël ! Harry décida qu'il n'y accorderait plus d'importance. Les cadeaux, les bonbons, les déguisements brillants... Tout ça était pour d'autres que lui, pour des « pas bizarres », ces enfants qui avaient des parents, des vêtements à leur taille et qui acceptaient d'ailleurs rarement de jouer avec lui. Lui, il était le "bizarre", le neveu « pauvre », la bonne action des Dursley, « le gamin qu'ils auraient mieux fait de laisser à un orphelinat », comme le soulignait Tante Marge à chacune de ses visites. Pauvre, sans argent... ça revenait souvent dans le discours de Tante Pétunia pour lui refuser tout ce qu'elle achetait à Dudley. Deux araignées qui courraient au-dessus de sa tête, s'arrêtèrent comme pour lui dire bonjour:

« Vous au moins vous ne coûtez rien », leur murmura-t-il, avant de se demander avec inquiétude si Oncle Vernon ne trouverait pas « bizarre » qu'il parle aux araignées.

Ce n'était pas que Harry ait encore l'espoir de jamais plaire à son oncle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il se satisfaisait de ne pas trop attirer son attention ou ses réprimandes. Mais Harry aurait aimé penser qu'il n'était pas « bizarre », que son oncle se trompait et, qu'un jour, la vie serait plus généreuse avec lui qu'elle ne l'avait été pour l'instant. Peut-être aurait-il des amis, des gens qui s'inquiéteraient de savoir s'il avait faim ou froid ou peur ? Peut-être parce qu'il venait de penser à la faim quasi permanente qui le tenaillait, son estomac se mit à gargouiller dans l'instant.

« Pourvu qu'elle arrive vite », soupire Harry toujours au profit des araignées.

Tous les matins, sa tante le réveillait juste après elle et lui demandait de l'aider. Ce n'était pas souvent très amusant, mais ça impliquait quand même de sortir du placard et d'avoir une chance de manger. Ça suffisait pour que Harry souhaite sa venue. Quand il entend son pas dans l'escalier, puis dans le couloir puis le loquet qui se soulève, il ne peut donc s'empêcher de se redresser avec avidité et presque joie. Mais le visage de Tante Pétunia qui s'encadre dans la porte ne manifeste pas réellement les mêmes sentiments. Comme tous les matins, elle semble toujours presque déçue qu'il soit là.

« Allez, Harry, lève-toi. Il y a du travail », ordonne-t-elle assez sèchement.

A-elle déjà dit autre chose ? se demanda Harry en obéissant immédiatement.

« Oui Tante Pétunia. »

« Il faut ranger le salon. »

« Oui Tante Pétunia. »

Harry aurait plutôt commencé par déjeuner, mais il se garde bien de le dire. Pendant que sa tante passe l'aspirateur et il redresse les coussins. Il est content de trouver deux caramels enveloppés oubliés derrière un fauteuil et de les glisser dans sa poche. Un tel trésor, pour lui tout seul ! Finalement, Pétunia semble trouver sa maison acceptable et elle se met à la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

« Surveille les œufs, Harry, je vais réveiller Vernon et Dudley. »

« Oui Tante Pétunia », répond Harry pour la centième fois sans doute depuis qu'il était levé.

Un œil sur les œufs, il regarde par la fenêtre le quartier qui commence à s'éveiller. Il fait plutôt beau pour un mois de novembre. « Avec un peu de chance, Tante Pétunia nous emmènera au parc », espère sincèrement Harry. Il devrait être prudent et ne pas se faire punir avant l'après midi !

Vernon et Dudley entrent alors avec fracas dans la cuisine. Passant près de lui Dudley bouscule Harry, le gratifiant de son habituel « Tiens, t'es pas mort ! » qui fait rire son père. Une fois que la bourrasque est passée, Harry apporte sur la table les assiettes préparées par Tante Pétunia, puis il s'assoit à son tour le plus loin possible de Dudley. Ses œufs sont un peu trop cuits, mais quelle importance ! Il mange avec application, essayant de faire durer les bouchées pendant que Dudley boude et négocie des compensations à ses privations de la veille.

Quand tout est englouti, Harry aide Tante Pétunia à débarrasser la table et à remplir le lave-vaisselle pendant que Dudley cherche un programme qui lui plaise sur la télévision. Harry n'a que le temps d'entrevoir la fin du dessin animé quand Oncle Vernon décide d'emmener Dudley « faire une petite virée entre hommes » avec la voiture comme son cousin l'avait réclamé. Tante Pétunia décide alors qu'il y a du travail au jardin et éteint irrémédiablement la télévision.

Mais il fait beau dehors et Harry trouve de belles couleurs aux feuilles ratissées par sa tante qu'il doit jeter dans le feu qu'elle a allumé. Alors qu'il vient d'en jeter une pleine brassée, il sent un regard posé sur lui. Instinctivement il se retourne. Un grand homme blond mince se tient au bout de la palissade. Il observe un plan mais, Harry en jurerait, il lui jette des regards à la dérobée. Peut-être est-il perdu, décide l'enfant. La voix de sa tante le tire de ses réflexions :

« Harry, arrête de lambiner, je veux finir ce jardin avant midi ! »

« Oui, Tante Pétunia », répond-il automatiquement pour la trois-centième fois depuis le matin et il prend une nouvelle brassée de feuilles.

Mais sa tante a maintenant remarqué l'homme perdu, elle aussi et s'approche de la palissade avec curiosité.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ?», demande-t-elle d'une voix plus aimable.

« Heu, en fait oui », avoue l'homme, très souriant - Harry ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il aime beaucoup son sourire. « La maison d'une vieille amie de ma mère, Arabella Figg. Je ne sais pas si elle habite toujours dans le quartier. »

« Oh mais si, elle habite tout près », le rassure Tante Pétunia.

Encore une fois, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, Harry il a l'étrange impression que l'homme évite de regarder sa tante dans les yeux. Drôle d'idée, se sermonne-t-il. Il connaît Arabella Figg, cette vieille femme qui le garde parfois et dont la maison est remplie de chats... Cet homme est peut-être un vétérinaire. Tout en observant sa tante donner des explications très compliquées pour aller à une maison toute proche, Harry jette les dernières feuilles. Fier de lui, et dans l'espoir d'être autorisé à jouer un peu avant le déjeuner, il s'approche à son tour de la palissade :

« Tante Pétunia, j'ai fini ! »

« Tu ne vois pas que je parle ! Si tu n'as rien à faire, arrose les hortensias », lui répond-elle sèchement.

Harry ne peut réprimer un soupir.

« Et ne soupire pas ! »

« Oui Tante Pétunia. »

« Vous avez un bien beau petit garçon madame », commente alors l'homme.

« Vous connaissez Dudley ? », demande sa tante avec intérêt.

« Tu t'appelles Dudley ? », s'enquiert poliment l'homme en souriant à Harry. L'enfant croit même un instant le voir cligner de l'œil, mais il décide qu'il doit se tromper.

« Qui ? lui ? », jette d'ailleurs sa tante avec mépris. « Non. Lui, c'est Harry, le fils de ma soeur. Je l'ai recueilli. »

« C'est bien gentil de votre part », commente l'inconnu, toujours poli.

« Je ne sais pas si je le referais ! Cet enfant est d'une telle ingratitude. »

Harry connaît par cœur le reste de la rengaine de Tante Pétunia, pourtant elle le blesse : quoiqu'il fasse, il est un fardeau ! Il s'enfuit au fond du jardin pour ne plus l'entendre. En tirant sur le lourd tuyau d'arrosage avec fureur, il fait tomber toute une pile de cartons qu'Oncle Vernon avait entreposées en équilibre instable dans l'abri de jardin. Les cartons l'engloutissent complètement, le projetant au sol, et son bras gauche, dans un grand crac, prend une posture des moins naturelle. Avant même qu'il ait appelé, les adultes ont accouru.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire tomber les cartons de ton oncle ! Petit maladroit ! Tu n'en feras jamais d'autres ! », vitupère déjà Tante Pétunia.

L'homme lui ne dit rien. Il enlève, un par un, les cartons qui écrasent Harry. Il lui dégage la tête, puis le bras droit.

« L'autre bras », murmure Harry des larmes de douleur dans les yeux malgré lui.

« Je vois », répond l'homme en soulevant le dernier carton et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Quand Harry lève des yeux reconnaissants vers son sauveur, il rencontre un regard tellement furibond qu'il sent sa gorge se serrer. Il est d'accord avec Tante Pétunia, décide-t-il et de nouvelles larmes coulent sur ses joues.

« Tu as mal, Harry ? », demande l'inconnu avec douceur, même si son regard semble toujours capable de faire brûler du métal.

Harry lui jette un regard éperdu. Pourrait-il être un ami ? Combien de fois a-t-il espéré qu'un inconnu arrive et l'emmène loin : un oncle inconnu, un cousin, un quelconque parent, n'importe qui, mais quelqu'un qui aurait été content de le voir le matin. Mais non, se rappelle-t-il, aucun adulte n'est jamais un ami. Rappelle-toi ce facteur qui est intervenu alors que Dudley te frappait. Il n'était jamais revenu et Oncle Vernon l'avait puni pour « avoir raconté des histoires contre sa propre famille à des étrangers ».

« Non », ment-il donc en réprimant ses larmes.

Tante Pétunia se désole maintenant tout haut des dégâts causés par la dégringolade des cartons et prédit déjà la colère - justifiée - de son mari :

« Des objets qu'il tenait de sa mère, qu'il aimait beaucoup... »

« Je pense que son épaule est démise », l'interrompt l'homme brusquement.

« Vous croyez, vraiment ? », s'inquiète pour la première fois Pétunia quand elle comprend qu'il parle de Harry.

« Je peux lui remettre si vous voulez. »

« Vous êtes médecin ? », questionne-t-elle avec un peu de suspicion.

« Oui », affirme l'homme en regardant Harry avec intensité comme s'il s'attendait à le voir protester.

Sans attendre l'autorisation de Pétunia, il étend l'enfant sur la pelouse et bouge délicatement son bras pour qu'il forme un angle droit avec son corps - ce qui a déjà pour effet de réduire considérablement la douleur. Puis il s'assoit à côté de lui en lui avec un sourire à la fois encourageant et triste :

« Maintenant », explique l'inconnu, « tu vas fermer les yeux et respirer profondément, je vais remettre ton épaule en place, tu ne sentiras presque rien. Avez-vous une couverture ? » demande-t-il à Pétunia.

Pendant que sa tante part chercher ce que l'homme a demandé, Harry sent des mains courir légèrement sur son bras et son épaule. On dirait des araignées, il pense confusément, groggy par la douleur. Un instant, il croit même sentir autre chose contre sa peau, quelque chose dur et rapeux, comme du bois. Il lui semble aussi entendre l'homme murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible au moment même où une grande chaleur bienfaisante s'empare de son épaule avant que la douleur disparaisse totalement ou presque.

« Waow ! », s'extasie-t-il.

« Tu n'as plus mal ? », s'informe l'homme avec un léger sourire.

« Non, merci. Je peux bouger le bras ? »

« Oui, mais tu dois être prudent. Il ne faut pas forcer, ni porter des choses lourdes pendant quelques jours », répond l'homme. « Je vais le dire à ta tante », ajoute-t-il avec un drôle d'éclair dans les yeux.

Harry ne sait pas trop quoi dire après ça. Il se sent étrangement bien contre cet homme qu'il ne connaît pas. Il ne voudrait pas voulu qu'il parte. Mais il va partir, se rappelle-t-il et il soupire.

« Tu as peur de te faire gronder pour ces cartons ? », demande alors l'inconnu.

Harry n'y avait pas encore pensé mais frissonne rien qu'en pensant à la réaction probable d'Oncle Vernon. L'homme lui souffle alors :

« Si tu refermes tes yeux et que tu promets de ne pas me contredire, je peux arranger ça ! »

Harry le regarde d'abord avec surprise - pourquoi l'homme ne veut pas qu'il le voit travailler ? - puis il décide avec un certain fatalisme qu'il n'a rien à perdre. Il voudrait tellement que tout s'arrange, pense-t-il en fermant les yeux. Tellement ! Il ferme si fort les yeux pour que sa prière muette se réalise qu'il ne peut pas voir que, sous le regard médusé de l'inconnu, les objets se recollent et les réintègrent les cartons. Ces derniers essaient ensuite de se ré-empiler, sans succès : Harry s'est endormi sous l'effort.

« Eh bien Harry », murmure alors Remus, avec beaucoup de tendresse, « tu n'es décidément pas la moitié d'un sorcier ! ».

Entendant Pétunia revenir, il murmure rapidement quelques incantations qui finissent le travail commencé par le petit garçon.

« Cher monsieur, je suis désolée, un appel de la sœur de mon mari... Voici la couverture ! »

« Il s'est endormi », lui explique Remus en étendant la couverture sur l'enfant. « Le choc. »

Il prend le temps de se relever pour lui faire fasse avant de continuer :« Je me suis permis de ranger les cartons ». Ses yeux se font plus fixes et sa voix plus douce : « Rien n'est cassé, tout va bien, Harry doit se reposer. Beaucoup. »

Les yeux de Pétunia deviennent fixes eux-aussi et elle répète :

« Rien n'est cassé, tout va bien, Harry doit se reposer. Beaucoup. »

« Je vais le porter dans sa chambre », reprend Remus, de sa voix normale.

« Oh ! », réagit Pétunia revenant soudain à la réalité, « Laissez-le donc plutôt sur le canapé. Il mangera quand il se réveillera. »

Remus aurait bien aimé voir la chambre de Harry. Cette demi-heure avait suffi à lui faire augurer du pire. Mais l'oncle de Harry allait revenir. S'il enlevait son manteau et son foulard, ils allaient peut-être le reconnaître. Il valait mieux partir, même si ça lui fendait le cœur ! Il hoche donc la tête et suit Pétunia dans le salon déposant avec précaution Harry sur le canapé. Avant de se relever, il lui murmure dans l'oreille :

« Je vais revenir, je te le promets. Tu vas quitter cet enfer ».

Mêlée à sa révolte, ses remords et sa colère, Remus emporte ainsi avec lui l'image de Harry souriant dans son sommeil et décide de s'y accrocher.

Version de mai 2009


	3. La leçon du professeur

**Entre Lune et Etoile **

Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien, je ne possède Rien. Dans ce chapitre, par ordre d'apparition, Remus, Hagrid, Dumbledore. Version revue le 28 mai 2009. Merci Thalys, merci Dina.

**3- La leçon du professeur **

« Poudlard ! », murmura Remus à l'entrée du parc.

Les piliers moussus, la grille, l'allée qui serpentait dans les arbres, rien n'avait changé. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais réellement parti. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le parc et le château, qu'il entrevoyait déjà, semblaient toujours hors des atteintes du temps, de toutes les fureurs et folies des hommes.

Et là résidait peut-être la magie de Poudlard, réalisa Remus, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Quand il y était venu pour la première fois, âgé de onze ans, le château lui avait déjà paru un sanctuaire, mais pour des raisons différentes : ici, il pourrait apprendre ; il pourrait peut-être avoir des amis, devenir un sorcier et oublier sa lycanthropie. Aujourd'hui, il savait que cela était vrai et faux en même temps. Hors de Poudlard, la haine des hommes et sa différence l'avaient rattrapé.

Pourtant en cette matinée froide mais ensoleillée, il aurait presque pu croire que tout ici restait possible, que la richesse, la renommée ou le statut n'étaient rien face à l'intelligence et à la volonté de bien faire. Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, il mettait un frein à son pessimisme viscéral et se laissait même à l'espérer. Pas pour lui, non, mais pour Harry. C'était sa supplique et sa force.

Pour Harry, il avait déjà plus transplané ces trois derniers jours que pendant les quatre dernières années réunies. Pour lui, sa baguette avait retrouvé sa place dans sa poche toute la journée. Pour lui, il avait cessé d'ignorer un pan entier de son identité. Il n'était pas seulement Remus, le pauvre documentaliste, ou Remus, le monsieur Ombre des enfants du quartier, ni même Remus le loup-garou. Il était Remus le sorcier, qui pouvait et allait utiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition pour que les choses changent. Et c'était presque étonnamment facile de redevenir un sorcier, il devait le reconnaître. C'était comme si une part entière de son âme, de son cerveau, de son cœur et de son corps n'avait attendu que cela.

Plus il s'enfonçait dans le parc, plus les souvenirs heureux l'assaillaient. Là, James s'était caché pour tendre un piège à Rogue. Ici Sirius avait gagné son pari et escaladé le grand cèdre jusqu'à la dernière branche. Peter s'était foulé la cheville en voulant le suivre. Partout, ils avaient couru, ri. Tout cela lui serrait le cœur, bien sûr, mais moins qu'il n'aurait cru. Il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller à la mélancolie. Chaque minute qui passait, Harry pouvait, devait, souffrir encore dans son intolérable famille. Et si personne n'avait agi ces quatre dernières années, ceci allait changer ! Rien que d'y penser son pas se faisait plus long.

L'immense ombre de Hagrid s'avança à sa rencontre bien avant qu'il ne puisse le voir.

« Qui va là ? », tonna sa voix grave à faire trembler les fenêtres.

« Bonjour Hagrid ! », le salua-t-il, réellement content de revoir le demi-géant en bonne santé.

« Mais, c'est le jeune Lupin ! » Hagrid avait perdu toute expression menaçante en le reconnaissant. « Bienvenue ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

« Je viens voir le professeur Dumbledore. »

En affirmant cela, Remus se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vérifié que le vieux professeur était toujours à Poudlard. Après tout, il était peut-être ministre de la Magie à cette heure, ou mort ou...! Il sentit toute sa belle et nouvelle assurance se fissurer : tout son plan reposait sur Dumbledore ! Mais Hagrid n'eut pas l'air surpris :

« Il vous attend ? », s'enquit-il simplement.

« Non, pas vraiment », reconnut Remus, se reprochant encore une fois de ne pas avoir mieux préparer son entrevue. Tu es encore bien Gryffondor, toi, finalement ! Tu fais d'abord, tu réfléchis ensuite !

« Alors je vais vous accompagner ! », décida Hagrid avec bonhommie.

« Merci Hagrid », répondit Remus avec reconnaissance.

Les deux hommes avancèrent sans rien dire dans le parc. Dans les souvenirs de Remus, Hagrid avait pourtant toujours été bavard. Il suffisait de le lancer sur un sujet qui l'intéressait, et le garde-chasse devenait intarissable. Les Maraudeurs étaient souvent allés lui rendre visite et avaient appris des tas de choses utiles, que ces choses ne soient pas toutes reconnues utiles par l'institution scolaire n'y changeait rien.

Peut-être est-ce moi qui ai changé, songea Remus. Je ne sais plus lui parler. Mais ça faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu de créatures magiques, pas même un veracrasse ! Tellement de temps qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert la Gazette. De quoi lui aurait-il parlé ?

Plus ils s'approchèrent du château, plus ils rencontrèrent d'étudiants, la plupart les observaient avec curiosité. Les visiteurs n'étaient pas si courant à Poudlard et jamais anodins, se rappela Remus. Je suis sans doute le moins intéressant qu'ils aient pu croiser depuis des années ! Dans le Hall d'entrée, tandis que Hagrid cherchait Rusard pour connaître le mot de passe du moment, une étudiante de cinquième année lui demanda même :

« Vous êtes notre nouveau professeur ? »

« Moi ? Non, non », se récria Remus avec nervosité. Professeur de quoi ? songea-t- il. Comment rater sa vie ?

Au même moment, Albus Dumbledore apparut lui même dans le Hall, et les élèves reculèrent un peu - pas moins curieux mais plus respectueux.

« Ah Remus ! », l'accueillit calmement le vieil homme, en le reconnaissant. « Vous voici enfin ! »

« Professeur, vous... vous m'attendiez ? », commença Remus sidéré de son accueil.

« Remus, enfin ! », se moqua gentiment Dumbledore, en lui prenant le bras et en l'attirant sans plus de cérémonie vers le célèbre escalier tournant, qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs - pas tous agréables ! - de sa vie de maraudeur. « Vous ne pensiez quand même pas pouvoir transplaner deux fois près de la maison de Harry, passer les sorts de surveillance, pratiquer la magie et l'hypnose dans le jardin, sans que je le sache ! Je sais que les Maraudeurs n'ont jamais douté de rien, mais quand même ! Comme vous n'étiez pas venu me voir avant, je vous attendais avec d'autant plus d'impatience. Peut-être même que si vous n'étiez pas venu aujourd'hui, je me serais mis à votre recherche. »

La voix du vieux professeur n'était plus aussi aimable à la fin de cette tirade. Remus prit son inspiration. Il avait toujours su que ce serait difficile. Convaincre Dumbledore serait le plus difficile ! Mais il devait réussir, sinon il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans une glace pour le restant de ses jours. Il commença un peu maladroitement alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier:

« Professeur, professeur, je n'ai pas voulu vous inquiéter... » - _Tu aurais dû penser que la maison était surveillée_, se morigéna-t-il en pensée. _Tu as plutôt eu de la chance que ce soit Dumbledore et non le Ministère. Tu serais déjà convoqué au Bureau d'enregistrement des loups-garous, voire à Azkaban. Magnifique retour dans le monde magique !_

Mais son vieux professeur ne dit rien de plus avant d'être entré dans son bureau, où il s'assit et se mit à le regarder sans mot dire. Il attendait plus que des excuses, c'était évident. Remus se revit sept ans plus jeune, essayant de se justifier devant le même homme pour avoir transformé le préfet des Serpentards, Lucius Malefoy, en salamandre en plein milieu du réfectoire. Ses yeux étaient aussi sévères qu'aujourd'hui, jugea-t-il nerveusement, avant de reprendre ses explications :

« Avant-hier, c'était Halloween. J'ai parlé avec des enfants de mon quartier. Ils avaient l'âge de Harry et j'ai... j'ai voulu voir à quoi Harry ressemblait. Comment vous dire... Je sais que je ne suis rien légalement pour lui. Mais pour moi, il est tout ce qui reste dans ma vie qui pourrait s'approcher d'une famille. »

Le vieux professeur savait que les parents de Remus avaient été tués quelques mois après les Potter. On pouvait dire que le monde de Lupin s'était écroulé en 1981. Il avait compris la fuite du jeune lycanthrope dans le monde moldu, même s'il l'avait regrettée. Malgré la fin de Voldemort, le monde magique britannique restait arquebouté sur des préjugés solides concernant "les créatures". Il imaginait sans peine que Harry représentait quelque chose de particulier pour Remus même s'il lui avait fallu quatre ans pour le reconnaître. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

« Professeur, je voulais juste le voir et re-disparaître. Mais rien ne c'est passé comme prévu », expliqua-t-il avec plus d'assurance, maintenant qu'il sentait Dumbledore prêt à l'écouter.

Il raconta en détail son entrevue avec Pétunia et Harry, le peu d'estime que sa tante professait pour l'enfant, la maigreur du petit garçon, les travaux physiques sans doute récurrents qu'il l'avait vu accomplir et ses vêtements qui ne ressemblaient à rien.

« Et je travaille dans une école moldue, je sais comment s'habillent les enfants ! »

Remus insista sur l'accident, le manque de surveillance d'un enfant si jeune et le peu d'inquiétude face à sa douleur. Il ne cacha pas combien cette scène le hantait depuis. A la fin de ce long monologue, Dumbledore soupira avant de répondre :

« J'entends, Remus, j'entends. Vous trouvez qu'ils ne sont pas de bons gardiens. Arabella Figg m'a laissé entendre la même chose. »

Comme Remus allait s'engouffrer dans ce boulevard ouvert à ses projets, Dumbledore reprit plus fermement:

« Mais je pense d'abord à sa survie - il faut qu'il grandisse le plus loin possible du monde magique, qu'il construise sa propre personnalité loin de toute idolâtrie ou de toute pression. Sa famille reste en outre la meilleure protection contre... »

« Professeur, je suis désolé de vous contredire mais que ce serait-il passé si je n'avait pas été là ? L'auraient-ils soigné ? Comment ? », intervint Remus vivement. Comme Dumbledore soupirait, comme pour dire qu'il exagérait, il ajouta d'une voix étranglée : « Je ne crois pas que ce que j'ai vu soit une exception, Professeur. Il n'est pas le bienvenu dans cette maison, il n'est pas heureux, et c'est le fils de mon meilleur ami... »

Et celui de Lily ! ajouta-t-il silencieusement avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains quelques minutes. Il ne le releva que pour ajouter avec une colère profonde qui s'adressait autant à lui même qu'à son interlocuteur :

« Siri... son parrain l'a peut-être trahi mais, moi, je ne l'abandonnerai pas.. Si vous ne faîtes rien, moi, je ferai quelque chose ! »

« Remus, Remus, ne vous emportez pas comme cela ! Je n'ai pas dit que je ne souhaitais pas réfléchir avec vous aux possibilités. Mais... la situation est compliquée. Harry n'est pas seulement un orphelin ou le fils de vos meilleurs amis », s'empressa de répondre Dumbledore. « Il a déjà été difficile de le cacher du monde magique, de ses bonnes comme de ses mauvaises intentions, il y a quatre ans. Toute décision le regardant soulève des montagnes d'intérêts contradictoires. Enfin... ne vous formalisez pas de ma question, Remus, mais que pensez-vous réellement pouvoir faire pour lui ? », interrogea le vieux professeur.

Une part de Remus avait envie de dire : je vais aller le chercher et vous ne nous reverrez plus jamais. Franchement, il avait dû se faire violence pour laisser l'enfant à Pétunia. Il avait dû se répéter que le monde n'était pas assez grand pour les cacher durablement aux Aurors et au Ministère s'ils se mettaient à sa poursuite. Et ils se mettrait à sa poursuite. Il n'aboutirait à rien sans plan, c'est ce qu'il s'était répété en rentrant chez lui. Et à force de réfléchir à ce possible plan, de prendre du recul sur sa colère, il s'était dit que les possibilités légales existaient.

« Il y a les lois moldues aussi, professeur. Je peux envoyer des assistantes sociales que je connais le voir, leur faire retirer la garde de Harry et entamer ensuite une procédure d'adoption moldue ! », expliqua-t-il - et la réalité était qu'il s'était effectivement renseigné sur ce point.

« Vous croyez que le monde magique vous laissera faire ça ? », s'amusa presque Dumbledore.

« Vous croyez que j'attends encore quelque chose du monde magique ? », cracha Remus, se levant de frustration - comme Sirius ou James l'auraient fait.

Le vieux professeur ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, dans cette rage froide et déterminée. Lupin avait toujours été le plus raisonnable des Maraudeurs et, surtout, celui qui maîtrisait le mieux ses émotions - peut-être parce qu'il sait que le loup dort en lui, conclut une nouvelle fois Dumbledore pour lui même.

« Asseyez-vous, Remus », demanda-t-il doucement.

Remus obéit comme l'ancien étudiant qu'il était. Le silence entre eux dura quelques minutes.

« Remus, est-ce que je me trompe ou est-ce que vous venez de parler d'adopter Harry ? »

« Vous ne vous trompez pas, professeur », répondit Remus, le coeur un peu battant. Il était venu pour cela. Pour que Dumbledore le fasse nommer tuteur de Harry. Ce qui était à la fois peu de chose et toute la solution

« Vous y avez bien réfléchi ? »

« Comment cela, professeur ? », répliqua Remus un peu sur ses gardes.

Dumbledore prit le temps de changer de position sur son siège, de trouver ses mots avant de répondre :

« Remus, je me suis laissé dire que vous viviez chez les moldus »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport », remarqua Remus, « Harry vit déjà chez les moldus de toute façon. »

« Vous travaillez dans une école, me disiez-vous ? »

« Je suis documentaliste », répéta Remus en se demandant s'il devait mentir au sujet de sa rémunération si la question en venait aux moyens matériels dont il disposait. Si Harry venait vivre avec lui, il devrait sans doute déménager, peut-être pas tout de suite mais à terme pour qu'ils aient chacun une chambre... et il y avait toutes ces choses dont l'enfant aurait besoin... Comment l'enfant de James et Lily aurait-il pu manquer de tout ?

« Comment vous occuperiez-vous d'un enfant, Remus ? Attendez avant de me répondre. Harry n'est pas seulement un enfant. C'est un très jeune enfant », insista Dumbledore doucement, et Remus sentit immédiatement que c'était pour le dissuader de son projet. Il eut l'impulsion de se lever de nouveau et de partir : il n'était pas venu là pour qu'on dresse de nouvelles barrières sur sa route, par Merlin ! Il arriva de justesse à se calmer en se répétant qu'il n'aurait rien comme cela. « Un futur grand sorcier a priori. Déjà mondialement célèbre. Vous êtes vous aussi encore très jeune. Vous êtes seul, et vous travaillez , comment pensez-vous... »

« C'est une question de priorités, professeur. Je trouverai des solutions. Je ne suis peut-être pas James, mais je pense que je peux l'aider et l'aimer plus que ces injures aux moldus que sont son oncle et sa tante ! », affirma Remus avec toute la force de conviction qu'il peut réunir. ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu autant envie de se battre pour quoi que ce soit.

Croisant le regard songeur de Dumbledore, il ajouta un ton plus bas mais avec autant de force :

« Je ne vais pas l'abandonner, professeur. J'ai peut-être mis trop de temps à m'en rendre compte mais cet enfant est tout ce qui me reste. A quoi sert ma vie si je le laisse tomber ? »

De nouveau le silence emplit tout l'espace entre eux. Dumbledore le regardait et Remus essayait de faire bonne figure face à ces deux yeux bleus, leur expérience et leur perspicacité. Une horloge tiquait dans un coin, un clepsydre émettait des sons liquides. Le temps passait. Finalement Dumbledore se pencha en avant :

« Remus, je sais que l'on peut vous faire confiance et je sais combien vous tenez à Harry », commença Albus, un peu moins impersonnel peut-être. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous inventeriez cette histoire, et les rapports d'Arabella vont dans le même sens. Maintenant, changer le statut de Harry va être très difficile. Fudge ne va pas avoir envie de revoir déballer toute cette histoire. Il s'est très bien fait à la 'disparition' du Survivant de son quotidien finalement. Sans parler du fait que vous êtes un loup-garou... »

Comme Remus ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre, le directeur de Poudlard conclut : « Il va falloir être prudent et patient ! » En disant ces derniers mots, Dumbledore plongea son regard dans celui de Remus, attendant sa réaction. Et le jeune homme répéta de sa voix calme et résolue :

« Professeur, je lui ai promis que je le sortirai de là. Avec ou sans vous. »

Le directeur de Poudlard prit de nouveau le temps de composer sa réponse. Tellement de temps que Remus craignit sincèrement qu'il cherchât à lui dire non. Quand il parla enfin, sa voix était posée et amicale :

« Remus, je vous promets de tout essayer pour le faire par des voies légales. ça ne sera ni rapide, ni facile, je ne vous le cache pas. Pour y arriver, vous aussi, vous devez me faire confiance. Encore une fois.»

Le lycanthrope n'hésita pas. Il était venu à Poudlard certain que, une nouvelle fois, Dumbledore était la seule personne du monde magique qui pouvait l'aider et il était venu prêt à accepter des concessions du moment que ces dernières pouvaient lui apporter la victoire. Il acquiesça.

« Je vous fais confiance, Professeur. »

« Merci Remus. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir », répondit simplement Dumbledore en continuant de l'observer par dessus ces petites lunettes en demi-lune. « Pour vous occuper en attendant, et aussi renforcer votre crédibilité auprès du Ministère, que diriez-vous de devenir professeur à Poudlard ? »

« Moi ? Professeur ? Professeur de quoi ? », balbutia Remus, totalement pris au dépourvu par la tournure de l'entretien.

« Votre matière favorite, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut : Défense contre les forces du mal », répondit Dumbledore, avec un sourire de grand-père. « J'aurais dû penser à vous plus tôt. Si vous aviez vu les candidats que m'a envoyés le Ministère, vous vous seriez même peut-être proposé tout seul ! Les vrais experts sont trop rares pour être disponibles. »

Sauf que personne n'a envie d'embaucher un expert qui soit un lycanthrope, même au département des Mystères, même chez les Langues de Plombs, même chez les Aurors, compléta amèrement et silencieusement Remus, en décalage complet avec le sourire amusé qui venait de se plaquer sur les lèvres du directeur de Poudlard :

« Sachez enfin que, si vous refusez, je serais contraint d'accepter la seule candidature sérieuse que j'ai à ce jour. Et il faudra que Severus Rogue assume ce cours en plus des potions. Je ne sais pas si les élèves vont résister ! », ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Remus aurait pu voir dans la présentation une forme subtile de chantage, mais de la même façon que revoir le parc l'avait ému, le nom de leur ancien ennemi le laissa sans défense et sans cynisme :

« Severus ? »

« Votre grand ami Severus, oui. »

Dumbledore n'ignorait évidemment rien de leurs anciennes querelles. Combien de fois était-il intervenu ? Compter les étoiles étaient sans doute plus rapides que de le dénombrer. Mais Severus ici à Poudlard alors qu'il avait été un Mangemort ?

« Severus est... »

« Severus a presque toujours été de notre côté, Remus », lui rappela fermement Dumbledore. « Vous vous rappelez que c'est lui qui nous a informés que Voldemort comptait attaquer les Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Pour ce que ça a été utile,_ regretta Remus in petto.

« Et vous croyez qu'il va accepter ma présence ? », osa-t-il néanmoins, un peu intimidé à l'idée que Severus soit déjà un professeur, qu'il ait survécu à une guerre où il avait, tour à tour, aidé les deux camps, qu'il ait fait visiblement mieux que lui en d'autres termes !

« Vous croyez que je vais lui laisser le choix ? »

Remus rit doucement. Non, Dumbledore n'avait pas changé plus que Poudlard. Il n'avait pas peur des défis et des épreuves. Il croyait toujours autant en l'humanité de chacune des personnes qu'il rencontrait. Il avait vu l'humain dans le petit garou de onze ans qu'il avait été. Il voyait la lumière dans l'âme sombre de Rogue. Il le voyait même, lui, en professeur. C'était peut-être utopiste, mais c'était une force profonde et déstabilisante. C'était ce qui lui faisait croire qu'il pourrait effectivement arracher Harry à la sœur de Lily. Mais penser à Harry lui donna la force d'en faire plus encore :

« Moi aussi, je suis têtu, professeur », prévint-t-il loyalement. « Si Harry n'est pas sorti de sa famille au plus vite, je ne réponds de rien ! »

« Me voilà prévenu, Remus, me voilà prévenu. »

000

La semaine prochaine, on va au Ministère !


	4. L'agenda du ministre

**Entre Lune et Etoile **

Rien n'est à moi, toujours..

**4- L'agenda du Ministre **

« Albus, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! », s'exclama Cornélius Fudge quand il eut retrouvé assez de force pour le faire.

« J'ai rarement été aussi sérieux, Monsieur le Ministre », confirma Albus Dumbledore, faussement révérencieux. Il n'avait jamais douté que Fudge aurait du mal à se rallier à sa proposition, et ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses petites lunettes : ça allait être une vraie bataille, mais certaines batailles valent la peine d'être menées.

Face à lui, et sans doute conscient de l'affrontement inévitable, Cornélius Fudge soupira profondément avant de lancer le premier assaut :  
« Albus, vous ne voulez pas confier HARRY POTTER à un loup-garou ? »

« Au meilleur ami de son père, Cornélius », corrigea le directeur de Poudlard sans élever la voix.

Beaucoup de choses dans ce plan échappait encore à Albus Dumbledore : saurait-il assurer une protection suffisante à Harry loin du sang de sa mère ? Saurait-il prévenir l'aspiration des Malefoy ou de Fudge à vouloir mettre la main sur l'éducation du garçon ? Mais la lycanthropie de Lupin était la dernière chose qui l'inquiétait.

« Voulez-vous que je vous rappelle ce que lui a fait l'autre « meilleur ami » de son père, Albus ? », contra le Ministre.

Dumbledore soupira à son tour. Sirius Black en aurait-il jamais fini de faire souffrir Harry Potter ? Il avait trahi ses parents, violé son serment de parrain, l'avait privé de toute famille aimante et aujourd'hui encore, bien qu'enfermé aux tréfonds d'Azkaban, il pouvait priver cet enfant d'une nouvelle chance de grandir auprès de tuteurs aimants ?

Albus n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment ce jeune homme fougueux et insouciant avait pu devenir ambitieux et tortueux au point de rejoindre Voldemort. Pendant les sept années que le jeune homme avait passées à Poudlard, plusieurs fois, Dumbledore avait pu envisager que Black finisse à Azkaban, mais pour de tout autres motifs que de s'être rallié, de la façon la plus vile qui soit, au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Depuis quatre ans, Albus avait cherché sans trouver une quelconque rationalité à ce revirement : Sirius Black n'avait jamais semblé avide de pouvoir ; il avait paru mépriser l'or et les honneurs parce qu'ils représentaient ce à quoi ses parents abhorrés tenaient le plus ; il n'avait jamais montré aucune prévention à l'égard des créatures ou des sorciers nés-moldus ; il n'était même pas fasciné par le pouvoir intrinsèque de la magie. Alors, qu'est-ce que Voldemort avait pu trouver pour retourner Sirius Black ?

« Je pense que la question se pose autrement, Cornélius », essaya Dumbledore avec patience. Pouvaient-ils échapper une fois pour toute au passé, à une malédiction qu'ils avaient crue anéantie avec Voldemort ? Albus en doutait parfois, parce que les Ténèbres n'étaient jamais totalement vaincus, le combat était sans fin, et les petites victoires ne devaient jamais cacher l'existence du risque d'une grande défaite. Il croyait néanmoins que ce n'était pas en ressassant le passé qu'on changerait le futur ; le futur du petit Harry avait besoin d'autre chose.

« J'ai d'un côté ces rapports indiquant des maltraitances graves de la part des gardiens de Harry. J'ai, d'un autre côté, ce jeune homme, proche des ses défunts parents, professeur à Poudlard, libre de toute attache familiale et prêt à s'occuper de l'enfant. Ils seraient à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire en sécurité. Je pourrais y veiller personnellement. »

Personnellement. Péchait-il une nouvelle fois par orgueil comme lui avait laissé entendre Abelforth quand il était allé lui raconter son nouveau projet ? « En fait, tu n'acceptes de l'aider que parce qu'il t'offre une excuse pour contrôler ce môme encore un peu plus », avait résumé son frère derrière son comptoir. Non, affirma Albus pour lui même. Je paie au contraire mes dettes : je prends le risque de soutenir ouvertement Lupin alors que la communauté magique déteste les loups-garous ; je cesse de refuser de voir que je me suis trompé il y a quatre ans en pensant que Pétunia saurait avoir pitié du fils de sa sœur. Puis-je en faire plus ?

« Pourquoi ne pas le placer dans une vraie famille ? », objecta le Ministre.

« Comment pensez-vous que les enfants de cette famille réagiraient ? Qui voudra s'occuper d'un héros de cinq ans ? », demanda Albus avec conviction. C'était, après tout, des choses auxquelles il avait pensé bien souvent. « Lupin est une bonne solution, Cornélius. C'est un loup-garou. Il lui faudra une dérogation pour envisager une adoption. Cet enfant, c'est la chance de sa vie ! »

Dumbledore n'avait même pas honte de sa présentation ; c'était après tout l'argument qui l'avait le plus convaincu lui-même quand il avait essayé d'évaluer la proposition du jeune Remus le plus froidement possible. Il fut satisfait de voir que Fudge prenait le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre - l'idée faisait peut-être son chemin. Le procédé était un peu honteux mais la fin justifiait les moyens.

« Ne va-t-il pas, du coup, être incapable d'autorité sur cet enfant ? », questionna encore le Ministre.

Parce que cet enfant te fait peur en un sens, Cornélius, songea Albus Dumbledore. Tu t'étais fait l'idée qu'il grandisse loin de toi, chez les Moldus, qu'on l'oublie, lui et les vrais menaces qui peuvent peser sur notre communauté. Son absence était confortable en un sens.

« Je crois au contraire qu'il prendra son rôle très au sérieux », répondit néanmoins Dumbledore, content de se sentir maintenant si sincère et convaincu lui-même de la validité de la solution. « Outre son attachement sincère à l'enfant, c'est un pédagogue, dont je suis satisfait. Et puis encore une fois, ils seront à Poudlard, et nous pourrons facilement intervenir. On peut même envisager de lui confier d'abord de manière temporaire, si vous voulez. »

« Un loup-garou à Poudlard... un loup-garou tuteur d'Harry Potter, Albus... », répéta le Ministre avec entêtement.

« Lupin a déjà fait toutes ses études à Poudlard. Il n'y a jamais eu d'accident quand il était enfant, pourquoi y en aurait-il maintenant qu'il est adulte et encore plus conscient de son statut ? », choisit de répondre Dumbledore. Ça ne serait sans doute pas la dernière fois qu'il devrait justifier son choix, autant s'entraîner. « Comme je vous le disais précédemment, ce poste est une trop grande chance pour lui pour qu'il la gâche ! »

« Je ne sais pas Albus, je ne sais pas. Ça va agiter des passions, cette histoire : Harry Potter, un loup-garou, franchement, comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! »

Albus Dumbledore soupira. Cet homme, dont il avait soutenu la candidature après la disparition de Voldemort, ne serait-ce que parce que lui-même ne voulait pas de ce poste, était toujours aussi décevant et prévisible. Tout plutôt qu'affronter les problèmes !

« Vous me dites ainsi que la sécurité de Harry Potter n'est pas prioritaire ? », demanda-t-il donc plus fraîchement que précédemment. Il avait fait le tour de la voie du compromis. Comme Remus en un sens, pensa-t-il.

« Non, Albus, non ! Je... Je pense seulement qu'il ne faut pas s'emballer. Vous même avez soutenu pendant des années que l'enfant était mieux chez les moldus et, maintenant, vous voulez le ramener à Poudlard et le confier à un loup-garou. Comprenez-moi ! C'est si soudain. Je dois réfléchir. »

« Combien de temps, pensez vous avoir besoin de 'réfléchir' ? », s'enquit Dumbledore, conscient de la part de vérité dans l'objection de son opposant.

« Je ne sais pas... »

_Le temps n'est pas mon allié, _décida le directeur de Poudlard, _je n'ai d'autre choix que de le bousculer : _

« Je vais vous dire, moi : si vous ne faites rien, je vais en sortant d'ici à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ leur raconter qu'Harry Potter est maltraité et que vous refusez d'en entendre parler. Je vais vous faire revoir votre agenda, Cornélius ! »

Fudge s'étouffa de colère.

« Ne me menacez pas, Albus ! »

« Moi ? Vous menacer ? Je viens avec certes un problème, mais aussi avec sa solution, et vous... »

« Albus, je ne peux pas prendre une décision aussi grave sur la foi d'un racontar », geignit le Ministre.

Dumbledore le toisa, préférant ne pas exprimer verbalement ce qu'il pensait de sa réaction. Fudge soupira, se gratta la tête, regarda le vieil homme qui lui avait si souvent sauvé la mise et décida de se montrer conciliant.

« Albus, ne le prenez pas mal. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes d'un naturel disons... confiant. Vous pensez sans doute sincèrement du bien de ce jeune homme, malgré sa condition... D'ailleurs je ne peux que vous mettre en garde, Albus, vous allez aux devants d'une grande opposition de la part du conseil d'administration si cela s'ébruite... »

« J'ai toute confiance en les quelques personnes au courant. Je ne vois pas comment cela s'ébruiterait, Cornélius... »

Et moi, je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé si longtemps seul dans la nature. Il mérite que j'essaie de vous convaincre de lui laisser sa chance, songea douloureusement Dumbledore.

« Peut-être. Mais imaginez que les parents, ou pire la presse, l'apprennent ! », s'entêta le Ministre.

« Cornélius, ils ont plus de chance d'apprendre que vous ne voulez pas intervenir pour mettre fin aux malheurs du jeune Potter », lui rappela donc Dumbledore sans pitié.

« Mais le destin de la communauté magique britannique est plus compliqué à gérer que de faire écrire un article à Rita Skeeters, ou d'embaucher un loup-garou pour enseigner à Pourdlard », s'agaça Fudge. « Je dois faire attention aux formes, aux craintes et aux attentes de notre communauté... »

« Je ne comprends pas », mentit froidement Dumbledore. S'il ne l'avait pas su, peut-être serait-il aujourd'hui à la place de Cornélius en train de ménager le ver et la citrouille. Il aurait bien sûr fallu qu'il arrive à se convaincre qu'en accédant à autant de pouvoir, il ne prenait pas le risque de ne plus être capable de discerner le bien commun de ses propres ambitions. Les chances restaient minces.

« Il faut... Si vous voulez éviter trop de questions et d'émois, la demande doit venir de notre administration », décida le Ministre. « Nous allons écrire à ces moldus et leur dire que quelqu'un va venir leur rendre visite. »

L'avancée était réelle : on discutait des conditions et non plus du principe mais Albus ne pensa pas qu'il devait trop s'en réjouir. Il lui suffisait d'imaginer la frustration de Remus Lupin quand il lui expliquerait la décision prise pour trouver les mots :

« Cornélius, si ces gens maltraitent cet enfant, ils vont le cacher. Il faut les prendre par surprise ! »

« On doit pouvoir demander une visite rapide, nos services les préviendront la veille pour le lendemain... Ils n'auront pas le temps de cacher quoi que ce soit. Mais respecter les formes est important ! »

Dumbledore étouffa un soupir de frustration. Remus et Arabella avaient réussi à la convaincre qu'il se passait des choses graves au 4, Privet Drive, et il ne voulait plus voir de temps perdu en tergiversations. Mais il savait aussi que, devant le Magenmagot, la forme et la nature des preuves seraient déterminantes. La parole d'un employé assermenté du Ministère, d'un spécialiste, serait toujours plus forte que celle d'une cracmol et d'un loup-garou. Sans compter la presse.

« Qui allez-vous envoyer ? », demanda-t-il donc.

« Je ne sais pas moi », avoua Fudge, visiblement agacé de voir un nouveau problème se dresser face à lui. « Un médicomage ou... quelqu'un de confiance... Voyons.... »

La porte s'ouvrit sur ces mots, laissant passer un homme roux d'une quarantaine d'années :

« Monsieur le ministre, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je dois vous parler du dossier... Oh, mais vous êtes en réunion ! Bonjour Professeur, vous allez bien ? Encore désolé, je reviendrai Monsieur le Ministre », s'excusa encore Arthur Weasley en opérant un retrait stratégique.

Fudge et Dumbledore se regardèrent. Pour une fois, ils étaient d'accord.

« Weasley, restez, restez ! Nous allions justement vous faire appeler ! », dit Fudge.

« Arthur », renchérit Dumbledore, « vous êtes l'homme de la situation ! »

000

version du 26 mai 2009.


	5. La colère d'Arthur

**Entre Lune et Etoile**

Toujours rien à moi.  
Version révisée du 25 août 2009. Merci Dina et Thalys d'avoir été là pour ça.

**5- La colère d'Arthur**

« Tu Y vas aujourd'hui, Arthur ? », demanda Molly en lui versant une tasse de thé.

« Oui, Molly. Cet après-midi en fait. »

« Où vas-tu Papa ? », demanda Percy, toujours en admiration pour le travail important de son père

Les jumeaux et les deux petits se chamaillaient doucement autour du petit-déjeuner. Les deux aînés Bill et Charlie étaient à Poudlard, le premier récoltant tous les honneurs dans les matières fondamentales, et le second s'enthousiasmant pour les soins aux créatures magiques. Le pauvre Percy n'en pouvait plus d'attendre d'y aller, lui aussi, à la rentrée prochaine.

« Percy, je vais en mission pour le Ministère », lui répondit Arthur conscient de lui faire plaisir en lui répondant comme à un grand.

« Oh, alors c'est secret ! »

« Surtout pour toi, Percy », se moqua Fred, se mêlant brusquement de la conversation.

« Fred», lui fit remarquer sa mère en souriant, « toi non plus, tu ne sais pas où il va ! »

« Si ! Il va voir Harry Potter ! »

Tout dans la maison des Weasley devint brusquement silencieux. Le nom magique avait attiré l'attention de tous les enfants, même celle de Ron et de Ginny, les deux benjamins. Molly allait gronder, mais un regard de son mari l'en empêcha.

« Frederic Wesley, depuis quand écoutes-tu des conversations qui ne te sont pas destinées ? »

Fred rougit des oreilles - un trait familial - bien embêté de s'être ainsi dénoncé tout seul.

« Je ne savais pas... C'est pas un secret, c'est une mission comme une autre, non ? », dit-il, essayant de minimiser sa faute.

Arthur soupira, partagé entre le secret exigé par sa mission et l'envie de faire comprendre à ses enfants la gravité de certaines choses. En même temps, à qui iraient-ils raconter ça ?

« Fred, est-ce que des gens du Ministère sont déjà venus voir Ron ? »

« Ron ? Quelle idée ! »

« Fred, Harry Potter a exactement l'âge de Ron. Si je suis chargé d'aller le voir c'est que cette affaire est délicate pour le Ministère », insista Arthur.

« Papa », interrompit George, « il habite où, Harry Potter ? »

« Chez son oncle et sa tante moldus, George, et c'est bien ça le problème. Ecoutez les enfants, je ne veux pas que vous en parliez autour de vous. S'il grandit caché, c'est pour être un enfant normal. »

« Normal ? », releva le petit Ron, « Je suis sûr qu'il a plein de jouets et qu'il... »

Molly intervint cette fois :

« Je crois que nos enfants croient qu'ils sont malheureux, Arthur. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas de jouets, de nourriture, de câlins et... »

Les enfants baissèrent collectivement un peu la tête, aucun n'avait voulu se plaindre. Mais George contre-attaqua quand même :

« Maman ! Tu sais bien que tout le monde aimerait être Harry Potter ! »

« Peut-être que Harry Potter aimerait être quelqu'un d'autre, George », répondit sagement son père.

00

Arthur sourit en repensant à cette conversation. Il venait de transplaner à Little Whining, dans le quartier de Harry, et marchait maintenant dans le petit centre commercial proche de Privet Drive. Les vitrines lui renvoyaient l'image d'un homme de quarante ans, un peu lourd - « mais pas trop » se dit-il. Ses vêtements moldus lui semblèrent tout à fait adaptés : il ressemblait à un, comment disaient-ils déjà , un « homme daffer » avec cette serviette. Il pensa alors au dossier qu'elle contenait : les rapports d'Arabella que lui avait transmis Dumbledore et la lettre de Remus Lupin qui racontait ce qu'il avait vu et fait à Privet Drive.

Arabella Figg avait plusieurs fois fait état de doute quant aux soins apportés à Harry Potter par sa famille. Elle pensait qu'il ne mangeait pas toujours à sa faim, qu'il était parfois chargé de tâches sans rapport avec son âge ; elle avait signalé des punitions sévères, des traces de coups, un comportement éteint ; l'enfant restait parfois invisible pendant plusieurs semaines. D'ailleurs, il était globalement invisible : « la plupart des voisins ne savaient même pas son nom », prétendait-elle.

_Ne pas connaître Harry Potter !_, sourit Arthur. Incroyable, bien sûr. Mais ce sont des moldus. Et l'enfant était peut-être difficile. Et l'oncle avait peut-être la main lourde. Il ne fallait pas juger sans savoir. Enfin, il verrait bien par lui-même. Après le départ de Dumbledore, Fudge lui avait fait comprendre qu'il serait mieux pour le ministère de NE PAS avoir à intervenir. Au fond de lui, malgré la confiance aveugle qu'il éprouvait pour Dumbledore, Arthur n'était pas sûr qu'un jeune loup-garou d'à peine vingt ans soit moins dangereux qu'un oncle un peu sévère !

C'est avec ces pensées confuses qu'il arriva au 4, Privet Drive. Pétunia le guettait de la fenêtre visiblement puisqu'elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte en criant : « Paul, quelle bonne surprise », et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Excusez-moi. Vous êtes bien le mal... l'envoyé du machin....comment vous l'appelez...? »

« Du Ministère ? », proposa Arthur un peu sidéré par l'accueil. Il avait à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette pour se défendre.

« C'est ça. Je ne voulais pas que les voisins s'interrogent », indiqua Pétunia avec l'air de penser que c'était une explication suffisante à son comportement.

« Ha, heu, oui, d'accord. » Arthur chercha à reprendre un peu de sa dignité. Cette mission était vraiment différente, comment procéder ?  
« Je suis Arthur Weasley, du ministère de la Magie. »

« Pétunia Dursley. »

Ils se serrèrent la main très formellement.

« Lily Potter était votre soeur », essaya Arthur. Lily avait été une sorcière, sans doute avait-elle expliqué des choses à sa soeur aînée.

« Nous n'étions pas réellement proches», le coupa Pétunia l'air profondément sur ses gardes. Ils restèrent là à se regarder avec une certaine méfiance jusqu'à ce que l'hôtesse se rappelle de la raison de la visite :

« Vous voulez le voir ? », proposa-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr », accepta Arthur, s'invitant à plus de concentration et d'à propos.

« Il est dans le salon », dit-elle simplement, le guidant dans la maison.

_Jusqu'ici, tout est normal, _songea Arthur, qui se prit à étudier avec curiosité les interrupteurs électriques du couloir. Dans le salon, les photos sur les murs montraient à divers âges des images - immobiles ! - d'un enfant un peu rond et blond. Le même enfant regardait la télévision.

« Bonjour Harry ! » , lança Arthur d'un ton enjoué.

Dudley Dursley leva des yeux ahuris vers le nouvel arrivant puis se rabattit, sans un commentaire, contre les coussins du canapé pour laisser apparaître un minuscule garçonnet brun avec une cicatrice sur le front et de grosses lunettes carrées recollées avec du scotch.

« C'est lui, Harry ! C'est vous le cinglé ? »

« Dudley, ne plaisante pas avec le monsieur... », commença Pétunia

Même s'il n'appréciait pas tellement le choix de l'apostrophe, surtout venant d'un gamin de cinq ans, Arthur leva la main pour dire que ce n'était pas grave et s'approcha des deux enfants.

« Eh, te mets pas là, on voit plus rien ! », grogna immédiatement Dudley

Arthur se retourna et resta figé devant les dessins animés. Il en avait entendu parler mais sans jamais avoir l'occasion d'en voir. Puis il se secoua mentalement : _Tu n'es pas là pour ça ! Après, peut-être ! _Une fois qu'elle le connaîtrait, Pétunia accepterait peut-être de lui prêter la boîte qui les renfermait... Il se décala contre le mur et s'accroupit à côté de Harry, qui semblait pétrifié par sa présence.

« Dis bonjour, Harry, enfin ! », ordonna Pétunia qui se mordillait nerveusement les ongles.

« B'jour Monsieur », murmura Harry automatiquement, sans le regarder.

« Bonjour Harry. Je m'appelle Arthur Weasley. Je travaille pour le Ministère, et...enfin, nous voulons savoir si... Tu sais, j'ai un petit garçon de ton âge. »

Harry le regardait avec beaucoup de frayeur dans les yeux. Son regard allait alternativement de sa tante à l'intrus.

_Mauvais départ_, pensa Arthur. _Comment veux-tu que ce pauvre gosse te parle ?_ Il s'éclaircit la voix et reprit d'une voix plus calme :  
« Dis-moi, Harry, tu voudrais bien me montrer ta chambre ? »

Sans répondre, Harry regarda sa tante qui lui fit un signe de tête. Le petit garçon sauta sur ses pieds -_ Il est vraiment petit comparé à Ron_, songea Arthur en le suivant. Ses vêtements semblaient usagés et trop grands pour lui - mais les enfants d'Arthur portaient tous les mêmes vêtements. Arthur se retourna pour comparer l'habillement de Dudley. Lui semblait porter des vêtements plus neufs, remarqua-t-il avant de sortir du salon à la suite de Harry. Dans le couloir, l'enfant parût hésiter, s'arrêtant étrangement au pied de l'escalier jusqu'à ce que sa tante, qui les suivait de près, intervienne :

« TA chambre, Harry ! »

Arthur vit clairement la crainte dans les yeux de Harry - de magnifiques yeux verts par ailleurs, les yeux de sa défunte mère, lui avait-on dit. Le petit garçon reprit l'ascension de l'escalier jusqu'à un pallier où, là encore, il sembla hésité. _Étrange_, se dit Arthur. _Les enfants savent où est leur chambre ; ils y courent les yeux fermés_. Finalement, Harry ouvrit une porte où s'entassait un nombre incalculable de jouets cassés et de livres empilés n'importe comment. Il y avait juste la place pour un lit et une armoire.

« C'est ta chambre ? »

Le petit garçon hocha longuement la tête, comme si lui même en doutait.

« Ce sont tes jouets ?», continua Arthur, un peu sidéré par le décor.

« Il est terriblement maladroit. Il casse tout ce qu'il touche ! », commenta brusquement sa tante, qui les avait suivis.

Arthur regarda Harry qui se tenait la tête baissée, se demandant si un enfant si frêle pouvait réellement avoir cassé autant d'objets. Est-ce que ça témoignait d'un déséquilibre ? Etait-ce lié à son affrontement avec Voldemort ? A le regarder le petit Harry ne paraissait pas particulièrement coléreux. Il fallait enquêter plus avant.

« Dis moi, Harry, quel est ton jouet préféré ? », essaya-t-il, se basant une fois de plus sur le comportement de ses propres enfants.

Harry gardait les yeux au sol.

« Réponds au monsieur, Harry ! Tu sais ce qu'a dit ton oncle », comenta Pétunia, clairement menaçante.

L'enfant sembla encore rapetisser en entendant ça. Il jeta un regard éperdu à la pièce comme s'il espérait que le jouet préféré se désignât tout seul. Rien d'autre. Arthur commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise : quelque chose n'était pas naturel ici, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec des pratiques moldues. Il fallait qu'il amène l'enfant à parler, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qu'il le rassure sur ses intentions. Visiblement, son oncle et sa tante avaient présenté sa visite comme quelque chose de très menaçant. Il s'agenouilla près de Harry et lui souleva le menton. Les yeux verts étaient pleins de larmes, de crainte et de colère mélangées.

« Harry, je sais que tout cela est bizarre, mais je suis là pour aider. Quand tes parents sont morts, il y a quatre ans, ton oncle et ta tante ont accepté de te prendre chez eux. Nous autres, au Ministère, nous voulons juste être sûr que tu ne manques de rien. Nous faisons ça avec tous les orphelins », mentit-il pour Harry comme pour Pétunia.

Harry continuait de le dévisager sans mot dire. Arthur chercha un autre début de conversation :

« Tu vas aller à l'école l'année prochaine ? »

Harry chercha la confirmation auprès de Pétunia avant de répondre « Oui » avec une toute petite voix

« A l'école du quartier ? »

« Oui », intervint Pétunia, avec animation, « juste au bout de la rue ! C'est... »

« Et tu as déjà des amis dans le quartier ? », coupa Arthur qui commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas demander à Pétunia de les laisser. L'enfant semblait visiblement la craindre. Il semblait même la craindre davantage que lui, qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais vu. _S'il était simplement timide, il se collerait plutôt à elle_, pensa-t-il.

« Non », répondit Harry avec un peu de fermeté dans la voix.

« Harry ! Tu exagères toujours ! Il est tellement timide. Mais il joue avec Dudley et ses amis, Piers par exemple ! », interrompit de nouveau Pétunia avec en entrain un peu forcé.

« Tu aimes bien Piers ? », demanda Arthur saisissant quand même la perche tendue par la tante de Harry.

« Non », souffla l'enfant secouant la petite tête ébouriffée comme pour confirmer ses lunettes glissèrent lègèrement sur son nez et il les remonta de son index. Le geste parut étonnament âgé à Arthur.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-il avant que Pétunia n'ait pu intervenir, content d'avoir amené l'enfant à exprimer une opinion.

Les yeux verts de l'enfant restaient perplexes mais il répondit quand même :

« Il... Il me tape toujours ! ».

« Mais Duddy te défend, hein, Harry ? », insista Pétunia.

Harry hocha, une fois de plus, la tête de manière dubitative. Arthur tendit la main pour le prendre dans ses bras, et l'enfant se figea comme s'il craignait tout contact physique. Mû soudainement par son instinct, Arthur ouvrit brutalement l'armoire qui ne contenait que d'autres jouets cassés. Il tira le couvre-lit : le lit n'était pas fait.

« Tu, tu ne dors pas là, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

L'enfant eut pour toute réponse un étrange sourire.

« Montre-moi où tu dors ! », ordonna Arthur. Harry regarda Pétunia qui avait blêmi et reculé d'un pas.« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je te jure qu'elle ne PEUT rien ME faire et qu'elle ne TE fera rien ! »

Après l'avoir dévisagé de longue seconde, Harry s'ébroua d'un coup et retourna en courant au rez-de-chaussée, Arthur sur les talons. L'enfant contourna l'escalier et stoppa net plus ou moins là où il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt précédemment. En face d'eux s'ouvrait, sous l'escalier, une porte de placard. Après avoir remonté, d'un geste machinal, les lunettes qui avaient glissé dans la course, Harry tendit le doigt vers la porte.

« Tu dors ici ? », questionna de nouveau Arthur par acquit de conscience. Il avait maintenant le pressentiment que les rapports de la femme cracmol placée par Dumbledore ou par ce Lupin étaient au dessous de la réalité. En se demandant ce qu'il allait trouver, Arthur ouvrit brusquement la porte et découvrit, médusé, une couche misérable, qui appartenait clairement à un enfant et quelques vêtements pliés sur l'étagère au dessus_._

_Merlin ! Harry Potter vit dans un placard. Comment Remus, qui prétendait l'adopter, avait-il pu le laisser une seule seconde dans cette horreur ?,_ s'emporta intérieurement l'envoyé du Ministère et le père de sept enfant. Sans plus réfléchir, il prit résolument la main de l'enfant et lui demanda:

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

L'enfant le regarda de nouveau intensément avant de s'enquérir :

« Tu m'emmènes où ? »

_Bonne question, _remarqua brièvement Arthur. Il outrepassait clairement sa mission officielle mais il ne se voyait pas laisser l'enfant une minute de plus ici.

« Chez moi », annonça-t-il.

« Chez toi ? »

« Oui. Après, on verra. C'est le monsieur blond qui t'a aidé l'autre jour qui m'envoie », ajouta Arthur mû par une soudaine inspiration.

« Le monsieur Lune ? »

« Le monsieur Lune ? »

« Je l'ai appelé comme ça dans ma tête. Je vais le voir ? »

C'était la plus longue phrase lâchée par Harry depuis qu'Arthur était à Privet Drive. Ses yeux s'étaient animés comme jamais auparavant. Il semblait vraiment avoir envie de revoir Remus ! Avait-il éveillé des souvenirs heureux pour Harry ? se demanda Arthur qui ne se sentit pas le coeur de dire au petit garçon que tout serait certainement compliqué. Sans compter que son monsieur Lune est un loup-garou !

« Pas tout de suite mais bientôt. Peut-être. »

Harry aurait pu encore hésiter, mais la voiture d'oncle Vernon se gara devant la maison et l'homme entra de son pas pesant dans la maison. Il apostropha immédiatement l'envoyé du Ministère :

« Ah, vous êtes encore là ? »

« Rassurez-vous, pas pour longtemps, M. Dursley », répondit froidement Arthur.

« Bien », se félicita ouvertement Oncle Vernon en posant sa veste au portemanteau sans réellement regarder son visiteur. «Alors tout va comme vous le souhaitez ? »

« Je ne dirais pas cela, M. Dursley », répondit Arthur avec tout le mépris qui lui était possible de mettre dans ces quelques mots.

« Toi, misérable ingrat, qu'es-tu encore allé raconter ? », rugit alors Vernon, devenu très rouge, fondant littéralement sur Harry qui, instinctivement, se glissa derrière Arthur.

Le sorcier, lui, avait sorti sa baguette. !

« Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur d'une misérable branche de bois ! »

« Vous avez tort », constata simplement Arthur, avant de murmurer _« petrificus totalis! »_ et de transformer Vernon en statue de pierre - ce qui fit hurler Pétunia et ouvrir des yeux totalement ronds au petit garçon caché derrière lui. Arthur se dit qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, que les voisins allaient peut-être venir ou pire encore appeler la police moldue. Il en conclut qu'il devait agir et vite: « Donne-moi la main, Harry, nous allons transplaner. »

Un instant Arthur eut peur que l'enfant ne lui fasse pas confiance. Mais visiblement Harry était arrivé seul à la conclusion qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et il tendit sa main à l'homme avait enlevé toute capacité de nuisance au terrible Oncle Vernon.

000

Bon b'en voilà. phase 1 terminée : Harry n'est plus chez les Dursley.  
Et alors, et alors ?


	6. L'enfant qui n'était pas un monstre

**Entre Lune et Etoile **

Disclaimer : toujours rien.

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. ça fait tout drôle de savoir que des gens qu'on ne connaît pas vous lisent et aiment ! Bref continuez !

Version revue en novembre 2009. Merci à Thalys et Dina pour leur aide. Merci à Crys d'avoir signalé des trucs qui restaient. Bref, un travail d'équipe.

**6. L'enfant qui n'était pas un monstre.**

Arthur et Harry transplanèrent directement dans la cuisine du Terrier, la maison des Weasley. Plus tard, Arthur penserait que ça n'avait pas été un très bon choix. Mais, il avait transplané encore sous l'effet de la colère, avec un enfant qui n'avait pas l'âge et contre l'avis de son Ministre. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la suite !

Les enfants et Molly étaient dans la pièce, les grands l'aidaient à préparer le dîner. Ron mettait la table sous le regard attentif de Ginny. Harry fut ainsi directement confronté à cinq frimousses rousses qui le dévisagèrent avec stupeur. Tous - sauf la petite fille - étaient plus grands que lui. Instinctivement, il se colla de nouveau à Arthur.

« Molly, les enfants, je vous présente Harry Potter », annonça celui-ci.

« Doux Merlin ! », répondit Molly en lâchant son saladier en métal sur le sol, ce qui ajouta à la confusion générale.

« J'y crois pas ! »

« Il est tout p'tit ! »

« C'est vraiment lui ? »

« Il va rester ici ? »

« Pourquoi tu l'as ramené, dis Papa ? »

Les questions les plus diverses sortirent des cinq bouches enfantines. Arthur leva les mains en signes d'apaisement :

« Allons, allons ! Harry a eu une journée difficile. Il va dormir ici ce soir, ensuite nous verrons. »

Molly le dévisageait toujours. D'un coup, elle sembla revenir à elle.

« Bien sûr Arthur, pas de problème. Il dormira avec Ron », décida-t-elle

« Pourquoi pas avec nous ? », hurlèrent immédiatement les jumeaux

« Il ne pourra jamais dormir avec vous », estima Ginny la benjamine.

« Je veux pas lui donner mon lit ! », déclara Ron.

« Moi, je lui prête le mien », proposa Percy, toujours prêt à répondre aux désirs de ses parents.

Comme d'habitude, ils parlaient tous en même temps, et Harry avait vraiment peur : finalement l'Oncle Vernon était un danger prévisible ! Il se colla encore plus étroitement contre Arthur qui le souleva dans ses bras :

« Laissez-le tranquille ! Mettez-vous à sa place ! Du calme, Du calme ! On fera comme Maman a dit : Percy va chercher le matelas de Charlie et met le dans la chambre de Ron ! Les jumeaux, aidez-le ! Allez, allez ! »

Quand les trois aînés furent sortis. Arthur se tourna vers sa femme :

« Ça va, Molly ? »

« Oui Arthur, bien sûr. Mais, tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir ! »

« J'ai décidé ça dans l'urgence, tu sais. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là. »

Ils se parlèrent un moment avec les yeux. Molly s'approcha de Harry et le serra dans ses bras. L'enfant tremblait, et elle se sentit fondre. Ce n'était qu'un petit enfant, après tout, Potter ou pas.

« Arthur, Ron n'a pas encore pris son bain. Lave-les ensemble, ils feront connaissance comme ça. Je vais trouver des vêtements qui lui iront. »

Arthur lui sourit avant de prendre chacun des enfants par la main et de quitter la pièce. Molly l'avait toujours compris mieux que personne !

oo

Dans la salle de bain, Ron fit de son mieux pour dérider Harry, se contorsionnant et criant en se déshabillant, sautant sur place en attendant que le bain soit prêt. Il n'obtint qu'une sorte de sourire un peu crispé et un peu inquiet mais ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

Pendant que l'eau remplissait la baignoire, Arthur ne put que remarquer la maigreur du « sauveur de la communauté magique » à côté de Ron, qui était pourtant plutôt élancé. Et quand son plus jeune fils sauta dans l'eau chaude avec moult éclaboussures, il comprit que l'enfant qu'il avait tiré du monde moldu en avait sans doute vécu de plus dures qu'il ne l'avait encore imaginées. Sous l'enthousiasme de Ron, une gerbe plus importante que les autres vint s'écraser sur le visage de Harry et emporta ses lunettes. L'enfant ne poussa même pas un cri de protestation - pas plus qu'un rire d'amusement d'ailleurs. Il se contente de plonger stoïquement les mains de l'eau chaude et en ressortit deux morceaux.

«Oh, tes lunettes !? », regretta immédiatement Ron - à la satisfaction d'Arthur qui hésitait entre sévir et voir ce qui allait se passer.

«C'est pas grave », murmura Harry. "C'est le Kotch qui est parti... Désolé, j'aurais dû les enlever", ajouta-t-il ensuite, en regardant le père de Ron avec un air plutôt inquiet.

«Mais tu n'y es pour rien », répondit mécaniquement Arthur en tendant la main pour s'emparer des lunettes et les examiner - et pour voir, à sa grande tristesse, l'enfant reculer. _Peut-être a-t-il peur que je le frappe !_ « Je peux les voir ? », demanda-t-il le plus gentiment possible.

L'enfant hésita longuement à se défaire de ses morceaux de lunettes mais finit le faire, avec plus de résignation que de confiance, selon Arthur. _Sans doute parce qu'il n'imagine même pas refuser._

«Tu vas les réparer Papa ? », s'enquit Ron débordant au contraire de confiance filiale et d'anticipation positive quant à la magie à venir. Et peut-être aussi dans l'espoir de voir disparaître le problème qu'il venait de causer.

«Ça me parait une bonne idée, non, Harry ? »

L'enfant parut sidéré qu'il lui demande son avis et eut besoin de quelques secondes de plus pour répondre par une question bien sibylline pour les sorciers qui l'entouraient :

«Vous avez du Kotch ? »

«Du quoi ? », s'enquit Ron avant son père.

«Du Kotch qui colle », expliqua Harry, très patiemment, avant d'ajouter l'air contrit : "Un petit morceau, ça suffit... ça coûte cher... Désolé ! »

«On va faire autrement », annonça Arthur, en essuyant sa main droite sur son pantalon avant de tirer sa baguette de sa poche et de la pointer sur les montures tout en réfléchissant. Le Kotch devait être le drôle de papier collant qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt sur les lunettes de Harry. Arthur aimait beaucoup les technologies moldues et il était quasiment certain qu'il existait des de méthodes de réparation plus consistantes que celle-là. _Un nouveau mauvais point pour les Dursley_, décida-t-il.

Ron félicita d'un "Hourra, Papa" sincère son Reparo. Harry - Arthur ne savait pas ce qu'il voyait sans ses lunettes - resta totalement immobile et silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il lui repose ses lunettes sur le nez.

«Voilà, plus de problème ! », commenta le sorcier avec un entrain un peu forcé.

L'enfant murmura un «merci» timide et ne posa aucune des questions auxquelles Arthur s'était attendu. Le reste du bain se passa sans autre incident, si ce n'est que Harry ni ne joua pas avec l'eau, ni ne répliqua quand Ron l'aspergea, attendant d'être lavé sans faire un geste. Il ne dit pas non plus un mot, attendant en réprimant ses frissons que Arthur le sèche ou l'habille d'un pyjama qui était déjà trop petit pour Ron. A table ensuite, il mangea à peine, au désespoir de Molly :

«Tu n'aimes pas ? Il faut manger pour grandir ! »

« Je peux finir son assiette ? », s'enquit Ron.

Comme il sentait que sa femme allait sans doute sur-réagir à la gourmandise de leur benjamin, Arthur préféra intervenir :

« Tu as suffisamment mangé, Ron, tu vas être malade ! », affirma-t-il avant de souffler à sa femme :« Ne te frappe pas Molly, Harry a eu une dure journée. Il est surtout effrayé ! »

« Avec nos monstres, il y a de quoi ! », reconnut sa femme en se résolvant à retirer l'assiette de pudding à moitié pleine.

ooo

Après le dîner, Arthur emmena les trois plus petits se coucher alors que les trois grands essayaient de jouer calmement avec Molly. D'habitude, ils faisaient le contraire mais les Weasley avaient jugé que Harry ne connaissait pas assez Molly pour se détendre suffisamment et s'abandonner au sommeil avec elle. Au deux tiers de l'escalier, Arthur entendit Percy se plaindre que les jumeaux trichaient et il se demanda combien de temps il faudrait à sa femme pour craquer et mettre fin à la partie.

Dans la chambre de Ron, il installa Ginny à côté de son frère en lui expliquant qu'il la porterait dans sa chambre après l'histoire. La petite réclama immédiatement sa licorne en peluche qu'il fit venir. En voyant ses deux enfants serrés contre eux leur jouet préféré, il se rendit compte que Harry n'avait rien.

« Je crois qu'on a oublié ton doudou, Harry », regretta-t-il à haute voix.

« A moi ? », questionna l'enfant sincèrement surpris. « J'ai pas de doudou... Dudley en a un », ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

« C'est qui ? », questionna Ginny avec curiosité.

« Mon cousin », la renseigna Harry sans exprimer aucun sentiment.

Arthur fit le tour de chambre des yeux mais ne vit rien qui pourrait se substituer au jouet inexistant. Il finit par prendre un mouchoir dans le placard de Ron et demander :

« Quel est ton animal préféré ? »

De nouveau, la question parut totalement désarçonner le petit garçon.

« Les dragons ?», proposa Ginny.

« C'est trop gros », marmonna Ron.

« Les licornes ! »

« C'est un truc de fille ! »

Harry dut sentir qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Arthur le vit se mordiller les lèvres comme s'il n'osait pas dire ce qui lui venait finalement en tête avant de murmurer d'une toute petite voix :

« Un cerf ? »

« C'est gros aussi », remarqua Ginny

« Comme une licorne », répliqua Ron.

« C'est très joli », commenta Arthur mettant fin à la dispute entre ses enfants. « Il me faut du silence pour réussir, vous savez bien ! »

Il se concentra soigneusement pour réussir son cerf en peluche du premier coup. De nouveau, ses propres enfants, pourtant habitués à la magie, parurent plus enthousiastes que Harry. Si ce n'était l'éclat nouveau de ses yeux, Arthur aurait pu penser que l'enfant était totalement indifférent à la métamorphose qui venait d'être faite sous son nez.

« Ce n'est que pour ce soir , expliqua-t-il. « Ça ne peut pas rester comme cela longtemps. Ça redeviendra un mouchoir dans quelques heures. Mais je le referai... autant de fois que tu voudras. »

Sans un commentaire ou une question, Harry prit cérémonieusement le cerf qu'Arthur lui tendait et le posa avec tout autant de soin à côté de lui. Il le contempla un instant avant de murmurer :

« Comme Oncle Vernon ? Il n'est pas resté comme ça ? »

De nouveau, il n'y avait aucune trace d'émotion dans sa voix. Impossible de savoir s'il regrettait sa famille.

« Non », répondit Arthur, pas mal embarrassé a posteriori par sa réaction chez les Dursley - de la magie de potache, inexcusable de part d'un sorcier adulte, sans parler d'un envoyé du Ministère ! « Il a dû reprendre sa... il doit pouvoir maintenant », reconnut-il et, lisant la question muette dans les yeux de ses enfants, il s'empressa de changer de sujet : "Ronald, choisis une histoire !"

L'histoire était celle d'un petit sorcier perdu dans une grande forêt et qui ne devait son salut qu'à l'aide d'animaux magiques dont il avait d'abord très peur. Ron et Ginny l'interrompaient sans cesse par leurs questions. Harry écoutait sans mot dire. Il avait de grands yeux verts derrière ses lunettes épaisses, moins bizarres maintenant qu'elles étaient réparées, des yeux qui ne le quittaient pas, mais il ne disait rien. Quand, l'histoire terminée, Arthur se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, l'enfant se figea d'abord, comme s'il le craignait toujours.

« N'aies pas peur Harry. Tu peux demander à Ron et Ginny, même quand je suis en colère, je ne suis pas bien méchant. Tu as peut-être des questions ? »

Harry sembla chercher son courage, rapprocha le cerf de lui, puis murmura :

« Comment faites-vous tout ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Et b'en l'Oncle Vernon... venir ici, réparer mes lunettes...le cerf... Tout ça. »

« Il veut dire la magie, P'pa ! », s'écria Ron totalement redressé dans son lit.

« J'avais compris Ronald. Dors s'il te plait ! », le calma son père avant de se retourner vers le vainqueur de Voldemort pour lui expliquer, avec une certaine émotion : « Harry, je crois que ton oncle et ta tante t'ont caché que tes parents étaient, comme moi et Molly, des sorciers. Et toi, comme Ron et Ginny et mes autres enfants, tu apprendras à en devenir un ! »

« Mais Papa, c'est Harry Potter ! C'est déjà un sorcier ! Il a... »

« Ron, il devra quand même apprendre. Tout le monde doit apprendre à se maîtriser et à utiliser ses pouvoirs », affirma Arthur, en songeant que cet enfant allait aussi devoir apprendre à vivre avec sa réputation et que ce serait sans doute le moins facile. La décision de Dumbledore de le confier à sa famille moldue prit soudain un autre sens. Dommage que la famille n'est pas été à la hauteur de la tâche !

Harry, lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _Des sorciers, il était chez des sorciers. Comme dans les livres!_ Et ils prétendaient que lui aussi en était un. Absolument incroyable ! Ils faisaient tous des choses plus "bizarres" que ce que oncle Vernon avait pu lui reprocher et affirmaient que c'était normal. Il n'osait absolument pas poser une autre question de crainte que le rêve s'effondre, que tous se moquent de lui et qu'il ouvre les yeux dans sa chambresous l'escalier avec les araignées pour compagnes.

« Ça fait beaucoup de choses pour aujourd'hui, hein Harry ? », reprit Arthur doucement et l'enfant ne put qu'acquiescer d'un infime signe de tête.

Le sorcier sortit alors une fiole de sa poche et versa une cuillère de sirop en expliquant :

« Prends ça ! Tu dormiras bien et tu seras en forme demain. »

Harry eut peut-être une hésitation, mais il avait trop envie que tout soit vrai, que la réalité bizarre d'Arthur dure et s'impose comme la seule véritable, pour ne pas obéir. Il se laissa de même ensuite embrasser sur le front par Arthur. Le sorcier lui enleva ensuite ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit.

"Tu as des lunettes depuis toujours ?", demanda-t-il, sans trop savoir d'où lui venait la question.

"Non... cet été... C'est le docteur qui a dit qu'il fallait", expliqua l'enfant.

"Sans doute, elles ont l'air fortes, tu dois en avoir besoin !"

"Je vois beaucoup de choses avec", confirma l'enfant. "Quand je... quand Dudley et Piers les ont cassées, j'ai eu peur de ne plus en avoir... Oncle Vernon a dit que ça montrait bien que j'en avais pas besoin, sinon j'en aurais pris soin... Mais moi... je les ai recollées avec du Kotch", expliqua encore Harry avec plus de mots que Arthur ne l'avait entendus en prononcer depuis qu'il était arrivés au Terrier. Ces lunettes avaient dû représenter un sacré changement dans sa courte vie. "Mais c'est fragile, faut le changer tout le temps... et Tante Pétunia dit que c'est cher..."

"On a trouvé une alternative au Kotch", lui rappela doucement Arthur.

"Ça va tenir longtemps ?", voulut savoir Harry - et la question fit plaisir au sorcier. Il fallait que Harry quitte sa réserve, pose des questions, aussi naïves soient elles, qu'il entre dans le monde magique.

"Tant que tu ne les casseras pas une nouvelle fois et, ne t'inquiète pas, je pourrais encore les réparer", promit Arthur.

"C'est bien", conclut Harry avec une expression de détente nouvelle, comme si cette certitude que jamais il n'aurait plus peur pour ses lunettes était tout ce qu'il avait espéré de la vie. _Et peut-être n'ai-je pas tellement tort_, décida Arthur avec un pincement au cœur.

oooo

En quittant la chambre des enfants quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur se demanda ce qu'il devait faire ensuite : contacter Fudge - qui n'allait pas être content ? Contacter Dumbledore - ce qui énerverait encore plus Fudge ? Contacter ce Lupin, qui lui avait si instamment demandé de sortir Harry de sa famille ?

Le salon était déserté, les grands devaient se coucher sous la houlette de Molly. Incertain, il s'assit devant la cheminée et sortit de sa serviette la lettre que ce dernier lui avait envoyée le jour précédent. Elle n'était pas très longue mais il n'en relut que le dernier paragraphe :

« Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas et que vous pourrez douter. Mais quand vous le verrez, comme moi, vous sentirez qu'il nous appelle à l'aide. C'est le fils de mon meilleur ami et c'est tout ce qui me reste au monde. Je vous en prie M. Weasley, sauvez-le ! »

Arthur remarqua que Lupin n'avait à aucun moment invoqué ce que le monde sorcier devait à ce petit garçon, et ça lui plut. Il repensa aussi à la joie d'Harry quand il avait invoqué le loup-garou, et sa décision fut prise. Il se tourna vers le feu et appela clairement :

« Remus Lupin ».


	7. Le chant d'une fleur

**Entre Lune et Etoile **

Disclaimer : rien, rien de rien.

Version corrigée en novembre 2009.

**7. Le chant d'une fleur.**

Cornélius Fudge était définitivement mécontent. Tout ce qu'il avait craint était arrivé. Malgré toutes ses précautions, la situation lui avait échappé. Dès que Dumbledore était venu le voir, il avait mesuré le potentiel dévastateur de rumeurs insinuant que l'enfant sauveur de la communauté magique pouvait être maltraité. Il avait confié la mission de vérifier ces racontars à un vieux pilier du Ministère, père de sept enfants qui plus est. Et l'homme avait perdu la tête et enlevé Harry Potter.

Enlever Harrry Potter ! Vraiment ! Comme s'il avait besoin de ça !

Dumbledore et son soi-disant gentil loup-garou avaient accouru dès le lendemain - à se demander comment ils l'avaient su - et réclamaient l'enfant. La presse n'avait pas été beaucoup plus longue à s'emparer de l'affaire, et les journalistes ne tarissaient pas maintenant sur l'incompétence du Ministère qui avait laissé maltraiter l'enfant-qui-a-survécu et spéculait maintenant sur qui allait avoir la garde de Harry. Pour compléter un tableau déjà apocalyptique, Lucius Malefoy, lui même, avait déclaré publiquement qu'il était prêt à "le recueillir et à l'élever dans le respect des traditions sorcières".

Il ne manquait plus que ça, vraiment !

Fudge lâcha la _Gazette_, et l'éditorial venimeux de Rita Skeeter contre lui, pour relire le dernier hibou de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui rappelait qu'il avait choisi d'envoyer l'enfant dans le monde moldu après la disparition de ses parents pour lui offrir l'enfance la plus normale possible et le soustraire à la publicité. Même s'il reconnaissait que la famille de Lily Potter ne s'était pas révélée à la hauteur de la tâche et regrettait la controverse publique, il le prévenait maintenant qu'il ne se tairait pas et s'opposerait bec et ongles à ce que le petit Harry aille vivre avec les Malefoy.

_Quelque soit le respect que je voue aux traditions sorcières, je ne pense pas qu'il soit de l'intérêt de Harry d'être confié à une famille de sangs purs dont des membres n'ont jamais caché leur sympathie pour les thèses de Voldemort_, écrivait Dumbledore.

_Pas évident,_ estimait Fudge. Les Malefoy sont _une vieille famille comme les Potter, de l'or à foison, un garçon du même âge et une réputation solide. Comment sérieusement refuser cette offre ? Parce que le jeune Lucius aurait prêté une oreille un peu trop attentive aux partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui quand il était jeune ? Parce la pauvre - mais charmante - Narcissa était la soeur de Bellatrix Lestrange qui croupissait à Azkaban et la cousine du fameux et sombre Sirius Black qui avait vendu les Potter ? Est-ce que au contraire, confier le jeune Harry aux Malefoy ne serait pas le geste ultime de réconciliation dont la communauté magique britannique avait besoin ? Cette réconciliation qu'il avait lui-même, Cornélius Fudge, toujours ambitionné d'incarner ?  
_

_Et puis, quelles étaient les alternatives ? Donner la garde d'un enfant de cinq ans à un pauvre professeur, loup-garou de surcroît et célibataire ? Non, vraiment, Albus n'avait pas de sens commun !_, décida Cornélius, avec une joie un peu mauvaise. _Encore heureux que le presse n'ait pas encore eu vent du projet de Lupin !  
_

Arthur Weasley, la contrition affichée sur son visage, encore lui, le tira de ces sombres réflexions en entrant dans son bureau.

« Monsieur le ministre, j'ai la réponse de Ste-Mangouste : ils vont venir au Terrier cet après midi. Deux médecins. Les journalistes sont à l'hôpital, et ils pensent que Harry n'a pas besoin de ça. »

_Parce que moi, j'ai besoin de plus de publicité ?_ s'agaça Fudge pour lui même. Il n'avait plus assez confiance en son subordonné pour partager cette pensée avec lui

« Weasley, je veux votre parole », ordonna donc le Ministre, ravalant ses nouvelles sueurs froides. « Personne n'aura le rapport médical avant moi. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Mais, bien sûr, Monsieur le ministre ! », sembla s'étonner Weasley.

« Il faut garder la tête froide, Arthur. Vous nous avez déjà mis dans une position délicate. Je ne vous critique pas», ajouta-t-il coupant les excuses prévisibles de son subordonné et la longue litanie des malheurs du petit Harry chez les Moldus. « Mais quand même ! J'attends le greffier du Magenmagot cet après-midi pour définir une procédure. Il nous faut des faits, pas des larmes ! »

Weasley n'hésita qu'un instant à se justifier de nouveau :

« Monsieur le ministre, cet enfant est d'une maigreur effrayante ! Et il dormait dans un placard ! Ses lunettes étaient cassées ! Il sursaute quand on parle fort... J'ai sept enfants, Monsieur le ministre, je... »

« Vous me l'avez déjà dit, Weasley !» , s'emporta Fudge - avait-il besoin qu'on lui expose encore et encore les malheurs de cet enfant ? Sans compter qu'il allait sans doute devoir les lire décrits avec un luxe effarant de détails dans la Gazette très prochainenement. « Prenez votre après-midi pour aider votre femme. Et rappelez vous DISCRETION MAXIMUM !!! »

oo

Quand Arthur arriva chez lui, Molly lisait une histoire à Harry et Ron. Les deux enfants serraient leurs peluches sur leur cœur - le cerf était un peu différent de celui qu'il avait créé hier, plus rond peut-être, la marque de son épouse.

« La maison est bien calme ! Où sont les autres? », s'étonna-t-il.

« J'ai envoyé les jumeaux et Percy chez les Diggory jouer avec Cédric, ils ne reviendront que demain. Ginny fait la sieste. J'ai gardé Ron pour que Harry ne se sente pas brusquement trop seul. J'ai pensé que les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste allaient tous nous faire interner sinon!»

Arthur sourit. Comme d'habitude, Molly était d'une efficacité redoutable. Il s'était à peine assis face aux enfants que le feu se mit à crépiter de plus belle laissant apparaître, à tour de rôle, trois sorciers.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Edwin Goodcare », annonça le premier, un homme grisonnant, « chef de clinique en pédiatrie magique. »

« Je suis le docteur Suzan Smiley », dit la deuxième, une jeune femme blonde et élancée. « Je suis psychanalyste et, bien sûr, bonjour ! »

« Je suis l'envoyé du tribunal, Frank Wood, je vais certifier le diagnostic des médicomages auprès du Magenmagot. Excusez-nous du dérangement ! »

« Bienvenus », les accuillit Arthur en se levant pour leur serrer la main. « Je suis Arthur Weasley. Voici ma femme Molly, mon fils Ronald et notre petit protégé, Harry Potter ».

L'enfant s'était clairement collé à Molly, comme s'il souhaitait disparaître derrière la petite femme énergique. Celle-ci le prit doucement par la main et lui expliqua :

« Harry nous en avons déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont des docteurs, ils viennent voir comment tu vas... ».

« Madame ! », l'interrompit Wood, « S'il vous plait, ne lui soufflez pas de réponses ! »

« M. Wood », répondit Molly visiblement agacée, « depuis qu'il est ici, il sursaute à chaque fois que quelqu'un hausse la voix, se cache quand quelqu'un lève la main. Quelqu'un DOIT lui dire ! »

« Vous avez raison sur le fond, Mme Weasley », intervint aimablement Suzan Smiley, « mais les formes sont importantes pour le tribunal. Harry, acceptes tu que le docteur Goodcare et moi t'examinions ? ça veut dire que nous allons te mesurer et te peser, regarder tes yeux, tes oreilles.... te déshabiller », expliqua encore la jeune femme.

Harry se tourna, inquiet, vers Molly qui lui demanda : « Tu préfère que JE te déshabille Harry ! »

L'enfant hocha la tête, n'osant visiblement pas totalement résister aux projets de tous ces adultes qui l'entouraient. Sa réaction rappela douloureusement à Arthur la comédie chez les Dursley, mais c'était justement pour y mettre fin qu'il fallait en passer par là. Il éloigna donc Ron et Ginny en leur chuchotant à l'oreille d'être sages pendant que Molly déshabillait l'enfant puis l'asseyait sur la table.

Les deux docteurs s'approchèrent avec des sourires un peu forcés. Ils lancèrent plusieurs sortilèges d'examen - taille, poids, aura magique sans doute, songea Arthur, qui avait vu plus d'un examen pédiatrique dans sa vie de père. Mais les regards et les chuchotements des médecins lui parurent bien aller dans le sens de ses propres intuitions. Finalement Goodcare se tourna vers Wood en énonçant :

"Une taille de moins que la moyenne des enfants de son âge, un poids en déficit d'environ 20 pour cent, sans parler d'un manque flagrant en vitamines."

"Son aura magique, incontestable mais refoulée... Ce qui est fréquent avec les enfants élevés dans le monde moldu", ajouta Susan Smiley.

"Il a besoin de soins dentaires et de nouvelles lunettes", ajouta Goodcare, l'air étonnamment en colère.

"Des... signes de maltraitance physique ? », interrogea Wood qui prenait furieusement des notes.

"Pas de fractures, de cicatrices ou de bleus, si telle est votre question. Rien de notoire, mais aucun signe de bientraitance non plus » , répondit assez sèchement Susan Smiley. "Affamer un enfant de cinq ans est néanmoins un comportement interdit par les lois magiques britannique de protection de l'enfance, non ? »

"Bien sûr » , confirma Wood en piquant du nez comme s'il était personnellement responsable de la malnutrition de Harry.

"Harry a raconté que s'il n'était pas sage, il ne mangeait pas », intervint Molly qui s'était mise à rhabiller l'enfant sans attendre l'autorisation des médecins. "Il devait aider à la confection de tous les repas et à l'entretien de la maison - je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas que les enfants aident, mais ce matin, je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine à m'attendre. Il voulait m'aider pour avoir à manger... »

« Harry, dit finalement le Docteur Goodcare en levant le menton du garçon vers lui. Molly a raison, tu sais, même si tu es un très méchant petit garçon - et tu n'en as pas l'air - personne n'a le droit de te faire ça. Tu ne retourneras pas avec eux. »

« Jamais ? », lança avec passion Harry

« Tu aimerais retourner avec eux ? », demanda doucement Suzan

L'enfant secoua la tête avec force.

« Mais ? », continua Suzan en le rhabillant

« Je.. je vais rester ici ? », questionna Harry en rougissant.

Les adultes échangèrent des regards. Frank Wood prit la parole :

« Harry, tu dois savoir que plusieurs personnes ont déjà réclamé ta garde. Un ami de ton père - Remus Lupin.. »

« ...ton 'Monsieur Lune' », expliqua Arthur avec un sourire

« ... et un autre monsieur. un monsieur très riche. Lucius Malefoy », continua Wood, un peu gêné de ne pas trouver d'autre présentation..

Harry avait écouté avec attention. Il se lança de nouveau :

« Je veux aller avec Monsieur Lune ! »

« Harry », répondit Wood, « ce sont les adultes qui vont décider ! »

Le visage de Harry, qui s'était tant animé l'espace d'un instant, se ferma soudain, et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Suzan essaya en vain de le faire parler de sa vie chez les Dursley. Et finalement, les trois envoyés de Ste- Mangouste partirent assez vite. Harry continua de pleurer silencieusement une longue heure avant de s'endormir sur le canapé. Molly, Arthur et Ron se sentaient démunis face à ce chagrin incommensurable.

Ce sentiment d'impuissance se fit encore plus fortement sentir quelques heures plus tard au moment du coucher. Avec Ron, ils avaient sans succès essayer plusieurs fois d'entraîner Harry dans leurs jeux. Le repas avait été assombri par le refus de Harry de manger. Arthur avait dû se retenir de ne pas bousculer le petit garçon qui s'entêtait à s'enfermer dans le silence.

Juste après le dîner, Molly partit les coucher les petits cette fois. Dans le salon trop calme sans les aînés, Arthur décida d'appeler Dumbledore et Lupin pour les tenir au courant. Il sentait la pression de Malefoy monter et il voulait les mettre en garde.

Alors qu'il leur racontait les conclusions des médicomages - Dumbledore avait laissé échapper un juron de colère contre lui-même, Ron entra dans le salon.

« Papa ! »

« Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? »

« C'est maman qui m'envoie. Harry pleure... »expliqua le petit garçon avec un désarroi patent.

« Harry ? », intervint Remus.

« Je dois vous dire qu'il a été très secoué d'apprendre qu'il allait peut-être aller chez Malefoy », essaya d'expliquer Arthur.

« Mais il n'ira pas chez Malefoy ! », s'exclama Remus, « JAMAIS ! Vous pouvez en être sûr ! Moi vivant.... J'arrive ! »

« NOUS arrivons », compléta Dumbledore, peut-être inquiet des décisions que prendrait son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Le feu crépita deux fois pour laisser apparaître les deux professeurs de Poudlard.

« Où est-il ? », souffla Remus à peine sorti de la cheminée.

« Là-haut. »

Comme Remus se précipitait, les deux autres hommes le suivirent sans plus rien dire. En montant l'escalier, ils entendirent de plus en plus nettement les sanglots d'un enfant et la voix résignée d'une femme qui essayait de le consoler :

« Harry, Harry, voyons, tu te rends malade, mon petit ! Ça ne sert à rien, calme toi », répétait Molly sans rien trouver d'autres à dire. Ginny, à ses côtés, regardait, pétrifiée, Harry sangloter. Un cerf en peluche gisait sur le sol, abandonné. Sans attendre, Remus prit Harry des bras de Molly et l'emporta avec lui en chuchotant :

« Harry, Harry, c'est moi Remus, Lunard - M. Lune -, tu te souviens de moi ? »

Harry hocha la tête, lutta pour dominer ses pleurs, avant de hoqueter :

« Tu viens m'emmener ? »

Remus jeta un regard de détresse aux trois sorciers qui l'entouraient et ne savaient pas quoi lui dire. Lui aurait tellement voulu répondre à l'enfant qu'il allait l'emmener loin et pour toujours, que tous les problèmes étaient résolus et qu'ils allaient pouvoir ensemble commencer une nouvelle vie. Sauf que rien de cela n'était vrai et qu'il ne voulait pas mentir au fils de James et Lily et que la seule stratégie tenable pour l'instant était de jouer la légalité. Il soupira en se rendant une fois de plus à la raison :

« Pas maintenant Harry. Il... »

L'enfant ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase : il se mit à hurler de plus belle, et Arthur décida de faire sortir Ginny de la chambre avant qu'elle ne soit trop impressionnée.

« Harry, écoute moi. Écoute-moi ! », répéta plusieurs fois, sans succès, Remus.

Le Loup ferma les yeux. Il implorait dans sa tête Lily et James : « Aidez- moi ! » Et brusquement, un vieux chant oublié s'imposa à lui. Il avait tant de fois entendu Lily le chanter à Harry. Ils - les Maraudeurs - avaient tous ri des paroles qu'elle avait inventées. Ils étaient tous si heureux à ce moment là. Sans plus réfléchir, Remus commença très doucement, les mots et la mélodie revenant de replis oubliés de sa mémoire :

« Ce petit garçon qui ne doit pas avoir peur

Ni du pire, ni du meilleur

Ce petit garçon est le fils d'un maraudeur

Ce petit garçon ne sera jamais perdu

Ni seul, ni triste, ni malvenu

Car sur lui veille Cornedrue

Ce petit garçon sera fort et fier

Érudit, gentil et sincère

Auprès de lui sera Queudver,

Ce petit garçon pourra se coucher tard

Ni lune, ni loups, ni cauchemars

Tant que veillera Lunard

Ce petit garçon sera un peu fol

Prêt à quitter le sol

Pour fait plaisir à Patmol

Ce petit garçon ne doit pas avoir peur

Ni du pire, ni du meilleur

Car sur lui veille une fleur »

Les paroles étaient toutes revenues, même celles qu'il se serait jamais soupçonné capable de prononcer, même celles parlant de Patmol - le surnom affectueux de Sirius. Elles avaient eu un effet incroyable sur Harry qui s'était d'abord arrêté de hurler, puis de pleurer et se serrait étroitement contre Remus. Quand la chanson fut terminée, il demanda de sa petite voix :

« Encore, Lunard, encore ! »

Remus obéit, reprenant la chanson un peu plus fort, avec une assurance croissante devant les autres médusés du résultat. Molly se mit à pleurer elle aussi.

« Oh ! Professeur Dumbledore, on ne peut pas les séparer ! Qui serait un meilleur gardien pour Harry ? »

« Personne, Molly», murmura le vieux professeur, « personne ! »

Remus continua longtemps de bercer Harry devant Molly et Dumbledore qui n'arrivaient pas à se décider à les laisser. Quand l'enfant fut calmé, il l'assit face à lui sur le lit de Ron :

« Harry, je dois te parler. Je veux que tu m'écoutes, d'accord ? »

Harry opina, continuant de caresser machinalement la robe de Remus.

« Harry, je veux que tu vives avec moi , affirma ce dernier en guise de préambule. Il observa l'effet de ses paroles sur l'enfant avant de continuer :« Si je le pouvais, je t'emmènerais tout de suite. Mais... »

L'enfant se tendit à ces mots, ses lèvres se remirent à trembler, et Remus lui mit caressa la tête doucement :

« Harry, je t'en prie, laisse moi finir, d'accord ? Quoiqu'il arrive je viendrais te chercher, mais je préfèrerai que ce soit légal, que la loi dise que je suis ton gardien - tu sais ce que c'est une loi, Harry ?»

Comme l'enfant secouait doucement la tête, il expliqua :

« Ce sont les règles que se donnent les gens pour vivre ensemble : ne pas voler les autres, ne pas leur faire de mal. Il y a des règles pour donner la garde d'un enfant à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sa famille mais veut s'occuper de lui. Et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire : demander à la loi de me donner le droit de m'occuper de toi comme si j'étais ton parent, tu comprends ?"

Harry opina légèrement sans que Remus puisse être sûr qu'il avait réellement compris.

« Sinon nous devrons nous cacher, partir loin, là où n'auront pas d'amis» , continua-t-il quand même d'expliquer, espérant que les messages importants passeraient. « Si la loi dit non, Harry, je le ferai ! Je te le jure ! Mais je veux croire qu'ils m'écouteront. Et ce monsieur qui est là-bas, c'est un très grand sorcier, c'était aussi l'ami de tes parents et il va m'y aider, nous aider ! », termina Remus en désignant Dumbledore.

Harry tourna ses yeux vers le directeur de Poudlard qui parût soudain beaucoup plus âgé et murmura :

« Je promets de faire tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir, Harry. »

0000

Alors, alors ? Vont-il y arriver ? Comment ? Dénouement juridique et journalistique la semaine prochaine.


	8. Le bon gardien

**Entre Lune et étoile**

Disclaimer : Mme Rowlings possède TOUT.

Message personnel à tous les reviewers : Merci !!

Version revue en septembre 2008, grâce à Ephy (n'hésitez pas hein, quand vous voyez des trucs qui clochent signalez-les moi, je corrige). Puis finaliser en Novembre 2009 grâce à Dina et Thalys.

**8. Le bon gardien**

- Mme Weasley ?

Molly se retourna. Derrière la palissade de son jardin, une petite femme aux vêtements voyants lui faisait de grands signes. Molly hésita. Personne ne devait voir Harry. Mais l'enfant jouait avec les autres dans la maison à présent. Le vent soufflait fort, et Molly n'était sortit que pour étendre son linge. Elle aimait quand les vêtements et les draps séchaient en plein air. Ils prenaient une odeur végétale bien plus agréable que toutes les formules magiques de séchage qu'elle avait essayées. Les cris et les signes de la femme reprirent, et elle décida s'approcher.

- Mme Weasley ! Je suis Rita Skeeter de la _Gazette des sorciers_.

- Rita.... Mon mari est absent, commença Molly battant en retraite.

- Oh ! Mais c'est vous que je venais voir, insista Rita avec son plus charmant sourire. Qui mieux qu'une mère pourrait nous parler d'un orphelin ?

- Je ne crois pas que mon mari aimerait que... - reprit Molly toujours sur la défensive

- Allons Mme Weasley, vous gardez Harry Potter depuis plus de quinze jours, si mes renseignements sont exacts ! Combien de sorcières de famille aimeraient être à votre place ! Quel honneur ! Quelle responsabilité ! Soyez gentille, partagez cela avec nos lectrices !

Molly était elle-même une grande lectrice de Rita Skeeter. C'était donc particulièrement difficile pour elle de refuser une interview. Et puis, oui, elle considérait comme un honneur de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour un gamin aussi gentil et aussi peu gâté par la vie que Harry Potter. Quand on pensait à ce que la communauté magique lui devait !

- Bon, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser le voir, les consignes de sécurité sont très strictes ! finit-elle par répondre.

- Je comprends ! Ce ne sera pas long, lui assura la petite femme, en s'empressant de sortir plumes et parchemins. Alors depuis quand Harry vit-il avec vous ?

Molly vit la plume papote courir sur le parchemin pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à la meilleure réponse à apporter. « Arthur va être furieux », se rendit-elle compte. Presque à regret, elle indiqua :

- Deux semaines.

La plume courrait sur le parchemin, écrivant bien plus que les deux femmes n'avaient échangé de mots.

- Et, comment cela se passe-t-il avec vos enfants ? reprit Rita, essayant d'amener Molly à plus de confessions.

- Oh très bien, très bien ! Vous savez, Harry a l'âge de mon fils Ron et ils s'entendent à merveille. Harry est un enfant très sage, très sensible. Il a un peu de mal avec mes plus grands fils et leurs sempiternelles blagues mais, avec Ron, ça se passe bien !", confia Molly, rassurée par la nature anodine des questions.

- Vous le sentez très fragile ?, s'enquit Rita.

- Oh, c'est sûr ! On le serait à moins, imaginez qu'il a perdu ses parents pour être confiés à des moldus inhumains qui l'ont traité comme un chien !

- Oui, il paraît !, opina Skeeter satisfaite de voir la sorcière s'ouvrir à plus de confidences. Vous confirmez ?

-Tout cela sera public au moment du procès, recula vivement Molly sentant qu'elle s'était laissée entraîner au-delà des limites de la prudence.

- Mais vous confirmez qu'il a été maltraité ? insista la journaliste avec un air peiné qui radoucit Molly.

- Oui. Et, c'est même la raison pour laquelle il est là, expliqua-t-elle pour se justifier elle-même d'être bavarde.

- Battu ? suggéra la journaliste avec une certaine excitation qui rappela Molly à plus de prudence.

- Pas ré.... Mais je ne peux rien dire avant l'audience. Personne ne peut rien dire, affirma-t-elle, prête cette fois à abandonner son linge et à se renfermer dans la maison jusqu'à la disparition de l'intruse.

- Vous semblez aimer l'enfant. Vous ne voudriez pas le garder ?, s'enquit encore Rita, la regardant avec insistance comme si elle avait le pouvoir de lire dans ses pensées. Un peu nerveusement, Molly évita les yeux de la journaliste mais ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Adopter Harry ? Franchement, si personne ne s'était proposé déjà, peut-être. C'est vraiment un très gentil petit garçon qui a besoin d'amour, d'attention et de stabilité.

- Vous voulez dire que vous soutenez la proposition de Lucius Malefoy ? l'interrompit Rita, consciente que Molly essayait d'éviter la question.

Molly était très embêtée. _Voilà, grosse idiote !_ se gronda-t-elle, _et maintenant, que vas-tu lui dire ?_ Mais Rita avait été plus vive :

- Il y a d'autres propositions, n'est-ce pas ?

- Une... Une autre, avoua faiblement Molly, se maudissant de n'avoir pas trouvé comment terminer plus tôt la conversation.

- Je sens qu'elle a votre préférence, insista Rita en souriant.

Molly opina, incapable de décider comment réagir et tout aussi incapable de mentir.

- Je ne sais pas si cette proposition est officielle, commença-t-elle. Rita avait l'air suspendue à ses lèvres, comme la plume flottant dans l'air au dessus du parchemin.

- Il s'agit d'un ami des Potter, un ami très proche de son père si j'ai bien compris. Il est professeur à Poudlard, confia Molly presque malgré elle.

- Son nom ?, souffla Rita comme si elle avait peur que poser la question trop fort fasse s'enfuir son interlocutrice.

- Je ne le connais pas, mentit Molly dans un sursaut d'auto-protection.

- Mais vous l'avez déjà vu ? L'enfant le connaît ? Rita revenait impitoyablement à la charge.

- Oh oui, reconnut Molly en songeant à la visite de Remus, aux espoirs de Harry et à la chanson qui l'avait tant émue. Et le petit souhaite ardemment vivre avec lui. Il n'y aurait pas de meilleur gardien. C'est le seul qui pourra renouer le fil brisé il y a quatre ans.

Abandonnant toute prudence, Molly avait ainsi raconté le chant de Remus et la réaction de Harry, et Rita Skeeter était partie sûre de tenir un scoop qui ferait d'elle une fois de plus la plus célèbre journaliste du monde sorcier.

OO

- Arthur Weasley !

Fudge était entré sans frapper dans le bureau qu'Arthur partageait avec trois autres collègues.

- Monsieur le Ministre ? répondit surpris Arthur, sentant néanmoins que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

Pour souligner sa question, Fudge jeta sur son bureau la dernière édition de la _Gazette des sorciers_. En première page, on pouvait lire : _« Qui aura la garde de Harry Potter ? L'argent ou le cœur ?_ Enquête de notre reporter Rita Skeeter. Lire p.3 et 4. » Sous le regard furibond de son chef, Arthur tourna fébrilement les pages du journal.

« _Qui aura la garde de Potter ? _» Sous ce titre qui s'étalait sur toute la double page, on pouvait lire un article de Skeeter détaillant les propositions - « LES propositions ! », blêmit Arthur - de Malefoy et de Lupin. En parallèle, une interview de Molly, avec une photo, insistait sur les liens entre Harry et Remus.

- Weasley ? Votre femme n'a-t-elle RIEN de mieux à faire avec SEPT enfants à elle et Harry Potter à sa garde que de répandre de fausses rumeurs ?

- Je...je ne savais pas, Monsieur ! Elle...

- Dans toute cette histoire, vous n'avez fait qu'empirer les choses ! explosa Fudge. Vous avez tout gâché ! Tout ! Allez vous en avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment ! Je ne veux plus vous voir avant la fin de cette histoire ! Et surtout pas dans la presse !

- Monsieur de Ministre, essaya timidement mais courageusement Arthur, cet article peut..

- Ah non Weasley, n'insistez pas ! Hors de ma vue !

OOO

Les jours suivants furent animés et incertains. La presse s'agglutinait devant la maison des Weasley. Le Ministère dut intervenir pour que les Moldus du voisinage ne se pose pas de question. Arthur et Molly se terraient chez eux. Le premier attendait patiemment la fin de sa disgrâce - en quelque sorte son sort était maintenant lié à celui de Harry et il trouvait ça assez juste en un sens. Molly prenait tour cela avec beaucoup moins de philosophie. D'abord elle se sentait coupable du traitement infligé à son mari, ensuite elle s'inquiétait pour sa famille : le professeur McGonagall avait écrit pour signaler que le généralement sage Bill s'était battu contre les partisans de la famille Malefoy. Et si Harry finissait entre les mains de Lucius et Narcissa, Molly ne savait pas si elle réussirait à ne pas se sentir coupable de ce dénouement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le procès, apprirent-ils dans la presse, avait été avancé. Malefoy parût, au début, avoir l'avantage de la position sociale et de la fortune. Mais au cours des débats, Lupin, son maintien modeste et déterminé, sa proximité avec Dumbledore qui représentait beaucoup pour la communauté magique, s'affirma de plus en plus comme un parent possible pour Harry Potter. Et l'article de Skeeter n'y était pas pour rien ! Beaucoup de sorciers pensaient en effet que la préférence de l'enfant pour l'une ou l'autre des solutions devaient entrer en ligne de compte. Le courrier des lecteurs de la Gazette débordaient de lettres ouvertes virulentes en ce sens que Molly lisait les larmes aux yeux et découpait pour les garder.

Les six enfants que comptaient la maisonnée avaient passé une partie des premières journées à observer la foule dehors puis s'en étaient désintéressés, si ce n'est que sa présence les empêchait de jouer dehors autant qu'ils l'auraient souhaiter. Ils ratèrent ainsi la première bataille de boules de neige de la saison, ce qui attrista énormément les jumeaux. Quand Harry avait compris que tous ces gens étaient là à cause de lui, ça l'avait évidemment beaucoup inquiété.

- Les gens t'aiment beaucoup, Harry, avait essayé d'expliquer Arthur. Ils s'intéressent à toi et veulent que la meilleure solution soit trouvée pour toi...

- Monsieur Lune m'aime ?, avait questionné l'enfant, l'air assez sceptique devant l'amour de tant d'inconnus.

- Bien sûr, Harry ! Bien sûr !, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui assurer Arthur. Il t'a promis qu'il reviendrait dès que possible ! Je sais que c'est long, mais s'il venait te voir maintenant, on l'empêcherait !

Molly et Arthur passaient une partie de leurs nuits à se demander ce qui se adviendrait si le Tribunal donnait finalement la garde aux Malefoy. Ils ne doutaient pas que Lupin ferait tout pour récupérer Harry. La question était plutôt ce qu'eux étaient prêts à faire... et tendre le petit Harry à Lucius et Narcissa leur paraissait impossible.

- L'autre monsieur a envoyé des cadeaux, remarqua Harry - pourtant quand les paquets étaient arrivés pleins de jouets, de bonbons et de vêtements, il n'y avait pas porté beaucoup d'attention. C'était les jumeaux qui jouaient avec le train, pas Harry.

- L'autre monsieur a beaucoup d'argent, indiqua Arthur, faute de meilleure idée.

- Et on va savoir quand ?, avait encore une fois questionné l'enfant que la fortune des Malefoy ne semblait pas réellement impressionné.

- Bientôt, Harry, bientôt !, avait répété Arthur en réprimant ses soupirs.

oooo

Enfin, un soir, le feu crépita pour laisser apparaître, une nouvelle fois, Dumbledore et Lupin.

- Professeurs !, se précipita Molly, qui était une fois encore dans la cuisine.

- Molly, comment allez-vous ? répondit aimablement Dumbledore

- Bonjour Mme Weasley, la salua gentiment Remus à son tour.

Ils avaient l'air calme mais déterminé et Molly pensa immédiatement qu'ils venaient prendre Harry avant que les Aurors et les Malefoy s'emparent de lui. Et tout cela était sa faute ! Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'écria :

- Oh Professeur Lupin, professeur Dumbledore, je me sens si confuse, si... !

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard et le plus âgé reprit la parole :

- Molly, vous ne savez visiblement pas les dernières nouvelles, sourit Dumbledore.

- Je suis nommé gardien de Harry pour deux ans !, le coupa Remus incapable de se contenir.

- Et votre indiscrétion y est sûrement pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, Remus ? commenta malicieusement Dumbledore.

- On m'a même demandé de chanter cette chanson devant le tribunal, pouffa celui-ci.

- Non ? s'exclama Molly, reprenant des couleurs. Vous devez me raconter ça ! Arthur, les enfants, venez voir qui est là !

Les jumeaux arrivèrent les premiers suivis par Percy. Ron entra ensuite, Harry sur les talons. Ce dernier pila en voyant Remus. Arthur le bouscula en arrivant, Ginny dans les bras.

- Harry, appela doucement Remus. Harry, je suis venu te chercher.

L'enfant le dévisagea longuement avec des yeux incrédules avant de répéter :

- Me chercher ?

- Oui, Harry. Le tribunal m'a nommé ton gardien pour deux ans. Ensuite, je pourrais t'adopter.

- Pour toujours ?

- Pour toujours, Harry !

0000

Bon b'en voilà. z'êtes contents ?

Mais ce n'est pas fini bien sûr, ça ne fait même que commencer !


	9. La vie de château

**_Entre Lune et étoile_**

Disclaimer : Allez, je possède l'elfe Linky. Mais c'est tout

Messages : Donc, comme je disais, ça ne fait que commencer. C'est pas le tout d'avoir la garde de Harry.  
Version révisée le 29 novembre 2009 - merci à Thalys et Dina.

**9. La vie de château.**

Molly ne les avait laissés partir qu'après moult recommandations et les avoir lestés d'un gros sac contenant des vêtements pour Harry.

"Rien n'est très neuf là-dedans, sauf évidemment ce qu'avait envoyé Lucius, mais ça vous évitera de courir faire des courses dès demain", avait-elle commenté.

Tout en la remerciant chaleureusement, Remus s'était promis de se débarrasser très vite ce que les Malefoy avaient pu envoyer - il devait bien y avoir une bonne œuvre à laquelle les donner. Il n'était pas pour le gâchis et n'avait pas de réels problèmes à voir Harry porter des vêtements ayant appartenu à d'autres, mais il n'était pas prêt pour autant à garder les cadeaux empoisonnés de Lucius et Narcissa. Ne serait-ce que pour bien signifier que jamais il ne laisserait les Malefoy s'emparer de l'enfant de James et Lily. Parfois les symboles étaient aussi importants que les principes.

Arthur avait remis cérémonieusement à Remus les potions fortifiantes recommandées par les médecins de Sainte-Mangouste ainsi qu'une prescription pour de nouvelles lunettes. Il lui avait aussi donné le mouchoir qu'ils avaient régulièrement métamorphosé en cerf à chaque fois que Harry en avait eu besoin. Le choix de l'animal avait évidemment beaucoup ému Remus, même s'il n'avait pas commenté devant Dumbledore - il aurait eu l'impression de dénoncer son ami même après sa mort.

Ron et Ginny avaient eu l'air sincèrement tristes de voir partir Harry, et Remus avait solennellement promis qu'ils se reverraient pour jouer tous ensemble très bientôt. Si Fred et George s'étaient faits attraper à essayer de remplir ses poches de bonbons trouent-langue, Remus s'était réjoui de voir son petit protégé en cacher un pour le garder, avec un petit sourire complice. Ça lui plaisait bien que Harry ait une certaine bienveillance pour les fauteurs de trouble.

Pas à dire, la tribu Weasley avait été une belle introduction à la vie magique pour Harry. Et Remus en aurait été presque jaloux s'il n'avait pas mesuré tout ce qu'il restait à accomplir.

Pour son premier trajet par poudre de Cheminette, il avait tenu Harry dans ses bras. Arthur lui avait bien avoué avoir transplané avec Harry - sous le regard désapprobateur de Molly, mais Remus ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Et puis, il avait tellement attendu ce moment, tenir Harry dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait plus à le lâcher. Pour couper court à toutes discussions, Dumbledore avait rappelé que nul - même lui ! - ne pouvait transplaner jusque dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et le réseau de cheminée restait le moyen le plus adapté pour rejoindre Pré-au-lard.

Les deux hommes et l'enfant étaient ainsi arrivés chez Abelforth à la Tête de Sanglier, plus discret que les Trois balais. Un attelage de Poudlard les attendait derrière l'auberge afin d'éviter les journalistes qui tournaient maintenant au village comme des oiseaux de proie pour rapporter l'arrivée de Harry. Afin de détourner encore l'attention, Albus était allé chez Madame Rosmerta plutôt que de se joindre à eux dans le carrosse.

Ils s'y étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, derrière les rideaux tirés pour éviter les images volées et Remus avait en fois de plus touché du doigt ce qu'allait changer l'arrivée de l'enfant dans sa vie. Ce n'étaient pas seulement la responsabilité, le risque et l'attachement qui lui faisaient battre son coeur et serrer sa gorge. C'étaient la politique, la vie publique et le combat qui venaient avec. Il avait besoin de serrer l'enfant contre lui pour se sentir à la hauteur de la tâche.

Il ne le lâcha pas pour pénétrer dans le château, par une entrée directe de l'aile des professeurs, ni pour rejoindre leur appartement, agrandi d'une nouvelle chambre qui attendait Harry. C'est là seulement que Remus le déposa au sol, au milieu des meubles multicolores, des murs jaunes et des rideaux bleus qui tirés reproduisait la carte du ciel avec ses mouvements. Les elfes avaient aussi préparé une collation légère, sucrée et salée qui tenait de la fête d'anniversaire. Linky, une jeune elfe qui avait particulièrement travaillé sur ce projet, s'excusa de ne pas avoir mis de jouets dans la chambre

"Linky a pensé que Maître Remus voudrait le faire", expliqua-t-elle.

"Bien sûr !", avait répondu un Remus, rayonnant à l'idée d'emmener Harry dans des boutiques de jouets et de le gâter un peu, lui à qui Dumbledore avait dû quasiment ordonner de refaire sa propre garde-robe avant de rencontrer les envoyés du Magenmagot.

Pendant tout ce voyage et toutes ces découvertes, Harry, lui, avait gardé ce silence prudent qui le caractérisait. S'il avait eu un peu peur pendant le trajet ? S'il avait été impressionné par le village sorcier, le château, les elfes ou par sa nouvelle la chambre ? Remus aurait bien été en peine de l'affirmer. Il le pensait quand même, à en juger par la crispation de ses petites mains autour de son cou. Mais dans l'ensemble, l'enfant s'était laissé conduire, nourrir, déshabiller et coucher sans aucune protestation. Il s'était même endormi à peine poser la tête sur l'oreiller sans même demander qu'il métamorphose le mouchoir ! Pourtant son nouveau gardien avait quasi religieusement fait apparaître un petit cerf en peluche et l'avait placé sur son oreiller à côté de lui. C'était un peu comme si James et lui veillaient ensemble sur l'enfant endormi, avait-il décidé.

Il était resté là des heures à le regarder dormir, à promettre à James et à Lily qu'il ferait de son mieux et à se remplir de la certitude que l'enfant était maintenant près de lui. Il n'était allé se coucher que parce qu'il était certain qu'il devait être au meilleur de sa forme pour sa première journée avec Harry. Malgré l'heure tardive de son coucher, il avait été incapable de dormir plus de trois heures. Depuis l'aube, il faisait semblant de travailler, assis à son bureau face aux doubles portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Des coups discrets retentirent à sa porte. Remus, surpris, alla ouvrir pour se retrouver face à Severus Rogue, le maître de potions qui assurait en plus de ses propres cours, depuis une semaine, son remplacement.

"Ah, c'est toi, Severus !"

"Je ne te réveille pas, je vois ! Mauvaise nuit ?"

"Harry a bien dormi, si c'est ça que tu veux dire. D'ailleurs, il dort encore", corrigea Remus avec un sourire léger en pensant à l'enfant endormi dans la chambre à côté.

"Ah bien, bien", commenta gauchement Severus.

Après un silence où les deux hommes - qui étaient, sous la houlette de Dumbledore, arrivés à une sorte de paix armée - se dévisagèrent, Remus fit entrer son vieil ennemi.

"Tu as déjà déjeuné, tu veux un thé ?", demanda-t-il par pure courtoisie.

Cohabiter avec Rogue s'était montré aussi difficile qu'il l'avait envisagé. L'homme ne cessait de lui envoyer des piques et des allusions à sa condition depuis qu'il était lui aussi professeur à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air de prendre au sérieux son projet de récupérer Harry et avait affiché pendant tout le procès la plus grande indifférence. S'il l'avait remplacé à chacune des pleines lunes, c'était uniquement à la demande express de Dumbledore, Remus en était convaincu. Et s'il continuait de le faire aujourd'hui ce n'était pas plus par bonté d'âme.

"Non merci", refusa sans surprise Rogue, en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Non ? Que me vaut ta visite matinale ?", s'enquit Remus désireux de couper court à cet entretien. Si Harry se réveillait, il voulait être entièrement disponible pour l'enfant et non occupé à une joute verbale avec le toujours irascible Rogue que sa réussite comme professeur ne semblait pas avoir réconcilié avec la race humaine.

"Notre grand directeur m'a gentiment informé que j'allais continuer à assurer TES cours pendant que tu assumes ta nouvelle paternité."

"Si c'est un problème", commença Remus avec sincérité - l'idée de le faire remplacer était de Dumbledore, pas de lui - mais Severus lui coupa la parole :

" Ne perds pas ta salive, il demande, et j'obéis. Je voulais juste qu'on définisse ensemble le programme... si tu en as un !", lâcha Rogue, avant d'ajouter un venimeux :" Comme ça tes élèves seront peut-être rassurés..."

"Des protestations ?", s'amusa presque ouvertement Lupin.

"Le clan des midinettes est notoirement triste de ton absence", lança le maître de potions avec un sourire narquois.

"Bien sûr", répondit Remus en s'intimant de ne pas s'agacer plus des sous-entendus.

Dire que Remus jouait les jolis-cœurs auprès des élèves avait été une des lignes les plus usitées par Rogue pour l'attaquer, sans qu'il puisse réellement imaginer pourquoi. Il savait qu'il avait en moins de deux mois acquis la réputation d'être un professeur abordable, ce qui ne serait sans doute jamais le cas de son ancien condisciple pour autant qu'il puisse en juger par les bribes de conversation qu'il avait surprises dans les couloirs. De là à insinuer qu'il mettait de meilleures notes aux jolies filles de septième année, il y avait un pas qu'il ne savait pas comment Severus avait franchi. Plutôt que de s'y intéresser, il se dirigea vers son bureau et extrait le parchemin contenant la progression planifiée de ses classes. "Tu en es où avec eux ?"

"J'ai suivi ta progression", reconnut alors Rogue sur un ton étonnamment plus neutre. "Tes plans de cours étaient suffisamment clairs et précis et tes élèves plutôt meilleurs que ce à quoi je m'attendais..."

Ces dernières phrases, Rogue les avait prononcées très vite, s'abîmant dans la contemplation de la bibliothèque de Remus pour éviter son regard. Lunard le jaugea avant de répondre. Se moquait-il de lui ? "Non, probablement pas », songea-t-il. Après un court silence, il le remercia :

"Merci Severus, c'est le compliment le plus inattendu que je n'ai jamais reçu !"

Le Maître des potions haussa les épaules.

"Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Lupin, nous savons ce que nous avons à faire. Et Dumbledore a raison de dire que tu as toujours été bon en Défense contre les forces du Mal... J'imagine que sans ta condition, tu aurais postulé à la formation d'Auror, non ?"

"Je ne crois pas, non", répondit Remus avec des sentiments très partagés. "Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin d'action que James ou..."

"Ça aussi Dumbledore me l'a répété, ne t'inquiète pas", le coupa de nouveau la maître des potions avec de grandes envolées de manches. "Tu n'as jamais été comme eux ! Jamais tu ne m'aurais envoyé à la rencontre d'un loup-garou sous..."

Si c'était comme cela que Severus s'imaginait qu'ils allaient aller de l'avant ! Remus haussa un sourcil avant d'interrompre un peu sèchement son visiteur :

"Je n'ai jamais été Sirius, je sais. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire."

Un nouveau silence armé tomba entre les deux hommes. Remus prit un peu brusquement un grand dossier rempli de parchemins.

"J'avais préparé mes cours, en gros, jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. On peut les reprendre ensemble si tu veux, le temps que Harry se réveille. Il ne reste qu'une semaine et demi, dont un cours d'examen à chaque fois. je ferai les corrections, bien sûr !"

Rogue s'était approché et lisait par-dessus son épaule les plans de cours qu'avait sorti Lupin.

"On peut partager", lâcha-t-il. "Je reste au château pendant les vacances et, avec l'enfant, tu auras de quoi t'occuper, j'imagine. Je te prends tout ça, j'en fais une copie pour mon usage personnel et si j'ai des questions, je reviendrais te voir."

Le Maître des potions avait parlé sans haussé la voix et en fermant avec des gestes précis et soigneux le carton à dessin tendu par Remus. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, ce dernier lui proposa alors :

"Tu veux le voir ?"

"Qui ?"

"L'ENFANT, comme tu l'appelles.

"Lupin, vraiment, je ne suis pas...

"Tu en meurs d'envie", affirma Remus sans bien comprendre une nouvelle fois d'où il tenait cette intuition.

Il eut l'impression que Severus allait s'enfuir, voire abandonner le carton à dessin en plein milieu de son salon. Ou qu'il allait exploser dans une diatribe virulente qui leur interdirait à jamais toute conversation civilisée. Remus s'inquiéta même que son remplaçant fasse payer à ses étudiants cette simple proposition. Mais finalement, c'est d'une voix tendue mais mesurée que Severus demanda :

" Il ressemble à qui ?"

"A James", reconnut Remus repensant au coup au cœur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Harry pour la première fois dans la jardin de Privet Drive.

"Évidemment", répliqua Rogue avec une amertume claire et un pas vers la porte.

" Sauf les yeux, ce sont ceux de Lily", ajouta donc Remus. Lily, est-ce que Severus, comme lui, pourrait aimer l'enfant à cause d'elle, voire malgré elle ? Est-ce que l'amour d'enfance de Rogue serait suffisant à faire oublier les années d'adolescence ? "Tu l'aimeras, je le sais."

Serrant le porte document contre lui comme un bouclier, Severus se dirigea brusquement vers la porte.

"Je sais que ces dernières semaines t'ont conduit à croire aux miracles Remus, mais franchement, ne compte pas sur moi pour s'occuper de lui !"

OO

Quand Remus referma la porte, se demandant encore s'il n'était pas allé trop loin, il entendit un bruit précipité dans son dos. Le temps de tourner la tête, il vit la tête de Harry disparaître de la porte de sa chambre. Avecune certaine excitation anxieuse, il s'y dirigea à son tour.

" Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormi ?"

L'enfant s'était recouché précipitamment et avait disparu sous les couvertures. Seul le haut de son visage dépassait, ses yeux beaucoup trop fermés pour être honnêtes.

"Allons Harry, ne fais pas semblant ! Je t'ai vu, tu sais !", l'appela-t-il gentiment, s'asseyant sur le bord de son petit lit à baldaquin vert.

" Je... je suis désolé", répondit une voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

"De quoi es-tu désolé, Harry ?", demanda patiemment Remus, bien qu'il ait sa petite idée. L'enfant avait eu la même réaction le premier matin chez les Weasley, allant même jusqu'à s'excuser de ne pas avoir aidé Molly à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

"Je... Je n'ai pas attendu que tu m'autorises à me lever", répondit l'enfant toujours enfoncé dans sa couette.

" Harry, assieds-toi et regarde moi, s'il te plaît. Allez !"

L'enfant obéit, apparaissant hors de la couette le cerf serré entre ses petits bras. Remus nota un peu douloureusement qu'il faisait bien attention de rester le plus loin possible de lui.

"Harry, écoute-moi bien. C'est TA chambre. Cet appartement tout entier est le TIEN. Et ce château est TA maison. Et, tant que je n'ai pas dit le contraire, tu peux aller où tu le veux quand tu le veux ! OK ? Tu as entendu des voix, un collègue était venu me parler, et tu as voulu savoir ce qui se passait. C'est tout à fait normal."

L'enfant le dévisagea avec circonspection avant de se risquer :

"Le château ?"

"Tu n'as pas eu le temps de bien t'en rendre compte hier soir, mais nous sommes dans un château. C'est une école. Une des meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Europe, voire du monde. Viens voir !"

Harry accepta de venir dans ses bras, et ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de l'enfant qui donnait sur une cour intérieure vide et blanchie par la neige. Soudain un groupe d'étudiants apparut en courant dans leur champ de vision et se lancèrent dans une rapide bataille de boules de neige ponctuée de rires et d'exclamations. Le regard envieux de son petit protégé n'échappa à Remus :

"Tu veux aller voir la neige ?"

Harry hocha vivement la tête, les yeux pleins d'espérance.

"Alors viens déjeuner et t'habiller, mon chéri !"

Il sentit les petits bras bien serrés contre lui alors qu'il le portait vers le grand salon qui lui servait aussi de bureau. Le cerf était coincé entre leur deux poitrines et faillit tomber quand il assit l'enfant à table. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur lui avec plus de curiosité que de crainte maintenant - c'était déjà ça. Remus s'approcha de la cheminée, prit une pincée d'une poudre dans une petite boîte accrochée sous le manteau. Il la lança dans l'âtre en murmurant : « Les cuisines. »

"Professeur Lupin ?", s'enquit un elfe qui apparut au milieu des flammes sous le regard impressionné de Harry. "Que pouvons-nous pour votre service ?"

"Bonjour", répondit Remus, "j'aimerais un petit déjeuner pour deux, des œufs des toasts, des céréales, du jus d'orange." Il se retourna vers l'enfant médusé pour demander :" Est-ce que quelque chose de spécial te ferait plaisir, Harry ?"

Devant le silence stupéfait de l'enfant, il conclut : " Et puis du thé."

"Dans quelques minutes, Professeur !"

" Merci", répondit Remus à l'elfe qui d'un claquement de doigt disparût.

"Je t'apprendrais à appeler les elfes, tu en auras besoin", commenta Remus en se tournant vers Harry. _Ne pas aller trop vite, il n'a jamais vu de magie, il ne me connaît pas, il a trop de choses à intégrer._ Commence par le plus simple : "Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu, tu as bien dormi ?"

"Oui. Très bien", murmura Harry.

"Ah, tant mieux !" répondit joyeusement Remus, espérant confusément l'amener à plus de légèreté par l'exemple.

A cet instant, le feu crépita, et trois elfes chargés de plateaux et de vaisselle apparurent. En quelques secondes, la table fut mise et chargée de mets les plus divers. Harry se frotta furtivement les yeux comme incapable de croireen de tels prodiges. Puis les trois elfes firent une brève révérence et disparurent dans un claquement de doigt.

"Les elfes de maison sont des créatures magiques", décida d'expliquer Remus, en cherchant un peu ses mots. "Ils sont des serviteurs très fidèles et très efficaces. Dans un grand château comme celui-ci, ils sont beaucoup, plusieurs dizaines. Ils s'occupent du ménage, des repas, pour que les professeurs et les élèves aient plus de temps pour travailler."

"Ils font tout alors !", conclut l'enfant quand il fut sûr que l'adulte en avait fini.

"A peu près", sourit Remus, incapable de se décider à dire tout ce qui le gênait dans cet arrangement. Le temps des jugements de valeurs n'était pas encore venu.

L'enfant fronça un peu les sourcils, jouant avec sa cuiller dans son bol, et Remus demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir ?"

"Pourquoi... pourquoi Molly et Arthur, avec tous leurs enfants..."

"Ils n'ont pas d'elfe ?", termina Remus pour lui - assez content de la question parce qu'elle disait que Harry prenait confiance et aussi parce qu'elle lui permettait d'introduire un grain de sable dans sa première présentation. "Parce que acheter un elfe coûte cher."

"Acheter ?"

"Dans la plupart des vieilles familles sorcières, les elfes sont suffisamment nombreux pour se marier et avoir des enfants et épargner à leurs maîtres le besoin d'en acheter", compléta Remus, espérant ne pas être trop amer non plus.

"Comme des animaux alors ?", s'enquit assez timidement Harry après de longues secondes de réflexion.

"Un peu", reconnut Remus. "Mais les elfes ici sont généralement assez contents de leur sort. Servir ici est prestigieux..." L'enfant avait l'air un peu perdu par ses explications et ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus touché à son repas. La pédagogie demandait de changer de sujet :"Tu as terminé ?"

Quand l'enfant eut acquiescé, Remus le reconduisit en le tenant par la main dans sa chambre pour l'habiller chaudement avec les vêtements donnés par les Weasley.

" Te voilà prêt ?", demanda-t-il en souriant.

L'enfant hocha la tête, souriant lui aussi. Remus prit une cape, une écharpe et des gants au portemanteau et l'entraîna dehors.

ooo

« Jamais je ne pourrais retrouver mon chemin tout seul ! », s'affola Harry, s'efforçant de rester au niveau des grandes enjambées de Remus dans les multiples escaliers et passages qu'ils empruntèrent. Le sorcier s'arrêta immédiatement.

« Tu ne seras jamais tout seul, Harry. Pas avant que tu ne saches te repérer en tout cas. Pardon si je marche trop vite », conclut-il en lui souriant, et l'enfant eut l'air à la fois un peu gêné et rassuré en même temps.

Ils finirent beaucoup plus lentement le chemin jusqu'à la cour intérieure qu'ils avaient contemplée de la fenêtre. Remus essaya de lui donner quelques points de repère :

"Nous sommes dans l'escalier principal de l'aile des professeurs, c'est là que nous habitons. A ta gauche, le passage conduit vers l'école, vers le Hall d'entrée, la Grande salle où se prennent les repas... Mais nous nous allons aller à droite, pour être plus vite dehors. A chaque porte, je dois donner un mot de passe parce que les élèves n'ont pas le droit de venir ici. Nous verrons si tu as besoin d'en apprendre plus tard, d'accord ?"

L'enfant sauta avec une joie visible dans la neige quand ils furent dehors, mais la seconde d'après, il leva les yeux et sembla totalement médusé par la taille du château et son architecture. Il tournait très lentement sur lui-même, et Remus ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une boule de neige pour le ramener à la réalité. Elle l'atteignit en plein visage.

"Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai mal visé", s'excusa Lunard se précipitant pour l'essuyer et le serrer dans ses bras

"C'est pas grave", répondit Harry machinalement. Des larmes lui montèrent cependant aux yeux, renforçant le trouble de Remus.

" Je t'ai fait mal ?"

"Non, non. c'est.. C'est que... tu es le premier adulte à jouer avec moi", finit par répondre Harry, en larmes pour de bon à la fin de sa phrase.

Le cœur serré, Remus l'étreignît tout contre lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

"Je VEUX jouer avec toi. Autant que tu voudras !"

"Vrai ?", demanda Harry, commençant à réaliser son pouvoir incroyable sur cet homme.

"Vrai."

" Tu veux bien me porter sur ton dos ?", demanda Harry, stupéfait de sa propre audace.

" Bien sûr !", répondit Remus qui, joignant le geste à la parole, l'installa sur son dos et se mit à courir.

Harry riait aux éclats, essayant d'attraper au passage des flocons de neige. Ses cris attirèrent bientôt des étudiants qui regardaient médusés LEUR professeur jouer avec un petit garçon sous la neige.

« Tu crois que c'est Harry Potter ?", demanda une élève de sixième année à sa voisine, et bientôt tous surent qu'ils avaient devant eux : l'enfant qui avait survécu à Voldemort.

Quand Remus se rendant compte de leur présence, s'immobilisa, les élèves se regroupèrent instantanément autour d'eux. Harry vint immédiatement se blottir dans ses bras devant tant de visages nombreux et inconnus.

"Ce sont les élèves, Harry", lui glissa Remus.

"Vous êtes revenu, Monsieur, lança une petite Gryffondor de première année - Et il fallait le courage d'un Gryffondor, pensa Remus.

"Oui, et je ne suis pas revenu seul, comme vous le savez", répondit-il, prenant les devants : « Et oui, C'EST Harry Potter. »

Un murmure s'éleva mais la main levée de Lupin le fit taire :

"C'est avant tout un enfant de cinq ans qui a vécu des choses très difficiles. comme vous le savez tous, j'en suis sûr. J'étais l'ami de ses parents et je suis maintenant son gardien et j'ai demandé à l'adopter."

Il laissa ses paroles faire leur chemin avant d'ajouter

"Je comprends votre curiosité, mais elle est ici totalement déplacée. Je ne veux voir PERSONNE l'embêter sur son histoire ou sa cicatrice, c'est bien clair ?"

Un murmure d'assentiment lui répondit.

"Je souhaite aussi que vous l'appeliez simplement Harry. C'est un enfant comme les petits frères et sœurs que vous avez peut-être. Ne le chargez pas d'un nom qui signifie plus de chose pour vous que pour lui", ajouta encore Remus

La masse des élèves hocha la tête. Personne n'osa vraiment braver son discours, et Remus se prit à se dire qu'il était peut-être jugé aussi ferme qu'accessible.

"Enfin, pour le cas où ça vous intéresse", compléta-t-il encore, un peu malicieusement, "je reprendrai mes cours après les vacances de Noël. Je me suis mis d'accord avec le professeur Rogue pour.."

"Oh, Monsieur, Monsieur, pitié "! s'insurgèrent nombre d'élèves, dont quelques Serpentards, nota Remus.

"Allons, allons, ce sont mes cours, mes sujets et je les corrige ! De quoi avez-vous peur ?" se moqua-t-il gentiment. Dans ses bras, Harry l'observait avec une totale admiration dont il ne savait que faire. "Allez, disparaissez ! Vous n'avez donc pas classe ?"

Les étudiants se dispersèrent à regret, commentant entre eux les paroles de leur professeur. De l'avis général, il semblait prêt à tout pour cet enfant, même à les sacrifier à Rogue !

oooo

Note (pour ceux que ça intéresse mes débats intérieurs) : J'ai décidé que Rogue et Lupin se tutoient. Parce que Harry et Drago se tutoient et qu'on sait qu'ils étaient étudiants en même temps (vraiment pour ceux que ça intéresse) !


	10. Secrets à partager

**Entre Lune et Etoile**

Disclaimer. pas à moi, non, non, non

Messages : Vous voulez plus de Rogue ? Attendez un peu, ça vient.

**10- Secrets à partager.**

« Harry, je... je dois m'absenter quelques jours. »

Non, ça n'allait pas. Il avait eu de la chance en décembre parce que le jugement avait été rendu juste après la pleine lune. Mais là, dans deux jours, il devrait se terrer dans une cave en attendant d'avoir cessé d'être une menace pour tous les humains. Comment expliquer ça à un si petit garçon, qui connaissait si peu de choses au monde magique et ne vivait avec lui que depuis quelques semaines ?

« Harry, trois jours par mois, je travaille à Londres. »

Non, décidément, l'idée d'Albus était ridicule. Il n'allait pas entrer de nouveaux dans ces mensonges maintenant que l'ensemble de la communauté magique savait qu'il était un loup-garou ! Même pour l'amour de Harry ! Il était un LOUP-GAROU ! Et si Harry devait être son fils - ou tout comme - il allait bien falloir lui dire !

« Lui dire la vérité », se dit Remus en se levant brusquement de son lit et enfilant une robe de chambre rouge. « Il n'y a QUE la vérité. »

Il se sourit dans le miroir pour se féliciter de sa décision et s'encourager avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il entra sans bruit dans celle de l'enfant. Elle s'était considérablement remplie depuis Noël. Il y avait le jeu de construction magique, - les pièces tenaient dans l'air si on le souhaitait très fort. Il le lui avait offert dès leur première sortie au Pré-au-lard. Molly lui avait confié que ça avait été son jeu favori au Terrier et ça ne s'était pas démenti, même si le choix s'était élargi ! Il y avait maintenant une véritable collection de cerfs en peluche de taille et de couleurs variées sur le lit de Harry, certains offerts par des élèves de Poudlard qui avaient remarqué l'attirance de l'enfant. Pourtant au moment d'aller se coucher, Harry leur préférait toujours le mouchoir métamorphosé. Mme Bibine et Minerva lui avait donné pour Noël un jeu de Quiddich modèle réduit - on y jouait à deux, chaque joueur manipulant les joueurs en les désignant du doigt. C'était encore un peu difficile pour Harry, mais lui et Ron aimaient y jouer quand le benjamin des Weasley venait passer l'après-midi à Poudlard.

« Minerva et son amour pour le Quiddich ! », sourit Remus « L'année prochaine, si je ne l'en dissuade pas, elle lui offre un balai ! ».

Dumbledore lui avait offert un ballon magique - il revenait vers son propriétaire quand on le sifflait. Pratique, vu la taille du parc, devait reconnaître Lupin. Severus - Severus !- lui avait offert l'intégrale des aventures de Joey, le Moldu fou et Hagrid un grand livre animé - bien sûr, mais Harry avait été surpris du réalisme des images - sur les dragons. « Un drôle de choix », avait commenté Minerva mais Remus s'était attendu à pire - un livre sur les loups-garous par exemple. Sans compter le pull-over envoyé par Molly, les dessins de Ron et Ginny, -Rien des Dursley, bien sûr - l'enfant était resté d'abord incrédule puis s'était jeté sur ses cadeaux. Remus sourit en repensant à la joie de Harry, aux larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir.

Son petit protégé dormait encore à poings fermés. Il s'était couché un peu tard hier profitant de ce que Remus, plongé dans ses corrections, n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure. Depuis la rentrée, il devait jongler entre son rôle de professeur et son rôle de gardien. L'elfe Linky le secondait, s'occupant de Harry quand il était en cours. Mais ça ne se passait pas aussi bien que Remus et Linky l'auraient souhaité. Harry grimaçait souvent en la voyant arriver, mais Remus ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Il avait un moment songé à l'envoyer à l'école du Pré-au-lard mais Harry n'avait pas l'âge. Et, Dumbledore pensait que sa sécurité ne serait pas assurée, se rappela Remus, qui continuait de se demander s'il était très sain d'élever Harry sans autres enfants de son âge. Heureusement qu'il y avait Ron !

Harry s'était retourné vers lui, comme à l'écoute de son monologue intérieur. Ses cheveux rebelles laissaient voir sa cicatrice, immense sur ce si petit front. Finalement, l'enfant s'étira et sursauta en le voyant - la violence des réactions de surprise ou de peur de Harry continuait à désespérer Remus. « Ca ne fait qu'un tout petit mois », se répéta-t-il pour se calmer, « un mois contre quatre ans. »

« Bonjour, petit chat », le salua-t-il en souriant.

« Rem... Remus ? »

« Qui veux-tu que ça soit ? », se moqua gentiment l'adulte.

Harry cherchait maintenant à tâtons ses lunettes, mais sa main fébrile fit tomber le livre de Hagrid avec les lunettes sur le sol - les lunettes flambantes neuves, les plus légères possibles que Remus lui avait fait confectionner à Londres. Se reprochant déjà de ne pas lui avoir donné, le sorcier se précipita trop tard, les lunettes étaient cassées.

« Je...je suis désolé », commença Harry, déjà au bord des larmes.

« Harry, je commence à en avoir assez », l'interrompit Remus, agacé par avance des excuses perpétuelles de son protégé.

Mais ces mots figent enfant dans la crainte, et il leva instinctivement ses bras en protection d'une éventuelle punition.

« Harry, non », soupira Remus, s'invectivant intérieurement pour avoir perdu sa patience. « Non, Harry, non. Arrête d'avoir peur de tout ! De moi, de Linky, personne ne te veut de mal ici. Ce qui est cassé se répare. Tu ne pouvais pas voir sans tes lunettes. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois fâché ?»

En parlant, il ramassa les lunettes et les répara d'un coup de sa baguette magique et les mit sur le nez de l'enfant.

« Franchement Harry », continua-t-il, « ai-je l'air si effrayant ? Je ne suis pas un dragon quand même! »

Après un instant d'hésitation, et une inspection de la réparation, Harry remit ses lunettes et regarda Remus par en dessous :

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« De quoi, grands dieux, serai-je ENCORE fâché ? »

« Je ne sais pas », reconnut l'enfant avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Moi, non plus », constata Remus. « Allez, viens me dire bonjour plutôt, non ? »

Harry grimpa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. Lupin le serra dans ses bras tout en se demandant comment avoir la discussion qu'il avait en tête après ce départ chaotique.

« Harry, est-ce que tu es bien ici ? »

« Ici ? Sur tes genoux ? »

« Non, ici, à Poudlard. »

« Oui, pourquoi ? », demanda l'enfant tout de suite inquiet.

« Tu aimes bien être avec moi ? », continua Remus sans répondre à la première question.

Rendu muet par l'angoisse, Harry hocha la tête avec gravité. Lupin se demanda encore une fois comment continuer : « Merlin que c'est difficile ! »

« Ce que j'ai à te dire est un peu compliqué », commença-t-il, malgré tout. S'il ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui, il ne le ferait sans doute jamais. « Mais si tu aimes bien vivre ici avec moi, tu dois le savoir. Et, je pense que tu es assez grand pour comprendre. » Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent encore derrière ses lunettes.« Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça ! Je ne vais ni te renvoyer, ni...rien de ce que tu peux craindre - je ne sais même pas ce que tu peux craindre", affirma Remus, plus ému qu'il n'aurait aimé. Ses émotions devaient impressionner l'enfant. Arrête tes grandes phrases, va droit au but ! "Mon problème est que... je ...suis malade. »

« Tu as de la fièvre ? », s'inquiéta l'enfant.

« Non », répond Remus en souriant plus largement qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. « Enfin pas aujourd'hui.. Mais dans trois jours, je vais être très malade. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? », s'enquit Harry toujours intéressé par les possibilités sans fin ouvertes par la magie.

« Je suis malade tous les mois, au moment de la pleine Lune, depuis que je suis petit », résuma Remus en trouvant presque que, dis comme ça, il n'aurait pas dû se plaindre de son sort. "C'est pour ça qu'on m'appelle Lunard », ajouta-t-il encore peut-être pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Alors il se tut, se blottissant un peu plus au creux des bras de Remus comme s'il sentait, confusément, que ces paroles annonçaient une séparation.

« Harry, quand je suis malade, je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi », reprit Remus, conscient qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout. "Quand je suis malade, je me transforme.... en loup-garou », termina-t-il furieux de sentir sa gorge se serrer. Harry avait peut-être toujours peur qu'il le laisse, mais Remus était aussi terrorisé que lui à l'idée de lui faire peur ou de constituer une menace pour l'enfant. Mais Harry ne comprenait pas :

« En quoi ? »

« En une sorte de loup », expliqua Remus en se forçant à garder la voix la plus neutre possible.

« En LOUP ? », demanda Harry avec l'air de penser que maintenant Remus se moquait de lui. Ses yeux verts cherchaient dans le visage de son tuteur ce frémissement annonciateur d'un grand rire, et l'enfant frissonna presque quand il ne rencontra qu'un regard très sérieux et un peu triste.

« Oui, Harry, en loup. Ça ne dure que la nuit de la pleine lune, mais ça me fatigue, le jour précédent et le jour suivant, je dois me reposer. »

« Ah. »

« Tu n'as pas de question ? », demanda Lupin le plus gentiment qu'il put avec l'émotion qui est la sienne.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« C'est normal. tu... tu dois y réfléchir. Tu peux m'en reparler plus tard", affirma Remus, presque bafouillant. Il se força à inspirer plusieurs fois avant de reprendre :" La semaine prochaine, quand je serai malade, Minerva va s'occuper de toi. je serai vite revenu près de toi »

« Mais tu iras où, toi ? »

« Dans un endroit où je ne peux faire de mal à personne », énonça Remus, un peu sèchement peut-être. Harry frissonna de nouveau mais resta contre lui.

« Je... je peux rien faire pour t'aider ? », chuchota-t-il sans le regarder.

Remus le serra contre lui pour répondre :

« Tu peux continuer à être gentil avec Minerva. Je serai vite revenu. Tu sais, j'étais malade bien avant de te connaître et je le serai toute ma vie, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude ! », ajouta-t-il un peu amèrement.

000

« Vraiment Hagrid, ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non, professeur, non. Et si ça vous rend service, moi ça me fait plaisir ! »

« Je me sens fautive, j'avais promis à Lupin. »

« Allons professeur ! On me l'a bien confié quand il avait 15 mois. Il a presque 6 ans, maintenant ! Et ce n'est que pour une après-midi ! »

« Oui, Hagrid, bien sûr. Si je n'avais pas tout ce travail en retard ! Et puis vous verrez, il est très sage. »

« Oui, même peut-être un peu trop ! »

Minerva lui lance un regard méfiant.

« Vous allez faire quoi avec lui ? »

Hagrid soupire :

« Professeur, faut savoir, si vous me faîtes confiance ! Enfin, si vous voulez savoir, je dois soigner une licorne qui a eu une mise bas difficile, avec toute cette neige ! Et aider M'dame Chourave à aérer les serres. Rien de bien dangereux, si c'est le fond de votre pensée ! Qu'en penses-tu, bonhomme, on va s'en sortir ? »

Harry, qui était resté sagement silencieux aux côtés de Minerva, n'a pu s'empêcher de montrer son intérêt pour les licornes qu'il n'avait pour l'instant vu que dans les livres. Il opine vigoureusement pour montrer son envie de rester avec Hagrid. Le professeur McGonagall finit par quitter la cabane du garde-chasse après moult recommandations.

Le colosse se tourna vers l'enfant, se penchant un peu pour croiser son regard

« Allons, Harry, tu es prêt ? Tu es bien couvert ? Alors, suis moi ! »

Dès les premières enjambées de Hagrid, l'enfant sait qu'il aura beaucoup de mal à le suivre ! Encore plus de mal qu'avec Remus !

« Eh, Monsieur Hagrid, où allons-nous ? »

« Voir les licornes, dans la forêt ! Tu vas adorer le poulain, Harry, je le sais ! Et laisse donc tomber le monsieur !»

« Dans la forêt ? Dans la FORET INTERDITE? ? », questionne Harry à bout de souffle, tant d'inquiétude que parce qu'il doit courir pour suivre le garde-chasse.

« Bien sûr ! où crois-tu que vivent les créatures magiques ? »

« Remus a dit... » - commence Harry

« Que tu ne devais pas y aller ? J'espère bien ! C'est TRES dangereux ! Eh Crocdur, attends-nous ! Harry a du mal à suivre. »

Hagrid attrape son chien pour attendre l'enfant.

« Alors ? » insiste Harry très soucieux à l'idée de désobéir à son tuteur.

« Comment ça 'alors' ? »

« Alors on va y aller quand même ? »

« Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ton gardien ne veut pas que tu y ailles SEUL - et avec raison - mais il sait qu'avec moi tu ne risques rien. Même le professeur McGonagall le sait.»

Harry ne répond rien, il regarde la sombre forêt qui est encore à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'eux. Il se sent vraiment bien avec Hagrid, mieux qu'avec bien des professeurs. Néanmoins, l'idée du danger reste nouvelle pour lui - ses aventures ont, jusqu'à présent, été surtout domestiques ! Il n'est pas très à l'aise si loin du château. Comme s'il sentait son hésitation, Hagrid reprend :

« Tu sais Harry, nous allons aller dans une partie plutôt sûre de la forêt mais c'est un peu loin. je vais te porter jusque là. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il charge l'enfant sur ses épaules et repart de son pas lourd mais efficace. La forêt se rapproche très vite maintenant. Harry, qui a repris son souffle, est un peu gêné. Il déteste se sentir une charge de qui que ce soit !

« Hagrid, tu sais, j'aurais pu rester avec Minerva. Elle se sent obliger de jouer avec moi tout le temps mais je peux jouer seul ! Quand Remus travaille, il me laisse jouer dans son bureau. Je ne fais pas de bruit. Je ne le dérange pas ! »

« Tout le monde a bien vu, Harry, que tu aimes beaucoup le professeur Lupin et que tu es très gentil avec lui. Mais, le professeur McGonagall voulait bien faire. Et puis tu es mieux là, non ? »

« Si », reconnaît Harry, « je ne suis jamais allé dans la forêt. »

Bientôt la lisière a disparu, et Harry se demande bien comment Hagrid, qui avance en sifflotant, se repère. Ils arrivent bientôt dans une clairière. Hagrid le dépose doucement sur le sol :

« Bon, elles ne doivent pas être loin, mais elles sont très timides. Je vais aller à leur recherche. Toi, tu restes là avec Crocdur, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Hagrid. »

Le garde-chasse revient bientôt avec une licorne chancelante, son poil argenté est terne. A ses côtés, un poulain doré avance, en lui donnant des petits coups de naseaux comme pour l'encourager. Hagrid l'appelle :

« Viens Harry, mais très doucement surtout. Voilà, c'est bien, donne-lui ta main à sentir. Voilà, maintenant approche toi du petit. Attire-le avec cette carotte, allez jouer tous les deux. Moi, je m'occupe de la mère. vous restez dans la clairière, hein, sinon le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Lupin vont m'arracher les yeux ! »

Harry joue un moment avant le poulain. Quand celui-ci revient s'allonger contre sa mère, l'enfant le suit. Alors qu'il observe les soins qu'Hagrid prodigue, une batterie de questions le hante. Ce ne sont pas des questions nouvelles mais l'accumulation de petites interrogations qu'Harry a accumulé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard sans oser les poser. « Pourquoi ne pas les essayer sur cet adulte là ? » se dit-il :

« Dis Hagrid, tu es un professeur ? »

« Non, Harry, non. »

« Mais... tu as été étudiant ici ? », questionne-t-il encore parce qu'il a bien compris maintenant que quasiment tout le monde a été élève à Poudlard avant d'y enseigner. Même les fantômes et les personnages sur les tableaux !

« Oui, Harry », confirme Hagrid sans surprise.

« Ah. Avec Remus et mes parents ? »

« Peu de temps avant. J'étais déjà garde-chasse quand ils étaient à Poudlard. »

« Alors tu le connais depuis longtemps, Remus. Pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours « professeur » ? »

« C'est son titre non ? Et puis, nous n'avons pas jamais été amis. »

« Vous ne vous aimez pas ? », s'inquiète maintenant Harry, parce qu'il y a ce sombre Severus avec qui Remus a parfois des conversations tendues.

« Si, je crois que si. En tout cas, moi, je l'aime bien. Mais j'étais le garde-chasse et, eux, les Maraudeurs ! Moi je devais aider à maintenir la discipline et eux faisaient tout pour y échapper. »

Il y a trop d'informations dans la réponse de Hagrid, Harry ne sait pas vraiment par quoi commencer.

« Les mar'deurs ? »

« Oui ton père, Remus, Peter et Sirius. »

Peter ? Sirius ? Voilà des noms que Harry ne connaît pas. Il sent aussi qu'il ne doit pas trop insister. Mais, l'enfant a d'autres questions :

« Et Remus, c'était déjà un loup-ga'ou ? »

« Tu veux dire un loup-gaRou, Harry ? », questionne lentement Hagrid qui a arrêté de bander le flanc de la licorne en entendant la question.

« Oui, c'est ça ! », confirme l'enfant, ravi d'avoir retenu le bon mot.

« C'est lui qui t'en as parlé ? », enquête le garde-chasse un peu gêné.

« Oui », confirme Harry sans vraiment se rendre compte de l'inconfort de son interlocuteur.

« C'est un homme courageux, ton tuteur, tu sais, Harry. Il s'est battu pour toi, il s'est toujours battu », constate Hagrid après un court instant de réflexion.

Visiblement le garde-chasse admire Remus, comprend l'enfant sans trop comprendre le pourquoi de cette admiration. Il sent encore qu'il vaut mieux changer de sujet :

« Est-ce que ça lui fait mal ? »

« Quoi ? »

« De se transformer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, je n'en sais fichtre rien", regrette ouvertement Hagrid. "Je sais seulement que le professeur Rogue lui prépare une potion pour l'aider, donc je pense que ce n'est pas très agréable. »

Harry sait que le professeur Rogue est ce Severus qui vient parfois le soir travailler avec Remus dans le salon. Quand il arrive, Lunard ferme la porte de sa chambre, mais Harry sait quand même que leurs conversations sont tendues comme s'ils se forçaient à faire des choses ensemble. Il a aussi découvert la potion pimentine avec son premier rhume et il est prêt à témoigner qu'on ne prend pas de potions pour son plaisir. Toutes ces informations contradictoires le plongent dans des pensées un peu circulaires. Il caresse le poulain licorne qui s'est endormi entre sa mère et lui. Il regarde Hagrid qui masse la licorne avec des huiles mystérieuses. Il aimerait vraiment que Remus soit là pour répondre à toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête. Osera-t-il les poser ce soir quand il reviendra ?

« Tu sais quand il revient ? », finit-il par demander.

« Qui, Harry, qui ? » demande Hagrid qui lui aussi était plongé dans ses propres réflexions.

« Lun', enfin Remus », précise Harry qui se souvient juste à temps de la demande de son tuteur : « Tu sais, Harry, je préfère que tu m'appelles Remus devant les autres. Comment t'expliquer ? Lunard, c'est un nom secret, que seuls mes amis les plus proches connaissent, et je préfèrerai que ça reste comme cela ».

« Ah », réfléchit Hagrid. « Je ne sais pas, Harry. La pleine lune est ce soir... Sans doute pas avant as demandé au professeur McGonagall ? »

« Euh, non », reconnaît Harry.

« Tu verras bien. Bon, j'ai fini. On va les laisser tranquille. Il est tard déjà, on ne pourra pas aider le professeur Chourave aujourd'hui. je le ferai demain. On va aller boire une tasse de chocolat chez moi, qu'en dis- tu ? »

Les licornes les regardèrent disparaître dans les fourrés. La forêt bruit de cette chose incroyables : l'enfant des maraudeurs était à Poudlard.

0000

Remus ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. « Où suis-je ? » Il n'est plus dans les caves du château, le plafond est blanc, il est dans un endroit chaud et confortable. Un lit ! Il lève doucement sa main dans la pénombre : elle n'a plus aucun poil, ni aucune griffe. C'est une main, et non une patte de loup. Il est redevenu lui-même.

Remus soupire de soulagement. Malgré les années, il porte toujours cette crainte en lui, qu'une fois il restera un loup. Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu le réveiller ? Le matin ? Il se sent encore très fatigué. Il perçoit alors une présence dans la pièce. Il se tourne brusquement - trop brusquement, évidemment ! - et voit Harry battre ne fois de plus retraite. Pour une fois qu'il avait fait le premier pas !

« Non, Harry, Reste ! S'il te plaît, reste ». Il désigne en tapotant une place à côté de lui. L'enfant s'approche lentement mais finit pas se lover contre lui en murmurant

« Bonjour Remus. je. je suis si content que tu sois là ! »

Lupin le serre contre lui. Les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge par l'émotion.

« Moi aussi Harry. je suis content de te retrouver. Qu'as-tu fait pendant ces trois jours ? »

« Je suis resté avec Minerva qui m'a lu des tonnes d'histoires. Et on a joué aux cartes aussi. et aux puzzles L'après-midi, elle avait trop de travail et je suis allé avec Hagrid. on a soigné des licornes dans ... »

Comme il n'ose continuer, Remus sourit et complète :

« ...dans la Forêt magique. Je suis content que tu y sois allé avec Hagrid. »

« Mais il ne faut pas y aller seul, hein, Remus ? »

« Non, Harry, confirme Remus. " Hagrid te l'a dit ? »

« Oui, il a dit c'est TRES dangereux tout seul »

« Il a raison. »

« Ah », ponctua Harry, l'air clairement dubitatif.

« C'est quoi ce 'ah' ? » , questionne Remus, un peu amusé par la réaction du petit garçon.

« Ca n'avait pas l'air dangereux », reconnait l'enfant, allant même jusqu'à hausser les épaules.

« Parce que tu étais avec lui ! », s'écrie Remus, un peu inquiet de le voir prendre ses avertissements à la légère. D'habitude, Harry était l'obéissance même, s'arrêtant immédiatement au premier 'non'. Remus s'attendait à ce que ça change avec le temps ; il l'espérait même. Mais il aurait préféré que la première infraction du petit garçon n'ait rien à voir avec la Forêt interdite.

« Ah », répète Harry, toujours peu convaincu, et Remus se demande s'il doit insister. Mais l'enfant, pris dans ses propres raisonnement, change totalement de sujet : « Hagrid m'a aussi dit que quand tu étais petit, tu faisais plein de bêtises avec les Mar, les Mar.. ».

« Les Maraudeurs ? », interroge Remus avec une nouvelle inquiétude : il n'a pour l'instant parlé que de Lily et James, montré des photos, raconté des histoires gaies et simples. Il a parlé de leur engagement à tous - à tous ? oui pour l'instant à tous - contre Voldemort. S'il savait qu'il devrait un jour parler de Sirius et Peter, il voulait que Harry soit un peu plus grand. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'en vouloir à Hagrid, il était impossible d'espérer élever Harry dans une bulle où il pourrait contrôler toutes les informations qui parviendraient à l'enfant qui confirmait, a priori ravi :

« Oui, c'est ça ! »

« Et il t'a dit quoi d'autres ?» , s'enquiert Remus en préparant sa défense.

« Rien», répond Harry, en haussant de nouveau les épaules. «Que vous faisiez des bêtises. C'est vrai ? »

« C'est assez vrai », reconnaît Remus en souriant, après tout il n'y avait pas de raison de cacher cela. « Enfin, surtout au début, quand nous étions très jeunes. Après, même quand on essayait de bien faire, on nous rendait toujours responsables de tout », ajouta-t-il plus pour lui même.

« C'est pas juste ! », s'insurge l'enfant l'air réellement en colère, peut-être parce que ça lui rappelle l'injustice de son oncle et sa tante envers lui.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry. On peut les comprendre, tu sais : on n'y était quand même souvent pour quelque chose ! », concède Remus en riant. L'enfant prend le temps de digérer cette nuance avant de reprendre ses questions :

« Et il a dit qu'il y avait mon père, toi et deux autres ? »

« Peter et Sirius ? », soupire cette fois Remus. On y était. Plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu mais sans doute était-ce impossible d'espérer retarder trop ce moment. « OK. Sirius était le meilleur ami de ton père, James. C'était le plus grand faiseur de blague que je n'ai jamais connu. Il n'avait peur de rien. C'était aussi ton parrain », explique-t-il sans trop savoir si sa présentation est suffisamment équilibrée.

« Etait ? », relève Harry dont les yeux ont brillé à la présentation de Sirius. Peut-être aurais-je dû être plus partial, s'interroge Remus. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à simplement le haïr ?

« Il est en prison aujourd'hui, Harry» , il répond finalement, presque à regret. « A Azkaban. Il n'en sortira pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Évidemment, songe Remus en détournant les yeux pour composer sa réponse. Comment l'enfant n'aurait-il pas posé la question ? Est-ce qu'il ne passait pas son temps à l'inciter à poser des questions ? Et quelle autre question aurait-il pu poser ?

« Harry », commence-t-il assez sérieusement quand il se retourne. Comme à chaque fois qu'il prend un ton moins léger, l'enfant en face de lui se fige plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. « Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire comme réponse. Mais je te promets de te parler un jour de Peter et Sirius : de comment Peter est mort, de pourquoi Sirius est en prison. C'est une histoire triste, très triste. Et pour l'instant, c'est mieux que je la porte seul, OK ? »

Une certaine déception apparaît sur le visage de Harry mais il n'ose visiblement pas insister. Et si Remus en est un peu soulagé, une partie de lui ne peut pas ne pas regretter que l'enfant ait encore un peu trop peur de lui pour l'interroger davantage. Il est d'autant plus désarçonné quand l'enfant se risque finalement à lui demander de sa petite voix timide :

« C'est à eux que tu penses quand, des fois, tu as l'air triste ? »

Remus doit déglutir plusieurs fois avant de se sentir capable de répondre.

« A eux et à tes parents» , reconnaît-il avec une voix un peu étranglée qui lui déplaît : Harry avait besoin de se construire un avenir pas de ressasser avec lui un passé remontant à avant sa naissance. « Mais ça suffit comme ça ! » Il se jette sur lui en le chatouillant et en affirmant : « Je suis un loup qui a très faim de bisous ! »

Le rire de Harry criant grâce sous les chatouilles de Remus éloigne alors tous les fantômes qui s'étaient réunis autour d'eux, mieux que la lumière du soleil.

« Tu te rends ? Alors, allons déjeuner ! »

ooo

Version revue en novembre 2009 grâce à Dina et Thalys.

Les pleines lunes : 16 décembre 1986, 15 janvier 1987


	11. Papa Lune

**Entre Lune et Etoile**

Disclaimer : Toujours pas grand chose

Version revue en novembre 2009 grâce à Dina et Thalys.

**11 - Papa Lune**

« Professeur Lupin ? »

Remus se retourna, surpris, pour faire face à une très pâle Minerva McGonagall, entrée sans frapper dans sa classe - ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

« Professeur ? », répondit-il d'abord mécaniquement, avant d'ajouter précipitamment : « Harry ? »

Minerva soupira en acquiesçant, avant d'expliquer :

« J'en ai bien peur. Il a disparu depuis près de trois heures ! Tous les elfes le cherchent et, depuis une heure, Monsieur Rusard, le professeur Flitwick et moi aussi. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans le château. »

« Où voulez-vous qu'il soit ? »

La voix de Remus était glaciale, et les étudiants qui avaient suivi leur échange avec curiosité baissèrent la tête. Ils savaient déjà que cette voix était rare et n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas de raison de se sentir concernés, ils préféraient ne pas attirer l'attention de cette voix sur eux en cet instant.

« Je ne sais pas », regretta Minerva avec une évidente sincérité. « Dumbledore, le professeur Dumbledore », se reprit-elle pour les élèves, « est parti voir Hagrid. Il m'a dit de vous prévenir. »

Le simple fait que le directeur de l'école se joigne aux recherches en disait assez long pour que Remus abandonne ses derniers espoirs.

« Je viens », souffla-t-il avec résignation. Et, se tournant vers sa classe, il indiqua d'une voix plus maîtrisée : « Je suis désolé de devoir vous laisser avant la fin de l'heure. Finissez de lire ce chapitre sur les vampires européens pour la prochaine fois. Notez vos questions, j'y répondrais en début de cours. »

Alors que les élèves se dépêchaient de sortir, il lança par-dessus leurs têtes :

« Il est évidemment clair pour tout le monde que cet exercice n'a rien d'optionnel. »

« Bien sûr, professeur ! », affirmèrent les quelques Serdaigles qui n'étaient pas encore sortis.

Malgré son inquiétude pour Harry, Minerva sourit, jugeant cette mise en garde peu nécessaire. Après quelques mois, personne ne doutait que Lupin soit aimé de ses élèves ou qu'il soit suffisamment respecté pour que personne n'ose réellement venir à ses cours sans avoir fait ses devoirs. Elle espérait qu'il appréciait cette revanche sur le passé ou sur le destin de relégation qui semblait encore écrit pour le jeune homme il y avait quelques mois. Le moment n'était cependant pas bien choisi pour en discuter. Ils rejoignirent au pas de course les autres professeurs et Hagrid à la lisière de la Forêt interdite.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'Harry se soit aventuré là-dedans ?", demandait Hagrid à Dumbledore. "Il SAIT que c'est dangereux ! C'est un p'tit bonhomme intelligent, et je lui ai répété moi-même plusieurs fois !"

« Peut-être », répondit le directeur d'un air impénétrable, « mais Harry cherche depuis quelques semaines à repousser les limites. N'est-ce pas, Remus ? »

Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal lui lança un regard vide. Il s'interrogeait lui-même sur ce qui poussait le petit garçon depuis quelques temps a bravé tous les interdits qu'il lui avait signifiés. Il avait plutôt souri les premières fois que Harry avait refusé de finir une assiette de légumes ou trépigné pour ne pas aller se coucher. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû, parce qu'aujourd'hui l'enfant semblait avoir décidé de faire fi de la seule réelle interdiction qu'il lui ait jamais imposée : « Ce château est ta maison, tu peux t'y promener autant que tu veux, mais je veux toujours savoir où tu es. Et il est de plus totalement interdit de s'aventurer seul au-delà de la cabane de Hagrid, c'est bien compris ? » Il ne savait plus combien de fois il avait répété cette phrase qu'il avait pensée équilibrée entre invitation à l'exploration et protection.

Or l'enfant timide et peureux qui était arrivé à Poudlard à Noël, s'était transformé en tourbillon joueur dès mars, ce dont tout le monde s'était félicité, pour devenir fin avril un risque-tout de plus en plus oublieux des règles répétées par Remus - ce qui lassait de plus en plus tous les adultes du château. Ces trois dernières semaines, il avait disparu au moins quatre fois, mobilisant toute l'équipe éducative et les elfes pour le retrouver dans les endroits les plus inattendus : au milieu de la réserve de Severus dans le donjon - Rogue en avait profité pour être hautain et désagréable avec lui pendant au moins une semaine ; dans la volière ; en haut de la tour d'astronomie ; dans le souterrain allant à Honeydukes ... Nul ne savait comment il était arrivé dans ces endroits tous éloignés des lieux qu'il aurait dû fréquenter ou protégés de mots de passe. Dumbledore avait émis l'hypothèse que le château ait aidé l'enfant en raison de son innocence - ce qu'il ne faisait jamais pour les élèves sensés connaître le règlement et le respecter.

"J'imagine un fonctionnement un peu semblable à celui de la Salle sur Demande, que vous connaissez sûrement Remus - ne prenez même pas la peine de me répondre", avait-il développé. "Il a voulu entrer et le château l'a laissé passer."

Que le château soit ou non son complice, chacune des disparitions de l'enfant avait rendu Linky folle d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. Remus avait dû l'empêcher de se brûler avec la porte du four la dernière fois. Comme elle n'était pas là, il craignit le pire :

« Où est Linky ? »

« Je l'ai punie moi-même pour lui éviter de s'estropier », répondit Dumbledore. « Elle doit dépoussiérer toute ma bibliothèque - ce qui va lui prendre quelques jours. Il faudra lui parler, Remus. »

« Lui enlever Harry surtout. », grommela celui-ci.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute ! », intervint Minerva qui avait mal compris la colère froide de son jeune collègue.

« Je ne crois pas que Remus pense que Linky soit coupable une seule minute, Minerva », la coupa Dumbledore aimablement avant d'expliquer : «Harry a dit aux elfes de dire à Linky qu'il allait voir Hagrid. Or Hagrid était dans la forêt. »

Remus hocha la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait le raisonnement. Il se sentait incapable de parler. Harry dans la Forêt interdite, seul, à la tombée de la nuit.

« Séparons-nous », continua Dumbledore. « Minerva et Hagrid, prenez vers l'Est, Severus et moi, nous irons vers le Nord, Flitwick accompagnez Remus vers l'Ouest. »

000

Harry, pendant ce temps, constatait avec angoisse que la lumière diminuait de plus en plus.

« La nuit tombe ! », s'inquiéta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand il fera noir ? »

Il savait qu'avec une baguette, on pouvait remédier à cela. Il connaissait même la formule : « Lumos ». Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une baguette. Remus avait été très clair là-dessus quand il lui avait demandé, se rappela-t-il avec une grimace : « Tout Harry Potter que tu es, tu n'auras une baguette que lorsque tu auras soufflé tes onze bougies ! » Et quand il l'avait trouvé avec sa baguette entre les doigts, il l'avait même grondé assez fort et envoyé dans sa chambre pendant une heure. Un mauvais souvenir en entraînant un autre, la menace qui avait suivi sa dernière escapade lui revint en mémoire :

« Harry, c'est la dernière fois que tout le château te cherche pendant plusieurs heures ! Tu m'entends ? C'est aussi la dernière fois que je suis aussi compréhensif ! La prochaine fois, je ne me contenterais pas de t'envoyer dans ta chambre ! Nous sommes bien d'accord, Harry ? »

Harry n'avait pas osé demander ce qu'il se passerait s'il recommençait. Il était trop honteux sur le moment que tout le monde l'ait cherché ainsi et il avait promis avec sincérité, sur le moment, de toujours prévenir Linky quand il s'éloignait d'elle.

« Je lui ai dit », lança-t-il d'abord tout haut, avant de reconnaître in petto sa mauvaise fois. Il avant juste dit à l'elfe le plus proche en sortant de la cuisine du château : « Je vais voir si Hagrid est dans sa cabane », et non : « Je vais le chercher où qu'il soit, même dans la Forêt interdite ». Sûr que les elfes n'auraient pas voulu ! en conclut encore Harry, de plus en plus conscient de son imprudence.

Soupirant de fatigue et d'inquiétude mélangées, le jeune garçon pesa encore une fois ses options. Fallait-il mieux rester sur place et attendre que Remus vienne le chercher ? Quelle allait être sa réaction ? Allait-il venir d'abord ? N'allait-il pas décider qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui ? Harry grimaça encore. Il valait mieux continuer d'avancer, il retrouverait peut-être un chemin qui le ramènerait au château. Quel accueil l'attendrait là-bas ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Tout à coup, une grande ombre se dessina devant lui. Il se retourna pour voir d'où elle provenait. Un gigantesque cheval à tête humaine, ou un homme à corps de cheval, difficile de décider tant l'ensemble était harmonieux, se dressait derrière lui. « Un centaure ! C'est très rare qu'ils se montrent aux humains ! », pensa l'enfant, se rappelant les explications de Hagrid.

« Tu es Harry ? », demanda le centaure sans autre introduction.

« Oui », répondit l'enfant, réellement intimidé par le regard terrible de la créature.

« Sais-tu que tout le château de Poudlard te cherche ? »

« Ils... Ils sont dans la forêt ? », s'enquit Harry d'une toute petite voix mais avec un peu de soulagement quand même. Il n'était plus si perdu ! Ils l'avaient même retrouvé sans ce souterrain où lui-même s'était promis de ne plus jamais s'aventurer tant l'endroit était sombre.

« On m'a dit que tu avais disparu depuis plus de trois heures. Si tu étais mon petit, tu ne recommencerais jamais ça, tu peux me croire ! », reprit le centaure d'une voix sévère « Je vais te ramener à ton père. Et c'est bien parce que c'est mon ami ! »

« Mon père ? », bredouilla Harry, impressionné par le centaure lui-même, son jugement et l'évocation confuse d'un « père » qui serait le sien.

« C'est bien Remus qui t'élève, non ? », questionna la créature sans réellement cacher ce qu'il pensait du résultat de l'éducation de Remus. Et Harry, de son côté, estima que cette heureuse situation allait tout aussi bien s'arrêter très bientôt parce que jamais Lunard ne supporterait la honte qu'il apportait sur lui.

« Tu n'es pas le fils adoptif de Remus ? », reprit le centaure, plus curieux que sévère cette fois.

« Si », finit par concéder l'enfant, toujours très timidement.

Remus avait expliqué la procédure d'adoption qui ferait de lui son fils et il avait ajouté que si c'était important pour les autres, pour lui, ça ne changerait rien, que Harry était déjà "comme son fils". Harry se rappelait qu'il avait été content d'entendre ça même s'il ne comprenait pas très bien tous les mots. Cette confirmation sembla mettre fin aux question du centaure qui s'accroupit et ordonna : « Monte ! »

Harry hésita d'abord. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'on lui ait dit que les centaures étaient des créatures réellement dangereuses dont il devrait se méfier, et celui-là parlait de Remus comme de son ami. Mais Hagrid ou Remus avaient toujours insisté qu'on ne devait jamais suivre une créature ou toucher un objet inconnus dans le monde magique. Pas mal d'histoires que racontait Remus au coucher montraient ce qui arrivait de fâcheux aux enfants qui n'avaient pas respecté ces règles simples. Et puis, au-delà de sa prudence un peu tardive envers le centaure, Harry se demandait maintenant comment Remus allait réagir.

« Il... il est en colère ? », voulut-il savoir.

Les yeux du centaure brillèrent d'un drôle d'éclat :

« Remus ? Il est temps d'y penser ! Je ne sais pas s'il est plutôt en colère ou plutôt inquiet. Allez monte ! », commanda-t-il. « J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de trimballer un petit humain mal élevé ! A moins que tu préfères dormir là ? »

Harry piqua du nez sentant confusément que le centaure avait raison. Il n'allait certainement pas rester seul toute la nuit dans cette forêt. La colère de Remus était tout de même moins effrayante.

00

Il n'était plus si sûr de cette affirmation quand le centaure le fit glisser devant le sorcier qui était son gardien. Les yeux dorés de Lunard étaient froid comme de la glace, les traits de son visage mince crispés. Harry eut du mal à avaler sa salive. D'autant que Minerva, grand-père Albus, le professeur Rogue, le professeur Flitwick, et Hagrid se pressaient derrière lui et n'avaient pas l'air plus contents.

« Harry ! Merlin soit loué ! », commença Minerva, la main sur le coeur, mais une pression de Dumbledore sur son bras l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne prenne le petit garçon dans ses bras.

« Merci Firenze », dit Remus simplement. « Merci mon ami ! »

Le centaure opina de la tête.

« Je ne te dis pas à charge de revanche, Remus. Je n'espère jamais devoir m'inquiéter ainsi pour l'un de mes petits. Au revoir mon ami, que la lune te soit clémente », ajouta-t-il brusquement avant de repartir au galop dans la forêt.

Harry sentit ensuite le regard de Remus se reposer sur lui.

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda ce dernier calmement.

Des larmes piquaient les yeux d'Harry, mais il fit de son mieux pour les ravaler. Il hocha faiblement la tête, incapable de dire un seul mot, impressionné autant par le calme apparent de son gardien que par le déploiement des professeurs de Poudlard autour d'eux. Et le soupir de Remus qui lui répondit ne fit rien pour le rassurer.

Dumbledore s'approcha alors de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule et murmura à son oreille :

« Je sais que vous avez envie d'oublier tout cela, Remus. Mais il faut aller jusqu'au bout maintenant. Il doit comprendre qu'il y a des limites et que c'est vous qui les fixez ! »

Remus hocha la tête, puis il prit un Harry frissonnant dans ses bras. Lorsque les yeux de l'enfant furent au niveau des siens, Lupin lui murmura simplement :

« Harry, c'était une fois de trop. »

Le petit garçon enfouit son visage dans son épaule pour cacher ses larmes et se laissa emporter à grandes enjambées vers le château.

ooo

Les longues foulées de Lunard les amenèrent à l'entrée dérobée de l'aile des professeur - Remus n'avait vraiment pas envie de traverser le grand Hall à ce moment là !-, puis dans leur petit appartement. Là, il hésita un instant avant de continuer jusqu'à la chambre de Harry qu'il posa sur son lit. Debout face à lui, il le dévisagea longuement avant de demander de sa voix calme et posée :

« Où étais-tu, Harry ? »

« J'ai dit à Linky ... », commença Harry espérant encore un instant se disculper.

« Tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu allais dans la forêt ! », le coupa sèchement Remus

Harry déglutit avec peine. Il sentait bien maintenant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à la colère de son gardien.

« Je suis désolé. Je voulais voir Hagrid, il n'était pas dans sa cabane. J'ai... j'ai pensé que je le trouverais à l'entrée de la forêt. Je me suis trop enfoncé. Je ne savais plus le chemin.. Je suis... je suis désolé ! », expliqua-t-il des larmes dans la voix.

Mais Remus ne se laissa pas émouvoir. Pas cette fois. Il avait eu de la chance que Firenze trouve Harry ; d'autres créatures bien moins disposées envers les humains auraient pu le trouver avant le centaure. Il était malheureusement trop bien placé pour le savoir.

« Ah ? Et de quoi es-tu si désolé ? Peut-on savoir ? », questionna-t-il d'une voix faussement égale.

« Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. », balbutia l'enfant éperdu.

« Ah ? Pourquoi donc ? », continua Remus sur le même ton.

Seules ses mains crispées trahissaient la tension qui l'habitait, la peur qui revenait maintenant que le danger était écartée, l'envie de tout oublier seulement balancée par la certitude qu'il ne pouvait pas lui non plus échapper à cette conversation. _Harry seul, de nuit, dans la Forêt interdite ?_

« Parce... tu l'avais interdit », reconnut difficilement Harry.

« Ah ? Tu t'en rappelais ? », demanda Remus d'une voix plus coupante comme une lame. Face à un Harry qui ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre, il décida néanmoins qu'il fallait en finir.

« Te rappelles-tu aussi bien ce que j'avais dit la dernière fois que tu as jugé bon de disparaître ? »

Harry hocha la tête sans oser lever les yeux.

« Donc, tu ne seras pas surpris. », commenta Remus.

S'asseyant brusquement sur le lit, il l'entraîna sur ses genoux pour lui administrer une longue et cuisante fessée avant de le redéposer plus doucement, sanglotant, à côté de lui. Il s'accroupit ensuite près du petit garçon, qui continuait de pleurer, et lui murmura :

« C'est moi, Harry, qui suis désolé. J'ai beaucoup de peine que tu m'obliges à faire cela. Mais sache bien que je le referai si c'est nécessaire ! Il y a des règles qu'il vaut mieux respecter, si tu veux vivre ici, tu dois le savoir ! Je vais revenir tout à l'heure », ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

00o

Le temps passait doucement dans la chambre de Harry, qui serrait contre lui le mouchoir des Weasley, non transformé en cerf, mais quand même réconfortant. Quand ses larmes s'étaient taries, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait faim après sa longue marche dans la forêt, mais il n'osait pas sortir ou appeler Linky. Il n'avait pas vu l'elfe et se demandait si elle s'était punie elle-même, comme les autres fois. Ce n'était pas une pensée très agréable ! Il se sentait vraiment coupable maintenant : la douleur de Linky, la colère de Remus...Il n'entendait pas un bruit dans l'appartement. Remus allait peut-être le laisser là sans dîner, se dit-il. Après tout son oncle et sa tante le faisaient souvent, et pour des choses bien moins graves !

Harry soupira.

Remus avait dit qu'il reviendrait. Pour le punir à nouveau comme l'Oncle Vernon le faisait souvent ? Avec un autre soupir, Harry décida qu'il le méritait certainement. En entrant dans la forêt, il avait hésité, mais il s'était dit : « Oh et puis même s'il s'en rend compte, au pire, il m'enverra dans ma chambre comme les autres fois ». Eh bien non. Harry devait reconnaître que Remus savait très bien donner des fessées, aussi ! Malgré cette douloureuse découverte, l'enfant avait envie qu'il revienne. Peut-être que s'il s'excusait encore une fois, Lunard le prendrait dans ses bras. Et Harry ne se sentait jamais autant en sécurité que contre cet homme qui était si brusquement entré dans sa vie pour totalement la changer.

_Et toi, tu ne l'écoutes pas !_, se reprocha-t-il sévèrement.

Las d'être sur son lit, il se leva et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre, un peu groggy par les larmes. Sur son petit bureau, il y avait les dessins qu'il avait commencés ce matin. Sur l'un deux, il avait dessiné Remus : très grand, très mince dans sa robe noire de professeur, avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux dorés et un sourire. Il décida d'y ajouter un petit - très petit - Harry, avec des cheveux noirs, des lunettes et une robe de sorcier bleue. Comme il s'était dessiné à l'angle opposé du parchemin, Harry se fit un très long bras qui offre des fleurs à l'homme blond. Un geste d'excuse. Il écrit ensuite en lettres capitales « Harry » à côté du petit sorcier. Il voudrait écrire « Remus » ou « Lunard », mais il ne connaissait pas toutes les lettres pour le faire. Après un moment de réflexion, il dessine un croissant de lune jaune, comme les cheveux du sorcier.

Muni de son dessin, il retourna ensuite vers son lit, s'y allongea sur le ventre, le parchemin posé devant lui, appuyé sur l'oreiller. Il sourit au Remus du dessin.

« Pardon Remus, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ferai tout pour vivre ici avec toi », lui chuchota-t-il.

Devant ses yeux encore pleins de larmes qui brouillent sa vision du dessin, le croissant de lune devient clairement un P. Harry se rappela soudain les leçons de Tante Pétunia à Dursley qu'il épiait de la cuisine : « Regarde Duddy, un croissant de lune et un grand fil, un P, une montagne avec une barre, un A ; ça fait PA et si tu le refais ça fait PAPA ». Sans plus réfléchir, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et compléta le dessin pour écrire maladroitement PAPA à côté du grand sorcier. Pour la première fois depuis quelques heures, il sentit une bouffée de fierté dans sa poitrine. Il se recoucha sur son lit et s'endormit en serrant la feuille dans sa main.

000000000000000000

Autant le dire c'est une autre scène qui est très importante pour moi. Je l'ai écrit plusieurs fois de différentes manières, j'attends vos réactions avec un peu d' angoisse.


	12. L'enfant qui grandissait à Poudlard

Disclaimer. Toujours rien

**L'enfant qui grandissait à Poudlard**

Chargé d'un plateau fumant, Remus remontait l'escalier qui mène aux appartements des professeurs. Ses excuses - « J'insiste Minerva, je m'excuse du comportement de Harry ! Je suis responsable, j'aurais dû intervenir avant. » - et ses discussions avec ses collègues l'ont retenu plus longtemps qu'il ne le souhaitait. Il voulait absolument parler avec Harry avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre avoir été trop loin, même si tout le monde lui disait le contraire.

« James, Lily ? Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ?», s'interrogea-t-il sur le trajet.

Il était à peu près sûr que Lily aurait été encore moins longtemps tolérante que lui. Elle n'avait jamais caché son attachement aux règles, et cela l'avait longtemps opposé aux Maraudeurs. Il sourit au souvenir des colères de Lily quand ils rentraient en pleine nuit dans la tour de Gryffondor. James, lui, était beaucoup moins à cheval sur le règlement. « Les règles, Lily, sont faites pour être contournées ! » l'entendait-il encore se justifier. Mais comment aurait-il réagi face à un enfant de presque 6 ans qui se mettait ainsi si consciemment en danger ? Difficile à dire ! Ils étaient eux-mêmes si jeunes et insouciants il y a 7 ans !

Il se rappela soudain le jour où Minerva - qu'il appelait encore Professeur McGonagall - avait dû quitter sa classe pour un moment. Elle avait chargé James, qui n'était pas encore préfet, de surveiller la classe - toujours essayer de gagner les fauteurs de troubles à sa cause, comprenait le professeur Lupin, 10 ans plus tard. Évidemment, Sirius avait préféré tout faire plutôt que l'exercice de lecture demandé ! Après plusieurs rappels à l'ordre de James, et l'inconduite de Sirius menaçant clairement d'entraîner le reste de la classe, James avait inscrit son nom au tableau comme leur professeur de Métamorphose l'avait demandé. Remus sourit à la mémoire du visage incrédule de Sirius et des sourcils froncés de James. Il sourit aussi au souvenir du commentaire de Minerva : « Monsieur Black, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous avez pu inventer pour forcer Monsieur Potter à vous dénoncer ! Vous serez en retenue avec moi ce soir, Monsieur Black ». Oui, décida Remus, James n'avait jamais eu peur des responsabilités, même quand elles étaient désagréables !

« Alohomora », murmura-t-il, afin d'ouvrir la porte sans lâcher son plateau. L'appartement était totalement silencieux. « Harry ?», appela-t-il.

Une angoisse nouvelle l'envahit. Imaginons qu'il ait été tellement blessé qu'il se soit encore enfui. Comment ferait-il la différence entre la maltraitance de son oncle et une punition méritée ?, proposa une vilaine petite voix dans sa tête - celle qui pendant cinq années lui avaient interdit jusqu'au simple fait de prendre des nouvelles de Harry ! Il se précipita dans la chambre, seulement éclairée par des veilleuses magiques dont la clarté augmentait automatiquement lorsque quelqu'un bougeait dans la pièce. Dans la pénombre, la silhouette de son petit protégé, endormi sur le ventre, les bras en croix sur son lit, le rassura. Tu vois bien ! Où veux-tu qu'il aille ?, répondit-il fièrement à sa vieille paranoïa.

En s'approchant, il vit les traces de larmes sur le petit visage encore rouge et bouffi par les pleurs, les vêtements sales et déchirés qu'il lui avait laissés - Vraiment Remus, tu fais un fameux gardien !, s'admonesta-t-il, se dépêchant de poser le plateau sur la commode, pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il commença par lui enlever très lentement ses chaussures et ouvrir le lit pour pouvoir mieux l'installer.

L'enfant ne se réveilla pas, laissant seulement encore échapper des soupirs qui fendaient le cœur de l'adulte. Il aurait fallu le changer de vêtements, le faire manger, mais Lunard n'osait pas le réveiller complètement. Il remarqua le mouchoir par terre et se reprocha de ne pas l'avoir métamorphosé avant de sortir. L'enfant avait dû en avoir besoin. A cet instant, Harry bascula sur le dos, et son bras gauche vint se serrer devant lui. Dans le mouvement, l'enfant lâcha une feuille de parchemin qui glissa devant Remus. Un dessin, tellement plein de remords, de tendresse et d'espoir que l'adulte sentit ses yeux s'embuer ! Comment refuser une telle confiance ? Comment être à la hauteur ?

"Mon chéri", murmura Remus, caressant les cheveux noirs et emmêlés. "Mon tout petit garçon."

Il essaya d'enlever les lunettes de l'enfant, ce qui le réveilla brusquement. Ses yeux dévisagèrent Remus avec tellement d'inquiétude que l'homme se demanda comment il avait pu se montrer aussi dur avec lui une heure plus tôt.

"Chut, mon chéri, chut ! Rendors-toi !", essaya-t-il de le rassurer.

Mais Harry était trop désorienté tant par le changement de comportement de Remus que par son réveil brutal pour se laisser aller au sommeil.

"C'est le matin ?", s'enquit-il finalement.

"Non, Harry. Je suis désolé, ça m'a pris plus de temps que je le pensais. Tu t'es endormi... Tu n'as pas faim ?", s'excusa maladroitement Remus.

Harry le dévisagea une nouvelle fois. Lunard avait retrouvé des yeux souriants, mais l'enfant avait besoin d'être rassuré :

"Tu, tu n'es plus en colère ?", se risqua-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Remus prit son temps pour répondre, luttant contre sa première intuition qui aurait été de promettre qu'il avait déjà tout oublié. Ce n'était pas vrai et, plus encore, il souhaitait ardemment qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus avant très longtemps. Ce n'était pas la peine de l'avoir puni pour laisser entendre que finalement ce n'était pas si grave d'aller se promener dans la Forêt interdite.

"Harry, je suis toujours furieux que tu m'aies désobéi." Il vérifia l'effet que ses paroles produisaient l'effet attendu dans les yeux de l'enfant avant de continuer : " J'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas."

Harry secoua la tête avec véhémence, mais Remus voulait plus que cela. Devant son silence, l'enfant chuchota :

"Je te promets d'être sage, très sage !"

"Plus de disparition ?", insista Remus.

"Non, promis, promis !"

"Tu n'iras plus seul dans la forêt ?"

"Non, non, jamais plus !"

"Tu ferais mieux !", ajouta son gardien avec une voix sévère que démentaient ses yeux.

"Je peux rester, alors ?"

La question était sortie tout naturellement. Pire, elle sonnait comme un espoir sincère. Pourtant elle coupa la respiration de Remus :

"Harry ! Comment peux-tu croire que je te laisserai partir ?! Où irais-tu ?", s'exclama-t-il et sa véhémence inquiéta immédiatement l'enfant.

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé que... tu ne voudrais plus de moi."

Harry avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller après son aveu comme pour cacher son embarras.

"Harry, je cherche à t'adopter, à devenir ton père. Je ne vais pas me débarrasser de toi comme ça !... Tu devras me supporter jusqu'à que tu sois un homme, Harry !", ajouta-t-il en riant un peu nerveusement en verbalisant une idée qui avait fait son chemin dans sa tête ces dernières semaines.

L'enfant tourna la tête pour le regarder longuement avant de murmurer :

"Mon père ?"

"Oui Harry. Tu le sais ! Tu l'as toi-même écris sur ce dessin ! Je ne suis pas ton vrai père, mais je veux devenir le meilleur papa disponible."

"Oh", s'écria Harry, "Tu es le meilleur papa que j'ai jamais rencontré !» Et il se jeta dans les bras de Remus. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, goûtant le fait d'être pleinement réunis. Puis Remus l'attira contre lui, sur ses genoux, pour expliquer :

"Harry, tu dois comprendre que je t'ai puni comme je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime. Quand tu étais chez les Weasley, tu as bien dû voir Molly ou Arthur se fâcher ?"

"Oh oui, plusieurs fois", reconnut Harry avec facilité. "Une fois, Molly a même donné une fessée à Georges parce qu'il nous avait donné des bonbons qui trouent la langue à Ron et moi."

Remus sourit, les jumeaux Weasley promettaient d'être des élèves agités quand ils viendraient à Poudlard.

"Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle n'aime pas Georges ?"

"Oh, si." L'enfant se blottit contre l'adulte un long moment avant d'ajouter : "Je peux vraiment t'appeler Papa ?"

"Si tu en as envie, Harry", souffla Remus, un peu intimidé par la décision de l'enfant mais aussi impressionné par son courage. "J'en serai très fier !"

"Merci... Papa !"

oo

Le lendemain matin Remus insista pour aller aux cuisines avant le petit-déjeuner. Harry s'excusa auprès de chacun des elfes - qui en pleurèrent d'émotion. Linky, avec toutes ces cicatrices - elle avait finalement opté pour des brûlures au fer à repasser - et son air abattu, impressionna Harry qui l'enlaça en pleurant qu'il ne recommencerait jamais.

"Tu vois, Harry, on est responsable des gens qu'on aime, et même quand ils ne sont pas des humains", le sermonna Remus sur le chemin de la grande salle.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire pour rejoindre les autres professeurs, beaucoup d'étudiants les observèrent avec curiosité. Un murmure s'éleva dans lequel Harry capta des morceaux de phrases : « tout seul dans la Forêt interdite », « même pas six ans », « un centaure l'aurait retrouvé », « perdu pendant près de quatre heures », « tout le monde y est allé », « Lupin était furieux ». Se sentant rougir, l'enfant se cacha derrière Remus jusqu'au moment où celui-ci l'assit à sa place, à côté de lui à la table des professeurs :

"Tu avais quelque chose à dire, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?"

Toute la tablée le regardait - c'était presque pire que les murmures de la Grande salle. Mais Remus attendait et Harry n'avait pas envie de le décevoir.

"Je... demande pardon d'avoir... d'être allé dans la Forêt... seul. "

Est-ce que ça suffit ? demandèrent ses yeux à Remus qui lui sourit. Il ne remarqua pas du coup les yeux brillants de Minerva ou le petit sourire du professeur Flitwick. Il manqua aussi le grognement sceptique du professeur Rogue ou le regard perçant et désapprobateur que Dumbledore jetta à ce dernier.

"Eh bien, Harry," lui répondit le directeur, "nous espérons que c'est la dernière fois !"

"Oh oui !", promit l'enfant avec candeur, "je ne veux plus de fessées !"

Remus rougit un peu, mais tous les autres adultes rirent - même le professeur Rogue.

"Ça me paraît une bonne résolution, Harry !", commenta Dumbledore avec bonne humeur. "Lui avez-vous parlé de son nouvel emploi du temps, Remus ?"

"Non, pas encore, je voulais le faire maintenant, Professeur. Avec vous tous."

Il se tourna vers Harry.

"Nous nous sommes dit que tu t'ennuyais peut-être avec Linky. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu as eu raison de lui échapper !", précisa-t-il. "Mais la solution que nous avions expérimentée jusqu'à présent ne paraît pas très bonne, ni pour elle ni pour toi. Minerva et Filius sont d'accord pour m'aider à t'apprendre à lire, à écrire, à dessiner et à compter. Tu passeras les matinées avec celui de nous qui est le plus libre. Parfois tu iras en classe avec nous, et il faudra être encore plus sage !"

Harry sentit qu'il devait hocher la tête.

"Enfin les après-midi, quand ses activités le lui permettront, Hagrid a accepté de s'occuper de toi."

"Hagrid ?" - répéta Harry qui n'en croyait visiblement pas ses oreilles !

"Harry, regarde-moi !", reprit Remus, fermement. "Je sais que tu es ami avec Hagrid, mais je veux que tu lui OBÉISSES !"

Harry opina fébrilement.

"Sinon, tu passeras tous tes après-midi dans ma classe", menaça Remus.

"J'ai compris, Papa, j'ai compris ! Je dois bien écouter tout le monde», répondit Harry, priant pour avoir l'air convainquant.

Tous les adultes les regardaient bouche bée. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi. Avait-il encore dit une bêtise ? Remus leur fit face :

"Harry a décidé de m'appeler 'Papa' à partir de maintenant", expliqua-t-il doucement.

Dumbledore acquiesça silencieusement - comme si il s'y était attendu, pensa Remus. Minerva essuya furtivement une larme. Filius battit ouvertement des mains :

"Félicitations, Rémus ! Ça doit répondre à toutes vos questions d'hier soir, non ?"

Les autres professeurs l'approuvèrent. Même Severus les regarda comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois :

"Bon courage, Lupin", lança-t-il finalement.

Remus plaça son bras autour des épaules de Harry et le serra contre lui :

"Merci, Severus, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin !", admit-il en riant

ooo  
Minerva et Filius étaient des gens gentils et particulièrement bien disposés envers Harry, et Remus savait toujours rendre les choses drôles quand Harry en avait vraiment assez. Harry était très fier des lettres, des dessins et des chiffres qu'il savait maintenant tracer - bien plus que ce que Dudley réussissait à faire selon ses souvenirs et à peu près autant que Ron, qui apprenait les mêmes choses de sa mère, avait-il maintenant découvert.

"Moi, c'est avec mon Papa", avait-il expliqué à Ron.

"C'est bien que tu aies un Papa toi aussi", avait affirmé son ami.

Les trois professeurs avec qui il passait généralement ses matinées avaient chacun un style d'enseignement propre, mais tous avaient en commun d'être plutôt aimés de leurs élèves et être dans leur classe était rarement désagréable ou inquiétant pour l'enfant. De plus, les trois professeurs avaient jugé trop dangereux qu'il soit associé à des groupes au-delà de la quatrième année et, s'ils lui paraissaient relativement grands, les élèves qu'il côtoyait étaient moins intimidants que les quasi-adultes des dernières années de Poudlard. Malgré cette précaution, c'est avec les première année que Harry avait manqué plusieurs fois de recevoir des sortilèges mal maîtrisés. Et si on lui avait demandé, il aurait assuré que c'était en métamorphose qu'un tel manque de contrôle coûtait le plus cher. Pas qu'il leur en voulut d'ailleurs, il était assez content de voir autant de magie mise en œuvre.

Harry réalisa en deux semaines que Arthur, le père de Ron, n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit que la magie s'apprenait. Il fallait voir les parchemins et les parchemins que les élèves remplissaient de notes et de théories ! Il fallait les voir inlassablement répéter les mêmes gestes et scander les mêmes mots bizarres dont Harry avait même appris le nom : des incantations. L'enfant se demandait sincèrement si lui-même y arriverait un jour ! Quand il avait posé la question à Remus, ce dernier avait largement souri :

"Harry, ce n'est pas plus difficile que lire ou écrire... C'est en toi, il faut juste apprendre à le maîtriser"

"Je saurais ?", s'était quand même inquiété le petit garçon.

"J'en suis certain, Harry", avait promis son Papa en l'embrassant.

Les après-midis avec Hagrid étaient aussi amusants et variés qu'il l'avait imaginés et, quand le temps était trop mauvais ou tout le monde trop pris et qu'il devait rester avec Linky, il en venait à être content de jouer dans sa chambre ou de fabriquer des gâteaux dans la cuisine du château, sans parler des jours où Ron venait jouer avec lui. C'est grâce à son ami qu'il avait découvert qu'au moins deux des élèves de Poudlard étaient aussi ses frères : Bill, le plus grand, était en quatrième année, Charlie, le plus casse-cou, était en deuxième année. Ils étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor, comme Harry avait appris à le reconnaître aux couleurs des écharpes des élèves. Il savait même maintenant que Minerva était la directrice de cette maison-là.

Depuis son arrivée, Harry était assez fasciné par les élèves en règle générale, mais trop timide pour les approcher vraiment. L'entremise de Ron vint à point nommé pour changer cette situation. Il osa, après, aller à la récréation jouer à les attaquer avec une baguette fictive et eux faire semblant d'être touchés. Remus venait parfois y mettre le holà, affirmant que les grands n'avaient pas toujours envie de jouer avec lui, mais ça n'empêchait pas réellement Harry de s'ouvrir chaque jour un peu plus au monde magique.

Il en vint aussi assez naturellement à soutenir l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

"Pourquoi eux ?", s'était étonné Remus quand l'enfant avait prétendu mettre un pull rouge en soutien de l'équipe au premier match de printemps.

"Parce que c'est l'équipe de Bill et Charlie", avait expliqué Harry comme si ça suffisait comme raison.

"C'est l'équipe de Gryffondor, Harry", avait essayé de tempérer Remus, qui prévoyait déjà combien ce soutien serait interprété. "Ni Bill, ni Charlie n'en font partie pour l'instant..."

"Mais toi, tu étais Gryffondor, non ?", avait contré l'enfant, tout à sa propre logique. "Et James et Lily aussi, non ?"

"Mais toi, rien ne prouve que tu le seras", avait argumenté Remus, malgré ce que lui soufflait son coeur. L'impartialité entre les maisons était quelque chose à laquelle il s'estimait dû.

"Tu crois ?", s'était alors inquiété Harry avec un regard désolé pour son pull rouge comme si cela lui interdisait à jamais de le porter.

"Harry, ici à Poudlard, beaucoup d'élèves t'aiment bien, pas seulement Bill et Charlie. Il y a des élèves de toutes les maisons pour te donner des bonbons ou jouer avec toi, est-ce que tu as envie que cela change parce qu'ils pensent que tu ne t'intéresses qu'aux Gryffondors ?", avait alors questionné Remus.

"Non Papa", avait reconnu Harry.

Pour mettre fin au problème, Remus avait métamorphosé le pull de Harry pour qu'il porte alternativement les couleurs des deux équipes qui s'affrontaient ce jour-là en lui faisant remarquer que comme cela, il gagnerait toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

Et pendant toutes ces longues semaines où Harry découvrait Poudlard et la magie, Severus Rogue l'avait regardé.

OOO  
Honnêtement rien n'avait plus agacé Severus Rogue que le jour où Albus Dumbledore avait annoncé en réunion d'équipe qu'il tenait un remplaçant idéal pour le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal - même pas les rumeurs de changement de la régulation sur l'épaisseur des chaudrons qui l'obligerait à entièrement modifier les installations de Poudlard. Ça faisait cinq années maintenant qu'il réclamait avant chaque rentrée ce poste et autant que le directeur refusait, répétant à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas prêt sans que Severus puisse réellement déterminer sur quoi Dumbledore le jugeait. Et qui ramenait-il, fièrement, quelques jours à peine après Halloween, après cette nouvelle nuit passée par Severus à demander pardon à Lily debout devant les ruines de Godric Hollow ?

Et comme un cauchemar n'arrivait jamais seul, à peine le loup-garou était-il revenu à Poudlard, Severus avait appris qu'il ambitionnait d'adopter Harry Potter. Le fils de Lily. Le fils de James Potter aussi. La preuve vivante des choix de Lily, mais aussi des siens : Harry n'aurait pas survécu s'il n'avait supplié Voldemort d'épargner la mère et que cette dernière n'avait ainsi eu l'occasion de se sacrifier pour son fils. Comment aurait-il eu envie d'avoir des nouvelles de l'enfant après tout ça ?

Mais il y avait pire. De semaine en semaine, il avait compris que l'entrée même de Lupin comme professeur visait à lui donner un statut d'adoptant acceptable auprès du Ministère. Il avait découvert que le projet avait le plein soutien de Dumbledore qui, une fois de plus, lui tournait ainsi le dos. Et comme pour achever de l'exaspérer, Lupin était en quelques semaines devenu la coqueluche de l'école, populaire comme seuls les Mauraudeurs avaient toujours su l'être ! Et Minerva pouvait prétendre autant qu'elle voulait que Lupin pouvait se montrer sévère quand la situation le demandait, Severus attendait de le voir de ses propres yeux pour le croire.

Et puis il y avait toute cette presse, ces allusions aux mauvais traitements que Pétunia et son mari auraient perpétrés sur l'enfant. Et Severus avait passé des nuits à ressasser les fois où Lily s'était détournée de lui à cause de cette même Pétunia, à se souvenir de combien, petite fille, elle avait envié puis méprisé la magie. Il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à croire qu'elle ait pu se montrer dure avec l'enfant, en fait. Il s'était même étonné de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. N'avait-il pas grandi sous la coupe d'un père qui craignait et détestait la magie ? S'il avait gardé toutes ces réflexions pour lui, il n'avait plus manqué une discussion ou un entrefilet dans la presse sur la question de l'avenir d'Harry. Il n'avait donc même pas été étonné quand Lucius et Narcissa l'avaient invité pour le sonder sur l'ampleur du soutien de Dumbledore à la candidature de Lupin. Si cela n'était pas la preuve du pouvoir de nuisance du fils de James ? Réveiller à lui seul tous les fantômes enterrés, cinq ans auparavant, avec son innocence ?

C'était donc avec des sentiments plus qu'ambivalents qu'il avait vu arriver le petit Harry à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas succombé stupidement comme toute l'équipe à sa petite bouille de gamin de cinq ans. Il suffisait de le regarder pour voir qu'il grandirait pour être le portrait craché de son père avec les yeux lumineux de Lily, c'est-à-dire avec un pouvoir de nuisance supérieur encore, si on voulait bien regarder froidement les choses ! Il n'avait donc pas été étonné quand, passé la première timidité, l'enfant avait commencé à tous les faire tourner en bourrique avec ses caprices et ses disparitions. Et il s'était demandé si réellement Lupin croyait pouvoir éduquer le petit monstre comme il le prétendait ! Il aurait presque pris le loup-garou en pitié : fallait-il avoir besoin de reconnaissance pour vouloir se faire appeler 'Papa' par un gamin qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines !?

Et puis, il avait été étonné. Ce qu'il avait prévu pendant ses nuits blanches ne s'était pas réellement réalisé. Lupin avait réussi à concilier son rôle de professeur et de père adoptif, et même sa condition de loup-garou. Ses élèves avaient un niveau plutôt intéressant, si on les comparait à ce qu'avaient obtenu ses trop nombreux prédécesseurs depuis cinq ans. Après sa fameuse course dans la Forêt interdite, Harry avait semblé se calmer, accepter les règles posées par Lupin et apprendre à se mouvoir dans l'école sans provoquer de catastrophes. Il s'était lié avec des élèves - de façon superficielle bien sûr, vu la différence d'âge -, mais sans développer l'arrogance que Severus avait tant attendue. Et il était arrivé aux matchs de Quidditch en portant toutes les couleurs de Poudlard - ce que le directeur de Serpentard ne pouvait que qualifier de bon choix politique.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons mêlées, plus une bonne dose de curiosité l'invitant à se faire une idée par lui-même, que Severus Rogue s'était proposé à prendre l'enfant dans son cours un jour de pleine lune où Minerva avait prévu des travaux pratiques un peu poussés et où Flitwick avait un rhume. L'enfant avait ouvert des yeux verts presque effrayés en entendant la proposition, mais avait pris courageusement sa main après que Dumbledore l'ait invité à suivre le professeur Rogue avec ce commentaire inimitable :

"Mais pourquoi pas, Severus. Je suis sûr que Remus sera d'accord, et vous avez tellement de choses à vous apprendre, Harry et vous !"

Comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit à apprendre d'un mioche de cinq ans et demi ! Le trajet jusqu'à la salle de classe c'était fait dans un quasi-silence. Ce n'est que quelques mètres avant la porte de sa classe que Severus avait demandé :  
"Tu sais ce que sont les potions ?"

"Des médicaments ? Quand on est malade ?", essaya Harry à qui vint en premier le souvenir un peu désagréable de la Pimentine.

"Notamment", accepta Severus. "Mais il y a mille usages possibles. Il s'agit toujours de mélanges d'éléments naturels et magiques. Il faut beaucoup de calme et de précision quand on les prépare."

"Je serai sage", promit Harry qui avait maintenant trop l'habitude de se faire petit au fond des salles de classe pour ne pas interpréter correctement l'injonction.

"C'est ce que nous allons voir", commenta Severus en entrant avec lui dans la classe.

oooo

Version revue et pas mal augmentée en janvier 2010. Même le titre à changer.


	13. l'âge de raison

** Entre Lune et étoile**

Disclaimer : comment aurais-je pu inventer tant de personnages ?

Messages : Bon, bon… vous avez l'air d'aimer… tant mieux ! Moi, je m'amuse bien à l'écrire alors…

Là, je vous propose d'avancer un peu plus vite… on est deux ans plus tard…

Le chapitre est très différent de la première version publiée originellement - toute la première scène est nouvelle. Je dis ça pour ceux qui reviendraient lire. Pas que ça change fondamentalement les choses mais ça renforce la cohérence de l'ensemble selon moi...

Version finalisée en février 2010 avec l'aide de Dina.

**13. L'âge de raison**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry allait chez Fleury et Botts avec Remus, ni même qu'il se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse. S'ils faisaient l'essentiel de leurs achats magiques à Pré-au-lard ou par correspondance, ils allaient au moins trois fois par an dans la quartier magique londonien. Harry se souvenait encore de la première fois : il s'agissait de choisir son cadeau d'anniversaire de ses six ans. C'était moins la rue et ses boutiques sorcières qui l'avaient impressionné que les réactions des gens quand ils le reconnaissaient. Ça lui avait rappelé cette foule amassée aux abords du Terrier pendant le procès. Sauf que cette fois, Remus lui tenait la main et expliquait gentiment, mais fermement, à quiconque s'approchait trop ou posait des questions qu'il fallait laisser "cet enfant grandir en paix".

Avec le temps, les réactions s'étaient faites moins violentes : pas que les gens ne le regardaient plus, mais leurs propos étaient devenus plus anodins : "Combien tu as grandi Harry depuis la dernière fois !" étant la phrase la plus courante.

Aujourd'hui, Remus l'avait laissé dans la section de littérature enfantine le temps qu'il regarde les nouveautés parus en Défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui pouvait s'avérer assez long et ennuyeux pour ses sept ans. Harry devait en profiter pour choisir de nouveaux livres, mais en aucun cas quitter les rayons. Et si l'enfant avait appris une chose en deux ans de vie avec Remus, c'était qu'il fallait mieux ne pas désobéir à ce genre de consigne.

Il avait déjà mis de côté un nouvel épisode de _Miggs le moldu fou_ qui venait de paraître, un livre sur les champignons magiques et leurs propriétés, où il avait reconnu certains ingrédients utilisés par les élèves en potions, et un autre sur les modes de locomotion magiques dans le monde et dans l'histoire - les illustrations avaient l'air trop chouettes -, quand il s'arrêta devant un énorme livre dont les pages tournaient lentement toutes seules. Intrigué, il tendit la main et fut bloqué par un champ magique. Il rougit presque en pensant combien Remus lui aurait vivement rappelé qu'on ne touchait jamais des objets magiques inconnus ! Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur une affichette posée devant le livre: "_L'Unique Bestiaire Universelle des Dragons pour Enfants Sorciers_, est un livre réalisé uniquement à la commande. Merci de ne pas toucher et de vous adresser aux vendeurs."

Les illustrations étaient de fait magnifiques. On discernait chacune des écailles sur les dos musculeux des fantastiques reptiles qui emplissaient les pages du livre. Harry resta, fasciné, à regarder défiler les animaux, sans prêter beaucoup d'attention aux explications en bas de page, mais en reconnaissant quelques spécimens présentés par Hagrid sur des livres des jours de pluie. Il comprenait mieux l'adoration totale du garde-chasse pour ces créatures. Il y avait aussi Charlie, le grand frère de Ron, qui vouait un culte à ces créatures. Sans doute le livre leur plairait, pensa Harry. La protection inhabituelle de l'ouvrage lui faisait penser que ce n'était pas un livre bon marché. _Je vais le montrer à Papa_, décida-t-il avec un peu d'excitation. Et espérant le voir arriver, il tourna la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec un garçon de son âge accompagné par un elfe de maison.

"Dégage, c'est mon livre", affirma le garçon en le poussant assez brutalement.

Pris par surprise, Harry se rattrapa de justesse à la table, entraînant une pile de livres avec lui qui s'étalèrent au sol. Sans lui prêter la moindre attention ou s'excuser, l'enfant qui venait d'arriver tendit la main vers le l'ouvrage, mais elle fut repoussée comme celle de Harry avant lui.

"Il y a un champ magique, maître Drago", pipa l'elfe.

"Tu peux le prendre ?"

"Dobby peut mais il ne faut pas, jeune maître.."

"Prends-le ! ", ordonna impérieusement ledit Drago. Comme l'elfe hésitait encore, il se mit à pleurnicher : "Mère a dit qu'elle me l'achèterait s'il était toujours là ! Et sinon ce garçon va le prendre ! Dépêche-toi !"

L'elfe tendit les mains, à visible contrecœur mais sans sembler pouvoir résister à l'ordre donné. Linky aurait résisté, jugea Harry en ramassant les livres tombés. Remus avait établi une longue liste de choses que l'elfe devait lui refuser, limitant la quantité de chocolat qu'il pouvait ingurgiter, le fait de pouvoir laisser la moitié de son assiette, de repousser l'heure à laquelle il devait se coucher ou tout autre "pur caprice". Visiblement ledit Drago ne connaissait pas ce genre de règles, et Harry l'envia un peu, tout en ayant l'impression que c'était aussi profiter assez éhontément de la bonne volonté et des pouvoirs de l'elfe.

"Il faut demander à un vendeur", il remarqua mais ni le garçon, ni l'elfe ne le regardèrent.

Le livre était énorme, et l'elfe luttait pour s'en saisir alors que Drago trépignait à côté de lui. Il essaya de l'attirer par magie, mais le volume semblait aussi protégé contre les sorts d'attraction. Finalement, Dobby entra dans le champ magique et tira le l'ouvrage à lui de toutes ses forces, encouragé par Drago. Quand le livre céda d'un coup, l'elfe bascula en arrière, entraînant Drago au solet projetant l'énorme volume dans les airs. Il était trop lourd pour voler bien loin mais, quand il retomba au sol, il continua de glisser sur les dalles polies pour buter contre un mur. Une sonnerie stridente retentit au même moment.

Sans trop réfléchir, Harry se précipita pour ramasser l'ouvrage - Remus lui avait inculqué un respect profond des livres, l'horreur des pages cornées et des reliures brisées. La vendeuse du rayon arriva au même moment et se rua sur lui pour lui reprendre l'ouvrage assez violemment.

"Mais comment as-tu fait ça, toi !

"Je ne..."

"Il l'a pris ! Il ne voulait pas que je l'achète !", pleurnicha alors le garçon blond en se relevant avec une lenteur toute calculée, comme si c'était à cause de Harry qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le sol.

"Tu voulais l'acheter ?", questionna la vendeuse.

"Mon elfe l'aurait acheté pour moi", précisa Drago. "Dobby, appelle Mère ! Mère va vous expliquer, Madame !"

Devant le regard inquisiteur de la vendeuse, Harry comprit qu'il devait rapidement fournir des explications crédibles à son tour, mais il était tellement surpris par la facilité de mensonge de l'autre garçon qu'il ne savait trop que dire.

"Je le regardais juste..."

"Et brusquement tu l'avais entre tes mains ?", ironisa la vendeuse. "Où sont tes parents ?"

La question assécha la gorge de Harry. Elle réveillait une douleur qu'il avait crue oubliée. Celle qui le faisait pleurer le soir en s'endormant à Privet Drive. Ses parents étaient morts, mais il avait un Papa, se força-t-il néanmoins à se rappeler - c'est ce que répétait Remus à chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar hanté de lueurs vertes.

"Mon Papa est...dans la section de Défense contre les forces du mal, il est professeur et..."

"Tu es le fils de Remus Lupin ?", s'écria la vendeuse, un peu moins soupçonneuse. Comme un autre vendeur arrivait, elle ajouta :" Chris, éteins cette sirène et demande au professeur Lupin de nous rejoindre !"

Une grande dame blonde, extrêmement bien habillée, mais avec un air profondément écœuré par tout ce qu'elle voyait, entra alors dans la pièce.

"Drago ? Dobby ?", appela-t-elle. Puis reconnaissant son fils, elle fronça les sourcils. "Merlin, Dobby, comment peux-tu laisser maître Drago se salir autant en si peu de temps !"

"Mère", s'écria le garçon, en se précipitant vers la femme et en désignant Harry du doigt. "Il veut prendre mon livre !"

"Qu'est-ce que toute cette histoire ?", questionna la mère du garçon, en regardant la vendeuse comme si elle était responsable de tout.

"Nous avons une situation un peu confuse, Madame..."

"Malefoy, Narcissa Malefoy", répondit la femme qui venait d'arriver en montant le menton comme pour affirmer toute sa fierté quant à son nom.

Et le cœur de Harry faillit s'arrêter. Les Malefoy étaient les gens qui avaient prétendu l'adopter deux ans auparavant. Il n'avait plus entendu parler d'eux mais il se souvenait de leur nom. La vendeuse parut elle aussi impressionnée quand elle se risqua à répondre :

"Je ne sais pas comment les enfants ont fait mais..."

"C'est lui !", réaffirma Drago en accusant Harry.

"Jamais !", répondit cette fois l'accusé, parce qu'il avait un peu repris conscience de la situation. Remus allait arriver. Remus aimait les livres et passer inaperçu. Comment pourrait-il apprécier qu'Harry soit accusé d'avoir essayé d'en voler un très cher ? Narcissa Malefoy le toisa d'abord comme on regarde une bouse de dragon puis fronça les sourcils comme traversée par une idée déplaisante.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, Madame", intervint alors la jeune vendeuse avec toute la fermeté qu'elle avait pu réunir. "Mais c'est douteux qu'un enfant ait pu passer le champ magique. Seul l'elfe aurait pu..."

Dobby se recroquevilla en entendant les paroles de la vendeuse, puis se mit à se taper la tête par terre en maugréant : "Méchant Dobby ! Prends ça ! Et ça !"

"Votre fils aura peut-être voulu le défendre", se risqua encore la vendeuse, l'air de douter elle-même du fondement de ses propos. Aucun des deux Malefoy n'avaient fait un geste vers l'elfe, à la grande horreur de Harry qui n'y tenant plus décida d'arrêter l'auto-punition de la créature en le forçant à se relever.

"Merci jeune maître", souffla Dobby.

"Merci, mon garçon", ajouta Narcissa. "Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Harry."

"C'est le fils du professeur Lupin", ajouta la vendeuse sans doute espérant pacifier madame Malefoy.

"C'est donc ça", commenta Narcissa avec un étrange air satisfait. Son visage parut moins réprobateur quand elle tendit sa main à l'enfant : "Enchantée, Harry. Tu aimes donc les livres et les dragons ?"

"C'est mon livre", couina Drago l'air inquiet maintenant que sa mère donne en fin de compte le volume convoité à l'autre garçon.

"Je regardais les livres", répondit poliment Harry, priant pour que son Papa arrive maintenant. Même s'il devait le gronder pour le désordre mis dans la librairie, il voulait pouvoir serrer sa main et se sentir hors de danger.

"Madame Malefoy ?", s'inquiéta immédiatement Remus en entrant alors dans la salle. "Un vendeur a dit que je devais venir... Harry, tout va bien ?"

"Papa !" Harry se jeta dans ses bras, ignorant superbement le regard moqueur et hautain de Drago. "J'ai juste ramassé le livre !"

"Il paraît clair maintenant que c'est l'elfe des Malefoy qui a sorti ce volume de son champ de protection...pour l'acheter, évidemment", intervint courageusement la vendeuse, peut-être parce qu'un nombre croissant de badauds s'arrêtaient curieux d'un rassemblement réunissant un professeur de Poudlard et la femme de Lucius Malefoy. " C'est un simple malentendu. Je suis désolée de t'avoir accusé, Harry."

Des murmures répétèrent son nom - Harry. D'autres furent prompts à rappeler son nom de famille - Potter - pour la plus grande mortification de l'enfant. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le croit un voleur. Et il n'était pas non plus sûr d'avoir envie qu'on l'appelle 'Harry Potter'. Il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec la manière dont les gens prononçaient son nom.

"On peut partir, Papa ?", il souffla en tirant sur la main de l'adulte qui ne bougea pas.

"N'allez vous pas un peu vite en besogne, Monsieur Lupin ?", s'enquit alors Narcissa. "'Papa ?' Vous n'êtes que le gardien temporaire de cet enfant..."

"Mais j'espère être bien plus très bientôt", répondit Remus sans aucune émotion apparente. Mais Harry lui serra instinctivement sa main. L'idée d'être séparé de Remus était trop inquiétante pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de fuir immédiatement.

"Vous croyez avoir déjà gagné ? Le droit n'est pas de votre côté, comment les loups-garous auraient-ils la préséance sur les sorciers ?", pérorait la mère de Drago, venimeuse.

Remus s'autorisa un sourire las.

"Vous êtes celle qui cherche la préséance, Madame Malefoy. Je ne souhaite que donner une famille stable au fils des mes meilleurs amis, tombés pour notre liberté à tous."

"Nous verrons qui se leurre très bientôt", jugea Narcissa en prenant la main de son fils, comme un miroir de Harry et Remus, et en commençant à partir.

"Mère, le livre !", geignit une nouvelle fois Drago.

"Dobby, règle les détails !", jeta Narcissa Malefoy sans se retourner.

"Je suis désolée", murmura la vendeuse à l'intention de Remus. "On peut vous recommander un exemplaire si vous le souhaitez..."

"Je le regardais pour Hagrid ou Charlie", expliqua Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de voir chez lui un livre qui avait créé autant d'ennuis. "Il est arrivé, avec son elfe et ils l'ont pris."

"Bien, je crois comprendre que nous ne sommes pas intéressés, Mademoiselle. Excusez-nous pour le dérangement. Tu avais trouvé quelque chose, Harry ?"

L'enfant hésita presque : il voulait surtout fuir l'endroit au plus vite, mais les trois livres étaient en pile, là où il les avait laissés, et Remus les ajouta à son panier déjà chargé. La vendeuse se proposa de leur envoyer à Poudlard, ce que Remus accepta. Dehors, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de l'incident. Remus avait le visage soucieux, et Harry se demandait s'il allait le gronder, oscillant entre un sentiment d'injustice et l'idée qu'il l'aurait sans doute mérité.

Ils ne dirent pas grand-chose avant d'être assis chez Florian Fortarôme à attendre les glaces qu'ils avaient projetées de manger bien avant d'entrer dans la librairie. Harry espérait que c'était un bon signe quant à l'humeur de Remus, mais il n'osait pas écarter le contraire.

"N'y pense plus, Harry", souffla soudain son Papa. "Il fallait bien qu'un jour on les rencontre. L'Angleterre n'est pas assez grande pour qu'on évite éternellement les Malefoy."

"C'est eux qui voulaient m'adopter ?", se risqua à vérifier Harry.

"Oui."

"Ils veulent toujours ?", s'enquit encore Harry, parce qu'il avait cru comprendre ça dans les dernières paroles de la dame.

"Oui."

"Ils peuvent ?"

Remus haussa les épaules. Il n'avait jamais menti à Harry en deux ans, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

"Oui."

L'enfant ne trouva rien à répondre et Remus lui prit la main.

"Tu te souviens ce que je t'avais dit, il y a deux ans ? Je ne vais pas te laisser partir sans me battre, Harry, et s'il le faut, nous partirons très loin tous les deux", il chuchota sa promesse en se demandant s'il serait capable de la tenir. La pression allait une nouvelle fois être énorme. Sa lycanthropie lui serait jetée au visage. Il pourrait tout perdre. Son poste, Harry. Il pouvait tout aussi bien mourir.

"Tu veux toujours ?", demanda l'enfant sur le même ton mais les sourcils froncés.

"Comment ça, Harry ?"

"Tu veux toujours de moi ?"

"Mais comment peux-tu demander ça, Harry ? Comment crois-tu que je pourrais vivre sans toi à mes côtés ?"

L'enfant baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules.

"Je... range pas toujours ma chambre... et les livres... et je fais des caprices avec Linky", il énuméra les dernières choses pour lesquelles Remus l'avait grondé. Et le même Remus sourit largement.

"Malgré tes graves défauts, je crois que je vais te garder", répondit-il sans cacher son ton moqueur. "Trop de choses me manqueraient : tes câlins, tes sourires, tes dessins, ton rire, devoir métamorphoser tous les soirs le même pauvre mouchoir plein de trous...", lista l'adulte à son tour.

"Vrai ?"

"Juré."

oo

Les rues se suivaient. Des rues pleines de moldus, des rues sans moldus. Des rues sales, des rues propres. Des rues riches, d'autres moins. Remus n'y prêtait que peu d'attention. De temps en temps, il croisait un père et son enfant et il s'arrêtait pour les regarder. Sinon il marchait. Vraiment, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire !

« Allez donc voir des amis en attendant », avait suggéré le docteur Suzan Smiley quand il lui avait amené Harry pour l'examen psychologique.

Oui, c'est ça. Il allait prendre le prochain bateau pour Azkaban et aller discuter avec Sirius de l'avenir de son filleul ! Des amis ? Quels amis ? Dumbledore était un allié, pas un ami. Dumbledore avait eu pitié de lui, lui avait fait confiance… mais ce n'était pas un ami. Leurs intérêts concordaient, mais leurs âmes ? Non. Minerva à la rigueur, mais il l'aurait certainement effrayée avec ses doutes.

Une autre rue. Un feu rouge. Un passage piéton. La Tamise. Remus s'assit sur un banc, regardant le pâle soleil de décembre faire briller l'eau.

Les Weasley l'auraient accueilli, mais avec eux, il aurait été en représentation. Le « bon » gardien. Il n'aurait pas pu faire part de ses doutes, de ses peurs… pour les retrouver dans la prochaine interview de Rita Skeeter ? Non, merci.

_Tu es seul, tout seul_. Et alors ? Hein ? Cela faisait-il de lui un plus mauvais père pour Harry ? Il fallait qu'il se calme. Oui, il fallait. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il se disait ça. Depuis quand déjà ? Depuis que tous ses vieux démons étaient revenus en force, comme nourris par ses deux années de bonheur familial. Depuis qu'il avait vu ces larmes dans les yeux d'Harry - il aurait mieux fait de dire SES larmes, ses larmes à elle. Leurs yeux se ,ressemblaient tellement. Les mêmes larmes que celles qu'elle avait jetées quand il l'avait quittée, quand il s'était effacé devant James. Et la même façon de dire « Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ne me parles plus ? ». Quitter avant d'être quitté ?

«Tu as passé l'âge », grommela-t-il. «Bats-toi ! Bon sang ! »

Parce que le problème était là. Remus le savait. Il se retrouvait devant le même dilemme – même faux dilemme ?- qui le poursuivait depuis l'enfance. Soit il s'effaçait et il garderait certainement sa place dans la communauté magique. Et, il l'aimait sa place de professeur ! Il aimait avoir une vie de sorcier – celle que le Loup avait failli lui prendre, enfant. Soit il se battait, avec le risque de tout perdre, pour l'amour d'une seule personne.

La considération de tous contre l'amour d'une personne. Dis comme ça, ça avait l'air facile. Qui est-on sans amour ? Mais dans la réalité, au tréfonds de lui, ce n'était pas si simple. « Et si en fuyant avec Harry, tu le prenais en grippe ? Et si vous ne vous en sortiez pas ? Tu n'es pas fort comme James… Non, tu es faible. Oui, faible comme Peter ! » Longtemps il avait cru être plus fort que Peter mais, depuis son sacrifice, il se le demandait. Aurait-il lui cherché à tuer Sirius, s'il l'avait trouvé ? « Pas si sûr, hein », répétait la vilaine petite voix qui le hantait de nouveau depuis des semaines. Depuis que le compte à rebours pour l'adoption d'Harry avait commencé.

Alors marcher, marcher pour tenir en respect la vilaine petite voix. Elle était moins endurante que lui. Ça, Remus le savait. Il y avait un moment où son esprit se laissait gagner par la fatigue du corps et où il ne pensait plus. Ou, au moins, plus dans les mêmes termes.

Quand James lui avait avoué son amour pour Lily, ça faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient « amis ». Et être l'ami d'une des plus jolies filles du collège, et une des plus intelligente aussi, pour un petit loup comme lui, n'avait jamais été rien ! Entre ça et les maraudes entre garçons, il avait une vraie place. Alors voir James lui demander timidement : « Tu crois que je pourrais inviter Lily à venir avec nous au Pré-au-lard…? Je veux dire… je ne marche pas sur tes plates-bandes, Lunard ? » Ça avait été un grand moment. Il aurait pu renvoyer le grand James à ses insomnies d'un seul mot. «Excuse-moi, Cornedrue, j'étais là le premier ! Sans rancune.» Mais ça, c'était du fantasme. Il avait savouré cette possibilité, mais il avait été incapable de mettre son amitié avec James en péril. « Mais non, quelle idée ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente… très contente même ».

Il la revoyait l'attendant à la sortie du cours d'arithmancie – ils étaient les deux seuls à le suivre.

« Remus, faut qu'on parle ! »

« Bien sûr Lily… j'ai vraiment bien aimé l'approche cabalistique du calcul des évènements violents, pas toi ? »

« C'est une de vos grandes blagues, Remus, hein, c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« L'invitation de Potter… l'héritier des quatorze famille et la petite moldue, une vraie romance ça, hein ? Comment peux-tu les laisser ME faire des choses comme ça ? »

« Mais tu te trompes, Lily, je te jure, James est amoureux de toi… C'est tout ».

« C'est TOUT ? Comment… comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles, Remus Lupin ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui débloque comme ça dans ta tête ? »

« Lily ? Mais Lily ? »

« Et NOUS, Remus ? », avait-elle hurlé, faisant se retourner tous les étudiants. « ET NOUS ? »

Comme son silence lui avait été insupportable, elle s'était enfuie en larmes.

Comme Harry.

Comme Harry, ce dimanche pluvieux de fin d'automne. Il travaillait – enfin il faisait semblant – à son bureau. L'enfant s'était glissé sur se genoux. Silencieux et léger comme un chaton. Avait-il eu un geste agacé parce que sa plume avait glissé ? L'avait-il accueilli différemment des autres fois contre lui ? Il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué les larmes silencieuses de l'enfant, mais elles étaient venues s'écraser sur son parchemin.

« Harry ? Harry, tu pleures, mon cœur ? Harry, dis moi ? »

« Dis-moi, toi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ? »

« Harry, mais tu te trompes... »

« Papa… j'ai peur de te perdre ».

Il avait fallu la journée entière à Remus pour regagner le sourire de l'enfant. Mais dans la longue nuit sans sommeil qui avait suivi, il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Harry avait raison. Inconsciemment, malgré les promesses faites sur le Chemin de Traverse, il se préparait à perdre l'enfant.

« Parce que les loups-garous n'ont par droit au bonheur ? » La seule personne qui ait vraiment un jour deviné ce qui se passait de manière récurrente dans sa tête était Sirius. L'insouciant, truculent, sûr de lui, Sirius. Fallait lui reconnaître ça. Sous ses airs indifférents, Sirius voyait beaucoup de choses. Il laissait à son vieil ami James le rôle du psychologue, de chef responsable, soucieux du bien-être de ses troupes. Mais souvent, il savait avant lui quand quelqu'un n'allait pas bien. Et il y allait « à la Sirius », directement, sans ambages :

« Dis moi, Lunard, pourquoi c'est James qui sort avec Lily, hein ? Parce que les loups-garous n'ont pas droit au bonheur ? », lui avait-il lancé un jour en pleine tête et sans autre ménagement. Bien sûr Remus n'avait rien trouvé à répondre. Il avait ri. Que faire d'autre ? « Se battre, Remus, se battre » et ça, dans la tête de Lunard, c'était James qui le disait.

ooo

« J'appelle maintenant comme témoin Severus Rogue », annonça Lucius Malefoy.

Le Maître des potions traversa le prétoire comme il traversait sa salle de cours, au pas de charge avec des envolées de robes. Il vint s'appuyer contre le barre et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux du ministre qui présidait le Jury. C'est Cornélius Fudge qui détourna ses yeux.

« Hum… voyons… pouvez vous vous présenter à la cour…»

« Je suis Severus Rogue, Severus Tobias Rogue.»

« Quel emploi occupez vous ?»

« J'enseigne les potions depuis cinq ans à Poudlard.»

« Très bien. Me Malefoy, je vous laisse votre témoin.»

« Professeur Rogue», commença aimablement Lucius Malefoy relevant adroitement les longues manches de sa robe d'avocat pour laisser apparaître de fines mains blanches manucurées et chargées de bagues. « Des mains d'assassin », commenta in petto Severus.

« Professeur Rogue, vous étiez, si mes renseignements sont exacts, étudiant à Poudlard en même temps que Remus Lupin ?»

« Tout à fait.»

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard en silence. « Et non, Lucius, je ne vais te rendre la tâche facile… », se moqua intérieurement Severus.

« Bien, bien, bien… Vous le connaissez donc depuis longtemps ?»

« On peut dire cela», reconnut Severus.

« Pouvez vous être plus explicite ?, s'agaça presque ouvertement Lucius.

« Pouvez vous vous aussi être plus explicite dans vos questions, maître ?», demanda Severus poliment.

Il y eu évidemment des remous dans la salle. Pour la rumeur publique, les deux hommes étaient tous les deux d'anciens mangemorts. Pourquoi s'affrontaient-ils ainsi ? Ne s'étaient-ils pas mis d'accord avant ? Severus aurait pu leur répondre : « Il a pu me forcer à venir mais il ne fera pas dire ce qu'il veut ».

« Bien, pouvez vous décrire à cette cour quel étudiant était Remus Lupin ?»

« Vous voulez dire quel condisciple, Maître ?»

Lucius était carrément agacé.

« S'il vous plaît, professeur Rogue !»

« Eh bien… c'était un très bon élève - pour un Gryffondor, je veux dire... Il n'était pas non plus le dernier à faire des blagues… Il faisait partie de la bande de James Potter, les fameux Maraudeurs. Nous n'avions pas réellement de relations personnelles», énuméra Severus de sa voix la plus plate, comme s'il s'ennuyait à lui répondre.

« Et témoignez-vous que sa lycanthropie, et je cite ici votre estimé directeur, le Professeur Dumbledore, n'a jamais causé de problèmes à Poudlard ?», insista Malefoy.

« Nous y voilà » pensèrent en même temps Severus, Remus et Albus Dumbledore. Mais celle-là, elle était trop évidente. Rogue s'y était préparé :

« Vous voulez faire allusion à la lamentable blague qu'a essayé de NOUS jouer Sirius Black ?», reformula le maître des Potions.

Lucius acquiesça avec une satisfaction affichée d'entrer dans le vif de son argumentaire pendant que le nom de Sirius Black faisait frissonner le public. «Voilà, mon pauvre Patmol, toi qui voulais être célèbre, te voilà servi », pensa amèrement Remus, convaincu maintenant que rien n'empêcherait le pire d'être exposé. N'aurait-il pas dû le détester, songea-t-il confusément. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?

« Je dois dire que sans l'inconscience de cette… personne, jamais rien ne se serait passé», reprit Severus avec une expression dégoutée qui serra le cœur de Remus comme si elle lui était destinée. Lucius approuva inutilement de la tête. « Mais Remus Lupin ne peut pas en être tenu responsable, n'est-ce pas ?», jugea le maître des potions à la surprise générale. «Il était déjà transformé et sans contrôle sur ses pulsions... Et ce sont ses amis, je veux dire, c'est James Potter, le père d'Harry, qui m'a sauvé… Je veux dire qui nous ont sauvés, Remus Lupin et moi, d'une confrontation malheureuse», précisa-t-il encore en ayant l'air de se forcer à faire la part des choses mais en écroulant néanmoins l'argumentaire de Malefoy qui semblait avoir envie d'étrangler son témoin.

Sur son banc, Remus était bluffé. Bien sûr, ses relations avec Severus n'avaient depuis trois ans rien de commun avec leurs relations d'adolescents. Bien sûr, il s'était excusé un matin. Bien sûr, il avait accepté d'être l'un des enseignants d'Harry, liant avec l'enfant d'étonnantes relations d'estime mutuelle. Bien sûr, il l'avait prévenu de la demande de Lucius. Mais jamais Remus ne l'aurait cru capable d'en tel aggiornamento public. Jamais. Son regard croisa celui de Dumbledore assis à quelques rangs de lui. Le vieux professeur hocha la tête comme pour lui dire « le temps, Lupin, le temps, seul, peut faire cela. »

Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malefoy essayait de faire dire à Rogue que Harry n'avait pas sa place à Poudlard – un endroit trop dangereux, non ? Et la Forêt magique ? Toutes ces insinuations avaient été balayées d'un revers de manche par le maître de potion :

« Essayez vous de me faire dire qu'une école n'est pas un lieu d'accueil sûr pour un enfant ? Qu'une équipe de professeurs considérés parmi les meilleurs d'Europe n'était pas capable de répondre aux besoins d'un enfant de sept ans ? Il n'y a finalement plus que quatre années avant qu'Harry entre à Poudlard… A moins que vous ne pensiez, Maître, qu'il ne recevra pas sa lettre ? », avait conclu Severus non sans ironie. D'ailleurs, le public avait ri. Bien sûr qu'Harry Potter irait à Poudlard !

Lucius changea d'angle d'attaque :

« Comment caractériseriez vous les relations entre Harry Potter et Remus Lupin ? »

Rogue laissa errer son regard dans le prétoire. Que répondre ?

« Écoutez, je dois reconnaître que je suis mauvais juge. Je n'ai pas d'enfant à moi… Je n'ai pas de souvenir clair de mon père… Je ne suis pas non plus en permanence dans leur intimité. Mais, à ce que je peux en juger… pour moi, ce sont les relations d'un père et d'un fils… Lupin a donné à Harry beaucoup d'amour et confiance en lui depuis deux ans. Harry semble heureux avec lui… le respecter aussi… respecter son jugement… Mais là encore, qui suis-je – j'oserai même dire qui : sommes-nous tous ici assemblés – pour juger de leurs relations ? »

Le brouhaha qui suivit les paroles de Severus fit comprendre à Lucius Malefoy qu'il avait perdu la partie.

ooo

« Papa ! Papa !»

L'enfant entra en courant dans le tribunal, lâchant d'un coup la main du docteur Smiley. Les gens s'écartèrent devant lui, les journalistes n'osèrent pas l'arrêter. Ils tournèrent tout de même leurs appareils photo vers le premier rang où Remus serrait la main de Fudge qui le félicitait du bout des lèvres. Lupin se retourna instantanément en entendant sa voix, soulevant Harry dans ses bras et le faisant tournoyer. Une belle photo que bien des familles de sorciers allaient garder : la naissance tournoyante et officielle d'Harry James Potter-Lupin !

oooo


	14. matière magique

**Entre Lune et Étoile**

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que celui qui avait été originellement publié – sans changer non plus le cours de l'histoire. En 2008, j'avais eu l'idée de la scène de fin et j'avais ainsi déjà bien étoffé l'affaire. Aujourd'hui, je rajoute toute la troisième scène qui explicite des choses implicites jusque-là. J'en tire une grande satisfaction personnelle...mdr...

**14 – Matières magiques**

Tout avait commencé quelques semaines auparavant, alors que Harry s'ennuyait ferme sur un livre de botanique alpine que Severus lui avait donné à lire. C'était le début du deuxième semestre, et les premières années Gryffondors corrigeaient avec leur professeur les devoirs de potions rédigés pendant les vacances.

Pour autant que Harry puisse en juger, Severus ne semblait pas content de ce qui lui avait été rendu. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il s'en prenait particulièrement aux devoirs des jumeaux Weasley qui étaient assis juste devant lui, à l'avant-dernier rang.

« Est-ce que au moins l'un de vous, messieurs Weasley, pourrait me dire pourquoi on ne peut PAS mettre de l'armoise dans cette potion ? »

Les jumeaux échangèrent des regards aussi nerveux qu'incompétents.

« Ouvrez-vous jamais vos livres ? », s'emporta le professeur Rogue. « N'avez-vous aucun respect pour les galions que vos parents investissent dans vos études ? Pour leurs sacrifices ? »

Harry savait bien que les Weasley n'avaient pas beaucoup d'or. Depuis qu'il vivait avec Remus, il avait passé de nombreux séjours chez les Weasley – des vacances ou des pleines lunes - et, à chaque fois, son père lui avait rappelé qu'il ne devait rien demander de plus que ce qu'on lui donnerait. L'argument de Severus sembla d'ailleurs faire mouche sur les terribles jumeaux mieux que beaucoup d'autres. Harry se mordit la lèvre, désolé. Il n'aimait pas voir d'autres personnes humiliées, et sa déjà longue pratique de Severus Rogue lui disait que celui-ci n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bonne voie.

« Non ? Voyons si j'ai plus de chance avec vos camarades : est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi cette réponse est particulièrement stupide ? »

Le silence qui s'installa dans le cachot montrait bien que non. Severus commença une longue tirade sur leur incompétence à tous. Harry en profita pour se pencher en avant et souffler à George qui était le plus proche :

« Psitt ! Ça aurait fait tout exploser ! »

George le regarda sans comprendre : « Quoi ? »

« L'armoise… avec les racines d'hellébore, ça explose », explicita Harry un peu plus fort.

George n'eut pas le temps de considérer la réponse proposée par l'enfant. Severus en deux longues enjambées se tenaient entre eux :

« Vous ne vous sentez pas concerné par ce que je dis, Weasley ? »

George baissa la tête, comme pour que l'orage s'éloigne au plus vite.

« Et vous, M. Potter-Lupin ? Vous n'avez donc RIEN à faire ? », continua le Maître des potions en se tournant vers Harry qui se fit tout petit. Severus ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Généralement il le tutoyait et l'appelait par son prénom. Et il n'aimait pas non plus la manière dont il avait appuyé sur la première partie de son nom de famille. Mais l'absence d'opposant n'avait jamais arrêté le maître des potions auparavant :

« Peut-on savoir ce que vous aviez de si important à vous dire pendant mon cours, tous les deux ? »

Avant que George n'ait rien eu le temps de dire, Harry répondit avec toute la franchise de ses neuf ans :

« Je lui disais juste que ça aurait explosé - l'armoise et l'hellébore… » Comme Severus le dévisageait sans rien dire, Harry s'inquiéta : « Non ? »

D'un geste fluide, le Maître des potions attrapa le parchemin de George, le plaça sous le nez d'Harry et lui demanda d'une voix notoirement plus calme :

« Harry… est-ce que tu peux me dire, alors, l'autre énorme erreur de ton ami George Weasley ? »

L'enfant jeta un regard nerveux aux jumeaux, puis lut le devoir de George.

« Euh, tu… enfin, vous voulez dire, en plus de s'être trompé d'ingrédients de liaison ? », il demanda considérablement gêné d'être utilisé pour ridiculiser deux de ses amis.

« Oui », confirma sobrement le Maître des potions.

« Euh, je dirais que la procédure n'est pas correcte… Il manque un temps de repos et un filtrage », s'aventura Harry malgré tout, une fois qu'il eut déchiffré le parchemin devant lui.

« Peux-tu me dire à quel moment ? »

Si Harry avait levé la tête, il aurait vu de la fascination dans le regard de son maître et que les autres élèves retenaient leur souffle. Mais il était trop occupé à chercher la bonne réponse :

« Du repos avant de mettre l'hellébore et un filtrage après… », finit-il par proposer toujours nerveusement. Il tremblait de ce que Severus ferait d'une réponse fausse.

« Harry, quel âge as-tu ? » demanda Severus après un court silence.

L'enfant leva des yeux, surpris - Severus savait bien son âge ! - mais répondit dans un murmure timide : « 9 ans et demi. »

« Voilà, messieurs et mesdemoiselles de Gryffondor : cet enfant de 9 ans et demi qui ne suit pas réellement ce cours SAIT comment on fabrique une potion vitalisante. Ça se passe de commentaires, non ? Je veux que TOUS vous repreniez vos devoirs et que vous me les rendiez corrigés dans mon casier avant ce week-end », clama le maître de potions en retournant vers le tableau dans une grande envolée de robes.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet incident. Il se replongea timidement dans son livre de botanique contemplant l'aconit et ses vertus médicinales en attendant la fin du cours. Fred, Lee et George lui jetèrent des regards inquisiteurs, mais il n'osa pas lever la tête. Il ne tenait pas à troubler encore le cours de Severus ! Quand le dernier Gryffondor eut quitté la salle, le professeur de potions ferma la porte derrière lui et revint vers Harry. Celui-ci le regarda s'approcher non sans appréhension.

« Je suis désolé », lança-t-il immédiatement. Comme Severus le dévisageait sans un mot, il ajouta : « Tu vas lui dire ? »

« Qu'entends-tu par là, Harry ? »

« Tu vas dire à mon père que… ce qui c'est passé, hein ? »

La désolation de Harry était tellement perceptible que l'imperturbable Severus s'autorisa à sourire.

« Mais oui. Ça a l'air de t'inquiéter ? », se moqua-t-il. Comme Harry haussait légèrement les épaules, il continua plus sérieusement : « Ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui, Harry, confirme quelque chose que je pense depuis longtemps. A force d'être là, tu as appris beaucoup de choses. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si tu aimerais participer aux cours des premières années, comme élève, j'entends. »

« Faire des potions ? Oh, oui ! », s'enthousiasma Harry immédiatement, avant de se désoler tout aussi rapidement en se rappelant les limites constantes que Remus mettait à son apprentissage de la magie : « Mais Papa ne voudra jamais ! » Sa moue arracha un nouveau sourire à Severus.

« Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas lui en parler, Harry ? »

oo

« Je ne sais pas Severus », soupira Remus en posant sa plume à côté de la pile de devoirs qu'il était en train de corrigé avant que Severus ne lui présente sa proposition. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la salle des professeurs. « Il est encore petit ! Je sais son potentiel, mais il n'a pas dix ans ! Je ne veux pas en faire un singe savant. Laissons-le être un enfant ! »

« Comme tu veux, Lupin », capitula immédiatement Severus, comme s'il n'avait pas une longue liste de contre-arguments soigneusement préparés dans sa manche. «Je trouve ça simplement dommage…»

Sur ce regret, les deux hommes se replongèrent dans leurs corrections respective, jusqu'au moment où Remus redemanda pour la cinquième fois :

« Tu dis qu'il savait toutes les réponses ? »

« Oui. L'incompatibilité de l'armoise et de l'hellébore, la nécessité d'introduire cette dernière dans une potion ayant reposé et de filtrer le mélange », répéta patiemment le Maître des potions, content intérieurement de voir Remus apprivoiser l'idée. Il fallait que la décision vienne de lui pour qu'il accepte, Severus en était quasiment certain. « Tout, je ne sais pas, mais plus qu'eux tous réunis, en tout cas, oui ! »

« Tu peux me mettre dans le lot… Je ne crois pas me souvenir de tout ça ! », sourit Remus.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne commenta pas les compétences de Lupin en potions - ou leur absence avouée. Il préféra développer de tout autre arguments :

« Il n'y a pas de restriction d'usage de la magie en matière de potions, je veux dire pas d'âge minimum. Beaucoup d'écoles primaires magiques donnent des rudiments de potions… »

« Tu ne me parles pas de rudiments », objecta le père adoptif de Harry.

« Je ne parle pas de choses intensives non plus", précisa Severus, bien conscient de la volonté de Lupin de préserver l'enfance de Harry. On lui a volé ses six premières années en un sens, l'avait-il une fois argumenté avec passion auprès de Minerva qui aurait voulu elle-aussi accéléré l'apprentissage de la magie de l'enfant. Laissons-lui le temps de jouer et d'ignorer ses pouvoirs ! "Il n'aura pas les devoirs à faire, juste les leçons. Je ne le noterai pas non plus. Il ne fera pas celles que je jugerai trop dangereuses», ajouta-t-il encore pour faire bonne mesure.

Remus le regarda avec un amusement non dissimulé :

« Tu en as vraiment très envie ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De faire de Harry un petit maître des potions », constata Lupin.

« Lily n'était mauvaise en potions », se défendit Severus comme si c'était une réponse.

« James non plus », objecta Remus.

« Tu veux dire qu'il était meilleur que toi ? »

La pique fit simplement éclater Remus de rire – un rire d'adolescent auquel Severus daigna sourire. Aucune de leurs deux mémoires n'aurait pu trouver un précédent à ce fait extraordinaire. Tous deux eurent la maturité de ne pas le faire remarquer.

« Pourquoi pas Severus, essayons ! », conclut le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. « Mais ne viens pas me réclamer de l'or s'il fait exploser ton cachot, hein ? »

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva suivre les cours de potion des premières années avec différents groupes, dont les Gryffondors première année. De mémoire de Poudlard, aucune promotion de la maison rouge et or n'avait pu bénéficier d'autant de patience et de pédagogie – au point que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles les envient.

Ce jour-là, il faisait équipe avec Fred Weasley sur une potion censée rénover des papiers abîmés par le temps - une chose pas très utile de l'avis d'Harry, mais il était convaincu que son opinion en la matière n'intéressait personne. A la moitié de la préparation, Severus se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas assez de larves de sauterelles pour tous les élèves.

« Je vais dans la réserve », annonça-t-il. « Pendant mon absence, merci de contrôler votre créativité personnelle et de suivre scrupuleusement les indications au tableau... Lesquelles ne mentionnent en aucun cas de faire exploser ou se renverser quoi que ce soit ! Suis-je bien clair ? »

Même si personne n'osa réellement se réjouir, tous les élèves gagnèrent un ou deux centimètres après la sortie du maître de potions. Quand le bruit de ses pas fut remplacé par le silence, les langues se délièrent. Certains se retournèrent pour discuter avec leurs voisins, ne surveillant plus que d'un œil leur potion. Montant d'un cran encore dans l'insouciance, George et Lee commencèrent un concours de celui qui ferait tourner le plus longtemps et le plus vite des morceaux de papier autour de sa baguette. Très vite Fred se mit à faire pareil, s'attirant le regard envieux et flatteur de Harry. Finalement son partenaire de potion, lui proposa d'essayer :

« Tu veux ? C'est facile : tu prends la baguette, tu lui imprimes des petites mouvements circulaires, comme ça et tu répètes « circulo ». Voilà, ça tourne !

« Je n'ai pas de baguette, Fred », lui rappela doucement Harry.

« Prends la mienne ! », offrit son ami.

Harry se retourna vers la porte ouverte du cachot. Pas de bruit de pas. Severus ne semblait pas prêt de revenir. Pourtant, il n'osait pas :

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas le droit… Je suis trop petit. »

« Arrête !», s'amusa Fred, « Même Ron sait le faire ! Et toi, t'es quand même Harry Potter ! Et puis t'as vu les potions que tu sais faire à neuf ans ? Allez, c'est facile, essaye ! »

Harry hésita encore. Il n'avait presque jamais osé toucher une baguette, tant Remus avait insisté sur son interdiction. Jamais il ne s'était risqué à essayer de lancer un sort. En même temps, il en avait toujours eu très envie… Et là, à regarder faire Fred, ça semblait vraiment enfantin… Il hocha la tête presque sans l'avoir décidé. Le frère de Ron arrêta immédiatement pour lui tendre sa baguette. Quand il s'en saisit, Harry sentit de légers picotements dans ses doigts mais n'osa pas demander si c'était normal de peur de passer pour un bébé et de faire revenir son équipier sur sa décision. Sans attendre ni faire attention à l'hésitation de l'enfant, Fred avait disposé les petits morceaux de parchemins sur la table :

« Vas-y ! Dis 'Circulo' et agite la baguette au dessus des papiers », l'invita-t-il.

« Circulo », murmura Harry, la gorge un peu serrée par l'émotion.

Les papiers décollèrent immédiatement de la table pour son plus grand plaisir. Harry fit alors des cercles – de trop grands cercles aurait sans doute remarqué des sorciers plus expérimentés- avec sa baguette. Et, c'est le contenu du chaudron qui se mit à tourner sans qu'aucun des jeunes sorciers ne s'en préoccupent. Bientôt, une sorte de mini-tornade sortit soudain du chaudron avec un bruit de tonnerre pour asperger tout autour de lui. Les élèves glapirent de surprise voire de douleur pour ceux qui reçurent le contenu du chaudron dans les yeux. Harry en lâcha la baguette de Fred qui alla rebondir sur le sol souillé. Au-delà des visages hébétés et sales de ses camarades, Harry vit avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement Severus revenir au pas de course dans la classe.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! », rugit-il à la cantonade. Puis localisant la source du désordre, il se précipita : « Harry ? Tu es blessé ? »

L'enfant fit non de la tête sans oser le regarder. Contemplant la scène, Severus pointa la baguette qui avait roulé au milieu de la travée et tonna :

« A qui appartient cette baguette ? »

Les oreilles rouges de Fred le trahirent.

« Quelle surprise », susurra Rogue en sortant sa propre baguette de ses robes. Même si Harry ne pouvait pas réellement penser que Severus lui jette un sort, il se raidit presque autant que Fred en la voyant. Mais le « Evanesco » de Rogue n'était destiné qu'aux dégâts sur le sol.

« Vous allez amener cet enfant à son père, M. Weasley, » annonça-t-il ensuite, « et lui expliquer comment et pourquoi vous avez jugé bon de le laisser utiliser votre baguette. Je suis sûr que le professeur Lupin sera sincèrement intéressé... »

Fred ouvrit la bouche et la referma, visiblement accablé par la décision de Rogue. Harry essaya d'intervenir :

« Sev... professeur, c'est moi... »

« Garde donc tes excuses pour ton père, Harry, moi, je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui », le coupa abruptement le maître des potions.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter très rapidement aux yeux.

« Ah, c'est trop tôt ou trop tard pour pleurer, Monsieur Lupin ! Allez ouste ! Et ne traînez pas en route ! »

Au moment où Fred et Harry allaient sortir, Severus ajouta:

« Bien sûr, M. Weasley, n'espérez pas que votre triste prestation d'aujourd'hui vous rapporte plus qu'un zéro. »

Dans l'escalier qui les menait vers le grand Hall, Harry voulut s'excuser, mais Fred haussa les épaules avec philosophie.

« Pour une fois, tu vois, je crois que Rogue a raison... C'est bien à moi, d'aller voir ton père. Et, quitte à avoir une retenue, j'aime autant que ce soit avec lui, tu sais... »

« Ah », commenta Harry, découvrant avec un certain intérêt le point de vue de Fred sur l'incident. Il voulait bien admettre que son père soit moins intimidant que Severus Rogue pour les élèves. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à dédouaner ses propres choix, décida-t-il. « Quand même, c'est de ma faute », souffla-t-il, sincèrement désolé.

« Moitié, moitié, non ? »

« OK », admit Harry, rasséréné de voir que le grand frère de Ron ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il espérait que Remus ne serait pas trop dur avec lui parce qu'il avait juste voulu le faire participer à leurs jeux, sans vraiment voir comment obtenir ce résultat. Ils étaient presque arrivés, quand Fred s'arrêta et murmura :

« Si tu veux, j'insiste pour lui dire que c'est moi qui t'ai poussé. De toute façon, si c'est pas lui, ce sera Rogue qui me collera en retenue. Comme ça, j'imagine qu'il te grondera que pour la forme... »

« Et ? », s'enquit Harry qui avait bien senti que la proposition n'était pas totalement désintéressée.

« Tu me dis comment trouver des licornes dans la Forêt magique ? »

ooo

L'entrevue avec Remus se passa peu ou proue de la manière dont Fred l'avait anticipée. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du cours de cinquième années - heureusement aucun Weasley n'en faisait partie, avait mesuré Harry en croisant les regards curieux des élèves. Devant l'inquiétude manifeste de Remus de les voir arriver, Fred avait joué à fond la carte de sa culpabilité :

"Le professeur Rogue m'envoie expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer en potions", il avait avoué. "Il était sorti, j'ai... je faisais des cercles avec ma baguette et Harry... était fasciné... et.. Je lui ai proposé d'en faire autant et... le contenu du chaudron le plus proche..."

Les rires réprimés des Serdaigles l'avaient dispensé de finir son explication.

"Vous avez prêté votre baguette à Harry ?", avait résumé Remus.

"Oui", avait reconnu le jeune Gryffondor avec l'air de regretter une formulation aussi sobre.

Remus avait assigné une lecture à ses élèves et était sorti avec eux dans le couloir, laissant néanmoins la porte ouverte derrière eux pour renforcer ses instructions au silence et à la concentration. Harry avait imaginé qu'ils tendaient tous plutôt l'oreille à ce qui allait être dit dans le couloir et s'était répété qu'il détestait que tout le monde sache quand il faisait des bêtises. Lupin n'avait pas élevé la voix : il avait commencé par remercier le jeune Weasley de sa franchise, avant de rappeler longuement rappelé les risques associés à l'usage d'une baguette par un enfant trop jeune pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

"Mais Fred a dit que Ron le f....", était intervenu innocemment Harry, avec l'intention maladroite de venir au secours de son camarade.

"Ron ?", avait souligné Remus l'air plutôt moins enclin au pardon que précédemment. "Je doute que vos parents apprécieraient cette information, Frédéric !"

"Non, professeur", avait reconnu le coupable. "Mais j'ai dit ça pour rassurer Harry... Ron a essayé quand Charlie nous a montrés ce tour à George et moi quand on a eu nos baguettes... on était dans le jardin... Il a soulevé des feuilles... pas aussi haut que Harry... pas le contenu d'un chaudron... Je suis désolé."

"Mais les risques demeurent, Frédéric. Je pense que vous les sous-estimez beaucoup trop", avait insisté Remus. "J'attends de vous un essai sur quand, comment et pourquoi on a jugé bon d'encadrer l'utilisation des baguettes magiques en Angleterre... Il y a sans doute de quoi remplir facilement un rouleau de parchemin... Comme le sujet risque d'être un peu ardu pour un première année, je vous laisse dix jours pour le faire... Si vous devez demander de l'aide à Charlie, je pense que ça ne fera qu'améliorer votre appréhension familiale du danger..."

Devant la grimace de Fred, Harry avait compris que Remus prévoyait d'en toucher un mot au sixième année. Conscient qu'il était sans doute responsable de cette évolution, il se retint néanmoins de protester. De toute façon, Remus se tournait vers lui :

"Harry, même si je comprends que tu aies envie d'utiliser une baguette, il me semble bien que j'avais été clair. Et si j'entends bien que Frédéric t'y ait incité, le fait que tu l'aies fait au beau milieu de la classe de Severus est assez embêtant : je ne peux pas avoir l'air de cautionner que tu fasses n'importe quoi", avait-il conclu en lui prenant le menton pour lui relever la tête. "Tu ne dîneras pas dans la Grande salle ce soir et je veux que tu fasses des excuses à Severus demain. Maintenant vous allez vous asseoir tous les deux au fond de la classe. Je ne vais pas vous laisser vagabonder et créer plus de désordre aujourd'hui."

"Tu me montreras quand même les licornes ?", s'était inquiété Fred quelques minutes plus tard, montrant qu'il prenait le reste avec philosophie.

"Oh oui, bien sûr", avait soufflé précipitamment Harry, peu soucieux de discuter maintenant alors que la classe de son père les observait à la dérobée.

Le soir-même, il allait aller se coucher sous la supervision de Linky quand Remus revint du dîner dans la Grande Salle. Il n'était pas seul, Grand-père Albus l'accompagnait. Harry se rappelait à quel moment il avait commencé à l'appeler Grand-père. C'était quelques semaines après la décision du tribunal confirmant son adoption pleine et entière par Remus Lupin. Un soir de pleine lune où Albus avait proposé de s'occuper de lui. Le vieux sorcier était venu derrière lui alors que l'enfant regardait le parc assombri par la nuit tombante :

"Tu t'inquiètes pour Remus", avait-il constaté.

"Je n'arrive pas à imaginer", avait reconnu l'enfant, soulagé de ne pas avoir à expliciter ses inquiétudes.

"A cette heure, il n'est pas encore transformé. Il ne le sera que quand la lune pleine apparaîtra dans le ciel", avait indiqué lentement Albus.

"Oh", avait commenté Harry intéressé et étonné que son père s'enferme si tôt avant sa transformation.

"L'angoisse d'un loup-garou responsable est d'être pris par surprise", avait correctement interprété le vieux sorcier.

"Et les autres... ont peur ?", avait osé demander Harry.

"Les autres... L'humain se définit souvent par opposition à l'animal, Harry. La transformation de l'un en l'autre, même de manière temporaire, réveille la peur de l'homme de perdre son humanité."

L'enfant avait acquiescé, heureux d'entendre des paroles - même compliquées - sur l'étrange condition faite à son père adoptif.

"Merci de m'expliquer, Professeur !"

"Tu ne vas pas toujours m'appeler professeur, Harry, si ?"

"Papa t'appelle professeur", avait-il remarqué simplement.

"Je sais. Il va falloir que j'y remédie", avait reconnu Albus. "Il est temps que les hommes s'affirment, que certains formalismes soient rangés avec les souvenirs d'enfance. Ton Papa, ou Severus, acceptent et assument d'importantes responsabilités. Le temps de la fausse modestie est passé. Je voudrais que tu vois en moi une sorte de grand-père, Harry. Je me sens grandement responsable de la génération de tes parents. Ils sont un peu les enfants que je n'ai jamais eus. Peut-être à cause de la guerre, je les considérais comme mes héritiers : James, Lily, Remus... " Il avait eu cette interruption pendant laquelle Harry s'était bien sûr demandé où il aurait rangé ce parrain, Sirius, qui avait fini à Azkaban ou cet autre, Peter, qui était mort en même temps que ses parents. "Tu es en quelque sorte le petit-fils que je n'aurais jamais", avait conclu le vieux sorcier pas moins rêveur que lui.

"Grand-père Albus ?", avait proposé Harry un peu intimidé.

"Avec plaisir, Harry !"

De fait, Remus et Severus s'étaient mis quelques semaines plus tard à l'appeler en privé Albus ,et Harry avait eu l'impression que les trois hommes n'avaient jamais eu autant de réunion tous ensembles. Comme cet état de choses avait perduré, il avait fini par l'accepter.

"Grand-père !", s'écria-t-il donc en se jetant dans les bras du vieil homme, escomptant plus ou moins échapper à une mise au lit immédiate.

"Bonsoir Harry, alors j'ai appris que tu avais trouvé judicieux de faire des essais de baguette dans le cours de Severus ? Tes petits camarades ont dû bien apprécier !"

"Albus, ne l'encouragez pas !", protesta Remus, alors que Harry mesurait une nouvelle fois combien tous ses faits et gestes étaient observés à Poudlard. "Déjà que je ne l'ai pas grondé très fort !"

"Les Grands-pères sont là pour transmettre la relativité des choses, selon moi, Remus", estima le vieux sorcier avec un sourire serein. "Et les pères n'ont pas toujours besoin de gronder très fort pour être entendus, n'est-ce pas Harry ?"

"Mais ils sont là pour rappeler que c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher", avait estimé Remus avec autorité. "Je suis revenu exprès pour te dire bonsoir Harry, mais nous avons à travailler - Grand-père, Severus, Minerva et moi ce soir. Nous serons ici dans ce salon, à côté de toi. Tu ne voudrais pas que Severus te trouve encore debout quand il arrivera ?", avait-il ajouté avec un air plus moqueur que sévère, mais tout aussi efficace pour anéantir les dernières prétentions de Harry à rester avec eux.

oooo

C'est presque par hasard que Harry se retrouva dizaine de jours plus tard sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch à la fin d'une après-midi qui semblait déjà annoncer le printemps. Il revenait avec Hagrid de la Forêt interdite. Il était un peu fatigué et ses pieds étaient boueux, mais il s'était bien amusé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres envies que de rentrer goûter et jouer calmement dans sa chambre, quand Hagrid s'arrêta net :

« Mille milliards de verracrasses, fallait que j'oublie ça ! »

« Quoi ? », s'inquiéta Harry.

« Le flacon... Je ne peux pas le laisser dans la forêt ! », maugréa le garde-chasse.

Harry soupira en s'imaginant refaire le chemin inverse à la remorque du demi-géant jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient soigné une licorne qui boitait. Hagrid sembla s'en rendre compte.

« Ça fait un bout de chemin pour toi, bonhomme, hein ? Bon... Hum... Et si tu m'attendais ici ?», proposa le garde-chasse en montrant le terrain de Quidditch où s'entraînait l'équipe de Poufsouffle. « Tu ne bouges pas de là, hein ? Sous aucun prétexte !»

Trop heureux de la proposition, Harry promit sans hésiter et s'installa sur les gradins. Il était ravi de regarder les joueurs évoluer dans les airs, de voir les batteurs projeter les cognards de toutes leurs forces et les Attrapeurs se lancer les souaffles au travers des airs. Il adorait le Quidditch. Il n'avait pas d'autre rêve que, un jour, se mesurer à d'autres joueurs. Avec Ron, ils en parlaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Quant ils ne jouaient pas à incarner leur rêve, les deux pieds sur le sol, armé d'un ballon en mousse et d'une épée en bois qui servait de batte ! Parce que malgré le balai offert par Minerva à Noël, Remus maintenait qu'il n'était ABSOLUMENT pas prêt à jouer au Quidditch avec. Qu'il apprenne d'abord à maîtriser son engin, qu'il fasse la preuve qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance pour limiter les prises de risques et on en reparlerait ! De l'avis secret de Harry, ce n'était pas pour toute suite.

L'entraîneur des Poufsoufles leva soudain la main, arrêtant les joueurs, et tous les joueurs se réunirent autour de lui. Il expliquait visiblement une stratégie compliquée à en juger par ses gestes. Harry aurait aimé entendre ce qu'il proposait. Sans trop le décider, il quitta le gradin où il était sagement assis et vint s'appuyer contre la rambarde. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry s'imagina à la place du capitaine ; il mettait au point des feintes nouvelles et acclamées de tous. Tout à sa rêverie, et plus par jeu qu'autre chose, il ne réfléchit pas réellement au fait qu'il enjambait la rambarde comme un balai virtuel. Il ne fit pas plus attention à l'entraînement qui reprenait. Il entendit juste quelqu'un hurler :

« Le souaffle ! »

Il tourna la tête pour voir l'énorme balle magique foncer vers lui, poursuivie par deux des joueurs qui espéraient sans doute encore l'arrêter. Ensuite, il ne réfléchit pas plus mais il se retrouva l'instant d'après accroché en haut d'une des grandes hampes qui portaient le dais des gradins. Quand il baissa les yeux et vit le sol très loin au-dessous de lui, la tête lui tourna un peu.

« Ne lâche pas », hurla un autre joueur qui fonçait vers lui.

Harry s'agrippa par réflexe plus étroitement à la hampe, terrorisé par toute la situation – et s'il tombait ? Et qu'allait dire Hagrid s'il le voyait là ? Pourquoi se mettait-il toujours dans des situations pareilles ?

« Harry », reprit le joueur qui était maintenant tout près de lui, « ne lâche pas, Ok ? Je suis là, je vais t'attraper. »

Harry sentit les mains du garçon prendre sa taille et l'attirer vers lui.

« Lâche une main... Voilà... enjambe le balai... Très bien... l'autre main maintenant... »

Quand le poids de Harry fut entièrement sur le balai, l'engin piqua un peu du nez mais le joueur l'empoigna fermement et le redressa.

« N'ai pas peur. »

« J'ai pas peur », affirma Harry, surpris lui-même que ce soit aussi vrai.

« On va redescendre maintenant, OK ? », continua toujours gentiment le garçon.

« Ok », répondit Harry faisant son maximum pour être petit entre ses bras et ne pas le gêner. « Je suis désolé », il ajouta.

« Tout finit bien », répondit l'autre en laissant doucement glisser le balai vers le sol. « Oh, je crois que ton père est là. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur le sol et les vit, Hagrid et Remus qui accourraient sur le terrain, chacun venant d'une direction différente. Il aurait bien aimé dire au garçon de remonter mais c'était trop tard – sans compter qu'il doutait que ce dernier lui obéisse.

« Merci M. Diggory », dit sobrement Remus quand ils prirent pied sur le terrain.

« De rien, professeur. On ne l'avait pas vu avant... Et lui jouait sur la rambarde.. Il n'a vu le souaffle qu'au dernier moment »

Remus hocha la tête, sans dire s'il réellement croyait entièrement la version du Poufsouffle.

« De toute façon, on a fini », ajouta alors le capitaine de l'équipe comme s'il jugeait que c'était la meilleure façon de mettre fin à l'incident.

« Vous me prêtez votre balai, M. Diggory ? », demanda alors Remus, à la surprise de tous, Harry compris.

« Bien sûr », répondit le Poufsouffle par pur automatisme.

Avant que quiconque ne pose une question, Remus prit sa place derrière Harry.

« Nous allons faire un petit tour, tous les deux », expliqua-t-il aux élèves médusés. « Merci encore pour votre réaction rapide et efficace. Dix points pour Poufsouffle. »

Avant que les élèves n'aient remercié, le père et le fils étaient dans le ciel.

« Je suis désolé », répéta Harry, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit d'autre à dire.

« Encore », sourit Remus derrière lui.

« J'aurais pas dû... me mettre sur la rambarde », développa l'enfant, regrettant sincèrement un incident qui allait être avidement commenté dans la Grande salle et à la table des professeurs, il le savait. Même s'il était sûr maintenant de l'affection de Remus pour lui, il lui paraissait toujours qu'être sage et obéissant était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire pour un homme qui l'avait tiré de chez les Dursley. Ce n'était pas réellement une pensée qu'il aurait formulée mais à chaque fois qu'il se sentait pris en faute, il avait confusément l'impression qu'il aurait mérité que Remus se détourne de lui.

« Elle n'est effectivement pas faite pour ça », commenta simplement ce dernier. « Ni la hampe pour faire de la gymnastique. »

Sa voix avait l'air plus amusée qu'autre chose, mais Harry tint à s'excuser encore :

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je suis arrivé là-haut, Papa ! », promit-il, des larmes dans la voix.

« Allons, Harry, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais toujours pas de quoi la magie est capable ! »

« La magie ? »

« Tu as eu peur, et ta magie naturelle t'a sorti de la trajectoire du souaffle. Tu l'aurais voulu consciemment que tu n'y serais pas arrivé... Tu as tout simplement transplané...ce qui est d'ailleurs normalement impossible aux humains dans l'enceinte de l'école», expliqua Remus.

« Oh », souffla Harry impressionné. Il ne savait pas pour autant si c'était un mal ou un bien. « Et.. ce n'est pas une bêtise ? », s'enquit-il innocemment – après tout, dire à Fred où trouver des licornes avait été qualifiée par Remus de « grosse bêtise frisant l'irresponsabilité ». Quand la magie entrait dans l'équation, les catégories entre le permis et l'interdit lui semblaient toujours relativement fluctuantes.

« La magie spontanée est irrépressible, Harry », répondit son père d'un ton franchement amusé. « Comment serait-ce une bêtise ? Est-ce qu'on reproche aux dragons de cracher du feu ? Aux chevaux de savoir sauter un obstacle ? Aux oiseaux de voler ? »

« Ah », commenta Harry un peu rasséréné. « Tu n'es pas en colère, alors ? »

« J'ai eu un peu peur quand on est venu me chercher », reconnut Remus. « Mais, Harry, généralement, dans les familles sorcières, quand un enfant montre pour la première fois des habilités magiques certaines, on ne le gronde pas. On fait plutôt une fête... »

« Une fête ? », répéta Harry, émerveillé.

« Tu voudrais ça ? », demanda Remus très doucement.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se laissa aller contre son père.

Version revue en mars 2010


	15. La répartition des poids

**Entre Lune et Étoile**

Révisé en mars 2010 avec l'aide de Dina. Nouvelle première partie, nouveau titre, meilleure ponctuation... vous y gagnez !

**15. La répartition des poids  
(ex : Attrapeur d'étoile !)**

Quand le dernier membre du Conseil eut disparu dans le dernier carrosse, Remus laissa échapper un soupir qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu. Severus à sa droite, leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant. Finalement, le Serpentard craignait plus que lui d'afficher ses craintes. Albus, à sa gauche, mit sa main assez paternellement sur son épaule :

«J'étais sûr que nous allions les convaincre, Remus.»

«Que vous alliez les convaincre, Albus», corrigea l'interpelé, qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se voiler la face : son acceptation par la communauté britannique restait entièrement conditionnée par la protection du vainqueur de Grindelwald. Il ne lui en voulait pas - au contraire. Il avait même appris à accepter que l'homme se serve de lui et de Harry. C'était un échange en quelque sorte - protection contre réputation. Parfois, il arrivait même à se dire qu'il y avait plus maintenant dans leur relation : qu'il avait fait la preuve non seulement de son dévouement et de sa fidélité mais aussi de son efficacité. Mais malgré les années, Remus n'osait que rarement exprimer, même pour lui-même, autant d'auto-satisfaction.

«Non, nous, tous les trois», insista néanmoins le vieux sorcier. «Je ne sous-estime pas mon influence, mais ils ne m'auraient pas écouté si la solution que nous leur avons proposée n'avait pas été séduisante en elle-même.»

«Cette chimère d'unité !», maugréa Severus avec plus de dédain que d'amertume.

«Je sais, Severus», lui concéda immédiatement Albus. «Ils vous classent dans un groupe qui ne vous correspond pas ou plus», précisa-t-il prévenant ainsi la réaction de Maître des potions, «Et en acceptant cette erreur, vous nous rendez service - un service incommensurable de plus ! Et Remus et moi vous remercions...»

Le compliment agaça visiblement l'homme qui se raidit :

«Si vous voulez dire, Albus, qu'ils viennent de nous choisir tous les deux sous de fausses apparences !», il éternua.

«Je ne crois pas que l'équilibre entre les deux camps ait été leur seul souci», essaya de modérer Remus. Il se voulait aussi lucide que Severus sans renoncer pour autant à tout espoir d'amélioration. Il avait aimé notamment du vibrant discours de Griselda Marchbanks, qui avait souligné l'importance de la continuité dans les enseignements de Poudlard.

«J'ose l'espérer», renchérit leur mentor commun. «Mais quelles que soient leurs raisons, l'important est vos nominations... Je laisse Poudlard est de bonnes mains et, pour moi, c'est le plus important !»

Comme aucun des deux professeurs n'osaient réellement commenter ce nouveau compliment, Dumbledore reprit :

«Nous devrions fêter ça ! Pouvez-vous partager mon repas, l'un et l'autre?»

«J'ai promis à Harry de le rejoindre dès que j'aurais fini», répondit d'abord Remus, désolé de devoir dire non. «Il fait beau, et il y a longtemps qu'il a envie de faire un pique-nique ! Mais...»

«Très bonne idée, vous avez besoin de ce temps tous les deux», applaudit Albus sans le laisser finir.

«Moi, Albus, j'avais prévu de profiter du reste de mon week-end pour travailler dans mon laboratoire... Mais bien sûr, si vous le souhaitez...», indiqua le second.

«Bien sûr, des hommes de vôtre âge ont des projets, des dizaines de projets, et c'est ce qui fait leur force... J'irais sans doute déjeuner avec mon frère, il y a trop longtemps que nous ne sommes pas disputés», termina Albus comme pour bien marquer que la question était close.

Quand Severus et Albus l'eurent quitté en lui souhaitant une bonne après-midi dehors avec Harry, Remus se dirigea vers les cuisines

«Maître Remus», l'accueillit Linky avec son enthousiasme habituel. «Le pique-nique est prêt !»

«Magnifique», apprécia Remus en regardant le grand panier concocté par l'elfe.

Il y avait cinq sortes de sandwiches, un gâteau, une bouteille de limonade, des pommes, un thermos de thé, du chocolat et une grande couverture moelleuse. Tout le nécessaire pour un dimanche après-midi confortable et tranquille. Le genre d'après-midi calme et tranquille qu'il avait si longtemps pensé être hors de sa portée. Leur fréquente répétition n'y changeait rien : la seule possibilité d'autant de bonheur domestique l'émerveillait.

«Linky n'a rien dit à maître Harry», ajouta l'elfe, avec une grande jubilation. «La dernière fois qu'elle est allé voir, il travaillait à ses devoirs !»

«Très bien», commenta Remus, qui savait ce qu'il devait à l'elfe dans la gestion quotidienne de Harry. Et ses nouvelles fonctions n'allaient sans doute pas améliorer sa disponibilité - raison de plus pour ne plus tarder et partager ce pique-nique avec son fils !, se répéta-t-il.

Sortant sa baguette, il réduisit l'ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la taille et le poids d'un galet qu'il pouvait glisser dans sa poche. Chargé de cette promesse, il traversa de nouveau le château en direction de l'aile des professeurs. Etait-ce une idée qu'il se faisait, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Pas avec les étudiants, non. Ils ne savaient pas encore et ils continuaient à le saluer avec autant de sourires que de références. Peut-être les sourires seraient moins francs et libres dans quelques semaines, regretta furtivement Remus mais il n'y réfléchit pas très longtemps : son esprit restait tout entier tendu vers une sorte de chant qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre pour la première fois.

C'était comme si le château tout entier résonnait de cette musique. La magie de Poudlard lui parvenait - hermétique encore, mais perceptible. Sa propre magie s'en nourrissait, un lien se tissait. Et ce château - ses pierres, son parc, son histoire et ses fantômes - qui lui avait toujours paru un refuge, prenait de nouvelles dimensions. Il devenait un partenaire, un alter ego magique, et le sens de ses nouvelles fonctions lui apparut plus clairement.

ooo

Au deuxième étage de l'aile des professeurs, au bout du couloir à gauche, Remus entra dans son salon ensoleillé par le soleil de juillet. Sans y avoir réfléchi auparavant, il sut qu'il ne changerait pas de logement quand sa nomination serait effective. Il faudrait peut-être une pièce supplémentaire pour qu'il ait un bureau plus conséquent. Il y ferait dresser une bibliothèque suffisante pour accueillir tous ses livres. Mais il resterait là où il avait osé prendre racines, décida-t-il. Là où Harry avait appris à sourire et à s'ouvrir au monde.

Son fils lisait allongé sur le sol devant une fenêtre ouverte. Lupin prit le temps de l'observer avant de lui parler. Il avait beaucoup grandi depuis qu'il vivait avec lui, et le gosse maigrichon qu'il avait adopté lui semblait bien maintenant dans la moyenne des enfants de son âge, même si Ron était plus grand et plus large que lui. Dans un an, les deux amis entreraient à leur tour à Poudlard. Dans juste une année, c'était presque incroyable !

Ses cheveux noirs étaient absolument incoiffables – comme ceux de James. Son visage, sa façon de marcher étaient aussi clairement ceux de son père biologique. Ses yeux restaient évidemment ceux de sa mère, même s'ils avaient autant besoin de correction que ceux de son père. Mais si on oubliait l'aspect physique, songea Remus avec un mélange d'orgueil et de gêne, il était aussi clairement un Lupin. Il se reconnaissait dans sa façon d'écouter les autres sans mots dire et d'attirer les confidences – ce qui n'avait jamais été un grand fort ni de James, ni de Lily. Harry aimait aussi beaucoup lire mais surtout il optait de plus en plus pour une façon de parler tout à fait lupinesque. Cette manière d'affirmer des choses d'une voix calme, mais inflexible, cette dérision tranquille et rarement agressive, il les cultivait, Remus le voyait bien et, faut-il le dire, s'en réjouissait.

« Tu fais quoi ? », lança-t-il finalement, faisant sursauter l'enfant.

« Ah, c'est toi, Papa ? Déjà ! Je croyais que tu avais une grande réunion ce matin ? »

« Finie ! », annonça Remus sans cacher sa satisfaction. Il était toujours content d'avoir plus de temps que prévu à accorder à son fils.

« Super ! », se réjouit Harry avec une apparente sincérité.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu ? »

« Ah, euh, b'en mon latin, bien sûr ! » Harry souleva son livre pour confirmer ses paroles.

Depuis six mois, Remus et Minerva lui enseignaient le latin – « Une lacune trop courante dans l'instruction des sorciers », avaient-ils professé tous les deux. « Tout le monde lance des incantations latines à longueur de journée, personne ne sait ce qu'il dit ! »

« Bien ! Je voulais juste être sûr », répondit Remus en souriant.

« Tu veux m'interroger ? », proposa Harry.

« Non, non, en tout cas, pas maintenant… Tu viendrais faire un tour dehors avec moi ? »

Harry le regarda intensément. Il le connaissait son père maintenant. Dès que quelque chose, le tracassait, il partait marcher des heures, des jours… comme si la réponse se trouvait quelque part sur le chemin qu'il empruntait. Il lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Non, décida-t-il, il n'avait pas ce visage fermé et lointain qui trahissait les crises les plus graves. Il avait même plutôt l'air satisfait. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de savoir ce que cachait cette envie de marcher, et Harry sauta sur ses pieds.

« Allez ! On va où ? »

Comme l'enfant aurait pu le prédire, son père haussa les épaules :

« Où tu veux, Harry… au Pré-au-lard ? »

« D'accord », répondit Harry qui n'avait pas plus d'opinion.

Père et fils traversèrent le château, salués de loin en loin par des étudiants qui profitaient comme eux de leur week-end. Dehors l'air était léger, et ils partirent d'un bon pas vers la sortie du parc. Entre Remus et Hagrid, Harry était devenu un marcheur tout à fait acceptable – même s'il préférait plus que tout voler sur le balai que Minerva lui avait offert lors du dernier Noël. Remus n'avait pas sauté de joie au début.

« Vraiment, Minerva, il est encore trop jeune ! »

« Allons Lupin, à quel âge avez-vous appris à voler ? »

« A Poudlard, Minerva, pas avant ! »

« Mais Harry EST déjà à Poudlard, Remus ! », avait répondu la vieille dame avec beaucoup de malice.

Mais, Remus ne s'était pas défilé, devait reconnaître Harry. Il aurait pu demander au Professeur Bibine mais non, il avait volé avec lui. Dès que le temps l'avait permis, son père l'avait emmené sur le terrain de Quidditch et lui avait appris à appeler son balai, à le diriger et à adorer ça ! Dès la troisième leçon, Remus avait retiré le charme qui bridait le balai, et ils avaient commencé à se poursuivre à pleine vitesse. Olivier Dubois, joueur de quatrième année de Gryffondor, était venu le voir un jour dans la Grande Salle : « Tu sais Harry, je t'ai vu volé avec ton père, l'autre jour, tu feras un fameux attrapeur bientôt… Tu aimes le Quiddich ? » Une raison de plus pour attendre de pied ferme d'entrée à Poudlard comme élève !

La voix de Remus le tira de sa rêverie :

« Tu sais Harry, j'ai presque passé la moitié de ma vie à Poudlard !»

« Moi aussi, Papa. »

Ils se regardèrent, complices, en riant.

« C'est vrai », reconnut Lupin, « toi aussi ! »

« Je ne me rappelle plus… Tu es devenu professeur tout de suite ?»

« Non, d'abord j'ai continué des études à Londres, et puis… et puis tes parents ont été tués… Et je n'ai plus eu envie d'être dans le monde magique pendant quatre ans… Jusqu'à ce que j'aille voir comment tu allais…»

« Bonne idée que tu as eu là ! », approuva Harry très sérieusement.

Même si les années avaient estompé ses souvenirs, sa peur de l'abandon et son sentiment d'insécurité, il se souvenait clairement qu'il n'avait pas été très heureux à Privet Drive. De loin en loin, il revoyait en rêve sa tante toujours insatisfaite et distante et son oncle, menaçant et écrasant. Toujours Remus venait le sauver -- si ce n'était pas dans son rêve, dans la réalité en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Oui, je le pense aussi », répondit Remus toujours souriant en passant un bras complice sur ses épaules.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, collé l'un à l'autre. Harry chérissait la sécurité qu'il ressentait avec Remus, cette quasi-certitude qu'il ne serait jamais plus seul et incompris. Il aimait aussi le monde magique dans lequel ils vivaient, même s'il avait appris à voir à delà de l'apparente facilité des sortilèges : il y avait les injustices faites aux loups-garous, aux géants et à toutes les créatures. Il ne pouvait pas vivre aux côtés de Remus sans le savoir. Il y avait aussi ces magies interdites, noires, terribles et inquiétantes. Il y avait aussi tous ces mystères qui entouraient encore la mort de ses parents biologiques, ces histoires de prisons et de trahison que Remus n'avait jamais fait plus qu'évoquer.

« Tu… Quand vas-tu me le dire ?», osa l'enfant fort de l'étreinte de son père adoptif autour de ses épaules.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu sais… comment ils sont morts, comment Sirius et Peter… enfin, tu sais ?»

Le sourire léger de Remus disparut brutalement, et Harry se mordit les lèvres, désolé de s'y être mal pris. La question le hantait de plus en plus souvent. Cette zone d'ombre qui séparait nettement les souvenirs nombreux et heureux de Remus et des Maraudeurs et l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard, l'intriguait vraiment. Il sentait confusément que sa propre identité se cachait dans cette ombre et avait envie d'y jeter un coup de projecteur, mais pas au prix de froisser son père adoptif.

« Pourquoi pas », annonça finalement Remus d'une voix rauque.

Harry le regarda avec surprise, retenant son souffle. Lupin allongea le pas quittant le chemin de Pré-au-lard pour se diriger vers une forêt plus civilisée que la Forêt magique. Harry le suivit sans mot dire. Il sentait qu'il faudrait être patient, que ce que Remus avait à dire demandait du temps. Mais il avait déjà tellement attendu…

Petit à petit, avec des interruptions assez longues pendant lesquelles Remus cherchait clairement ses mots, il commença son récit :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que James et Lily se sont fiancés dès la fin de la sixième année. Ils se sont mariés dès la remise des diplômes. Ils avaient à peine vingt ans que tu es né…»

Harry acquiesça, cette partie-là était connue, documentée de photos et de souvenirs croisés de Minerva ou Grand-père Albus.

«James et Sirius avaient alors commencé leur formation d'Auror», continua Remus. «Ils avaient toujours voulu faire ça. Ils étaient très bons, très rapides, très inventifs, très combatifs…» ajouta-t-il avec une note de regret que Harry occupé à imaginer des sorciers forts jeunes et imposants ne nota pas vraiment. «Peter et moi, nous étions à l'université magique de Londres… On se retrouvait à Godric Hollow, tous les week-ends», ajouta encore Remus avant de faire plusieurs grandes enjambées silencieuses. «On aurait pu être très heureux, mais Voldemort n'arrêtait pas de monter en puissance… Dumbledore nous a proposés de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix… et nous sommes tous devenus des cibles pour les Mangemorts…»

Ce silence-là fut plus long. Harry retenait son souffle. Pour l'instant il n'avait rien appris de vraiment nouveau mais il pensait que Remus n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Et quelques minutes plus tard, se faisant visiblement violence, Remus reprit effectivement d'une voix hachée :

« Dumbledore a dit à James que tu… qu'il… que vous étiez… vraiment très menacés… Tu avais à peine un an… Lily était seule à Godric Hollow une partie de la journée… Dumbledore leur a conseillé de prendre un « gardien du secret »… C'est un sortilège compliqué : tant que le gardien ne dit rien, on ne peut trouver les gens qu'il protège», expliqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard comme pour vérifier qu'il comprenait. Harry acquiesça un peu au hasard. «Au début, Albus devait être ce gardien», précisa Remus avec une certaine douleur. «Puis James… a voulu que ce soit Sirius… - C'était son plus proche ami, son frère », conclut Remus, le regard perdu dans les bois.

Harry voulait entendre la suite plus que tout au monde. Comme le silence persistait, il essaya une question au hasard :

« Je croyais que vous étiez tous amis ? »

Ce n'était pas très bien vue comme question, regretta-t-il immédiatement quand il croisa le regard blessé de son père. Remus soupira plusieurs fois, mais finit par répondre :

« Entre Sirius et James, c'était encore plus fort… Ils se connaissaient avant Poudlard… Deux vieilles familles, même si leurs pères avaient des conceptions totalement opposées de ce que devait être l'avenir de la magie… Quand Sirius s'est fâché avec ses parents, ce sont les Potter qui l'ont recueilli… Ils étaient du même monde… Malgré toute l'affection qu'ils nous portaient à Peter et moi, c'était différent… Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre», conclut-il un peu abruptement.

Le chemin se fit plus raide, et tous deux se turent le temps de l'ascension. La voix de son père fit sursauter Harry qui pesait encore ses précédentes paroles :

« Bref, Sirius est devenu le gardien», reprit-il avec une rage contenue que Harry perçut pourtant. «Et puis, le soir d'Halloween, Voldemort est venu à Godric Hollow… Et James et Lily sont morts… et pas toi… »

De nouveau, Harry était ici en terrain connu. Il avait survécu au sortilège de mort de Voldemort et il devait savoir qu'il figurait à ce titre dans tous les livres d'histoire de la magie et de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Remus l'avait plusieurs fois expliqué. Surtout que le sortilège en rebondissant sur lui avait provoqué la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. «Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?», avait demandé Harry quand il avait entendu l'histoire plusieurs fois. «Albus suppose que... le sacrifice de tes parents, en particulier de ta mère, t'a protégé. C'est de la vieille magie, de la magie de sang, aussi vieille que le monde, Harry... aussi incontrôlable que la magie instinctive des enfants.» La seule information nouvelle était que ce meilleur ami de ses parents, ce mystérieux parrain enfermé à Azkaban, devait les avoir trahis. Pas qu'il ne l'ai pas déjà supposé en analysant les éléments dont il disposait.

« Et Peter est parti à la recherche de Sirius… et Si… », reprit Remus avec encore plus difficulté que précédemment. Puis comme buttant sur le nom, il s'arrêta complètement de marcher et se tourna vers Harry, plongea ses yeux dorés dans ses yeux verts et murmura :« Quand Peter a trouvé Sirius, Si… Sirius l'a tué.»

Le temps ne changeait rien à l'affaire, il n'arrivait toujours pas à admettre l'enchaînement des faits. Il se força néanmoins à continuer. Pour Harry.

« Il l'a fait exploser dans une rue pleine de Moldus… Les Aurors l'ont capturé juste après… Il a été envoyé à Azkaban… J'ai perdu mes quatre meilleurs amis en deux jours… »

« Sirius les a trahis ? », questionna Harry qui n'arrivait pas réellement à y croire. Toutes ces histoires de maraudes et d'amitié et puis cette trahison ? Ca n'avait pas réellement de sens. Il devait manquer quelque chose. Encore.

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire neuf ans après, Harry, mais c'est ce que tout le monde te dira ! »

Son visage était devenu de pierre et impressionnait Harry qui regrettait maintenant d'avoir voulu savoir. Mais c'était trop tard. Il se rappela soudain de leur première discussion sur ce sujet : « C'est une histoire très, très triste, Harry… il vaut mieux que je la porte seul.» Il se rapprocha de son père, l'enlaça un peu timidement et murmura :

« On… on pourra la porter ensemble, maintenant… cette histoire, Papa.»

Remus lui prit les mains – les siennes tremblaient ! Ses épaules aussi, Harry le sentait. Il devait pleurer. C'était bien la première fois qu'Harry le voyait pleurer et sa gorge se serra, mais ses propres yeux restèrent étonnamment secs.

Ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse dans la forêt, se tenant toujours par la main. Harry hésitait entre faire la conversation pour briser le silence solennel qui s'était imposé et laisser son père reprendre l'initiative. Il se disait qu'il avait suffisamment remué ses pires souvenirs pour accepter que Remus prenne son temps. Lui-même, sentait-il, n'allait plus vraiment être le même après ça.

« Alors Harry, qu'en penses-tu ?», questionna finalement Lupin d'une voix plus connue de Harry.

« Je… je ne sais pas… c'est très… triste», reconnut d'abord l'enfant. «Mais je crois que je suis quand même content de savoir… Merci. »

Remus hocha la tête gravement :

« Dans un an quand tu seras à Poudlard, quand tu seras étudiant... il y aura obligatoirement des gens qui sauront - ou qui croiront savoir. Autant que tu aies ta propre opinion avant. Mais, je veux que tu saches… personne ne sait vraiment ce qui c'est passé… Il n'y a pas eu de procès.»

« Pourquoi ?», s'étonna Harry.

« Les faits semblaient parler d'eux-mêmes », murmura Remus. C'étaient exactement les mots qu'avait employés l'Auror qui l'avait prévenu à la demande express de Dumbledore : «Les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes, M. Lupin.»

«Quoi qu'il en soit, la punition de Sirius est pire que la mort, Harry. Azkaban est pire que la mort. C'est un endroit sans aucune joie, même minuscule ! Tu ne dois pas souhaiter… pas chercher de revanche, Harry», ajouta Remus avec ferveur. «Tu ne dois pas perdre ton âme à le détester. Pense qu'il a trahi ce qu'il aimait le plus ! Il est à plaindre… peut-être plus que James, Lily ou Peter qui sont morts fidèles à leurs engagements.»

La voix de Remus se brisa encore à ce point de leur conversation. Harry n'osa pas dire qu'il ne comprenait pas tout. Il y aurait d'autres occasions, espéra-t-il. Il était un peu nerveux d'avoir poussé son père, qui avait l'air si détendu une heure plus tôt, à lui livrer des secrets qui visiblement le brûlaient encore d'un feu dévorant. Il se demanda brusquement de quoi ils auraient parlé si il n'avait pas amené ce malheureux sujet !

«Je veux que tu me promettes, Harry, de ne pas le détester !», exigea alors Remus en le regardant droit dans les yeux une nouvelle fois.

Sa voix était pressante, bien plus impérieuse que souvent. L'enfant ne voyait pas comment, ni pourquoi, il pourrait refuser ça :

« D'accord. Si tu veux.»

« Promets-le moi !», insista l'adulte.

« Je te promets que je ne le détesterai pas », obéit Harry sans plus réfléchir.

« Je te fais confiance, Harry », conclut simplement Remus.

Dans ces mots, il y avait une attente énorme, réalisa Harry soudainement. Il ne fut pas vraiment sûr d'avoir mesuré l'engagement qu'il venait de prendre. Ils reprirent leur marche, et Harry sentit peu à peu son père s'apaiser dans l'effort et la répétition. Comme d'habitude. Ils arrivèrent en haut de la colline qui leur avait offert un prétexte à leurs efforts. Fatigué, le jeune garçon se jeta dans l'herbe jaunie.

« Tu as soif ? », s'enquit doucement Remus comme si leur conversation sérieuse était totalement oubliée.

« Oui… Mais on a rien pris », regretta Harry.

Son père prit un air faussement vexé :

« Est-ce bien la peine d'avoir un père professeur à Poudlard, que dis-je bientôt DIRECTEUR de Poudlard… pour penser qu'il ne va pas trouver de solution à un problème aussi trivial ! »

« Directeur ? Tu as dit Directeur ? », questionna Harry en se redressant immédiatement.

Ça faisait maintenant un an que son père s'occupait de plus en plus de choses dans la gestion de l'école. Il avait même remplacé six mois le professeur McGonagall à la tête de la maison Gryffondor parce qu'elle voulait écrire un nouveau manuel d'enseignement de la métamorphose. Il y avait eu des élèves pour pronostiquer qu'il finirait sous-directeur, mais Harry n'y avait pas réellement fait attention.

«Exactement», sourit Remus avec l'air presque gêné. «Qu'en penses-tu ?»

«C'est carrément génial !», affirma Harry avec sincérité, avant de mesurer toutes les implications de cette promotion. «Mais… et grand-père Albus ?»

« Il va prendre la direction de la Coopération magique et siéger plus régulièrement au Magenmagot », expliqua Remus. «Il m'a demandé de prendre sa suite… Severus m'aidera, il sera sous-directeur », précisa-t-il parce qu'il savait que Harry serait content pour le maître des potions.

Tout en parlant, Remus avait sorti une sorte de galet de sa poche. Il amena sa baguette contre la pierre et murmura : «festis initio». A la place du galet apparut un copieux pique-nique qui ravit positivement Harry.


	16. Vacances moldues

**Entre Lune et Étoile**

Disclaimer : Rien

La version initiale avait été relue par Camille. Dina m'a assisté dans la révision de mars 2010.

**16- Vacances moldues  
**

« Ah ! Remus ! Vous voilà ! Bienvenue ! »

Arthur s'était approché du foyer la main tendue, débordant de cette sympathie directe que lui enviait Remus. Arthur ne devait pas avoir besoin de marcher comme lui pour tenir ses démons à distance. Ses démons devaient lui ressembler : ronds et souriants, ils invitaient à paresser au coin du feu. Les siens, il le savait, étaient affamés, cruels et se déplaçaient en meute.

« Bonjour, Arthur. Alors, le Terrier a tenu le coup avec un locataire supplémentaire ? », demanda le nouvel arrivant en époussetant sa robe.

« Mais oui, mais oui ! Ne vous en faites pas, Remus ! Le Terrier en a vu d'autres ! », répondit Arthur tout sourire.

« Et Harry n'est pas le pire de tous ! », ajouta Molly en entrant dans le salon « Bonjour Remus ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Vous arrivez plus tôt que prévu, non ? Leurs affaires ne sont pas encore prêtes ! », continua-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Bonjour Molly ! J'avais fini tout ce que j'avais à faire - notamment trouver un remplaçant pour mon cours », expliqua le nouvel arrivé. « Un remplaçant à temps partiel : je garderai les sixièmes et septièmes années pour l'instant - le temps qu'il s'aguerrisse… », ajouta-t-il autant pour les parents d'élèves qu'il avait en face de lui que pour lui même. Il retint le "ou que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre", mais il n'eut pas l'impression de tromper grand-monde.

« Pas beaucoup de candidats, si je comprends bien », remarqua diplomatiquement Arthur.

Molly et lui voyaient souvent Remus depuis qu'il avait adopté Harry et ils appréciaient l'homme qui avait transformé l'enfant abandonné à lui même qu'ils avaient recueilli en pré-adolescent épanoui. Ils savaient aussi, par leurs fils, qu'il était un bon professeur, soucieux de ses élèves, exigeant avec les autres comme il l'était avec lui même. Sa nomination en tant que directeur de Poudlard montrait bien la confiance que Dumbledore lui accordait - et avec lui l'ensemble de la communauté magique. Il n'y avait eu que Lucius Malefoy au conseil d'administration de l'école pour émettre des réserves sur sa nomination – et les doutes d'un Malefoy avaient peu de poids pour les Weasley.

« Non, pas beaucoup - et pas très satisfaisants. Enfin, quand le professeur Quirrell aura dépassé sa timidité, ça ira… j'imagine », expliqua Lupin un peu nerveusement.

Cette embauche était en quelque sorte sa première décision directoriale et assez ironiquement il s'était trouvé devant le même constat que son prédécesseur avant lui : les spécialistes en défense contre les forces du Mal disponibles ne courraient pas les rues et peu d'entre eux avaient une fibre pédagogique. Entrevue après entrevue, ses exigences s'étaient réduites, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que si Severus lui réclamait le poste, comme il l'avait a priori fait pendant des années auprès de Dumbledore, il ne saurait lui refuser. Mais Severus n'avait pas voulu avoir le moindre rôle à jouer dans ce recrutement - « à moins que ça ne soit un ordre de Monsieur le directeur», il avait précisé. Si Remus savait déjà qu'il faudrait qu'ils apprennent à partager la direction de Poudlard, il n'avait pas jugé souhaitable de forcer le maître de potions a l'assisté sur cette tâche. C'était son propre remplaçant après tout.

« Bref, ceci fait, je me suis dit que j'allais les prendre dès ce soir… Il faut qu'on y aille, qu'on s'installe, autant y aller le plus tôt possible… et puis ce sont mes dernières 'vraies' vacances avant longtemps, j'en ai peur ! », il reprit balayant mentalement ses soucis professionnels. Ses vacances avec Harry passaient avant tout.

« Oh, je peux préparer leurs bagages très vite. Vous dînez ici quand même ? », répondit Molly. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

« Bien sûr », confirma Remus avec un sourire plus détendu.

« Bien », jugea-t-elle, satisfaite, en sortant de la salle.

« Venez Remus, ils jouent au Quidditch derrière la maison », l'invita Arthur.

oo

Ils entendirent les clameurs des joueurs bien avant de les voir.

« Allez, allez Harry ! Tu vas l'avoir ! », criait la seule voix féminine du groupe.

Remus et Arthur échangèrent un regard entendu. Ginny avait gardé pour Harry des sentiments qui semblaient se renforcer avec le temps. Elle prenait toujours bec et ongle son parti contre ses frères – pour leur plus grand amusement et pour le plus grand embarras d'Harry ! Ils pouvaient maintenant observer les deux équipes. Harry, George et Lee contre Fred, Ron et Percy. Harry et Percy étaient les attrapeurs et ils se disputaient un Vif d'or un peu rouillé. Dans ce duel, Harry avait clairement l'avantage malgré son jeune âge. Il était plus rapide et prenait plus de risques. Tous étaient trop concentrés sur le jeu pour se rendre compte de l'arrivée des adultes. Il fallut attendre qu'Harry s'empare du vieux Vif d'or des Weasley - par une périlleuse pirouette qui fit se fermer de crainte les yeux de Remus. Tous, même Ron et Fred – Percy était vexé –, laissèrent éclater leur joie de voir finir ce match par une si belle action. Comme il se tenait à l'écart, Percy fut le premier à remarquer Remus.

« Oh, Professeur, bonjour ! Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? »

Les autres tournèrent la tête à ces paroles.

« Papa ? Papa ! ? », s'écria son fils lâchant son balai pour sauter dans ses bras avec un enthousiasme sans retenue. "Tu as vu comme j'ai gagné !?"

« Bonjour Harry », répondit Remus en riant. Il savait combien Harry était chez lui au Terrier.

« Oh, hem, bonjour Papa, pardon », corrigea Harry en l'embrassant. «Tu es venu nous chercher ? »

« Oui, si vous voulez toujours passer une semaine chez les Moldus avec moi, Ron et toi ! »

« Bien sûr ! », s'écria Ron. Harry se contenta de sourire.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête avec une pointe de jalousie. Même s'ils comprenaient que Remus ne les aient pas choisis pour compagnons de vacances d'Harry. « Vous êtes avant tout ses élèves… Vous êtes tellement calmes !… et puis Ron a le même âge », leur avait seriné Molly depuis que Remus avait proposé de prendre Ron deux ou trois semaines pendant les vacances. Les jumeaux aimaient beaucoup Harry et souffraient un peu de voir Ron prendre leur place. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les seuls. « Le professeur Lupin est bien gentil de passer ses vacances avec deux gamins insupportables comme vous », avait commenté Percy – qui pourtant n'était pas à proprement parlé l'ami d'Harry. « Eh Perce, c'est MON père, tu t'en rappelles ? », s'était moqué Harry, en l'entendant. « Si je suis 'insupportable', c'est de SA faute ! »

« On partira après le dîner », précisa Remus.

Pendant que les garçons rangeaient leur balais, Arthur et Remus retournèrent lentement vers la maison.

« Au fait, vous les emmenez où ? », s'intéressa Arthur.

« Dans mon ancien appartement. C'est petit, mais pour une semaine ça ira… et c'est bien placé pour aller presque partout en métro… »

« Votre ancien appartement ? »

« Oui, quand je travaillais dans une école moldue… avant Harry… Je ne l'ai jamais laissé. Le loyer est ridicule et puis j'aime bien y aller de temps en temps. Sortir du monde magique où tout le monde se connaît », lui avoua Remus en baissant un peu la voix.

« Ca doit être passionnant ! Le métro, le téléphone… », commenta Arthur plus intéressé par les technologies moldues que par les raisons profondes qui attachaient Remus à son refuge moldu.

Remus continua tout le long du dîner de répondre aux questions des Weasley, petits et grands, sur les us et coutumes moldus. Parfois, Harry l'aidait à répondre. Puis la conversation tourna sur la rentrée prochaine – moins de trois semaines, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ses nouvelles fonctions. Percy se plaignit de ne pas arriver à assez travailler entre ses frères et le manque de bibliothèque magique à proximité. Les jumeaux se moquèrent ouvertement de lui au grand dam de Molly qui leur reprochait de ne pas avoir, eux, commencé leurs devoirs de vacances. Remus sentit qu'il ne pouvait décemment se contenter de sourire.

« Vous avez tous raison et tort », commença-t-il de cette voix calme et posée que tous les élèves essayaient d'imiter dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand ils parlaient de lui. « Oui, les devoirs de vacances sont importants pour ne pas trop oublier de choses… ou pour les revoir différemment… mais, je pense VRAIMENT, que les vacances sont aussi faites pour s'amuser… s'amuser est aussi un moyen d'apprendre des choses, Percy – des choses différentes, bien sûr, mais tout aussi utiles ! » Il avait plongé ses yeux dorés dans ceux du plus sérieux des Weasley. Ce regard, Harry le connaissait si bien. Ce regard était si difficile à ignorer et semblait lire au tréfonds de votre être.

« Sans doute, professeur… mais pour moi le travail EST amusant », répondit Percy en baissant les yeux et en rougissant. Harry ne savait si les autres avait vu comme lui la furtive déception qui avait traversée le regard de Remus. Molly, en tout cas, avait clôt la conversation.

« Je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors mais il me semble que vous devriez y aller ! », commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Remus. « Vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez utiliser des transports moldus… »

« Vous avez tout à fait raison Molly », répondit Remus se tournant vers Harry et Ron. « Ca va être une semaine moldue, on est bien d'accord. Alors vous n'emportez RIEN de magique, pas même un livre de Quidditch ou une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue. OK ? »

Les deux garçons opinèrent en se levant de table pour aller boucler leur sac.

« J'ai tout mis sur vos lits », ajouta Molly.

« Ah, changez dès maintenant de vêtements ! », leur rappela Remus.

Lupin grimaça un peu en voyant arriver Ron avec des vêtements dépareillés et un peu trop grands pour lui. Il n'aimait pas se signaler ainsi, peut-être parce qu'il devait cacher le loup en lui. Il se promit de lui acheter un déguisement moldu plus crédible dès le lendemain. Il les pressa néanmoins de lui donner leurs bagages sans faire plus de commentaires. Il réduisit de moitié les sacs des garçons avant de les mettre avec les siens dans une grande valise à roulette – Arthur fit remarquer à Molly combien les moldus avaient des bagages pratiques:

« Pas comme nos grands coffres lourds et malcommodes… même vides ! »

« Nous allons d'abord aller dans un endroit un peu spécial. Je ne sais pas si tu le connais, Ron. C'est un sas entre le Londres moldu et le monde magique. Ce lieu s'appelle la Croisée des chemins. Vous êtes prêts ? Harry, vas-y le premier. »

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois, tour à tour, dans une sorte de cave voûtée rempli de tonneaux de vin. Un vieil homme se redressa de son fauteuil à leur arrivée.

« Ah, c'est vousj professeur Lupin ! C'est vrai, vous m'aviez prévenu ! Et c'est le petit Harry, ça, hein ? Il a encore grandi ! C'est fou, ça hein ? Ca nous pousse vers la tombe, les enfants, hein ? »

Harry regardait avec amusement son père opiner de la tête sans dire un mot. Il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois le gardien de la Croisée des chemins. A chaque fois, il l'avait entendu débiter à peu près le même discours. Avec Ron, ils suivirent les adultes jusqu'à une grande porte cloutée.

« Nous y voilà. La voie est libre. N'oubliez pas la semaine prochaine, le mot de passe sera « porte à porte ». »

« Porte à porte ? »

« Oui, professeur. »

Ils sortirent dans une rue très calme. Il faisait presque nuit mais l'air était encore très doux. Sans mot dire, Remus leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à une station de taxi.

« Pour ce soir, je pense que nous éviterons le métro… S'il te plaît Ron, essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris par ce que tu vois. Si tu as des questions, garde-les pour plus tard. Tu es trop grand pour que les gens conçoivent que tu n'en saches pas un minimum sur ton environnement. Ah oui, et comme le mot 'moldu' n'existe pas, essayez de ne pas l'utiliser ! »

Malgré cette mise en garde, Ron s'étonna presque de tout sur le chemin. Le nombre des gens, les lumières, les affiches lumineuses, les bus à étages, les vêtements des gens… Remus choisit d'en rire, indiquant dans la conversation avec le chauffeur que 'ce petit cousin écossais' n'était jamais trop souvent sorti de sa campagne. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans ces rues calmes où Remus avait caché quatre ans de sa vie son chagrin et son désespoir. A chaque fois, il sentait son cœur se serrer au souvenir de ces années perdues. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait gardé ce petit appartement. Pour se rappeler ce qu'il aurait pu être s'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Il se secoua mentalement. Il voulait que cette semaine soit joyeuse et festive. Pour Harry. Il lui avait promis de passer une semaine que pour lui et il entendait tenir sa promesse.

ooo

« Joyeuse et festive… » ? On va voir ça…


	17. Le Rat et le Serpent

**Entre Lune et Étoile**

Disclaimer : comme d'hab…

Version revue en avril 2010 avec le soutien de Dina.

**17- Le Rat et le Serpent**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il ne se rappela d'abord plus où il était. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Ça, c'était sûr. Ni dans la chambre orange de Ron au Terrier. Non, les murs étaient blancs et sans décoration. Un bruit bizarre et régulier montait par la fenêtre, comme… comme des voitures qui passent ! Le voyage de la veille lui revint brusquement en mémoire : ils étaient à Londres, chez les Moldus, avec Ron ! Comme un écho à ses souvenirs, il entendit son ami ronflé à côté de lui dans le grand lit qu'ils partageaient - Remus leur avait laissé sa chambre, s'installant sur le canapé. « À condition que vous dormiez vraiment, hein ! Pas de bavardages toute la nuit ! D'accord ? »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry se leva sans réveiller son ami et passa doucement dans le salon. Personne. Une note griffonnée de la main de son père indiquait :

« Parti faire quelques courses pour le petit-déjeuner. Regardez les dessins animés si vous ne savez pas quoi faire ! »

Harry sourit de nouveau. Il aimait bien regarder la télévision quand il venait ici. D'abord, parce que les histoires des dessins animées lui semblaient le prolongement de ses rêves – les contes moldus pour les enfants, les années de sorcellerie passant, lui semblaient de moins en moins réalistes. Mais surtout, il se rappelait encore combien son cousin l'empêchait de choisir les programmes et il aimait par-dessus tout tenir la télécommande dans sa main. Il la prêterait à Ron, se promit-il. Ron allait adorer ! Il décida dans l'instant que son ami avait assez dormi et retourna beaucoup moins discrètement dans la chambre.

Quand il poussa la porte, il distingua une forme qui s'enfonçait à toute vitesse dans les couvertures. Un animal. Un rat. Croûtard. Charlie avait donné à Ron son vieux rat maintenant qu'il partait étudier les dragons en Roumanie quelques jours avant qu'Harry n'arrive au Terrier. Ron en était très fier et le trimballait partout. Pourtant, l'animal n'avait rien de très excitant, selon Harry. Il semblait surtout dormir. Son poil n'était pas très brillant. Il lui manquait même un doigt à une patte !

Harry grimaça. Il ne savait pas trop si Remus classerait Croûtard avec les livres de Quidditch et les dragées de Bertie Crochue. A priori, Croûtard n'avait rien de vraiment magique, mais était-ce pour autant un rat moldu ? Harry ne connaissait aucun Moldu qui avait un rat comme animal de compagnie. Non, mieux vaudrait cacher l'animal, jugea l'enfant, pas la peine de contrarier Papa dès le premier jour ! Fort de cette décision, il secoua Ron par l'épaule.

« Hum, Maman, j'arrive », grommela le rouquin sans ouvrir les yeux. Amusé, Harry entreprit de le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

« Harry ! Arrête ! Tu as gagné ! Je me rends ! »

« Il serais temps, Ron ! On est à Londres ! On est chez les Moldus ! Et toi, tu dors !», s'exclama Harry, faussement fâché.

Ron secoua la tête pour chasser le sommeil qui l'assaillait encore.

« Hum. T'as raison. Alors, on fait quoi ? »

« Tu veux regarder la télé ? Papa est sorti… »

« Regarder ? Je croyais qu'on parlait dedans !»

« Tu dois confondre avec le téléphone, Ron ! On parle dans le téléphone, mais on regarde la télévision ! », précisa doctement Harry.

« Ah… »

« Bon alors, tu viens ? »

Les garçons s'installèrent en pyjama sur le petit canapé convertible du salon. Harry, l'air important, alluma l'engin et sélectionna avec la télécommande un programme de dessins animés. Ron fut tout de suite captivé.

« Tu m'avais dit que les images des Moldus ne bougeaient pas ? »

« Les images et les photos, ça c'est un film… ça bouge », expliqua Harry, réalisant pour la première fois qu'il n'aurait su mieux dire.

« Ah… »

Ils suivirent une bataille de chevaliers japonais en silence. Une publicité vantant les mérites de nouvelles croquettes pour chats rappela ensuite à Harry ce qu'il avait vu ce matin en entrant dans leur chambre :

« Tu sais, Ron, je ne crois pas que Papa aurait voulu que tu emmènes Croûtard… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les Moldus n'aiment pas les rats. Ils en ont peur, je crois. »

« Peur ? Mais Croûtard ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! »

« Hum. Vaudrait mieux que tu le caches quand même... »

« Comme tu veux », accepta Ron avec philosophie, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Il tourna quand même la tête pour expliquer : « Encore que ça va être difficile : c'est tout petit ici… et puis faut qu'il mange ! »

« Essaie, tu veux bien ? », insista Harry sans oser formuler sa crainte : que le séjour de Ron avec eux se passe mal et qu'il n'y ait jamais d'autres occasions.

« D'accord », accepta Ron en haussant les épaules, de nouveau captivé par les images.

Harry laissa ensuite Ron changer de chaînes, modifier les contrastes, les couleurs et le son. Bientôt l'écran projeta l'image surréaliste de publicités saturées de rouge et hurlant leur slogan. Ron était ravi :

« Mon père va adorer quand je vais lui raconter ! »

Quand Remus rentra, sur ces entrefaites, il n'avait pas l'air aussi positivement impressionné par les nouveaux réglages de son poste de télévision.

« Mais c'est vous tout ce raffut ! Vous voulez que tout l'immeuble vienne se plaindre ? », gronda-t-il en s'emparant de la télécommande pour couper le son. « On vous entends à deux étages d'ici ! »

« Oh, pardon, Papa ! », commença Harry, sincèrement désolé - lui qui avait tant envie que ça se passe bien et que son père réinvite Ron pour d'autres vacances !

« Pardon Remus », ajouta Ron, les oreilles écarlates. Il était un peu mal à l'aise face à cet adulte qui était à la fois le père bienveillant de son meilleur ami et le professeur redouté et admiré de ses frères. Même s'il le connaissait maintenant depuis longtemps, il n'était pas encore arrivé à le considérer comme de la famille – alors que Harry tenait Molly et Arthur pour des oncles et tantes proches et amicaux. Et puis, Molly avait été très clair : « Que Remus ne vienne pas se plaindre de toi, Ronald Weasley, hein ? »

« Hum… éteignez moi ça ! On va déjeuner et décider de ce que nous allons faire de cette première journée… », commenta plus calmement Remus qui avait décidé de ne pas se fâcher davantage."

En avalant des céréales que Ron jugea curieuses mais bonnes, ils décidèrent de commencer par se promener dans les rues pour que le jeune sorcier puisse voir de près toutes ces merveilles qu'il avait entraperçues hier soir. Remus les emmena dans le quartier commerçant de Picadilly Circus. Là, il leur acheta de nouveaux vêtements et des jeux vidéo. « Pour parfaire votre déguisement », leur expliqua-t-il.

De fait, en sortant de la boutique, ils ressemblaient à tous les pré-adolescents qu'ils croisaient. Ron était ravi de ce déguisement tout neuf. Il passa des heures à ouvrir et fermer toutes les poches de son nouveau pantalon et à essayer de comprendre comment les autres enfants pouvaient marcher EN jouant avec leur game-boy. Remus les laissa déambuler à leur guise, s'amusant des surprises de Ron comme de l'air sérieux que prenait Harry pour lui expliquer les façons de faire des moldus. Parfois les explications d'Harry étaient un peu fausses, mais Remus ne prenait pas la peine de le corriger. Quelle importance !

Il se rappelait ses premiers pas dans Londres sous la houlette de Lily. Elle avait pris le même soin sérieux de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il voyait : « Comme tu m'as expliqué tant de choses quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard », avait-elle commenté quand il l'en avait remercié. Remus sourit.

« Regarde ton fils, Lily ? N'est-il pas magnifique ? à l'aise à Poudlard et à Londres ! Tu aurais voulu ça, j'en suis sûr ! »

Quand ils furent fatigués de marcher, ils entrèrent dans un fast-food, où Ron s'enthousiasma de tout ce qu'il goûtât, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry. Parmi les reliefs du plateau, ils découvrirent une publicité pour un parc zoologique. « Venez au Reptilium ! Le plus grand vivarium au monde ! », annonçait fièrement le texte. Ron et Harry s'excitèrent sur les images de crocodiles et autres serpents présentés sur le papier. Remus empocha le tract. Ça pouvait être une idée pour un des jours suivants.

Mais les jours d'après furent tout aussi remplis. Ils visitèrent les monuments et les parcs de Londres, firent un tour de bateau sur la Tamise et parcoururent les galeries du British Museum. Ils rentraient le soir épuisés, et Remus pouvait tranquillement travailler après avoir coucher les jeunes garçons. Il se félicitait quotidiennement de son choix de vacances ! Harry était rayonnant.

De leur côté, les garçons n'avaient jusque-là pas eu de mal à cacher Croûtard. Ils lui gardaient des morceaux de pain, de fromage, des gâteaux et le nourrissaient le soir dans leur chambre. À la grande surprise de Ron, le rat ne se jetait pas dessus.

« Et Maman qui râle tout le temps qu'il mange trop ! ».

Croûtard ne semblait pas non plus chercher à s'aventurer dans le reste de l'appartement – même a priori pendant leur absence. Il semblait même particulièrement méfiant, ne sortant des couvertures qu'après plusieurs appels de son petit maître. Harry avait même crû remarquer qu'il ne sortait jamais quand Remus était là – même quand il entrait à l'improviste dans la chambre.

« Penses tu ! », avait rétorqué Ron. « Ah moins qu'il ne sente qu'il ne l'aimerait pas…Je pense que c'est parce que la maison est moldue ! ça doit lui sembler bizarre ! »

Mais ce matin là, le sixième jour, son ami opta pour une autre théorie :

« Tu sais Harry. Je crois qu'il s'ennuie. À la maison, il peut sortir dans le jardin, prendre l'air frais… ici, il est coincé dans cette chambre… Aujourd'hui, je vais l'emmener ! Ça lui fera du bien ! »

Harry grimaça. Il restait convaincu que des Moldus auraient peur d'un rat et que Remus ne serait pas content. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus faire de peine à son ami.

« Comment veux-tu faire ? »

« Je vais le cacher dans la plus grande poche de mon nouveau bermuda - il est tellement large… Je suis sûr que ton père ne verra rien », ajouta-t-il pour prévenir les inquiétudes de son ami.

« Faut que personne le voit ! Pas seulement mon père, Ron ! »

« T'inquiète pas comme ça ! Tout va bien aller ! », assura le rouquin en caressant le rat.

« J'espère », soupira Harry, vaguement inquiet.

Remus les appela à ce moment là :

« Bon, les garçons, j'ai téléphoné à ce vivarium, et ça à l'air vraiment bien… ça nous changera des magasins et des musées! Si ça vous dit toujours de voir de vrais crocodiles et des anacondas ? »

« Super ! », hurlèrent en cœur les deux amis.

Ron était trop excité pour sentir les bonds d'inquiétude de son rat au fond de sa poche.

Le trajet en train mobilisa suffisamment la curiosité de Ron et Harry pour que Remus n'ait aucun regret de son choix. Il dut expliquer aux deux enfants comment fonctionnait une locomotive électrique et pourquoi les Moldus, « les gens », prenaient chaque jour le train pour aller travailler. Ils sortirent de la petite gare de banlieue pour sauter dans un bus. La foule étant peu dense, ils eurent rapidement des billets et furent dans le parc.

Le prospectus n'avait pas menti. Les reptiles étaient partout. De toutes les tailles. De toutes les couleurs. De toutes formes. De tous pays. Ron et Harry avançaient bouche bée – pareils à leurs camarades moldus, pour une fois, pensa Remus non sans un petit sourire - devant la profusion d'animaux venimeux ou non, à pattes ou non, qui s'offraient derrière d'épaisses vitres blindées à leur curiosité.

Remus devait reconnaître que malgré ses études poussées dans les créatures dites du mal, il n'avait jamais vu autant de serpents différents. Tous les trois s'égayaient dans les salles, s'interpellant pour montrer les spécimens les plus étranges ou les plus remarquables. Ron appela Harry : l'anaconda qu'il avait devant les yeux mesurait plusieurs mètres. Il semblait profondément endormi sur une branche morte cimentée dans son petit enclos personnel.

« Regarde comme il est grand, Harry ! »

« Regarde plutôt comme il a l'air malheureux ! », répondit son ami en s'approchant.

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le parc, il se sentait chaque minute plus mal sans trop savoir pourquoi. Une angoisse sourde et inconnue l'étreignait. Elle semblait suinter des cages de verre qu'il contemplait.

« Pourquoi malheureux ? », interrogea Ron un peu rageusement. Ce qu'il prenait comme le désintérêt croissant d'Harry le touchait comme une insulte. D'habitude, ils aimaient les mêmes choses !

« Tu aimerais, toi, être dans une cage, avec des imbéciles qui viendraient dire 'regarde comme il est roux' ? », répondit Harry un peu agressivement, après un silence. Ron lui lança un regard noir. «Pardon », maugréa son ami, « je crois que je préfère encore le British Museum finalement !»

Ron choisit d'ignorer la mauvaise humeur d'Harry. Les yeux rêveurs, il contempla longtemps l'anaconda. Puis d'un geste vif, il ouvrit la poche zippée de son bermuda, sortit le rat terrifié qui s'y terrait et le cacha contre sa poitrine.

«Arrête ! », souffla alors Harry instantanément persuadé qu'ils allaient au devant de la catastrophe.

«Arrête toi-même !», répliqua Ron. «Regarde Croûtard, cette horrible bestiole mange des dizaines de tes congénères moldus chaque jour ! Que voudrais-tu lui dire ?»

Mais le rat ne disait rien. Il battait des pattes dans le vide, frénétiquement. Harry soupira : Ron ne savait vraiment pas s'arrêter. «Comme ses frères », pensa-t-il encore un peu injustement. Mais l'anaconda ouvrit alors ses yeux en amandes et les évènements s'enchaînèrent dès lors trop vite pour qu'Harry n'ait encore un seul instant l'ambition de les contrôler.

«Ce rat n'est pas un rat», entendit-il clairement sans comprendre qui avait parlé. «Ce rat n'est l'ami d'aucune chose vivante. Ce rat est un monstre et TU dois le tuer !»

Harry tourna la tête dans toutes les directions sans trouver d'où venait la voix. Les visiteurs semblaient tous plongés dans leurs contemplation. Les employés vaquaient à leur tâche sans les regarder.

« Ron, tu as entendu ? »

Mais son ami continuait son discours sur les mœurs des anacondas au profit de Croûtard, comme si de rien n'était. Harry aurait pu croire avoir rêvé. Mais Croûtard lui aussi sembla l'avoir entendue, car il choisit cet instant pour mordre Ron jusqu'au sang et sauter dans le vide. Sa course frénétique dans les salles surchauffées du vivarium pouvait être suivie aux cris des moldus :

« Un rat ! Un rat ! »

Ron s'était laissé glissé sur le sol et tenait sa main blessée d'un air hébété. En une seconde des mères moldues et le garde de la salle furent sur eux : « Pauvre petit ! » « Il a été mordu par le rat ! » « Il doit être enragé ! » « Où sont ses parents ? » « Tu es avec lui ? »

L'instant d'après, Remus, livide, se penchait sur Ron. « Quel rat ? », interrogeait-il sans obtenir de réponse. Le garde se répandait en excuses foireuses et générales. Les visiteurs attroupés racontaient dans la plus grande cacophonie qu'ils n'avaient rien vu. Sous le regard insistant et inquiet de son père, Harry murmura : « Croûtard… SON rat. »

Les murmures et les commentaires repartirent de plus belle. D'autres gardes et un directeur arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites. Ils rassurèrent la foule et entraînèrent Remus, Harry et Ron à l'écart. Ron pleurait maintenant. Il voulait retrouver son rat. « Charlie va m'en vouloir! Tu avais raison Harry: il a eu trop peur ici », hoquetait-il. Harry ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. La voix entendue résonnait encore dans sa tête. « Ce rat n'est pas un rat ». Mais d'où venait cette voix ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à l'avoir entendue ?

Une infirmière apparut. Elle posa des questions à Remus qui avoua ne pas être le père de l'enfant blessé et ne pas savoir si Ron était, ou non, vacciné contre la rage. Une conversation surréaliste pour Harry ! « Ce rat n'est l'ami d'aucune chose vivante », expliquait la voix étrange, peu humaine, qui s'était gravée dans sa mémoire. Confusément, il sentait que ce message lui était destiné à lui en particulier. Il secoua la tête, c'était de la folie pure ! Il n'était ni à Poudlard ni dans la Forêt interdite. Il était dans un vivarium moldu, entourés de Moldus. Aucune 'voix' ne pouvait comme cela entrer dans sa tête !

L'infirmière sortit alors une seringue. Ron hurla. Remus essaya de s'interposer, en vain.

« Enfin, Monsieur, vous savez bien ce qu'il risque si on le soigne pas ! », commenta le directeur. Il lui offrit encore une fois de téléphoner aux parents de Ron.

« Malheureusement ils sont injoignables », répondit Remus d'un ton désolé mais définitif.

Harry était un peu déçu. Il aurait aimé voir son père sortir sa baguette et résoudre en deux incantations – allez, trois ! – toute cette agitation incompréhensible. D'une manière générale, il aurait aimé être à Poudlard, loin des cris de Ron, de tous ces hurlements moldus et de cette voix qui répétait dans sa tête : « tu dois le tuer ». Il aurait aimé aussi pouvoir parler à son père et lui dire ce qu'il avait entendu… Même s'il devait se moquer de lui ou lui faire prendre une potion amère contre fièvre, décida Harry. Tout plutôt que de se croire fou !

Ron, vacciné, se laissa consolé par Remus et par un gâteau au chocolat proposé par l'infirmière. Il arriva même à expliquer que c'était son rat, offert par son frère, qui l'avait mordu avant de s'enfuir dans le vivarium. Remus se répandit en excuses – en partie pour couper les explications de Ron qui développait fièrement sur son frère qui allait étudier les dragons en Roumanie : il n'avait jamais imaginé… il comprenait… il espérait…, puis il se fit plus vindicatif :

« Que font vos gardiens ? Comment retrouver l'animal, maintenant ? »

Le directeur promit que son personnel chercherait le rat et leur téléphonerait le lendemain le résultat. Il se tourna vers Ron :

« Peut-être peux-tu me donner un indice ? Quelque chose qui le différencie des autres rats ? », s'enquit-il de cette voix stupide que prennent beaucoup d'adultes quand ils s'adressent à un enfant.

« Il aime beaucoup le chocolat… Il lui manque un doigt à la patte droite », précisa Ron entre deux hoquets.

Harry vit la main de Remus qui entourait les épaules du jeune Weasley se crisper. Instinctivement, il leva les yeux vers le visage de son père qui était de nouveau livide. Au même instant, la voix répéta dans sa tête : « Ce rat n'est pas un rat ».

oooo

Oui je sais, je suis pas très gentille… je sais, je sais…


	18. Insomnies

Merci à Dina et LaPaumée d'avoir été de la relecture de mai 2010.

**Chapitre 18 – Insomnies**

« Bon, redis moi tout cela, Ron. Tu veux bien ? »

Dans le grand lit à côté de Harry, l'enfant soupira, sans doute lassé de répéter les mêmes faits pour le cinquième fois. Pourtant Remus ne pouvait se décider à abandonner son enquête. Il avait lutté contre l'urgence qui l'avait saisi dans le petit bureau du directeur du Reptilium. Ça ne pouvait pas être ÇA. Il devait se tromper. Il ne pouvait Que se tromper, s'était il raisonné. Fort de cette défense intérieure, il avait trouvé le courage de terminer civilement la discussion avec le directeur et l'infirmière du vivarium. Il avait même réussi à accepter que Ron achète des cartes postales immobiles d'anacondas pour envoyer à Bill. Dans la boutique du musée, il avait remarqué que Harry ne semblait pas, lui non plus, vraiment dans son assiette, mais il avait mis son air étrange et son peu d'intérêt pour les t-shirts et autres souvenirs sur le choc des évènements. « Ron est peut-être encore plus solide », avait-il pensé avec un pincement au coeur. Et surtout, il n'avait rien dit.

Il avait encore tenu son impatience en laisse dans le bus et le train qui les avaient ramenés vers Londres puis – avec peut-être moins de mérite - dans le métro bondé qu'ils avaient emprunté.A l'appartement, il s'était forcé à ne pas ressasser tout de suite les évènements avec les enfants, à leur laisser le temps de se calmer, de passer à autre chose. Il avait ainsi mis un point d'honneur à les faire dîner, se doucher et se coucher comme si rien de totalement extraordinaire ne venait de leur arriver. Mais maintenant, Remus n'y tenait plus ! Il devait recouper les craintes et les preuves avant la longue nuit d'insomnie, qui il le savait, l'attendait.

«Charlie avait ce rat depuis…depuis toujours», raconta Ron.

«Est-ce que tu sais quand exactement ?», insista Remus.

«Je ne sais plus moi ! Depuis que je suis né ou presque… Depuis que Ginny est née, je crois… Oui, c'est ça!", se rappela soudain l'enfant avec une certaine satisfaction. "J'étais le seul à m'en occuper un peu à part lui. Comme il partait en Roumanie, que Croûtard semblait trop vieux pour le voyage, Charlie me l'a donné», expliqua encore Ron avec un bâillement. "Y 'a pas longtemps : trois semaines quelque chose comme ça…»

Harry, parfaitement silencieux, était roulé en boule sur son oreiller. Il ne quittait pas Ron des yeux. « Il n'a rien dit de toute la soirée », réalisa soudain Remus. « Je suis tellement dans mes délires que je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant ! Merlin ! » Il soupira. Il devait avant tout en finir avec cette histoire de rat. Il serait toujours temps de savoir ce qui tracassait Harry !

«Et, il a toujours eu ce doigt...en moins ?», reprit-il en maîtrisant le tremblement de sa voix. Il nota néanmoins le regard inquisiteur d'Harry qui sur lui. « Évidemment, avec lui, ça ne marche pas…Il me connaît trop ! Manquerait plus que je lui transmette mes angoisses !», pesta-t-il intérieurement.

«Oui, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. S'il avait eu un accident quand j'étais petit, je m'en rappellerais. Charlie l'aurait raconté ! », affirma Ron sans sembler remarquer l'émotion de Remus.

Lupin pesait tous ces éléments sans trouver LA réponse dont il avait besoin. Croûtard était dans la famille de Ron depuis neuf ans – Harry était orphelin depuis le même nombre d'années. Allait-il faire lui-même le décompte ? « Non, je ne pense pas », essaya de se rassurer Remus.

Il manquait au rat une phalange de la patte droite. Depuis toujours. On avait trouvé dans la rue où on avait arrêté Sirius qu'un doigt authentifié comme celui de Peter. Et alors ? Il y avait mille façons pour un rat de perdre une phalange !

Il y avait aussi cette histoire de chocolat. Peter adorait le chocolat... « Arrête ça », souffla sa raison. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette théorie que tu échafaudes ? Peter se coupe le doigt – lui qui avait peur d'entrer dans un souterrain noir !-, se cache sous la forme d'un rat chez les Weasley pendant neuf ans – autant dire sous ton nez ! – et décide aujourd'hui – et pourquoi maintenant, hein ?- de s'enfuir dans un vivarium où rien ne le menace ! » Il soupira à son tour. Tout cela ne tenait pas debout. Pire qu'un conte pour enfant moldu !

«Bon, eh bien, j'espère que les gens du Reptilium vont le retrouver », commenta-t-il à haute voix en se voulant souriant et rassurant. « Ne t'inquiète pas trop Ron, hein ? Je suis sûr que Charlie ne t'en voudra pas vraiment… quoiqu'il arrive ! » Il se tourna vers Harry qui le contemplait sans rien dire derrière ses lunettes. « Et toi, tu ne dis rien, ça va ? »

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

«Ça ira mieux demain », finit-il par lâcher sans avoir l'air d'y croire vraiment.

Comme il semblait incapable d'en dire plus, Remus l'embrassa tendrement et lui retira ses lunettes selon leur rituel du soir. « Oui, Harry. Tout va s'arranger. On va retrouver Croûtard… Allez ! Dormez vite, tous les deux », murmura-t-il. Il ferma la porte après avoir éteint la lumière.

Malheureusement, personne n'était là pour le mettre au lit, lui. Personne pour prendre une part de ses cauchemars et pour l'obliger à débrancher son cerveau en surchauffe pendant quelques heures. Il n'avait pas de potions ni de cachets moldus pour le sommeil avec lui. Il doutait d'ailleurs que l'un ou l'autre ait pu venir à bout de son angoisse et lui offrir plus qu'un désagréable état d'hébétude. Il ne voulait pas non plus quitter l'appartement et aller marcher. Sa vieille recette universelle ! Si sa théorie était vraie - c'est-à-dire si Peter s'était caché neuf ans et avait fait envoyer Sirius en prison et qu'il était dehors - il ne pouvait pas laisser un instant Harry seul ! Il frissonna en pensant que son fils avait partagé cinq nuits son lit avec CE rat !

Si sa théorie était fausse, il n'en restait pas moins que les enfants avaient eu une dure journée et qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas être là si l'un ou les deux faisaient des cauchemars. Il s'en voulait déjà tellement de ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'ils cachaient pendant cinq jours un rat dans cinquante mètres carré ! Vraiment ! Et dire que tout le monde pensait qu'un loup-garou avait plus d'instinct que les autres ! Ça promettait si, comme directeur, il n'était pas capable d'un meilleur jugement sur les agissements de ses élèves… voire des professeurs ! Cette dernière pensée le ramena douloureusement à ses interrogations concernant l'embauche de Quirrell. Il n'était pas satisfait. Ce petit homme aux études compliquées, aux passions peu communes pour les trolls, à l'élocution défaillante, aux manières timides… il n'était pas sûr… mais qui d'autre ?

Il soupira et se retourna pour la centième fois sur son petit canapé. Les ressorts grinçaient. Il regretta de ne pas être fumeur. Ça l'aurait peut-être aidé. Les fumeurs brûlaient-ils leurs angoisses au bout de leurs doigts ? Un doigt… il revoyait le petit écrin de bois sombre dans lequel la mère de Peter avait reçu le doigt de son fils. Peter aurait-il pu se couper lui-même le doigt avant de transplaner et de faire croire à la culpabilité de Sirius ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait compris ça que Sirius avait ri quand les Aurors étaient venus l'arrêter ? Comment Peter aurait-il pu leur cacher son jeu, à eux ses compagnons de chambre, de jeux, de cours, de bonheur et de malheur pendant sept ans ?

« Arrête ! Ne t'es-tu pas déjà posé neuf ans cette question à propos de Sirius ? Peter ou Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu t'es trompé, c'est tout ».

Il soupira encore. Même si sa raison avait… raison, le cœur n'arrivait pas à l'avaler. Tant de duperie le laissait plus malheureux encore.

Et que faire maintenant, si sa « nouvelle » théorie se trouvait vérifiée ? Et comment la vérifier d'ailleurs ? Comment amener suffisamment de preuves pour faire libérer Sirius ? Dans quel état celui-ci allait-il être ? Allait-il lui pardonner d'avoir cru à cette parodie de justice il y a neuf ans ? Il sentait confusément qu'il souhaitait avoir raison. Il voulait revoir Sirius, lui demander pardon ! Il voulait voir son nom réhabilité. S'il devait choisir, il préférait qu'ils aient été trahis par Peter !

Cette pensée lui fit honte. Tout ça n'était que des fantasmes ! Pourquoi Peter, qui officiellement s'était sacrifié, n'aurait il pas eu droit au même traitement ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais souhaité qu'il ne fut pas mort comme il se prenait, contre toute logique, à souhaiter encore et encore que Sirius ne fut pas coupable ? Encore une fois, le lit grinça. Ou alors il l'avait toujours su. Ou alors il devenait fou…

Il dut quand même s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Puisqu'il se réveilla. D'un coup. Avec une bouffée d'angoisse qu'il lui fit chercher nerveusement sa baguette sous son oreiller. Dans la clarté laiteuse du petit matin, une frêle silhouette se découpait à contre-jour de la fenêtre. Harry.

«Tu avais dit 'pas de magie' », dit sa petite voix, et Remus eut l'impression qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir respirer. Cet enfant le tuait parfois : il l'écoutait trop ; il disséquait tout… Arriverait-il un jour à prendre la vie comme Ron, au jour le jour ?

Était-ce sa faute à lui ?

Des pans entiers d'insomnies revenaient à la charge. Il ferma les yeux, contrôlant sa respiration et les palpitations de son cœur.

«Tu m'as fait peur », reconnut-il en re-glissant sa baguette sous son oreiller.

«Qui croyais-tu que c'était ? », s'enquit l'enfant sans pitié.

«Quoi ? »

«Tu as cru que c'était… Voldemort ? », questionna Harry avec une infime hésitation sur le nom mais un sacré culot.

«Harry !», protesta faiblement son père adoptif. Sirius, Peter et maintenant Voldemort ? Combien de fantômes amers rôdaient autour d'eux?

«Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de son nom ? », continua l'enfant avec une sécheresse de ton que ses yeux brillants démentaient.

Sa nuit n'a pas été meilleure que la mienne, comprit Remus. Car Harry avait aussi ses démons. Ils venaient lui rappeler une nuit d'Halloween qui lui avait pris dans un grand éclat de lumière verte des parents qui l'aimaient. Plus il grandissait, plus il cherchait « à comprendre », Remus l'avait noté. Et son comportement à lui, hier soir, n'avait rien arrangé. Bon, eh bien, à lui de jouer ! Il avait signé après tout ! Et, il était meilleur avec les démons des autres généralement.

«Viens là », commença-t-il doucement tendant sans le noir sa main vers lui.

L'enfant ne bougea pas. Il semblait hésiter. Il regrettait peut-être ses dernières paroles, inutilement agressives.

«Allez ! Viens là ! », insista Remus sans pour autant élever la voix.

Harry obéit très lentement, presque à contrecoeur. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, les yeux baissés. Lupin, qui s'était redressé, lui prit la main et la serra.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Hein ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? », s'enquit ce dernier sans recevoir de réponse. « Harry ? Tu ne peux pas me réveiller comme ça et puis te taire ! C'est une sorte de torture, tu sais ? Les moldus l'uti… »

«Toi d'abord ! »

«Moi ? »

«Oui », confirma l'enfant. «Dis moi, toi : qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

Harry avait levé des yeux verts inquisiteurs vers ceux de celui qui était depuis cinq ans son père. Remus comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Son angoisse à lui avait exacerbé celle d'Harry. Il essaya néanmoins de se défiler en partie, en contre-attaquant.

«Oh rien ! Mon fils et son copain cachent un rat dans ma chambre pendant une semaine puis le laissent s'échapper dans un vivarium causant la plus belle panique depuis l'ouverture de l'établissement, dixit le directeur… Rien que les très banales vacances moldues du professeur Lupin et son jeune fils Harry ! On devrait écrire un livre, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ?», commenta-t-il d'un ton léger.

Les yeux verts ne l'avaient pas lâché. Ils fouillaient son visage cherchant une confirmation. Remus ne sut pas ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, mais Harry sembla se détendre d'un seul coup. Son visage perdit son expression douloureuse pour reprendre ses rondeurs enfantines. D'un bond, il se colla contre son père, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

«Allez, allez ! Ça va aller, Harry », murmura Remus, en lui caressant les cheveux. « Je sais que tu as eu peur… Moi aussi, c'est toujours délicat des choses comme ça avec les moldus… Molly va être furieuse que je les ais laissé vacciné Ron…tu ne crois pas ? »

« Papa ? », l'interrompit son fils, sans se décoller de lui.

« Harry ? », l'encouragea Remus.

« Tu crois que… on est fou quand on entend des voix ? »

« Des voix ? »

« Oui… des voix… enfin, une voix. »

« Harry, tu entends une voix ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête sans répondre. Remus s'assit un peu plus dans son lit sans rompre le contact physique dont Harry semblait avoir si besoin.

« Quelle sorte de voix ? Dans tes rêves ? »

« Je suis malade ? »

« Harry, si tu ne m'en dis pas plus… »

L'enfant se ratatina un peu plus dans le lit comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Puis semblant trouver un nouveau courage, commença à raconter ce qui c'était passé dans le Reptilium. Quant il eut fini, il attendit dans l'immobilité la plus complète que Remus commente. Mais rien ne venait. De fait, Lupin en avait le souffle coupé. « Sa » théorie était plus que vraie si la « voix » avait raison.

« Alors ? Je suis fou ? Je vais aller à Ste-Mangouste ? », demandait Harry avec insistance.

« Arrête ça, Harry, tu veux ? Tu as entendu quelque chose… j'en suis sûr »

« Mais quoi ? »

Remus resta silencieux encore un instant - qui sembla durer une éternité pour Harry. Son cerveau travaillait à plein régime. Posant des hypothèses, les rejetant, en soulevant d'autres, pesant leurs implications.

«Comment était cette voix ? Je veux dire… l'as-tu entendu dans ta tête ou au dehors ? Ne cherche pas à me faire une réponse logique, Harry, OK ? Dis moi ce que tu crois, c'est tout »

«Pour moi, elle venait de… dehors… »

Remus respira profondément.

«Elle venait de… la cage ? », reprit-il le cœur battant.

Harry se décolla violemment de son père pour le regarder dans la pénombre.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

«Harry, je pense… - et je ne trouve aucune autre explication qui tienne la route… que tu… que tu es fourchelangue », répondit-il dans un souffle.

«Fourchequoi ? »

«Fourchelangue. Que tu parles la langue des serpents ,» expliqua patiemment Remus. Qu'avait dit Dumbledore, il y a cinq ans quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait élever Harry? Que ce ne serait pas un travail facile ? Il s'autorisa un sourire fatigué.

« C'est possible, ça ? », s'intéressa Harry après un moment de réflexion.

«C'est très rare », reconnut l'adulte, presque amusé de sa réaction. «La seule personne que je connaisse qui soit comme ça… c'est Voldemort… justement", avoua-t-il encore, espérant ne pas paniquer son fils. Mais la vérité pouvait-elle être pire que l'ignorance ? Ne s'était-il pas juré d'élever Harry dans le maximum de vérité ? "Albus a toujours pensé qu'il avait pu te donner une partie de ses pouvoirs… en voilà un ! Enfin, si je ne me trompe pas.»

«Et alors ? », questionna Harry partagé entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité.

«Et alors, rien », estima Remus, en échafaudant sa réponse au fur et à mesure. «C'est bien! Tu peux parler avec les serpents ! Enfin, tu dois savoir que la plupart des sorciers vont trouver ça bizarre, mais bon… c'est moins grave que d'être un loup-garou ! »

Harry resta un moment silencieux. La magie venait de nouveau de s'affirmer dans sa vie comme quelque chose d'incontournable. Il avait beau grandir, apprendre et penser qu'il progressait de lui-même, il en semblait toujours ramené à ce constat : il était «magique».

«Mais… et ce qu'il a dit :'Ce rat n'est pas un rat', tout ça », questionna-t-il enfin, essayant de relier tous les fils.

«Ah ça », murmura Remus, hésitant. Ce qu'il allait dire était grave. Il allait introduire un doute important dans les explications qu'il avait jusqu'à présent servies à Harry. Et, si ça se trouvait, il se trompait. Mais il n'y tenait plus, il était lui-même rongé par le doute…

«Écoute, j'ai bien une idée. Mais, ça va être plus long à t'expliquer… Et, c'est peut-être toi, finalement, qui vas penser que JE suis fou… »

Harry écouta, captivé, Remus lui expliquer comment Sirius, Peter et James étaient devenus des Animagus – « Tu sais, comme Minerva ? » - pour l'accompagner les soirs de pleine lune. Il lui re-raconta les évènements d'Halloween, neuf ans plus tôt en ajoutant l'histoire du doigt coupé. Il aboutit ainsi à sa « nouvelle » théorie, comme il l'appelait. Celle qui faisait de Sirius un innocent impétueux plutôt qu'un immonde traître. Une fois de plus, il se surprit à souhaiter qu'elle fut vraie !

« Tu veux dire que le serpent…que le serpent a VU que Croûtard n'était pas un vrai rat… que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit de le…de le tuer ? », vérifia Harry après un moment de réflexion.

Remus frissonna devant l'excitation d'Harry. Même si on pouvait mettre ça sur le contrecoup de l'angoisse, il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser dire n'importe quoi !

« Harry, tu n'as à TUER personne… que j'aie raison ou non. La justice, ce n'est pas la vengeance, OK ? Serais-tu plus heureux en étant un meurtrier ? Même de celui qui aurait trahi tes parents ? Tu ne peux pas adopter le point de vue d'un serpent, Harry ! »

« Mais il a vu, non ? », s'obstina Harry - sans doute préférait-il une version où les animaux avaient voulu le protéger.

« Oui, je pense que oui. Ça ne m'étonne pas de ce que je sais des serpents», reconnut l'adulte. «Mais j'insiste Harry, ne va pas t'imaginer dépositaire de je ne sais quelle mission stupide ! Parce qu'un serpent t'a parlé! Je ne plaisante pas, Harry ! », insista Remus d'un ton sérieux.

« Mais, si c'est vrai, il… », objecta l'enfant les sourcils froncés.

« Si c'est vrai », le coupa Remus, «si c'est vrai, c'est à la justice d'agir… pas à toi… en aucun cas ! Tu m'entends ? »

Harry se renfrogna devant sa réaction.

« Mais… », commença-t-il à protester.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Il faut sortir Sirius de prison ! »

L'affirmation de Harry toucha Remus en plein cœur. Sirius. Prison. Il eut l'impression de manquer d'air. Il s'entendit néanmoins répondre d'une voix qui aurait pu être moins assurée :

« Harry, il faut avant tout se calmer, d'accord !», énonça-t-il - conscient qu'il parlait alors autant pour lui que pour son fils adoptif. « Il faut D'ABORD être sûr ! Ensuite, et ensuite seulement, justice pourra être faite… Si besoin est. »

Mais l'enfant en face de lui n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincu par son appel au calme. Il évitait trop soigneusement de le regarder pour être tout à fait d'accord avec l'appel à la prudence et à la modération qui venait de lui être lancé. Alors que Remus cherchait déjà comment mieux formuler ses idées, l'enfant sembla se décider à exprimer ce qui le gênait :

«Papa ?»

«Oui, Harry. »

«Je, je ne… Enfin… Si, si c'était vrai… », commença l'enfant avec l'air de ne pas oser terminer.

«Eh bien ? », le relança Remus, totalement affolé par le "si" présent dans la phrase comme par l'hésitation de son fils adoptif. Qu'est-ce que l'enfant était en train de s'imaginer? Dans quoi l'avait-il entraîné? Si Remus avait eu accès à un Retourneur de temps, il aurait maintenant choisi de cacher ses suppositions. Tant pis pour son envie de transparence et son besoin de partager ! C'était à l'adulte de faire face et non à l'enfant, même si c'était entrepris en son nom.

«Tu, tu ne crois pas qu'il… - enfin que le rat… - il aurait chercher à… à me faire du mal ? », formula lentement et maladroitement Harry. " Enfin, tu sais, il a quand même aidé à… Enfin, tu sais ! »

Et l'objection de son fils tenait la route, reconnut Remus, un peu rasséréné par la logique de l'enfant. Si Peter était ce monstre de duplicité, s'il avait déjà décidé dans le passé de sacrifier Harry, s'il était le traître qui avait livré James et Lily, pourquoi n'avait-il rien tenté contre l'enfant aujourd'hui ? Craignait-il l'enfant qui avait défait Voldemort ? De nouveau, les questions étaient trop nombreuses et trop complexes.

«Je ne sais pas », admit-il. «C'est pour ça qu'il faut avant tout vérifier ma petite théorie. Mais, dans tous les cas, tu n'es pas fou Harry, ça j'en suis sûr », ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant parce que l'ordre des priorités était d'abord de protéger Harry.

D'abord, l'enfant le regarda en silence, sans doute encore un peu effrayé parce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur lui comme sur d'autres. Mais il se laissa finalement aller contre son père avec un sourire revenu :

«Tu es drôle, tu sais ! Tu me grondes parce que je pourrais suivre à la lettre ce que m'a dit un serpent… C'est fou, non ?», estima-t-il avant d'ajouter un peu malicieusement : "Tante Pétunia avait raison : vous autres, les sorciers, vous êtes BIZARRES! »

«Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu droit à l'opinion de cette chère Pétunia ! », se moqua Remus en réponse - ils étaient là en terrain connu : pendant leur première année commune, il avait eu l'impression de passer son temps à devoir défaire les raisonnements de cette soeur de Lily qu'il connaissait si mal et méprisait plutôt. Elle avait laissé dans l'esprit d'Harry des réflexes de défiance et d'auto-censure qu'il avait dû mettre toute son énergie à combattre. Comme les autres fois, Harry parut d'abord un peu vexé de la pique avant de se blottir plus étroitement contre son père adoptif comme pour renforcer son appartenance au monde magique.

«Je peux rester là, dis ? », murmura-t-il.

Remus hocha la tête : « Bien sûr, Harry, bien sûr... » L'angoisse de l'enfant, même si elle avait perdue son agressivité première, restait palpable. Lui-même n'allait pas mieux, jugea-t-il. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à surmonter tout ça, ensemble, espéra-t-il. Il faudrait bien ! «Courage, mon chéri, on va trouver une solution », murmura-t-il à l'enfant collé à lui comme une promesse. « On va trouver… »


	19. La Chasse est ouverte

Disclaimer : Toujours à elle les personnages…

Messages : Bon je suis désolée, encore un chapitre de « transition », pas assez long, mais j'ai beau cherché que dire de plus ? Le prochain est beaucoup plus long, promis !

Merci en tout cas pour tous vos messages et vos encouragements…

Vont-ils retrouver le rat ? Est-ce Peter ? 

Est-ce qu'ils pourront faire libérer Sirius ? Bon, celle-là est trop facile, non ? Moi aussi j'en ai envie… la question est plutôt comment… réponse dans trois chapitres, je pense ! 

Chapitre 19- La chasse est ouverte

Remus se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut. Cette fois c'était Ron qui se tenait au bord du lit. Il avait l'air perdu. Lui aussi. 

« Ron ? Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-il machinalement.

Du coin de l'œil, Lupin constata qu'il était à peine sept heures du matin. Il était dit qu'il n'arriverait décidément pas à dormir plus de deux heures d'affilé cette nuit là ! Il soupira mais revint sur Ron qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Viens Ron, n'ais pas peur ! Tu vois, Harry est déjà là ! C'est normal d'avoir du mal à dormir après ce qui s'est passé… »

Instinctivement il posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant qui s'était approché, pour constater qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Ron sembla rassuré par ce geste. Il s'assit sur le lit.

« Harry… il est là depuis longtemps ? »

« Deux ou trois heures… pourquoi ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. Remus sentit son besoin de réconfort. 

« Tu voudrais rentrer chez toi ? »

« Maman va me tuer », soupira Ron. 

« Allons donc ! Parce que tu as perdu un vieux rat ? »

« Parce que je l'ai emmené… que je t'ai causé des histoires… avec des moldus… papa aussi va être furieux... il ne veut pas qu'on embête les moldus… pardon, Remus… je ne pensais pas que ça ferait autant d'histoires… tu sais, Harry ne voulait pas… »

Remus sourit.

« Je te crois… ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis je crois même avoir une solution à ton problème… ». Ron leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'espoir. Remus continua : « on va dire que j'étais d'accord pour que tu l'emmènes…et qu'il s'est enfui de chez moi… pour le vaccin…on va dire que c'était obligatoire pour aller au Reptilium… Ca te va ? »

« Pourquoi tu dirais ça », demanda Ron stupéfait, après un silence. Comment un directeur d'école pouvait mentir à des parents ?

« Disons que, un, je sais que tu ne voulais pas mal faire et que, deux, j'aimerai bien passé un marché avec toi », répondit Remus dans un soupir.

« Un marché ? »

« Oui. Donnant, donnant. Je ne dis pas tout ce qui c'est passé… et toi, tu ne dis pas tout non plus… Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, c'est juste pour un moment… »

Ron le regardait par en dessous, pesant les paroles du père de son meilleur ami. Il voyait plus ou moins ce que Remus ne voulait pas ébruiter. Harry avait dit que le serpent lui avait parlé… et puis, Remus s'était bizarrement intéressé à Croûtard. Ron sentait confusément que tout ça était lié.

« D'accord », lâcha-t-il incapable de résister aux yeux bleus de Remus.

« Tope-là ! » dit Remus avec un sourire chaleureux. « Bon, alors, levons nous… je vais faire à manger… on a beaucoup de choses à faire, finalement, aujourd'hui… On va retourner au Reptilium, voir s'ils ont des nouvelles de Croûtard… et puis voir ce que Harry sait faire avec des serpents… hein ? Un vrai programme de vacances, non ? »

++++

Le directeur du Reptilium parût plutôt ennuyé de les voir revenir. Non, il n'avait pas de nouvelles du rat, non. Il s'étonna aussi que Ron ne revienne pas avec ses parents. « Ils sont en voyage », répondit évasivement Remus, avant d'ajouter qu'ils étaient revenus « juste au cas où », parce que l'enfant avait réclamé l'animal. Lupin pouvait voir que le directeur avait de mal à considérer Croûtard comme l'animal de compagnie idéal pour des enfants de dix ans. Pendant que les adultes discutaient, les deux jeunes amis s'écartèrent doucement – comme prévu avec Remus. Harry s'approcha nerveusement d'une cage au hasard. Elle contenait des couleuvres.

« Ron, dis moi si quelqu'un me regarde ! »

« Ca va Harry. Vas y ! » Ron n'avait pas l'air moins nerveux que lui.

Harry respira à fond et, la gorge sèche, murmura :

« Hé, serpent, tu m'entends ? »

Rien ne se passa. Remus se trompait, pensa-t-il nerveusement. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir particulier. Il était juste bon pour Ste-Mangouste !

« Tu sais Harry, je ne pense pas que ce serpent parle anglais », commenta Ron un peu moqueur.

Harry le dévisagea.

« Comment veux-tu que je parle une autre langue ? »

« Essaie en latin ! », se moqua Ron gentiment.

Harry haussa les épaules. Ne sachant que faire, il changea de cage. Il avait devant lui une magnifique vipère. Elle était vraiment belle ! Brillante. La tête fine. 

« Tu es très belle », dit-il. S'il avait regardé Ron à ce moment là, il aurait su qu'il n'avait pas cette fois là parler anglais. Mais il se sentait hypnotisé par le reptile qui, lui-même, s'approcha de la paroi comme pour lui parler.

« Alors tu es revenu ? », entendit-il clairement.

« Ron, Ron, tu entends !? »

« Chut Harry ! Ne crie pas ! Continue, ça marche ! Ca marche ! », Ron continuait de faire le guet mais son cœur battait la chamade. Son meilleur ami était incroyable ! Il avait défait Voldemort quand il était un bébé. Son père était un loup-garou et voilà qu'il parlait aux serpents ! Il tourna la tête pour vérifier que personne ne les observait. Il voyait au loin Remus s'entretenir avec le directeur, l'entraînant vers une cage dans la direction opposée. Les rares visiteurs, de si bonne heure, ne s'attardaient pas dans le pavillon des reptiles européens où ils se trouvaient. Ils ne risquaient rien. 

La vipère continua.

« L'anaconda nous a parlé de toi… »

« Ah… » Harry était sidéré : comment l'anaconda pouvait-il parler de lui à d'autres serpents placés dans des cages de verre armées dans des bâtiments différents ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de peser toutes les implications de cette information. La vipère continuait :

« Tu dois faire attention à toi… l'Autre reviendra… c'est écrit »

« L'Autre ? »

« Celui qui comme toi connaît la noble langue… Même les serpents évitent de dire son nom… et le Rat l'aidera… ça aussi c'est écrit ». En parlant, elle s'était enroulée autour d'une branche et se balançait comme si elle voulait les hypnotiser pour de bon. 

« A propos », commença Harry se rappelant soudain de sa mission, « le…le rat, il est toujours là ? »

« Je ne sais pas… pas dans ce pavillon, en tout cas »

« Merci », répondit Harry, vaguement soulagé. « Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te rendre ta liberté », ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

« Fais bon usage de la tienne…et laisse la lune et l'étoile t'aider », répondit la vipère en se lovant sur elle-même comme si cette conversation l'avait épuisée.

« Alors que t'a-t-elle dit ? », le pressa alors Ron comprenant que l'entretien était terminé.

« Elle… elle ne sait pas où est Croûtard… »

« C'est tout ? »

« Allons voir Papa », répondit Harry, « faut que j'essaie dans d'autres pavillons ».

Ils y passèrent la matinée. Sans beaucoup de résultat. Harry arrivait de plus en plus facilement à entrer en contact avec les serpents. Mais, malgré le regard admiratif de Ron et les encouragements de son père qui semblait prendre ce nouveau pouvoir comme allant de soi, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en réjouir. Il n'aimait pas sentir que les serpents savaient des choses, ou croyaient savoir des choses, sur son avenir. Il détestait qu'on lui répète que c'était « écrit » ou qu'on lui parle de lune ou d'étoile qui pourraient l'aider ! Une fois de plus, il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de rentrer à Poudlard, de reprendre son balai, ses cours de latin et de potions. Remus ne se méprit pas sur ses soupirs.

« Arrêtons, Harry, si tu n'en a plus envie. Personne ne l'a vu. Il est peut-être loin d'ici, maintenant ! »

« Mais Papa, et… »

« On trouvera d'autres solutions », l'interrompit son père avec autorité. Remus trouvait que Ron savait déjà trop de choses… or moins il en saurait, moins il aurait à en cacher – et Remus n'était pas à l'aise avec son marché. Il trouvait difficile de devoir faire confiance à un garçon de dix ans qui allait être bientôt loin de lui. 

« On va aller voir Albus… », ajouta-t-il finalement comme pour répondre à la question muette des enfants. Harry se sentit rassuré. Mais oui, c'était certainement ça la solution ! Grand-père Albus était puissant. Il savait encore plus de choses que Minerva, Remus ou Severus. Il saurait quoi faire !

+++

Mais Albus Dumbledore était introuvable. Il était parti au Japon pour de mystérieuses recherches, leur apprit son secrétaire au Wazangamot. Ils pouvaient bien sûr essayer de lui envoyer un hibou ou lui confier un message. Remus le remercia. Il n'était pas question qu'il prenne le risque d'écrire des théories aussi fumeuses que celles qu'il portait en lui depuis vingt-quatre heures. Les risques étaient trop grands ! Il se contenta de demander que « l'estimé professeur Dumbledore les prévienne de son retour ! » Lupin ne doutait pas que Albus serait curieux des raisons de leur visite et qu'il les contacterait rapidement. Il était néanmoins un peu nerveux. Les choses lui échappaient un peu trop à son goût.

Comme les garçons étaient épuisés par leurs deux dernières journées, ils rentrèrent chez Remus en taxi. La circulation était affreuse et ils mirent un temps incroyablement long pour traverser Londres. Les deux garçons avaient laissé tomber leur tête sur les épaules de Remus et dormaient quand ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble. 

Il eut beaucoup de mal à les faire monter les escaliers – « Voilà, un moment où la magie me serait bien utile ! », songea malgré lui Remus. Il les laissa s'effondrer sur le lit tout habillé. « 'Qu'ils dorment ! », pensa-t-il en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. « Ils en ont besoin ! » 

Il se prépara un plateau télé, décidé à se laisser emmener le plus loin possible de la magie et de ses problèmes. Ce soir, il voulait dormir ! Il voulait laisser de côté toutes les théories qui l'assaillaient. Il était déjà somnolant lorsque des coups discrets, frappés à sa porte, le firent sursauter.

« M. Lupin ? C'est Mrs Weston, votre voisine », entendit-il.

Un peu rassuré, il poussa le verrou et vit apparaître une femme fine entre deux âges. 

« M. Lupin, ça fait si longtemps… je vous ai guetté toute la journée mais j'ai du vous rater… et puis j'ai entendu des pas… je me suis dit que vous deviez être là ! »

Remus hocha la tête. Il savait que Mrs Weston était bavarde. Il avait aimé la laisser pendant quatre ans lui faire la conversation. Ca l'avait aidé à se sentir humain – puisqu'un autre humain prenait la peine de lui parler. Et ça demandait qu'un minimum d'efforts.

« Ca se passe bien ces vacances ? J'ai vu votre fils de loin… c'est le brun, n'est-ce pas ? Il a bien grandi ! »

Remus sourit avec patience, toujours incapable d'interrompre le flot des paroles. 

« Bon, mais je m'égare… je voulais juste vous dire que le Reptilium a téléphoné… je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un Reptilium à Londres !…Brr, rien que de penser à tous ces serpents, j'en ai la chair de poule… Bref, les gens du Reptilium ont dit de vous dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé ce que vous aviez perdu… ils n'ont pas dit quoi… enfin vous devez comprendre … non ? », finit-elle enfin avec un air de curiosité non dissimulé.

Remus la regarda sans mots dire. Il sentait ses joues se vider de leur sang. Il entendait, dans le silence soudain, son cœur cogner contre ses tympans. Le Rat, ils avaient le Rat ! Comme Mrs Weston le regardait avec inquiétude, il se secoua.

« C'est l'ami de mon fils… Ron, il a perdu sa…game-boy… pendant la visite… », bredouilla-t-il finalement. Où allait-il cherché ça ? « Tu as toujours été un grand menteur, Lunard, sous tes airs de sainte Nitouche », susurra dans sa tête la voix de Sirius. Sirius… Voilà que ses barrières internes anti-souvenirs de Sirius se désagrégeaient… Si vite ? « Toi, tu na vas pas t'en remettre si tu te trompes ! Calme toi ! » songea-t-il.

« Ah, bon…bon… ils ont dit que vous pouviez passer quand vous vouliez… même ce soir… le gardien de nuit l'aura… c'est ce qu'ils ont dit… » compléta Mrs Weston.

« Maintenant… » murmura Lupin.

« Oui ! C'est ce que j'ai compris !... »

Remus sut tout de suite qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre jusqu'au lendemain. Il ne pourrait pas passer une autre nuit à spéculer ainsi dans le vide ! Il hésitait néanmoins sur la marche à suivre. Il pouvait y aller seul et revenir avec…avec le Rat – quel qu'il soit – chercher les enfants. Il pouvait les emmener et aller ainsi directement à Poudlard. Il sut immédiatement que cette solution lui plaisait plus. A Poudlard, il aurait de l'aide, des témoins, un soutien. Il ne serait pas seul avec les garçons et un rat qui pouvait être celui qui avait détruit leur vie à tous il y avait neuf ans. Tout ça devait se régler à Poudlard.

Il rassembla rapidement leurs affaires et les rangea dans la grande valise à roulette. Il descendit les restes de son frigidaire à Mme Weston et lui demanda de lui commander un taxi. « L'ami de mon fils est malade » lui raconta-t-il sans se soucier de son air surpris. « Je vais le ramener à ses parents ». Il réveilla ensuite Harry et Ron et les fit descendre dans le hall avec la valise. Les enfants titubaient de sommeil. Dans le taxi, ils se rendormirent immédiatement. A cette heure, la circulation était fluide. Ils furent devant le Reptilium en moins d'une heure. Remus demanda au chauffeur de l'attendre et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Le gardien de nuit fut un peu étonné mais il lui tendit sans discuter une petite cage où se terrait un rat gris au pelage terne. Remus la prit le cœur battant et la leva dans la lumière. Il ne pouvait pas bien le distinguer au fond de la cage. Il se retint de l'ouvrir tout de suite. Tout cela devait déjà sembler trop curieux. Il remercia le gardien avec un pourboire – bénissant, pour une fois, ses quatre années moldues, qui lui avaient enseignées ce genre d'usage !

Quand il remonta dans le taxi, Harry ouvrit les yeux et Remus répondit à sa question muette par un imperceptible hochement de tête. Il demanda au taxi de les amener à Trafalgar Square – près de la Croisée des chemins, nota Harry. Le chauffeur eut un instant d'hésitation : « C'est un serpent que vous trimballez là ? » 

« Non », répondit Lupin avec fermeté, « une fouine… elle chasse les serpents… ». Et un mensonge de plus !

« Est-ce vraiment Peter Pettigrow qui se cache dans cette boîte ? Dans ce rat ? », se demanda l'enfant dans un demi sommeil. Etait-ce bien celui qu'il avait appris à considérer comme un héro, mort pour venger la trahison faite à James et Lily ? En était-il l'artisan ? Devait-il le haïr ? Remus lui avait demandé de ne jamais haïr Sirius, « qui avait trahi tout ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde »… mais que dirait-il de Peter ? Pourquoi les avait-il trahi ? 

Il sentait l'excitation monter dans ses veines et le réveiller complètement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de comprendre ce qui s'était passé il y avait neuf ans, de comprendre son histoire ! Les lumières extérieures jetaient de loin en loin leurs éclats sur le visage de son père. Un visage fermé. Lui aussi devait se poser les mêmes questions. Il ne pouvait QUE se les poser ! Harry soupira se sentant d'un coup bien plus vieux. Il eût soudain très envie d'être arrivé à Poudlard, de se retrouver en sécurité et de savoir la vérité…

+++

Toutes les vérités sont-elles bonnes à entendre ? A suivre…

Prochain chapitre « Tu quoque mi fili ». A vos dico de latin !


	20. Tu quoque mi fili

**Entre Lune et Étoile**

Disclaimer. Voyons, voyons…. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?...

Messages : Voilà, voilà… vous allez en savoir un peu plus ! Merci de lire et de laisser tant de gentilles reviews !

Ce texte est une deuxième version, revue, modifiée et amendée en Août 2007. Elle ne change pas fondamentalement les évènements. Seule la scène finale entre Harry et Remus se déroule différemment. En juin 2010, j'ai dû corriger une dizaine de fautes d'orthographe et d'accords...  
**  
**

**Chapitre 20 Tu quoque mi fili**

Revenir à Poudlard ne fut pas le soulagement que Remus et Harry avaient attendu. Rien décidément ne semblait plus aller correctement ces jours-ci ! Les lieux comme les gens – ou les animaux !– se révélaient détenir plusieurs personnalités. Le château leur parut moins une maison accueillante que la source redoutable de nouvelles embûches. À peine avaient-ils posé le pied dans le grand Hall que Minerva fondait sur eux.

« Ah, Remus ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis contente de vous voir ! », commença-t-elle sans attendre.

Harry et Ron levèrent instinctivement les yeux vers Lupin qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi épuisé. Presque la même tête que les jours de pleine lune, s'inquiéta Harry. Par réflexe, il regarda par les portes ouvertes le plafond de la grande salle pour vérifier où en était le cycle lunaire. Il restait une semaine avant la pleine lune. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. On lui avait toujours dit que seule la Lune pouvait provoquer cette transformation, mais était-ce bien sûr ? Et si l'épuisement brisait d'un coup la fragile barrière qui protégeait l'homme du loup ?

« Que se passe-t-il Minerva », demandait pourtant calmement Remus, reprenant en un instant son masque de directeur de Poudlard. Au plus grand soulagement de Harry, ce calme sembla déteindre sur son professeur de métamorphose qui reprit une posture plus conforme à son propre personnage.

« Excusez-moi, Remus… Rien de si catastrophique… Juste le départ brutal de Severus cet après-midi, en votre absence… les articles de journaux mentionnant des manœuvres de Malefoy contre…contre nous… Albus étant introuvable… Mais que tenez-vous là ? C'est pour toi Harry ? », répondit-elle nerveusement, visiblement partagée entre le besoin de raconter et le souci de ne pas trop en dire devant les garçons.

Instinctivement, Remus baissa les yeux vers la cage qu'il tenait dans sa main et frissonna.

« Non. Je vous expliquerai Minerva. Et vous aussi, vous me direz ce qui ce passe ! En attendant, je vais coucher ces enfants… Je gage que même les manœuvres de Malefoy contre moi… » – il avait apprécié l'effort de solidarité de Minerva sans en être dupe pour autant. Lui seul était visé, il le savait. – « …peuvent attendre une petite heure. Retrouvons-nous dans mon bureau… d'accord ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il entraîna les garçons dans ses appartements. Severus était parti ? Brutalement ? Cela l'inquiétait plus que la Gazette des sorciers et les manœuvres de Lucius.

« Et tout cela, bien sûr, quand Dumbledore trouve bon d'être de l'autre coté de la terre ! », soupira-t-il intérieurement. Il ne fallait pas inquiéter les enfants. Il sentit le Rat, dont l'angoisse n'avait cessé de croître depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Reptilium, essayer de ronger la cage de bois. Levant celle-ci devant lui, il sortit sa baguette et murmura « Durcidium ». Le bruit s'arrêta immédiatement.

« Est-ce qu'un rat normal ne continuerait pas ? », s'interrogea Lupin. Au fond de son âme, il SAVAIT que Peter était là, dans cette petite cage de bois et de fer. « Calme-toi, chaque chose en son temps », s'admonesta-t-il pour la millionième fois. S'occuper d'Harry avait toujours été sa priorité et le sens de sa vie. Ce n'était pas le moment d'en changer.

À peine arrivé dans leur appartement, Harry se jeta sur le vieux canapé devant la cheminée, visiblement heureux d'être rentré chez lui. Ron s'assit à ses côtés, moins à l'aise, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et les cheveux en bataille.

« Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, non ? », commença Remus gentiment. « Allez vite vous coucher ! Cette fois, je promets de ne pas vous réveiller ! »

« Sans manger ? », s'inquiéta Ron.

Remus regarda sa montre. Il était plus de dix heures du soir. Il soupira en pensant à tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire CE soir… tout ce qui le séparait d'un repos réparateur. Il s'enquit néanmoins d'une voix à peu près égale :

« Vous avez faim ? »

Comme les garçons opinaient, il s'approcha de l'âtre et appela Linky.

« Oh maître Remus, vous êtes revenus ! » s'exclama l'elfe avec son inénarrable – et parfois fatiguant - entrain permanent. « Linky vous attendait que dans deux jours ! »

« Oui Linky, nous sommes revenus plus tôt ! Et sans dîner ! Tu peux t'occuper des garçons ? Dès qu'ils ont fini de manger, ils doivent se coucher, d'accord ? Sans lire, ni rien», expliqua Remus tout en vidant la valise à roulettes de son contenu et en lui rendant sa taille normale. « C'est bien d'accord vous deux ? »

Ron hocha la tête, satisfait de ne pas se coucher sans repas. Harry, qui s'était raidi en entendant les paroles de son père, ne répondit pas, mais Remus avait déjà reporté son regard sur l'elfe :

« Je voudrais aussi que tu restes ici, s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose cette nuit…Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais », continua-t-il, « Ah, dis aussi en cuisine que je veux bien manger quelque chose dans mon bureau… Ce qu'il reste, hein… ne réveillez personne pour nous, c'est compris ? »

L'elfe s'inclina : « Oui maître Remus. Linky revient tout de suite avec de quoi faire manger les jeunes maîtres… Et Linky attendra le retour de maître Remus dans le salon… Et un repas attendra Maître Remus dans son bureau !»

« Parfait Linky », répondit Remus avec un sourire. Il y avait quand même des aides qu'il aurait été malvenues de refuser ! Il allait faire un commentaire en ce sens à Harry, quand il remarqua l'air furieux de son fils :

« Quel regard ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry sembla d'abord hésiter, mais finalement il explosa :

« Tu ne peux pas nous envoyer au lit comme ça… On n'est pas des bébés… On veut savoir ! »

« Harry, Harry, du calme ! », commença Remus d'un ton apaisant. « Personne n'a jamais dit que TU ne saurais pas… ce que tu auras à savoir… Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre… ni comment ça va se passer… » Il hésita à continuer son explication et conclut :« Et de toute façon, vous êtes épuisés… »

Ron nota qu'il ne l'incluait pas dans ceux qui « sauraient ». Il n'aurait pas su dire si ça le dérangeait vraiment. Depuis deux jours, il avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un monde inconnu, plus étonnant encore que celui des Moldus, et dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment les règles. Et surtout, il était TRES fatigué.

« Parce que toi, tu es en pleine forme, hein ? », répondit rageusement Harry.

« Allons, allons, Harry, sois raisonnable… », essaya encore Remus.

« Et puis d'abord, c'est aussi mon histoire ! Je VEUX être là ! », hurla son fils avec colère.

Ron ferma les yeux. Il aurait bien aimé être ailleurs qu'au milieu de cette dispute qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Il avait aussi vu s'allumer une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux de Remus – une lueur qu'Harry connaissait mais qu'il avait délibérément décidé d'ignorer. Cette lueur, décida le jeune Weasley, n'augurait rien de bon !

« Maintenant ça suffit ! », ordonna alors Remus d'une voix que Ron ne lui connaissait pas encore. « Écoute-moi bien, Harry, je ne vais pas le répéter : même si c'est TON histoire, comme tu dis… ce qui va se passer cette nuit ne TE regarde pas ! Tu vas aller te coucher et, demain, nous en reparlerons ! »

« Non ! », répondit son fils farouchement.

« Harry, tu préfères que JE te couche ? »

La voix de Remus sembla dangereusement calme à Ron. Il jeta un regard nerveux à son ami qui visiblement fulminait mais semblait néanmoins avoir choisi, enfin, de se taire. Harry semblait mesurer que Remus ne céderait pas.

Linky revint sur ces entrefaites, chargée de victuailles. Remus reprit la parole d'une voix plus calme :

« Linky, ils ne traînent pas trop, hein ? Tu sais où je suis, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit ? Et vous, c'est bien clair, vous DORMEZ, hein ? »

« Oui, Remus », répondit immédiatement Ron.

« Hum », répondit Harry les yeux étincelants de colère retenue.

« Harry ?», insista Lupin en affrontant sans ciller ce regard.

« On va essayer », grommela l'enfant après avoir encore lutter un instant.

« Bonne résolution », commenta son père en essayant de paraître plus chaleureux. Il empoigna la petite cage de bois et sortit de l'appartement sans plus se retourner.

L'incident tournait encore dans sa tête en boucle quand il entra dans son bureau. Minerva n'était pas encore arrivée. C'était aussi bien. Il avait clairement besoin de reprendre son calme avant d'affronter les affaires de Poudlard et le Rat.

D'un certain côté, il comprenait Harry et sa soif de savoir. Il sourit presque en repensant à son courroux obstiné. Il n'avait jamais ressemblé à James que dans cet instant ! Cette résolution furieuse, Remus avait l'occasion de l'observer de nombreuses fois pendant leurs sept années d'amitié. James ne laissait pas tomber. Jamais. Et ses longues insomnies avaient amené Remus à penser que cette obstination inflexible avait peut-être été la cause de sa perte… et de celle de Lily.

Il s'interrogea un instant pour savoir si Harry oserait lui désobéir… S'il tenait de James ! suggéra une petite voix plutôt pessimiste mais sa raison la bloqua - « Non, ce n'est pas son genre… » Remus chassa avec fermeté cette nouvelle angoisse… et tous les démons intimes qu'elle pouvait rameuter à sa moindre faiblesse. Il avait déjà trop à faire ce soir ! Et, il était convaincu que ce n'était pas sa place : un enfant de dix ans n'avait pas à rendre justice… en aucune façon. Il fallait laisser ça aux adultes, à ceux qui eux aussi connaissaient l'erreur et la rédemption, la trahison et l'engagement pour une cause, la colère et le pardon.

Tout en réfléchissant, il avait posé la petite cage sur une table basse de son bureau. « Revelatum », murmura-t-il. Les parois de la cage devinrent translucides et il put voir le Rat tapi dans le coin le plus éloigné de lui.

« Alors Peter… on a peur de ses amis maintenant ? », murmura-t-il après avoir observé, le cœur battant, la forme de museau, des petits yeux ronds et noirs, des oreilles… « On aurait quelque chose à se reprocher ? »

Le Rat ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Ses moustaches frémissaient. Ses minuscules oreilles s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

« Tu sais… j'ai tellement pleuré ta mort, Peter, tellement admiré ton courage… Et maintenant, neuf ans après avoir bousillé nos vies, tu viens encore bousculer l'admiration que je t'ai portée ? Ce n'est pas très gentil, Peter ! »

« Lupin ? Vous n'êtes pas seul ? » ,interrogea une voix dans son dos.

« Entrez Minerva ! Nous sommes entre vieilles connaissances», répondit Remus, sans se retourner pour accueillir son ancien professeur, devenue avec les années une de ses rares confidentes.

« Pardon ? »

Remus pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans le regard de Minerva. Elle regardait la cage et son contenu sans comprendre. Il soupira.

« Minerva », commença-t-il, « j'aurai tant aimé que Severus ou Dumbledore soient là ce soir… Mais il n'y a que vous… et j'ai besoin de votre aide… »

La vieille dame le dévisagea avec cette raideur professorale qu'elle affectait. Elle le jaugeait.

« Je n'ai pas bu, Minerva, je vous le jure », se moqua-t-il doucement.

Les yeux du professeur McGonagall ne le lâchèrent pas. Il soutint son regard sans un mot. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce. Même le rat se tenait parfaitement immobile. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle avait senti la gravité du moment, il commença :

« Minerva… l'histoire qui se joue ce soir a commencé il y a seize ans… quand trois étudiants ont, par amitié pour un quatrième, pris les plus grands risques… »

Pas une seule fois, elle ne l'interrompit. Pas une seule fois, ses yeux ne le lâchèrent. Certains auraient pu trouver cela insupportable. Remus, lui, savait que cette écoute trahissait la confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Quand il eut fini, le même silence redoutable retomba sur le bureau. Puis Minerva demanda d'une voix un peu rauque :

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Remus ? »

Lupin lui sourit. Elle le croyait. C'était incroyable mais elle le croyait. Il n'existait pas pour Remus de personne plus rationnelle et équilibrée que Minerva McGonagall. Si elle le croyait… Il avala néanmoins sa salive :

« Je compte sur votre témoignage… vous seule pouvez le reconnaître formellement… vous pourrez aussi m'aider à le forcer à se montrer… ensuite, si je ne me suis pas trompé… je compte le livrer à la justice dès demain… »

« Et faire libérer Black ? »

« Oui », avoua Remus. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un élève devant elle. Avait-il les bonnes réponses ?

Pour la première fois, son regard se détourna de lui. Elle se leva, contempla le parc éclairé par la lune montante. Quand elle se retourna, sa baguette était sortie de ses robes et ne tremblait pas.

« Ayons en le cœur net », fut sa seule réponse.

Une pierre énorme s'envola de la poitrine de Lupin. Il acquiesça gravement, lui aussi trouvait les mots difficiles.

Quand ils prononcèrent l'incantation, leurs voix leur parurent immatérielles. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir des voix aussi fermes alors que leurs cœurs battaient la chamade ? La transformation commença instantanément balayant leurs derniers doutes. Un petit homme blond, très vieilli pour quelqu'un de trente ans, remplaça le rat sur la petite table. Il se tenait recroquevillé comme le rat l'avait fait avant lui. Il tremblait comme l'animal quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses yeux affolés volaient de l'un à l'autre.

« Pettigrow », souffla Minerva.

« Peter », murmura Remus, déchiré par des vagues d'émotions contradictoires. Il y avait son ami Queudver, si confiant en eux, si demandeur de leur affection et de leur reconnaissance. Il y avait le traître qui avait détruit leurs rêves, leurs vies… Il était content de ne pas être seul face à lui. Il ne savait pas quelle émotion aurait dominé. La présence de Minerva lui permettait de tempérer l'une avec l'autre… l'ami avait trahi… le traître méritait la justice puisqu'il était son ami… Il frissonna néanmoins.

Minerva lui jeta un regard et il secoua la tête imperceptiblement. Non, il ne se sentait pas capable de l'interroger. Elle comprit avec cette finesse qu'il lui avait toujours reconnue.

« Peter… nous vous croyions morts… », commença-t-elle sévèrement.

Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien dire : « Pettigrow, vous m'avez rendu votre devoir en retard », songea Remus. De fait, Peter sembla accepter d'emblée son autorité.

« Mais… mais je suis mort… professeur… Je ne suis rien…une ombre… un rat… Ne suis-je pas pire que mort ? », répondit Peter d'une voix saccadée. On sentait qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ses cordes vocales depuis longtemps. Elles le trahissaient toutes les trois syllabes, dérapant dans les aiguës ou disparaissant dans les graves sans raison. Malgré des paroles véhémentes, son corps n'avait pas bougé. Il restait assis, prostré sur la petite table. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas calmés eux non plus.

« Mais, pourquoi Peter ? Pourquoi vous cachez ainsi ? », reprit la directrice de Gryffondor.

« Je n'avais pas le choix !», plaida Peter.

« Pas le CHOIX ? » gronda Remus brusquement. « Pas le CHOIX ? »

Minerva posa sa main libre sur son bras.

« Racontez Pettigrow… c'est votre seule chance… »

« Ma seule chance de quoi ? », répliqua le petit blond avec un imperceptible haussement d'épaules.

« ...de libérer votre conscience », précisa Minerva intraitable.

Peter la fixa un moment puis partit d'un rire sans joie.

« Qu'est-ce que ma conscience a à voir là-dedans ? Les ai-je sacrifiés sans être obligés ? Qui peut comprendre ? Vous êtes là à me juger sans savoir… aurais-je dû mourir ? Vous me préférez mort, n'est-ce pas ? Un bon rôle pour le petit Peter, n'est-ce pas ?… Même ma mère a été heureuse de ma mort ! », répondit-il. Sa voix étrange rendait ses paroles encore plus insupportables.

Remus frissonna. Etait-il prêt à entendre tout cela ? Non, mais il le devait. Il le devait pour Harry…

oo

Harry, lui, n'avait pas retrouvé son sourire habituel après le départ de son père. Ron avait découvert à cette occasion quelqu'un de bien différent. Avec Linky, il avait été capricieux et bougon. Rien de ce qu'elle lui proposa à manger ne trouva grâce à ses yeux. Les œufs étaient trop cuits, le jus de citrouille trop froid, le pain trop dur, les pommes de terre trop salées et le fromage insipide. Même la tarte aux framboises fut repoussée. Trop sucrée. Linky supporta sans rien dire la mauvaise humeur d'Harry. Elle s'excusait automatiquement de la mauvaise qualité des plats, en proposait d'autre, cajolait l'enfant pour lui arracher un sourire qu'il lui refusa. Ron était surpris car il ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre quand il restait au Terrier de quoi que ce soit. Il ne l'avait pas plus vu faire le difficile avec son père. Il subodora que cette relation avec Linky avait un passé et surtout qu'Harry se vengeait sur l'elfe du refus de son père. Il évita de montrer qu'il l'avait remarqué. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry serait très fier de lui le lendemain.

Les choses empirèrent encore lorsque Linky voulut suivre les ordres de Lupin et les envoyer se coucher. Harry essaya tous les subterfuges pour repousser le moment du coucher. Il avait soif, chaud, mal à la tête, oublié de dire quelque chose à son père… Il en fallut beaucoup mais finalement, Linky se fâcha.

« Maître Harry vous êtes vraiment méchant… vous savez ce qu'a dit votre père ? Je peux l'appeler pour n'importe quoi…Vous voulez que je lui demande de venir ? », demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants de larmes.

Faire cela revenait pour l'elfe à reconnaître son impuissance devant son maître. C'était échouer. C'était une tentative plus que désespérée de restaurer son autorité. Mais elle réussit pourtant. Harry hésita une fraction de seconde, mais céda. Avec mauvaise humeur.

« Il ne semble pas se faire d'illusion sur la réaction de son père si l'elfe l'appelle », songea Ron qui continua à se faire le plus discret possible tant que l'elfe n'eut pas éteint les lumières et quitté la chambre. « Et, je crois qu'il a raison. »

Quand plus aucun bruit ne parvint du salon, Ron se tourna vers Harry.

« Et Harry, tu dors ? »

« Hum. »

« Ça va ? »

« Hum. »

« Dis moi…qu'est-ce qu'il fait cette nuit ton père que tu voulais absolument voir ? Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de Croûtard ? », interrogea Ron timidement.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait oublié que Ron ne savait pas tout. Il était par contre sûr que Remus n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il lui dise tout. Et comme il était très en colère contre son père, il lui raconta tout - même la fumeuse théorie de son père. Comme Ron pensait que Remus et Harry était les deux personnes les plus merveilleuses qu'il ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, il ne douta pas un seul instant qu'ils aient raison. Ainsi son frère et lui avaient caché et nourri un assassin ? Ron n'en revenait pas. Cette fois, Percy pourrait prendre ses airs supérieurs, Fred et George pourraient se moquer, il n'en aurait cure. Il était le seul vrai aventurier de cette famille !

« Waow », fut son seul commentaire. Il ramena un bref sourire sur le visage de Harry. Mais son ami se renfrogna très vite :

« Tu comprends, c'est pas juste… Sans moi, sans mes pouvoirs… est-ce qu'on l'aurait retrouvé ? Et maintenant, il veut que je reste dans ma chambre ! »

Ron hocha la tête. Il comprenait que Harry se sente frustré mais, en même temps, ce qu'on lui avait dit de l'homme qui s'était caché dans le rat lui paraissait un peu effrayant. Est-ce que Remus n'était pas un peu présomptueux de s'en occuper seul ? N'aurait-il pas du faire appel au ministère de la magie ? Harry balaya ces objections d'un revers de main. Ces idiots avaient mis son parrain en prison il y a neuf ans, on ne pouvait rien attendre d'eux ! Ron fut un peu vexé - il était fier que son père travaille pour le Ministère - mais il ne trouva pas de réponse adéquate. Il préféra changer de sujet.

« Tu n'essayes pas d'aller voir ? »

Harry haussa les épaules

« Avec Linky sur le canapé ?

« Elle ne va pas finir par dormir ? », demanda Ron avec un grand bâillement.

Harry s'assit dans son lit d'excitation.

« Tu as raison, Ron. Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire ! »

Ron se gratta la tête. Il avait peut être parlé un peu vite… Et si Remus le voyait ? Mais Harry, d'habitude si fier de copier la réflexion et la mesure de son père adoptif, n'avait plus envie d'entendre des paroles de prudence. En trois enjambées, il était à la porte et écoutait les bruits du salon. Doucement il ouvrit la porte. Linky ne se retourna même pas dans son sommeil. Sur la pointe des pieds, il traversa le salon. Devant la porte d'entrée, il hésita. Si Linky avait posé des charmes sur la porte, il était perdu. Retourner lui parût impossible. De quoi aurait-il l'air devant Ron ? Et puis, à tout prendre, mieux valait avoir affaire à Linky qu'à Remus, non ?

Il inspira profondément et posa délicatement sa main sur la poignée. Il appuya légèrement et vit la porte fonctionner. Aucune protection particulière, a priori. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se glissa dans le couloir. Il savait Severus absent et Minerva avec son père. Il ne risquait donc presque rien. Les autres professeurs hantaient peu les couloirs et Rusard ne venait pas régulièrement dans cette partie du château….

Harry progressait sans bruit, l'oreille aux aguets. Il cherchait particulièrement à détecter le bourdonnement qui accompagnait l'apparition des fantômes du château. Peeves avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à le dénoncer. Le Baron sanglant aussi – il professait un grand respect pour le directeur de Poudlard, quel qu'il soit. Nick était plutôt gentil avec lui mais il manquait souvent de discrétion. « Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le fantôme des Gryffondors », pensa Harry. Il frissonnait dans les couloirs de pierre malgré la saison. « J'aurais dû m'habiller », songea-t-il sans pour autant faire demi-tour.

Certains portraits ouvrirent un œil sur son passage, un ou deux poussèrent jusqu'à lui grommeler un salut ensommeillé mais aucun ne donna l'alarme. Harry soupira. Il était maintenant tout proche du bureau directorial. Deux chemins s'ouvraient à lui. Le plus direct l'amènerait en haut de l'escalier tournant devant les doubles portes du bureau. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas entrer par la grande porte ! L'autre était un chemin connu d'une partie seulement du personnel – et des elfes sans doute, ajouta mentalement Harry. En traversant plusieurs salons de réception, on pouvait rejoindre le bureau de son père par une porte dérobée. C'était clairement le chemin à suivre s'il voulait en savoir plus ! Il traversa sans encombre les grandes pièces éclairées par la lune montante. « La lune et l'étoile t'aideront », avait dit la vipère.

Il s'arrêta devant la boiserie qui s'ouvrait sur le petit salon du bureau. Son père lui avait appris à l'ouvrir juste avant qu'il ne parte chez Ron. Harry inspira profondément et posa sa main moite sur le panneau central. Il attendit de sentir une chaleur irriguer sa main.

« Lupis filium sum », murmura-t-il. Il avait lui-même choisi son mot de passe. Il en avait été si fier, se rappela-t-il. Cette pensée l'embarrassa un peu, alors il la repoussa. Ce n'était pas le moment de craindre le loup…même quand on était son fils !

La porte pivota silencieusement. Harry entra précautionneusement, le cœur battant, s'attendant à chaque pas à voir surgir son père. Il allait refermer la porte quand il se souvint de la mise en garde de Remus : «Rappelle-toi, tu peux ouvrir cette porte que de l'extérieur, Harry. » S'il la refermait, il s'interdisait toute retraite. Il la laissa ouverte, convaincu qu'il n'allait pas rester bien longtemps… s'il n'était pas découvert !

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas quand il distingua entre la voix de son père et celle de Minerva, une troisième voix. Une voix étrange, presque inhumaine. Elle prononçait avec peine des paroles terribles :

« …tu te crois autorisé à me juger, Remus… parce que tu as réussi, hein. Mais tu devrais me remercier… Si James et Sirius étaient encore là, que serais-tu ? Tu serais peut-être professeur… ils t'auraient peut-être recommandé… peut-être pas… Après tout ils croyaient que TU étais le traître ! »

« Pettigrow, arrêtez, ces paroles sont indignes ! », s'emporta la veille dame.

« Laissez-le dire, Minerva, je veux savoir… Et puis, il y a une part de vrai dans ce qu'il dit », murmurait son père.

« Mais bien sûr, Remus, bien sûr que je suis dans le vrai ! Tu le sais ». La voix s'était enflammée causant encore plus de variations des graves aux aiguës. « Ah, Lily t'a défendu… bien sûr… admirable, comme toujours… 'Elle ne pouvait pas y croire'…mais que pouvait-elle, hein, contre ces deux là ? Elle n'était que la mère de l'héritier », continua-t-elle perfidement

« Laisse Lily en dehors de ça !», gronda Remus.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Lunard ? N'est-ce pas pour elle que tu élèves l'enfant ? Hein ? L'enfant que tu n'auras jamais ? Ah, j'ai bien rigolé quand tu lui as chanté la chanson de la fleur ! et Queudver si « érudit », si «sincère »… si con, oui ! Quelle finesse de jugement cette Lily, n'est ce pas ? A-t-elle jamais su combien tu l'aimais ? »

Harry, tremblant de froid, de fatigue et de peur, entendit des bruits de chaises qui tombent et de lutte.

« Ça suffit, maintenant, ça suffit ! Ne vous laissez pas manipulez, Remus ! », criait Minerva.

« Vas-y, mais vas-y, frappe moi donc », grinçait la voix, « Tu en meures d'envie ! »

Ses tripes lui criaient de s'en aller. _Retourne te coucher, ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais savoir… Papa avait raison… Et puis, quelqu'un va finir par te voir… Rentre maintenant !_ Mais il était incapable d'arrêter d'écouter l'horrible voix. Il en voulait encore. Il fit encore un pas dans le noir vers la porte du bureau de son père.

« Et c'est par dépit que vous les avez livrés à Voldemort », questionna Minerva, visiblement incrédule, quand le calme fut revenu.

« Par lucidité », répondit la voix.

« Peter, comment as-tu pu croire que tu t'en sortirais ? » Il y avait du désespoir dans la voix de son père, pensa Harry. Mais que faisait-il là à découvrir des secrets sordides… où était la justice flamboyante qu'il avait imaginée… l'homme à genoux demandant pardon ? Où ?

« Comment aurais-je pu croire que la prophétie était vraie ? », répondit sobrement la voix.

Visiblement les autres n'avaient pas de réponse. _Quelle prophétie ?_, songea Harry perdu.

Au même moment, un bruit nouveau et régulier s'imposa à son esprit. Des pas. Quelqu'un arrivait…derrière lui par les salons. La lumière jaillit par la porte qu'il n'avait pas refermée. De nouveaux pas, quelqu'un s'approcha de la porte dérobée. Un sorcier. A contre-jour, Harry n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître. Ce nouveau venu lui bloquait toute retraite ! L'homme hésitait lui aussi. « Va-t-en », pria Harry silencieusement, « va-t-en!» Mais le sorcier prit la décision contraire, il sortit sa baguette, fit deux pas en avant et cria d'une voix de fausset : « Y a quelqu'un ? »

Quirrell ! C'était le professeur Quirrell ! Il était perdu ! De fait, la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit violemment sur son père. Il avait un visage épouvantable : des traits tirés, des cernes violacés, des yeux injectés de sang. Sa baguette tremblait dans sa main. Caché derrière un rideau, Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier d'effroi.

« Ah, c'est vous Quirrell… Comment… comment êtes vous entrés ? »

« Mais…mais c'était ouvert, M. le directeur ! Je…je ne savais pas que vous étiez revenu, M. le directeur… Je, je me suis un peu perdu dans les couloirs et je me suis retrouvé là, dans ces salons... Cette porte était ouverte… », balbutia le jeune sorcier visiblement impressionné par l'état de Lupin.

Remus lui jeta un regard suspicieux et avança jusqu'à la porte. Il posa sa baguette sur le panneau de bois et murmura des incantations qu'Harry ne put saisir. Il vit par contre sur le bois apparaître en lettre de feu son mot de pas « Lupis filium sum ». Il vit aussi les épaules de son père s'affaisser encore un peu plus. Puis sa voix, d'autant plus glaciale qu'elle était posée, arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Sors de ta cachette, Harry. »

L'enfant n'hésita pas. Il n'y avait rien à gagner à ce petit jeu. Il sortit, les yeux baissés, du rideau derrière lequel il s'était réfugié à l'entrée de Quirrell. Ce dernier dévisageait le père comme le fils sans cacher son étonnement. Remus n'offrit d'abord à Harry qu'un regard vide et épuisé. Puis il s'anima étrangement en fixant les pieds de l'enfant :

« Mais regarde-toi, pieds nus dans les couloirs ! N'importe quoi ! », souffla-t-il avec colère.

Harry aurait aimé disparaître… ou n'être jamais venu là… ou trouver les bons mots pour s'excuser... Il sentait Remus au bord de l'explosion. Difficile de décider d'être la goutte d'eau !

Minerva avait reculé la baguette à la main et observait de l'encadrement de la porte leur petit groupe d'un air interrogateur. Harry comprit qu'elle surveillait Peter en même temps. Après avoir échangé un regard avec elle, Lupin soupira imperceptiblement puis s'adressa à Quirrell :

« Caecilius, vous tombez bien… Nous venons d'être attaqués le professeur McGonagall et moi par… par un ancien étudiant… un homme dangereux au demeurant… un animagus… Je compte le livrer aux autorités demain matin… »

Quirrel avait ponctué le discours de Remus de « Ah » « Vraiment » « Quelle histoire », que Harry aurait trouvé risibles dans d'autres circonstances. Minerva hochait la tête comme pour appuyer les paroles de son père.

« Je sollicite donc votre aide», reprit Remus, « Minerva et moi, nous sommes épuisés… J'aimerais que vous surveillez cet homme jusqu'à, disons, cinq heures du matin… Le professeur McGonagall vous relaiera ensuite jusqu'à neuf heures… Vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Oh, mais bien sûr M. le directeur… à votre service ! », s'empressa de répondre Quirrell.

Minerva ajouta : « Nous allons l'emmener dans les cachots, n'est-ce pas Quirrell… ? »

En parlant, elle avait tiré Queudver qui ne lui résistait pas hors du grand bureau. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le dévisagea avec curiosité. Ainsi cet homme avait été l'ami de ses parents – de tous ses parents… - et les avait tous trahis. Cet homme disait qu'ils – eux trois – l'avait déçu… Les petits yeux verts fatigués de Peter se posèrent sur lui et s'allumèrent d'une flamme ironique :

« Tiens, tu es là, toi ? Toujours des problèmes d'autorité, Lunard ? », croassa-t-il.

Harry rougit. Il se sentait déjà tellement honteux d'avoir ainsi avoir été surpris en pleine désobéissance ! Il ne tenait pas à fournir un nouveau prétexte à ce traître pour persifler ! Mais Remus se contenta de hausser les épaules en poussant son ancien ami vers la sortie. Il raccompagna l'étrange groupe jusqu'à l'escalier tournant sans plus prononcer un mot.

ooo

Quand Remus entra de nouveau dans son bureau, il constata qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il se sentit au bord de la nausée. Et il lui fallait encore se mettre en colère ? Où trouver l'énergie ? N'y avait-il donc jamais de pitié pour les pères loups-garous épuisés ?

« Mais que vais-je donc bien pouvoir faire de toi ? », murmura-t-il avec sincérité.

Il avait effroyablement envie de laisser tomber, d'envoyer Harry se coucher et d'attendre un jour nouveau pour décider quoi que ce soit. N'avait-il pas assez donné en une seule journée ? Mais Harry le regardait avec une visible appréhension qui l'exaspéra – est-ce qu'il avait besoin que son fils ait peur de lui, en plus ?

« Il est un peu tard pour te demander comment je vais prendre ça, non ? », demanda-t-il sèchement, sa colère se développant hors de sa volonté, se nourrissant elle-même, comme un monstre indomptable, comme le loup qui revenait tous les vingt-cinq jours lui prendre son humanité.

« Je suis désolé », murmura Harry d'une voix larmoyante qui lui hérissa le poil.

« Bien sûr », éternua Remus, incapable d'élaborer, de dépasser sa colère et son chagrin. Il préféra s'éloigner de peur de ses propres gestes. Il fallait en finir, décida-t-il. Il fit apparaître une paire de chaussons qu'il tendit au jeune garçon.

« On ne va pas traîner ici », annonça-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Harry le suivit, l'air prêt à fondre en larmes à la moindre remarque.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu mais... je n'aurais ni la patience ou la force d'un discuter avec toi ce soir », le prévint Remus.

« Papa... » commença Harry, et son air suppliant réveilla sa colère intacte.

« Écoute, Harry, surtout ne dis rien, surtout ne te cherche pas d'excuse ! », explosa Remus. « Je ne crois pas que je résisterais à l'envie de te coucher avec une fessée sinon ! »

Face à lui, Harry se mordit les lèvres, peut-être pour retenir des larmes, mais Remus n'arriva pas à en ressentir de remords. Lui aussi était blessé, de bien des manières différentes, et personne ne viendrait le consoler.

Ils finirent donc le chemin dans le plus grand silence, lequel ne se brisa que quand Remus ouvrit la porte de leur appartement, poussant un Harry défait devant lui. Linky se réveilla en sursaut, en criant :

« Qui va là ? Oh ! Maître Remus ! Et… maître Harry ! » L'elfe plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, l'air terrifiée. « Qu'est-ce…Oh, non… Ne me dites pas ! Linky ! Linky, incapable ! »

L'elfe commença à se gifler avec vigueur, mais Remus écarta ses bras avec fermeté.

« Ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu m'entends ? Ce n'est PAS TA faute ! »

« Oh maître Remus est trop gentil avec Linky ! Et Linky qui dort quand son maître a besoin d'elle », l'interrompit l'elfe d'une voix pleurnicharde.

« Linky ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'empêcher de sortir ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça… Alors arrête ! Arrête ! Sinon je vais VRAIMENT me mettre en colère. »

« Linky mérite la colère de Maître Remus. Elle subira ! », affirma l'elfe avec dignité.

Remus soupira. Quelqu'un le laisserait-il aller se coucher, ce soir ? Hein ? A bout de nerfs, il secoua l'elfe par les épaules :

« Ecoute-moi bien, Linky », gronda-t-il, s'accrochant à la planification du futur comme à une bouée. « Tu vas aller te coucher et revenir tout à l'heure…avant neuf heures…avec un petit-déjeuner. Tu resteras avec les garçons et tu les surveilleras… Si quand tu arrives, je vois que tu t'es blessée, je te donnerai des vêtements, tu entends ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'obéir ce soir, à la fin ? »

Linky avait écouté, pétrifiée, ce que lui ordonnait, si violemment, le directeur de Poudlard. Elle fut incapable de faire autre chose que de hocher la tête en silence quand elle fut convaincue qu'il avait fini d'hurler.

« Bien. Alors, du balai ! », termina Remus, douloureusement conscient qu'il devait se forcer à baisser la voix – ses nerfs décidément lui échappaient.

L'elfe hésita un quart de seconde puis elle fit une petite révérence et disparût. Derrière lui, Harry sembla penser que la meilleure chose à faire était de se faire oublier et recula doucement vers la porte de sa chambre. Remus se dit vaguement qu'il devrait lui parler – essayer de savoir ce qu'il avait réellement entendu, le gronder peut-être aussi d'avoir profité du manque de vigilance de l'elfe – mais la tâche lui parut insurmontable. Il avait besoin de dormir. Oui, dormir. Et l'idée vint seule : il connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir que ce dernier n'allait pas trouver le sommeil facilement après une scène pareille.

« Attend Harry », appela-t-il doucement, « viens ici. »

L'enfant s'était figé, visiblement un peu inquiet, et une bouffée d'amour et d'agacement envahirent Remus – _Oui, vraiment, tu n'es pas en état d'avoir une vraie discussion avec Harry_, se répéta-t-il intérieurement. Et c'était sans doute vrai pour Harry aussi, ils avaient besoin de repos et de recul.

« Allez, viens-là !», insista-t-il tout en sortant d'une petite armoire deux flacons de potion – fabrication exclusive de Severus. L'enfant était maintenant à côté de lui, avec un air de question ambulante. L'appréhension visible sur son visage épuisé augmenta quand il vit son père diriger la cuillère qu'il venait de remplir vers lui.

« C'est quoi ? », demanda Harry méfiant

« La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu sois malade demain», expliqua patiemment Remus, prévoyant déjà les protestations

« Pas…pas cette horrible potion au poivre ? », balbutia l'enfant.

« J'ai bien peur que si. »

Harry soupira, se forçant visiblement à renoncer à une réelle confrontation, et Remus eut envie de sourire pour la première fois depuis de longues heures.

« Allez », insista-t-il pourtant, et l'enfant finit par avaler sa potion en grimaçant.

Remus prit le deuxième flacon en expliquant :

« Je pense que tes nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuve ce soir - pas que les tiens d'ailleurs… Tu vas prendre une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve : ça m'évitera de te trouver dans deux heures au pied de mon lit.»

Cette fois, Harry ne chercha pas à y échapper.

« Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ? », protesta-t-il quand même ensuite, et Remus se moqua ouvertement :

« Comme ça, ce serait de ma faute ? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non », répondit Harry en piquant du nez.

Remus hésita une nouvelle fois. Il n'aimait vraiment pas comment les choses s'étaient passées ce soir. Mais ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge qui annonçait trois heures du matin et il renonça.

« On parle demain, Ok ? Va dormir… »

Harry acquiesça et s'écarta très doucement de lui, comme à regret. _Eh bien, qu'il regrette _, décida Remus, luttant contre l'envie de le serrer contre lui et de tout oublier – ce n'était pas une chose à faire.

« Et ne réveille pas ton copain ! », ajouta-t-il quand il le vit près de la porte de sa chambre. « Ah, et demain, vous restez au lit jusqu'à neuf heures, hein ? Et vous ne faîtes pas enrager Linky, c'est clair ? »

Harry acquiesça gravement, ses grands yeux verts fatigués braqués sur lui comme une prière et Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« File maintenant ! »

En le regardant disparaître dans la chambre sombre, Remus se demanda si le peu d'heures qu'il lui restait à dormir suffirait à lui rendre les forces nécessaires pour affronter ce qu'il l'attendait. Il eut un peu peur du futur et des inconnues qu'il comportait – mais l'excitation était forte aussi, presque suffisante pour tirer un trait provisoire sur les questionnements du passé qui venaient de se rouvrir. Jamais il n'allait arriver à dormir ! Il regarda le flacon qu'il tenait encore dans la mais et décida de prendre une demi-cuillère de potion pour s'assurer qu'au moins il s'assoupirait.

ooooo

Le prochain s'intitule "Six jours avant la pleine lune", c'est-à-dire le lendemain !


	21. Six jours avant la pleine lune

**Entre Lune et Étoile**

**Chapitre 21 – Six jours avant la pleine lune…**

Des bruits confus réveillèrent Harry. Des bruits qui n'allaient pas avec sa chambre d'habitude si tranquille : des voix inquiètes, des pas énervés, des claquements de porte… Harry se dressa à demi sur son lit et chaussa immédiatement ses lunettes pour voir Ron en pyjama qui écoutait l'oreille collée contre la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement

« Je ne sais pas… Ça m'a réveillé… Je viens d'entendre ton père… Il a dit un truc comme 'je m'habille'…On va voir ? »

Harry regarda son réveil. Il n'était même pas six heures du matin ! Normal qu'il se sente fatigué !

« Attend ! Papa ne veut pas qu'on se lève avant neuf heures. »

« Il a dit ça quand ? »

« Cette nuit », répondit laconiquement Harry en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'avouer à Ron, tout à trac, combien sa petite expédition s'était mal terminée.

« Cette nuit ? Non ? Tu t'es fait prendre ? », interrogea pourtant Ron en revenant vers lui.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte s'ouvrit sans ménagement devant Remus. Il s'était clairement habillé à la hâte. Si son visage était moins effrayant que la nuit passée, il n'avait rien de serein ou de reposé.

« Ah les garçons, vous êtes réveillés, tant mieux… Habillez-vous, vite ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester là. »

Ron et Harry échangèrent des regards surpris mais s'empressèrent d'obéir. Remus ressortit, et ils l'entendirent annoncer à quelqu'un qu'il avait « qu'à commencer sans lui ». Quand il revint, Ron enfilait sa robe de sorcier – ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, non ? - et Harry ses chaussettes.

« Que se passe-t-il ?», s'enquit ce dernier, la curiosité cédant progressivement à l'inquiétude.

« Hum… Disons que notre ami le rat s'est échappé », expliqua Remus avec un instant d'hésitation. « Quelqu'un l'a certainement aidé… »

Harry dévisagea son père. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et Quirrell et Minerva qui devaient le garder ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poser une de ces questions, Ron intervint, très excité :

« Croûtard ? Heu, je veux dire... Comment as-tu dit qu'il s'appelait, Harry, déjà ? »

Harry ferma les yeux. Vraiment, Ron ne savait pas se taire ! Quand il les rouvrit, Remus s'était laissé aller avec un certain découragement contre le chambranle et secouait la tête. Harry ouvrit la bouche sans trop savoir quelle explication il pourrait donner, mais Remus leva la main et l'interrompit d'une voix lasse :

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Vous allez finir votre nuit à l'infirmerie avec Poppy. Emmenez des jeux, des livres… Non, Ron, les game-boys ne marchent pas à Poudlard… »

Minerva et lui avaient cherché partout, se montrant l'un l'autre des passages et des raccourcis que l'autre ignorait. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : Queudver n'était nulle part. Remus avait même pensé, au bout d'un moment, à demander à Rusard s'il avait toujours la carte des Maraudeurs :

« Le parchemin que vous nous aviez confisqué en septième année ? Vous vous rappelez ? Vous l'auriez toujours ? »

Mais le concierge eut beau retourner son bureau en maugréant, rien ne ressemblait au vieux parchemin qui avait accompagné leurs promenades nocturnes.

« Vous l'aurez détruit », supposa Lupin, à peine étonné de son manque de chance.

« M. le directeur, je ne détruis rien, moi… Seuls les élèves détruisent ici… L'un d'eux l'aura chapardé ! », s'indigna le concierge.

De toutes façons, songea Remus, Peter doit être loin. Il n'avait rien à espérer à rester aux alentours… À part se venger ? Sa gorge se serra. Aurait-il un jour cru qu'il aurait peur du petit Peter ?

Les deux professeurs avaient demandé à tous les portraits de les aider. Mais les seuls témoignages qu'ils avaient pu recueillir parlaient seulement d'un rat qui courait de toutes ses pattes en rasant les murs. Comment diable avait-il pu, sans baguette, pétrifier Quirrell ? Remus ne savait pas ce qui l'exaspérait le plus : que Peter se fut enfui ou que Quirrell n'ait même été capable de le retenir ? Il s'en voulait d'avoir confier la garde à son timide et jeune professeur. C'est vraiment un incapable ! - rageait-il, tout en s'inquiétant pour lui. Et en plus, me voilà sans professeur à neuf jours de la rentrée ! Espérons que Poppy se trompe et qu'il sera vite sur pied.

Mais il savait pertinemment que Poppy ne se trompait jamais… Quirrel ne pourrait se remettre qu'avec une potion à base de mandragore, et il faudrait des semaines avant que des plants soient à maturité ! Il fallait aussi que Severus soit rentré pour préparer cette potion ! Encore un qu'il faut que je retrouve ! Où est-il donc passé ? s'irrita-t-il encore. En résumé, sans professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il allait devoir assurer lui-même tous les cours de cette matière en attendant de trouver un hypothétique remplaçant, plus son rôle de directeur, plus Harry – qui semblait avoir besoin de lui plus que jamais ! -, plus essayer de faire rouvrir le procès de Sirius – rien que ça ! -, plus ces histoires de Malefoy… Au fait, il ne savait toujours rien de ce qui inquiétait tant Minerva hier soir – était-ce seulement hier soir ? Il passa deux mains fatiguées sur son visage mal rasé. Il devait tenir le coup…

« Bon Minnie… va falloir se résoudre à passer à autre chose… », conclut-il à haute voix.

Sa vieille amie soupira et murmura :

« Quel dommage qu'Albus n'ait pas été là… Au moins, il pourrait faire quelque chose pour Sirius… »

« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de ne rien faire ! », s'indigna-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, Remus, et vous le savez bien », contra calmement la professeure de Métamorphoses.

Cette dernière remarque l'irrita plus encore. Lui aussi avait plutôt confiance en Dumbledore, cela allait sans dire, mais les gens exagéraient… Aussi puissant soit-il, le vieux sorcier n'aurait rien pu faire tout seul ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec Minerva.

« Puisque nous sommes dans les choses désagréables », demanda-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration, « Racontez-moi donc ce que me veut Malefoy ? »

Il vit Minerva se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est si grave que ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas… C'est une manœuvre compliquée… Vous savez que Albus a milité auprès du Ministère pour qu'on reprenne les échanges scolaires avec les autres écoles de magie européennes ? »

Remus hocha la tête.

« Mais les choses allaient lentement tant du côté anglais que du côté français ou du côté bulgare… Cet été, Malefoy a demandé au ministre de le charger d'une ambassade en Bulgarie… Fudge a dû être trop content de se débarrasser de lui ! » estima Minerva méchamment. « La semaine dernière, retour de la famille Malefoy accompagnée de Karkarov, le directeur de Durmstrang. Mais vous n'étiez pas là, Albus non plus… J'ai… Enfin, Severus et moi, nous avons d'abord pensé attendre votre retour. Malefoy a alors accordé une longue interview pleurnicharde à la Gazette disant que personne ne l'aidait… qu'il s'inquiétait de la disparition de toute l'équipe dirigeante de Poudlard à moins de quinze jours de la rentrée, etc. Hier – ou était-ce avant-hier, je ne sais plus où j'en suis – Severus a appelé Malefoy puis il est parti précipitamment pour Londres…sans vraiment me dire pourquoi… »

« Mais si, professeur McGonagall, je vous ai dit POURQUOI j'y allais ! »

Remus et Minerva sursautèrent. Au moment où ils allaient quitter le hall d'entrée, Severus, dans une envolée de robes, entrait à grands pas par la grande porte. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux à première vue, mais Remus comme Minerva avaient trop de pratique de Rogue pour s'arrêter à une première impression.

« Ah Severus, tu peux dire que je suis content de te voir ! », l'accueillit Remus réellement soulagé – Voilà enfin quelque chose qui venait à lui et qu'il n'avait pas à traquer !

« Vraiment, 'M. le directeur' ? », commença Rogue sans ambages. « Tu réalises, j'espère, que la maison brûle ? Allons donc dans ton bureau ! »

« Allez-y tous les deux, je vous rejoins tout de suite ! Je vais demander à Hagrid de s'occuper des garçons… Ils ne vont pas rester toute la journée à l'infirmerie ! », répondit Remus laissant à dessein percer dans sa voix son agacement. Il faudrait que Severus apprenne à prendre un ton moins condescendant avec lui ! Il ne put manquer le regard sombre qu'échangèrent Severus et Minerva en entendant ses paroles. Ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement chérir l'idée d'être seuls tous les deux !

« À l'infirmerie ? », s'étonna à haute voix Severus d'une voix moins agressive.

« En chemin, Minerva te racontera… Nous avons eu une fin de vacances…surprenante ! », répondit-il laconiquement en leur tournant résolument le dos. _Qu'ils se débrouillent tous les deux ! _songea-t-il avec un peu de colère.

À l'infirmerie, Harry et Ron attaquaient leur troisième partie d'échecs sorciers, après quatre parties de Quidditch miniature et un petit-déjeuner pantagruélique. Harry s'était d'ailleurs demandé si Linky avait dormi après les avoir quitter vu la quantité de nourriture qu'elle avait préparée. Il avait été content de voir qu'elle avait respecté les ordres de Remus et qu'elle ne présentait aucune nouvelle cicatrice… Il aurait détesté la voir renvoyée à cause de lui !

Maintenant la matinée s'étirait dans le silence de l'infirmerie - un calme qui laissait à Harry beaucoup trop de temps pour réfléchir aux évènements récents. Comment Peter avait-il pu s'enfuir ? Il n'avait aucune information sur le sujet mais, si frêle et timide soit Quirrel, Peter n'avait pas paru tellement en meilleure forme. « Mais c'est un traître », se rappela sombrement Harry, « il est habile à cacher ce qu'il est. Il a trahi mes parents, ses meilleurs amis, sans que personne ne le soupçonne ! N'en avaient-ils pas été réduit à penser que Remus était le traître ?– Harry n'arrivait même pas à le concevoir ! Remus qui l'avait sauvé, qui devait se battre chaque matin contre tellement de préjugés et d'injustices ! « Remus, que tu viens de laisser tomber en beauté ! », se reprocha-t-il amèrement.

« Vraiment Harry, concentre-toi, sinon je vais encore gagner ! », s'agaça Ron.

« Gagne donc… », soupira Harry tout à ses pensées : Non, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les quatre amis, dont Remus avait encore et encore raconté les exploits, avaient pu se déchirer entre eux comme cela. Sans parler de Lily ! Peter l'avait présentée comme la seule qui ait défendue Remus – et Harry était content de penser que sa mère n'avait pas succombé à la suspicion générale.

Mais en face de lui, Ron s'inquiétait de son renoncement – non que Harry partage totalement sa passion pour les échecs, mais il mettait généralement un point d'honneur à se battre pied à pied.

« C'est à cause de cette nuit ? », demanda donc le rouquin d'un ton attentionné.

Harry haussa les épaules. C'étaient moins les évènements de la nuit dernière eux-mêmes que les perspectives qu'ils ouvraient. Est-ce qu'on pouvait sauver son parrain d'Azkaban ? Est-ce que Remus avait réellement été amoureux de Lily ? Est-ce que Remus pourrait lui pardonner ? Il frissonna.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, sincèrement... Je ne pensais pas... J'aurais dû comprendre que c'était un secret... », reprit Ron, clairement embarrassé.

« Comment aurais-tu pu savoir !», soupira de nouveau Harry.

Ron secoua la tête en réalignant les pièces.

« Ton père m'a fait jurer le silence pour bien moins que ça », il lui rappela. « J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop te faire gronder après ! »

Ça..., songea Harry, je me fais prendre à écouter aux portes... Je te dis un secret.. Il revit l'air distant et triste de Remus, ré-entendit le ton découragé avec lequel il avait soupiré « Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? », et son angoisse latente n'alla pas mieux.

« Ma mère, elle me tuerait sur un coup comme ça », estima Ron sans doute pour le consoler.

Malgré son inquiétude, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il doutait que les Weasley aient le même type de secret et il les enviait. Ron lut-il dans son esprit ? - il ajouta plus bas comme si Poppy risquait de les entendre :

« Mon père travaille en cachette sur une voiture... qui vole ! »

« Les voitures roulent, Ron », corrigea machinalement Harry.

« Celle-là, elle roule mais elle vole aussi », insista Ron.

« Ça n'existe pas », estima Harry.

« Elle est un peu arrangée.. magiquement », expliqua son ami.

Harry fronça les sourcils, pas réellement convaincu, quand la grande silhouette d'Hagrid assombrit l'infirmerie.

« Mme Pomfrey, bonjour ! »

« Bonjour Hagrid ! »

Une fois de plus, Harry nota que personne ne prenait la peine d'appeler Hagrid par son prénom ou par un titre quelconque – comme Monsieur, par exemple. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette familiarité. Seuls, les élèves appelaient Rusard entre eux sans ajouter monsieur !

« Je viens chercher ces deux graines de potence ! Ordre de M. le directeur ! »

« Ah tant mieux, ils vont devenir chèvre ici ! »

« Bonjour, les garçons ! Alors ça vous dit de passer le reste de la journée avec moi ? »

« Toute la journée ? », s'enquit Harry le cœur serré. Que se passait-il donc ? Son père n'allait-il jamais venir leur dire quoi que ce soit ?

« A priori, oui… Même le dîner », confirma Hagrid, visiblement plus content qu'Harry. « Vous allez me raconter vos vacances, hein ? »

ooo

Quand Remus revint à son bureau, il sut tout de suite que Minerva et Severus s'étaient disputés. Il ferma les yeux, fatigué par avance de devoir gérer ce différend en plus de tout le reste. Il se résigna pourtant à quitter le rôle du gentil Remus pour endosser celui du directeur de Poudlard.

« Bien. Voilà, je suis libre jusqu'à ce soir… Bon, alors Severus, raconte-moi donc quelle force surhumaine a réussi à t'extirper de tes cachots... »

Si le propos semblait anodin, la voix avait pris cette légère inflexion qui apprenait à ceux qui le connaissaient bien qu'il n'entendait pas qu'on lui résiste. Le maître de potions ne s'y trompa pas.

« Mais bien sûr, M. le directeur », commença-t-il avec un petit salut ironiquement déferrant de la tête. « Le professeur McGonagall ne pensait pas que ça soit utile, mais je me suis dit qu'en tant que sous-directeur de Poudlard… »

Sa voix insista sur le titre. Minerva leva les yeux aux ciels, Remus resta impassible

« …Je ne pouvais pas laisser continuer la cabale de Malefoy sans intervenir. Je ne savais pas où te joindre » – il y avait un reproche latent dans cette dernière affirmation. Remus l'entendit. « Lucius m'a contacté directement. Le grand jeu : 'Nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps… je suis si inquiet pour Poudlard… Et mon fils qui va y entrer…' Je te passe les détails. Je ne pouvais pas refuser. »

En concluant sa phrase, Severus s'était penché en avant et avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Remus qui resta imperturbable. _C'est donc ça qui inquiète tant Minerva_, songea-t-il. _Qu'il ne résiste pas aux propositions de Malefoy ?_

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais eu tort de le faire », répondit-il sans briser le contact visuel.

Minerva ne disait rien.

« Et alors, qu'est-il sorti de vos grandes retrouvailles ? », s'enquit encore Remus, légèrement ironique.

« J'ai refusé de prendre ta place -il me l'offrait ! Je lui ai dit que je LUI étais plus utile comme ça… »

« Vous ne pouvez pas trahir Poudlard, Rogue ! », s'emporta Minerva quittant sa réserve.

Remus leva la main pour lui demander de se taire.

« Plus utile, Severus ? »

« N'était-ce pas la stratégie suivie par notre ancien directeur à tous ? Vendre un duo, un Dumbledorien contre un Malefoyien pour rassure le bon peuple sur l'union de la communauté magique ? », répondit celui-ci de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

Celle que Sirius imitait si bien, s'amusa intérieurement Remus. Enfin, il n'avait plus à se cacher combien son vieil ami lui manquait ! Enfin une chose positive !, conclut-il toujours sans rien laisser paraître des sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

« Suis-je donc autre chose que encore et toujours fidèle à Poudlard ? », continuait Rogue tout à sa plaidoirie. « N'ai-je donc pas calmé Malefoy et pallié à ton absence en arrangeant une visite de Karkarov et de tout le comité demain après-midi ? Je suis d'ailleurs content de voir que tu es déjà rentré ! »

Un silence de plomb tomba ensuite sur le bureau. Severus s'était drapé dans sa dignité. Minerva se mordillait la lèvre, visiblement soucieuse de laisser Lupin affirmer son autorité. Remus, lui, se donnait le temps de la réflexion. À quel point Rogue est-il jaloux ? Ce n'était jamais facile de séparer la posture des réels sentiments de Severus. Il reprit de sa voix la plus calme :

« Je n'ai pas demandé ce rôle… »

« Je le sais. Tu le sais. Lucius, lui, ne le croit pas… Il ne peut pas imaginer que certaines personnes puissent rechercher autre chose que du pouvoir… »

Il y avait du dégoût dans la voix de Severus. Remus pesa ses paroles et décida de leur offrir le bénéfice du doute – il savait combien Rogue avait appris à détester le pouvoir.

« Demain après-midi ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Nous avons le temps de faire face. Peux-tu contacter tous les professeurs qui ne sont pas encore rentrés et leur demander d'être là ce soir à 18 heures ? Nous ferons le point avant de recevoir cette fameuse 'inspection'. Minerva, pouvez-vous trouver un endroit pour cacher Quirrell ? »

Il fut heureux de se sentir à la hauteur de la tâche. Malgré la fatigue, malgré l'urgence qui l'aurait poussé à s'occuper de toute autre chose, il était capable d'être LE directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore ne s'était peut-être pas trompé. En parlant, il s'était tourné vers Minerva et vit dans ses yeux combien elle doutait de Rogue. Il faudrait qu'il leur parle à chacun en privé. Il ne pouvait pas se faire une opinion ici, là maintenant, fatigué comme il l'était.

« Oui, M. le directeur », répondit-elle néanmoins en sortant immédiatement – comme si la présence de Rogue lui était insupportable. Severus s'était lui aussi levé, acceptant tacitement les ordres de Remus, mais s'attardait comme s'il avait encore quelque chose à dire.

« Severus ? »

« Lupin… Poudlard a plus que jamais besoin de stabilité. Comment dire…hum…Je ne pense pas que le sauvetage d'un soi-disant innocent entre dans une quelconque stratégie pour préserver l'autonomie de cette école… voire la santé de son directeur – si je peux me permettre ce commentaire personnel, bien sûr. »

Remus sentit ses muscles fatigués par le manque de sommeil et la lune montante se crisper. La dernière chose pour laquelle il se sentait prêt aujourd'hui c'était de discuter avec Severus de Sirius ! Il savait que le maître de potions n'avait jamais pardonné à Sirius d'avoir fait de lui le souffre-douleur de James. Sa haine du pouvoir gratuit englobait Sirius et James, leur autorité naturelle sur leurs camarades et leur manque de retenue quand ils l'exerçaient. Peut-être que si Severus avait été là quand Peter racontait, il aurait compris que cette haine était surdimensionnée. On ne sacrifie pas des vies par ressentiment, songea Remus. Il décida de biaiser.

« Tu savais que Peter travaillait pour Voldemort ? », demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

« Non. »

Un léger haussement des sourcils répondit à Severus.

« Je te jure que non ! »

Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard. « Crois ce que tu veux !», semblait dire Severus. « Fais attention, je finirai par le savoir ! » répondait en silence Remus.

« Je ne veux que la justice », expliqua doucement Lupin après un moment.

« La justice ? Mais QUELLE justice ? La justice aurait été que Dumbledore vous punisse VRAIMENT pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir, il y a quinze ans ! La justice aurait été que Voldemort soit PRIS ! La justice ? Il n'y a que des injustices et des combats solitaires pour l'oublier ! »

Severus s'était enflammé, ponctuant ses phrases de grandes envolées de manches. Cette position était très proche de celle de Peter, remarqua Remus. Était-ce ça les Mangemorts ? Des déçus de la justice ?

« La justice », répondit Remus patiemment, sur le ton qu'il employait pour raisonner Harry. « C'est de reconnaître ses torts, c'est de chercher des solutions collectives et durables… Ce n'est ni la vengeance, ni le spectacle… C'est long, difficile et hasardeux. »

Severus ramena sa mèche de cheveux sur le côté sans répondre. Il cherchait visiblement à se calmer, mais ses mains tremblaient. « Était-il si sincère à l'instant qu'il ne puisse maîtriser ses émotions ? », se demanda Lupin, intrigué. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour une telle conversation.

« Maintenant », continua sur le même ton Remus. « Je voudrais que tu te concentres sur l'avenir de Poudlard… »

« Mais, bien sûr, 'M. le directeur' », répondit sèchement Rogue en sortant immédiatement du bureau.

oooo

Dans la cabane d'Hagrid, seul Ron semblait partager la bonne humeur du garde-chasse. Tous deux commentaient avec précision les qualités des différents dragons européens. Harry les écoutait les yeux dans le vague. Il attendait que Remus revienne. Il n'avait fait que ça de toute la journée. Il voulait savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé. Il voulait savoir ce que son père avait décidé d'entreprendre pour sauver Sirius. Il voulait aussi désespérément qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Soudain, des coups brefs retentirent. Hagrid se leva et ouvrit la porte à un Remus Lupin positivement épuisé mais souriant.

« Bonsoir Hagrid ! Bonsoir les garçons ! »

« Papa ! », commença Harry en sautant sur ses pieds. Il s'arrêta net devant le regard curieux de Ron. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'il rentre chez lui celui-là ! s'agaça-t-il mal à l'aise devant son ami. Ron ne savait ce que c'était d'être seul au monde ! Il avait toujours vécu dans une famille nombreuse et aimante. Il ne savait pas combien Harry avait besoin de l'amour de Remus.

« Bonsoir M. le directeur », salua Hagrid avec une déférence qui fit sourire Remus.

« Allons Hagrid, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous soyez moins cérémonieux avec moi dans des moments comme celui-ci… Rappelez-vous quand vous nous courriez après dans la forêt, hein ? Vous étiez, comment dire, plus direct ! »

Hagrid eut l'air un peu gêné. Lui aussi se souvenait de ses menaces et de ses colères contre les Maraudeurs.

« Mais… »

« Et vous aviez raison de l'être, Hagrid !», continua Remus toujours souriant.

« J'essaierai, Prof... », commença le garde-chasse.

« Remus ? »

« Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais ! »

« Comme vous voulez, Hagrid, comme vous voulez… Et ceux là, ils vous ont fait courir ? »

« Eux ? Non, professeur, non ! Ils m'ont juste raconté leurs vacances ! »

Harry et Ron virent bien la furtive flamme d'inquiétude qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Lupin. Ron fut le plus rapide – il savait qu'il avait causé des problèmes à Harry le matin même. Il le regrettait. Il voulait aussi que Remus ne doute pas qu'il se tairait sur tout ce qu'il avait vu :

« Oui, les Moldus, les magasins, les jeux, les musées », commença-t-il. « C'était vraiment super ! »

Remus respira plus librement. _Vraiment ! Il nous prend vraiment pour des imbéciles !, _songea amèrement Harry.

« Bon, bon, tant mieux… Et puis, tu as mieux fait de t'entraîner ! Tes parents vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! », commença Remus en fixant Ron comme pour lui rappeler leur marché. D'un signe de tête, l'enfant confirma qu'il avait compris l'allusion.

« Oui, je sais, je sais… », s'excusa presque Remus, « Je ne vous ai pas prévenus mais voilà, une inspection surprise arrive demain… J'aime autant que tu ne sois pas là, Ron et ton père est d'accord avec moi sur ce point… D'ailleurs Hagrid, le professeur Gobe-Planche aura besoin de vous demain matin…», continua-t-il ensuite d'un ton badin.

_Une inspection ? Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Peter ?_ Harry eut hâte qu'ils soient seuls, peut-être en saurait-il plus ! Juste avant de se dire qu'il n'avait pas récemment démontré qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance et que sans doute Remus allait être plus réticent à lui donner des informations. Ses remords revinrent en masse.

« Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de dire que je suis fatigué…hein ? ça se voit », constata Remus. « Alors, dépêchons messieurs… on rentre vite au château ! », conclut-il en frappant dans ses mains comme s'il allait faire la classe.

Quand ils sortirent de la cabane, le vent d'automne faisait tournoyer les feuilles dans la nuit.

« Brrr », commenta Lupin en se frottant les bras. « On court ? Le dernier au château a perdu ! »

Sans attendre, il partit en courant, poursuivi par Harry et Ron. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à le rattraper. En entrant dans le château, Ron glissa à l'oreille d'Harry

« Il est quand même trop cool, ton père… vraiment ! » Harry se sentit sourire. Lui aussi était plutôt fier de Remus…et son sourire se figea en pensant que ce dernier ne devait pas être aussi fier de lui.

Il était si inquiet qu'il eut du mal à faire bon accueil aux Weasley. Se trompant sur les causes de son chagrin, Molly lui assura qu'il reverrait Ron très bientôt. Arthur fit un commentaire désobligeant sur les manœuvres de Malefoy. Molly s'inquiéta de la santé de Remus qui mit, avec aplomb, sa mine épouvantable sur le compte de la lune montante. Les deux Weasley se laissèrent rassurer par le verdict de Mme Pomfrey sur la bonne santé de Ron et parurent tout à fait convaincus que des Moldus pouvaient vacciner quelqu'un juste parce qu'il voulait voir des serpents ! Ils repartirent finalement très vite, arguant qu'il était déjà tard et qu'ils avaient laissé le reste de la tribu seule.

Quand les Weasley embarquèrent dans un carrosse de Poudlard qui les ramenait vers la gare, Remus et Harry entreprirent lentement et silencieux de regagner leur appartement. L'enfant sentait son coeur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il était plus ou moins certain qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en rester là – que Remus n'en resterait pas là. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, à quel point l'évasion de Pettigrow était de sa faute par exemple, mais il était convaincu qu'il avait mal agi. À bien y réfléchir, et il avait eu toute la journée pour ça, il était très étonnant que Remus ne l'ait pas déjà grondé – il l'avait grondé pour des choses bien moins graves dans le passé. L'absence de sanction paraissait presque inquiétante à Harry.

Mais, en rentrant dans l'appartement, Remus se dirigea vers son bureau, toujours sans un mot pour lui. Il y avait deux nouveaux hiboux à la fenêtre, et il entreprit de lire leurs messages séance tenante. Son dos tourné était tendu, Harry le sentait et s'en désolait.

« Il est furieux », songea-t-il. « Il est tellement furieux contre moi qu'il n'arrive même pas à me parler. » Harry aurait bien voulu trouver les mots pour s'excuser mais aucun ne lui semblait convenir. Dans un grand moment de désarroi, il décida que le mieux était sans doute de se faire invisible.

« Je vais dans ma chambre », annonça-t-il d'une voix un peu timide.

Remus leva brusquement la tête de la lecture du parchemin qui l'avait occupé jusqu'à présent pour demander :

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais... me coucher », précisa Harry passablement inquiet de sa réaction. Il avait voulu faire un geste de paix et de soumission et n'était pas sûr d'avoir été entendu.

« Non », le coupa Remus en posant le parchemin aussi brusquement qu'il avait parlé. « Assied-toi », ajouta-t-il en montrant le canapé. Se rendant sans doute compte de la brutalité de sa voix, il précisa plus doucement. « S'il te plaît, je sais qu'il est tard, mais il faut qu'on parle. »

Harry obéit immédiatement, non qu'il tienne particulièrement à la conversation qui semblait s'imposer, mais parce que le ton ne semblait réellement laisser une place à la contestation éventuelle. Remus vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Son visage lui sembla tiré et distant, et Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. Décidément, il lui en voulait.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui, Harry », commença Remus en ayant l'air de chercher ses mots. « J'ai réfléchi à comment... continuer... »

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta. _Continuer ? _Ses pires craintes semblaient trouver confirmation. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? », avait dit Remus la veille. Pouvait-il avoir déjà trouvé où l'envoyer ? Des larmes brûlantes aux yeux, Harry balbutia sans écouter plus avant :

« S'il te plaît, pas chez les Dursley... Papa, s'il te plaît! »

« Pardon ? »

Harry avait trop de larmes en lui pour répondre, et Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que... pourquoi tu me parles des Dursley ? », insista-t-il suspicieux et sévère.

Harry haussa les épaules, dépassé par ses craintes, ses remords et son chagrin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? », demanda-t-il totalement désespéré. La seconde suivante Remus l'avait empoigné par ses deux bras et le tenait debout devant lui.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter, Harry, que tu es ici chez toi ? Hein ? Combien de fois ? Tu crois vraiment que je POURRAIS te renvoyer... » La voix de Remus se cassa et il reprit plus doucement: « Harry, c'est ce que tu penses de moi ? »

L'enfant secoua la tête, terrifié de la réaction de Remus et rasséréné en même temps.

« Je ne sais pas », finit-il par articuler. « Tu avais l'air tellement en colère... »

Les mains de Remus sur ses bras se desserrèrent légèrement comme s'il craignait de renforcer l'impression de Harry.

« Harry », soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. « Harry, tu es mon petit garçon... Même si je ne suis pas...James, je... Harry, seules des choses terribles pourraient nous séparer avant que tu sois en âge de voler de tes propres ailes... Des choses plus terribles que n'importe quelle bêtise que tu pourrais faire... Je te le jure. »

Il assit doucement Harry sur l'un de ses genoux mais face à lui, tenant visiblement au contact visuel. Malheureusement, il rencontra des lunettes fort embrumées par l'humidité du visage d'Harry. Avec un sourire en coin, il s'en empara et les essuya avec un pan de sa chemise avant de les reposer sur le nez de l'enfant.

« En fait, c'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler », reprit-il ensuite d'un ton précautionneux. « Si tu m'avais simplement désobéi et que je t'avais retrouvé te promenant dans les couloirs quand je te croyais sagement dans ton lit, ce serait facile pour moi, Harry : Il suffirait de t'imposer pendant une semaine de te coucher directement après le dîner et d'espérer que tu comprennes ainsi ce qu'il y a à gagner à respecter mes instructions... »

Une ébauche de sourire moqueur traversa le visage de Remus quand Harry grimaça bien à l'idée d'aller se coucher comme un bébé juste après dîner. Mais l'enfant ne protesta pas, inquiet de penser que Remus n'avait pas fini avec lui. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le un visage horriblement sérieux qu'il avait pris pour continuer :

« Mais la question est plus grave, Harry. Et ce n'est sans doute pas totalement juste pour toi, sauf que je ne vois pas comment y échapper. »

L'enfant osa à peine s'essuyer le nez sur sa manche.

« Harry, je crois t'avoir expliqué aussi clairement que je le pouvais que, un, ma situation de loup-garou arrivé à un poste qu'aucun lycanthrope britannique n'a jamais pu atteindre et, deux, la fragilité de cette situation... »

Comme Remus s'arrêta, Harry comprit qu'il devait acquiescer pour montrer qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

« Ensuite, je ne t'ai pas caché... enfin, je t'ai dit, même quand je n'en étais pas sûr, que... que le rat de Ron était sans doute la clé... l'explication qui nous manque à tous depuis des années pour éclaircir... pour savoir comment tes parents ont pu être trahis, Harry... »

Remus déglutit plusieurs fois, visiblement ému, avant d'être capable de continuer :

« Je t'ai expliqué des choses qui n'étaient pas de ton âge, aussi simplement que je le pouvais, parce que j'avais besoin que tu comprennes, Harry, parce que c'était ton histoire – comme tu me l'as fait remarquer », insista encore Remus, l'émotion patente dans sa voix maintenant. « Et j'ai pensé...que tu sentirais de toi-même les risques que nous courrons tous à essayer de trouver cette vérité... - que tu comprendrais à la fois que je n'ai pas le temps de plus t'expliquer tout de suite et que j'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité... »

Comme Harry savait qu'il n'avait jamais, à aucun instant, réfléchi à la situation sous cet angle, il piqua du nez. Pourtant présenté comme ça, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait en effet dû le sentir. Remus soupira.

« Mais visiblement, je me suis trompé parce que non seulement tu ne m'as pas fait assez confiance pour rester dans ton lit, mais tu as raconté à Ron des choses qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de savoir ! »

« C'était son rat », essaya faiblement Harry. « Il voulait savoir pourquoi... »

« Ce que tu lui as raconté, Harry, c'étaient des hypothèses, des hypothèses extrêmement audacieuses que, je m'en rends compte maintenant, je n'aurais pas dû partager avec toi », le coupa Remus.

« C'est de ma faute s'il s'est enfui », s'accusa Harry amèrement.

« Non Harry, non, mais... Comment te faire comprendre ? » Remus soupira, une de ses mains alla dans ses cheveux. « Harry, quand j'ai été mordu, j'étais plus jeune que toi... », reprit-il d'une voix différente, une voix plus calme, moins inquiétante. « Et mes parents se sont battus pour que j'ai la vie la plus normale possible... Cette bataille-là, elle a demandé pas mal - non, énormément - de secrets, même envers des membres de ma famille, envers mes cousins, même envers ceux qui sont ensuite devenus mes meilleurs amis... Je sais que ça n'a rien d'agréable ou de satisfaisant, mais parfois, le secret est une sécurité... pas seulement pour toi et moi, mais aussi pour Ron et sa famille... Il est peu probable, Harry, que Peter ait pu s'enfuir seul... Comment aurait-il pu lancer un sortilège aussi puissant à Quirrel ? Ceux qui ne veulent pas que la vérité éclate sont plus nombreux et plus proches de nous que nous le voudrions... Il ne s'agit pas de te faire peur mais la vérité demande que tu apprennes à être prudent, réellement prudent. »

Harry opina, réalisant brusquement l'ampleur de ce qui était en jeu. Instinctivement, il se serra contre Remus.

« Je ne suis pas enthousiasmé de devoir insister sur les risques qui nous entourent... J'aimerais te dire qu'aucun mal ne te trouvera plus, Harry », reprit Remus doucement, l'enserrant de ses deux bras, et chuchotant à son oreille. « Mais ce serait te mentir... Et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'élever dans le mensonge, Harry. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire le plus de choses possibles... »

Harry se retourna pour affirmer :

« Je suis désolé, vraiment ! Vraiment ! Je... »

Il se mordit les lèvres les seules explications qu'il avait à donner lui paraissaient terriblement futiles.

« Non, vas-y Harry, raconte-moi... », intervint Remus, très doucement. « Hier soir, je n'avais pas le courage d'en parler avec toi mais je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu... et... je suis prêt à répondre à tes questions, Harry. »

L'enfant eut du mal à se décider.

« Je croyais…que…ça serait différent… qu'il s'excuserait… qu'il expliquerait… pas qu'il mentirait et qu'il refuserait de reconnaître ses torts ! »

Remus regarda longuement Harry avant de lui répondre :

« Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il a menti ? »

L'enfant lui jeta un regard désespéré. Comme s'il ne savait pas ! Comme si tout ça pouvait être vrai ! Mais son père insista :

« Tu ne sauras jamais si tu ne ME demandes pas, Harry ! J'aurais voulu pouvoir…. J'aurais sans doute dû te répondre tout de suite ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu, mais j'imagine que ça suffit à poser des questions… Tu ne peux pas DÉCIDER qu'il a menti et passer à autre chose… Je veux que tu me poses toutes les questions auxquelles tu pourras penser… Je veux que ça sorte de ta tête… Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.»

Harry ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il lâcha finalement :

« Il semblait vous détester tellement !»

Remus hocha la tête longuement et se tourna vers lui avant de répondre en grimaçant :

« C'était dur, hein ?»

« Il a trahi… James et Lily… pour ça ? »

Harry ne voulait pas dire « mes parents ». Il ne voulait pas que Remus puisse penser qu'il n'était pas son père à lui, celui qui était important pour lui aujourd'hui. Et c'était d'ailleurs ainsi que Lupin parlait d'eux – « Lily et James ».

« Visiblement », soupira son père adoptif.

« Pourquoi ? »

Remus soupira encore mais répondit quand même :

« Il… Je pense qu'il ne supportait pas que James et Sirius viennent de familles de sorciers très puissantes… pas pour des questions d'argent mais d'ancienneté, de pouvoirs magiques, de reconnaissance - les fameuses quatorze familles ! Comme les Malefoy aussi… pas comme les Lupin ou les Pettigrow ! Il aurait tellement voulu être comme eux… Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu quelque chose contre Lily… Il a sans doute pensé que Voldemort lui offrirait ça : la crainte dans le regard des gens… Enfin, c'est ce que je comprends…Il n'a peut-être pas tout dit.»

Il y avait clairement dans le ton de Remus des regrets. Harry essaya d'imaginer le sentiment de jalousie de Peter sans y arriver.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas jaloux ?»

Il eut un peu peur de la réaction de son père – après tout, c'était plus ou moins la question à laquelle il avait si mal réagi dans la forêt – mais, contre toute attente, celui-ci sourit.

« Bonne question, Harry. Qui te dit que je n'étais pas jaloux ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est humain, la jalousie ! Je les aimais trop pour leur en vouloir vraiment… c'est tout…»

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à transformer le quatuor des maraudeurs – leurs blagues, leur fraternité – en une alliance moins limpide. Mais Remus avait l'air si sincère. Harry comprit qu'il pouvait poser TOUTES les questions ce soir là, que son père avait décidé qu'il pouvait tout entendre. Il se jeta alors d'une voix hésitante :

« Et eux croyaient que tu allais les trahir ? »

Remus soupira plus fort cette fois. Il les comprenait, mais ça lui faisait mal.

« Voldemort promettait le pouvoir et la revanche à tous ceux qui le rejoindraient… Il s'adressait particulièrement à tous ceux que les sorciers généralement méprisent : les loups-garous, les géants, les Détraqueurs, les vampires… - que sais-je ! Je peux comprendre que Sirius et James aient douté… On leur avait dit que quelqu'un les trahissait… comment soupçonner Peter ! Même moi, je me serais soupçonné avant lui ! »

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas se dire que son papa avait tant souffert d'être un loup-garou. Il en voulut à son père biologique et à ce Sirius qui était son parrain. Ils avaient négligé leur plus fidèle ami ! Il se laissa aller contre lui et resta un moment, blotti et silencieux. C'est là qu'il trouva le courage de poser sa dernière question, la plus personnelle.

« Et Lily ? Tu… tu l'aimais ? »

« Oui. »

La confirmation tranquille de Remus coupa le souffle de Harry sans le surprendre totalement - comme s'il l'avait toujours su.

« Oui, Harry. Plus que tout au monde », répéta néanmoins son père, comme s'il avait mis les faits en doute.

« Et ? »

Remus hésita. Pouvait-il aller jusqu'à avouer à Harry qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de se battre pour elle ? Qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de s'en vouloir ? Il s'entendit répondre :

« Elle a choisi, Harry »

« Ça, c'est facile », commenta la vilaine voix intérieure. « Je sais », lui répondit fermement le directeur de Poudlard et le père d'Harry. « Mais lui en sait assez pour aujourd'hui. »

ooooo  
Version revue de juillet 2007 à Juin 2010. L'écrire m'impressionne...  
Merci à Alixe, Dina, LaPaumée et Vert de m'avoir aidé à en finir...  
Le suivant s'intitule " L'art subtil de la potion…" On va dire qu'il traite du plan le plus tordu que Dumbledore ait jamais inventé...


	22. L'art subtil de la potion

**Entre Lune et Étoile  
**

Disclaimer… les cinq tomes – autant le dire.

**Chapitre 22 – L'art subtil de la potion…**

Il pleuvait de nouveau. L'automne dégoulinait furieusement sur les murs de Poudlard. Harry, le front collé contre la vitre du bureau de son père, attendait. D'un moment à l'autre, ILS allaient arriver. Les élèves, en un instant, allaient de nouveau transformer cette cathédrale de pierre en un lieu vivant ! Comme il aurait aimé être avec eux dans le Poudlard Express ! Il aurait aimé rencontrer des enfants de son âge. Il aurait aimé sentir son estomac se serrer quand le chapeau se serait posé sur sa tête… Mais cette année, comme toutes les autres années, il n'allait être que le spectateur de l'angoisse, des joies, des rencontres qui marquaient le jour de la rentrée. Encore cette année… et l'année prochaine ? Normalement, non. Mais il savait aussi depuis moins de dix jours qu'il ne pouvait rien préjuger de ce que serait l'année prochaine : Sirius serait-il libre ? Peter serait-il enfin jugé ? Son père serait-il toujours directeur de Poudlard ? Harry voyait bien que son avenir à lui dépendait des réponses qui seraient données à ces questions. Le petit monde de Poudlard qui lui avait paru si stable jusqu'à présent pouvait à tout moment basculer. Il frissonna et se retourna pour observer son père adoptif.

Remus, les sourcils foncés, relisait ses notes pour son premier discours de réception des élèves. Son visage portait encore, pour l'œil averti, les marques de sa récente transformation. Grâce aux potions fortifiantes de Rogue, il avait réussi à surmonter toutes les épreuves politiques que lui avait réservées Malefoy. L'inspection s'était bien passée. La "maladie" subite de Quirrell avait bien fait lever quelques sourcils, mais tout le monde avait apprécié que Lupin paye de sa personne pour assurer son remplacement. Malefoy avait bien suggéré que cela manquait peut-être de dignité mais il n'avait pas été suivi par les autres membres du conseil d'administration, qui souhaitaient avant tout que la rentrée ait lieu. Les premiers contacts avec Karkarov avaient été aussi cordiaux que possible – vu la personnalité paranoïaque du directeur de Durmstrang. La possibilité d'échanges d'étudiants et de compétition commune avait été reconnue par tous comme une idée à creuser. Peut-être, parce que Dumbledore les avait rejoints, au beau milieu de l'après-midi, débarquant fraîchement du Japon. Remus ne savait pas quelles potions prenait le vieux sorcier, mais il faisait preuve d'une endurance à la pression qu'il lui enviait ! Ils avaient même réussi à se parler une demi-heure, seul à seul. Albus avait promis de réfléchir à un moyen de sortir Sirius de prison, mais l'avait enjoint à la plus grande prudence.

"Nous sommes tous les deux dans la ligne de mire de Fudge et de Malefoy - pour des raisons différentes, mais qui finissent par se rejoindre : Fudge craint toujours que je veuille sa place, et Malefoy nourrit cette angoisse de son mieux. Il a fait de votre nomination l'exemple même de mon manque de soumission à l'égard de Fudge. Bref, nous sommes surveillés, il va falloir être prudent et patient."

"Comme d'habitude", avait soupiré Remus.

"Plus que d'habitude", avait répliqué Dumbledore.

Les carrosses s'arrêtèrent dans un grand chahut de voix, de grincements de bois et de claquements de lanières devant le château. Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira soudainement.

"Les voilà, Papa ! Les voilà !"

Remus sourit avec indulgence : Harry avait clairement besoin de voir du monde. Entre la préparation de la rentrée, la pleine lune et les visites officielles, cette dernière semaine avait été surtout une période de réclusion pour lui. Remus avait été trop pris pour lui donner autant de temps qu'il aurait aimé le faire. Et, même s'il avait toujours su que cette première rentrée l'absorberait tout entier, il s'inquiétait de laisser autant Harry livrer à lui-même après ce qui s'était passé à Londres puis à Poudlard. Il voyait bien que son fils adoptif se débattait encore avec toutes les informations qu'il avait dû lui donner. Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu à lui, hein, pour y voir clair ? Il aurait aimé qu'Harry n'ait pas à porter tout cela. Il avait tout fait pour retarder ce moment. Si Peter ne s'était pas montré, il aurait encore pu distiller toutes ces informations petit à petit. Préparer Harry à assumer le regard que la société magique portait sur lui et les conséquences d'actes commis avant sa naissance. _Minerva a peut-être raison, je ne veux pas le voir grandir_, conclut-il, pour lui même. _Dans tous les cas, ça lui fera du bien de voir du monde et de penser à autre chose! _

"Allons-y, descendons", dit-il en se levant de son bureau et en y abandonnant ses notes.

Remus avait trop le souci de ses étudiants pour leur infliger la lecture d'un message de bienvenu. Harry sur les talons, il sortit du bureau et replaça tous les sortilèges qui le protégeaient. Du pallier, Harry entendait les étudiants qui pénétraient dans le grand Hall et se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Leurs exclamations joyeuses, leurs rires étouffés lui firent chaud au cœur. Enfin ! Enfin, il allait revoir tous ses amis de Gryffondor : Fred et George qui lui donneraient des nouvelles de Ron ! ; Lee, le meilleur imitateur de son père de tout le château ; Olivier et sa collection de revues de Quidditch ; Katie et Angelina – qui lui offraient toujours des bonbons quand il se glissait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il serait même content de revoir Percy, le ronchon, décida-t-il joyeusement. Et puis il y aurait les autres : Cédric – qui le premier lui avait proposé de s'entraîner au Quidditch avec les élèves de Serdaigle ; Nymphadora Tonks et sa copine Dawn qui aimaient tant les pique-niques dans les bois et l'inviter... Poudlard c'était eux tous autant que les professeurs !

A la suite de son père, il traversa la marée des élèves. Les salutations respectueuses qui accueillirent le nouveau directeur, et les exclamations amicales et les poignées de main qui saluaient son fils finirent de convaincre Harry que Poudlard était - enfin ! - redevenu Poudlard !

Ils croisèrent Minerva qui allait au devant des premières années qui arrivaient en barque. Il pleuvait toujours, et ils allaient arriver complètement trempés, pensa Harry. Le professeur McGonagall adorait accueillir les nouvelles recrues et, même si ce rôle aurait dû protocolairement revenir à Severus, elle avait obtenu de continuer à le faire. Le maître des potions et le professeur de Métamorphoses s'étaient officiellement réconciliés – même si Remus percevait encore des réticences mutuelles. _Ça passera bien_, se dit-il. _Minerva sait bien que Severus n'a plus rien d'un mangemort et Severus sait qu'il est maintenant LE sous-directeur…_  
Rogue l'attendait d'ailleurs au milieu de l'estrade où était dressée la table des professeurs.

"Alors M le directeur, prêt ?"

"Prêt, M. le sous-directeur", répondit Remus avec un léger sourire et un pincement au cœur - est-ce que les Maraudeurs auraient-été fiers de lui en cet instant ? est-ce que Peter avait raison et qu'ils n'avaient vu en lui qu'un faire-valoir exotique ? Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur Harry qui s'installait à son habitude à la gauche de son père avec un sourire confiant ; répondait aussi discrètement que possible aux signes moins discrets que lui envoyaient Fred et George ; souriait à Cédric qui arrivait à la table des Serdaigles et lui faisait un petit signe de tête. Remus décida que ses interrogations n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance.

Severus demanda alors à tout le monde de s'asseoir et de faire silence pour l'entrée des premières années. Harry sentit et partagea toute l'émotion des nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient aussi dégoulinants qu'il l'avait imaginé. Ils frissonnaient aussi d'appréhension. Certains se tordaient le cou pour contempler le plafond magique. Certains se tenaient raides comme des piquets. Certains étaient blafards, d'autres rougissaient. Mais, quelle que soit leur réaction, aucun ne parlait. La répartition fut rythmée par les traditionnels applaudissements à chaque fois qu'un ou une élève rejoignait sa nouvelle maison. Quand les étudiants furent tous répartis, Remus frappa sur son verre pour demander le silence. Il lui fut donné immédiatement.

"Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !" commença-t-il simplement. "Je sais que vous avez tous très faim et tous beaucoup de choses à raconter à vos camarades, j'essaierai donc d'être bref. Vous savez que notre ancien directeur, le grand professeur Albus Dumbledore, a accepté la direction de la Coopération magique et qu'il a donc, par conséquent, quitté la direction de cette école. Je pense que vous savez tous aussi que j'ai été nommé pour le remplacer et que le professeur Severus Rogue – à ma droite - m'aidera dans cette tâche. "

Sa voix raisonnait étrangement aux oreilles d'Harry. Elle lui semblait à la fois différente et proche de celle de son père. Mais son calme habituel perçait, plus que d'habitude, la volonté d'être écouté.

"Même sans Albus Dumbledore, l'ambition de cette école restera de permettre à tous, quelle que soit leur origine, d'acquérir la meilleure éducation possible et devenir des membres responsables et utiles à la communauté magique toute entière. "

Remus s'arrêta à ce point un instant, comme pour laisser ses paroles pénétrer dans les esprits de ses élèves - et peut-être aussi de certains professeurs. Presque tout le monde comprit pourquoi cet objectif était si cher à Remus Lupin. Que serait-il aujourd'hui s'il n'avait été accepté à Poudlard ? Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre d'un ton plus léger :

"Cet apprentissage passe par le respect de certaines règles que j'aimerais voir les premières années retenir - leurs camarades plus âgés pourront ainsi rafraîchir leur mémoire parfois défaillante ! D'abord, sachez que la Forêt Interdite – comme son nom l'indique – n'est pas un lieu de promenade pour les élèves de cette école. Deuxièmement, les sorties au village du Pré-au-lard ne sont pas autorisées pour les élèves qui ne sont pas encore en troisième année, sauf visite familiale. Troisièmement, il est formellement interdit de se battre en duel et de pratiquer toute magie dans les couloirs, à toute heure et quel que soit le prétexte. Tout manquement à ces trois règles fondamentales sera sévèrement sanctionné."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Non seulement, il savait d'expérience que ces règles étaient en permanence bafouées par certains élèves, mais il savait aussi combien celui qui parlait ce soir avait été peu enclin à les respecter quand il était étudiant à Poudlard. Mais Remus continuait de sa voix calme – bien que Harry y ait détecté un infime frémissement qui lui avait fait dresser la tête :

"Je dois encore préciser pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas encore que je présente certaines caractéristiques assez particulières… Disons que mon odorat et mon système pileux sont assez développés. Je connais une transformation mensuelle impressionnante. A la lune montante, je ressens un besoin d'exercice accru…. Il y en a d'autres, mais ces trois critères devraient permettre à tous les élèves ayant atteint leur troisième année de renseigner les plus jeunes, n'est pas ? Je suis… je suis ? ? ? "

D'abord accueilli dans un silence stupéfait, ces paroles suscitèrent un léger brouhaha. Puis des voix mal assurées, mais de plus en plus nombreuses, murmurèrent " un loup-garou ". Le mot sembla rebondir comme une balle sur les murs de Poudlard. Certains professeurs échangèrent des regards un peu nerveux.

"Bien ! J'ai eu peur un moment que vous ayez tout oublié pendant vos vacances ! ", commenta Remus avec bonne humeur. Harry le regarda avec admiration : _Il est capable d'en plaisanter ! Avec toute l'école ! Avec tous les préjugés qu'il doit subir !_

"Donc, ne vous étonnez pas de voir que trois jours par mois ma place soit occupée par le professeur Rogue. Ah, une dernière chose, le professeur Quirrell qui devait assurer le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a malheureusement eut des ennuis de santé pendant les vacances. Il ne pourra nous rejoindre avant plusieurs semaines. Dans l'intervalle, j'assurerai donc tous les cours – c'est, après tout, ma spécialité. Allez, bienvenus à Poudlard et bon appétit ! ", conclut-il, faisant en même temps apparaître d'un geste de la main les plats sur les tables.

La grande salle explosa d'applaudissements – les Serpentards étaient peut-être moins sincères mais ils n'osèrent pas marquer trop visiblement leur distance – pour saluer l'arrivée de nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en être fier. _Comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose ! _ Il savait maintenant combien son père avait du lutter pour être au poste qu'il occupait aujourd'hui, combien ce moment était en lui-même une victoire. Lui aussi l'applaudissait de tout son cœur. Remus lui sourit.

oo

Les premières années de Serdaigles attendaient silencieusement à leurs places dans le cachot qui abritait les cours de potion. Tous leurs aînés leur avaient dit qu'être repéré le premier jour comme un fauteur de troubles par Severus Rogue risquait de rendre leurs cinq premières années à Poudlard, très longues. Ils ne pourraient laisser tomber cette matière qu'après leurs BUSES…

Cet avertissement en tête, Cho Chang attendait, comme les autres en silence, lissant machinalement une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle sursauta, comme les autres, quand la porte du donjon s'ouvrit avec fracas devant Severus Rogue. Une frêle silhouette le suivait. Vêtu d'une robe violet sombre qui tranchait avec les uniformes de Poudlard, se tenait, calme et droit, le garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux épaisses lunettes qui siégeait curieusement à la table des professeurs hier soir. Personne n'avait dit à Cho qui il était. Elle supposait qu'il était un peu plus jeune qu'eux mais ce n'était pas évident. Il avait un air sérieux qui le faisait paraître plus âgé. En pénétrant dans la classe, il semblait finir de répondre au maître de potions :

"Bien sûr, professeur. Je comprends et je le ferai ", disait-il.

Rogue lui répondit d'un signe de tête – qui pouvait être un acquiescement, Cho n'en était pas très sûre – et lui désigna du doigt une place libre, seul, au fond de la classe. Le garçon obéit sans un mot, soutenant sans flancher les regards curieux qui se tournaient vers lui. Ces regards ne durèrent pas car Severus avait pris la parole.

"Bien. Pour ceux qui en douteraient encore, je suis Severus Rogue et, outre mes fonctions de directeur adjoint, je suis le maître de potion de Poudlard… "

Le plus grand silence accueillit ces paroles.

"Les potions sont… un art incompris et subtil. Peu d'entre vous, je le sais, irons plus loin que d'en reconnaître l'aspect utilitaire – soigner, réparer, empoisonner… Peu, malheureusement, sauront reconnaître la beauté de la transformation de la matière qui se passe dans un chaudron. Peu comprendront ce que je PEUX vous apprendre", conclut le maître des potions avec une étrange satisfaction, comme si cette incompréhension était source de fierté. "Néanmoins, puisque cette classe est obligatoire, j'attends de vous rigueur et travail. Il n'est pas sans danger de s'aventurer dans cette classe sans avoir appris ses leçons et sans être prêt à faire de son mieux… je vous le ferai comprendre, je pense."

La classe acquiesça en silence, déjà impressionnée par la sévérité de la voix, la raideur du maintien et la complexité du discours. _Severus doit être content, il les a déjà terrorisés_, estima Harry essayant de garder l'air le plus attentif. Ne venait-il pas de promettre de participer cette année comme un élève à part entière ? "Plus de 'Harry' et 'Severus' entre nous en classe, d'accord ? Plus de passe-droit ? Si tu ne te sens pas prêt à un jeu plus formel, attendons l'année prochaine", avait exigé le sous-directeur de Poudlard. Harry avait accepté, plus ou moins conscient que s'il voulait qu'on le considère comme un adolescent, et plus un enfant, il devait faire des concessions.

"Vous avez remarqué, sans doute, que M. Potter-Lupin, le fils adoptif du professeur Lupin - s'il faut le préciser, s'est joint à nous… M. Le directeur souhaite qu'il suive les cours de potions avec vous cette année. Je vous demande de l'accepter comme condisciple même s'il n'a pas encore fêté ses onze ans. "

_Quelle présentation !_ , s'amusa Harry tout en résistant au désir d'éclater de rire : les cours de potions n'avaient jamais été une priorité pour son père. Remus lui avait simplement demandé s'il voulait continuer en précisant bien qu'il n'était pas obligé. Sa seule exigence avait été qu'il change de maison: "Pas encore avec les Gryffondors, Harry, sinon on va dire que je sais déjà dans quelle maison tu vas aller – ce qui n'est pas le cas !"

La remarque de Rogue attira bien quelques nouveaux regards en biais – une petite brune d'origine asiatique, notamment, le considéra quelques secondes, profitant de ses mèches de cheveux pour se cacher. Harry se rappela qu'elle était livide au moment de la répartition. Mais le reste du cours se passa sans événement notable. Les Serdaigles étaient des élèves sages et ils écrivirent sans question, ni commentaires, ni fatigue tout ce que leur dicta Rogue. Harry prit ses notes le plus scrupuleusement possibles s'interdisant de ne pas noter ce qu'il savait déjà sinon il n'y aurait plus eu grand chose à écrire ! Il connaissait déjà tous les termes techniques de base nécessaires à la réalisation de potions, il savait la différence tenue, mais décisive, qui séparait des racines hachées, émincées ou tronçonnées. Son regard croisa deux ou trois fois celui de Severus sans que l'un ou l'autre ne trahisse la moindre émotion.

Au moment où tous allaient sortir, Severus attira néanmoins encore l'attention du groupe sur lui en se sentant obligé de lui rappeler, devant toute la classe :

" Bien sûr, M. Potter-Lupin, j'entends que vous appreniez ces définitions comme les autres. Vous n'aurez droit à aucune mansuétude de ma part… "

" C'est bien compris, professeur ", répondit calmement Harry adoptant sans s'en rendre compte le ton et la posture, sereins mais légèrement ironiques, de son père adoptif face à Rogue. Il sentit les regards curieux des élèves de Serdaigle mais nul n'osa lui adresser la parole, même sur le chemin de la grande salle où ils allaient tous bientôt déjeuner. _Quelle bande de timides !_ songea-t-il un peu exaspéré. _Je ne mords personne moi. C'est mon père le Loup !_

Il retrouva sa bonne humeur en voyant, dès son entrée, les Gryffondors deuxièmes années lui faire de grands signes.

"Harry ! Harry ! Enfin ! ", commença George

"Déjà en cours ? Qu'as-tu fait ce matin ? " Tu vas bien ? " demaèrent les autres un peu tous en même temps.

"Bonjour, Fred, bonjour George, bonjour Katie, Lee, Angelina… je vais bien, oui ! J'ai repris avec Rogue et les Serdaigles, cette fois…Et vous, la rentrée ? "

"Pff, les potions sans toi, Harry, ça n'a plus aucun intérêt !", estima George, secouant la tête.

"Surtout maintenant que l'on sait que la forêt est interdite à cause de son nom ! ", continua Fred, faisant allusion au discours de Remus de la veille.

"Oui, une belle surprise ", renchérit Lee.

Harry riait de bon cœur à leurs piques. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de voir des gens qui n'avaient pas de secret, pas de souci autre que le prochain match de Quidditch ! Il vit passer les premières années de Serdaigle et remarqua que la plupart n'osaient même pas le regarder. Cho fut une des seules à lui faire un signe de tête. Elle continua à l'observer et s'assit un peu n'importe où à sa table. Elle se retrouva, par hasard, à côté des troisièmes années et de leur représentant le plus populaire, Cédric Diggory. Il avait bien remarqué son intérêt pour Harry.

"Harry, t'intéresse ? "

" Il était avec nous ce matin en potions… Tu le connais ? "

"Un peu. Il est très gentil… Sur un balai, il est incroyable pour son âge ! Il est venu s'entraîner avec nous l'année dernière mais son père n'était pas d'accord pour qu'il vienne tout le temps…" Le ton de Cédric indiquait clairement qu'il le regrettait.

"Et c'est vraiment Harry _Potter_ ? " questionna Cho un peu rougissante. Elle n'y avait songé qu'après le cours de potions en écoutant les commentaires des autres et en se rappelant que son père lui avait dit qu'elle le verrait peut-être à Poudlard.

Cédric haussa les épaules et reprit plus content de partager qu'autre chose :  
"Quand j'étais en première année, un septième année m'a raconté quand il était arrivé ici avec Lupin en pleine hiver... le procès trois ans plus tard… Il avait vécu tout ça."

Cho regarda l'enfant en robe violette avec un nouveau regard.  
"Il n'a pas l'air SI différent comme ça ! "

" Depuis trois ans que je suis ici, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé bizarre ou différent", confirma Cédric. "Turbulent parfois, envahissant d'autres, gentil la plupart du temps. Lupin a l'œil sur lui, tu peux me croire ! Il paraît qu'enfant il s'était perdu dans la Forêt interdite, imagine un peu ! "

Cho eut la réaction espérée par Cédric avant de s'interroger un peu rêveusement :

" Ça doit être bizarre de grandir ici, non ? Et de connaître tous les professeurs avant même d'entrer… Pourtant, Rogue n'a pas été très gentil avec lui "

" Vraiment ? ÇA, c'est bizarre !", jugea Cédric. "L'année dernière, il suivait le cours avec les Gryffondors, et tout le monde les enviait parce que Rogue était trop gentil avec cette classe-là ! "

" Eh bien, il ne m'a pas paru si gentil que ça avec nous !", se plaignit Cho. "Ni avec lui, d'ailleurs. Il l'appelait 'M. Potter-Lupin' tout le temps, comme s'il ne le connaissait pas plus que nous. Et il lui a dit de travailler comme s'il avait fait autre chose ! "

" Hum. C'est peut-être un genre qu'il se donne maintenant qu'il est sous-directeur - mon père pense qu'il voulait être directeur ! "

" Déjà qu'il a pris la place de McGonagall !", intervint le voisin de Cédric.

" Ça m'étonnerait que ça l'ait intéressée !", estima ce dernier. "Tu sais, elle, ce n'est pas une politique : elle ne saurait pas se taire ! "

" Parce que Lupin ?", commença Cho.

" Lupin, ? Ça a surpris tout le monde parce qu'il ne se met jamais en avant… sauf que Dumbledore l'associait à tout et que tout le monde l'adore – sauf quelques Serpentards. ", continua Cédric.

" Tenez, en parlant du loup ! ", indiqua son voisin.

Tous les trois levèrent la tête et virent entrer le grand et mince Remus Lupin, le visage souriant et la démarche décidée. Tout en rendant les saluts qui lui étaient adressés, il se dirigea sans hâte vers les Gryffondors. Les étudiants des autres maisons le virent placer sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et échanger quelques mots avec le petit groupe. Ils virent Harry demander, visiblement instamment, quelque chose. La réponse de Remus déclencha des rires parmi les Gryffondors. Harry s'assit joyeusement avec eux, pendant que le directeur allait prendre sa place à la grande table. Cho aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il s'était dit.

"Il mange de plus en plus avec nous ", commenta Cédric.

" Avec les Serdaigles ? ", demanda Cho.

" Avec tout le monde, sauf les Serpentards ! "

" Sauf quand il est puni ! ", ajouta le même garçon qui s'était invité dans leur conversation.

" Oui, sauf quand il est puni… ", confirma avec le sourire Cédric, "ce qui n'arrive pas si souvent ! "

ooo

Harry arriva en courant dans le couloir du donjon. La porte était déjà fermée. _Severus va se faire un plaisir de me ridiculiser_, soupira-t-il. Ses premières semaines de cours de potions "normaux" lui avaient appris pourquoi le professeur Rogue était tant craint par les élèves. S'il ne l'avait pas connu depuis cinq ans – et sous un autre jour ! -, s'il n'avait pas été aussi doué en potions, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi têtu, il aurait déjà certainement laissé tomber. Quand sa patience menaçait de l'abandonner, il se rappelait Rogue malade dans son lit, trempé par un orage qui les avait chassés du pique-nique de fin d'années des professeurs, se disputant avec Sybille Trelawney, etc. Il pouvait facilement casser l'image de fer que le sous-directeur de Poudlard entendait afficher. C'était néanmoins désagréable de l'entendre persifler sur son compte – même si ça n'arrivait pas aussi souvent qu'on aurait pu le craindre. Et, Harry était content de tenir dans sa main une lettre de Remus pour Severus : au moins, il avait une excuse !  
Il frappa et entra en prenant un visage contrit.

" Pardon, professeur… "

" Ah, M. Lupin ! Enfin ! Je vous croyais malade ! Vous vous êtes perdus ? "

Certains Serdaigles sourirent malgré eux – personne n'aurait aimé être à la place d'Harry, mais l'idée que le fils du directeur, qui avait grandi dans ce château, puisse s'y perdre était malgré tout amusante ! _Un peu facile_, trouvait Harry, pour sa part.

"Non, monsieur. J'ai… je vous apporte une lettre de M. le directeur ", répondit-il calmement. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau professoral et posa l'enveloppe dans la main tendue de Severus.

"Hum. Asseyez-vous Lupin, à moins que cette lettre m'apprenne que vous arrêtez ce cours ! "

"Non, monsieur ", répondit machinalement Harry, en tournant la tête vers le pupitre désigné par Severus. Il était déjà occupé par deux filles – l'une d'elle comptait parmi les seuls élèves de ce cours qui avait osé le saluer dans les couloirs. _Tant mieux _,pensa Harry en s'asseyant. Il savait que le contenu de la lettre allait pousser Severus à écourter son cours et il s'en amusait par avance.

Les deux filles l'observaient sans rien dire. Désireux de briser la glace, et puis en ayant assez de son statut d'enfant sage et modeste, il écrivit en gros sur son parchemin : " Potion récurrente ", juste avant que Severus ne fasse apparaître le même titre au tableau avec la liste des ingrédients. Cho se mordit les lèvres de surprise, sa camarade choisit de faire comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué. Lorsque les étudiants se penchèrent sur la fabrication de ladite potion, Harry intervint discrètement auprès de ses partenaires pour leur rappeler juste à temps la différence entre " tronçonner " et " émincer " - juste avant la prévisible colère de Severus à ce sujet. Elles le gratifièrent d'un regard reconnaissant. Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, Severus leur demanda de laisser leur chaudron sur la table pendant qu'il notait les résultats obtenus.

"Vous avez eu suffisamment de temps ! Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! "

Le groupe d'Harry fut le seul à récolter dix points. Quelques groupes en eurent cinq, beaucoup eurent des définitions à copier ! Rogue avait octroyé ses points du bout des lèvres, jetant malgré tout à Harry un regard de connivence. " Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait cette potion " disaient ses yeux. Au moment où Harry se levait pour sortir, il s'approcha de nouveau de lui et demanda dans un souffle :  
" Où ? "

Harry répondit tout aussi discrètement :

" Dans son bureau. "

Après un signe de tête, Rogue était reparti vers d'autres élèves.

ooo

" Ah, Severus ! Enfin ! ", l'accueillit Dumbledore en se retournant à l'entrée du maître de potions. Remus sourit légèrement derrière son bureau.

" Professeur ", répondit le professeur Rogue, avec de se défier par avance de ce que les deux Gryffondors avaient en tête. Le regard de connivence qu'ils échangèrent alors ne fit rien pour balayer cette prévention. Ce fut le nouveau président du Magenmagot qui reprit la parole.

" Severus, je sais que vous n'avez pas particulièrement envie de nous aider à sortir Sirius Black de sa prison ", commença sans ambages Albus Dumbledore.

_Au moins, c'est direct !_, jugea Remus. Severus s'était raidi plus encore – si c'était possible.

" Mais nous, nous avons besoin de vous", continua le vieux professeur fixant Severus.

" De moi, professeur ? ", répondit ce dernier essayant de masquer sa surprise.

" Oui. "

Severus attendit poliment que le vieux sorcier veuille bien s'expliquer. Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas pressé. Son regard se perdit, par-dessus l'épaule de Lupin, dans le parc de Poudlard, maintenant dépouillé de ses feuilles. Quand il revint enfin à la conversation, le vieux professeur semblait avoir puisé une nouvelle détermination :

" Je ne vois qu'une seule façon de vous présenter cette requête, Severus, c'est de vous expliquez tout mon plan, et pas seulement la partie qui vous concerne", expliqua-t-il. "Si vous refusez, je devrais vous faire subir un sortilège d'amnésie. Vous pouvez aussi choisir de quitter cette pièce."

_Il n'y a que Dumbledore pour parler sur ce ton à Severus et rester en vie ",_ pouffa intérieurement Remus. Il était curieux de voir comment son adjoint allait recevoir le plan d'Albus. Lui-même avait beaucoup de mal à avoir seulement une opinion sur sa faisabilité ! Mais il savait aussi que ce serait infaisable SANS Rogue. _Voilà toute l'ironie de la vie, Sirius : si on te sort de là, ce sera GRÂCE à Severus - est-ce que tu t'en remettras ?_

" Vous restez ? ", insista Dumbledore.

Rogue hocha la tête.

" Bien. Donc, il s'agit de faire sortir un homme emprisonné depuis neuf ans dans la prison la mieux gardé du monde", commença Dumbledore posément. "Malgré toutes mes recherches, il semble en effet impossible de rouvrir le procès sans Peter… Ça aurait été le plus simple. Mais bon, nous ne pouvons pas. Fudge au mieux nous rira au nez, au pire nous fera interner à Ste-Mangouste… "

_Ça _, pensa Lupin,_ il n'aurait aucun mal !_

" Donc, il faut trouver autre chose", continuait l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. "Et, j'ai eu une idée. Remus m'a révélé que Sirius est un Animagus - Il se transforme en labrador, vous saviez, Severus ? Non ? Moi, non plus. On en apprend à tout âge !", philosopha Albus sans une pensée apparente pour les nerfs des deux hommes qui l'écoutaient. "Nous ne savons évidemment pas si Sirius est encore capable de cette transformation - neuf ans à Azkaban -, mais bon, il la porte en lui… on peut le forcer à le faire… Il se trouve que l'un des inspecteurs des prisons magiques possède depuis toujours un labrador blanc. Je l'ai enjoint d'en acheter un noir dès que cette idée - cette idée un peu folle, disons-le -, a commencé à m'empêcher de dormir. Cet homme est assez proche de moi pour faire ce que je lui demande sans questionner ma santé mentale… Il peut profiter de ses visites à Azkaban pour échanger un chien noir contre un autre…vous me suivez ? "

Remus ne savait pas si Rogue " questionnait la santé mentale " de Dumbledore, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête sans dire un mot.

"L'idée est encore plus intéressante si on décide que le chien qui entrera à Azkaban ne sera pas le chien de notre ami… qui gardera ses deux chiens pour toutes éventuelles enquêtes ultérieures. Le mieux serait même que le chien noir qu'on laisse soit autre chose - je ne sais pas moi, un chien d'une autre race qui aurait avalé du polynectar, par exemple… Mais ce sont des détails ! Vous avez compris l'idée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra aux Détraqueurs pour comprendre qu'ils ne gardent plus Sirius Black… une semaine, plus ? Le plus serait le mieux… évidemment… "

Remus sentit son estomac se serré. Il connaissait la suite du plan et si le début pouvait paraître aléatoire, la suite lui semblait carrément loufoque. Mais il savait aussi que c'était son caractère improbable qui le rendait le plus sûr pour Sirius, pour lui et pour Harry. Rogue s'autorisa à changer de position toujours sans un mot.

"Bref, Sirius est dehors et il est recherché", continua de raisonner Dumbledore. "Que cherche-t-on ? Un homme de trente ans ou, au pire, un chien noir adulte. Il faut donc que Black ne soit plus un homme de trente ans ou un chien noir adulte… "

"Polynectar ? ", s'enquit poliment Rogue. Remus aurait donné beaucoup pour avoir des capacités à Légilimancie suffisante pour pouvoir juste "sentir" ce que pensait Severus.

"Non, Severus ! Beaucoup trop risqué ! Beaucoup trop astreignant ! Et puis le polynectar ne permet que de ressembler à quelqu'un qui existe DEJA ! De qui Sirius donc pourrait-il prendre la place ? De Fudge ?"

Remus pouffa nerveusement : "C'est tentant !"

"Allons, soyez sérieux !", trancha Albus avec un peu d'agacement. " Nous ne savons pas dans quel état il est… Il aura besoin de soins, de temps, de calme, de sécurité… Non, je ne vois qu'une solution… "

Severus jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Remus qui venait de décider que jamais, au grand jamais, IL serait celui qui livrerait l'idée de Dumbledore ! Sentit-il sa réticence ?

"Laquelle, professeur ?", finit par questionner le maître de potions.

_Curieux, Severus, finalement ?_ remarqua intérieurement Remus.

Le vieux mage les dévisagea tous les deux et déclara d'une voix tout à fait normale son incroyable projet :

"Il doit redevenir un enfant."

Rogue manque de s'étrangler de surprise. Remus, lui, ferma les yeux. C'était la troisième fois qu'il entendait ce plan, et il ne s'y faisait pas.

"Severus, sauriez-vous encore préparer l'Accrescendum Inverso ?", interrogea le vieux professeur, sans attendre.

_Accrescendum Inverso : je fais le contraire de grandir_, traduisit en lui-même Remus. Dumbledore lâchait le nom devant lui pour la première fois. Cette potion ne lui disait rien – mais les potions ne lui disaient rarement quelque chose ! Le spécialiste, lui, ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise - si ce n'est sa colère ?

"Je ne suis pas venu vous voir, il y a dix ans, professeur, pour me retrouver aujourd'hui à reprendre des recherches que m'avait ordonnées le Seigneur des Ténèbres !", commença-t-il se levant de sa chaise sous le coup de sa fureur.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sursauter – C'était la première fois que Severus parlait devant lui de ses années auprès de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait cherché à maîtriser des potions comme celle-là ? Ce n'était finalement pas si surprenant : Voldemort avait toujours cherché la vie éternelle ; réduire son âge avait pu paraître une solution temporaire…

"Je comprends, Severus, je comprends… Mais ce serait pour une toute autre fin ", répondit calmement Dumbledore. Ils regardèrent Rogue aller et venir dans la pièce de longues minutes sans mots dire. Finalement, le maître de potions se rassit et murmura :

"Et puis, je n'ai essayé que de réduire de quelques années l'âge d'hommes adultes, vous me parler de le faire revenir en enfance ! "

"Le plus possible, oui, Severus, le plus possible serait le mieux ! "

Le maître de potions tourna la tête laissant son regard sombre vagabonder dans la salle.

"Le plus possible ? La concentration maximum supportable par un adulte - et il est en plus certainement en mauvaise santé !- je ne sais pas moi… on devrait pouvoir diviser son âge par trois ou quatre… "

"Par quatre ? ! ", s'étrangla Remus. Il n'avait jamais imaginé, même quand il s'était forcé à croire au plan de Dumbledore, qu'il s'agirait de quelque chose de si radical. _Sirius n'acceptera jamais,_ jugea-t-il. _Qui serait assez fou pour le faire ?_

"Hum, il aurait donc huit ou neuf ans ? " Dumbledore semblait peser cette information. "Ce serait bien ! Peu de personne se rappellerait de quoi il avait l'air enfant…Même Narcissa ne doit plus s'en rappeler !"

"Mais, attendez ! C'est une approximation ! Ça dépend de son poids actuel, de son âge… Et puis, ce n'est pas très précis… Je ne sais même pas si ça a déjà été fait ! "

"Si, si, des Russes ont fait ça en 1729, Severus ! J'ai amené avec moi un parchemin qui nous sera très utile : une copie d'un manuscrit d'époque… Ce sont des documents classés secrets au Ministère", expliqua le vieux sorcier en fourrageant dans un grand sac qui l'avait accompagné toute la journée.

Il sortit cinq rouleaux sombres et les tendit sans hésitation à Rogue. Celui-ce mit plus de temps à les accepter mais ouvrit finalement les bras. _Saurais-je un jour faire une chose pareille _?, s'interrogea le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. _Comment Dumbledore nous manipule-t-il tous si facilement ?_

Severus, malgré son acceptation tacite, reprit la parole pour émettre de nouvelles réserves :  
"Je dois aussi vous dire que les effets seraient irréversibles au bout de cinq ans. Aurez-vous Pettigrow dans cinq ans ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! Qu'allez-vous lui proposer, Albus ? De rester un enfant ?"

Remus était content qu'il y ait des contraintes techniques, parce que c'était la seule chose qui arrêterait Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci balaya ces remarques d'une main catégorique :

"Cinq ans, c'est bien Severus, c'est suffisant pour faire bien des choses…et suffisant pour savoir s'il est capable de reprendre une vie normale… Je suis très pessimiste sur l'état dans lequel nous allons le trouver, je ne vous le cache pas."

Ces dernières paroles amenèrent un nouveau long silence pendant lequel chacun des trois hommes sembla chercher à imaginer ce que Azkaban pouvait avoir fait de l'homme brillant et impétueux qu'il avait tous connu.

"Et, puis-je demander qui aurait l'immense honneur d'essayer de maîtriser un Sirius Black de huit ans et certainement en mauvais état ?", s'enquit soudain Rogue brisant cette méditation.

"Eh bien, c'est évident, non ?", jugea Albus l'air réjoui, "Remus a toujours regretté que Harry soit si seul… Que dirait-il de lui offrir un 'petit frère' ?"

ooooo

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère au moins que vous êtes surpris !

Remus va-t-il accepter ? Et Harry ? Et Sirius ?

Je sais, je sais… ce site regorge déjà de fic où Harry rajeunit, ou Rogue rajeunit ou Drago rajeunit… mais Sirius, hein ? Si vous en connaissez une, dîtes-le moi !  
Est-ce qu'une deuxième enfance ne l'aiderait pas à oublier Azkaban ? c'est toujours mieux que de " mourir derrière le voile ", non ?  
Quant à l'inspiration : que dit Dumbledore dans le cinq déjà ? "celui que tu considères comme un mélange de père et de frère… " Harry dans mon histoire avait déjà un père…

Version revue en juillet 2010 avec des changements cosmétiques mais importants quand même finalement...  
Merci à Dina d'avoir été là.


	23. Le Pourquoi et le Comment

**Entre Lune et Etoile**

Disclaimer : toujours rien que ma propre folie… et les personnages d'une autre…

Version revue en juillet 2010- Merci à Dina d'avoir été là et à Chinader d'avoir tout relu après !

**23- Le Pourquoi et le Comment.**

Une. Deux. Trois. Trois gouttes seulement.

La main releva vivement le flacon pour arrêter l'écoulement du liquide.

Le mélange frissonna comme s'il réagissait à l'amertume de la matière.

Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la même main réduise le feu sous le chaudron. Il ne fallait surtout pas exposer un tel mélange à une trop forte température !

Une cuiller. Deux cuillers. La poudre blanche resta un instant en suspension avant d'être engloutie par le liquide brûlant. L'air se remplit d'une nouvelle odeur plus âcre. Mais il n'avait jamais été question dans ce lieu de fabriquer des parfums agréables !

D'une main ferme, Severus Rogue, LE maître de potions de Poudlard, arrêta complètement la cuisson du mélange. L'œil fixé sur le sablier, il attendit cinq nouvelles longues minutes, avant de filtrer le liquide au travers d'un fin voile de coton. Les racines, les pétales de fleur, les pierres et autres débris de végétaux qui entraient dans la préparation se déposèrent sur le film. Des ingrédients qui étaient maintenant inutiles, des déchets. Il les laissa tomber dans sa poubelle d'un geste sec. Il n'y avait pas, dans les potions comme dans la vie, de place pour la pitié.

Il laissa ensuite le liquide refroidir et prendre une couleur bleue limpide. Si limpide, songea Severus. Qui pourrait deviner la puissance contenue dans ce flacon ?

Lui savait.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer d'un mélange d'excitation et de crainte. Comment avait-il pu accepter de se replonger dans ces sombres méandres de la matière ? Comment avait-il pu rouvrir cette boîte de Pandore qu'il avait eue une fois déjà tant de mal à refermer ? Comment osait-il mettre encore une fois son savoir-faire au service d'un projet qui niait les lois de la nature ? Les humains n'ont qu'une seule vie, linéaire. Ils ne peuvent changer le cours du temps. Surtout ils ne doivent pas le faire, corrigea-t-il pour lui même.

Mais, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans son introspection. Des coups légers frappés à la porte du cachot interrompirent brusquement le cours de ses pensées. Il sentit son corps se tendre et une légère irritation - presque une inquiétude - l'étreindre. Qui pouvait donc venir ici à cette heure ? Au milieu de la nuit ? Une nuit froide comme seul pouvait l'être le début de l'hiver. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte et murmura :

« Oui ? »

« C'est moi, Severus », lui répondit-on sur le même ton.

« Lupin ? » Malgré l'incertitude qui persistait dans son esprit, il leva d'une incantation les sorts qui protégeaient le laboratoire des intrus. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur le directeur de Poudlard qui pénétra presque timidement dans la pièce. «Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien… J'étais curieux de… Tu m'as dit...», commença Remus d'un ton hésitant. « C'est vraiment prêt ? »

Rogue acquiesça gravement. C'était la première fois que Lupin venait de lui-même jusqu'au cachot. Il devait vraiment s'inquiéter ! Mais, n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard pour s'interroger sur l'intelligence de leur petit complot pour libérer un inconscient qui était allé se jeter neuf ans auparavant dans le piège le plus grossier que Severus n'ait jamais entendu parler ? Il cacha, comme souvent, son agacement.

« Et… ça, ça marche ? », continua le nouveau venu sans chercher à cacher son malaise. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fixer sur un point.

Le maître de potions soupira bruyamment. Pourquoi prétendait-on que les Gryffondors étaient si courageux ? D'autant que Severus puisse en juger, ils étaient surtout téméraires et présomptueux. Ils voulaient sauver le monde, changer les choses, défendre les plus faibles ou tout autre cause difficile mais ils reculaient dès que la réalité se montrait têtue et leur imposait trop de compromis… Ils reculaient ou ils mourraient ! Belles victoires dans les deux cas !

« Lupin, t'ai-je déjà fourni une potion qui n'ait pas déclencher les effets escomptés ? Si j'estime que celle-ci est prête, c'est qu'elle l'est », répondit-il brusquement en se tournant vers le fond de son laboratoire où s'alignaient plusieurs cages contenant de jeunes animaux endormis. Il les désigna avec une évidente fierté : « Tous ceux-ci peuvent en témoigner… ils sont revenus à leur plus jeune âge ! »

Remus contempla, livide, le chiot, le petit rat et le petit singe endormis.

« Ils… étaient.. »

« Oui… ces animaux sont entrés adultes dans ce laboratoire… J'ai testé la potion sur le singe, ce matin… - c'est l'organisme vivant le plus proche de celui des humains… même les moldus l'ont compris ! »

Remus baissa les yeux. Ce projet restait monstrueux ! Il violait toutes les règles de la nature, toutes les règles sacrées qui retenaient la communauté magique d'utiliser la magie pour perturber l'intégrité de la nature ! Mais que valaient ces règles ? Les mêmes sacro-saintes règles ne disaient-elles pas que les loups-garous de son espèce devaient rester le plus loin possible des autres sorciers ? Il dut se forcer à poser les questions qui s'imposaient :

« Mais, ces animaux… ils vont rester… ? »

« Pour l'instant, oui. J'étudie d'éventuels effets secondaires : je n'aurais droit qu'à un seul essai…sur l'homme », lui rappela le maître des potion, content de sa sérénité. Lupin avait voulu savoir ? Eh bien, il saurait ! Qu'il se salisse lui aussi un peu les mains ! C'était SON idée après tout - ou celle de Dumbledore, peu importe ! Qu'il sache le prix de la libération de Black !

« D'éventuels effets ? » Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. Le coût de la liberté de Sirius paraissait extravagant… mais le laisser, innocent, dans la solitude totale d'Azkaban, était plus inimaginable encore. Il soupira, exaspéré de ne pas être capable de se convaincre une fois pour toute que ce plan était le meilleur.

« D'après mes premières observations, une certaine confusion et une grande fatigue sont à craindre… Ce qui n'a pas que des désavantages : nous pourrons en profiter pour l'aider à endosser une nouvelle identité par la suggestion », développa Severus, clinique.

Remus hocha la tête. Dumbledore avait déjà parlé de cette possibilité : elle permettrait de faire entrer dans la tête de Sirius un nouveau nom et une histoire crédible qu'il pourrait resservir aux autorités… Même, lui donner des rudiments d'une autre langue ! Mais Severus continuait sur un ton quasiment professoral :

« Il y a aussi à prévoir, mais là je me base sur les travaux des Russes, une modification de la mémoire la plus récente… Quand on absorbe une grande dose de cette potion, celle-ci déclenche une certaine forme amnésie - la présence d'opium l'explique… Selon les Russes, qui semblent être allés très loin dans leurs expériences, si l'antidote n'est pas pris dans les cinq ans, le sujet finit par oublier totalement sa première identité ! »

La fascination de Severus était palpable – on atteignait ici les limites de la matière. Peu de potions, à part évidemment les poisons, avaient des effets aussi définitifs et constants. Évidemment quelqu'un comme Lupin ne pourrait jamais le comprendre !

« Comment ça, il l'oublie ? », s'insurgea Remus pris dans ses propres tourments.

«D'après les Russes toujours, la première mémoire tend à s'effacer peu à peu. La seconde personnalité… les nouvelles expériences vécues… tendent à remplacer le passé des années supprimées », expliqua Severus jusqu'au moment où il lut l'horreur dans le regard du directeur. «C'est ce que j'ai lu ! Il semble que seules des expériences fortes puissent raviver la première mémoire… Mais je ne sais pas à quel point ces textes sont fiables. Je n'ai pas le temps de mesurer leur véracité… Et, même avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'ai jamais osé essayer ce que nous allons tenter… »

Le silence tomba dans le cachot. Un silence humide et froid comme les murs de pierre.

« Qu'est-ce que nous sommes en train de faire, Severus ? », murmura Lupin la gorge serrée.

« Nous ? Toi, je ne sais pas. Moi, je réponds à votre demande : vous m'avez commandé une potion ; vous m'avez dit de ne pas m'inquiéter des aspects moraux ; vous m'avez dit que la fin justifiait les moyens… je vous ai écouté… Maintenant, je vous préviens des risques, c'est tout. Quand il aura bu la potion, ce ne sera plus totalement le Sirius que tu as connu ! »

Le maître de potions s'autorisa un sourire ironique et des effets de manches pour ponctuer sa longue tirade. Est-ce une si grande perte, après tout, que quelqu'un comme Black 'oublie' sa première personnalité ? Il sera peut-être un peu moins sûr de lui ! pensa-t-il un peu méchamment. Remus s'était raidi. La voix mielleuse et les paroles condescendantes du maître des potions lui paraissaient insupportables en cet instant, et il contre-attaqua avec plus de virulence qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable :

« Avec ou sans potion, le Sirius qui sortira d'Azkaban ne sera PAS le Sirius que je connaissais ! Ni même celui que tu croyais connaître ! C'est trop tard ! »

Pour toute réponse, Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi diable les gens comme Lupin avaient-ils toujours besoin de telles déclarations grandiloquentes ?

« C'est comme ça que tu te justifies à toi-même, Severus ? Hein ? », continua Remus, hors de lui finalement. « Ce n'est jamais de TA faute, hein ? C'est celle de Voldemort, celle de Malefoy, celle de Dumbledore, la mienne… hein ? Un peu facile, non ? »

Les deux hommes, les yeux brillants de colère contenue, se jaugèrent dans la pénombre du cachot. Severus finit par hausser les épaules – il venait de décider que cette envolée ne le concernait pas. N'avaient-ils pas besoin de lui ? Il n'avait que faire de leur bonne conscience et de leurs regrets. Lui connaissait intimement les limites des remords.

« Excuse-moi», finit par murmurer le directeur de Poudlard, troublé de s'être laisser si facilement emporter. « Tu n'y es bien sûr pour rien… »

Rogue accepta ses excuses d'un signe de tête un peu agacé.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser… J'aime autant être à ma place qu'à la tienne », répondit-il sèchement. Que les puissances supérieures me gardent de devoir faire semblant d'être le père d'un irresponsable comme Black !, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Comment des gens comme Lupin peuvent mettre tant de choses en jeu pour sauver une seule personne ? C'était au-delà de son entendement.

«Je veux… je veux simplement sauver Sirius!», plaida alors Remus, presque pathétique.

« Sauver ? Tu vas le sauver d'Azkaban mais le sauveras-tu de lui-même ? » rétorqua Severus sans se laisser émouvoir.

Remus resta muet de surprise. Severus s'inquiéterait-il vraiment de la santé mentale de Sirius ? Lupin savait que Rogue avait vécu des expériences qui auraient rendu fou plus d'un sorcier. Ceux qui le trouvaient bizarre, ne mesuraient pas à quoi il s'était exposé. Et qu'il l'ait fait par ambition ou désespoir, n'y change rien, songea Remus, finalement content de se dire que quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté serait à ses côtés dans cette étrange aventure. Mais le maître de potions reprit, visiblement peu désireux de continuer cette conversation :

« J'ai prévenu Dumbledore : c'est quand il veut… » Eh oui Lupin, si tu veux faire machine arrière, je ne peux rien pour toi !

« Tu… tu iras ? », murmura Remus après un moment.

« Je pense oui… il faudra peut-être l'aider… avec d'autres potions… »

« Et s'il ne la supportait pas ? »

Encore une fois, Rogue haussa les épaules :  
« S'il supporte l'idée… il devrait supporter la potion, non ? »

Remus dût une nouvelle fois lutter contre la colère qui l'assaillait. Comment Severus pouvait se protéger ainsi ? N'avait-il donc jamais de faille ?

« J'aimerais être à ta place… avoir quelque chose à faire ! », répondit-il calmement pourtant.

Rogue leva un sourcil : « Mais… tu vas devoir le convaincre d'accepter le projet… »

Remus secoua la tête :  
« Non… Je voulais, je pensais en être le seul capable… Mais Dumbledore…» - Dumbledore, toujours Dumbledore, ragea-t-il intérieurement - «...pense que personne ne doit imaginer que je puisse avoir une relation avec sa disparition. Je ne dois donc pas quitter Poudlard à ce moment-là… Mais, personne ne te soupçonnera, toi ! », ajouta-t-il un peu perfidement

C'était assez inhabituel pour que Severus lui lance un regard ouvertement étonné. Tu vis ça mal, dis-moi, Lupin ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu qui te mettre dans un état pareil... Si, quand tu es venu nous supplier de récupérer Harry, peut-être… - remarqua-t-il. Mais il se contenta de lui demander, sur le ton de la conversation :  
« C'est Albus qui le fera ? »

«Il... il pense qu'il saura le convaincre… », acquiesça Lupin visiblement malheureux de cette décision.

Severus souleva le flacon qui contenait le précieux liquide bleu dans la lumière. Remus le regarda, hypnotisé lui aussi par sa limpidité. Un silence moins tendu s'installa entre les deux hommes.

« Et… comment prépares-tu le 'grand frère' à cet heureux évènement ? », reprit Severus, les yeux rivés sur le flacon.

Remus eut un petit sourire. C'était tout Severus ça. Plus il était agressif, plus on pouvait parier qu'il s'inquiétait !

« Honnêtement, je ne lui ai encore rien dit… On ne pourra pas lui reprocher quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas. » Severus reposa doucement le flacon sur la paillasse et fixa longuement Remus qui continua : « J'ai… j'ai fait un testament. Il donne la garde d'Harry aux Weasley… s'il m'arrivait quelque chose… »

« Aux Weasley ! »

Faut-il qu'il doute, songea le maître de potions. De son côté, Remus nota que Severus questionnait plus le choix des personnes plutôt que la démarche.

« A qui d'autre ? »

oo

Il y avait des jours comme ça où Harry se demandait pourquoi il s'était levé. Tout allait de travers ! Vraiment.

Ça avait commencé dès l'aube, lorsque son père lui avait reproché d'avoir laisser son bureau en désordre.

« Vraiment Harry, ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas RANGER les livres que tu regardes quand tu as fini ? Je n'ai pas le temps de fouiller partout tous les matins pour retrouver ceux dont j'ai besoin ! »

Harry n'avait pas cherché à se disculper ou à amener son père à relativiser le désordre qui pouvait lui être réellement imputé. Il savait que Remus était sous pression entre l'école, les cours et Sirius, et qu'il était moins tolérant que d'habitude. Mais, la suite de la matinée n'avait pas été plus heureuse. Minerva lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir fini la traduction d'une fable d'Euclide qu'elle lui avait donnée :

« Harry, il faut apprendre à travailler plus vite, tu n'es plus un enfant ! », l'avait elle sermonné. Voilà autre chose, avait pensé Harry vexé.

Ça n'était pas allé mieux avec Flitwick qui lui enseignait des rudiments de théorie magique et tout ce qu'on pouvait faire sans baguette. Le professeur de Charmes lui avait reproché de ne pas assez se concentrer et de ne pas faire d'efforts. Harry aimait plutôt ce vieux professeur qui avait toujours été gentil et compréhensif avec lui et il avait mal vécu ses critiques.

C'est lourd de tout cela qu'il était arrivé dans le cachot de potions. Et, au moment, où il allait s'asseoir à côté de Cho et de son amie Marietta, Rogue l'avait pris par l'épaule pour le diriger vers une autre table:

« Non, non, Potter-Lupin, pas aujourd'hui ! Nos jeunes amies ont déjà suffisamment bénéficié de votre aide… elles doivent avoir appris à lire leurs instructions maintenant… Venez plutôt faire équipe avec Thomson et Elfwood », avait susurré le maître des potions.

Les deux élèves n'avaient pas eu l'air plus contents qu'Harry de ce changement. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal dans ce cours, mais Rogue venait de clairement leur adjoindre un tuteur, plus jeune qu'eux en plus, et ça les agaçait prodigieusement. Harry n'était pas d'humeur à faire les efforts nécessaires pour les intéresser à la fabrication d'une potion Brillantine – « donnant de l'éclat à toute chose pendant 80 heures ! Je vous demande un peu ! » - avait grogné Elfwood.

Harry les laissa donc accumuler les erreurs et les maladresses en protestation contre cette journée qui n'allait que de travers. Thomson et Elfwood firent tant et si bien que leur potion explosa dans un bang sonore et un nuage verdâtre peu ragoûtant. A ce stade, Harry jeta un regard un peu coupable à Severus qui avait blêmi avant d'exploser – lui aussi – dans une longue diatribe sur les épreuves qui attendaient ceux « qui n'avaient pas une once de cervelle ! »

Pendant qu'ils nettoyaient tous les trois leurs dégâts, Thomson reprocha à Harry de les « avoir laissés tomber ! » Harry dut faire appel à toute sa patience pour ne pas jeter sa serpillière sur le sol et quitter la salle de classe en claquant la porte ! Oh qu'il aurait aimé oser le faire ! Il bouillait toujours de colère quand il arriva dans la Grande salle pour le déjeuner. Il se dirigea directement vers les Gryffondors deuxième année – Que quelqu'un vienne me dire que je ne peux pas ! fulmina-t-il. Une préfète de septième année essaya bien de vérifier qu'il avait l'autorisation.

« Bien sûr », répondit-il crânement. « Si t'en doutes, va demander ! »

La jeune fille laissa tomber immédiatement son enquête préférant passer son temps de déjeuner à finir un devoir d'astronomie.

« Bien répondu, Harry ! », lui glissa George.

« De quoi se mêle-t-elle ! », renchérit Fred.

Harry leur sourit. Enfin quelqu'un faisait autre chose que le critiquer depuis ce matin. Son humeur s'embellit encore quand la conversation porta sur le prochain tournoi de Quidditch – la saison allait commencer. Dubois cherchait désespérément un nouvel attrapeur.

« Bon cet après-midi, choix final ! On a le terrain à quinze heures. Percy ? Tiberius ? Isaliacca ? Vous êtes tous libres ? »

Les trois candidats attrapeurs opinèrent.

« J'espère que ça ne sera pas Percy ! », glissa George à l'oreille d'Harry qui pouffa peu charitablement.

«Bon, et le reste de l'équipe ? Fred ? George? Angelina ? Katie ? Oui ? Tant mieux !»

Olivier se redressa, satisfait, et se mit à plier le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main. Son regard tomba par hasard sur Harry qui se réconfortait en reprenant une deuxième portion de pudding au chocolat.

« Hé, tu es là, toi ? Bonjour ! Dis-moi, tu fais quoi cet après-midi ? »

Déglutissant à grande peine, Harry fit un signe de tête vers la table des professeurs.

« Hagrid… »

« Ah… toute la journée ?», regretta le capitaine de Gryffonder. «Tu ne pourrais pas venir à quinze heures ? Tu serais un bon test! »

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air appréciateur – sauf Percy qui se rembrunit - et Harry rougit un peu.

«… sais pas… », répondit-il la bouche encore à moitié pleine.

« Tu veux que je demande pour toi ? », proposa Olivier, visiblement prêt à tout pour pouvoir compter sur Harry.

Mais ce dernier n'apprécia pas cette démarche à sa juste valeur : il en avait assez d'être chaperonné en permanence :  
« Non, non… pas la peine… je peux ! »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu en as parlé avec ton père ? »

« Oui, oui », mentit Harry avec un aplomb qu'il ne se connaissait pas encore. « Il est d'accord sur le principe. Reste juste Hagrid, mais je dois pouvoir m'arranger ! »

« C'est sûr, hein ? », insista le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« Oui, oui », répéta Harry d'un air dégagé.

« Bien alors, à quinze heures… ou dès que tu peux ! »

ooo

Harry fut sur le terrain avant quinze heures. Il fit les cent pas en attendant les autres car le vent froid de novembre ne permettait pas de rester immobile. Comme il l'avait prévu, il n'avait pas été très difficile de convaincre Hagrid de le laisser partir.

« Papa est au courant », avait-il de nouveau affirmé de nouveau sans rougir. Il était remonté discrètement dans sa chambre prendre son balai et des vêtements de Quidditch en prenant bien soin de contourner les passages les plus empruntés… et le bureau du directeur.

Olivier le félicita de sa ponctualité, et ils commencèrent immédiatement l'entraînement et le test des éventuels attrapeurs. Harry montra rapidement combien il aurait été meilleur qu'eux tous à ce poste ! Comme durant l'été précédent, il était bien plus audacieux, agile et rapide que Percy. Tiberius avait de bons réflexes mais il était plus lourd que lui. Isaliacca n'était pas assez intrépide. Olivier s'agaça des médiocres performances des trois candidats qu'il avait péniblement recrutés. Harry, lui, eut l'impression de prendre enfin une revanche sur cette mauvaise journée où tous avaient cherché à le dénigrer ou le contrarier. Il se sentait trop heureux, trop léger, sur son balai… jusqu'au moment où il vit Angelina blêmir et lâcher le souaffle qu'elle venait de réceptionner !

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! », tempêta Olivier

Angelina ne répondant pas, tous les joueurs baissèrent les yeux pour regarder ce qu'elle fixait avec tant d'attention. A l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch se tenait un grand et mince sorcier blond, sa cape et sa robe sombre volaient dans le vent. Harry et se amis n'eurent aucun mal à établir que la silhouette familière appartenait au directeur de Poudlard. Devant le regard interrogatif des autres, Harry balbutia :

« Je… je vais aller voir… »

« Attend, Harry », l'interrompit Olivier, « Tu m'avais dit qu'il était d'accord, non ? Tu m'as menti ? »

Tous regardèrent le plus jeune joueur avec inquiétude, et ce dernier comprit brusquement qu'il n'était pas le seul à risquer des ennuis. Ils étaient plus grands que lui, ils seraient tenus pour responsables de sa propre désobéissance. Ses belles prouesses semblaient loin et il se sentit minable devant eux.

«Je ne… je ne voulais pas le déranger avec ça», commença-t-il par expliquer. Devant leur air peu convaincu, il proposa d'une toute petite voix : « Je vais aller lui parler... »

« NOUS allons aller lui parler », corrigea Olivier les sourcils froncés. « Je suis responsable, je ne veux pas me défiler ! Continuez à vous entraîner sans nous, vous autres ! »

Harry ne trouva pas quoi répondre. D'un côté, il était content qu'Olivier prenne sur lui une partie de la responsabilité, d'une autre il ne chérissait pas vraiment l'idée d'être réprimandé en public. Il amorça pourtant lentement sa descente à la suite du capitaine des Gryffondors. Ils descendirent de leur balai et marchèrent sans échanger une autre parole jusqu'à Lupin qui n'avait pas fait un geste.

« Papa », commença Harry, horriblement gêné par la présence d'Olivier.

« Je vois que les créatures magiques ne valent pas un entraînement de Quidditch », remarqua doucement Remus sans pourtant nul ne puisse douter qu'il était mécontent.

« J'ai demandé à Hagrid… », essaya son fils luttant pour avoir l'air digne devant Olivier.

« N'en rajoute pas Harry : tu lui as dit que j'étais d'accord ET au courant - beaucoup de mensonges dans une seule phrase, non ? »

«Monsieur », commença Olivier venant au secours d'Harry. «C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir. Je teste les futurs attrapeurs, et Harry est très fort à ce poste et… »

«Et vous ne lui avez pas demandé s'il avait l'autorisation de voler ? Ça m'étonne de vous M. Dubois ! », commenta Lupin d'un ton plus neutre.

Olivier hésita à endosser plus de responsabilité, et cette fois c'est Harry qui intervint.

« Je lui ai menti à lui aussi… j'en avais trop envie », avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Lupin eut un petit sourire fugace : «Voilà enfin quelque chose que je veux bien croire!» L'élève et l'enfant ne trouvèrent rien à répondre à cela. « Bon, ils vous restent un quart d'heure, si j'ai bien lu », reprit Remus. «Allez-y vite ! Je t'attends dans la tribune Nord, Harry. »

L'enfant hésita, mais son père s'éloignait déjà vers la tribune, et il décida de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Il verrait bien après ce que dirait Remus ! A la fin de l'entraînement, Olivier indiqua qu'il préférait Tiberius et nommait Isaliaca remplaçante. Il n'y avait pas de place dans l'équipe pour Percy qui quitta le terrain sans même se changer. Dans les vestiaires, l'équipe regarda Harry remettre ses vêtements de tous les jours avec un peu d'embarras. Olivier osa briser le silence :  
« Il n'avait pas l'air trop en colère, non ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard sombre : « Il n'est pas Rogue, il n'hurle pas !» Comme Fred et George ouvraient la bouche sans doute pour faire une réflexion philosophique sur la vie, et Olivier sans doute pour lui faire la leçon, Harry s'affola et plaida : « Je vous promets que la prochaine fois je demanderai vraiment !»

« S'il y a une prochaine fois », remarqua Katie gentiment. « Et ce serait dommage que tu ne puisses plus venir… »

Harry soupira en mesurant combien la jeune fille avait raison. Plus ou moins convaincu maintenant qu'il allait se faire confisquer son balai pendant quelque temps, il sentit les larmes menacer. Il ne restait que la fuite :

« Je ferai mieux d'y aller de toutes façons… A…à plus tard ! »

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il mange avec nous ce soir », commenta Fred derrière lui.

ooo

Remus s'était levé et était venu au devant d'Harry dès qu'il l'avait vu apparaître hors des vestiaires. Ils se rencontrèrent devant la tribune Est. Le vent avait forci et leurs vêtements amples se gonflaient.

« Tu es bien couvert ? Bon, tant mieux, j'aimerais que nous marchions », commença Lupin réajustant machinalement la cape vert olive de son fils, qui hocha la tête sans rien dire.

Ils s'avancèrent vers les portes de Poudlard. Harry vit son père sortir sa baguette et murmurer un sortilège. Il sentit un champ se former autour d'eux. Il percevait toujours les sons extérieurs mais ils lui arrivaient assourdis. Le vent néanmoins agitait toujours leurs vêtements. Un sortilège avancé peut avoir une action sélective sur les fluides, pensa bizarrement Harry se rappelant des explications de Flitwick.

« C'est une Bulle de silence », expliqua Remus. « Elle nous protège des oreilles indiscrètes. » Incapable de déterminer si cette précaution était de bonne ou de mauvaise augure, Harry ne sut une nouvelle fois que hocher de la tête. « J'ai besoin de te parler, Harry et pas seulement parce que j'ai dû te chercher cet après-midi», reprit son père. «Il semble qu'à chaque fois ces temps-ci que j'aie des choses importantes à te dire, il faut que tu inventes une bêtise à faire… à croire que tu le sens ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard gêné et préféra encore une fois se taire.

« Bon, commençons par ce Quidditch », soupira Remus. «Pourquoi n'es-tu simplement pas venu simplement m'en parler ? Je te fais si peur ? Je te martyrise peut-être ? Ou tu aimerais que les autres le croient ? C'est pas assez d'avoir un loup-garou pour père, faut que je sois un croque-mitaine ? Pourquoi m'obliges-tu à de telles discussions stupides, Harry ? »

Harry s'arrêta de marcher sous le flot de questions. Une fois de plus, Remus le surprenait. Il avait le chic pour trouver des manières complètement incongrues pour aborder ce genre de discussion qui laissaient Harry sans réponse. Il s'était attendu à un sermon sur la sécurité, et son père en faisait une question de confiance et d'affection !

« Papa, c'était stupide, je m'excuse », reconnut lentement l'enfant. « Je sais que je dois dire où je suis... sans mentir», précisa-t-il encore en piquant du nez. «J'aurais dû demander ; Olivier voulait même demander à ma place, mais... j'ai... voulu avoir l'air... grand… »

S'il avait levé les yeux, il aurait vu les yeux de Remus pétiller, satisfait de la sincérité et de l'analyse de l'enfant. Oui, il grandit… de plus en plus ! Tant mieux… parce que je vais avoir besoin de lui !

« Stupide, hum ? »

Sentant que son père n'irait pas beaucoup plus loin dans ses réprimandes, Harry s'autorisa une petite pique :

«Oui… au pire, j'aurai dû demander à Minerva! Du Quidditch, elle aurait jamais dit non !»

Remus eut un bref sourire de confirmation.  
« Ça aurait été plus malin ! » Ils cheminèrent un peu en silence avant que l'adulte ne reprenne la parole :

« Et dans les mois à venir, Harry, il va falloir que tu t'efforces d'être malin. » Devant le regard surpris de son fils, Remus hésita un quart de seconde, puis se lança :

« Demain… au courrier, il y aura une lettre pour moi. Elle m'apprendra que mon ex-femme a été tuée par des bandits moldus dans la forêt amazonienne brésilienne… et que mon fils, Cyrus, a été blessé… et que je dois m'en occuper. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent encore derrière ses lunettes.

« Bien sûr, si j'avais une femme et un fils, tu le saurais déjà », le rassura rapidement Lupin. « Je n'ai jamais été marié et je n'ai pas d'autre fils que toi - que je sache… L'enfant qui va arriver aura neuf ans environ…et il cache un grand secret. »

Harry n'arriva pas à articuler la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais Remus n'avait pas besoin de question pour expliquer:

« L'enfant qui va arriver et vivre avec nous, Harry, n'est autre que... Sirius. »

oooo

Vous croyiez tout de même pas avoir Sirius, heu, Cyrus tout de suite, non…. ?  
Laissez moi le temps d'y réfléchir… Le prochain chapitre commencera dans un aéroport…

Je vais aussi un POV de Sirius sur tout ça, ça s'appelle l'Envol du Phoenix...


	24. Arrières pensées

**Entre Lune et Étoile  
**

Disclaimer : A elle…

**Chapitre 24 – Arrières pensées**

La neige avait blanchi Londres pendant toute la nuit précédente. Cela donnait à la ville, un nouveau calme, une beauté étrange, une certaine douceur. Harry laissait ses yeux vagabonder sur les immeubles, les parcs et les décorations de Noël pendant que le taxi roulait avec un frrrch humide et doux. Remus et le conducteur discutaient de la circulation, de la politique du gouvernement – là, Remus écoutait surtout - et de la fraîcheur de cet hiver. Harry savait déjà que son père avait des capacités à se fondre dans la population moldue que peu de sorciers partageaient. Mais, finalement, n'était-ce pas toute son histoire ? N'était-il pas allé se fondre dans la population moldue de peur d'être rejeté par la population magique ? N'avait-il pas dû toujours cacher sa singularité au sein de la population magique ? Harry comprenait de plus en plus que cette attention aux détails et cette humilité témoignaient avant tout de la souffrance intérieure de son père, de sa crainte permanence d'être repoussé comme monstrueux. Cette souffrance il l'avait pleinement découverte cet été et elle continuait de l'interpeller sans qu'il ne sache bien comment y répondre. La plupart du temps, il essayait de ne pas y penser parce qu'il avait surtout besoin de la face lumineuse de Remus : ses certitudes, son attention et son amour…

A un feu rouge, Harry vit un groupe d'enfants moldus de son âge qui entamaient une grande bataille de boules de neige aux portes d'un parc. Il envia leur insouciance et leur camaraderie. Pourquoi avait-il cette impression que la vie lui interdisait en permanence – et ce quoique que puisse prétendre Remus - un tel détachement ? Une nouvelle fois, Harry essaya d'imaginer à quoi allait ressembler l'enfant qu'ils allaient chercher à l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Remus lui avait montré des photos de Sirius lors de leur première année à Poudlard. Un jeune garçon élancé mais solide, aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et souples, y chahutait la plupart du temps. Il dépassait largement le blond et rond Peter d'une tête. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que ce dernier avait pu trahir ses amis sept ans plus tard ! Peter avait l'air à la fois si timide et si gentil. Il n'avait que peu de chose en commun avec l'homme prématurément vieilli et désabusé qu'il avait croisé l'été dernier dans le bureau de son père…

James – à chaque fois, Harry avait l'étrange impression de se voir jouer avec les trois autres, sauf que cet enfant là avait des yeux noisette ! - avait presque la même taille que Sirius, mais ses lunettes et son visage rond le faisait paraître plus jeune. Remus, quant à lui, y montrait généralement une transparence lumineuse – une peau blanche, des yeux clairs, un maintien modeste et un air un peu maladif. Le premier lui ressemblait tant physiquement ! – pourtant il ne le connaissait pas ou, plutôt, il ne connaissait de lui que ce que le dernier lui avait raconté. Et si aucun trait physique ne rattachait Harry à son père adoptif, tous deux savaient bien la profondeur du lien qui les unissait ! Quelque soit le trouble qu'il ressentait en observant un presque jumeau, il n'avait aucun doute sur qui était SON père.

Sur toutes les photos, le jeune Sirius plongeait droit dans l'objectif des yeux noirs intenses et sûrs d'eux. Harry le trouvait plutôt intimidant mais il n'osait pas le dire à Remus.

« Et tu crois qu'il sera comme ça ? », avait-t-il simplement demandé.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry… je ne sais vraiment pas… Il devrait lui ressembler, c'est sûr : c'est son corps après tout ! Il sera un peu plus petit… Je pense qu'il sera à peu près de ta taille, Sir…Cyrus a toujours été grand pour son âge », ajouta-t-il visiblement soucieux de s'habituer à prononcer ce nom.

« Et… et ce sera un enfant ou… » Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer sa question. Remus lui avait rabâché que l'enfant abriterait deux personnalités – une personnalité propre qui aurait neuf ans et serait comme une page blanche et une personnalité ancienne, celle de son parain. Mais vraiment, comment s'y préparer ?

« Les deux, Harry. L'idée est d'aider Cyrus a être le plus enfant possible, OK ? C'est ce qui protègera son secret, tu comprends ? »

Harry avait hoché la tête, il comprenait mais avait du mal à se représenter comment faire.

« Il…il va jouer à être un enfant ? »

« Non… Il va laisser l'enfant en lui être un enfant… Non, pas 'en lui' », se corrigea-t-il. « Il va laisser l'enfant qui l'abrite vivre une vie d'enfant… il va en profiter pour se reposer…Ne t'inquiète pas trop Harry, pour moi aussi, c'est difficile à accepter mais… je suis sûr que quand nous y serons, nous allons y arriver ! »

La voix de son père se voulait rassurante, mais Harry avait bien vu qu'il doutait lui aussi. La lueur d'inquiétude qui persistait dans le regard de son fils avait poussé Remus à être plus affirmatif :

« Harry, regarde moi ! Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout va se passer sans difficultés. Ce serait faux. Mais quelques soient ces difficultés, nous serons capables d'y faire face… parce que nous le faisons pour quelqu'un qui nous aime. Même si toi tu ne rappelles pas de lui, je suis sûr que lui pense à toi… Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il a accepté ce plan en partie parce qu'il lui permet d'être près de toi… Mais, plus encore, nous allons y arriver parce que nous sommes deux… Avec toi, Harry, je SAIS que j'y arriverai !»

Remus avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de son fils adoptif en y mettant toute cette persuasion tranquille qui était sa force. Harry avait été impressionné par son air sérieux et tendre à la fois. Il s'était jeté dans ses bras.

« Oh, Papa… oh Papa… »

Il n'était arrivé pas à en dire plus mais ça avait suffi à Remus. Il lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille :

« Quoiqu'il arrive, Harry, souviens toi que TU es mon fils et que je t'aime plus que tout sur cette terre… D'accord ? »

Harry avait hoché la tête.

Ces souvenirs lui amenèrent un léger sourire alors que le taxi s'engageait sur une voie rapide conduisant à l'aéroport.

« Vol British Airways 3702 en provenance de Brasilia, porte 11. »

Remus avait répondu d'un signe de tête à la question muette d'Harry, et ils avaient accéléré pour rejoindre le comptoir de la compagnie British Airways. Ils croisèrent une foule de gens qui sortaient de la fameuse porte 11, rejoignaient des gens qui étaient venus les attendre et poussaient devant eux une pile de bagages sur de légers chariots en aluminium. Harry songea distraitement combien Ron aurait posé de questions dans un tel environnement. Ron. S'il avait été sûr que le 'frère' qui l'attendait lui offrirait la même amitié que le dernier garçon des Weasley, il aurait su faire taire son angoisse !

Mais l'arrivée de cet enfant pour l'instant l'amenait à mentir à Ron : Remus l'avait enjoint de lui écrire pour lui raconter l'arrivée de ce petit frère du bout du monde. Harry avait dû prétendre dans sa lettre qu'il n'avait pu en parler avant mais qu'il était au courant depuis longtemps, qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré… Remus lui avait expliqué que Dumbledore et lui avaient choisi le Brésil pour trois raisons : la première était l'éloignement et le peu de relations entre les deux communautés magiques; la deuxième était que les Maraudeurs s'étaient tous ensemble rendus au Brésil en vacances après leur diplôme de Poudlard ; et la dernière que Sirius et lui y étaient retournés peu après la naissance d'Harry encore une fois en vacances.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dire tout ça dans cette lettre… mais s'il te demande… et ce ne sont pas des mensonges », avait insisté Remus.

Ça l'avait quand même un peu gêné de devoir cacher la vérité à son meilleur ami mais comment refuser ? Surtout que Remus comptait sur Arthur et Molly pour s'emparer de la nouvelle et la répandre autour d'eux. « Si des gens comme les Weasley y croyaient suffisamment, Cyrus serait relativement à l'abri », avait-il expliqué.

Au comptoir de British Airways trônait une hôtesse en uniforme bleu marine et minuscule calot assorti. _Un drôle de costume_, songea Harry qui mettait pour la première fois les pieds dans un aéroport. Lui-même aurait pu passer pour n'importe quel enfant moldu avec ses baskets, son jean et son gros sweat-shirt à capuche. Ses vêtements comme ceux de son père étaient noirs – « Nous sommes en deuil, Harry, pas la peine de sangloter, mais le noir ça impressionne toujours. » Il portait par-dessus une parka molletonnée orange fluo. Son game-boy dépassait d'une de ses poches.

« Mademoiselle ? » appela Remus. « Je viens chercher mon fils, mon plus jeune fils. Il voyage seul. Il arrive de Brasilia… »

Il vit les yeux de l'hôtesse s'élargir et le dévisager. _Merlin_, ne put-il s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, _Que va-t-elle m'annoncer !_

« Vous… vous êtes son… père ? », s'enquit l'hôtesse.

« Mon nom est Remus Lupin, je viens chercher mon fils, Cyrus », précisa l'interpelé avec une légère inquiétude. Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas dû faire autant confiance à des moyens de transport moldus.

Les yeux de l'hôtesse coururent de Lupin à Harry, notant les vêtements sombres, le brassard de deuil de Remus. Les cernes qui marquaient en permanence le visage du jeune directeur de Poudlard, comme sa distinction, finirent de l'impressionner. Elle prit une expression de circonstance.

« Oui, bien sûr. Quelle terrible histoire ! Je m'excuse… je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un de... si jeune », finit-elle par avouer presque rougissante.

« Voici, mon fils aîné, Harry », répondit Remus un peu sèchement pour cacher sa propre surprise. _Si jeune ? Oui, les Moldus ont des enfants plus tard que nous en général… Jeune ? Suis-je jeune ? J'ai parfois l'impression d'être plus vieux que Dumbledore !_

Harry fit un petit signe de tête à la mention de son nom. L'hôtesse lui sourit :  
« Oh, mais alors toi aussi… tu es orphelin ? Mon pauvre petit… tu es aussi brun que ton frère… »

« Mon frère ? » Harry s'était tellement concentré sur l'enfant qui allait arriver qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi au regard des autres sur lui. Etait-il lui aussi sensé avoir perdu sa mère ? Ressemblait-il vraiment à Cyrus ? Absolument perdu, il jeta un regard suppliant à Remus qui l'entoura aussitôt de son bras.

« Excusez-le… tout ça est encore si récent… »

« Bien sûr, oui… c'est à moi de m'excuser… J'aurais dû… je vais appeler ma collègue… », répondit l'employée un peu confuse.

Elle souleva le combiné du téléphone et chuchota :

« Cecilia ? C'est Vanessa au comptoir. Le père de l'enfant est là. Oui, le père du garçon… Oui… Non, avec le grand frère… Non, je n'ai rien dit… Ils…ils sont en deuil, Cécilia… Oh, fais comme tu veux ! Bien. »

Harry et Remus échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Un problème ? », questionna l'adulte.

La jeune femme hésita.

« Non… ils arrivent… Enfin, je devrais peut-être vous prévenir -vous avez l'air si gentil… Mais, ma collègue a eu un peu de mal avec lui - le choc, j'imagine… Il… il a été... »

« Malade ? »

« Non, non… insupportable », murmura l'hôtesse rougissante.

« Oh », dit Remus ne trouvant rien de mieux dans l'instant.

Mais une voix fatiguée leur parvint au même moment, le dispensant de trouver de meilleure réponse :

« … arrête de traîner comme ça ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné! Je lui souhaite bien du courage à ton père! Tu peux être sûr que je vais lui dire… »

Harry leva les yeux et vit Remus se mordre la lèvre. Il le connaissait assez pour dire que son père luttait avant tout contre l'envie de rire. Et il en fut un peu jaloux : est-ce que Remus avait jamais ri à ses bêtises ? Pas devant lui en tout cas !

« Hé ! Mais où tu vas, reviens là ! »

Un enfant mince – presque maigre - aux cheveux noirs assez longs voltigeant autour de lui, vêtu de vêtements dépareillés trop légers pour l'hiver londonien, venait de s'arracher à l'emprise de l'hôtesse et courrait vers eux. Il se jeta sur Harry, le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras fragiles.

« Harry ! Oh, Harry ! Je suis SI content de te voir, si content ! J'ai cru que jamais… »

L'enfant n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Harry sentit ses larmes qui tombaient sur son épaule. Une vague inconnue d'affection vint dissoudre ses appréhensions. Il était très ému lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Cyrus le reconnaîtrait ou qu'il ferait le premier pas. Et ça lui faisait incroyablement plaisir ! C'était comme si toutes ces histoires devenaient vraies et qu'il venait réellement chercher un demi-frère qui aurait vécu loin de lui ! Tout en rendant son embrassade à Cyrus, il leva les yeux vers son père dont les yeux brillaient. Les deux hôtesses échangèrent un regard éloquent. La dernière arrivée ne semblait plus si sûre de sa colère. Mais Cyrus se tourna vers Remus et le fixa de ses immenses yeux noirs qui semblaient engloutir son très mince visage. Ils se dévisagèrent un court instant avant que l'enfant ne murmure un « Papa » quasiment inaudible et ne se jette une fois de plus dans ses bras.

« Oh, Si…Cyrus, Cyrus… enfin ! », murmura Lupin en fermant les yeux.

Entre ses bras, l'enfant se mit à sangloter, et il continua à le serrer dans ses bras tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes :

« Ne t'inquiète pas … c'est fini, c'est fini, maintenant… plus jamais… plus rien ne nous séparera… On va rester tous les trois, hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Tous les trois, on y arrivera… » Cyrus hocha la tête sans arriver à articuler un mot.

Harry, qui avalait difficilement sa salive, pouvait voir l'émotion gagner les deux hôtesses. Celle qui les avait accueillis murmura à l'autre : « Pauvre gosse… sa mère tuée devant lui et toi qui fais le dragon… regarde-les ! »  
L'autre haussa les épaules avec peu de conviction. « T'as pas passé 18 heures de vol à essayer de le faire tenir en place ! Mais je reconnais… il a peut-être des excuses… »

Remus prit sur lui de briser l'embrassade de Cyrus en l'asseyant sur le comptoir de la compagnie aérienne. Il sentit en le faisant combien l'enfant était léger – bien plus qu'Harry, par exemple, qui n'était déjà pas un poids lourd ! Dumbledore lui avait fait savoir que Sirius était en très mauvais état physique – sans parler de son moral - quand il l'avait fait sortir d'Azkaban. Il essuya doucement les yeux de l'enfant avec un mouchoir qu'Harry avait sorti de sa poche. Le petit visage de Cyrus était marqué par la fatigue et la malnutrition. Seuls ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une flamme impressionnante, comme si toute sa vie s'y était concentrée. Harry lui fit un petit sourire timide d'encouragement que Cyrus lui rendit. Ce sourire transforma son visage. Il ressembla alors l'espace d'un instant trait pour trait aux photos de l'album de son père. Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Remus, lui, se tourna vers les deux femmes :

« Excusez-nous », commença-t-il en souriant légèrement

« Oh Monsieur, c'est naturel ! Nous… nous sommes désolées... Nos sincères condoléances, encore un fois » s'empressa de répondre l'hôtesse Vanessa. Sa collègue opina, ayant visiblement oublié ses plaintes et son ressentiment. Mais Remus insista en la fixant :

« J'ai cru comprendre que le voyage n'avait pas été facile. Je sais combien Cyrus peut être… difficile parfois… J'imagine que les circonstances - l'attaque… l'orphelinat… n'ont pas aidé. »

L'hôtesse Cécilia acquiesça visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais comme Remus se taisait sans pour autant la lâcher du regard – un technique que Harry et bien des élèves de Poudlard avaient appris à redouter – elle se sentit obligée de répondre :

« Oui... eh bien, je dois dire qu'il… qu'il a peu dormi », répondit-elle en rougissant un peu.

« J'en suis désolé… sincèrement ! », lui assura Lupin calmement. « Cyrus, je pense que tu pourrais t'excuser. »

Harry pouvait dire que Remus était assez content d'avoir impressionné l'hôtesse et que Cyrus l'avait regardé faire avec plus de curiosité que d'inquiétude. Il lançait maintenant à son « père » un regard plus interrogateur que gêné. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable d'une telle nonchalance dans la même situation. Puis, haussant les épaules, il murmura de cette voix si aiguë qui était la sienne :

« Pardon, mademoiselle, mais, c'était si long, ce voyage ! »

Harry vit l'hôtesse Cécilia se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Sa collègue se retint visiblement de dire que ces excuses étaient un peu légères et opta pour un sourire crispé. Remus, lui, hocha gravement de la tête comme si l'explication de Cyrus était suffisante.

« J'imagine qu'il y a des formulaires à remplir », ajouta-t-il, soucieux d'en finir avec cette conversation.  
Dumbledore lui avait obtenu un passeport moldu où apparaissaient Harry ET Cyrus. Il possédait de plus une lettre de l'orphelinat Paolo Freire de Brasilia l'informant du jour et de l'heure de l'arrivée de Cyrus. Tout ceci fut suffisant pour les deux hôtesses.

Cécilia fit néanmoins remarqué que l'enfant n'avait pas de bagages : « Je ne sais pas si vous étiez au courant »

« Si bien sûr… Il n'a rien pu prendre. La maison a…brûlée » expliqua-t-il en mettant suffisamment d'émotion dans sa voix pour qu'aucune des deux hôtesses n'ait envie d'insister. « J'ai amené des vêtements plus adaptés », ajouta-t-il en levant un petit sac de voyages.

« Oh bien sûr ! », s'empressa de répondre Vanessa. « Suivez moi, je vais vous trouver un endroit tranquille ! »

Quand ils sortirent des vestiaires de la compagnie, Cyrus était habillé comme Harry, exception faite de sa parka qui était bleu pâle. Il tenait la main de Remus de la façon la plus naturelle du monde. Harry l'avait remarqué sans trop savoir si ça le gênait ou pas. Comme l'autre main de Remus se posa sur son épaule et la serra affectueusement, il décida que non.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans la galerie marchande qui conduisait vers les taxis. Remus au détour d'une vitrine vit leur reflet. _Avons-nous l'air d'une famille ?_ Il était incapable de le dire. Pourtant pour lui, dans ce reflet, se tenaient auprès de lui les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde, la famille qu'il s'était par deux fois construite. James et Sirius avaient été ses frères. Harry était son fils. Et sa volonté de protéger Cyrus était suffisante pour qu'il accepte de mettre lui et Harry en danger. N'était-ce pas ça une famille ?

« On va où ? », questionna la petite voix aiguë de Cyrus le tirant de sa rêverie.

« Chez Albus », répondit Remus « Il veut te voir… nous irons demain à Poudlard »

« C'est toujours très amusant de dormir chez grand-père Albus », commença Harry un peu impulsivement avant de se demander si cette information intéresserait un adulte caché dans un enfant. Cyrus l'observa et lui sourit :

« T'y vas souvent ? »

« Heu non… mais j'aime bien : il a une grande piscine chauffée », développa Harry toujours mal à l'aise. Son trouble ne diminua pas quand il vit Cyrus s'intéresser clairement à quelque chose qui était derrière lui, puis derrière eux.

« Hé, Papa, c'est quoi, ça ! », demandait l'enfant désignant un hall de jeux vidéo d'où s'échappait un mélange saisissant de sifflements et d'explosions électroniques, d'exclamations de dépits et de musique criarde. Il s'était arrêté et tirait Remus en arrière.

« Des jeux vidéo, Cyrus »

« Des jeux quoi ? »

« Vi-dé-o,- un truc moldu », chuchota Remus.

« On peut y aller, dis ? »

« Pas maintenant», commença Lupin en souriant devant l'impulsivité du jeune garçon. « Albus nous attend ! »

L'enfant tapa du pied, clairement agacé. Harry le regardait avec curiosité. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son parrain aurait un tel comportement. Il devait clairement « laisser l'enfant qui l'abritait faire », songea-t-il. C'était donc bien un enfant qui allait vivre avec eux ? Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'y avait pas vraiment cru. Il attendait un parrain et c'était vraiment un enfant qui venait à lui. Il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas cela. Avant qu'il n'y ait plus réfléchi, son père reprit un peu plus sérieusement.

« Cyrus, je serais content de te faire plaisir… mais ce n'est pas possible maintenant… »

« T'es pas drôle ! »

Remus eut brusquement du mal à respirer. Même si la voix était étonnamment plus aiguë que celle de Sirius dans ses souvenirs, l'expression et le ton ne le trompèrent pas. Combien de fois, Sirius leur avait corné cela dans les oreilles ? « Pas drôle » était le comble de la critique qu'il pouvait leur adresser. Comment y répondre maintenant, presque dix ans plus tard, quand ses propres priorités avaient tellement changé ? Il se sentit peu sûr de lui tout à coup. Surtout avec Harry qui les observait sans rien dire !

« Non, Cyrus, je ne suis pas toujours drôle », reconnut-il de sa voix la plus calme. « Surtout quand c'est une question de sécurité… Or nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite, ce n'est pas notre monde. »

L'argument eut l'air de porter quelque peu.

« Je ne voudrais pas avoir à t'obliger, Cyrus », ajouta-t-il très sérieusement. Les immenses yeux noirs de l'enfant le fixèrent d'un air surpris. Le pour et le contre d'une confrontation flottèrent dans les grandes pupilles sombres.

Cyrus finalement soupira : « Pfff… trop nul », mais il avança tout de même.

« Merci, Cyrus », répondit Remus, se forçant à cacher son soulagement.

Cet incident finit de convaincre Harry qu'il avait peut-être finalement vraiment hérité d'un nouveau compagnon de jeu. Mû par le désir de s'en faire un ami, il lui tendit son game-boy :

« Tu peux déjà t'entraîner sur ça… C'est la même chose en petit ! »

A la surprise de Remus, Cyrus s'enthousiasma à l'instant :

« Oh, un enfant en avait une dans l'avion mais il n'a pas voulu me la prêter ! Je peux ? Vraiment ? Merci, Harry ! Comment ça marche ?... »

Jusqu'au taxi, les deux jeunes garçons ne lâchèrent plus la console, et Remus dut les pousser pour entrer dans la voiture.

Le trajet d'Heathrow à Finchley, une banlieue résidentielle de Londres où résidait maintenant Dumbledore, fut assez long pour que Cyrus s'endorme entre Harry et Remus qui échangèrent un regard amusé et attendri.

« Il n'a pas du beaucoup dormir dans l'avion, on dirait », avança prudemment Harry. Il se demandait tout de même si cet enfant serait aussi incontrôlable que le Sirius des souvenirs de Remus. Comment son père envisageait-il cela ?

Le soupir de Remus vint presque comme une confirmation.

« J'en ai bien peur », reconnut-il. Puis, croisant le regard interrogateur d'Harry, il ajouta : « Il semblerait qu'il ait bien cette partie de son caractère… mais Sirius » - il pensait pouvoir parler librement dans un taxi moldu – « Sirius avait des raisons personnelles pour se rebeller contre toute autorité… Les circonstances ont changé… Cyrus… j'espère que Cyrus s'en rendra compte… »

Harry pouvait dire que Remus était troublé. Ce n'était pas de lui de faire des explications aussi peu claires ! De quelles circonstances, de quelle rébellion parlait-il ? Mais il le connaissait assez pour sentir qu'il était inutile de poses CES questions-là. Il n'aurait pas de réponses plus précises ! Il hocha simplement la tête et reprit son observation du paysage enneigé.

Le taxi se rangea en douceur devant une grande maison cossue, rendue encore plus imposante par son manteau neigeux. Remus et Harry sortirent. Lupin portait dans ses bras Cyrus toujours endormi. Le secrétaire de Dumbledore les laissa entrer sans manifester la moindre surprise. Il les fit aussitôt passer dans un salon victorien. Quand la porte se referma sur eux, Remus dit d'une voix forte « Pudding de Noël ». Les murs tremblèrent et disparurent. Ils se trouvèrent dans une autre salle, plus vaste et plus ancienne, d'un style purement médiévale. Auprès de la haute cheminée où un feu crépitait, se tenait Dumbledore, Fumseck sur l'épaule. Il s'avança vers eux.

« Mes chers amis, bienvenus ! Oh, mais il dort ? »

« Oui, il n'a pas dormi dans l'avion - c'est ce qu'on nous a fait comprendre », indiqua Remus avec un petit sourire indulgent qui, une fois de plus, agaça Harry.

« Oh, je vois », commenta Dumbledore lui aussi un avec air amusé. « Allons lui trouver un lit… »

Ils s'enfoncèrent en silence dans les corridors de ce château médiéval qui se cachait dans le pavillon cossu de Finchley. Le vieux professeur les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils occupaient à chaque fois qu'ils venaient lui rendre visite. Une chambre dans une tour, avec une vue imprenable sur un Finchley que les Moldus ne pouvaient pas voir, fait de châteaux et de manoirs. Un troisième lit à baldaquin y avait été ajouté. Remus y posa son fardeau, déchaussa l'enfant et le recouvrit d'un plaid. Quand il se redressa, il croisa le regard interrogatif de Dumbledore :

« Remus, vous pensez qu'on peut le laisser seul ? »

Lupin haussa les épaules.

« J'imagine qu'il va dormir plusieurs heures… »

« On va lui laisser Fumseck. Il viendra nous prévenir s'il se réveille », proposa le vieux sorcier, et l'oiseau s'envola de son épaule pour se poser à la tête du lit. « Fumseck a toujours eu la plus grande patience avec Sirius », commenta encore Dumbledore.

Harry, qui était resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps, s'interrogea une fois de plus sur la personnalité de son parrain. La première réaction de tous était d'inviter à la patience et à l'indulgence ! C'était tout de même étrange ! Sirius n'était plus un enfant quand il était entré à Azkaban ! Il suivit les deux adultes sans vraiment écouter leur conversation qui tournait essentiellement sur Poudlard. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit d'abord pas la question de son 'grand-père'.

« Harry », insista Remus « Albus te demande si tu veux aller te baigner en attendant le dîner ! »

L'enfant dévisagea les deux hommes avec un peu de méfiance. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'on cherchait à se débarrasser de lui ? En même temps, l'immense bassin souterrain de la demeure de Dumbledore était un petit paradis tropical, peuplé de fleurs, d'oiseaux et de singes, au beau milieu de Londres. Même pour un enfant vivant dans un monde magique, l'endroit méritait un détour. Il hocha donc la tête et partit en courant en lâchant un simple « à tout à l'heure ! »  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire.

Le dîner et la soirée étaient passés assez vite. On n'avait parlé ni de Cyrus – qui était resté obstinément endormi -, ni de Peter –Harry supposa qu'ils en avaient parlé en son absence -, ni de Malefoy… Les adultes furent en effet soucieux d'aborder des sujets légers – le Quidditch, la vie de Poudlard, les frasques des jumeaux Weasley, les prochaines fêtes de Noël…- et de l'inclure dans leur conversation. Harry s'était laissé gagner par cette atmosphère détendue et avait retrouvé un comportement sans arrière-pensée avec ces deux hommes qui l'avaient élevé. Harry et Remus avaient rejoint leur chambre fort tard. Harry, qui avait particulièrement apprécié que personne ne l'envoie au lit plus tôt, s'était écroulé en observant, comme dans un brouillard, son père remercier Fumseck et remonter les couvertures d'un Cyrus qui n'avait pas bougé un cil.

Le rêve était venu plus tard. Il s'était immiscé dans l'esprit d'Harry sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien faire pour le contenir.

Il courait. La forêt semblait l'empêcher d'avancer. La Forêt interdite : immense, sombre et menaçante, comme quand il s'y était perdu enfant. Alors qu'il errait sans but, il avait entendu des bruits dans un fourrées.  
« Faites que ce soit Hagrid… ou un centaure », s'était-il entendu prié.

Mais une forme noire indistincte, qui semblait glisser plus qu'elle ne marchait sur le sol, était sorti de l'ombre. Harry n'avait pas été élevé par un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour rien, il sut immédiatement ce qu'était cette silhouette.  
« Un détraqueur ! Un détraqueur si près de Poudlard ? Incroyable ! »

Pourtant il était sûr maintenant que la silhouette s'avançait vers lui. Il ne lui restait que la fuite sauf qu'à cet instant, comme sous l'effet d'une magie maligne, tous les bosquets autour de l'enfant se couvrirent d'épines acérées qu'il ne pouvait traverser. Harry s'était retrouvé acculé, sans échappatoire, le détraqueur continuant de s'avancer vers lui sans sembler jamais hésité. Affolé, Harry avait ramassé une branche – aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître… - et avait prononcé la formule qu'il avait vu son père enseigner aux septièmes années qui souhaitaient devenir des Aurors. Ce n'était pas une magie facile, mais à sa grande surprise et à son grand soulagement, elle fonctionna… Elle fonctionna trop bien même…

« Expecto Patronum ! » avait-il crié comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La branche avait tremblé et il avait du la tenir à deux mains. Un halo gris argenté s'était formé à son extrémité et deux silhouettes avaient commencé à apparaître. Un chien ET un loup. Le détraqueur s'était arrêté en les voyant. Il ne bougeait plus. Les deux canidés grondèrent et grognèrent puis se jetèrent sur la silhouette encapuchonnée. Harry avait senti son cœur sauté de joie dans sa poitrine. Il était sauvé !

Mais les deux animaux étaient passés au travers du détraqueur aussi facilement que si celui-ci avait été un fantôme. Ils avaient alors perdu l'équilibre, roulé sur le sol et, quand ils s'étaient relevés, ils s'étaient jeté férocement l'un sur l'autre.

« Arrêtez », hurla Harry, désespéré - sans trop savoir pourquoi ce combat le rendait si triste.

« C'est TA faute », répondit d'une voix sifflante le détraqueur en reprenant sa progression vers lui.

« Non, non ! Je suis innocent ! INNOCENT ! », protesta Harry dans son rêve.

« Je suis innocent ! INNOCENT », hurlait une voix grave, désespérée et inconnue dans la réalité.

Réveillé en sursaut, dressé dans son lit, l'enfant l'écouta le cœur battant la chamade. La Forêt avait disparu ainsi que le Détraqueur mais l'angoisse persistait. Ce n'était pas SA voix. Il ne connaissait personne qui ait cette voix. Qui pouvait hurler dans la réalité la même chose que lui dans son rêve ? Avec un bref soulagement, il reconnut la voix douce de son père qui murmurait :

« Sirius, arrête ! Cet enfant ne peut pas vivre avec tes cauchemars. Arrête de le charger de tes émotions ! Cyrus, Cyrus, tu m'entends ? Bats-toi ! Ne te laisse pas faire ! »

Mais ces paroles ne semblèrent pas calmer celui – ou ceux – auxquelles elles étaient adressées.

« Je… je suis innocent… innocent… Je ne suis PAS le gardien du secret… C'est Peter, PETER ! », répétait fiévreusement la même voix grave que le rêve de Harry.

« Je sais Sirius, je sais », répondait Remus patiemment. « On le trouvera… Tu seras réhabilité… Tout s'arrangera maintenant… »

Harry chercha d'une main tremblante ses lunettes. Elles lui confirmèrent ce qu'il avait déjà compris. Cyrus – ou Sirius ?- délirait, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage déformé par la peur, dans le lit opposé à lui. Remus le tenait dans ses bras et lui murmurait – sans résultat – des paroles apaisantes. Avant qu'Harry ait pu secouer la peur qui le figeait, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement devant Dumbledore. Il s'approcha de Remus qui leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. Le vieux professeur murmura d'un ton las :

« Il arrive, Remus, il arrive… Il ne voulait pas… mais je lui ai ordonné de venir… »

Version revue en juillet 2010


	25. Le doux et l'amer

**Entre Lune et Étoile**

Disclaimer : A elle toujours…

**25- Le doux et l'amer  
**

« Alors Severus ? Votre diagnostic ? »

Le maître de potions prit le temps de répondre au vieux professeur :

« Tout ce que j'avais pu craindre, malheureusement. Si j'avais eu un peu plus de temps… »

« Tu avais dit que tu étais prêt ! », l'interrompit sèchement Remus.

«Allons, allons, Remus, du calme », s'en mêla Dumbledore. « Personne ne doute que Severus ait fait de son mieux, nous savions tous que cette expérience était plus que risquée!»

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry ne put plus rien entendre d'autres que des grincements de chaises et des soupirs. Aucun des trois hommes ne semblait prêt à reprendre la parole. De nouveau, Albus fut celui qui prit l'initiative :

« Severus ? »

Harry imagina Rogue se redressant sur sa chaise et toisant son auditoire – combien de fois l'avait-il observé se mettre en scène ainsi devant son grand-père ? - avant de reprendre :

« Albus, comme je l'indiquais, la potion n'a pas eu… tous les effets attendus. Black a bien retrouvé un corps d'enfant ; cet enfant a bien développé un espace de mémoire personnelle dans lequel nous avons réussi à inscrire une nouvelle identité ; cette identité a bien fonctionné auprès des autorités moldues - ce qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose, mais quand même… »

Harry, collé au mur du couloir qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Son père n'avait pas été très explicite sur le fonctionnement de la potion et sur les autres opérations magiques qui avaient permis l'existence de Cyrus. L'entendre expliqué par un Severus qui s'était enfermé dans son rôle de maître de potions était terrible. C'était comme être dans les cachots et l'écouter expliquer comment réaliser une nouvelle potion pour récurer les chaudrons les plus sales… sauf que cette potion-là changeait le destin d'un être humain fait de chair et de sang !

« Ce que nous savons de son séjour brésilien et du voyage en avion, comme la crise de ce soir, indique cependant que…l'identité et la mémoire de Black… n'ont pas été aussi affaiblies par la potion que ce que nous pouvions… l'espérer - si j'ose dire… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Lupin, c'était bien l'idée, je te le rappelle ! »

« Continuez, Severus », intervint une nouvelle fois Dumbledore, visiblement soucieux d'éviter une nouvelle dispute entre ses deux anciens élèves.

« La crise de ce soir montre que la psyché de Black est trop puissante, trop noire, trop négative pour être…supportable par un corps d'enfant… Il n'a pas les inhibitions nécessaires pour refouler de tels souvenirs…J'aurais dû y penser. »

Harry sursauta seul dans son couloir. Il était extrêmement rare de voir Severus reconnaître explicitement qu'il ait pu se tromper. Au mieux, habituellement, il se taisait !

« Continuez, Severus : quelles sont nos options, maintenant ? », questionna doucement le président du Wizengamot.

« Nos options, professeur ? Elles sont peu nombreuses, j'en ai bien peur. La première serait de rendre son corps d'adulte à Black…et d'espérer que ce corps aura encore les ressources nécessaires pour gérer des émotions aussi destructrices… »

Harry entendit nettement un soupir. Il était sûr que c'était Remus qui l'avait laissé échappé. Il sentit la boule qui lui serait la gorge grossir d'autant plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre une potion pour grandir et pouvoir aider son père autrement qu'en étant sage et prudent. Il en avait tellement assez d'être « sage et prudent » ! Mais Severus continuait :

« Cette option pose d'autres problèmes : que ferons-nous de Black ? Où le cacher ? Comment expliquer que le fils brésilien de Lupin que nous venons de créer ait tout aussi subitement disparu ? Autant allez nous rendre tous les quatre à Azkaban de notre plein gré ! »

La voix de Rogue s'était enflée sur cette dernière phrase. Le silence qui la suivit parut d'autant plus profond. Harry imaginait grand-père Albus en train de jauger le maître de potion derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il imaginait son père lisser lentement son visage avec ses deux mains comme pour en chasser toute angoisse. Severus devait cacher sa nervosité, à son habitude, en réajustant ses robes soyeuses. Encore une fois, seul Dumbledore parut capable de relancer la conversation.

« Nous entendons, Severus… Y a-t-il une autre option ? »

Cette fois, le maître de potions soupira.

« Oui. Mais elle ne va pas LUI plaire ! »

« De qui parles-tu encore sans savoir ? De moi ou de Sirius ? », gronda Remus avec tellement de colère que Harry caché dans son couloir se fit plus petit comme si les reproches lui étaient destinés.

« Je savais que je ne devais pas venir… Quel meilleur bouc émissaire que moi, hein, Lupin ? »

La voix de Rogue semblait excédée mais Harry pensa qu'elle était aussi amère.

« Arrêtez tous les deux », intervint très sèchement Dumbledore. « Ce n'est ni l'heure, ni le lieu de vous disputez ! Nous nous en sortirons tous ensemble ou nous finirons tous ensemble à Azkaban, faut-il vraiment que je vous l'explique ? »

L'image s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Harry : son père et Severus devaient baisser les yeux devant la réprimande de leur vieux professeur et échanger des regards gênés. C'était une image curieuse pour lui – presque amusante si les circonstances avaient été différentes -, même s'il savait que grand-père Albus avait une grande autorité sur les deux hommes. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui opposait Remus et le maître de potions – qu'il connaissait plutôt comme des amis ou au moins des alliés jusque-là. Confusément, il sentait que c'était, une nouvelle fois, l'ombre de Sirius qui semblait générer, par sa seule présence, des comportements inattendus parmi tous les adultes qui l'entouraient depuis cinq ans. Qui était vraiment son parrain ? Pourquoi éveillait-il par sa seule présence de telles passions ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir encore une fois à cette importante question.

« Excuse-moi », souffla Remus, comme toujours le plus prompt à reconnaître ses torts.

« J'imagine que je serais pire que toi dans la même situation », reconnut sèchement Severus.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Leurs excuses étaient bien le reflet de leur personnalité ! Remus n'avait pas peur d'être humble, Severus ne savait pas être autre chose qu'indirect.

« Bien », reprit Albus plus calmement. « Remus, pensez-vous être capable d'entendre l'idée de Severus ? Oui ? Bien. Nous vous écoutons donc, Severus. »

« La deuxième option… la deuxième option est de conserver notre plan initial : Black doit rester caché dans le corps et l'identité de Cyrus, et il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le faire. Il faut affaiblir l'identité et la mémoire – surtout la mémoire - de Black. Je pense que je peux préparer une nouvelle potion… sur la base de la première… qui visera essentiellement la psyché… Il me faut quelques heures… »

« Quel sera exactement le résultat ? », demanda Albus d'une voix précipitée.

Harry eut l'impression, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, qu'il avait pris la parole avant que Remus n'ait eu le temps de le faire.

« Exactement, Albus ? Je ne sais pas EXACTEMENT ! Affaiblir les souvenirs de Black – les bons comme les mauvais… - veut dire qu'il maîtrisera moins Cyrus… En contrepartie, Cyrus aura moins l'accès à son expérience… Je pense – mais je n'ai pas le temps de le vérifier – que ceci va réduire le temps dont nous disposerons pour rétablir l'intégrité de la psyché de Black… si tant est que nous le voulions… »

La voix onctueuse de Severus disparut dans le silence pesant qui s'abattit sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Encore une fois, pendant quelques minutes, Harry ne put percevoir que des craquements de chaises, des glissements de pieds, des raclements de gorge et des soupirs.

« Remus ? »

Un grand soupir répondit au vieux professeur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Pourquoi dois-je, MOI, prendre encore une telle décision ? Pourquoi ? »

Le désespoir de son père fit mal à Harry. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait douter il avait l'impression que c'était le monde dans sa totalité qui vacillait. Il ferma les yeux et fut tenté de partir. De partir là où il n'entendrait plus tous les adultes qu'il connaissait douter et s'affronter.

« Pourquoi ? Faut-il que je te rappelle, Lupin, que TU as décidé de sortir Black d'Azkaban ? »

La suite des paroles de Severus et de Remus fut perdue pour Harry. Dans un brouhaha indescriptible de chaises repoussées et d'exclamations rageuses, il entendit grand-père Albus hurler:

« Puisque, décidément, vous êtes incapables de vous maîtriser, Silencio ! »

Il n'en saurait pas plus. Grand-père Albus avait jeté un charme de silence sur la salle. Aucun bruit ni aucune parole ne filtrerait plus des murs. Harry ignorait s'il avait aussi charmé Remus et Severus pour les faire tenir assis par exemple, ni combien de temps il faudrait aux trois hommes pour tomber d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Il n'avait plus rien à faire là dans ce couloir glacé – s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu à y faire ! Frissonnant, il retourna dans leur chambre, qu'il n'était pas censé avoir quittée. Ses pensées tournoyaient sans boussole dans sa tête.

L'aube naissante jetait une lumière grise et douce sur la pièce. Cyrus reposait dans son lit. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés sur son front et ses joues par la fièvre et les larmes. Son visage blême paraissait encore plus maigre que la veille. Presque timidement, Harry s'assit très doucement au bout du lit. Il attira à lui un plaid et s'en enveloppa. Il observa cet extra-terrestre qui venait de débarquer dans sa vie pour y jeter confusion, angoisse et tension. Le puissant somnifère que Severus lui avait administré de force – avec l'aide de Remus – en arrivant semblait toujours faire effet. Seule sa respiration légère agitait les draps et les couvertures remontés sur lui.

Harry laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers les images de l'album de Remus. Etait-ce le même corps qui avait pris les plus grands risques pour escalader les tours de Poudlard, explorer les souterrains secrets et effondrés et ramener des butins de chocolat des cuisines du château ? Etait-ce le même esprit ? Qui était parti à la recherche de Peter le traître ? Qui était son parrain? Il y avait aussi toutes ces allusions de Remus à l'appartenance de Sirius à une famille ancienne, puissante et redoutée… à sa rébellion contre toute autorité…Il y avait tant de choses, tant d'informations tronquées ou sans relation explicite entre elles ! Il se sentit incapable d'en tirer une ligne de conduite.

Un murmure le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Harry ? »

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Etait-ce Cyrus qui avait repris ses esprits ? Etait-ce Sirius ? Allait-il alors se remettre à hurler ? Devait-il aller chercher de l'aide ?

« Harry, tu es là ? Seul ? Où sont les autres ? »

La voix avait été plus forte. Elle était singulièrement plus grave que celle de l'enfant qu'il était allé chercher à l'aéroport.

« Sirius ? »

L'enfant allongé opina faiblement de la tête et lui tendit une main. Harry la prit instinctivement.

« Harry… Harry, je suis si content de te voir… Et en même temps… je… j'ai tellement à me faire pardonner! Sauras-tu me pardonner ? »

Harry se revit, dans un flash, l'été dernier dans la forêt de Poudlard. Il se revit promettre à Remus qu'il pardonnerait à Sirius quoiqu'on puisse lui dire… quoiqu'il puisse arriver…

« Je t'ai déjà pardonné », s'entendit-il répondre. Sa voix lui parût appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui savait mieux que lui ce qui se passait dans cette chambre.

Sirius soupira.

« Tu changeras peut-être d'avis… mais, merci. »

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire.

« Tu ressembles tellement à James sauf… »

« Sauf les yeux », coupa un peu sèchement Harry en lâchant la main de son parrain. « J'ai les yeux de Lily, je sais. »

C'était incroyable comme tout le monde voulait toujours montrer qu'ils savaient mieux que lui qui il était ! Pour certains, il était le Survivant - son inattendue résistance à la mort à l'âge de seize mois ayant pour eux fixé à jamais toute son identité. Pour les serpents, il était celui qui 'tuerait le rat'» alors que Remus répétait à l'envie qu'il ne devait pas chercher la vengeance. Et pour d'autres – comme Sirius, visiblement, il n'existait que par ses parents et les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient. La vérité était qu'il y avait longtemps que lui avait cessé de les pleurer - s'il l'avait même jamais réellement fait. Chez les Dursley, ils avaient été un rêve mystérieux, un espoir. Remus lui avait appris qui ils étaient, l'ampleur de leur sacrifice et donner des raisons d'honorer leur mémoire. Mais il ne regrettait plus réellement leur absence… Sentant visiblement son agacement, Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre. Il acquiesça gravement.

« Tu sais, bien sûr, bien sûr… Tu ne te rappelles pas d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Que sais-tu d'eux ? »

« Ce que Remus m'a raconté - ce que MON père m'a raconté », précisa Harry. Il revit l'image de son rêve… le chien et le loup qui s'affrontaient…pour lui. Il frissonna.

Sirius le fixait de ses immenses yeux gris sombre. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que son expression pouvait signifier. Mais son parrain reprit la parole d'une voix un peu amère.

« Je te comprends… Pourquoi s'embarrasser de telles vieilles histoires, hein ? Tu as raison, Harry, va de l'avant !», promit-il avec ce ton un peu forcé que prennent les adultes quand ils mentent pour votre bien. « Mais moi, je n'ai tenu que pour TE revoir un jour, Harry ! Que pour te donner ce que James aurait voulu te …donner… Je sais ce que Lunard a essayé- il l'a même certainement fait … j'imagine… personne mieux que lui…mais… »

Harry sentit une bouffée de colère l'assaillir. Nul ne pouvait juger Remus ou ce qui lui avait apporté ! Nul ne pouvait même insinuer qu'il n'ait pas été à la hauteur de la tâche ou que d'autres y auraient mieux réussi !

« Tu parles sans savoir ! », jeta-t-il sur un air de défi.

Une nouvelle fois les yeux gris posèrent un regard indéfinissable sur lui.

« Excuse-moi, Harry», dit-il très doucement. « Je ne devrais pas, bien sûr... Je m'étais d'ailleurs promis… Il était là, n'est-ce pas ? Qui suis-je, hein ? Dix ans plus tard…Il est tout pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça, étrangement rassuré que Sirius puisse comprendre cela tout seul.

« Merci », dit-il doucement.

Sirius grimaça.

« Merci ? De quoi, grands dieux ? C'est bien une réponse de Remus, ça, ou je n'y connais rien ! »

Harry choisit de sourire.

« C'est vrai. Il dit qu'il faut être fort pour savoir remercier. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et grommela, mi-agacé mi-moqueur : « Qu'est-ce que je disais ! »

« Sirius… Où est… Cyrus ? », interrogea Harry mis en confiance par ce dernier échange moins formel.

« Cyrus ? » La grimace de Sirius était moins moqueuse. « J'ai bien peur de l'avoir complètement effrayé avec mes cauchemars… »

Harry connaissait les cauchemars. Il ressentit beaucoup de sympathie pour le garçon qu'il avait croisé la veille et avec qui il avait eu envie de jouer.

« Il… il ne va pas… revenir ? »

« Il faudrait… hein? J'imagine que Rogue va bien trouver une potion amère pour me tenir en laisse… »

Harry comprit que ces paroles ne s'adressaient pas réellement à lui. Il se sentit néanmoins presque obligé de défendre le maître de potions.

« Severus a fait de son mieux… Il n'a pas pu faire assez d'expériences pour être sûr… Papa était si pressé… »

Le regard noir de Sirius devint étrangement plus sombre.

« Severus ? Tu es bien familier avec lui Harry ! »

Harry hésita.

« Je… je l'aime bien… Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur les plantes…et les potions bien sûr ! »

« Tu… tu aimes les potions ? »

« B'en oui… c'est plutôt intéressant…non ? »

« Jamais James n'aurait dit une chose pareille ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de surmonter sa surprise.

« Eh non… Mais Harry N'EST PAS James, Patmol… Comme il n'est pas moi… ni toi, ni Lily… »

Harry sursauta. Dans le cadre de la porte, se tenait son père. Son visage était tiré et sa voix était lasse. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

« Ah Remus, toujours là pour enfoncer des portes ouvertes ! », commenta Sirius d'un ton peu amène.

Harry frémit. Est-ce que ça allait finir comme ça ? Des semaines à attendre ce parrain, héros tragique et incompris, pour le voir s'affronter avec son père adoptif ? Etaient-ce là les adultes qu'il devait prendre en exemple ? Il ne voulait pas voir ça ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de leurs sales histoires ! Il se leva, mais son père l'arrêta.

« Reste Harry… sauf si c'est au-dessus de tes forces. J'aimerais que tu restes. Au point où on en est, je préfère que tu juges par toi-même. »

Tout en parlant, il était venu s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit.

« Est-ce donc mon procès ? », grinça Sirius.

« Malheureusement non… un procès ferait de toi un homme libre. » La tranquillité apparente de Remus tranchait avec les sourcils froncés de Sirius. « Ce soir… enfin, ce matin… je ne peux te proposer que de continuer à te cacher dans un enfant… »

En parlant, Remus avait d'abord regardé Harry, visiblement inquiet de ce qu'il pouvait penser, puis avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius. Celui-ci avait d'abord soutenu son regard puis avait finalement fermer les yeux, rendant ainsi toute son enfance à son visage fatigué.

« Bonne introduction, seigneur Lunard », commenta Sirius d'un ton aigre-doux. « En avant pour l'estoque finale… »

Cette fois, ce fut Remus qui ferma les yeux un instant. Ils brillaient quand il les rouvrit.

« Tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles…. »

« Qui a dit qu'elles l'étaient ! La farce est quand même plus amère pour moi que pour toi, non ? »

« Sans doute… »

Le silence revint dans la chambre. Mais Sirius le brisa avec toute la fureur que son corps d'enfant lui permettait :

« Tu vas me laisser longtemps dire autant de bêtises, Remus ? Hein ? Toi, que j'ai accusé de nous trahir ! Toi, qui as élevé Harry ! Toi, qui m'as sorti d'Azkaban… » La main de Remus vint doucement se poser sur ses lèvres.

« Chut, Sirius ! quelle importance ? J'ai eu la chance d'élever Harry. Oui, la chance. Mais j'ai aussi eu la malchance de voir tous mes amis disparaître… Je t'ai sorti d'Azkaban oui. Mais si j'avais pu éviter que Peter ne s'enfuie, tu serais libre aujourd'hui… Si j'avais été le gardien du secret, je serais mort… Ne cherchons pas à tirer de fausses leçons du passé, Sirius… essayons de préparer l'avenir… celui d'Harry au moins… »

Sirius sourit légèrement.

« Ah j'avais oublié - comment ai-je pu oublié ?… Quel raisonneur tu fais, mon vieux Lunard ! C'est comme ça, hein que tu as pu devenir le directeur de Poudlard… Ils doivent tous demander grâce, même Snivellus ! »

Remus lui rendit son sourire.

« Demande à Harry ! »

« C'est vrai ça ! Il doit être horrible comme père ! A avoir toujours raison comme ça ! Non ? »

Les yeux d'Harry allèrent de Sirius à Remus un peu nerveusement. Mais les deux semblaient plutôt détendus. Il se risqua :

« Plus qu'horrible ! »

Lupin l'attira brusquement vers lui à travers le lit. Pris par surprise, Harry se retrouva allongé contre lui, la tête sur ses genoux.

« Regarde ce que ça donne, hein ! Aucun respect ! », commenta son père faussement fâché.

Sirius tendit une main timide vers les cheveux d'Harry et les caressa maladroitement de sa petite main maigre.

« Il est magnifique, Lunard… »

Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un long regard qui sembla leur offrir plus de liberté que les mots. Leurs mains se nouèrent. Une fois de plus, ce fut Sirius, avec sa voix étonnamment grave sans rapport avec son corps, qui brisa le silence.

« Allez, vas-y… Comment allez-vous nous sortir de là ? »

Lupin se raidit un peu.

« Sev…Severus n'avait pas prévu que ta mémoire soit aussi forte - aussi négativement forte pour être plus précis… Le corps de Cyrus n'est pas capable de résister à des émotions aussi fortes… Il est épuisé… Ne pas le laisser dormir dans l'avion n'était pas une bonne idée… »

« Tu aurais préféré qu'il hurle ? », le coupa violemment Sirius.

Remus pesa ses paroles un moment avant de répondre.

« Alors, ça n'a vraiment pas marché… dès le début ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. Remus soupira.

« Bon… eh bien, je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix », il reprit avec un peu plus de décision dans la voix. «Il s'agit de renforcer, enfin de provoquer l'effet d'amnésie que la potion aurait dû apporter à Cyrus… »

« Une autre potion ? »

« Quoi d'autre ? Mais il n'est pas question de te rajeunir encore. Même si c'était possible, le corps de Cyrus ne supporterait pas une nouvelle transformation… »

« Oh combien rassurant ! », commenta Sirius avec un détachement sarcastique qui fit frissonner Harry. Il n'avait pas imaginé que tout cela soit si dangereux ! Il sentit son père lui prendre la main et la serrer très fort. Sirius tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre laissant ses yeux se perdre dans l'aube naissante.

« Je dois aussi te dire qu'il pense que ça réduira aussi le temps qui nous reste pour retrouver Peter », ajouta Remus loyalement.

« Et vous allez le chercher ? », s'enquit Sirius, une fois encore, sur un ton détaché et défiant qui serrait l'estomac de Harry. Mais ça semblait rendre simplement Remus plus gentil encore.

« On le cherche depuis six mois, Sirius… sérieusement… »

« Celle-là, je croyais qu'on l'avait banni il y a près de vingt ans… »

Remus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait que l'humour et l'agressivité avaient toujours été les deux défenses de Sirius. Les circonstances ne pesaient pas pour un changement.

« La seule activité magique inhabituelle que nous avons décelée est une mortalité anormale des rats en Transylvanie… Il paraît improbable que Peter y soit pour quelque chose, mais Albus ne veut rien laisser au hasard. Il a ouvert une enquête officielle par le Magengamot… »

Sirius soupira

« Après Severus, les administrations, vous me ferez mourir ! »

Remus s'autorisa un air moqueur.

« Oui, Sirius. Il va falloir pour UNE fois que tu fasses confiance à d'autres et que tu laisses d'autres agir… »

Sirius haussa les épaules avec colère. Harry sentit que son père avait visé juste avant même que son parrain ne réponde :

« J'ai eu neuf longues années pour réfléchir aux conséquences de ne pas t'avoir fait assez confiance, Lunard…. La messe est dite. »

Très doucement, Remus ajouta :

« Je ne voudrais pas te forcer… »

« Ah ça, mon ami, il va falloir t'habituer ! J'ai bien peur que ce Cyrus que vous voulez à tout prix avoir en face de vous soit encore MOINS raisonnable que moi… Et je m'y connais ! », répondit Sirius. _Avec un air d'immense jubilation intérieure_, constata Harry avec curiosité.

Remus leva cette fois franchement les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne veux rien entendre de plus… je vais aller chercher Severus avant que l'un de nous d'eux ne change d'avis ! »

Pour se lever, il redressa Harry qui reposait toujours sur lui. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Profite encore un peu de ton parrain… »

Harry lui sourit avec une certaine admiration - n'avait-il pas réussi à mettre un semblant de sens dans tout ce fatras d'émotions et de tensions ? Mais dès la porte fut refermée, Sirius le prit par le bras chuchotant sur un ton pressant :

« Hé, Harry, dès que nous serons rentrés à Poudlard, tu montres tout ce que tu aimes faire à Cyrus - surtout ce qui agace Remus… D'accord ? »

ooo

La suite paraît claire non ?

Le chapitre 26 - « Tours et détours » ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder !

Que ça ne vous empêche pas de m'écrire surtout !


	26. Tours et détours

**Entre Lune et Étoile  
**

Toujours aucun droit sur les personnages… si ce n'est de leur inventer de folles aventures !

Spéciale dédicace à Vert qui a trouvé, il y a trois chapitres, le meilleur des sous-titres à ce chapitre : « Maraudeur, maraudeur junior et mini-maraudeur sont dans un bateau. Maraudeur va dans son bureau….que ce passe-t-il ? »

Merci à Alana et à son enthousiasme… merci à tous ceux qui aiment et le disent ! A tous ceux qui écrivent…

**26 - Tours et Détours**

Harry sentit quelque chose sauter sur son lit. Instinctivement, il se pelotonna un peu plus sous ses draps. Quelque chose de froid, humide et glacé coula doucement sur sa joue et s'immisça sous les couvertures jusque dans son cou. Il se dressa d'un bond en hurlant :

« Cyrus ! »

« Ah, quand même ! Tu te réveilles ! »

Harry soupira et tendit machinalement sa main vers ses lunettes – ses nouvelles lunettes, plus légères et plus discrètes que les anciennes. « On voit enfin tes grands yeux ! », avait souri Remus quand il les avait choisies ensemble.

« Quelle heure ? », marmonna-t-il.

« Sept heures moins le quart ! »

Nouveau soupir.

« Papa ? »

Petit haussement des épaules.

« Il travaille. Je l'ai entendu partir.»

« Linky ? »

« Pas encore là. La maison est à nous ! »

Harry étouffa un petit rire tout en repoussant les couvertures. Il était inutile d'espérer que Cyrus le laisse se rendormir. Trois semaines de cohabitation lui avaient enlevé toutes illusions à ce sujet !

« Des projets ? »

« S'il fait beau, décider Papa à nous laisser voler… S'il neige….trouver quelque chose de vraiment drôle à faire ! »

Tout en s'essuyant avec une serviette, Harry jeta un regard inquisiteur à son « petit frère ». Ces trois dernières semaines lui avaient aussi appris ce que « drôle » voulait dire pour lui.

« Des idées ? »

« Franchement, Harry, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit… Dans le cabinet de Rogue, il doit y avoir de quoi faire des blagues monumentales ! »

« Et moi, je te répète pour la millionième fois que JAMAIS je n'essaierai de jouer un tour à Severus! D'abord, il n'a pas le sens de l'humour… »

« Raison de plus ! »

« …et je suis sûr que Papa ne laisserait jamais passer ça », continua imperturbablement Harry.

Il était un fait que jamais Remus ne lui avait paru aussi permissif et compréhensif que depuis que Cyrus vivait avec eux. Beaucoup de limites avant très claires étaient devenues floues snas que Harry s'explique totalement pourquoi. Mais s'il en profitait pleinement, parfois avec un étrange sentiment de culpabilité comme s'il profitait d'une faiblesse de Remus, Harry estimait que des limites persistaient, même si son nouveau petit frère semblait totalement l'ignorer. A moins qu'il ne fasse semblant, comme là, quand il demandait avec l'air le plus candide du monde :

« Vraiment ? »,

« Oui, vraiment, sûrement, sérieusement… tout ce que tu voudras… », insista Harry, en enfilant un pull vert orné de l'insigne des Canons de Chudley envoyé pour Noël par Molly Weasley. Cyrus avait reçu le même en rouge – « Je ne la connais même pas ! » « C'est la maman de Fred et George ! », avait expliqué Harry. « Ah d'accord, je vois ». Remus avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Ces trois dernières semaines, Harry n'avait globalement fait que s'amuser. Avec Cyrus, ils avaient visité le château de la cave au grenier, ne laissant aucun passage, aucune pièce, échapper à leur inspection. Ils avaient disparu des journées entières dans des parties du château dans lesquelles Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant . A sa grande surprise, Remus les avait laissé faire, surtout depuis que les étudiants étaient partis chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. « A trois conditions. Un, je veux vous voir à chaque repas. Deux, j'exige que Cyrus fasse la sieste tous les jours – S'il ne m'écoute pas, il ira la faire avec Poppy… à lui de choisir… Et, enfin, et surtout, je vous interdis de sortir de Poudlard ! Si je vous retrouve au Pré-au-lard ou ailleurs, tout s'arrête ! »

Harry savait que Cyrus était encore très faible, qu'il avait besoin de manger et de se reposer…- encore qu'il se demandait si LUI n'aurait pas dormi plus longtemps le matin sans cette maudite sieste ! Mais Poppy semblait avoir convaincu Remus qui restait absolument inflexible sur ce point. Il comprenait aussi que son père se méfie des rencontres qu'il pourrait faire au dehors. Si la moindre personne soupçonnait la réelle identité de Cyrus… Enfin, il connaissait assez Remus pour sentir quand il ne transigerait pas sur ces trois points. Fort de tout ça, il avait fait en sorte, sans avoir l'air, que Cyrus respecte ces trois règles.

Le reste du temps ils étaient libres comme l'air.

« De vrais tornades », commentait Minerva en souriant.

« Des ouragans », grinçait Rogue.

Remus, imperturbable, les laissait dire. Il craignait chaque matin en ouvrant le journal d'apprendre l'évasion officielle de Sirius Black et de voir débarquer des journalistes qui viendraient lui demander s'il craignait pour la vie d'Harry et qui était son deuxième fils. Combien de temps faudrait-il aux Aurors pour venir à Poudlard et l'interroger lui ou Severus ? Quand quelqu'un remarquerait-il à quel point Cyrus ressemblait à Sirius ?

Dumbledore avait prévu de faire courir à ce moment-là une rumeur selon laquelle Cyrus était, en fait, le fils de Black et que Remus – doux rêveur patenté - avait décidé d'adopter et d'élever ensemble les fils de ses deux amis qui s'étaient entredéchirés. Lupin ne savait pas si cette histoire suffirait à éloigner des esprits aussi mal-intentionnés que celui de Narcissa Malefoy – cousine et contemporaine de Sirius. D'une manière générale, le futur ne lui avait jamais paru aussi incertain…et ses insomnies avaient rarement été aussi têtues. Alors, à quoi bon empêcher Harry et Cyrus de devenir amis et d'avoir du bon temps ? Ça lui évitait aussi – il se l'avouait parfois à lui-même - de s'impliquer trop avant dans ses relations avec Cyrus…

Très loin de ces sombres pensées, Harry regardait son « petit frère » bouder sur son lit. Ils avaient tous les deux tenu à partager la même chambre – contre l'avis de Remus qui avait cédé contre l'assurance qu'il ne devrait pas passer ses nuits à faire la police ! Et cette cohabitation était une autre chose qui plaisait énormément à Harry !

« Par contre, j'ai peut-être une idée… », glissa-t-il.

Il vit les yeux sombres de Cyrus s'allumer et se retint de sourire.

« On pourrait trouver dans le cabinet de Severus… de quoi faire avoir à Sybille de VRAIES visions… »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui, je connais les herbes… Il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour «'emprisonner l'esprit d'un homme' » - expliqua-t-il contrefaisant l'élocution onctueuse du maître de potions.

Cyrus sauta de joie et d'excitation sur le lit.

« Et après ? »

« Il faudrait juste les mélanger au thé qu'elle boit… »

« Trop fort ! M. Harry Potter-Lupin, je vous tire mon chapeau ! »

« M. Cyrus Mélanio Lupin, je suis à votre service », répondit Harry avec une petite révérence.

OO

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

Les deux jeunes garçons sursautèrent.

« Nous ? Mais, nous te cherchions Severus ! », mentit Harry sans rougir. Vraiment il devenait de plus en plus maître de lui même. Restait à y arriver devant Remus : il sentait que ce serait plus difficile…

Le regard du maître de potions ne perdit rien de sa sévérité.

« Vraiment, tous les deux ? »

« Enfin, moi… Cyrus m'accompagne… »

Ce dernier hocha la tête vigoureusement pour appuyer ses paroles.

« Hum. Vous avez bien à l'esprit, j'imagine, que j'enseigne depuis près de dix ans à des galopins qui passent leur temps à inventer les excuses les plus rocambolesques… »

Harry prit son regard le plus innocent.

« Bref, admettons. Que puis-je pour toi, Harry ? »

Cyrus ne sembla pas se formaliser d'être laissé de côté.

« J'ai raté les derniers cours de l'année… Je venais pour que tu me donnes les devoirs à faire pendant les vacances », commença Harry avec assurance. Mais ce sentiment ne dura pas. Les yeux noirs du maître de potions le fixaient avec la plus grande incrédulité.

« Je me demande bien quand tu comptes les faire, mais…je te les amènerai écrits ce soir au dîner », grogna Severus finalement.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas leur plan. Ils devaient entrer dans le bureau de Rogue. Harry aurait pris son temps - le plus long possible - pour écrire ses devoirs, et posé des questions – le plus possible. Cyrus aurait alors eu le loisir, l'air de rien, d'ouvrir le troisième tiroir à droite du grand meuble noir et de prendre une poignée des herbes entreposées. « Même une pincée suffira » - avait dit Harry. Mais Severus n'entendait pas les laisser entrer…

Cyrus sentit qu'il devait l'aider.

« Et vous, monsieur ? » - Il n'arrivait pas à l'appeler autrement « je ne sais pas pourquoi, Papa », mais Remus n'avait pas insisté, clôturant le sujet d'un curieux : « Ça viendra peut-être » - «Vous faites quoi cet après-midi ? On peut pas vous aider ? »

Si Severus avait jusque-là paru suspicieux et incrédule, son visage exprima alors la plus violente surprise. Cyrus ressemblait trop physiquement à Sirius pour qu'il puisse envisager facilement des relations sereines avec lui – même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'être convaincu qu'il devait donner le change. Il était bien placé pour savoir que la potion d'amnésie gardait ses effets pendant plusieurs mois et que donc Cyrus n'avait pour l'instant – à peine trois semaines après l'avoir ingérée - aucun accès aux souvenirs à proprement dits de Sirius. Il savait lire et écrire parce que Sirius l'avait appris. Il savait, pour les mêmes raisons, voler sur un balai – encore que Remus lui interdisait encore de quitter le sol sans lui, mais il ne savait pas QUI était Sirius Black ni quelle relation il avait entretenue avec les autres. Severus hésita. Il tenait peut-être l'occasion de montrer à Lupin qu'il n'était pas aussi borné qu'il le prétendait. Ce Cyrus-là serait peut-être différent… Il n'y avait pas Potter à côté pour le pousser aux pires âneries… Non, Harry était différent de son père naturel…

« Je suis désolé mais je ne dois pas faire de potions aujourd'hui… Juste des copies à corriger… Mais si je dois préparer quelque chose dans les jours qui viennent, je vous le dirais… si ça vous amuse… »

Harry n'eut aucun mal à prendre un air satisfait. Même s'ils n'avaient pas les herbes, ils avaient réussi à faire baisser sa garde au redoutable maître de potions. Et Harry savait que derrière la glace, le réel Severus gardait jalousement des trésors de chaleur humaine et de dévouement. Cyrus lui sourit, de ce sourire éblouissant qui avait accroché à ses basques tous les regards des jeunes filles de Poudlard, ce sourire que Severus avait tant détesté… Pourtant, il se força à lui rendre, un peu maladroitement.

« Bon, b'en tant pis ! Tu viens, Harry ? »

« Merci Severus, à tout à l'heure », commenta ce dernier avant de suivre Cyrus.

« A tout à l'heure, les enfants » répondit machinalement le professeur Rogue. Quand ils eurent disparu, il s'interrogea de longues minutes sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il finit par hausser les épaules et entrer dans son bureau.

OOO

« C'était un bon plan, Cyrus ! »

« Un bon plan est un plan qui marche, Harry ! »

« Ça te va bien ! C'est toi qui voulait entrer dans le cabinet de Severus ! Tu voulais faire ça comment ? »

« Sais pas. »

Les deux garçons, emmitouflés dans leur cape d'hiver, revenaient d'avoir aider Hagrid à nourrir des véracrasses que le professeur Gobe-Planche utilisait pour ses cours de soins aux créatures magiques – « C'est toujours mieux que de tourner en rond », avait dit Harry. « Tu parles » avait répondu sombrement Cyrus. Après sa sieste, le ciel s'était suffisamment couvert pour qu'il ne soit pas du tout question de voler. Il ne décolérait pas

« On n'y arrivera jamais », se désola le jeune garçon avec son inimitable penchant pour l'exagération. « A moins qu'il ne nous invite à faire des potions - si je fais semblant de m'intéresser et que TU prends les herbes – franchement il te soupçonnera moins que moi… je ne sais pas pourquoi… je le sens… »

_Moi, je sais pourquoi _, songea Harry, mais il aurait avalé sa langue plutôt que de lui dire. Pour autant qu'il ait pu en juger, avoir Cyrus comme frère était moins compliqué que d'avoir Sirius comme parrain : il était son égal, ne lui parlait pas de ses parents et ne créait pas toutes ses tensions étranges et ces non-dits avec les autres adultes qui l'entouraient.

« Ça peut prendre des jours », commenta-t-il, à haute voix, légèrement désabusé.

« Te voilà bien pressé tout d'un coup ? »

« B'en… dans deux jours, c'est la pleine lune… Trois jours plus tard, les étudiants reviennent… Je suppose que papa va vouloir que je reprenne des cours… qu'il va nous laisser moins libres… Le contraire m'étonnerait vraiment... Et puis…encore que… »

« Ah, Harry, je déteste quand tu ne finis pas tes phrases ! »

« Bon, bon… J'ai pensé :un bon moment pour le faire, ce serait dans quatre jours ; au thé qu'organise papa avec tous les professeurs avant la rentrée… même grand-père Albus vient parfois… une sorte de tradition… Comme Sybille ne boit jamais que dans SA théière… »

« Waow... T'es génial ! »

« Ouais… Mais faut trouver un moyen avant… et puis faut pas qu'il se doute… »

« Rogue ? »

« Non imbécile, Papa ! Va nous assassiner sinon ! »

Cyrus lui lança un regard plein de surprise et de doute. Il n'avait pas encore expérimenté une vraie colère de Remus et semblait avoir même du mal à seulement l'envisager. Harry, lui, sentait confusément que ce plan flirtait avec les limites de ce qu'il pouvait tolérer. Sauf s'il ne pouvait pas les soupçonner. Il soupira.

« De toutes façons, on n'a pas les plantes. »

« Quand c'est la pleine lune, t'as dit ? »

« Après demain… pourquoi ? »

« Faut trouver le moyen d'entrer cette nuit-là ! »

« Cyrus ! », protesta Harry, à qui on avait répété depuis son arrivée à Poudlard que jamais il ne devait sortir de sa chambre une nuit de pleine lune.

« Allez, Harry, un peu d'audace que diable ! »

OOOO

Il faisait clair.

Trop clair.

Comme en plein jour.

La lune pleine se reflétait sur la neige et éblouissait les yeux des promeneurs nocturnes.

Leurs ombres étaient immenses sur les murs du château.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était là à errer dans les couloirs… juste pour faire plaisir à Cyrus !

Si quelqu'un les surprenait….

Il avala sa salive.

Tant pis… on verrait bien… Remus avait plutôt eu l'air indulgent ces temps-ci…

_Tu te mens à toi-même… Tu sais bien qu'il se fâchera_.

Il soupira.

« Arrête de souffler comme un bœuf ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il se demanda – pas pour la première fois – si Sirius avait été aussi drôle et exaspérant – à la fois ! - que Cyrus. Il sentait que leurs caractères étaient proches et près tout, ils étaient la même personne. Sirius avait dit que Cyrus serait pire que lui et quand Harry s'en était ouvert à Remus, ce dernier avait expliqué : « Il pense qu'il sera moins raisonnable que lui aujourd'hui, après neuf années de réclusion… C'est à voir, Harry, tu sais… c'est à voir… Cyrus n'a pas non plus les mêmes raisons de provoquer tous les adultes autour de lui. ».

D'autant que Harry puisse en juger, Cyrus n'avait peur d'aucun adulte - à part peut-être Poppy. Remus trouvait généralement – quand il s'en inquiétait !- les mots pour le calmer… mais il était bien le seul ! Ils arrivèrent enfin aux cachots. Harry avait rarement trouvé le château aussi grand. Cyrus allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte quand il l'arrêta.

« S'il y a une chose que je sais c'est qu'aucun professeur sain d'esprit dans cette école ne laisse une porte ouverte… »

« Rogue est dingue ! »

« Surtout la porte du cabinet de Severus ! »

« Donc ? », répondit son « petit frère » avec un peu d'impatience.

« Donc ? Soyons prudents ! »

Avant que Cyrus n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Harry sortit un petit tablier frappé du blason de Poudlard de sa poche. Le tissu blanc était très sale.

« On dirait le tablier de Linky ! »

« Gagné ! »

Il s'en couvrit la main pour toucher la poignée qui trembla un instant puis s'ouvrit.

Cyrus allait se précipiter mais encore une fois, Harry le retint. Il jeta le tablier par l'ouverture. Le tissu blanc tâché, rempli de l'empreinte magique de Linky voltigea. Il changea plusieurs fois de couleurs comme s'il était soumis à différents sortilèges avant de s'écraser au sol où il se consuma.

« Tu… tu crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? »

Harry hésitait. Il avait utilisé un leurre comme il avait entendu Remus le conseiller aux aspirants Aurors. Mais les élèves ensuite avaient leur baguette pour les défendre. Cyrus et lui n'avaient que leur volonté. La porte grinça et s'ouvrit plus largement comme pour les inviter à y entrer.

« Tu sais quoi, Cyrus ? Tu vas m'attendre là… Je prends les plantes, tu fais le guet ».

Cyrus sembla sur le point de répliquer mais finalement il se contenta d'opiner – _un peu nerveusement_, constata Harry avec une certaine satisfaction. La confiance en lui de son frère adoptif finissait pas lui donner des complexes.

Le leurre semblait avoir suffi. Harry ne fit qu'entrer et sortir du cabinet. Il prit soin de ramasser les cendres sur le seuil.

« Partons vite ! »

Cyrus, une nouvelle fois, se contenta d'acquiescer. Ils retournèrent sans mots dire jusque dans le Hall d'entrée. Harry tremblait à chaque instant de voir apparaître Rusard ou Miss Teigne ou un des fantômes. Mais rien ne les arrêta. C'était presque TROP facile ! Ils pénétrèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans l'entrée principale de l'école. Harry priait silencieusement pour qu'aucun portrait ou aucune armure ne se réveille ou remarque leur présence. Il se demanda comment Fred, George et Lee avaient le courage de se promener autant. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'en savait pas autant que lui sur les protections et les détecteurs magiques de traces qui sillonnaient le château ! Heureux, les ignorants !

Ils traversèrent le Hall pour s'approcher du passage qui conduisait à l'aile des professeurs. _ Après, on est presque sauvés_, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se féliciter Harry. Il murmura son mot de passe « Dominem domus », et la muraille laissa apparaître le corridor qui menait à l'escalier et… Minerva McGonagall !

« Harry ! Cyrus ! Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

_Pas toi, Minerva !_, se retint de protester Harry. Minerva était ce qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer de pire en cet instant ! Bien sûr, elle avait toujours été d'une extrême indulgence avec lui, généreuse pour Noël et son anniversaire, mais il savait aussi qu'elle était d'une loyauté tout aussi intransigeante envers Remus. Et elle s'inquièterait VRAIMENT pour eux… Elle les dénoncerait « pour leur bien »… Il ne sut que fermer les yeux et murmurer : « Minerva… »

Il entendit la voix suraiguë de Cyrus plaider pourtant calmement leur cause :

« Bonsoir Minerva… On rentrait… On n'a pas trouvé. »

« Pas trouvé quoi Cyrus ? » Sa voix n'avait rien de bienveillant, nota Harry.

« B'en… Papa ! »

« Vous voulez dire… » - Minerva semblait interloquée.

« Harry m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu… Moi non plus… mais à nous deux, hein, Minerva, on ne risquait rien… il ne nous aurait jamais attaqué…non ? »

La voix de Cyrus semblait SI innocente, SI sincère… Harry se prit même à se demander pourquoi ils n'étaient pas, d'ailleurs, sortis pour cela… pour voir leur père quand il était un loup… Après tout, ça avait plus de sens que d'être allé voler trois feuilles à Severus pour provoquer un délire chez Sybille ! Visiblement Minerva pensa comme lui. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qu'elle refoula obstinément.

« Mes petits… Bien sûr, je comprends ! Mais… je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas vous le montrer sans son accord. C'est quelque chose de douloureux pour lui - je suis sûre que vous le savez… J'espère que vous n'êtes pas debout depuis trop longtemps ! Et Remus qui veut tant que tu te reposes, Cyrus ! Enfin… Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas tombés sur Monsieur Rusard - je n'aurais rien pu faire pour vous… Allez, venez maintenant. »

Elle les fit passer devant elle, referma le passage et remonta avec eux le passage qui conduisait aux appartements des professeurs. Harry repassait ses paroles dans sa tête : était-ce possible? Allait-elle simplement les reconduire à leur chambre ? Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir autant de chance !

Pourtant c'est bien ce qui se passa. Minerva les raccompagna jusqu'à leur lit. Elle leur fit promettre de ne pas rechercher Remus la nuit – ce qu'ils firent sans aucune difficulté - et les enjoignit de se rendormir bien vite. Harry osa pourtant poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres alors qu'elle allait quitter leur chambre

« Tu… tu vas lui dire ? »

Minerva soupira.

« Je pense qu'il a suffisamment de soucis comme ça… et je comprends votre curiosité… Mais c'est à lui d'y répondre, pas à moi… Enfin… Pour te répondre clairement, Harry… non »

« Merci Minerva », conclut doucement Cyrus.

Elle soupira encore avant d'ordonner :

« Allez, ça suffit… Dormez maintenant ! »

« Oui, Minerva », lui répondirent-ils en cœur.

Quand la porte de l'appartement se fut refermée sur elle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de clamer :

« Cyrus Lupin, tu es TROP fort ! »

OOOOOO

La réception avait commencé. Harry et Cyrus accélérèrent et entrèrent en courant dans le salon. Ils pilèrent net sur le bas de la porte lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

« Pardon, on est en retard », commença Harry un peu nerveusement, cherchant son père des yeux pour mesurer comment il prenait la chose. Ils avaient dû attendre dans les cuisines le dernier moment pour glisser les herbes dans le thé de Sybille Trelawney.

Mais Dumbledore venait déjà vers eux entraînant Fudge avec lui.

« Harry, Cyrus ! Bonjour ! Alors ces vacances ? Il paraît que ça se passe bien ! »

« Oui très bien... très bien, grand-père », répondit Harry un peu gêné de cette attention au moment où il aurait tant aimé passer inaperçu.

« Alors voilà, votre deuxième fils, Lupin… celui que vous ne devriez pas avoir », commenta à son tour Fudge en dévisageant Cyrus – qui ne baissa à aucun moment les yeux.

A peine plus pâle qu'en temps normal, Remus vient se placer derrière eux et posa ses mains sur leurs épaules. Harry était désolé que leur retard ait autant attiré l'attention sur eux de cette manière. Il savait que les loups-garous n'étaient pas censé avoir d'enfant, et Remus avait brisé deux fois cette règle : d'abord en l'adoptant et ensuite en revendiquant la paternité de Cyrus. Dans le dernier cas, Dumbledore avait dit que cette démarche paraîtrait trop dangereuse pour que sa sincérité soit mise en doute. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce que le Ministre pouvait reprocher à son père mais, se sentant confusément coupable de cette situation, il évita de le regarder.

« Oui, M. le Ministre, voici Cyrus, l'enfant que les lois britanniques m'interdisent… Mais les lois brésiliennes ne sont pas aussi… - Comment dire ?…'étroitement strictes' me parait un bon compromis entre mon opinion et la vôtre, M. le Ministre », répondit Lupin d'une voix trop calme et trop polie pour ne pas signifier autre chose. Et toutes les personnes présentes dans le Grand salon en furent convaincues.

« Ils…il ne connaissent rien aux loups-garous, là-bas », répondit Fudge, acerbe.

« Sans doute… à la différence de nos autorités qui énoncent des lois si… comment dire encore une fois ?… Que pensez-vous de ' si adaptées à la réalité ', M. le ministre ?»

Le plus grand silence régnait maintenant dans le Grand salon de Poudlard. Harry vit Minerva mordiller sa lèvre. Severus observait de loin l'échange – le visage impassible. Quirrell, qui s'appuyait encore sur une canne, avait l'air sidéré. _A son habitude_, songea un peu méchamment Harry. Mme Pomfrey et Sybil Trelawney avaient posé leurs assiettes de gâteau sur leurs genoux et attendaient dans la plus parfaite immobilité. Flitwick avait légèrement secoué la tête sans qu'Harry puisse en déterminer ce qu'il pensait réellement. Hagrid se racla la gorge, signe de nervosité. Les autres professeurs essayaient de ne pas avoir l'air de dévisager leur directeur. « Lupin est quand même culotté de s'opposer aussi frontalement à Fudge ! », se lisait sur leurs visages. Seul, Dumbledore semblait ouvertement s'amuser. Après tout, Remus était SON candidat, et il était content de le voir tenir tête à quelqu'un comme Fudge ! Même si le moment était délicat, il avait confiance en Lupin.

Fudge, de fait, jeta un regard mi-embarrassé, mi-furieux autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer le directeur de Poudlard chez lui, devant son principal soutien… Il ne pouvait surtout pas l'attaquer sur sa qualité de loup-garou sans avoir l'air de se contredire lui-même, puisque Albus lui avait extorqué sa nomination un an auparavant au mépris de toutes les lois britanniques !  
« Seul Lupin vous protégera de Malefoy », avait alors argumenté le vieux directeur._ Peut-être, mais il ne le protégeait pas de moments désagréables comme celui-là ! Les loups-garous étaient des créatures des ténèbres, après tout, et je l'ai peut-être trop facilement oublié il y a un an_, regretta Fudge.

« Mais c'est l'application qui fait la loi. Vous n'allez pas vous poser en victime, Lupin, non ? », essaya le Ministre sur un ton faussement amical.

« En victime ?… Voilà, une notion intéressante, M. le Ministre… Je remercie, M. Le Ministre, j'y réfléchirais », répondit Remus toujours d'une voix dangereusement égale.

Dumbledore intervint.

«Bien ! Je pense que cette affaire est réglée de toutes façons. N'est-ce pas Remus ? Les médicomages de Ste-Mangouste ont confirmé que Cyrus ne souffrait d'aucune forme de lycanthropie… Comme les autorités brésiliennes avaient déjà déterminé la filiation, le Ministère n'est pas en cause. Alors, souhaitons la bienvenue à Cyrus sur le territoire britannique, n'est-ce pas Cornélius?»

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… Parles-tu anglais mon garçon ? »

Instinctivement, Cyrus s'était caché derrière les robes de Remus et il chercha la confirmation de son regard de répondre de sa petite voix qui paraissait encore plus jeune que son corps.

« Bien sûr… M. le Ministre ».

Harry se mordit les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de Cornelius Fudge. Il vit plusieurs autres professeurs cacher rapidement un sourire entendu.

« Bien sûr », commenta Fudge pour cacher son malaise. « Eh bien, Lupin, nous pouvons peut-être passer à l'ordre du jour ? »

« Bien sûr, M. le ministre », répéta calmement le directeur de Poudlard sans que personne ne puisse dire s'il le faisait consciemment ou pas. Si on lui avait demandé, Harry aurait dit que oui. «Cette rentrée du deuxième semestre s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices. En effet, notre équipe sera complète puisque le professeur Quirrell, ici présent, se sent de nouveau capable d'assurer ses cours… »

Quelques sourires polis de bienvenus fleurirent l'assistance. Quirrell lui essaya de prendre un air sûr de lui que Harry trouva d'abord pitoyable. _Arrête_, se sermonna-t-il, _ce n'est quand même pas sa faute, si Papa t'a trouvé… c'est peut-être un bon professeur_. Après tout, il avait plutôt du respect pour l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard. Il n'arriva pas pourtant vraiment à s'en convaincre. A côté de lui, Cyrus observait assez ouvertement les elfes qui amenaient de nouvelles théières et de nouveaux sandwichs pour les convives. Harry distingua nettement la théière rose de Sybil sur un des plateaux. Il eut soudain peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne se serve de cette théière ! Ce plan était stupide… et vraiment ce n'était pas le jour : avec Fudge qui n'attendait qu'un faux-pas de Remus pour fondre sur eux ! Il jeta un regard nerveux à Cyrus qui ne semblait pas du tout partager son inquiétude ! Mais Lupin continuait, imperturbable :

« Ceci va me donner plus de temps pour préparer les élèves de septième année aux ASPIC et pour continuer notre grand projet de coopération magique, M. le ministre, avec les écoles magiques de Beaux-Bâtons et de Durmstrand… Je dois d'ailleurs leur rendre visite la semaine prochaine, mais nous en parlerons avec le professeur Dumbledore après cette collation si vous pouvez rester. »

_Et pour s'occuper de Cyrus et pour retrouver Peter_, compléta pour lui-même Harry. Il se demanda ce que penserait a posteriori le Ministre quand il se souviendrait d'avoir rencontré Sirius Black dans la personne d'un enfant de neuf ans… Pour la première fois, il sentit à quel point le projet de réhabilitation de son parrain était compliqué non seulement d'un point de vue pratique mais aussi d'un point de vue politique.

Fudge accueillit relativement positivement la présentation de Remus et assura qu'il soutenait le retour du Tournoi, qualifié de belle tradition. Il s'approcha ensuite de Quirrell pour lui être présenté. Les elfes sur un signal de Lupin profitèrent de ce moment pour faire circuler les plateaux de sandwichs et pour remplir les tasses de thé. Harry vit avec un certain soulagement, Sybil se lever pour aller chercher elle-même sa théière rose. Il craint un instant qu'elle n'en propose à Poppy – une des rares personnes avec Rogue et Chourave qui, pensait-il, pourraient reconnaître à la simple odeur du breuvage la présence des herbes. Celle-ci l'accompagna en effet presque jusqu'au buffet mais s'arrêta pour discuter avec Dumbledore qui l'avait interpellé. Harry aurait voulu tout arrêter. Encore une fois, il regarda Cyrus pour constater que celui-ci ne semblait partager en rien son désarroi – une curiosité tranquille animait ses grands yeux sombres. Minerva vint alors vers eux et les enjoignit de manger et de boire. Elle les conduisit pour ce faire vers le buffet et commença à remplir leurs assiettes de sandwichs. De cet endroit, Harry ne pouvait plus voir Sybil et sa théière. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait remercier ou maudire le ciel pour cela ! Le professeur de Métamorphose se méprit sur les raisons de sa tension :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Fudge », murmura Minerva « Vous n'êtes qu'un prétexte… il aurait trouvé autre chose… même si vous aviez été à l'heure… »

Harry opina de la tête avec un petit sourire crispé. Cyrus, lui, leva des yeux étonnés de son assiette de sandwichs : « Il n'aime pas Papa ? » Sa voix aiguë perça au travers des conversations mondaines qui parurent se suspendre un instant avant de reprendre de plus belles. Fudge n'avait pas tourné la tête, mais Harry était presque sûr de l'avoir vu se raidir. Quelques secondes plus tard, pourtant, cet incident glissa des mémoires, balayé par les impressions fortes qu'allaient laisser dans tous les esprits les prédictions de Sybil Trelawney :

Son châle venait de tomber au sol dans le même mouvement de bras qui venait de faire rouler au sol sa tasse et sa soucoupe. Ses bras tremblaient et les bracelets qui les couvraient tintibulaient comme des clochettes. Ses yeux s'étaient révulsés, ses joues étaient livides. Quand elle commença à parler, sa voix avait perdu son timbre et ses impulsions… elle était devenue métallique et impersonnelle :

« Les bois… les bois de l'Est… quand le Rat aura retrouvé, dans les fourrées, son maître… quand la peur et l'ambition s'allieront… pour le pire… alors les trolls reviendront parmi nous… et seul l'enfant aux plusieurs vies saura… »

Elle s'effondra alors et ses dernières paroles furent perdues pour l'assemblée.

Un silence incroyable s'abattit alors sur le Grand Salon. Tout se figea pendant quelques secondes. Mais Poppy se précipita vers Sybil et essaya de la réanimer. Hagrid s'approcha et lui proposa de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais Mme Pomfrey préféra conjurer un brancard. Remus et Dumbledore d'un même élan s'approchèrent du petit groupe et les accompagnèrent dans le couloir. La plupart des autres professeurs les suivirent, échangeant des regards intrigués et des commentaires murmurés. Cyrus et Harry n'avaient pas bougé. Ils étaient livides, mais peu de gens avaient gardé leurs couleurs. Harry avait attendu une prédiction drôle et non quelque chose qui évoquait tant de choses de leur quotidien. Et, même si Cyrus ne disposait pas de toutes les informations d'Harry, il avait compris que cette prophétie avait des accents de réalité. Harry vit alors avec horreur Rogue, qui était resté dans la pièce, se pencher pour ramasser la tasse qui avait roulé. Mais une fois de plus la chance leur sourit, un elfe se précipita avec des petits couinements plaintifs et s'empara de l'objet avant le maître de potions. Remus rentra sur ces entrefaites et, avec un sourire un peu forcé, se dirigea vers le Ministre qui semblait pétrifié.

« Comme vous le voyez, nos professeurs sont dans leur plus grande forme… »

« Lupin », aboya le petit homme rond, « ça lui prend souvent ? »

« Eh bien le professeur Dumbledore me disait justement que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état », commenta Remus d'un ton neutre.

« Ah ? »

« Oui. Voulez-vous aller dans mon bureau ? »

« Je vais surtout partir d'ici », commença le Ministre visiblement ébranlé. « Des forêts de l'Est… un rat…des trolls… Il ne manquait plus que ça ! »

Remus se tût prudemment. Il n'allait partager ses propres inquiétudes avec un ministre qui hésitait chaque jour à lui couper la tête.

« Des réunions importantes…- Vous comprenez? Dumbledore est là de toute façons… Les mystères et les enquêtes, c'est son rayon, après tout… Bonne rentrée, Lupin. Professeur Rogue…»

En parlant, Fudge s'était approché de la cheminée et il était clair qu'il allait partir sur le champ.

« Au revoir M. le ministre ! », le saluèrent calmement, chacun à leur tout, Remus et Severus – chacun évitant le regard de l'autre dans une stratégie pour rester respectueux.

Quand Fudge eut disparu dans les flammes de la cheminée, Remus se tourna vers les deux garçons :

« Ça va ? »

Tous deux hochèrent prudemment la tête, encore choqués par les effets de leur blague. Ils ne savaient pas non plus comment Remus interprétait cet évènement. Mais celui-ci choisit, pour leur plus grand soulagement, de hausser les épaules :

« Les fins de vacances, décidément, ça ne nous réussit pas cette année ! »

Remus les envoya ensuite à l'appartement en expliquant qu'il devait régler les suites de cet incident et parler de son voyage avec Albus er Severus, mais qu'il les rejoindrait pour dîner. Harry se sentait un peu coupable de ces complications, et Cyrus eut bien du mal à l'amener à jouer avec lui, au point que Remus les trouva tous les deux dans un livre et sur leurs lits respectifs. Il fut autant surpris quand Cyrus lui sauta le premier dans les bras en lui disant qu'il avait trop tardé à rentrer. Il se méprit donc totalement sur les raisons de l'inquiétude de son fils aîné.

« Tu connais assez Fudge pour savoir qu'il est loin d'être aussi dangereux qu'il aimerait l'être, non ? Il fera tout pour oublier ce qu'il a entendu voire que Poudlard existe - nos secrets ne sont pas menacés», essaya-t-il de le rassurer.

« Il ne fera rien contre toi ?», questionna Harry, entendant bien que le malentedu constituait la plus prudente porte de sortie possible et essayant désespérément d'oublier son sentiment de culpabilité comme son envie d'avouer ce qui se cachait derrière la vision de Sibylle. Il essaya de se dire qu'il se taisait pour Cyrus, que, seul en cause, il aurait dit la vérité, sans totalement s'en convaincre lui-même. Il savait bien combien il détestait même imaginer Remus déçu par son comportement, alors lui dire...

« Non, je crois qu'il ne fera rien, comme d'habitude, et Albus est là s'il était même tenté», lui promettait ce dernier avec ce grand sourire qui d'habitude le faisait sentir si bien. « Mais assez de choses sérieuses ou bizarres, si on faisait un jeu tous les trois en attendant le dîner ?»

Cyrus sauta littéralement de joie à sa proposition et proposa immédiatement une bataille explosive que Remus et Harry acceptèrent faute de meilleure idée l'un comme l'autre. L'adulte remarqua une nouvelle fois que l'aîné restait comme en retrait du jeu, malgré toutes les blagues et pitreries de Cyrus. Ils passèrent à table après trois victoires consécutives d'un Cyrus extatique.

« Tu as vu, Papa, comme elles ont explosé vos cartes la dernière fois ! Jusque dans ton bureau, elles ont volé», pépiait-il alors que Remus cherchait ce qui pouvait empêcher son fils aîné de sourire.

« J'ai vu, Cyrus», répondit-il donc distraitement, ignorant le regard furtivement blessé du jeune garçon, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas toute son attention. « Harry, est-ce la prophétie qui t'inquiète?»

Le silence qui lui répondit, sans compter le pâlissement subi des deux garçons, lui fit croire qu'il avait trouvé.

« Sybille a besoin d'exercer parfois sa spécialité», formula-t-il le plus précisément et le plus diplomatiquement possible. « Il ne faut pas y voir plus que.. des intuitions, parfois étonnamment précises, mais tu sais que je crois plus en la volonté des hommes que dans les prophétie, n'est-ce pas Harry ?»

Son fils acquiesça brusquement sans trop le regarder en face, et Remus se demanda comment continuer.

« Il se trouve que nous avons par ailleurs des informations étonnantes venant des montagnes albanaises et que... durant le voyage que je dois faire sur le continent, la semaine prochaine, j'irais sans doute y faire un tour...»

« A cause de la prophétie ?», questionna abruptement Cyrus absolument livide.

« Non, c'était prévu», répondit Remus un peu désarçonné par la violence de la réaction. Peut-être avait-il réellement sous-estimé l'inquiétude que les évènements du thé avait provoqué chez les deux garçons.« Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame dans les forêts albanaises mais je doute que ça résulte d'un plan supérieur arrêté de longue date par Merlin sait quelle puissance supérieure. Il s'agit de sorciers, sans doute mal intentionnés, d'hommes. Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête tous les deux !»

Harry et Cyrus se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête avec un manque de conviction qui une nouvelle fois embarrassa Remus.

« Bon, et si vous alliez vous mettre en pyjama et on faisait un autre jeu - un calme, cette fois - avant d'aller au lit ?», proposa-t-il espérant que l'inquiétude allait se dissoudre dans le retour des rituels. Ressasser les évènements et les explications n'étaient peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de passer à autre chose.

Ils firent une partie de Cluedo magique qui vit cette fois la victoire de Harry, mais essentiellement parce que Cyrus s'était à moitié endormi sur le canapé et que Remus était trop distrait pour réfléchir.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé gagner», commenta philosophiquement le vainqueur quand une animation montra le crime tel qu'il l'avait deviné.

« Tu l'as bien mérité», lui assura Remus en se levant. « Maintenant, au lit !»

« Non!», protesta Cyrus s'accrochant à un coussin.

Sans écouter ses protestations, Remus le chargea dans ses bras, et Harry suivit jusque dans la chambre.

« Tu pars lundi ?», questionna ce dernier en se glissant dans son lit alors que Remus déposait Cyrus, qui avait cessé de protester pour rire du traitement qu'il recevait, dans le sien.

« Oui, dès le matin», confirma Remus en venant maintenant embrasser Harry et lui enlever ses lunettes. « J'ai beaucoup de gens différents à aller voir, mais Linky, Severus et Minerva vont s'occuper de vous deux.»

« Reviens vite !», souffla Harry en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Promis. Et vous serez sages, le semaine prochaine, hein ?», ajouta-t-il en éteignant la lampe.

Un double « Oui, Papa» ensommeillé lui répondit, et il leur sourit dans le noir.

ooooo

Hé, vous avez vu ?… j'ai réussi à que ça ne finisse pas trop mal…

Rassurez-vous, ça ne va pas durer !

Le 27 s'appelle maintenant « La fin du spectacle »…


	27. Fin du spectacle

**Entre Lune et Étoile  
**

Merci à Dina d'avoir été là pour la reprise finale...

**27- Fin du spectacle  
(ex L'inconfort du spectateur) **

« Remus ! Bonjour ! »

« Monsieur le Directeur de la Coopération magique », commença Lupin en souriant.

Il sortait avec grâce et facilité de l'énorme cheminée médiévale qui ornait la résidence de Finchley. Albus rit doucement alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans les deux grands fauteuils qui faisaient face à l'âtre :

« Pourquoi ce titre me paraît-il toujours aussi sagement ridicule dans votre bouche, Remus ? »

« Aucune idée, Albus ! », répondit son visiteur et ancien élève, ses yeux rieurs démentant ses paroles. Il s'était rapproché du pouvoir, il avait acquis un statut flatteur, mais il gardait une grande suspicion pour les institutions, le Magenmagot et le Ministère en tête. Et la preuve de l'innocence de Sirius ne faisait rien pour aider. C'était un soulagement de pouvoir avancer sans fard avec Dumbledore.

« Bon ! Vous avez l'air en grande forme pour quelqu'un qui vient d'arpenter le vieux continent pendant trois semaines ! », reprit ce dernier.

« C'est que j'ai été bien reçu ! En France, en tout cas. Mme Maxime est une hôtesse hors pair et elle a vraiment envie que cette coopération renaisse… Les choses sont moins claires à Durmstrand, mais Karkaroff se sent seul : sa voie moyenne est contestée par les partisans de la magie noire comme par leurs opposants, et la coopération avec nous lui offre une solution d'attente…une reconnaissance extérieure. »

Dumbledore acquiesça en silence.

« Je vous ferai un rapport écrit sur les détails… avec plus de détails que pour Fudge » , précisa encore son successeur à Poudlard avec un nouveau sourire de connivence. « Pour l'instant, disons que ça a plutôt avancé - plus, malheureusement, que ma mission officieuse... » Le regard sérieux d'Albus l'invita à poursuivre. « J'ai quand même pu établir qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose dans cette forêt : les autorités locales en sont persuadées, même si elles évitent de le dire. Ce sont des communautés magiques réduites et leurs moyens sont limités. Les rats qui disparaissent sont tous des rats masculins et adultes - dans la force de l'âge, m'a précisé un Auror bulgare. Le périmètre dans lequel ils disparaissent tend à augmenter, mais il est quand même très restreint. Les autorités déplorent, de plus, dans la même zone, une licorne morte… vidée de son sang… »

Albus leva brusquement la tête des notes qu'il s'était mis à prendre. Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard silencieux. Tuer une licorne était un acte sacrilège… mais le sang de licorne avait des propriétés que ne pouvaient qu'attirer les adeptes de la magie noire.

« Vous êtes allés voir sur place ? »

« J'ai essayé », regretta Remus. « Mais je n'ai pas réussi à aller très loin… D'abord, parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps - fouiller correctement cette forêt en aurait demandé trop… Ensuite, parce que personne n'a voulu me guider dans la zone la plus clairement touchée par des évènements curieux… »

« Ma lettre n'a pas suffi pour que les Aurors bulgares vous aident ? », l'interrompit Dumbledore.

« Les Aurors bulgares, Albus ? La petite dizaine d'hommes sous entraînés et sous équipés que j'ai rencontré à Sofia ? », commenta Remus avec un petit sourire désabusé. « Voilà un secteur où la coopération magique serait utile ! »

« C'est une idée, Remus, une bonne idée pour envoyer des gens de chez nous enquêter sans marcher ouvertement sur les plates-bandes bulgares… je la note ! »

Un éclair de satisfaction traversa le visage de Lupin – il aimait se sentir utile et efficace.

« Avez-vous vu, ou appris, quelque chose qui vous ait donné à penser que Peter », continua son ancien professeur après un instant de réflexion.

« Malheureusement non : les rats tendent à fuir cette forêt plutôt qu'autre chose », soupira Remus.

Albus hocha la tête, visiblement déçu.

« Nous n'avons pas d'autres pistes… En Transylvanie, les dates des premiers incidents coïncident avec la fuite de Pettigrow… et le fait qu'il s'agisse de rats… Sans compter la vision de Sybille… Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Remus : il y a de vrais voyants dans sa famille. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas que je vous rappelle ce qu'elle a vu une fois, mais j'en ai été le témoin direct», insista Albus. « Et puis, nulle part ailleurs, je n'ai vu de signes concordants… Pourtant, j'épluche personnellement tous les hiboux que nous recevons de la coopération magique ! »

« Je sais, Albus, je sais. »

Les deux hommes se laissèrent glisser dans un silence un peu triste mais confortable. Le bois craquait dans l'âtre. Mais la question vint :

« Remus… Je peux vous poser une question personnelle ? »

Lupin leva des yeux surpris vers son vieux professeur. Albus n'avait jamais évité les « questions personnelles » auparavant, ni il ne s'était senti obligé de demander l'autorisation de les poser… Remus haussa légèrement les sourcils.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire oui », décida Dumbledore avec un petit rire. Il laissa ses yeux courir dans les flammes du feu qui brûlait devant eux avant de continuer : « Je veux d'abord souligner combien vous m'avez impressionné ces cinq dernières années - en prenant votre place à Poudlard, en devenant aussi un père lucide et attentif pour Harry… Je n'en avais jamais douté mais vous m'avez impressionné… »

Remus hocha poliment la tête, mais une telle introduction l'inquiétait singulièrement. Avec Albus, il fallait s'attendre à tout ! D'autant plus qu'il semblait prendre des précautions avant de poser sa question !

« C'est certainement ces résultats exceptionnels qui m'ont conduit à penser que vous seriez capable de gérer un double de Sirius enfant… », continua Albus en le perçant cette fois de son regard.

Lupin se raidit légèrement. Il sentait maintenant confusément que Dumbledore allait lui reprocher quelque chose – avoir été son élève depuis près de vingt ans, l'avait au moins entraîné à sentir ce genre de chose !

« Mais, je m'inquiète », poursuivit Dumbledore et le sérieux de son regard confirma les soupçons de Lupin. « Remus, quelle est la nature de vos sentiments envers Cyrus ? »

« Mes sentiments, professeur ? », balbutia l'interpelé.

Dans les yeux du vieil homme, Lupin vit passer une once d'agacement, vite maîtrisé. Il eut un peu honte de jouer ainsi au chat et à la souris avec celui qui l'avait toujours honoré de sa confiance. Au fond de lui, il SAVAIT ce qu'Albus voulait dire.

« Bien, soyons spécifique… Quel rôle entendez-vous jouer auprès de lui ? »

« Moi ?… Le protéger… en attendant… »

« Le protéger ?», releva Albus. « Le protéger de QUOI exactement, Remus ? »

Remus se sentit d'un seul coup beaucoup plus jeune et inexpérimenté qu'il ne l'était effectivement. Albus partageait avec Minerva cette capacité à le remettre en quelques intonations de voix dans la position inconfortable d'un élève ignorant. Aucun des deux n'en abusait et Remus sentit d'autant plus que les reproches d'Albus allaient être importants.

« Professeur » répondit-il d'une voix humble. « Soyez plus direct, s'il vous plaît… Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de me rappeler les douze éléments des potions les plus courantes… »

Albus rit ouvertement à la comparaison.

« D'accord, d'accord… Excusez-moi, Remus…Comment dire… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous avez peur de vous occuper vraiment de Cyrus ? Voilà… est-ce assez direct ? »

Remus avait blêmi et c'était, en soi, une réponse.

« Pas vraiment ? »

« Remus, à votre tour, n'abusez pas de ma patience… Votre tête me dit que vous avez bien compris ce que je cherche à vous dire… Vous ne vous comportez pas avec Cyrus comme s'il était vraiment votre fils - Et ne commencez pas à me dire que rien n'est plus normal, puisqu'il ne l'est pas ! Je peux comprendre que vous préféreriez avoir Sirius en face de vous… Nous travaillons tous à rendre cela possible, mais Cyrus existe, Remus !», insista Albus.« Nous l'avons créé et nous ne pouvons pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas, comme si c'était simplement un ami d'Harry venu pour les vacances ou comme s'il n'était pas peut-être là pour rester ! »

Lupin frémit. Les paroles de Dumbledore étaient dures et véhémentes. Étonnamment dures et véhémentes. Presque blessantes. Mais il ne trouva rien à répondre parce qu'il savait que tout cela était vrai.

« Remus », reprit le vieil homme plus doucement, presque paternel. « Ne prenez pas ça comme un aveu de défaite de ma part… ou d'abandon… mais plutôt comme de l'extrême prudence… Imaginez que nous échouions - j'insiste sur le « nous » : je me sens complètement responsable de ces évènements… Cyrus va être dépositaire d'une double mémoire particulièrement explosive et d'aucun outil pour la maîtriser… sauf si VOUS lui apprenez à le faire"

«Moi ?»

«Je pense que vous êtes le SEUL à disposer des éléments pour le faire… Vous seul connaissez assez Sirius, son histoire, ses points forts et ses défauts… Vous seul pouvez rendre Cyrus capable d'en tirer partie… Mais pour ça, il faut prendre le risque de devenir son père… »

« Son père ! », balbutia Lupin toujours livide. _Comment peut-on être le « père » de son meilleur ami ?_

« Oui, Remus, son père… au moins pour un moment ! », confirma gravement le vieux sorcier.

oo

Quand il arriva à Poudlard, les paroles de Dumbledore tournaient encore dans sa tête. Elles lui laissaient un goût amer. Ainsi, malgré tous ses efforts, malgré tous ses progrès, il continuait inlassablement à se protéger contre les tempêtes affectives ? Il était trop lucide pour récuser cette accusation. Une partie de son cerveau plaidait seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas être parfait… il ne pouvait pas donner plus qu'il ne recevait… Et puis… devenir le père de Cyrus ? Était-ce possible ? Il était déjà le père de quelqu'un et il savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait envisager à la légère. On n'est pas un père à mi-temps. On s'engage, on paye de sa personne… Mais une autre voix en lui alors s'insurgea : Sirius ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? En laissant Cyrus – et Harry ! - se débrouiller seul avec sa double mémoire, ne le trahissait-il pas une nouvelle fois ? Oui mais devenir son père … ? Il soupira, indécis et mécontent contre lui-même.

Son humeur ne s'améliora pas en constatant la pile de courrier ouvert et annoté par Severus qui couvrait son bureau… - en trois semaines seulement ! Il avait parlé deux fois avec le maître de potion dans l'intervalle. « Rien qui ne puisse attendre ton retour », lui avait-il, à chaque fois, assuré.

« Espérons ! », grommela-t-il.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il prit une pincée de poudre et la jeta dans le feu et murmura : « Severus ». L'instant d'après le maître de potions se matérialisa dans l'âtre et le salua avec cette déférence outrée qu'il aimait à utiliser.

« M. le directeur ! »

« Bonjour Severus ! », répondit Remus, souriant vraiment pour la première fois depuis quelques heures.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Cinq secondes. »

Rogue eut un petit sourire appréciateur. « Ça te manque tant que ça ! »

« Non… sincèrement non, mais raison de plus pour ne pas y couper trop longtemps ! »

« Ah ? Eh, bien tout ceci est classé. La première pile, ce sont des lettres de parents qui se plaignent ou demandent des choses… J'en ai traité directement les trois quarts… J'ai répondu aux autres que j'attendais ton retour… »

« OK. » Remus souleva les parchemins et parcourut les lettres machinalement : des punitions contestées, des enfants malades, des sorties exceptionnelles…la routine !

« La deuxième, ce sont les habituelles lettres d'insultes au loup-garou… Honnêtement, je ne me rendais pas compter qu'il y en avait tant ! »

Remus s'autorisa un petit sourire sans même jeter un œil à la pile désignée. Il ne s'agaçait même plus du flux de courriers malveillants qui lui était chaque jour adressé depuis qu'Albus un jour lui avait montré le sien – trois fois plus important. Seuls ceux qui n'osaient rien n'étaient jamais critiqués !

« La troisième, ce sont des courriers du Ministère, de nouvelles directives – dont une sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons qui me concernent donc directement…Rien de très important…»

« Bon… finalement, la maison n'a pas brûlée ! », commenta-t-il.

Comme Severus ne répondait rien, Remus leva la tête, le cœur soudain plus rapide. Le regard indécis du maître de potions lui confirma ce que venait de lui murmurer son instinct.

« Quirrell ?»

« Ah oui, Quirrell…», reconnut Severus presque à contrecœur. « Eh bien, c'est aussi mauvais qu'on pouvait s'y attendre… sans surprise vraiment. »

Lupin sentit son angoisse s'ancrer plus profondément dans sa gorge.

« Harry ? »

« Les voyages ne sont pas bons pour la mémoire, visiblement. Tu sembles avoir oublié assez vite que tu as DEUX fils, Remus… », énonça Severus tout doucement – presque trop doucement.

Remus se raidit… La voix et le ton – et l'emploi de son prénom ! - étaient en eux-mêmes suffisamment inhabituels pour qu'ils signalent une intention particulière – _ Une précaution_, songea Lupin. Sans parler du sujet ! S'étaient-ils donné le mot avec Dumbledore ?

« Cyrus ? », murmura-t-il.

« En fait, Cyrus ET Harry », précisa Severus sans éviter son regard inquisiteur. « Un duo redoutable… Un duo qui m'en rappelle malheureusement de plus en plus un autre… »

Remus sentit son cœur accélérer encore et ses mains devenir moites.

« Raconte… »

« Hum…. Tu veux savoir quoi ? La liste est interminable : de l'impertinence à la désobéissance, de la disparition à l'opposition, de l'arrogance à la mauvaise foi… de la blague innocente à la méchanceté gratuite…Bien sûr, la majorité des élèves les adorent… Comme d'autres en leur temps… »

Lupin se força à respirer. Ça ne pouvait pas aller aussi mal !

« Mais ils sont de plus en plus incontrôlables… Minerva et moi avons essayé de raisonner Harry : nous n'avons pas réussi à obtenir plus de quarante-huit heures de calme…relatif», continua le sous-directeur en venant se planter face à lui, ouvertement curieux de sa réaction.

Remus soupira.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand je t'ai appelé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? »

Lupin déglutit avec peine et acquiesça. Même la magie ne permettait pas de combler l'absence – encore moins celle d'un parent responsable… Lily appelait ça « la preuve rassurante de la persistance de l'humanité », se rappela-t-il curieusement – c'était bien le moment de penser à Lily, tiens !

« Je vais leur parler… »

« Lupin… Mme Pomfrey et moi, nous sommes aussi de plus en plus inquiets de la santé de Cyrus», reprit Severus. «Je crois aussi que Black est de retour dans la mémoire de Cyrus… Je le soupçonne de dormir peu… en tout cas pas suffisamment pour un enfant en pleine croissance… De nouveau, il s'épuise - ce qui n'augmente pas son sens du danger ou de la discipline… »

De nouveau Remus ne sut que hocher la tête. Était-il capable de faire face à tout ça ? Il sentit le regard inquisiteur de Severus sur lui et se rebella.

« Je vais faire mon maximum ! » , gronda-t-il, n'essayant pas un instant de cacher son agacement. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Qu'il essaie lui d'élever des enfants magiques ! Qu'il la prenne, lui, cette responsabilité énorme !

Rogue le regarda une nouvelle fois avec surprise – peut-être inquiétude. Il hésita puis murmura cette phrase incroyable de mémoire de Poudlard : « Remus… tu devrais moins douter de toi. » Avant de sortir précipitamment.

ooo

Le plus jeune directeur de Poudlard depuis trois cents ans, lui, ne ressortit de son bureau que pour le déjeuner. Il n'avait vu personne d'autre le reste de la matinée. Il s'était même interdit d'aller marcher – pourtant l'envie ne lui manquait pas !– pour éviter de voir quelqu'un d'autres – professeurs, fils et élèves…. Il s'était attelé au courrier et avait répondu à toutes les lettres comme on s'enfuit. Il s'était noyé dans les affaires de Poudlard, pour échapper à ses propres angoisses.

Son entrée dans la Grande salle ne passa pas inaperçue. Et il sentit que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait été absent depuis trois semaines… Les regards étaient moins curieux qu'inquisiteurs. Les murmures allaient bon train… On s'attendait à qu'il fasse quelque chose… il le ressentait au plus profond de lui… Il rejoint pourtant comme s'il de rien était la table des professeurs, répondant d'un ton égal aux salutations qui étaient adressées. Il regarda de l'estrade la salle finir de se remplir et nota que ni Harry, ni Cyrus n'étaient encore là. Il inspira profondément. Il ne pourrait pas transiger plus longtemps, visiblement. Minerva vint s'asseoir à sa gauche et son regard fut plus éloquent qu'aucun discours.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent parmi les derniers, sautillant autour des leurs trois fauteurs de troubles préférés – Fred, George et Lee. Le petit groupe se figea quand ils le remarquèrent. Avant qu'ils n'aient décidé d'une marche à suivre, Severus apparut derrière eux et s'approcha. Remus comprit qu'il demandait à Cyrus et Harry de s'asseoir ailleurs qu'avec les Gryffondors. Il imagina que les frasques de ses « fils » avaient dû encore les rapprocher des trois fauteurs de troubles officiels de Poudlard. Il se demanda s'il devait aller les voir lui aussi puis décida que non. S'il pouvait éviter de devoir régler ça en public… ce serait quand même plus facile ! De nouveau, il soupira et croisa le regard affreusement compréhensif de Minerva.

Harry et Cyrus hésitèrent, échangèrent un regard, puis se dirigèrent de concert vers la table des Serpentards. Cette décision provoqua évidemment un silence stupéfait dans la Grande salle. Severus qui était encore à mi-chemin de l'estrade tourna son regard vers Remus qui n'arriva pas à se décider à intervenir. D'un petit signe de la main, il lui demanda de les laisser faire, tout en luttant pour ne pas rougir sous les regards surpris conjugués des professeurs et des élèves. Mais Harry et Cyrus, eux, ne semblèrent pas s'inquiéter un instant de l'opinion de Remus. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement à la table des Serpentards malgré les regards soupçonneux et hostiles que les élèves leur lancèrent.

« Bonjour à tous ! », lança Cyrus à genoux sur le banc.

Harry se contenta de sourire tout en s'asseyant à côté de Marcus Flint qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Les préfets de Serpentards échangèrent des regards indécis puis décidèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas leur interdire de venir avec eux maintenant que leur directeur de maison les avait laissés faire. Les conversations reprirent doucement, les élèves se servirent, des assiettes apparurent devant Harry et Cyrus qui échangèrent un regard ravi. Poudlard leur appartenait !

Le repas était déjà bien avancé – sans qu'aucun Serpentard ne leur ait adressé la parole - quand Cyrus sortit de la poche de sa robe une boîte de carton percée de trous. Le regard d'Harry s'affola un peu mais il n'osa pas intervenir. Après tout, il leur avait fallu une semaine entière pour rassembler ces araignées, et ils savaient qu'elles ne pourraient rester vivantes beaucoup plus longtemps en captivité… Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas prévu que Remus serait déjà revenu… Est-ce que Severus s'était déjà plaint d'eux ? Harry ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, mais il pensait aussi que Remus était particulièrement indulgent avec Cyrus – ou avec Sirius…- et il espérait que cela tempèrerait sa colère.

Il haussa les épaules avec fatalisme, et Cyrus prit cela pour un assentiment. Il jeta la boîte en l'air et quand elle explosa sur la table, des dizaines de minuscules acromentulas s'en échappèrent dans tous les sens. Les premières années de Serpentards hurlèrent. Certains élèves montèrent debout sur leur banc, d'autres carrément s'enfuir dans tous les sens. Un petit groupe de septièmes années et les préfets lancèrent une série de sorts plus ou moins utiles et maîtrisés : « Impedita ! » « arachnae repellis ! » « Stupefix ! »

La plus grande confusion gagna très rapidement les autres tables alors que Rogue, McGonagall, Lupin, Quirrell et Hagrid se précipitaient - les quatre premiers leur baguette à la main.

« Mes petites… mes petites », balbutia le demi-géant…essayant d'attraper avec ses grosses mains le maximum d'araignées. Quirrell et Minerva l'aidaient de leur mieux en les stupéfixant.

Rogue réussit à rassembler les élèves de sa maison à une extrémité de la table et à ramener le calme dans le réfectoire. Remus, lui, avait fondu sur Harry et Cyrus qui avaient – prudemment – cherché à profiter de la confusion pour sortir de la salle. Il les attrapa chacun par un bras.

« Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? »

Cyrus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma quand il croisa le regard suppliant d'Harry.

« Vous mériteriez… », commença Remus, tremblant de rage contenue. «Allez dans votre chambre, tout de suite ! »

Avec un timide hochement de tête, Harry saisit le bras de Cyrus et le tira vers l'aile des professeurs avant que Remus n'ait besoin de répéter son ordre - ou pire. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, ils n'avaient pas échangé une parole depuis la Grande salle mais chacun pour des raisons différentes. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu se mettre dans autant d'ennuis alors que Cyrus se discourait sur comment ils auraient pu mieux utiliser le potentiel de désordre que représentaient les acromentulas. Logiquement, en arrivant à l'appartement, le premier se dirigea droit vers leur chambre quand le second se jeta sur le canapé en soupirant comme s'il venait de perdre un match de Quidditch. Harry s'arrêta :

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

« B'en… rien… » constata Cyrus, l'air étonné.

« Tu ferais mieux de venir ! »

« Où ça ? »

« Il a dit 'dans votre chambre', Cyrus ! », rappela Harry nerveusement.

« Oh, c'est pareil ! »

«Écoute, Cyrus, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'en rajouter », estima Harry, paniqué par la réaction de son frère adoptif. « Dans ces moments là, faut pas grand-chose pour qu'il explose ! », ajouta-t-il, exprimant ses craintes à haute voix.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Cyrus, tu vas comprendre bien assez vite ! Viens! », répéta Harry, ne sachant pas trop comment le mettre en garde. Visiblement son frère n'avait pas vraiment une image de ce que pouvait être un parent en colère… pourtant, il lui avait dit que Sirius lui parlait, songea-t-il. « Cyrus… Sirius avait des parents, non ? »

« Il ne m'en a jamais parlé », répondit son frère sans sembler le moins du monde faire une connexion entre la question et la situation présente.

« Ah… Écoute, fais moi confiance et viens ! », insista Harry. L'idée que Remus les trouve dans le salon, qu'ils ajoutent ainsi une désobéissance à un ordre direct à tout le reste, lui était totalement insupportable.

«Si tu veux », soupira Cyrus en se levant.

S'il le suivit dans la chambre, il se jeta ensuite sur son lit avec un magazine de Quidditch que Harry trouva tout aussi déplacé que sa prétention antérieure à rester dans le salon. Incapable de trouver les mots pour le dire, Harry finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son frère. Il sentait sa gorge se serrer à chaque fois que le regard assassin de son père lui revenait en mémoire. Vraiment, il ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient s'en tirer cette fois !

« Tu crois qu'il va venir dans longtemps ? », demanda tout d'un coup Cyrus en bâillant. « On va pas l'attendre tout l'après-midi ! »

« Il viendra toujours trop vite », répondit sombrement Harry. Devant le regard surpris de son « frère », il explosa : « Enfin Cyrus, tu imagines quoi, qu'il va nous féliciter ? »

« On dirait que tu as peur ? »

Harry soupira rageusement : Cyrus était totalement exaspérant parfois ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma précipitamment en entendant la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Les pas se dirigèrent droit sur leur chambre, et c'est avec une appréhension non dissimulée qu'il vit entrer son père dans leur chambre. Remus les contempla longuement immobile sur le pas de la porte, et ses yeux parurent glacés de colère à Harry. Quand il finit par décider de s'asseoir sur l'autre lit, il laissa à dessein le silence perdurer, se demandant encore comment il allait mener cette conversation… Percevant la tension présente dans l'air, Cyrus avait fini par se redresser et s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, mais il avait l'air plus curieux qu'inquiet - Harry lui au moins ne semblait pas se faire d'illusions.

_Il ressemble TROP à Sirius_, pensa d'abord Remus nerveusement, _je n'y arriverai jamais ! Dis-toi que c'est le fils de Sirius… dis-toi que tu en es responsable… dis-toi ce que tu veux, mais fais face !_ » - s'admonesta-t-il. La mauvaise conscience d'Harry l'aida à sortir de cette introspection hasardeuse.

« Papa, nous sommes désolés... »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Ça faisait longtemps, hein Harry, que tu ne m'avais pas servi ça ! Et alors, maintenant que tu es désolé, je fais quoi, moi ? Je te pardonne, c'est ça ? », explosa Remus avec un peu de soulagement. Le plus dur était de faire le premier pas !

Harry piqua immédiatement du nez, mais Cyrus continuait de les observer avec une curiosité détachée non dissimulée, comme si la conversation ne le concernait pas. Mais, Remus se tourna vers lui, et l'enfant croisa pour la première fois les yeux de Lupin en colère. Cette expérience – impressionnante en elle-même – réveilla une image floue dans sa mémoire. Sirius quelque part dans sa tête lui murmura : _Hum, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, Cyrus, mais là, il est hors de lui… aussi dangereux que rare ! - Que dois-je faire ? - Hum, difficile à dire… sans doute, faire comme Harry ! J'espère qu'il sait le prendre dans un moment comme celui-là. _Obéissant à ce conseil, Cyrus baissa donc aussitôt les yeux - pour la première fois devant quiconque depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans la forêt amazonienne. Profitant de ce résultat inédit, Lupin demanda de sa voix la plus coupante :

« Est-ce que l'un de vous d'eux pour me donner UNE bonne raison pour avoir provoqué les larmes de Hagrid, hein ? »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un furtif regard embarrassé. Ils n'avaient pas anticipé que Hagrid serait aussi choqué qu'ils aient capturé et lâché dans le château des acromentula. Aucun des d'eux ne pouvait dire qu'il était fier de ce résultat-là. En fait, rien ne s'était réellement passé comme ils l'avaient imaginé. Même la panique n'avait pas été aussi satisfaisante qu'ils l'avaient anticipée. Remus n'attendit pas leur réponse :

« Ce que l'on m'a raconté sur vous depuis ce matin avait déjà suffi à me mettre en colère… Mais là, trahir ainsi la confiance d'une des personnes les plus gentilles de toute cette équipe… de quelqu'un qui se ferait tuer pour vous – et vous le savez ! », insista Remus, sentant ses arguments se construire. « Trahir quelqu'un qui vous a visiblement emmené dans un des endroits les plus secrets de la forêt magique pour vous montrer une des choses auxquelles il tient le plus au monde… - pour que vous vous en serviez pour une blague aussi dangereuse que stupide et inutile ! Là vraiment, je ne trouve aucune raison d'être clément ou compréhensif… Visiblement, je l'ai déjà été trop longtemps ! »

Harry sentit ses yeux le piquer. Il n'avait pas mérité souvent une telle réprimande de la part de son père. L'été dernier, il savait qu'il lui avait fait peur par sa désobéissance et il n'avait pas été aussi virulent. Il pouvait lire une profonde déception quand les yeux de Remus se posaient sur lui, et ça suffisait à lui fendre le cœur. Cyrus, lui, avait dépassé sa surprise initiale pour découvrir les affres de la culpabilité. Mais Lupin n'en avait pas fini avec eux.

« Parlons maintenant de votre cible : les Serpentards ! Oh combien facile et oh combien stupide ! Vous cherchez quoi ? A vous mettre toute la maison à dos ? Es-tu si sûr Harry de la maison dans laquelle tu iras l'année prochaine ? Et même si tu n'es pas à Serpentard, ce que je te souhaite après une provocation comme celle d'aujourd'hui, te crois-tu à l'abri de toute vengeance ? Quand tu seras un élève COMME LES AUTRES, tu crois qu'ils vont se gêner ? Tu te crois le seigneur de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Si malin, si protégé ! C'est comme ça que je t'ai élevé Harry ? Pour que tu te prennes pour plus que tu n'es ? Tu as survécu à Voldemort, Harry, mais parce que tes parents se sont sacrifiés pour toi ! Tu es le meilleur en potions, parce que Severus t'a tout appris ! Tu connais les passages du château, parce que tu as grandi ici ! Vraiment quel mérite ! »

Son fils piqua un peu plus du nez devant l'orage. Il savait d'expérience qu'il fallait laisser Remus parler le plus possible, éviter de l'interrompre - de toutes façons, il n'aurait rien trouvé à répliquer ! Comment répliquer ? « Non, je ne me crois pas au dessus des règles… ? Hum…enfin pas trop... » En tout cas, devant Lupin hors de lui, pas du tout ! « J'ai voulu faire plaisir à Cyrus ? » Une autre mauvaise excuse… Remus s'était au contraire attendu à ce qu'il le canalise, et il le savait.

« Maintenant Cyrus, regarde-moi.», continua Lupin, à peine moins véhément. « Je ne sais pas si Sirius t'a poussé à agir - je ne veux même pas le savoir ! Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne changerait rien à ma colère contre toi : tu as maintenant la force de décider par toi-même, Cyrus. Comme Harry, tu n'es au-dessus d'aucune règle : tu dois respecter les professeurs de cette école, les elfes, le personnel dans son ensemble – même Rusard ! Tu dois aussi respecter les élèves qui ne sont ni des souffre-douleur ni des faire-valoir, du grand Cyrus ! Je ne sais pas quelle mémoire d'autorité tu as, mais je te préviens que tu vas apprendre à respecter la mienne… que ça te plaise ou pas ! »

Harry vit le désarroi s'installer dans les yeux de Cyrus pour qui Remus avait pour l'instant été un rempart compréhensif contre le monde extérieur. Un instant, il s'en félicita, mais son père se tournait de nouveau vers lui :

« Et j'ai du mal à croire que tu aies pu penser, Harry, que je vous laisserais éternellement faire - je sais que j'ai été très permissif pendant les vacances mais je pensais que tu avais compris pourquoi, que tu étais assez grand pour comprendre que c'était en réponse à une situation exceptionnelle… et arrête de regarder tes chaussures, à la fin ! Aies un peu le courage de tes actes ! »

Harry leva prudemment la tête. Comme Remus continuait de la foudroyer du regard en silence, il murmura.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Bien sûr, tu as raison… Si je dis que je suis désolé, tu me dis que c'est trop facile ! Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? »

« Si j'ai raison, comme tu le dis, Harry, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas arrêté AVANT ? Quand Severus et Minerva te l'ont demandé, par exemple ? », questionna âprement Remus, parce que c'était finalement cette part-là qui l'inquiétait le plus pour le long terme. Et la menace arriva sans qu'il y ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir : « Si tu es incapable de reconnaître leur autorité, Harry, l'année prochaine tu pars à Beaux-Bâtons - au moins, tu auras à faire à de nouvelles têtes ! »

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Depuis presque six ans maintenant, Remus lui avait tout le temps juré qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Et là, il annonçait tranquillement – façon de parler ! - qu'il allait l'envoyer dans une autre école ! Son père en avait-il tellement assez de lui ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il mordit sa langue pour leur résister. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour aussi se sentir aussi malheureux.

« Papa », implora-t-il timidement. « Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! Mais, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas aller loin de toi ! »

Remus cacha son émotion au plus profond de lui - comme si lui souhaitait voir partir Harry ! - et se tourna vers l'enfant qui était maintenant son deuxième fils adoptif et qu'il avait trop négligé.

« Nous verrons. Et toi, Cyrus, est-ce que tu comprends POURQUOI je suis en colère ? »

Le jeune garçon parut considérer longtemps sa réponse et soupira même avant d'articuler presque à contrecœur : « Sirius dit qu'il m'avait prévenu. »

Remus eut plus de mal à cacher sa surprise, cette fois. Ainsi Rogue avait raison ? Sirius était revenu, mais visiblement Cyrus gardait le contrôle puisqu'il était allé contre l'avis de Sirius… _Quelle drôle d'expérience, ça devait être !_

« Ce n'était pas ma question, Cyrus ! », se reprit-il néanmoins – étonné lui-même d'en être capable.

« Ah… heu, oui… on ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi - c'est ce que dit Sirius ! », reformula l'enfant, avec l'air de sincèrement vouloir faire la bonne réponse cette fois.

Mais la mention directe de Sirius coupa le souffle de Remus qui dut se forcer à continuer : « Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu ne veux pas ? », proposa Cyrus.

« C'est tout ? »

« Parce que… ça a fait de la peine à Hagrid ? », essaya l'enfant, après réflexion.

« Mieux», reconnut Remus, « mais encore ? »

Cyrus regarda le plafond étoilé comme à la recherche d'une réponse.

« Parce que… parce que… parce qu'on est pas les chefs ? »

Remus se mordit les joues pour garder son sérieux. _Si c'est toi qui lui souffles de telles réponses, Patmol, le jour où je t'ai enfin vraiment en face de moi, je te casse la gueule !_ Puis il songea que d'être emprisonné dans le corps d'un enfant qui ne l'écoutait pas était peut-être une punition suffisante.

« Disons ça comme ça, Cyrus. Je préfèrerais que tu en viennes à penser que même si tu étais le « chef », tu ne pourrais pas pour autant faire TOUT que ce que tu as envie de faire… Mais j'imagine que nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler », conclut-il, conscient de ce à quoi ces derniers mots l'engageaient.

Les grands yeux sombres le dévisagèrent un instant puis se fermèrent en signe d'assentiment. Lupin reprit son souffle, avant d'enchaîner, d'une voix plus calme :

« Bien sûr, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça : ce soir, vous irez vous excuser auprès d'Hagrid pour avoir trahi sa confiance… »

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, relativement convaincus que cette partie-là était inévitable.

«…et auprès de tous les Serpentards pour être venus ainsi les provoquer stupidement - ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry, j'aurais pu trouver pire en cherchant bien ! »

Ses fils adoptifs échangèrent un regard sombre, imaginant sans doute l'accueil qu'allait leur réserver la maison vert et argent, mais ils opinèrent nerveusement.

« Je veux aussi que vous présentiez des excuses à Severus et Minerva pour avoir autant abuser de leur patience en mon absence », continua Remus, avec l'étrange impression qu'il se grondait lui-même en même temps : comment avait-il pu penser qu'il ne devrait pas faire plus que s'occuper de la santé de Cyrus ? Comment avait-il pu charger Harry d'autant de responsabilités ? Comment avait-il pu attendre que Severus le lui montre ? « Vous mangez à la table des professeurs et vous êtes privés d'entraînement de Quidditch jusqu'à nouvel ordre», ajouta-t-il, réfléchissant rapidement aux termes qu'il allait imposés, «et cette semaine, vous resterez avec moi les après-midi - le temps qu'Hagrid fasse oublier à Aragog votre traîtrise… »

A chaque phrase, Cyrus et Harry semblaient s'être un peu plus recroquevillés sur le lit et ils avaient frémi au mot "traîtrise". S'il se refusait à utiliser la légilimencie sur les enfants, Remus jugea qu'il avait quand même fait son effet à la fin de son énumération. Était-ce suffisant ? Préférant en faire un peu trop cette fois que pas assez, Remus inspira profondément et vint s'accroupir devant les deux garçons :

« Regarde- moi bien tous les deux », commença-t-il plus doucement. Il attendit qu'ils aient obéi pour continuer - un peu de solennité ne pouvait pas faire de mal. « Ceci est mon premier ET dernier avertissement. Je promets au premier de vous deux que je reprends à se croire à dessus de toute règle, une fessée dont il se rappellera longtemps…Suis-je clair ? »

Harry ne sembla pas douter de la réalité de la menace, mais elle dut toucher son orgueil car il dut visiblement se forcer pour acquiescer. A ses côtés, Cyrus, clairement horrifié par l'écroulement de son impunité, hoqueta : « Une fessée ? »

« Demande donc à Sirius », répliqua Remus, en se relevant pour cacher le mélange compliqué de remords et d'envie de rire qui le tenaillait. Il était temps de faire face et d'oublier des réflexes adolescents de connivence et de laisser-faire. « Je tiens toujours mes promesses… »

ooooo

Ensuite, ensuite… je crois que ça s'appelle « la construction de la confiance »…


	28. La construction de la confiance

**Entre Lune et Étoile  
**

Merci à Camille, Alana et Nana pour leur relecture attentive ! Merci Dina d'avoir pris la suite en 2010 !

**28. Confiance en construction**

Remus ne s'était pas contenté de « parler » à Harry et Cyrus après cet incident. Il avait mis fin à ces étranges vacances qui duraient depuis l'arrivée du second et cessé de les observer pour s'imposer dans leur quotidien. Il avait patiemment mais fermement rappelé - ou expliqué, quand Cyrus avait eu l'air totalement abasourdi par le principe - les règles du jeu. En deux jours, l'aîné avait compris le message, rattrapé son retard dans ses devoirs et repris un comportement plus conforme à ce que Remus lui avait inculqué.  
«Je savais que ça ne durerait pas » , avait-il même avoué un soir où Remus était venu dire que si il entendait encore un seul bruit dans leur chambre, il élevait un mur pour la couper en deux. Remus y avait presque entendu du soulagement.  
Mais son "petit frère" avait plus longtemps opposé un air sidéré au fait qu'on ne courre pas dans les couloirs, qu'on doive dire où on est, arrêter d'espionner les élèves en utilisant les passages secrets (ou pire leur verser des verres d'eau sur la tête) ou se coucher à une heure raisonnable. Rattrapé par ses premières réserves, Remus en était venu à sincèrement craindre que Sirius n'explose et bouscule Cyrus pour venir lui dire à lui de le laisser vivre comme il l'entendait. Mais comme pour confirmer que l'époque restait aux surprises sans fin, ce n'était pas ce qui s'était produit.

Un matin, sans que rien de spécial ne puisse l'expliquer, Cyrus avait semblé décider exactement le contraire. Il avait pris sa main pour traverser la Grande salle et s'asseoir à côté de lui à la table des professeurs. Le geste lui avait rappelé Harry plus jeune, intimidé par tant de visages curieux, sauf que là, il sentait que ça tenait de l'affirmation plutôt que de la crainte. Cyrus avait ensuite semblé saisir chaque occasion qui se présentait de se mettre sur ses genoux, de poser sa tête sur son épaule ou de lui demander son avis ou des explications sur tout ou rien. Là encore, les neuf ans et demi de l'enfant et les forces adultes qu'il contenait auraient dû induire un tout autre comportement. Remus ne pouvait pas dire que cette évolution ne l'avait pas troublé - même Harry avait froncé les sourcils, mais peut-être y avait-il là un élan de jalousie. Et puis, il avait entendu la demande d'un enfant jeune encore et qui voulait avoir un père. Il ne savait pas ce que Sirius en disait - sans doute pas grand-chose, sinon l'enfant n'aurait pas autant persisté... mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sû tout le monde - même l'intéressé - semblait lui conseiller d'installer les choses dans la durée, comme si Cyrus « était là pour rester », Remus avait décidé d'occuper l'enfant en lui faisant suivre un enseignement de base – lire, écrire, compter… – comme il l'avait fait avec Harry avant lui. Comme toute chose apprise par Sirius, les connaissances étaient là, en Cyrus, et ne demandaient qu'à être éveillées. Fort de cette progression rapide, Remus lui avait demandé s'il avait envie d'être initié à d'autres matières. A sa plus grande surprise, l'enfant avait répondu : « Comme Harry… le latin et les potions. »

« Tu peux choisir autre chose, Cyrus, tu sais ? »

« Non. Je veux faire comme Harry. Et Sirius dit qu'il y connaît rien, et que ça l'intéressera ! »

« Cyrus, je voudrais que tu cesses de dire son nom tout le temps… »

« Ah ! Pardon, Papa… j'avais oublié !», s'était excusé son petit lutin brun - comme il en était venu à l'appeler - en se jetant dans ses bras pour bonne mesure.

Remus avait pris lui-même en charge le latin – d'abord parce que Minerva n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un nouvel élève débutant et ensuite parce qu'il voulait avoir l'occasion d'être seul avec lui pour essayer de mieux comprendre comment Cyrus et sa double mémoire fonctionnait. « Vous seul pouvez l'aider à en tirer partie », avait dit Dumbledore. Pour l'instant, Lupin se demandait s'il était seulement capable de saisir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Comment rendre l'expérience de Sirius utile à Cyrus ? La question était ouverte et Remus continuait d'espérer qu'ils ne se faisaient pas collectivement plus de mal que de bien.

Il avait donc été étonné que Severus paraisse suffisamment soutenir les nouveaux arrangements pour accepter Cyrus dans sa classe comme il avait pris Harry deux ans plus tôt. Remus n'aurait pas parié que l'expérience dure plus d'une semaine mais il avait été une nouvelle fois surpris. Cyrus semblait content de ce qu'il faisait là-bas, content de rencontrer d'autres élèves comme de préparer des potions. Et Severus ne s'était pas plaint. Un soir où ils étaient les deux derniers seuls dans la salle des professeurs, Remus décida néanmoins d'en avoir le coeur net :

« Severus, un instant !»

Le maître de potions allait sortir. Il se retourna pour faire face à Lupin.

« M. le directeur ? »

Toujours poli, toujours froid, toujours formel. Toujours Severus.

« Ils sont tous partis, Severus », essaya Lupin.

Le professeur Rogue se raidit plutôt qu'il ne se détendit à ces paroles et attendit dans un silence poli. Remus soupira.

« Je vois. Tu n'as pas envie d'être amical avec moi, ce soir… »

« Amical, Lupin ? »

« Tu sais, comme les fois où tu perds la tête et que tu te rappelles subitement de mon prénom… ou que tu me parles d'éducation… », se moqua gentiment Remus. Devant le regard outré se son adjoint il reprit rapidement « C'est pas grave, Severus : je ne voudrais surtout pas entamer ta cuirasse, même si elle doit être bien lourde parfois… »

Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face et la nuit de Poudlard offrait à leur silence le plus absolu des écrins.

« Lupin… il est très tard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un nouvel ami à sortir de prison ? Une fille non déclarée peut-être ? », finit par demander Rogue d'un ton acide.

Remus préféra rire.

« Franchement, tu baisses, Severus ! Comment espères-tu encore me vexer avec des remarques aussi faciles ? Allons… Non, je voulais juste… solliciter une entrevue particulière avec le professeur de potions de mon plus jeune fils… »

« Cyrus ? »

« Promis, Severus, je n'en ai pas d'autres… que je sache… »

« Eh bien, ça peut aller », annonça Rogue, après un instant de réflexion

« C'est tout ? », s'étonna ouvertement Remus.

Severus eut un sourire fugitif.

« Cyrus… Cyrus a une étonnante capacité à détourner les potions - ce qui en dit beaucoup sur sa compréhension des mécanismes en œuvre… Comment dire…Nous divergeons sur les fins… pas sur les moyens ».

Lupin le dévisagea. Faisait-il allusion à LEUR conversation sur les fins et les moyens quelques mois auparavant ? Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Severus était depuis longtemps passé maître dans l'utilisation de multiples niveaux de langages. Voulait-il alors dire qu'il se sentait proche de Cyrus ?

« Bien. Je suppose que je dois me réjouir », finit par commenter Remus prudemment.

« Lupin… ce n'est pas une faveur que je te fais… S'il était ingérable, je ne l'accepterais pas en classe. J'ai encore les moyens de prévenir ses petites inventions, ça ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître leur habileté… »

« Ne me dis pas qu'il se débrouille mieux qu'Harry ? »

« Différemment. Harry aime apprendre et faire, Cyrus aime comprendre et imaginer de nouvelles choses. »

_Et Severus en vient à apprécier chez Cyrus ce qu'il détestait chez Sirius - une belle intelligence et une audace incroyable en matière d'expérience !_ songea avec stupeur Remus. La vie était décidément surprenante !

« Heureusement nous avons eu la présence d'esprit de les mettre dans des cours différents », commenta-t-il simplement. Il ne s'agissait pas de refroidir la bonne volonté de son adjoint !

« Je ne saurais mieux dire, M. le directeur », commenta froidement Rogue, qui avait repris le masque le plus distant qu'il avait dans sa panoplie de méchant maître de potions.

_Bien sûr… il est tout sauf bête… Il est bien conscient qu'il est en train de pardonner à Sirius_, comprit Remus, qui ne trouva rien de plus à dire tellement les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comprendrait-il un jour vraiment ce qui motivait cet homme ? La défense de la magie blanche ? L'autonomie de Poudlard ? La loyauté envers Dumbledore ? Un peu de tout ça ? Quoiqu'il en soit, son manque de rancune envers les deux enfants ne cessait de le surprendre.

Le retour en classe de potions d'Harry en avait été presque caricatural. Il s'était installé calmement au premier rang, à côté de Cho Chang avant que Severus n'arrive. Quand le maître de potions avait, à son habitude, surgi en claquant la porte dans la classe, Harry s'était promis d'accepter sans broncher toutes les remarques qu'il pourrait faire. Et il avait eu bien besoin de cette promesse faite à lui-même !

« M. Potter-Lupin ! Assis, à l'heure et au premier rang ! », avait immédiatement grincé Rogue dès qu'il était arrivé à son niveau.

Avisant le rouleau de parchemin qu'Harry, comme ses condisciples, avait posé au coin de son bureau, il continua de la même voix acide : « Et il a même fait ses devoirs ! Absolument incroyable ! Que vous arrive-t-il, Potter-Lupin ? Une résolution tardive ? Un retour de conscience ? Ou simplement celui de votre père ? »

Les yeux noirs de Severus s'étaient arrêtés sur lui à la fin de sa tirade. Ignorant volontairement les murmures et les regards des Serdaigles autour de lui, Harry avait baissé simplement les yeux et murmuré :

« Je vous demande pardon, professeur… »

Pour s'entendre répondre ces paroles qui lui avaient serré le cœur :

« Vous pouvez, Potter-Lupin, vous pouvez ! Je ne sais pas si mes collègues français vous auraient accepté si facilement de nouveau dans leurs cours…. »

Ainsi Remus et lui en avaient discuté ? Pour Harry, la menace de ne PAS faire ses études à Poudlard prenait une réalité par trop effrayante. Il sentit le regard interrogateur et désolé de Cho sur lui mais n'osa même pas tourner la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient trop brûlants pour qu'il autorise quiconque à les contempler !

Un moment après, Rogue expliquant des choses à un groupe de l'autre côté de la classe, elle en avait profité pour lui glisser :

« Il y va un peu fort quand même…Tu es toujours venu en cours ! »

« C'est pas grave… C'est de bonne guerre, j'imagine », avait répondu Harry dans un souffle – convaincu que Severus ne lui tolèrerait aucun bavardage.

Jusqu'à la fin, le maître de potions avait été sur son dos, critiquant sa potion – qui avait pourtant la couleur verte émeraude et la consistance sirupeuse qu'il avait indiquées -, ignorant ses tentatives de répondre à des questions auxquelles personnes d'autre que lui, pourtant, ne connaissait de réponse et lui imposant, tout à fait arbitrairement, de nettoyer le sol de la classe devant l'estrade avant de partir. Ce traitement avait eu le mérite de lui attirer la sympathie de la majeure partie de la classe – pourtant habituellement réservée vis-à-vis du fils aîné du directeur. Harry n'avait pas bronché, espérant qu'il payait ainsi d'un coup tout ce que Severus pouvait avoir à lui reprocher.

Il n'avait levé les yeux qu'en voyant les robes soyeuses du maître de potion au bout de sa serpillière.

« Harry… ça ira, merci »

L'enfant s'était relevé et avait fait face avec un peu de suspicion au professeur qui tenait un échantillon de sa potion à la main.

« En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'est pas si ratée… elle est même acceptable… mais… hum…j'espère que ces bonnes résolutions vont durer ! »

« Oui, professeur », assura Harry avec un petit sourire. Il n'en avait jamais espéré autant aussi vite.

« Ce serait vraiment dommage, Harry. » Les yeux de Severus, eux, ne souriaient pas.

« Oui, professeur », répondit-il cette fois très sérieusement.

Le regard de Severus s'était posé sur lui avec moins de dureté.

« Allez, file ! »

Remus savait que cette conversation – pour minimaliste qu'elle soit ! - avait beaucoup compté pour Harry et avait contribué à l'encourager à se montrer digne de confiance. Bien sûr, ils continuaient à s'entendre - trop bien ! - avec Cyrus pour provoquer des petites pagailles dans les couloirs, chevaucher des balais aux limites de la pesanteur, ou convaincre Hagrid de les emmener au plus profond de la forêt magique... mais Remus ne se voyait les priver de cette complicité. Et puis, même là, ils avaient même su l'étonner en vainquant totalement le ressentiment du garde chasse d'avoir révéler la présence d'accromentula à tout Poudlard – même si toute l'école n'avait pas compris, l'ensemble des professeurs et un certains nombres d'élèves maintenant savaient. Harry avait d'ailleurs dû s'armer de la plus grande patience pour tenir tête aux jumeaux Weasley qui avaient essayé, par la persuasion et la menace, de savoir d'où venaient ces « drôles » d'araignées. « Fred et George, je vous en prie, arrêtez… je ne PEUX rien dire ! », avait-il répété inlassablement, précisant à chaque fois, avant même que quelqu'un ne l'envisage, « …et Cyrus non plus !»

Et Remus avait aussi vu ce dernier faire des efforts inédits et méritoires pour essayer d'effacer la première impression qu'il avait créée. C'était notamment Cyrus qui avait réussi à faire sortir le demi-géant de la réserve peinée où il restait enfermé, bien après que Remus les eut autorisé à reprendre leurs activités de soins aux créatures magiques avec lui. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans ce silence lourd qui marquait maintenant leurs après-midi, Cyrus avait brusquement accéléré jusqu'à dépasser le garde chasse et se placer face à lui. Interloqué, Hagrid s'était arrêté et avait contemplé le jeune garçon de toute sa hauteur.

« Hagrid », avait commencé celui-ci de sa voix aiguë. « Nous avons été stupides et nous méritons que vous soyez en colère… nous ne savons pas quoi faire pour nous faire pardonner… »

Le demi-géant avait été embarrassé. Il n'était pas habitué à parler si ouvertement de ses sentiments et les deux jeunes garçons – deux orphelins qui grandissaient dans un château qui était un monde en soi avec un statut bizarre - avaient toujours attiré son affection. Il savait après tout ce qu'il en était d'être seul et différent – quelques en soient les raisons !

Harry avait senti que la franchise de Cyrus portait. Il avait rejoint son frère – il n'imaginait plus un instant qu'un VRAI frère eut été différent - et avait levé lui aussi des yeux implorants vers Hagrid.

« Hagrid… vous avez toujours été mon…mon ami, et je sais que j'aurais du comprendre que vous auriez de la peine… Papa dit que ça ne sert à rien d'être désolé… mais je le suis ! Si je pouvais revenir en arr' »

« Bon, bon, ça suffit, ça suffit…hein », avait coupé Hagrid, sa grosse voix cachant avec difficulté son émotion. « Les enfants font des bêtises… tous… Moi, le premier ! N'en parlons plus ! »

Bref, Remus avait vu ses fils réussir à se faire plus ou moins pardonner par tout le château de leurs débordements de début d'année. S'il n'avait pas relâché pour autant sa surveillance, il sentait que sa colère avait eu des effets certains et qu'il n'était pas loin de pouvoir de nouveau leur faire plus confiance… Mais, voir Severus aller dans ce sens ne cessait de le surprendre. D'un certain coté, il y puisait une force nouvelle qui le faisait espérer, au-delà de toute raison, qu'ils parviendraient à venir à bout de toutes les épreuves qui les séparaient encore de la réhabilitation de Sirius. D'un autre, cette bonne volonté était tellement contraire à ce qu'il savait du ressentiment de Severus envers James et Sirius… qu'elle l'inquiétait. « Et, c'est moi que Dumbledore veut faire passer pour un rêveur ? Mais celui qui veut changer le passé, c'est Severus ! » C'est sur cette pensée étrange qu'il quitta ce soir là le maître de potions qui était arrivé devant sa porte.

ooo

« Tiens, mais qui voilà ! »

« Les louveteaux ! »

« T'es sûr ? Z'ont pas de trop grosses dents pourtant ! »

Harry et Cyrus s'étaient arrêtés net au niveau du terrain de Quidditch. Ils faisaient face à trois membres de l'équipe de Serpentard qui revenaient visiblement de leur entraînement. Le soir était sur le point de tomber et ils se hâtaient de retourner vers le château pour dîner. Hormis les Serpentards, l'endroit était désert. _Ça ne peut pas se présenter plus mal_, jugea Harry. Cyrus lui lança un regard interrogateur. Depuis la magistrale engueulade de Remus, il laissait souvent Harry décider de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ou ne pas faire. Il insistait beaucoup moins qu'avant quand son grand frère jugeait l'entreprise trop risquée. _Et là tant mieux_, pensa Harry, _parce que va falloir la jouer finement !_

« Excuse-nous, Marcus », commença-t-il calmement, « nous devons rentrer. »

« Vous avez vu ? Font moins les malins quand y'a personne pour les défendre ! », répondit l'interpellé, déclenchant immédiatement les rires de soutien des deux autres. « Alors, pas d'araignées dans les poches ? Pas d'Hagrid dans les environs ? Et Papa loup, il hurle à la lune ? »

La dernière pique avait fait bondir Cyrus, les poings levés, et Harry avait dû le retenir par sa robe.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, Flint », essaya-t-il encore.

« Ah ouais ? Et tu comptes faire quoi, Harry ? Lâcher ton p'tit frère sur moi ? Il mord ? »

Harry dut s'agripper à deux mains cette fois pour retenir Cyrus._ Que faire_ ? se demanda-t-il avec fureur. _Nous n'avons aucune chance contre eux trois !_ Confirmant ses pires inquiétudes, il vit du coin de l'œil un des Serpentards sortir sa baguette de ses robes.

« Qu'en penses-tu Marcus, et si on les faisait hurler… comme des loups ? »

« Très bonne idée, Draven, une idée qui ne laisse pas de trace ! »

Le troisième Serpentard confirma son accord d'un petit rire arrogant. Au moment où le dénommé Draven levait sa baguette et ouvrait la bouche pour articuler son incantation, Harry ferma instinctivement les yeux. Il entendit alors une voix étonnement profonde crier « Expelliarmus ! » et une violente explosion secouer l'air. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, rien ne semblait s'être passé comme les trois Serpentards l'avaient prévu. Draven avait été propulsé – plutôt violemment - contre le mur de la tribune ouest, Marcus et le troisième Serpentard étaient eux aussi à terre et leur expression montrait qu'ils n'avaient pas plus qu'Harry compris ce qui avait pu se passer. Cyrus, lui, tremblait de tous ses membres, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et, dans sa main tremblante, se trouvait une baguette.

« Cyrus », murmura Harry, impressionné et inquiet. Mais son frère s'écroula immédiatement sans connaissance sur le sol.

Cet évanouissement sembla finir de paniquer les trois Serpentards – c'était une chose de se moquer des fils du directeur, voire de leur jouer des tours, mais si l'un d'eux finissait à l'infirmerie, ils auguraient mal de leur avenir à Poudlard ! Avant qu'aucun des trois n'ait pu décider quelle attitude adoptée, un nouveau personnage arriva en courant sur les lieux.

« Severus », reconnut Harry – sans trop savoir s'il s'en réjouissait ou non. Comment le directeur des Serpentards pouvait-il réagir dans une telle situation ? Les défendrait-il devant des élèves de sa propre maison ? Les croirait-il seulement ?

« Que diable ce passe-t-il ici ? Répondez ! », aboya le maître de potions.

« Monsieur », commença Flint qui avait été le premier à reprendre ces esprits. « Cyrus…Cyrus Lupin a dérobé la baguette de Draven Stillwater et quand nous avons essayé de lui reprendre, il… il a essayé de nous désarmer… Ceci a dû lui prendre toute son énergie… il vient de s'évanouir… »

Draven confirma d'un signe de tête un peu hésitant, de même que le troisième Serpentard. Harry restait sans voix, sidéré de leur aplomb. Severus regarda autour de lui : la tribune au tissu déchiré, les mines défaites des trois élèves… la suspicion ne quitta pas son regard.

« Essayé ? Vraiment, M. Flint ? Des enfants si jeunes ? Et vous vous êtes laissés avoir comme ça ? », susurra-t-il dangereusement.

Les trois Serpentards ne surent que répondre. Flint ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement.

« Harry ? », interrogea alors sèchement le maître de potions sans quitter ses trois élèves des yeux.

Harry soupira. Il entendait encore son père le mettre en garde contre sa tendance à s'opposer systématiquement aux Serpentards. Et s'il se retrouvait l'année prochaine parmi eux ? _Plutôt aller à Beaux-Bâtons_, pensa-t-il rageusement. Mais s'il racontait ce qui s'était passé, Remus devrait intervenir. Et il apparaîtrait encore une fois comme avant tout « le fils de son père »…et pas seulement pour les Serpentards. Toute l'école penserait qu'il se croyait au-dessus d'eux… Sans plus réfléchir, il murmura :

« C'est à peu près ce qui s'est passé… professeur… »

Il put voir la surprise, vivement camouflée, traverser le visage du maître de potions et des lueurs de curiosité et d'espoir – presque de respect - s'allumer dans les yeux des trois Serpentards.

« Eh bien… je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas fini de chercher les ennuis tous les deux », commenta avec acidité Rogue après un silence. Harry n'aurait pas pu en jurer mais il avait cru entendre une intonation d'incrédulité dans la voix de Severus. « Je vais être obligé de prévenir votre père », continua néanmoins celui-ci effaçant la première impression d'Harry..

Harry acquiesça avec nervosité. Dans quels draps s'était-il encore fourré ? Pourquoi avait-il pris de tels risques ? Mais, il ne pouvait plus vraiment changer de version. Il regarda sans rien dire Severus se pencher sur Cyrus et le réanimer d'un coup de sa baguette.

« Cyrus ? Tu m'entends ? » L'enfant hocha la tête mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. « Hum, il ne semble pas en mesure de marcher. » D'un autre léger geste du poignet, il fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel il posa doucement Cyrus qui se rendormit aussitôt. « Bien. Harry, tu vas m'accompagner à l'infirmerie…puis nous irons voir ton père ».

Toujours sidéré de sa propre décision, Harry hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer une seule parole.

« Vous trois, je veux vous voir après le dîner dans mon bureau… Quelque soient vos excuses, j'entends que les Serpentards aient un peu plus de dignité que de se laisser berner par deux enfants», commenta ensuite Rogue sévèrement.

Les trois interpellés baissèrent humblement les yeux. Ils savaient qu'un mauvais moment les attendait mais aussi qu'ils s'en sortaient à bon compte.

Finalement, quand Rogue et Harry étaient sortis de l'infirmerie, il était trop tard pour aller dîner.

« Rentre chez toi, Harry. Linky t'apportera à manger. Je vais prévenir ton père ».

ooo

Harry n'avait pas osé revenir sur sa première version même quand il avait été seul avec Severus. Il s'était fait tout petit dans l'infirmerie, laissant Rogue et Poppy discuter de potions, de traitement et de compatibilité d'ingrédients à lui en faire tourner la tête. Quand Severus l'avait laissé partir, il était rentré la mort dans l'âme dans leur appartement. Mme Pomfrey avait dit que Cyrus devait rester en observation – de toute façon, il dormait toujours. Remus, après qu'on lui ait assuré que Cyrus allait bien, avait fait savoir qu'il irait à l'infirmerie après le dîner. Ça faisait longtemps que Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi seul.

Désemparé par les évènements, le jeune garçon s'assit sur le canapé en cuir qui faisait face à la cheminée et laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose qui rendrait son attente moins insupportable. Un énorme volume de magie noire couvrait presque la totalité de la table basse. La couverture de cuir noir était couverte de signes cabalistiques dorés. Des marques pages de différentes couleurs dépassaient d'un peu partout, annotés à chaque fois de l'écriture serrée et régulière de Remus. Harry soupira. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur la réaction de son père. Voler la baguette d'élève pour leur jeter un sort devait bien être entrer dans la catégorie "se croire au dessus de toute règle", selon lui. Papa ne croirait jamais que Cyrus ait fait ça seul. Si ça ne l'envoyait pas à Beaux-Bâtons, ça risquait bien de lui valoir une fessée... surtout qu'il n'allait pas mettre tout sur le dos de son frère ! Était-ce le prix à payer pour être accepté l'année prochaine comme un élève « comme les autres » ? Harry avait l'impression qu'il désirait que cela depuis des siècles, « être comme les autres ».

Pour éviter d'y réfléchir plus avant, il attira le gros livre sur ses genoux. Sans surprise le titre de l'ouvrage était en latin.

« Ombres, nuées et autres ectoplasmes produits par la magie noire», traduisit-il à haute voix. Eh bien, ça n'avait pas l'air gai !

Harry se demanda dans quel cours de septième année, Remus pouvait bien aborder un sujet pareil ! Il remarqua sans surprise que la tranche portait le signe rouge qui indiquait que cet ouvrage appartenait à la réserve de la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit le volume au hasard et fut surpris d'y trouver autant d'illustrations. Des fantômes menaçants, des ombres visqueuses, des nuages maléfiques, des brumes ensorcelantes et autres phénomènes étranges et inquiétants défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'essayer de comprendre le texte. Il arriva soudain à un marque page jaune où Remus avait écrit en anglais : « Ectoplasme cadavérique ? Résonance psychique ? Demander des échantillons des cadavres à Sofia.» Harry frissonna. _Des cadavres ? Sofia ? Qui était Sofia ?_ Mais il entendit des voix qui s'approchaient dans le couloirs – Remus ET Severus. Il reposa précipitamment le livre sur la table basse et envisagea un peu trop tard de battre en retraite dans sa chambre.

« Papa… », commença-t-il en se levant d'un bond dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

Remus lui offrit un regard calme mais sérieux. _Mortellement sérieux _, songea Harry la gorge serrée, et l'enfant décida avec fatalisme qu'ils venaient lui dire qu'il partait immédiatement pour Beaux-Bâtons.

« Entre Severus, rassieds-toi, Harry. », indiqua Remus calmement, en refermant la porte derrière le maître de potions. Harry sentit le sort de silence s'installer sur la pièce juste après et il trouva ça plutôt inquiétant ! Il observa un peu nerveusement les deux hommes s'installer de chaque côté de lui en silence. Après un échange de regard, c'est, de manière prévisible, son père qui prit la parole:

« Harry… Harry, je voudrais que tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé… »

« Ce qui c'est VRAIMENT passé, Harry », précisa Severus en regardant ailleurs.

« Professeur… j'ai déjà… »

« Harry, je ne suis pas là comme ton professeur, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom », l'interrompit calmement le maître de potions le regardant pour la première fois. Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère ou de dédain dans ses yeux.

Stupéfait. Harry était tellement stupéfait par le tour que prenait la conversation qu'il ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans avoir prononcé un son. Remus eut un petit sourire.

« Tu préfères que je te dise ce que nous pensons qu'il s'est passé ? »

Son fils lui jeta un regard désemparé.

« Visiblement, ça ira plus vite », jugea Remus. «Severus pense que Flint, Stillwater et …comment s'appelle le troisième, déjà ? »

« Saltegg », fournit aimablement Severus.

«... et Saltegg vous ont attaqués… D'une manière ou d'une autre, Cyrus a eu une réaction de peur - peut-être Sirius l'a aidé- et il a réussi à les repousser… ça l'a vidé de son influx magique et il a perdu connaissance… Que penses-tu de cette version ? »

Harry hésita, partagé entre le soulagement et la crainte de voir son mensonge si totalement découvert.

« Eh bien », soupira-t-il finalement, « on peut aussi raconter ça comme ça. »

« Comment vous ont-ils attaqués ? », intervint Severus. Harry lui jeta un regard curieux. « Entre nous, Harry. »

« Eh bien, nous revenions de chez Hagrid… Ils sortaient du vestiaire et ils nous ont bloqué le passage. J'ai essayé de parlementer, mais Draven a sorti sa baguette, et il nous a menacés...»

« De quoi ?», coupa Remus.

« De… de nous faire hurler comme… comme des loups », balbutia Harry en rougissant.

« Évidemment », commenta Severus.

« Très Serpentard ça, non ? Humiliant… ne laissant pas de trace… presque prévisible », apprécia Remus devant son fils incrédule. _Ça ne l'étonne pas plus que ça !_

« Tout à fait », répondit Severus sur le ton de la conversation, ou comme si c'était un compliment.

Les yeux d'Harry allaient de l'un à l'autre sans cesser de s'étonner. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu si complices – _Depuis qu'on s'était mis à parler de Sirius en fait_, réfléchit Harry.

« Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? », interrogea Remus, toujours imperturbable.

« Je ne sais pas trop », avoua Harry. « Je crois que Cyrus - enfin c'était plutôt la voix de Sirius - a crié « Expelliarmus ». Et ça a marché… sans baguette ! On n'a jamais pris leurs baguettes», insista-t-il, content maintenant de pouvoir écarter toute infraction de leur part. «Et puis, tu es arrivé », finit-il en regardant Severus.

« Tu as vu ça, Severus ? »

« Non, Lupin, non, je suis arrivé après. De loin, j'ai vu une lueur qui ressemblait à un sortilège de désarmement. J'ai pensé à un duel entre élèves. »

« Évidemment », commenta Remus, et Harry décida avec soulagement qu'il n'était plus mis en cause.

« Papa », intervint-il . «Comment a-t-il fait ça, Cyrus ? Il va se réveiller ? Il n'est pas blessé ?»

« Je pense que tu as compris : Sirius lui a donné sa force ; il est épuisé, mais il va bien », commença son père.

« Black a toujours disposé d'une grande concentration mentale - ce qui lui a permis de devenir si jeune un Animagus », expliqua Rogue – très professoral.

« On a eu de la chance, dis donc », remarqua Remus, après un moment de réflexion. « Imagine qu'il ait choisi de se transformer et de leur sauter à la gorge, tu serais dans l'embarras ! »

« Moins que toi, M. le Directeur ! », lui rappela Severus.

« Sérieusement, ça aurait pu arriver ? »

« J'en sais rien… peut-être… Tu devrais demander à Minerva de travailler avec lui à contrôler la force qui est en lui », estima Severus.

« Je l'ai déjà fait », répondit Remus d'un air navré.

« Ah. »

« Elle n'a pas voulu ? », questionna impulsivement Harry. Quand les deux hommes le dévisagèrent avec surprise, il comprit qu'ils l'avaient un instant presque oublié.

« Non », répondit un peu sèchement Remus. Harry sentit qu'il n'était pas très content d'avoir à lui dire ça.

« Excuse-moi ! Je ne veux pas… »

« Ça va, Harry, ça va… J'imagine que je peux te faire confiance… » Harry essaya bien de ne pas montrer combien cette remarque lui faisait mal mais échoua assez lamentablement, et Remus soupira et l'attira contre lui. « Nous, on aurait besoin de vacances, hein ? Tous les trois… d'avoir du temps les uns pour les autres… Je te demande pardon… Bien sûr, je te fais confiance ! »

Severus se racla doucement – enfin pas si doucement – la gorge.

« Regarde Harry ! Severus est gêné », se moqua gentiment Remus.

Le maître de potions leva les yeux au ciel mais enchaîna :« Tu as demandé à Flitwick ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas que suffisamment de personnes sont déjà au courant ? »

« Naturellement. »

Un silence profond s'installa dans le salon. Harry, toujours blotti contre son père, évitait de respirer trop fort.

« Il y aurait une solution », commença Severus. « Imaginons… avec ce que je sais des potions qu'il a prises… mon occlumentie… les expériences… les expériences que j'ai suivies plus jeune...»

Là, Harry eut l'impression qu'il lui jetait un regard nerveux. Mais Remus s'était tourné avidement vers le maître de potions.

« Tu n'es pas obligé… »

« Un peu, quand même… et puis, c'est un cas intéressant »

Remus eut un petit sourire qui semblait proclamer qu'il n'était pas dupe mais il se contenta de répondre sobrement : « Merci Severus »

Un nouveau silence remplit la pièce. _Severus va lui apprendre ce que Flitwick m'enseigne_, comprit Harry. Il se demanda pourquoi Minerva n'avait pas voulu, mais n'osa pas poser plus de questions.

« Et toi, tu as décidé de ne pas les dénoncer ? », questionna alors très doucement Remus, pressant doucement l'épaule de son fils.

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais, essayant de jauger l'état d'esprit de Remus.

« Tu sais… J'ai pensé que tu allais devoir intervenir, que tout le monde penserait encore que… que je… enfin… que tout ça ferait de moi quelqu'un de différent… J'ai préféré… » Il osa lever plus franchement les yeux et vit une lueur de respect dans les yeux de son père.«Tu ne vas pas les punir, hein ? »

« Je vais laisser à leur directeur de maison le soin de leur faire entendre qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas se retrouver une autre fois dans une situation aussi équivoque », répondit Remus et Harry vit Severus hocher la tête en signe de confirmation. Avant que Harry n'ait eu envie de les plaindre, Remus demandait : «Mais toi, tu n'as pas eu peur que je croie ce mensonge ? »

« Après… un peu… »

« Gryffondor », commenta laconiquement Severus.

« Quoi ? », sursauta Harry.

« Un pur Gryffondor: agit d'abord, pense après ! »

Sur ces paroles, Rogue s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la porte comme s'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce salon, et Remus rit doucement.

« Désolé Severus ! »

oooo

Bon le prochain coup, c'est promis, ils partent en vacances… en Turquie, je pense… ou sur la côte dalmate…

Ça leur réussit toujours si bien les vacances…non ?


	29. Rattrapages

**Entre Lune et Étoile**

Disclaimer... pas à moi

Bon. J'aime pas le père Diggory, je reconnais. M'avait énervé dès le début du tome 4... J'espère qu'il n'a pas un fan club !  
Puis fallait en finir : sont bêtes les gens du Ministère mais quand même !  
La suite ? La suite s'appelle « Fantômes, ectoplasmes et autres résonances ». Si, si.

**29. Rattrapages**

On ne voyait qu'elles. Les étoiles paraissaient presque trop proches sur le ciel noir. S'il avait tendu la main... Il sourit. Il avait tendu la main ! Il était toujours, et contre tout, capable de ce genre de gestes... - des gestes si anciens... si confiants... datant d'avant... quand l'enfant qu'il était n'avait pas encore rencontré le loup...

Le rocher dans son dos était encore chaud du soleil qu'il avait emmagasiné toute la journée. La pierre avait été longuement polie par les embruns et le vent. Il ne sentait presque aucune aspérité sous ses doigts. Le clapotis de l'eau, seul, troublait le silence. Derrière lui, dans la grotte, les enfants dormaient. Ils avaient été ravis quand il leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient dormir là, dans la grotte qu'ils avaient trouvé en courant sur les rochers après les crabes. Vertes ou grises, les étincelles dans leurs yeux lui avaient fait chaud au coeur.

Remus avait fait apparaître des duvets confortables et un feu capable de cuire les crabes. Il  
s'était assis avec eux près du feu et les avait fait rire avec des histoires de Maraudeurs et des imitations de la vieille marchande turque qui leur avait vendu des fruits sur le bord de la route. Ils avaient regardé, tous les trois, les étoiles s'allumer une à une dans le ciel. Remus avait fait de son mieux pour les nommer toutes - l'astronomie n'avait jamais été son fort. Au moment où il ne s'y attendait plus, Cyrus avait complété les noms les noms de la Serpens Cauda d'Ophiuchus. Devant leur silence, il avait même failli s'excuser mais Remus avait fait de son mieux pour le rassurer :  
"Sirius était très fort en astronomie. Meilleur que moi..."  
"Mais je ne dois pas m'en servir", s'était empressé de s'excuser Cyrus.  
"Tu dois éviter de faire appel à des connaissances étonnantes pour ton âge", avait corrigé doucement Remus. "Mais connaître les étoiles ne demande que de la mémoire, d'autres enfants en connaissent autant !"  
"Pas moi", avait remarqué Harry avec son air sérieux.  
"Ce n'est pas un concours", avait soupiré Remus, choisissant de ne pas continuer de disséquer trop les choses. "Mais il est temps de vous coucher."

Il les installa dans la caverne, côte à côte, prenant soin de mettre les lunettes de Harry à la fois à l'abri et à sa portée. Fatigués par leur journée, ils ne protestèrent pas quand il s'éloigna en leur disant de dormir. La constellation du Chien allait apparaître bientôt, et Remus voulait être seul pour affronter l'éclat du Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait choisi sa destination de vacances seulement pour cela. Mais ça avait compté.  
La constellation n'était visible que l'été dans l'hémisphère nord et encore à certaines latitudes. La Turquie offrait aussi de la chaleur et du dépaysement et la promesse d'échapper relativement aux membres de la communauté magique britannique qui préféraient l'Espagne, la Grèce et le Sud de la France. Si Albus ne l'en avait pas longuement dissuadé, il serait même parti beaucoup plus loin !

Remus soupira. Ces deux dernières semaines, combien de fois n'avait- il songé à disparaître définitivement avec Harry et Cyrus. Pourquoi rentrer ? Pour Poudlard ? Poudlard avait longtemps été un objectif en soi, tant qu'il avait dû y faire ses preuves. Mais il savait qu'il avait convaincu Dumbledore. Il avait convaincu Minerva. Il avait même convaincu Severus. Alors à quoi bon ? Ceux - les Fudge et autres Malefoy - qui doutaient encore ne comptaient pas pour lui. Il pourrait partir avec les deux garçons et ne plus songer aux menaces des uns et aux manoeuvres des autres. Bien sûr, c'était s'enfuir. C'était laisser d'autres combattre à sa place. La partie raisonnable de son cerveau lui rétorquait de plus qu'on ne s'enfuit jamais assez loin, surtout quand on s'embarrasse de destins aussi compliqués que ceux d'un Harry Potter ou d'un Sirius Black. Non, certaines batailles devaient être menées jusqu'au bout. Ne l'avait-il pas appris il y a près de six ans ?

C'est avec cette résolution en tête qu'il regarda - presque sereinement - Sirius, l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Chien, apparaître au dessus de l'horizon. Instantanément, lui revint en mémoire été durant lequel Sirius leur avait appris à reconnaître l'étoile dont il portait le nom. «La seule chose dont je sois redevable à mon honorable mère», ne manquait-il jamais de rappeler à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux s'étonnait de la précisions de ses connaissances astronomiques. Pauvre Sirius... si honteux de sa riche, célèbre et puissante famille... Presque autant que moi de ma lycanthropie, reconnut Remus. Sauf que nous l'en plaignions moins... Mais, dans cet instant parfait - la mer, les étoiles, le rocher poli - il n'y avait pas vraiment de place pour le regret.

Un bruit léger, dans son dos, le tira pourtant de sa rêverie. Il sentit ses muscles se tendre, ses mains regretter que sa baguette soit rangée dans la grotte avant de se rappeler que seuls un des deux garçons pouvait venir de cet endroit. Lequel des deux ? Sans trop savoir d'où lui venait une telle certitude, il murmura : « Cyrus ? »  
« Oui...oui Papa, c'est moi », reconnut une toute petite voix.

Lupin y entendit la crainte d'être renvoyé ou grondé et il en eut un peu honte. Qu'il était loin d'être un père acceptable pour Cyrus ! Même si ces deux semaines leur avait offert l'occasion de faire ensemble des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu faire à Pourdlard : grimper des montagnes pour voir le lever du soleil, expliquer le fondements magiques des mythes moldus dans les temples en ruine, courir à en perdre haleine, dormir dans les endroits les plus sauvages, pêcher leur repas ou faire des orgies de gâteaux... S'il avait été tout entier avec eux - sans retenue, ni arrière pensée -, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'être avec lui. Il le savait.

Il tendit de nouveau la main dans le noir... certaines étoiles étaient plus faciles à attraper.  
« Viens... »  
L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En trois mouvements souples, il fut contre lui, s'infiltrant dans le duvet ouvert de Remus. Il le serra dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Un trop jeune enfant, pensa-t-il pour la millionième fois. Trop d'innocence dans une histoire où nous sommes tous coupables.

« Je croyais que tu dormais », dit-il doucement. Ce n'était pas un reproche mais une constatation.  
« Je... j'attendais que Harry dorme », expliqua la toute petite voix.  
« Cyrus., je... Tu peux venir me parler quand tu en as envie - Harry comprendrait! », affirma vivement l'adulte.  
« Tu crois ? »  
Remus nota que l'enfant ne le croyait pas.  
« J'en suis sûr... Et s'il ne comprenait pas, je lui ferais comprendre! », insista-t-il.  
« Ah », commenta simplement l'enfant.  
Le silence qui suivit ne fut pas lourd. Chacun sembla méditer les paroles de l'autre. Cyrus reprit la parole d'une voix plus assurée :  
« C'est Sirius... »  
« Oui. La troisième étoile en partant du bas : la plus brillante », confirma Lupin.  
« Oh... c'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas... » Sentit-il la surprise de Remus ? Il expliqua tout de suite : « Je parlais de l'autre Sirius... » Et, du doigt, il montra sa tête. Lupin ne sut rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer en silence. « Il... Il m'a demandé... de trouver un moment... pour... pour qu'il te parle. »  
Lupin sentit l'enfant frissonner malgré le duvet. Il resserra son étreinte et lui murmura:  
« Tu n'es pas obligé, Cyrus.. »  
« Si...Si... C'est important... pour toi... je crois.»

Immédiatement, ses yeux se figèrent et sa voix devint plus grave - comme si Sirius n'avait attendu que cet instant depuis des heures. Ce fut au tour de Remus de frissonner.  
« Bonsoir, Lunard... Surtout, ne dis rien! Ne pose pas de question! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Je viens juste de dire quelque chose que tu DOIS savoir... Ensuite, je vais laisser Cyrus tranquille... Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je l'épuiserais... comme l'autre jour... - et je n'ai rien à y gagner... C'est un bon gamin, Remus, juste un peu perdu... Mais, heureusement, tu es là, Lunard...- C'est ce que je suis venu te dire : tu ne dois pas douter... J'ai découvert quelque chose. : même si tu ne retrouves pas Peter... je ne disparaîtrais pas... Cyrus aura toujours accès, toute sa vie, à mon expérience... moins directement peut- être, mais je serai toujours là... Et cette deuxième vie que tu m'as offerte, Lunard, c'est une chance incroyable...Cyrus a une chance incroyable de t'avoir, toi, comme père... et d'avoir Harry comme frère... Je...je n'ai pas le temps de te dire tout ce que je voudrais... Il va bientôt s'évanouir... Il faut quand même que tu saches aussi que si je reprends possession de mon corps... tout ce que tu auras appris à Cyrus sera en moi... pour toujours ! »

Remus sentit le corps de l'enfant brusquement se tendre puis se relâcher. Sa tête roula sur sa poitrine. Affolé, il sortit précipitamment du duvet. Il revint avec de l'eau et sa baguette.  
« Enervatum ! »  
Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il avait, dans la petite Fiat qu'ils avaient louée à leur arrivée, des potions que Severus lui avait données pour une pareille occasion. Mais la voiture était à plusieurs heures de marche. Trop loin pour en faire venir quoique ce soit par simple attraction. Heureusement, l'enfant réagit au sortilège et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ses immenses prunelles, encore plus sombres que la nuit. Il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité, avant de s'arrêter sur le visage de Remus penché sur lui.  
« Il est parti ? »  
Lupin ne sut d'abord quoi répondre.  
« C'est... c'est à toi de me le dire ! »  
« Je crois», répondit gravement l'enfant. « Il a eu le temps de tout te dire ? »  
« Je pense que oui... l'essentiel en tout cas », le rassura Remus s'efforçant de cacher les tremblements de sa voix.  
« Ah... Tant mieux ! Je suis si fatigué... »  
« C'est normal, Cyrus... c'est un effort énorme... Bois un peu. On va aller dormir hein ? Ça ira mieux demain.», répondit en vrac Remus.

Il sentait sa gorge le brûler. Cet enfant s'était volontairement mis en danger pour Sirius... pour une voix dans sa tête... pour quelque chose qui devait l'intéresser lui - son père adoptif... Il le prit dans ses bras et le ramena vers la grotte. Le duvet de Cyrus était coincé entre Harry et la paroi. Il tira doucement pour le dégager et le réinstaller au milieu. Il déposa Cyrus dedans et le referma.  
« Je vais chercher le mien... je serai à côté de toi comme ça... Ça va aller ? »  
L'enfant hocha à peine la tête. Il dormait déjà profondément lorsque Remus revint.  
« Dors... dors... mon petit », souffla Lupin la gorge serrée en s'allongeant contre lui.

Toi, comme père. Il se força à fermer les yeux. Une chance incroyable. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne tente rien pour les arrêter. Tout ce que tu auras appris à Cyrus sera en moi. Elles semblaient venir fondre l'énorme pierre qui s'était installer sur sa poitrine depuis près de six mois. Pour toujours...

+++  
« On va où déjà ? »  
« Ce n'est plus très loin, d'après la carte... après le prochain village... ça s'appelle Nature Hotel ».

Remus conduisait d'un main. De l'autre, il tenait une carte routière turque sur laquelle il essayait de se repérer. Comment font donc les moldus pour se retrouver sur ces petits dessins! , pestait-il intérieurement. Mais conduire le rajeunissait. Ça avait été une idée de Sirius d'apprendre, il s'en souvenait... Et ça avait impressionné les garçons... « Pourquoi tu conduis jamais à Londres ? », avait demandé Harry. « C'est pas aussi drôle », avait-il répondu d'un ton léger. Ça avait fait rire Cyrus.

« Nature Hotel ? Pas très turc comme nom », commenta Harry d'un ton autrement plus maussade.  
« Non. pas très... C'est censé être un lieu naturiste : où les gens vivent nus... Certains moldus aiment bien... mais les Moldus turcs... ne s'approchent pas... S'ils s'approchent, de toutes façons, ils voient ce qu'ils veulent voir... »  
Remus avait l'impression de s'enliser dans ses explications comme dans l'itinéraire.

« Et on est obligé d'y aller ? »  
C'était Cyrus, ça. Il ne leur avait dit que la veille au soir où ils allaient passer leur dernière semaine de vacances communes et depuis ils n'avaient cessé de récriminer. Il avait maintenu le mystère un peu par jeu - il pensait qu'il aurait aimer ça à leur âge - mais aussi parce que lui même n'était pas si pressé de retrouver la civilisation. C'était un tribut versé à l'Ordre du phénix : Il serait joignable la troisième semaine. « Mais en attendant », avait-il insisté, devant le regard soucieux d'Albus et celui réprobateur de Severus, « pour moi, le monde magique peut s'écrouler, les moldus faire sauter la planète... je suis injoignable! » Bien sûr, si Albus l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait trouver le moyen de le localiser. Mais il avait clairement établi qu'il voulait être tranquille et il s'en félicitait. Il comprenait Cyrus et Harry. Après deux semaines de camping sauvage, un hôtel serait plus formel... même un hôtel de sorciers... Peut-être surtout un hôtel de sorciers ! - songea pour la énième fois Remus. Le monde magique est trop petit pour qu'on ne tombe pas sur quelqu'un qui reconnaîtra Harry Potter ou le directeur de Poudlard ! Il toucha par dérision le petit disque bleu et blanc, sensé éloigner le mauvais oeil qui pendait au rétroviseur - Un vrai ! Pas une de ces répliques moldues en plastique qu'on trouvait dans les bazars. Avec un peu de chance !

Remus se retourna légèrement pour répondre :  
« Cyrus, Grand-père Albus et Severus ont besoin de pouvoir me joindre », expliqua-t-il patiemment pour la milliardième fois. « On se lèvera tôt le matin... on ira à la pêche... se promener... quand il fera trop chaud pour être dehors, je travaillerai... et puis il y a une piscine et un mini stade de Quidditch et ... »  
« C'est vrai ? », hurlèrent en même temps les deux garçons.  
« J'aurais dû le dire plus tôt visiblement », sourit Remus.

+++  
« Je suis Remus Lupin »  
« Ah, professeur Lupin ! », s'exclama un homme corpulent, vêtu à l'oriental avec un faste digne des milles et une nuits, en se levant du sofa où il se reposait. « Bienvenue dans mon hôtel ! Je suis Metine Bey, votre hôte ! Et, ce sont vos fils ? »  
« Oui, le plus grand est Harry et le second est Cyrus »  
« Deux garçons ? Bien, bien ! Ils vont se plaire ici ! Et ce sont vos bagages ? »

D'un claquement de doigt, Metine Bey fit apparaître un tapis volant aux dessins compliqués. « Un de ceux que vous interdisez en Grande Bretagne », souligna- t-il. « Vous allez voir comme c'est pratique ».

Il chargea sans efforts les bagages sur le tapis et les invita à le suivre. Le tapis allait à leur vitesse, s'arrêtant en même temps qu'eux à chaque fois qu'ils écoutaient les explications de Metine Bey quant aux décorations magiques qui ornaient les murs, les fontaines parfumées qui trônaient sur chacune des terrasses qui composaient le complexe hôtelier, les volières pleines d'oiseaux multicolores... et les milles et unes merveilles qui faisaient l'orgueil de Metine Bey. Chaque terrasse abritaient des bungalows occupés par les clients de l'hôtel qui les saluaient d'un signe de tête.  
« Des sorciers allemands, hollandais, une famille française... On vient de partout chez Metine Bey! », commentait l'homme avec une fierté non dissimulée.

« Et le tapis, on peut monter dessus ?», l'interrompit Cyrus qui n'avait pas quitté leur porte bagage des yeux depuis le début de la visite.  
« Cyrus... », soupira Remus.  
« Mais si... bien sûr... les enfants sont tous les mêmes :»  
L'hôtelier avait à peine fini de prononcer ces mots que Cyrus avait déjà escalader la pile de bagages. Harry leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers son père qui haussa les épaules avec philosophie. Ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas de voir Harry rester très enfant par certains côtés. Il espérait seulement que la vie les préserverait encore un peu ! Quand tous les deux furent installés, Metine Bey reprit sa visite guidée.

« Je vous ai installés sur la prochaine terrasse... Vous aurez une belle vue sur la mer ! Ah, voici le bungalow d'une autre famille anglaise ! Vous les connaissez peut-être : les Diggory.»  
L'estomac de Remus sursauta - autant pour les porte-bonheur ! Mais Harry avait tendu l'oreille:  
« Diggory ? Comme dans Cédric Diggory ? », questionna-t-il la mine ravie.  
« Cédric, dis-tu ? », réfléchit l'hôtelier, « Oui, je crois que c'est le nom du garçon... mais les voilà, ils doivent revenir de la plage ! »  
(version2)  
Cédric, une serviette sur l'épaule, marchait en tête. Amos Diggory venait dernière et conversait avec une petite sorcière qui avait l'air d'être restée trop longtemps au soleil, - sans doute sa femme, Remus ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Cédric s'arrêta brusquement en reconnaissant le petit groupe qui accompagnait Metine Bey. Les deux garçons lui firent des grands signes.  
« Professeur ? », salua Cédric visiblement surpris.  
« Bonjour Cédric... tu passes de bonnes vacances ? », répondit Lupin aussi chaleureusement que possible. S'en est définitivement fini de notre tranquillité, songeait-il amèrement. Amos Diggory était un politique, un homme de réseaux et d'influence ; c'était un peu comme partir en vacances avec le Ministère et toutes ses intrigues ! D'ailleurs, il arrivait déjà sur eux à grandes enjambées

"Ça alors ! Le directeur de Poudlard en personne ! Et toi qui te plaignait, Sonia, qu'il n'y ait personne à fréquenter dans cet hôtel ! », s'exclama Diggory en se tournant vers sa femme qui les rejoignait plus lentement avec un sourire timide qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de son fils. « Bienvenu professeur ! »  
« Merci », répondit poliment Remus mais il eut l'impression que Harry et Cyrus doutaient tous les deux de sa sincérité à la manière dont le premier remontait ses lunettes et le second penchait la tête sur le côté en le regardant.  
« Vous vous connaissez ? Très bien, très bien ! », se félicita Metine Bey.  
« Oui, c'est le directeur de l'école de mon fils - une excellente école pour des élèves hors du commun », expliqua Amos en posant fièrement sa main sur l'épaule de Cédric qui sembla vouloir disparaître sous terre.  
« Papa », protesta-t-il doucement  
« Quoi ? Ai-je tort, professeur ? » s'enquit encore Amos.  
« Non, bien sûr, M. Diggory », acquiesça Remus clairement amusé, « Cédric compte parmi nos meilleurs élèves. »

« Tu vois! Je suis vraiment content de vous rencontrer professeur ! Cédric parle beaucoup de vous et de vos... « fils »... Alors qui avons nous là..? Ce grand garçon à lunette... c'est Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Harry ne sut rien faire d'autre que se figer - et il eut l'impression que le monde entier autour de lui faisait de même. « Harry Potter ». Metine Bey le contemplait avec surprise. Cédric avait l'air encore plus gêné. Une lueur de colère s'était allumée dans les yeux de Remus. Cyrus l'observait avec cette curiosité franche qui le caractérisait. Lui sentit une boule venir lui bloquer la gorge. C'était comme être brutalement quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait qui était Harry Potter-Lupin - Remus devait souvent lui rappeler d'utiliser son nom complet. « Tu ne peux pas nier ton héritage, Harry. Les gens ne comprendraient pas et toi, tu aurais tort ». Mais qui était « Harry Potter » ? Qu'est-ce que les gens attendaient de lui ? Il se sentait démuni.  
Heureusement son père venait déjà à sa rescousse.

« Voici en effet mes deux fils, Harry et Cyrus », expliqua-t-il un peu sèchement. « Maintenant, si vous le permettez, nous allons aller nous installer... nous nous reverrons sûrement » Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'il n'y tenait pas particulièrement et Amos Diggory se rembrunit. «Bonne après-midi. Cédric, Mme Diggory, Monsieur », finit-il en se tournant vers Metine Bey. Celui-ci se secoua et leur indiqua d'un geste ample la direction à suivre. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, Harry vit clairement Cédric lui lancer un regard d'excuse. Il se força à lui sourire. Cédric n'y était pour rien.

+++  
Quand ils entrèrent ce soir là dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, Amos Diggory fondit sur eux avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'installer.  
« Je viens m'excuser, professeur Lupin. Je n'ai pas réféchi... Je comprends que vous cherchiez à préserver votre tranquillité... Ce sont les vacances après tout ! Cédric était furieux contre moi... Pour nous faire pardonner, acceptez de dîner avec nous..? Entre compatriotes!»  
Remus hésita un instant puis décida d'aller à l'encontre de son instinct qui lui criait de fuir. Diggory travaillait au Ministère, il côtoyait des gens influents. Il y avait peu de chance que leur rencontre reste secrète. Autant qu'Amos ne puisse pas faire étalage de leur mauvaise volonté!  
« Pourquoi pas... qu'en dîtes vous les enfants ? »

Harry comme Cyrus entendirent que ce n'étaient pas une question mais une mise en garde. Ils devaient accepter. Amos Diggory se félicita bruyamment de leur accord et les conduisit vers sa table. Sonia Diggory et Cédric se levèrent pour les accueillir avec un sourire gêné qui semblait implorer leur pardon. Les trois garçons se regroupèrent à une extrémité de la table, Remus fit le lien entre les deux pôles en s'asseyant à côté de Cyrus - qui soupira légèrement. Mme Diggory s'enquit de leurs vacances. Cyrus expliqua immédiatement, à grands renforts de gestes, combien il avait adoré le camping sauvage. Lupin pouvait dire combien les Diggory étaient surpris et il s'en félicita. Ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout de passer pour un original - un doux rêveur. D'une certaine manière, cette image le protégeait, pensait-il.

La dîner se déroula ensuite sans heurts. Diggory faisait visiblement attention à ne pas froisser Lupin d'une manière ou d'une autre - par exemple en attaquant Dumbledore. Remus le vit clairement se retenir de critiquer nommément le directeur de la Coopération magique. Ils parlèrent de Poudlard et des options que Cédric devrait choisir à la rentrée. Diggory ne put s'empêcher de regretter que le professeur Lupin n'assure les cours de défense contre les forces du mal que pour les trois dernières années. Remus fit semblant de ne pas entendre la critique contre Quirrell - qu'il partageait pourtant pleinement. Sonia Diggory prit soudain l'initiative de demander si Harry entrait cette année à Poudlard.  
« Eh bien, nous allons voir s'il reçoit sa lettre », répondit pour lui Remus en souriant.  
« Allons, professeur, ne me dites pas que le directeur ne sait pas QUI entrera à Poudlard cette année ! »  
« Eh bien, M. Diggory », expliqua Lupin, « Je n'en aurais la certitude que quand je signerai les lettres d'admission. »  
« Vraiment ? Mais comment cela se passe-t-il exactement ? », s'intéressa Mme Diggory.  
« Ah ça », répondit malicieusement Remus. « C'est un des mystères de Poudlard... et ça doit rester ainsi ! Pour être tout à fait franc, ce sont ces mystères qui font que je suis si heureux d'être à Poudlard ! ». Et voilà, allez répéter ça à vos amis !

« A propos de mystères », rebondit Amos Diggory avec une curieuse agitation. « Que pensez-vous de cette histoire d'animaux magiques rapportée par la Gazette des sorciers ? »  
« D'animaux magiques ? », questionna Remus calmement malgré le rythme plus rapide que venait de prendre son coeur. Son instinct lui disait qu'on sortait maintenant du cadre de la conversation mondaine.  
« Oui, ces animaux magiques qui seraient apparus à Azkaban », expliqua Sonia Diggory nourrissant son inquiétude.  
Azkaban. Harry, Cyrus et Cédric avaient cessé brusquement de parler. La forteresse était un lieu dont on ne parlait pas légèrement. Remus en profita :  
« Comme Cyrus vous l'a raconté, nous avons vécu en sauvages. Racontez moi ça ! » commença-t-il d'un ton badin. Mais avant que l'un des deux Diggory n'ait pu le faire, il ajouta, se tournant vers ses fils: « Finissez donc vos assiettes, vous deux ! »  
Harry comprit le message - Remus voulait qu'ils sortent de table -, mais Cyrus, moins entraîné que Harry à cet exercice, demanda d'une voix plaintive: « Même les légumes ? »  
« Oui même les légumes, Cyrus. Allez ! Difficile retour à la civilisation », commenta-t-il pour Sonia Diggory qui l'observait. Elle lui sourit et allait visiblement ajouter quelque chose quand son mari, visiblement peu désireux de lâcher ce sujet, reprit :  
« Eh bien, Skeeter insinue depuis un mois que des choses se passent à Azkaban et que le Ministère les cache... »  
« Skeeter ? » Le ton de Lupin était clair. Quel crédit pouvait-on accorder à le venimeuse Rita Skeeter ?  
« Je vous accorde qu'elle invente beaucoup... Mais il n'y a jamais de fumée sans feu », répondit Diggory avec assurance. « Si on lit entre les lignes, on comprend qu'elle pense que certains prisonniers auraient été remplacés par des animaux... »  
« Des animaux ! ?», s'exclama Cyrus, se levant de sa chaise d'excitation. « Quels animaux?»  
Harry et Remus échangèrent un regard furtif. Le ton et l'intérêt étaient crédibles, mais si la mémoire de Sirius se réveillait brutalement... au rappel d'événements trop forts émotionnellement, nul ne savait ce qui se passerait ! Lupin le rassit donc de force.

« Jeune homme, tes légumes t'attendent ! », commenta-t-il très sérieusement comme si c'était ce qui arrivait le plus haut sur son agenda à ce moment-là. Mais c'était tout autant un moyen d'éloigner Cyrus de cette conversation et de gagner du temps face aux Diggory. Ce qui allait venir était trop clair. Pas de fumée sans feu.. « Tu veux que je te les réchauffe ? », proposa-t-il plus doucement, au jeune garçon qui semblait en effet prendre sa réaction très au sérieux .  
Comme Cyrus acquiesçait, il s'exécuta. Un père modèle, n'est-ce pas Sonia ? se moqua-t-il intérieurement. Quelle comédie ! Les Diggory attendirent patiemment. Ils étaient des parents eux- aussi, ils connaissaient ces moments-là...  
« Vous disiez ? », s'enquit aimablement Remus en se retournant quelques secondes plus tard vers eux.  
« Je vous parlais de ces rumeurs sur Azkaban », commença Diggory.  
« Ah oui... », commenta prudemment Remus. « Des animaux, disiez-vous ? »  
« Oui des animaux ! Ils auraient retrouvé des animaux en lieu et place de certains prisonniers. »  
« On ne sait pas combien », ajouta nerveusement Sonia Diggory. « Imaginez un peu, avec tous ces malades qui y sont détenus ! Imaginez que ce soient... »  
« Les Lestrange », proposa Remus dont le coeur accélérait dangereusement.  
« Oui... ou cet horrible Sirius Black ! », renchérit Mme Diggory en frissonnant.

Harry lâcha bruyamment sa fourchette à la mention du nom de son parrain. Il rougit aussitôt, furieux d'embarrasser son père à un moment aussi crucial. Mais Remus sut tourner l'incident à son avantage. Devant les Diggory médusés, il se leva d'un bond pour aller prendre son fils par les épaules :  
«Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! Ce ne sont que des rumeurs...Je suis sûr que Black est bien gardé!», affirma-t-il d'un ton rassurant.  
Harry lui lança un regard éperdu avant de comprendre qu'il jouait la comédie. Il opina lentement de la tête cachant son visage contre son père.  
« Vous avez assez mangé », ajouta doucement Lupin. « Pourquoi n'allez vous pas voir ce qu'il y a dans cette salle de jeux que nous avons vu à l'entrée du restaurant ? »  
Cyrus sauta de sa chaise immédiatement - peut-être pour échapper aux légumes. Remus se tourna vers Cédric : « Je peux te les confier ? »

Le jeune Serdaigle acquiesça gravement, se levant à son tour. Une fois de plus, il lança un regard d'excuse à Harry qui ne sut que lui sourire en réponse. Remus se pencha de nouveau vers lui et lui murmura :  
« Pardon... je n'ai pas eu d'autre idée... »  
Harry lui sourit bravement et s'éloigna avec les deux autres garçons. Lupin se retourna, le regard sévère, vers les Diggory qui préparaient déjà leurs excuses.

++++  
Remus regardait sur la terrasse de leur bungalow le soleil se lever. Encore une nuit blanche. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Pas même une minute. L'inquiétude qui l'étreignait l'interdisait totalement. Pouvons-nous encore fuir ? - se demanda-t-il avec angoisse. Non. Ce serait un aveu... à moins de faire croire que Sirius nous a enlevé ou supprimé... trop tard... trop compliqué à monter seul ici... Il soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à décider quoique ce soit. A croire que sa petite comédie devant les Diggory hier soir l'avait vidé de toute substance.  
Il avait tenu le coup jusqu'à dix heures du soir - heure normale pour aller coucher des enfants de dix ans. Il avait gardé une prudente réserve quant à l'histoire elle- même. Il attendait la confirmation du Ministère. Mais les Diggory avaient été trop gênés d'avoir provoquer des réactions violentes chez Harry deux fois en quelques heures pour insister vraiment.  
« Il a l'air très sensible », avait dit Sonia Diggory.  
« Oui. Il va devoir s'endurcir... Il a déjà fait beaucoup de progrès », avait répondu Remus, les sourcils froncés pour d'autres raisons.

Cyrus avait expliqué en se couchant qu'il avait bien compris de quoi ils avaient parlé au dîner et qu'à aucun moment IL ne lui avait parlé dans sa tête. Remus ne savait pas sur quoi mettre ce silence. Sirius lui avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'effacer... Peut- être pensait-il que Cyrus réagirait mieux seul... Et a priori, il a sans doute raison, estima Lupin. Harry avait semblé plus inquiet mais il ne s'était pas réveillé cette nuit... Tant mieux, songea Remus. J'aurais pas eu grand chose de plus à lui dire !  
"Albus et Severus vont nous tenir au courant. Nous savions tous que ça allait arriver un jour... Ce n'est pas le moment de se paniquer... Personne ne peut savoir ce qui s'est passé..." Il avait déjà tout dit aux deux garçons pour les endormir. Il espérait seulement que ce soit aussi simple !

Une forme encapuchonnée apparut sans bruit sur la terrasse. Un Djiin de maison. Sur ses épaules deux grands ducs étaient perchés. Ils transportaient chacun de gros rouleaux de parchemin. L'un portait les insignes de Poudlard.  
« Votre courrier, Professeur. »  
« Oh merci »  
Les deux oiseaux se posèrent sur son bras tendu ,et la forme disparut aussi furtivement qu'elle était arrivée. Remus trouva dans le bungalow des fruits pour récompenser les deux messagers. Les mains un peu tremblantes, il déroula le premier parchemin.  
« M. Le directeur.  
Vous trouverez ci-joint quelques courriers que nous a adressé le ministère ainsi que la copie de ma réponse... »

Il sourit. Le style de Severus ne changeait jamais. Il prit une petite fiole et versa le contenu sur le papier révélant alors le vrai message qui lui était adressé.  
« Désolé d'interrompre tes vacances... Tu as dû lire le journal Le Ministère m'a convoqué pour une expertise. Ils cherchent à comprendre s'il y a eu usage de potions. Rien de plus précis. Je viendrais t'attendre à Londres. S. »  
Heureusement que les Diggory l'avaient mis au courant la veille ! Toujours paranoïaque, Severus !

Il déroula le second parchemin et ne prit pas la peine de lire le message officiel de Dumbledore. Il regarda apparaître les lettres avec fascination sous l'action de la potion. Comme Rogue, Albus avait pris soin que son deuxième message reste suffisamment évasif. Ils sont inquiets quand même, nota Remus, pour être aussi prudent !

« Cher Remus. Si vous n'avez pas lu la Gazette, sachez que nos amis ont adopté un gentil rat noir. Il a six mois et se comporte très sagement. »  
Alors comme ça, c'est un rat qui avait pris la place de Sirius. Lupin apprécia l'ironie.

« J'ai commencé les préparatifs pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Onze ans déjà! J'ai hâte de fêter cela. Vous rentrez bien la semaine prochaine, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Remus nota le rendez-vous. Je ne dois pas me presser de rentrer , comprit- il aussi. Comme vous voulez !

« Je profite aussi de cette lettre pour vous transmettre les remerciements des Aurors de Sofia pour vos conseils. Ils ont la preuve qu'ils ont à faire à une résonance psychique. Le professeur Quirrell est parti les assister. Je pense que nous devrons bientôt leur rendre visite nous aussi... »  
Ainsi il avait eu raison. Il n'en était pas spécialement heureux. La seule résonance psychique capable de faire de tels dégâts à laquelle il pouvait penser était celle de Voldemort. Il frissonna malgré lui. La rentrée n'allait pas être calme !

ooooo

Version corrigée en octobre 2010. Merci Dina.

Bon. J'aime pas le père Diggory, je reconnais. M'avait énervé dès le début du tome 4... J'espère qu'il n'a pas un fan club !  
Puis fallait en finir : sont bêtes les gens du Ministère mais quand même !  
La suite ? La suite s'appelle « Fantômes, ectoplasmes et autres résonances ». Si, si.


	30. Sang d'embrumes

Entre Lune et Étoile

Disclaimer : Toujours pareil

* * *

**Chapitre 30 – Sang d'embrumes**

Cyrus s'ennuyait.

Dans le petit magasin sombre, les boites vides et les explosions s'ajoutaient aux précédentes sans que Harry ne semble trouver la baguette qui lui convenait.

Cyrus bâilla.

Que d'histoires, franchement ! Pour une baguette magique dont il ne saurait rien faire… Parce que on pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait, mais Harry ne savait pas grand-chose en matière de magie, décida Cyrus. Il était incapable de jeter le moindre sortilège ! Alors que lui avait déjà lancé un Experlliarmus - sans baguette, s'il vous plaît ! Et ses entraînements avec Rogue avaient montré que ce n'était pas seulement grâce à Sirius. Il n'était pas loin d'y arriver par lui-même !  
Il bâilla de nouveau un peu plus fort. Un nécessaire d'entretien des baguettes lui frôla l'oreille et s'écrasa contre la vitrine…  
Il ne lui jeta pas un seul regard.

Severus avait eu une longue explication sur les transferts de pouvoirs venant de Sirius et la nécessité d'employer ses pouvoirs avec précaution… Quelle importance !  
Cyrus eut un sourire condescendant et se tourna résolument vers la vitrine lorsqu'un énorme pan des rayons de Ollivander s'écroula sous l'action incontrôlée d'une baguette aussi vainement essayée par Harry que les précédentes. Cyrus distinguait des passants qui se pressaient le long du Chemin de Traverse, des paquets pleins les bras. Car, bientôt, l'élite des enfants sorciers entrerait à Poudlard… et Harry serait parmi eux… et lui serait seul.

Et c'était profondément injuste, pensa Cyrus rageusement – pas pour la première fois.  
Dans son dos, il entendit Ollivander et Remus conjuguer leurs efforts pour rassurer Harry. Le premier lui assurait qu'il ne sortirait pas de son magasin tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouver LA baguette de Harry Potter – Autant pour le Lupin, songea Cyrus sombrement. Le second ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et encourageait Harry à se concentrer. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers une vitrine où des baguettes anciennes étaient exposées pour les collectionneurs. L'une d'elle – cyprès incrusté d'albâtre, plume de faucon, - aurait appartenue à Ptolémée, la grande sorcière égyptienne, lut-il. Elle lui parut très jolie - petite et délicate – et, sans trop réfléchir, il ouvrit la vitrine pour mieux la voir. Un nouveau pan de boîtes s'écroula laissant échapper les baguettes qu'elles contenaient dans un envol de papier de soie… Ollivander se précipita pour limiter les dégâts tout en affirmant à Harry qui balbutiait des excuses que ce n'était rien. Il s'arrêta net néanmoins quand il vit Cyrus, la baguette de Ptolémée à la main. L'enfant eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

« Prof…professeur Lupin…pouvez-vous dire à VOTRE fils…de ne RIEN toucher…S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ? »

« Oh ? Cyrus… Voyons ! » Remus lança un regard d'avertissement à Cyrus et sans le savoir ajouta la dernière goutte qui fit déborder le vase amer de sa jalousie grandissante depuis qu'Harry avait fêté ses onze ans, le 31 juillet dernier. « Sois sage Cyrus, on n'en a plus pour très longtemps… Excusez-le, M. Ollivander ! »

Ollivander, le regard noir, avait arraché la baguette bien-aimée des mains de l'enfant et la rangeait avec maintes précautions dans la vitrine. Après une hésitation, il ajouta un sort pour que la porte soit inouvrable. Cyrus voulut partager son amusement face à ces précautions inutiles avec son père, mais celui-ci avait déjà tourné le dos pour aller rejoindre Harry qui essayait une nouvelle baguette. La vitrine se referma avec un bruit sec, il eut l'impression que son cœur faisait le même bruit en explosant de chagrin.

Ne comptait-il pour rien ? Allait-on jamais en finir ? Harry, Harry, toujours Harry… Harry, qui avait défait Voldemort… Harry, qui était là le premier et qui resterait là, près de Remus, quoiqu'il arrive… Harry, qui avait eu une grandiose fête d'anniversaire chez Albus Dumbledore… La célébration de son propre anniversaire – placé symboliquement le 21 juin sous le signe des Gémeaux – avait été bien plus discrète ! Harry, encore, qui entrait à Poudlard… Il refoula les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. Un bourdonnement grave lui emplit soudain les oreilles.  
Ah, non ! - pensa-t-il rageusement. Sirius attendra !

Il se concentra comme Severus le lui avait appris et conjura l'image d'une immensité, la mer. Il vida ainsi son esprit de toute autre pensée, et le bourdonnement s'éloigna. Il eut un sourire sans joie. Sans même jeter un regard au trio, qui examinait maintenant une autre baguette – avec une gravité pour le moins étrange ! –, il se glissa d'un geste souple hors du petit magasin sombre, retint la porte pour qu'elle ne sonne pas et se fondit prestement dans la foule magique.

Dès la troisième foulée, il se sentit grisé. Il était libre ! Qu'avait-il besoin de Remus et d'Harry? Ils n'étaient ni son père, ni son frère… Il n'était ni leur fils, ni leur frère… Il n'était qu'un pis-aller… Personne ne l'aimait pour lui-même !  
Une fois de plus, le bourdonnement pointa au fond de ses tympans, mais il le bloqua immédiatement – avec une certaine fierté. Non, ceux-ci ne savaient pas l'aimer… et ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : que l'Autre revienne - l'ami, le parrain… le condamné… le paria… le plus intéressant que lui en tout cas ! Seul, Severus s'intéressait vraiment à lui – encore qu'il le soupçonnait d'avoir des arrières pensées d'expérimentation…

« Qu'ils s'inquiètent donc ! » - bougonna-t-il.

Cyrus avançait droit devant lui, rageusement. Il hésita un moment devant la boutique de Quidditch, mais il estima sage de mettre un peu plus de distance entre lui et Remus… Il repartit d'un pas rapide. Une sorcière vendait des crêpes au coin de la rue, son estomac gargouilla et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui… Il s'approcha néanmoins et demanda le prix.

« Six mornilles.»

« Bien, j'en prendrais une au sirop d'airelles », décida Cyrus avec un grand sourire.

« Montre moi donc ton or d'abord ! », exigea la marchande les sourcils froncés.

«Ah. Mon père, Remus Lupin… ne va pas tarder. Il est plus haut dans la rue », expliqua l'enfant, levant vers elle des yeux gris confiants.

La sorcière le dévisagea. Lupin ? Comme tout le monde elle connaissait le nom du directeur de Poudlard. L'enfant portait des vêtements bien coupés. Il parlait avec une certaine distinction, comme ces enfants des sorciers aisés qui faisaient leurs études à Poudlard. Il avait un air sûr de lui – comme ceux qui sont habitués à commander depuis leur naissance, décida-t-elle. Elle se rappela soudain cette nouvelle rumeur selon laquelle, Lupin aurait adopté le fils de Sirius Black. Elle décida que ça valait le coup de retenir l'enfant pour avoir l'occasion de voir le père… Elle aurait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter au pub ce soir ! Elle hocha la tête et commença à préparer lentement la crêpe.

« Tu t'appelles ? », questionna-t-elle plus aimablement.

« Cyrus…. Cyrus Lupin », précisa obligeamment l'enfant.

Elle versait le sirop et repliait le disque de pâte. De nouveaux clients étaient arrivés et elle commença à préparer leurs commandes. La crêpe de Cyrus reposait sur le petit comptoir. Elle lui jetait de temps à autres un charme pour qu'elle ne refroidisse pas.

« Eh bien, ton père, il traîne ! », lui lança-t-elle après un moment.

Cyrus lui fit un sourire d'excuse mais haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé.

« Il a dû rencontrer quelqu'un… »

Elle hocha la tête une fois de plus. L'enfant profita du moment où elle comptait la monnaie qu'elle devait rendre à une sorcière encombrée de trois ou quatre marmots en bas âge pour chiper la crêpe et s'envoler à toutes jambes. Il entendit bien des cris mais il ne se retourna pas, et personne ne l'arrêta.

Cyrus n'osa pourtant pas ralentir avant un moment. Le sirop d'airelles coulait et lui poissait les doigts. La crêpe refroidissait. Il décida qu'il était assez loin et mordit avec entrain dans la crêpe. Délicieux ! Au moment où il allait en croquer une deuxième bouchée, il vit au loin le minuscule chapeau fleuri qui ornait toujours le chignon de Minerva McGonagall lors de ses sorties. Il pila net et fit marche arrière. Mais cette direction le ramenait vers la petite marchande de crêpes. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, l'enfant prit la première bifurcation à droite, une rue plus petite, plus sombre, moins passante. Il y serait à l'aise pour finir sa crêpe, décida-t-il, ignorant tout ensemble l'inquiétude qui menaçait et la reprise du bourdonnement.

Il engloutit la crêpe en trois bouchées, pas aussi plaisantes qu'il les avait imaginées. Les passants autour de lui paraissaient de plus en plus étranges. Les sorciers étaient moins bien habillés. Ils lui lançaient des regards méfiants ou inquisiteurs. Surmontant sa prévention, Cyrus continua son chemin. Cette rue irait bien quelque part… dans le monde moldu peut-être… Une créature étrange s'approcha de lui et lui susurra d'une voix aiguë :  
« Où vas-tu, petit maître ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi, ici ! Tu as perdu ta maman ? »

Il se dégagea un peu nerveusement. Il continuait à respirer profondément et régulièrement pour tenir en, respect les hurlements intérieurs de Sirius.  
« Tais-toi », grommela-t-il. « Tu as eu ta chance ! Maintenant, c'est mon tour ! »

Plus Cyrus avançait, et plus les maisons lui paraissaient différentes, les boutiques rares et décrépies et les passants bizarres. La rue était de plus en plus sombre, comme si le soleil l'évitait ou si elle était devenue souterraine. D'ailleurs, un essaim de chauve-souris la traversa avec des cris stridents. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Instinctivement, il se retourna pour mesurer la distance qu'il avait parcourue. Et, à ce moment là, il se sentit projeté brutalement contre le sol. L'instant suivant, il ne pouvait plus bouger, ni pieds, ni bras.

Cyrus réussit quand même à lever la tête et croisa trois paires d'yeux des plus étranges, brillants au fond d'orbites boursouflées et crasseuses, au ras de bonnets sombres et déchirés. Il n'avait pas eu à lever la tête très haut puisque aucun de ses assaillants n'étaient plus grand qu'un jeune elfe de maison ! Sous des nez ronds, pointaient de petites dents acérées. Des Lepréchaunes ! Il avait été attaqué par des Lepréchaunes ! Il n'avait pas besoin de Sirius pour savoir que c'étaient des créatures agressives et parfois friandes de chair humaine… - C'était dans tous les livres magiques pour les enfants ! Il déglutit avec peine et murmura un incertain : « Lâchez-moi ! »

Les trois lutins ricanèrent.  
« Alors petit maître ! », coassa l'un d'entre eux. « Tu vas être notre meilleure prise de la saison ! »

« Avec ça, plus d'or qu'on peut en porter ! », ajouta le second.

« A moins qu'on ne le mange », ajouta le troisième visiblement très excité.

Cyrus paniqua. Sirius ! Sirius ! - plaida-t-il. Fais quelque chose ! Je t'en prie ! Tu ne vas pas les laisser me manger ! Nous manger ! Sirius ! Mais ses supplications restèrent sans réponse. Il imagina un Sirius Black adulte – comme sur les photos de Remus, enveloppé dans une cape aussi noire que ses cheveux, le regardant à distance être dévoré…. Au moment où il allait se décider à hurler pour demander de l'aide, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un sort d'Experlliarmus jeté à pleine puissance.

Il se tortilla pour découvrir qui en était l'auteur et fut surpris de ne pas le connaître. Cyrus se rendit confusément compte qu'il s'était attendu à voir Remus – même en colère ! – ou Minerva… Enfin quelqu'un qui le cherchait… Quelqu'un le cherchait-il d'ailleurs ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant à cette question inquiétante. Le sorcier s'avançait. Ses bottes claquaient sur les pavés. Sa cape d'été en lin noir voltigeait comme ses robes. Ses mains portaient plus de bagues que Cyrus n'en avait jamais vu. Argent et pierres précieuses jetaient des éclats assourdis par le manque de lumière de la ruelle. Le bourdonnement enfla dans ses oreilles sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Il se tordit désespérément le cou pour voir le visage de son sauveur, un visage fin, aristocratique, des yeux gris très pâles, périodiquement cachés par des mèches blanches à force d'être blondes. Quel qu'il soit, il était connu… et craint. Les trois lepréchaunes s'étaient étalés sur le sol en signe de soumission, constata Cyrus avec une légère satisfaction.

« Mais qu'avons-nous là ? », demanda l'homme d'un ton hautain.

« Maître, maître, pardonnez-nous… la tentation… », commença l'un des lutins.

L'homme les ignora. Il dévisageait avec curiosité et incrédulité l'enfant qui se tortillait toujours à ses pieds pour se libérer de ses liens.  
« Eh bien, eh bien… Regardez, Narcissa, ma chère… ça ne peut être que LUI… »

Une femme entra dans le champ de vision de Cyrus. Ses vêtements vert sombre avaient un éclat presque métallique. Son visage paraissait tout aussi hautain et curieux que celui de l'homme. Après l'avoir longuement observé, elle acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête. L'homme se retourna vers Cyrus et lui demanda alors :  
« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Cyrus… Cyrus Mélanio Lupin », articula l'enfant avec peine.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme, qui l'avait sauvé, ne prenait pas la peine de le détacher, ni de le redresser. Il n'avait pas non plus fait un seul geste pour arrêter ses trois agresseurs qui venaient de s'enfuir. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent de plus belles.  
« Et vous ? », réussit-il à demander.

La réponse explosa à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de sa tête : « Lucius Malefoy. »

Cyrus ferma les yeux pour échapper au regard ironique de l'homme. Il connaissait ce nom. Remus, Harry, Minerva, Severus… - même Hagrid ! - avait dit du mal de la famille Malefoy. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois. Sans plus chercher à repousser Sirius de ses pensées, il demanda très humblement :_ Que dois-je faire, Sirius !_ Le silence qui lui répondit le terrifia._ Sirius, ô Sirius, fais quelque chose, toi ! Je ferai ce que tu voudras… On retournera à Poudlard, tu pourras parler à Remus autant… - Ne rêve pas, Cyrus,_ intervint sévèrement Sirius._ Tu t'es jeté dans les mains de mon pire ennemi : ma famille. Tout ce que je pourrais faire aggraverait les choses…Pour le moment, suis-les._

Mais la femme parlait :  
« Nous ne pouvons pas rester là… Relevez-le, allons ailleurs… »

Malefoy s'exécuta sans une parole. Il le libéra de ses liens sans que pour autant Cyrus ne se sente libre de partir. La femme continuait de le regarder d'un air critique. Quand il fut sur ces pieds, il distingua un enfant de son âge, aussi blond que son père, qui se tenait derrière elle et le dévisageait, lui aussi, avec une curiosité hautaine. Il se sentit rougir sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Mélanio, hein ?», s'anima brusquement la femme. « Comme si Cyrus ne suffisait pas…  
De toute façon, un tel visage ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule lignée !…Une lignée sur laquelle un demi-humain comme Lupin n'a aucun droit ! »

« On ne sait rien de la mère », objecta doucement Malefoy - comme si Cyrus n'avait pas été capable de comprendre ces paroles.

« Aucune importance. Regardez-le ! Le sang des Black est plus fort que n'importe quelle mésalliance ! Cet enfant nous appartient ! », asséna Narcissa Malefoy avec une arrogance certaine.

Son mari lui sourit :  
« Il n'est pas permis d'en douter. »

Cyrus savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucun croisement avant le chemin de Traverse, aucun moyen de fausser compagnie à ses étranges et inquiétants sauveurs. Il suivit donc sans broncher la famille Malefoy. Sirius s'était de nouveau tu, et il se sentait plutôt seul. Il refoula les larmes qui menaçaient avec rage. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment…

Lucius Malefoy s'arrêta et sortit une longue clé brillante de ses robes. Il commença à ouvrir une porte très abîmée, décorée d'un serpent qui avait perdu sa tête. Il entra et Cyrus sentit la femme le pousser sans un mot. Ne voyant aucune alternative, il allait se résoudre à obéir quand un cri – peut-être devrait-on dire un rugissement - lui fit tourner la tête.

« Cyrus ! »

« Hagrid ! »

Sans attendre l'enfant s'élança, glissant entre les mains de Narcissa Malefoy. Instinctivement, il se jeta dans les bras du garde-chasse.  
« Hagrid, oh Hagrid… »

« Eh bien, eh bien… Tu es content de me voir, on dirait ? Mais que fais-tu dans un endroit pareil ! Tout le monde te cherche ! »

Avant que Cyrus n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Malefoy les avait rejoints.  
« C'est une bonne question… Hagrid… Je me la posais moi aussi… Si ma femme et moi ne l'avions secouru, Lupin en aurait été pour une bonne rançon… »

Rançon ? La voix moqueuse de Sirius explosa dans sa tête: Ah oui… toi qui croyais qu'ils allaient te manger ! Je me suis dit que j'allais attendre pour intervenir… ça t'aurait fait une bonne leçon ! Quelle idée de t'enfuir comme ça au hasard !

Cyrus se sentit bouillir de rage – contre Sirius, mais aussi contre lui-même. Ce qu'il pouvait être crédule parfois !  
« Vraiment ? », Hagrid semblait soupçonneux et mal à l'aise face aux Malefoy. « Eh bien… je vous remercie M. Malefoy… Je… je suis sûr que le professeur Lupin vous en sera reconnaissant… »

« Mais certainement ! Mais certainement… Je serai heureux de l'entendre moi-même… Où est-il donc, notre grand directeur ? »

Le regard d'Hagrid n'eut rien d'amical. Il se fit visiblement violence pour répondre.  
« Pas loin d'ici… en train de retourner le Chemin de traverse » ,grommela-t-il, posant sa grosse main sur l'épaule de Cyrus comme pour montrer qu'il entendait le protéger – ou l'empêcher de disparaître une nouvelle fois... L'enfant se colla un peu plus étroitement à lui.

« Nous vous suivons, mon ami », répliqua Malefoy, sans sembler un instant douter que Hagrid allait lui obéir.

De fait, l'étrange petit groupe rejoignit peu après le Chemin de traverse. Le garde-chasse et l'enfant devant, la famille Malefoy derrière eux. Ils n'y eurent pas fait trente pas qu'ils furent accompagnés d'une rumeur croissante : "- le fils de Black ! - En tout cas, il a volé une crêpe ! Non ? Si, je vous le dis ! -A propos de Black, vous avez lu le dernier article de Skeeter sur Azkaban ? - Ne m'en parlez pas ! »

Cyrus sentit croître son angoisse. Tout cela prenait des proportions inquiétantes ! Remus allait sûrement – c'était quoi l'expression d'Harry, déjà ? – ah, oui, « l'assassiner ». Il entendit Sirius rire dans sa tête – un rire profond comme un aboiement, un rire un peu moqueur et méprisant, selon lui. Une fois de plus, la colère le submergea. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'agacer davantage. Fendant la foule, qui s'écartait d'ailleurs sur son passage en murmurant, Lupin fonçait droit sur lui. Hagrid s'écarta lui aussi. Cyrus vit les mains de son père adoptif se lever et il attendit la gifle – il pouvait dire que Sirius lui aussi s'y préparait. A sa plus grande surprise, les deux mains tombèrent directement sur ses deux épaules et le secouèrent violemment.

« MAIS OU ÉTAIS-TU PASSE ? », martela Remus. « QU'EST-CE QUI PEUT BIEN TE PASSER PAR LA TÊTE POUR DISPARAÎTRE COMME ÇA ? »

Devant le regard glacial, Cyrus ne se sentit pas le courage de répondre autre chose que :  
« Pardon, Papa… »

Mais déjà Malefoy quittait son rôle de spectateur.  
« Le sang, bien sûr… Lupin… Quoi d'autre que le sang peut ramener un Black vers le chemin des Embrumes ? »

Un murmure parcourut la foule de curieux qui les entouraient. « Black » « Sang » « Embrumes » De quoi nourrit bien des peurs ! Cyrus vit, avec inquiétude, Lupin blêmir.

« Malefoy », constata-t-il, très calmement, sans quitter l'enfant des yeux ou se tourner vers l'homme qui venait de l'apostropher.

« Oui, M. le directeur…. Narcissa et moi, nous sommes tellement rassurés de voir que vous êtes un homme de discipline… un pédagogue… Au moment où Draco va entrer dans votre école… », plastronnait l'homme prenant la foule à témoin. L'avocat dans son prétoire.  
Cette fois, Remus fit face. Avait-il même le choix ?

« Ainsi c'est vous qui avez retrouvé Cyrus ? Merci », répondit-il de sa voix la plus calme, tendant la main pour serrer celle de Malefoy qui… ne put que l'accepter !

Délibérément, Lupin évitait de répondre sur le fond. Cyrus était-il le fils de Black ? La rumeur de Dumbledore avait pris trop facilement racine dans la communauté magique. Quoiqu'il ait pu répondre, les gens ne l'auraient pas cru. Était-il un mauvais directeur pour Poudlard ? Cette attaque-là était plus gênante mais il pouvait encore l'atténuer en montrant qu'il n'avait aucune peur de Malefoy.

« Ça a été un plaisir », répondit Lucius, visiblement agacé de le voir si calme.

« Une chance que vous ayez été là !», ajouta Lupin toujours aussi égal. « Peu de sorciers de confiance s'aventure dans ces parages… - surtout avec leur famille ! » Autant pour toi, Lucius !

Le chef des Malefoy prit cela aussi mal qu'on pouvait s'y attendre.  
« Je vous trouve… », commença-t-il

« Pressé ? », proposa Remus avec un sourire dangereux. « Oui, pardon. Nous devrions vous proposer d'aller prendre une bièraubeurre ensemble mais j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps aujourd'hui… Nous nous reverrons bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? Encore une fois, merci, Lucius. Mme Malefoy, Draco. »

Avant que Malefoy n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Lupin s'éloignait, indifférent aux murmures qui le poursuivaient et poussant Cyrus, encore sous le choc de cette matinée, devant lui.

OO

« Harry, vas donc ranger tes achats… »

L'interpelé leva les yeux vers son père mais ne vit que son dos qui s'éloignait dans l'appartement. Il chercha le regard de Cyrus qui restait vissé au sol et soupira. Ne trouvant rien n'y a rétorquer au premier, ni rien à conseiller au second, il se retira seul dans leur chambre commune, avec une pile branlante de cartons qui représentait la somme de leurs achats de la journée. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il reviendrait aussi triste de ces courses de rentrée à Poudlard !

« Toi, assieds-toi », continua Remus sans même chercher à maîtriser la dureté de sa voix. Il désigna de sa main libre une chaise près de son bureau. Cyrus n'hésita qu'une seconde. Avait-il d'autre choix ? Il regarda en silence Lupin poser ses propres achats sur son bureau et jeter un coup d'œil aux messages qui étaient arrivés dans son absence. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement quand il leva un des parchemins couverts de cachets officiels pour le relire plusieurs fois. L'enfant prit cela pour de la colère et attendit – presque avec impatience. Autant en finir ! – l'inévitable explosion. Mais quand Remus se retourna vers lui, il lui dit simplement :  
« Bien. Alors… explique-moi donc pourquoi tu es parti comme ça… »

Il avait repris le contrôle de sa voix et Cyrus osa le regarder. Son père adoptif s'était assis sur son bureau et le fixait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mais ni lui, ni Sirius, ne se faisaient d'illusion sur ce calme apparent. _La vérité, Cyrus. Il n'acceptera QUE la vérité_, lui conseilla son double adulte.

« Je… je m'ennuyais », finit par répondre Cyrus. Une demi-vérité, ça va ?

« Tu t'ennuyais », répéta Remus, et l'enfant eut l'impression d'avoir donné une mauvaise réponse.

Il hocha ta tête mais Lupin n'ajouta rien. Cyrus expérimenta ce long regard glacé et immobile qu'offrait Remus aux élèves récalcitrants et à tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Comme eux tous avant lui, il craqua le premier et hurla :  
« OUI ! JE m'ennuyais ! J'en avais MARRE d'être transparent ! Tu ne m'as parlé que pour me dire d'être sage ! Tu t'en fiches de moi ! Tout le monde se fiche de moi ! Même Harry ! Alors… je suis parti. »

A la fin de sa tirade, Cyrus s'effondra en larmes entre ses mains. Il était fatigué, il avait peur… - Remus n'allait jamais lui pardonner ! Quand son corps commença à trembler, il sentit un onde de sympathie inondée son cerveau et il était bien trop faible pour essayer d'empêcher Sirius de lui parler – s'il l'avait même voulu. _Hem, Cyrus… je ne sais pas si c'est le moment… mais tu n'es pas seul, tu le sais… et…_ La voix de Lupin, à peine plus aimable interrompit leur petite conversation.

« Donc, c'est là toute ton excuse. Tu es malheureux alors tout le monde doit s'inquiéter… Un peu facile, non ? »

L'enfant lui jeta un regard furtif. _Que puis-je dire ? - Ah ça… c'est qu'il est fort à ce jeu là… _reconnut Sirius avec un soupir presque compassionnel pour la première fois.

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas toi, qui ne penses pas beaucoup aux autres, Cyrus ? » continuait Remus. « As-tu pensé à notre inquiétude à Harry et à moi ? A celle d'Hagrid et de Minerva qui nous ont aidés à te chercher ? Et la crêpe, c'était aussi parce que personne ne t'aime ou était-ce un message plus subtil ? »

_Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? Tu n'as aucune chance… Contre les Malefoy au moins, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose ! – Merci Sirius ! – Mais franchement ! Le problème est qu'il a raison ! – Ça va, hein, si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, tais-toi !_

Cyrus avait secoué la tête pour accompagner ces paroles intérieures, et Lunard pensa qu'il devait discuter avec Sirius… Harry lui avait appris à reconnaître ces moments-là. Il décida que cette comédie avait assez duré.  
« Eh bien, quels sont les conseils de notre ami Patmol ? », interrogea-t-il d'un ton plutôt acide.

« Il dit… il dit que tu as raison », admit Cyrus. « Il ne sait dire que ça ! », ajouta-t-il avec un peu de colère.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien, il aurait mieux fait de t'arrêter avant ! Je sais qu'on ne peut pas te demander d'être plus prudent qu'un autre, ni plus malin… Mais LUI savait à quel point la rue des Embrumes était une mauvaise idée ! »

Là encore Cyrus ne sut que répondre. La vérité ? –_ Plus ça sera difficile et plus il appréciera_, affirma Sirius avec conviction. L'enfant se mordit la lèvre et s'essuya un peu nerveusement les yeux avec sa manche. Remus lui tendit sans un mot un mouchoir qu'il accepta avec un petit signe de tête.

« Je… Il… parfois… Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il me dit », lâcha Cyrus après un moment. _Ouais… disons ça comme ça,_ grommela Sirius.

Lupin haussa les sourcils. Il songea à plusieurs conversations qu'il avait eues depuis leur retour de vacances avec Severus. Celui-ci n'arrivait plus à pénétrer aussi facilement l'esprit de l'enfant par légilimentie… il y avait aussi l'étrange absence de réaction de Sirius lors de la révélation des Diggory…  
« Cyrus… tu ne l'écoutes pas ou… tu l'empêches de parler ? », enquêta-t-il plus doucement.

Sirius siffla d'admiration dans la tête de Cyrus qui en eut un haut le cœur. _Désolé, Cyrus, mais il est fort, non ?_ L'enfant jeta un regard de détresse à l'homme qu'il appelait Papa.

« Je veux… je voudrais des fois tellement qu'il n'existe pas ! », lâcha-t-il en baissant la tête.

Le regard de Lupin s'adoucit notoirement à cet aveu mais l'enfant ne le regardait pas. Il ne le vit pas quitter le bureau et s'approcher de lui. La main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.  
« Regarde-moi, Cyrus… Allez ! », commença Remus gentiment.

L'enfant obéit. Ses yeux gris débordaient de larmes. Remus ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Sirius dans un tel état… Quelque soit les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, il avait une conscience de lui-même suffisante pour les surmonter. Il mesura l'extrême fragilité de cette personnalité clonée par Severus huit mois auparavant.

« Tu ES important pour moi, Cyrus - autant que Sirius et autant que Harry… Je ne peux pas aimer Sirius sans t'aimer toi, et vice-versa… Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre… Moi-même, je ne le sais pas depuis très longtemps… Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas su te le montrer… »

_– Hem… Moi aussi… Pardon, Cyrus… Tu sais que tu es important pour moi… et pas seulement parce que tu me protèges… Je veux que tu aies une bonne vie… Je te protégerais toujours et de toutes mes forces…_  
_– Tu parles ! Si on trouve ce Rat, tu seras bien content de te débarrasser de moi !_  
_– Non, Cyrus, non… non tu resteras dans mon cœur et ma mémoire, je te l'ai déjà dit… Tu es mon innocence…_

Remus avait vu les yeux de l'enfant se figer et reprendre vie l'espace d'une seconde.  
« Ça ne doit pas être toujours facile, Cyrus… Je le sens… Nous te demandons tous des choses très difficiles… et tu n'as pas beaucoup le droit à l'erreur, je le reconnais… Mais tu peux demander de l'aide. Je suis là, Harry aussi et Severus et… je crois que tu devrais faire plus confiance à Sirius… »

Cyrus hocha la tête. Il voulait bien croire qu'il s'était mis en danger… Il savait que Remus, Harry et Severus cherchaient à l'aider quant à écouter Sirius… il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser ! Mais l'enfant en lui, celui qui avait besoin de sécurité, prit le dessus. Il demanda un peu timidement à Lunard qui était resté près de lui :  
« Tu n'es pas en colère ? »

« Si. Je suis plutôt en colère, Cyrus : tu m'as désobéi ; tu t'es mis volontairement en danger ; tu as volé une pauvre marchande de crêpe en précisant bien que tu étais mon fils ! - Merci encore ! Et, même si ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne te cache pas que je me serais passé d'un affrontement avec Malefoy ! J'ai de quoi être en colère, non ? »

Le ton oscillait entre la moquerie et la réprimande. Cyrus baissa prudemment les yeux. Lupin reprit plus sérieusement :  
« Je suis en colère, mais je comprends aussi. Tu sais,Harry aussi était jaloux quand tu es arrivé… » Il laissa à l'enfant le temps de digérer cette information. Il en suivit la progression dans les yeux sombres. Il ajouta finalement :« Que s'est-il passé dans le chemin des Embrumes ? »

« Heu… je suis tombé d'abord sur des Lepréchaunes…. Ils m'ont attaqué…ficelé… Ils disaient qu'ils allaient me …manger ! »

Remus eut un petit sourire. et Cyrus s'énerva :  
« Sirius ne faisait rien… Je l'ai supplié pourtant !... Je ne savais pas que ce n'était pas vrai ! »

« Il ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Non… plus tard, il a dit que c'était pour me donner un leçon… » _– B'en quoi ? C'était de bonne guerre, non ?_

« Oh .» Un Sirius pédagogue mettait Remus en joie, mais ce n'était pas des pensées qu'il pouvait partager avec l'enfant. « Ce sont donc vraiment les Malefoy qui t'ont libéré ? »

« Oui… mais ils étaient bizarres… Ils faisaient comme s'ils me reconnaissaient… »

« Ils ont du penser que tu étais son fils » _– C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit…_

« A Sirius ? »

« Oui… Autant que tu le saches : c'est ce que tout le monde pense… » _– Bravo !_

L'enfant fronça les sourcils un moment, puis il ajouta :  
« Tu sais… si Hagrid n'était pas arrivé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé… Ils m'emmenaient dans une maison », avoua Cyrus, son besoin d'être rassuré par un adulte dépassant sa crainte de se faire gronder pour son imprudence.

« Vraiment ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête et Remus soupira.  
« Narcissa est une cousine de Sirius… Je suppose qu'elle pense avoir des droits sur le «dernier Black» disponible… C'est pour cela que tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi ! », conclut-il un peu plus sévèrement.

– _Si la seule question est la survie des Black, je veux bien retourner à Azkaban ! Heu pardon, Cyrus… Mais vraiment, pour moi, les Black peuvent disparaître corps et bien !_  
Cyrus haussa les épaules en guise de réponse à son double, mais il s'était éloigné du moment présent et, quand Remus reprit un air grave, il frissonna.

« Bon… maintenant reste à savoir si je peux te faire confiance… » – _Aïe… il ne va pas te lâcher comme ça ! _L'enfant leva des yeux interloqués. « Oui, Cyrus, confiance », répéta Remus. « Est-ce que je dois t'attacher à moi la prochaine fois pour être sûr que tu ne t'enfuies pas ? »

Cyrus ne se méprit pas sur le ton ironique. C'était une vraie question. Il secoua la tête avec force.  
« Je…je ne le ferai plus… promis… Papa ! » -_ Voyez-vous ça…, _commenta Sirius mais il y avait de l'approbation de sa voix.

« Et tu me diras tes progrès avec Sirius ? », questionna Remus plus doucement.

« Oui… oui, promis ! » assura l'enfant._ Progrès, progrès…_

Remus soupira.  
« Avant de promettre, je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses… vraiment. » L'enfant hocha la tête lentement, sentant qu'une décision se préparait. « Tu vas rester dans ta chambre tout l'après-midi, Cyrus… ce n'est pas très cher payé - ce n'est pas vraiment une punition, d'ailleurs… quoi qu'un peu quand même. Tu as besoin de te reposer après tout ce qui t'es arrivé ce matin… D'accord ? »

« Oh Papa… » De nouveaux les larmes remplirent ses yeux. Mais ce n'était plus la rage qui les provoquait_. - Tu peux dire que tu t'en sors bien !_

Remus le serra longuement dans ses bras avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre. Harry, qui trompait le temps en découvrant ses livres de classes, les dévisagea avec une curiosité silencieuse. Lupin fut le seul à soutenir facilement son regard.

« Tu peux tenir compagnie à Cyrus, Harry… mais peut-être voudra-t-il plutôt rester seul », expliqua-t-il doucement.

Harry hocha la tête. Cyrus leva alors des yeux penauds vers lui.  
«Je préfère que tu restes…mais je comprendrais quand tu en auras assez… »

Remus les laissa tous les deux à leurs retrouvailles et se dirigea résolument vers la cheminée. Il se sentait plein d'une énergie inquiète. Ils étaient passés aujourd'hui à deux doigts d'une réelle catastrophe sur le chemin de Traverse. Et ce message de Fudge qui lui demandait de réunir le Conseil d'administration de l'école pour vérifier les mesures de sécurité… Il aurait aussi pu demander clairement : « Qu'allez-vous faire face à Black ? » Il soupira et murmura d'un ton las au feu qui, lui, crépitait joyeusement :  
« Severus… »


	31. Commencements

**Entre Lune et Étoile**

Disclaimer : Les 5 tomes, les 5 tomes, les 5 tomes  
La version initiale avait bénéficié des critiques de Nana, des remarques de Camille et des questionnements d'Alana, ce texte - Trois relectures, quel luxe déjà ! La version révisée en novembre 2010 profite aussi de la disponibilité de Dina.

**31 - Commencements**

Enfin.  
Enfin, je suis à Poudlard.  
Là où tout a commencé, là où tout finira.

J'y veillerais.

Je suis à Poudlard.  
Ses tours, ses donjons, ses secrets…  
Son air de magie blanche, ses possibilités de magie noire.

Comme avant.

N'est-ce pas un signe d'ailleurs que Dumbledore fasse garder son sanctuaire de magie blanche par une créature du mal ?

Ah, ah, ah, ah !  
Même Dumbledore…

Je suis à Poudlard et je vais revivre !  
Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.  
Onze ans déjà que j'attends ce moment, je saurai être patient…

Je suis à Poudlard.  
Et ce n'est qu'un début.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas encore le triomphe.  
Mais il viendra.

Bien sûr, mes anciens admirateurs ne le savent pas encore.  
Mais ils resteront confondus de ma puissance retrouvée. !

Bien sûr, mes ennemis dorment encore en paix.  
Ça ne durera pas.

Bien sûr, beaucoup ont trahi…  
Ils en connaîtront le prix…

Bien sûr, ceux qui m'ont aidé ne sont que peu de chose !  
Un homme-rat qui a tout perdu et un petit professeur présomptueux et peureux…  
Mais il ne faut jamais négliger les petites choses !

Ne m'ont-elles pas permis de survivre pendant onze ans dans l'obscurité des forêts d'Europe ?  
N'ont-elles pas donné leur vie pour moi ?

La chose qui m'a abattu n'avait-elle pas à peine un an de vie ?  
La chose qui me rendra ma puissance ne tient-elle pas dans une simple poche ?

Non, commençons par les petites choses, les grandes suivront.

Je suis de retour à Poudlard.  
Tout est donc possible !

oo

"Il sera à Poudlard demain soir, Cyrus", essaya Remus.

L'enfant lui tournait le dos et regardait depuis une heure par la fenêtre, quasiment depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de chez les Weasley en y laissant Harry pour qu'il prenne le Poudalrd Express avec ses amis.

"Mais ça ne sera jamais plus comme avant", répondit Cyrus sans tourner la tête. La voix était un peu chevrotante, sans doute pas de larmes mais beaucoup de tristesse.

"Non", reconnut Remus, partagé entre l'envie de consoler le plus jeune, reconnaître les besoins d'autonomie du plus grand et affronter lui même le changement. Mentir n'aiderait personne.

"C'est nul", décida Cyrus avec colère, donnant un coup de pied au mur pour bonne mesure.

Remus chercha ce qu'il pourrait dire qui changerait quoi que ce soit pour son plus jeune fils et ne trouva pas. Il savait qu'ils avaient trouvé un équilibre à trois qui était maintenant remis en cause par le départ de Harry. Lui-même ne savait pas s'il saurait vivre seul avec Cyrus, avec ce qu'il représentait. Bêtise, se gronda-t-il. Tu ne vas pas faire comme lui et chercher midi à quatorze heures. Au contraire, c'est une chance pour Harry de prendre un peu de distance, un chance pour moi et Cyrus de travailler sur la mémoire de Sirius : une chance d'aller de l'avant !

"Bien, va mettre une robe de sorcier, il va être l'heure d'aller dîner", lança-t-il donc d'une voix la plus égale possible.

"Dîner ? En bas ?", demanda Cyrus avec une pointe d'horreur dans la voix.

"C'est le programme", reconnut Remus, anticipant déjà les protestations.

"C'est nul", répéta Cyrus. "Je reste ici."

"En aucun cas", établit Remus sans élever la voix. L'enfant le regarda, visiblement testant la solidité de sa décision, et il lui sourit pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation.

"Non ?", questionna plus timidement Cyrus.

"Tu ne resteras pas là, tout seul, à pleurer sur ton sort. Tu viens dîner : tu ne t'ennuieras pas autant que si tu restes ici. On remontera après tous les deux ; je ferai un jeu avec toi", proposa Remus.

"Un jeu ?"

"Tu peux même choisir", ajouta l'adulte magnanime.

Cyrus eut l'air de se demander où était le piège, et Remus décida d'en rire ouvertement :

"Va vite te changer avant que je ne trouve un programme moins sympathique !", l'asticota-t-il.

"Une bataille explosive ?", vérifia l'enfant.

"J'ai dit que tu choisissais", répéta l'adulte. "Mais dépêche-toi !"

Quelques minutes après, ils descendaient l'escalier ensemble. Plus proche de son comportement habituel, Cyrus lui racontait maintenant les parties acharnées de cache-cache qu'ils avaient organisées au Terrier. Ginny et lui avaient gagné plusieurs fois en se cachant dans l'atelier d'Arthur.

"Et personne ne vous y a trouvé s?", interrogea Remus quand il eut surmonté sa surprise. Il savait ce que contenait l'atelier d'Arthur. L'idée de Ginny et Cyrus fourrageant dans des stocks d'objets moldus inconnus ou pire modifiés magiquement n'était pas réellement rassurante.

"Ben , non, Ginny avait raison : personne n'est allé voir", expliqua Cyrus avec satisfaction.

"Et pourquoi ?", questionna encore Remus.

"Je ne sais pas", répondit Cyrus avec l'hésitation qui marquait le mensonge.

"Ne serait-ce pas parce qu'il est formellement interdit aux enfants d'entrer dans cet atelier ?" insinua Remus sans réellement afficher sa réprobation.

"Je ne sais pas", répéta Cyrus en baissant les yeux.

"Je ne te crois pas", répondit platement Remus, maintenant à distance sa colère naissante. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience pour le mensonge, mais il tenait à laisser une chance à Cyrus.

"On a rien touché", tenta l'enfant, indiquant qu'il avait conscience de la nature du problème. Peut-être que Ginny l'avait prévenu, imagina Remus, mais il restait à éviter la répétition du risque.

"Si jamais une autre fois vous touchiez quelque chose, ou si jamais Molly et Arthur vous prenaient là où vous n'avez aucun droit d'aller, vous passeriez beaucoup de temps sans vous revoir, Ginny et toi", menaça Remus sans élever la voix.

L'amitié entre "les deux petits derniers" comme les appelait Molly n'avait cessé de croître durant l'été. Celle-ci avait déjà proposé à Remus de prendre régulièrement Cyrus chez elle pour qu'ils jouent ensemble et se sentent moi seul après le départ des "grands". Et la perspective était la seule chose qui avait amené un sourire sur le visage de Cyrus quand il était allé le chercher.

"On ne le refera pas", promit Cyrus comme Remus le regardait avec insistance, il ajouta : "Juré, Papa, juré !"

"Je m'en souviendrai", indiqua l'adulte avant de lever la tête pour observer la moitié de son équipe qui se pressait déjà autour de la table dressée comme pour Noël au milieu de la grande salle et non sur l'estrade. "Ah, vous êtes presque déjà tous là !"

«Harry est resté chez les Weasley ?», constata simplement le maître des potions en se retournant pour les saluer.

"Il prend le Poudlard express demain avec eux", confirma Remus.

"Il doit être très excité", jugea Flitwick.

"Comme il se doit !", admit le directeur de Poudlard, avec un sourire.

"Pourtant il sait plus que d'autres à quoi s'attendre", remarqua Pomona.

"Je ne crois pas que ça enlève beaucoup à son excitation", estima Remus, avec un coup d'oeil pour Cyrus qui lui parut de nouveau fermé et lointain. La diversion risquait de faire long feu si la conversation restait bloquée sur Harry !

"En tout cas, en voilà un qui ne fera pas exploser vos chaudrons, professeur Rogue", renchérit la professeur de botanique avec un petit rire.

"Il lui reste énormément de choses à apprendre", intervint Remus. "Il connaît effectivement beaucoup de théories pour son âge, mais il n'a pas tant de pratique que ça en dehors des potions !"

"Comment Remus, vous n'avez pas passé le mois d'août à lui apprendre comment lancer des sorts à ses petits camarades et enchanter les craies des professeurs ?", s'étonna Flitwick avec bonhomie.

"Vous avez bonne mémoire, Filius", jugea Remus avec un nouveau coup d'oeil pour Cyrus pour voir si Sirius lui donnait les sous-titres manquants.

"Enchanter des craies pour faire quoi ?", questionna l'enfant avec intérêt.

"Chanter des chansons à boire", répondit Minerva l'air partagée entre la réprobation et la nostalgie.

"Un joli résultat pour quatre première année, dont ton Papa et James Potter", indiqua le professeur de Sortilèges.

Remus craignit un instant que Cyrus ne demande si Sirius y avait participé, mais l'enfant dut décider de lui même que ça ne pouvait être que ça. A moins que Sirius n'ait apporté la réponse mais Remus avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Papa a dit à Harry qu'il ne devait jamais attaquer quelqu'un", commenta l'enfant, indiquant plutôt un Cyrus totalement aux commandes.

"Vous lui avez bien appris des sorts", constata Minerva sans réelle réprobation.

"Des choses basiques", répondit Remus, gêné par le regard d'obsidienne de Severus. "Lumos, Leviosa...- rien que vous n'aurez pas revu les trois premières semaines."

"Même pas un jambencoton ?", s'étonna ouvertement Pomona.

"Hem, il est possible qu'il en ait entendu parler", s'empourpra Remus.

"D'où l'interdiction d'attaquer les autres", souligna Flitwick - il y avait de l'approbation dans sa voix.

"Ainsi que le rappel qu'il ne doit pas abuser des passages et de sa connaissance du château pour échapper au règlement", ajouta Remus - Minerva et Severus avaient été là à cette discussion.

"Pauvre Harry", décida alors Cyrus en secouant la tête avec sincérité et prenant tous les autres par surprise.

Quand le rire des adultes se fut calmé. Severus se tourna vers lui :

"Et notre jeune monsieur Lupin, comment envisage-t-il cette nouvelle année scolaire ?"

Cyrus ouvrit des yeux tellement surpris que Remus se sentit obligé de le représenter :

"Je crois que le professeur Rogue voudrait savoir si tu comptes continuer à apprendre à faire des potions, Cyrus", expliqua-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas prévu ?", s'étonna l'enfant avec une sincérité qui paraissait impossible à feindre.

"Je crois que ça répond à votre question, professeur Rogue", sourit Remus.

"Il aurait été dommage de s'interrompre maintenant", commenta le maître des potions. "Pas après des débuts relativement prometteurs..."

Personne, enfant ou adulte, ne jugea bon de commenter sur ce que tous savaient un compliment rare.

ooo

«Ce soir je serai à Poudlard !»

Harry ne pouvait plus dormir depuis longtemps. Il avait déjà vu l'aube et l'aurore se succéder par la petite fenêtre de la chambre de son ami Ron.

«Ce soir, je saurai dans quelle maison je serai. Je participerai au festin jusqu'à la fin… Je ne serai plus spectateur… Ce soir… »

Comment Ron faisait-il pour dormir?

Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade d'excitation.

Dans quelques heures ils allaient prendre le Poudlard Express… puis ils prendraient les calèches tirées par les Sombrals - Harry ne les avait jamais vus, mais Hagrid les lui avait décrits et fait sentir… Ils traverseraient le lac en barque, écouteraient le discours de Minerva, la chanson du Choixpeau, le discours de Remus, se régaleraient du menu de fête de la rentrée… Rien que de penser à tout cela, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre !

Plus encore, ce soir, il saurait sa maison pour les sept années à venir. Serait-il à Gryffondor ?  
Quand il avait exprimé tout haut cette question qui le hantait tout bas depuis des semaines, son père avait souri…mais n'avait rien dit ! Harry l'avait alors franchement détesté ! Il convenait, ce matin, qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement… Remus ne mentait pas, jamais - en tout cas, il ne lui avait jamais menti.

Pourrait-il être ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor ?  
Ses parents, son parrain, son père adoptif avaient-ils été autre chose que des Gryffondors ?  
Cyrus, lui, avait affirmé que s'il était ailleurs, il mourrait de honte et ne serait plus son frère !  
« Typique ! » - songea Harry avec un petit sourire affectueux.

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder un instant vers celui que depuis huit mois, il avait appris à considérer comme son petit frère – et pendant ces deux semaines parmi la fratrie Weasley, ils avaient pu vérifier que leurs relations n'avaient rien de bien différent. Ils pouvaient se disputer, ils pouvaient se jalouser, se provoquer et même se battre, ils se retrouvaient automatiquement unis dans l'adversité…Ils se comprenaient souvent sans parler…

Harry savait que les probabilités étaient fortes qu'un jour prochain, il perde ce petit frère… et il préférait ne pas y penser. Il savait qu'il lui manquerait. Quoi qu'ait pu dire Cyrus le jour où il s'était enfui dans le chemin des Embrumes, Harry ne souhaitait pas particulièrement le retour de son parrain – même s'il devait reconnaître que ce serait lui rendre justice. Leur brève rencontre chez Dumbledore lui avait laissé un goût amer. C'était peut-être de sa faute – pourquoi avait-il été si agressif avec lui ? Il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé la chance de le connaître. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'un parrain lui apporterait.

Cyrus serait-il toujours dans son esprit ? C'est ce que prétendait Remus. Harry soupira, réalisant que ses questions étaient un peu vaines : nul ne savait si on retrouverait Peter Pettigrew… Ça ne servait pas à grand-chose de s'inquiéter comme cela - C'était encore ce que disait Remus.  
« Quoi qu'il arrive Cyrus restera toujours l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs », décida-t-il, essayant de clore le sujet définitivement.

Était-il si vieux qu'il avait déjà des souvenirs ? Quand Remus – revenant de Bulgarie avec la visible et ferme intention de ne rien dire de ce qu'il y avait fait ! « Typique ça aussi », estima Harry avec moins d'affection – était venu chercher Cyrus hier soir et lui amener son uniforme, il avait eu un petit pincement au cœur. C'était plus que la fin de deux semaines de vacances chez les Weasley, c'était la fin de son enfance.  
Indubitablement.

Mais c'était aussi le début… le début de la vraie vie, se promit Harry.  
Quand ce réveil allait-il donc sonner ?

+++  
King's Cross n'était pas une petite gare.  
Non.

C'était un des plus grands endroits moldus que Harry ait eu l'occasion de fréquenter… avec l'aéroport d'Heathrow se souvint-il brusquement. Mais le bâtiment moderne n'avait pas la majesté de King's Cross. Cette gare, avec ces colonnes victoriennes et ses verrières ouvragées, était un digne point d'entrée pour Poudlard.

Mais la tribu Weasley et lui n'avaient pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour l'architecture en cet instant. Ils couraient à en perdre l'haleine dans la gare, poussant devant eux de lourds chariots de bagages et bousculant les moldus qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Ils étaient en retard.  
« Comme d'habitude ! », avait philosophé Fred.  
« Bien sûr! Et toujours à cause des mêmes », avait grincé Percy.  
Molly ne cessait de leur demander de se taire.

Harry n'avait qu'un petit sac à dos. « Non, Harry, non. Tu ne vas pas TOUT trimballer chez les Weasley et tout ramener ici, enfin ! Prend ta baguette… un ou deux livres – pour ce que tu vas les ouvrir! – et ça suffira ! », avait insisté Remus avant leur séjour au Terrier. Il regardait donc avec une certaine ironie les Weasley essayer de maintenir leurs chargements hétéroclites sur les chariots moldus – mais après tout, Ron avait refusé qu'il l'aide à pousser le sien ! C'est peut-être pour ça, parce qu'il avait l'esprit libre, qu'il surprit la conversation d'une famille à sa gauche.

« Mais si Papa, c'est LE bon jour, LA bonne gare… C'est juste qu'on ne regarde pas bien ! », disait une fille avec une voix qui se voulait raisonnable.

« Hermione, ça fait une heure qu'on cherche ! Dans cinq minutes, ce soi-disant train sera parti. Il n'y a pas de voie 9 3/4 », répondit un homme avec une pointe de tristesse.

« Papa, tu disais la même chose, et on a fini par TROUVER le Chemin de Traverse ! »

9 ¾ ? Traverse ? Pas beaucoup de doutes à avoir ! - songea Harry. Il se retourna vers la famille. Un couple encore jeune et une fille de son âge poussaient, sans but, un chariot qui semblait bien contenir tout le matériel recommandé pour une première année à Poudlard. Harry se décida :

« Excusez-moi, je peux peut-être vous aider », commença-t-il timidement.

Le trio le regarda avec une certaine stupeur, accentuant ainsi son hésitation.

« Nous aider ? », s'enquit finalement la mère. « Nous aider à quoi, mon garçon ? »

« A…à trouver la voie 9 ¾», expliqua toujours timidement Harry.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'occuper de gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, cinq minutes avant le départ du train ! Instinctivement, il tourna la tête pour se rendre compte que les Weasley avaient presque disparu dans la foule.

« Tu sais où c'est ? », s'enquit la fille châtain avec des yeux noisette pleins d'espoir.

« Oui. »

« Harry ! Harry ! Mais que fais-tu mon petit ! Tu vas rater le train ! Que dirait ton père ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix : Molly revenait en courant vers eux.

« Madame Weasley, cette fille cherche la voie 9 3/4 », expliqua précipitamment Harry.

«Oh, tu rentres à Poudlard, toi aussi ?», interrogea Molly avec gentillesse. «Bien ! Vite, Vite ! C'est par là : Entre la voie 9 et la voie 10.»

Madame Weasley les mena tambour battant devant le pilier qui menait à la voie du Poudlard Express. Fred et George étaient déjà passés. Percy râlait qu'on avait rarement vu un nouveau préfet en retard. Ron levait les yeux au ciel tout en changeant de fois pour la quinzième fois son balai de place – Les premières années pouvaient emmener leur propre balai après un test qui aurait lieu quinze jours après la rentrée. C'était une des réformes qu'avait introduit Remus en devenant directeur. Les jumeaux se plaignaient qu'elle était arrivée une année trop tard !

« Vous êtes des Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Molly aux parents d'Hermione pendant que ses deux derniers fils entraient sur le quai invisible.

« Des quoi ? », s'enquit le père avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Des gens sans pouvoirs magiques », traduisit Harry presque malgré lui.

« Heu, oui, seule Hermione… », admit la mère un peu livide.

« Oh… Alors vous ne pourrez pas aller plus loin, j'en ai peur », les coupa Molly visiblement désolée. « Enfin aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire passer… Ils vont rater le train ! Une autre fois, je vous promets ! Harry aide Hermione ! Passez une bonne rentrée et écrivez-nous vite ! Filez, filez ! Vite, le train va partir! »

Harry empoigna le chariot d'Hermione d'une main et la manche de la jeune fille de l'autre et lui dit: « Cours, ne pense à rien, cours ! Et si tu as peur, ferme les yeux ! »

La mère d'Hermione fit bien un geste pour arrêter sa fille au moment où ils touchèrent le mur, mais ses cris disparurent en même temps que retentit le sifflet du Poudlard Express qui appelait les retardataires.

oooo

Dans le train, ils eurent du mal à trouver des places libres. Percy les quitta le premier en rejoignant le compartiment réservé pour le wagon des préfets.

« Ils devraient garder cette bonne habitude toute l'année », commenta George en reprenant son avancée dans le train bondé. « Laisser les préfets entre eux, et nous épargner leur mauvaise influence ! »

« Tout à fait, George ! Tu devrais en parler à ton père », proposa Fred à Harry qui le suivait.

« Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait l'idée à sa juste valeur», faillit-il répondre avec sincérité, mais finalement il se contenta de sourire.

« Fred, George, enfin ! Venez ! Je vous ai gardé des places ! » - claironna soudain Lee toutes ses dreadlocks en bataille du bout d'un couloir. « Oh, bonjour, Harry, bonjour Ron ! Le grand jour, hein ! Je suis bête, je n'ai pas pensé à vous en garder à vous aussi ! »

« C'est pas grave, Lee », le rassura Harry « On va bien se débrouiller, hein, Ron ? »

« Laissez vos malles ici ! Ils les prendront de toutes les façons et vous serez plus légers pour trouver des places », leur offrit Lee.

Ron et Hermione le remercièrent. Il leur fallut encore traverser trois wagons pour trouver un compartiment libre. Tout le long de leur progression, des élèves saluèrent Harry - certains joyeusement, d'autres plus timidement, certains encore presque à contrecoeur. Dans les deux premiers cas, Harry présentait Ron - dont l'appartenance à la famille Weasley ne faisait doute pour personne, et Hermione - dont il avait fini par apprendre le nom.

« Eh bien, tu en connais du monde ! », remarqua la jeune fille au dixième arrêt.

Harry rosit avant de reconnaître :  
« Disons que c'est eux qui me connaissent ! Tu finiras bien par le savoir, je ... mon père est le directeur de Poudlard ... »

« Tu es le fils du professeur Lupin ? », enquêta Hermione, sidérée.

« Oui », répondit Harry un peu gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que les autres élèves ne le savent pas. Il n'aimait pas non plus le regard franchement ironique de Ron. « Enfin… c'est mon père adoptif », précisa-t-il, s'en voulant immédiatement d'ouvrir la porte à d'autres questions personnelles – trop personnelles.

« Tu as grandi à Poudlard ? » La jeune fille visiblement étudiait toutes les implications de l'information.

« Heu oui…au début, il était professeur », expliqua Harry sans trop savoir pourquoi il lui racontait tout cela. Mais comme tout le monde ou presque le savait, pourquoi ne pas donner sa propre version à cette fille arrivant droit de chez les Moldus ? « Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

«Vraiment ? C'est une matière qui a l'air fascinante ! Et il est directeur depuis quand ? J'ai dû le lire mais j'ai oublié...»

«Deux ans », répondit Harry - moins chaleureusement peut-être. Il avait hâte qu'ils trouvent un autre sujet de conversation que son enfance ou les fonctions de son père !

«Alors, tu dois déjà tout savoir…tout connaître…les professeurs…les cours… » - commenta Hermione fascinée. « Pourquoi n'es-tu qu'en première année ?»

« C'est vrai ça, Harry ! Toi qui parles couramment latin ! Sans parler de tes autres talents !», intervint Ron, visiblement mort de rire. Harry lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre un peu plus sèchement encore :

« Je n'ai pas réellement suivi les cours, Hermione, j'étais trop jeune », essaya-t-il d'expliquer. Il savait bien, lui, tout ce qui lui restait à apprendre et à maîtriser pour être un sorcier accompli - quelle que soit sa réputation ! Mais visiblement, Hermione était trop excitée pour se rendre compte qu'elle l'agaçait

« Quand même, il paraît que c'est la deuxième plus grande bibliothèque magique d'Angleterre... après celle de Londres...et que... », continua sans désemparer la jeune fille

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard sombre quand ils se laissèrent tomber sur les sièges libres qu'ils venaient de repérer - cette fille était un véritable moulin à paroles! Harry regretta presque de l'avoir tant présentée. Tout le monde allait croire qu'ils étaient amis! Il se consola en pensant qu'elle irait certainement à Poufsouffle, - ce qui, pensait-il, ne pouvait absolument pas lui arriver ! Serdaigle ? Peut-être… Après tout, il y avait des amis… Serpentard ? Il priait que non, même si ça ferait sûrement plaisir à Severus ! Mais Poufsouffle ? Il n'était pas assez discipliné, il en était sûr !

Des affaires traînaient dans le compartiment. Deux personnes au moins devaient être parties faire un tour. Il espéra que c'étaient aussi des premières années. Il savait combien les rencontres faites dans ce train étaient décisives. N'était-ce pas dans le train que s'étaient rencontrés les quatre maraudeurs ! Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à Remus quand Lily était entrée dans leur groupe. Il se promit de le faire à la première occasion.

«Hermione», interrompit Harry le plus gentiment possible – elle devait en être à la moitié de sa récitation de La Véritable Histoire de Pouldard, livre que lui-même avait déjà lu plusieurs fois. Il fallait faire quelque chose ! «Ça fait longtemps que tu sais que tu as des pouvoirs magiques ?»

Même si la réponse était prévisible, elle serait au moins personnelle ! De fait, la jeune fille se lança dans une longue narration de tous les évènements magiques qui avaient marqué son enfance. Ron fut vraiment intéressé par les réactions et les explications curieuses que les Moldus avaient trouvé pour justifier, selon leur logique, les gestes magiques d'Hermione. Harry avait assez vécu chez des Moldus pour compatir à l'intolérance de ses professeurs.

Le trajet se déroulait donc presque agréablement quand ils entendirent des exclamations venant du couloir. Elles interrompirent Hermione au beau milieu d'une longue tirade sur les mérites comparés de l'herboristerie et de l'herbologie – tirade qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel à Ron et froncer les sourcils de Harry qui n'arrivait pas à formuler ses objections avec précision. Son ami fut le premier à la porte et à commenter avant que les autres n'aient le temps de passer la tête au-dessus de son épaule : « Malefoy… qui d'autres ? »

Le fils de Lucius Malefoy paradait en effet au milieu du couloir. Il tenait en lévitation, la tête en bas, un gros crapaud vert qui coassait de peur. A ses côtés, deux garçons costauds ricanaient à ses paroles :

«Eh bien, Longdubat, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? C'est pas comme ça que tu vas sauver ton crapaud, tu sais ! 'Ton seul vrai ami !' Remarque que tu as raison, tu lui ressembles un peu !»

«Trevor ! Trevor ! N'aies pas peur ! », balbutiait un garçon brun un peu pâle. « Allez Malefoy, rends-le moi, je ferai ce que tu voudras ! »

«Tout ce que je voudrais ? », répéta le jeune blond avec un petit sourire ironique et déjà satisfait.

«Sans doute », répondit Longdubat avec résignation.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, hésitants encore à s'emmêler. Ce n'était quand même pas une très bonne idée de se faire remarquer dès le train ! Mais Hermione prit la décision pour eux.

« Mais pour qui te prends-tu, toi, pour malmener cette pauvre bête! Rend-lui tout de suite son crapaud ! »

Elle s'était glissée en parlant sous le bras de Ron et se tenait les poings sur les hanches face à Drago. Celui-ci fut un peu surpris, il faillit perdre le contrôle de son sort de lévitation - un sort simple mais quand même difficile pour un garçon si jeune, Harry le savait. C'était le premier sort que Remus avait accepté de lui apprendre quand il avait eu sa baguette, et il lui avait fallu toute l'après-midi pour y arriver ! Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait réussi à le maintenir aussi longtemps !

« Hermione », soupira Ron en secouant la tête

« Gryffondor…finalement », répondit Harry.

«Quoi ?», voulut savoir son ami qui ne souhaitait pas moins ardemment que Harry être réparti dans la maison rouge et or.

« Le véritable Gryffondor agit d'abord et pense après », cita Harry en sortant sa baguette de son sac et en la coinçant dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Il n'allait pas agresser Drago, le premier, mais il serait prêt à répliquer. Il entendait encore les paroles de son père hier soir : «Harry, je ne m'attends ni à ce que tu ne sois jamais puni, ni que tu ne fasses jamais de bêtise… je ne trouverai même pas ça souhaitable… Mais, s'il te plaît, évite Malefoy, hein ? Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez vous entendre, mais évite de te battre avec lui dès la première semaine, d'accord ? » Harry soupira. Ça allait être difficile à tenir comme promesse ! Surtout que Remus avait encore ajouté avec un petit sourire ironique : « Je suis à peu près sûr que son père a été encore moins respectueux que moi de la restriction de l'usage de la magie… tu n'aurais pas le dessus, de toutes façons ! » Hum… On verrait bien !

Ron n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour estimer qu'affronter Drago était une entreprise à haut risque. Il regarda Harry avec inquiétude, avant de l'imiter - il n'allait certainement pas être en reste !

Pendant ce temps, l'héritier Malefoy avait repris le contrôle du crapaud et toisait la jeune fille.  
« Oh Longdubat, voilà du secours pour toi ! Qui avons-nous là ? »

« Je...je m'appelle Hermione - Hermione Granger... »

« Granger ? Un nom moldu, ça !»

Ses deux compagnons approuvèrent son jugement d'un signe de tête.

« Et alors ? », questionna Hermione - sincèrement étonnée.

«Alors, les Moldus n'ont rien à faire à Poudlard qu'ils aient - ou non - des pouvoirs magiques », cracha Drago avec mépris. Il avait lâché des yeux sa proie animale pour les fixer sur sa proie humaine et le crapaud perdit dangereusement de l'altitude.

«Trevor», couina Longdubat, ramenant l'attention du jeune Malefoy sur sa première victime qu'il remonta à hauteur sa tête. Harry vit des rides de concentration se former autour de ses yeux, il ne tiendrait pas encore très longtemps.

«Et pourquoi ? », demandait Hermione qui avait relevé la tête d'un air de défi.

Harry l'admira de ne pas céder. De plus en plus d'élèves, en majorité des Serpentards, nota-t-il, sortaient des compartiments pour assister à l'affrontement. « Bien sûr, elle ne sait pas dans quel guêpier, elle est allé se fourrer», soupira-t-il. «Et nous avec elle ! Le premier jour…Papa va m'assassiner !»

«Ce ne sont que des sang-de-bourbe !», répondit crânement Drago.

Ça n'expliquait, rien bien sûr, mais une partie des Serpentards présents rirent. Et, pour la première fois, Hermione se rendit compte des forces en présence et se mordilla un peu nerveusement les lèvres. Harry décida qu'ils avaient assez attendu. Ils ne pouvaient simplement pas laisser faire cela ! Remus comprendrait… peut-être…

« Ça va, Drago, prends donc une victime à ta mesure ! », lança-t-il en s'avançant, le coeur un peu battant.

Les yeux du jeune Malefoy se tournèrent rapidement vers lui avant de revenir au crapaud - qui avait de nouveau baissé d'altitude, nota distraitement Harry.

«Tiens, mais c'est Potter ! Evidemment! J'aurai du y penser ! Voilà, un sauveteur pour vous deux! Les pauvres petits orphelins et les Moldus, voilà ces amis !»

Harry sourit au «Potter». Il avait compris cet été avec les Diggory – et les explications de texte de son père – qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement y échapper. Il l'avait accepté. Tant pis si le nom de ses parents – qu'il aurait voulu sacré - était devenu une image qui le desservait peut-être ! Tant pis si Drago se sentait plus fort en tournant en dérision le moment le plus tragique de son passé. Tant pis si ce nom créait des attentes qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir remplir. Tant pis. «C'est à toi de faire ce que tu veux de ton nom», avait répété Remus. «Si tu y arrives, les autres te respecteront» D'ailleurs, le murmure qui suivit les paroles de Malefoy parmi les étudiants présents dans le couloir confirma que son image avait plusieurs facettes. «Potter ?», questionnaient les plus jeunes. «Potter-Lupin», expliquaient les plus âgés qui pensaient que l'affrontement allait être d'autant plus intéressant !

«Rend-lui son crapaud, Drago», demanda calmement Harry.

Nombre d'élèves songèrent qu'il prenait, sans s'en rendre compte peut-être, un ton étrangement proche de celui du directeur de Poudlard. Mais la majorité se divisait entre ceux qui pariaient que le petit Malefoy devait bien avoir suivi un entraînement de duel et ceux qui estimaient que la Défense étant sa matière favorite, Lupin ne pouvait pas avoir laissé son fils adoptif sans bases en la matière.

«Sinon, tu vas le dire à ton papa, Potter ?», ricana Malefoy soutenu par un chœur de Serpentards à qui ça ne faisait pas de peine de voir Harry enfin dans l'arène et non plus dans les gradins. Ce dernier inspira profondément, essayant d'imaginer ce que ferait son père à sa place.

«Je n'ai pas besoin de mon père, Drago, et toi ?», lança-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour rester calme. Il sentit Ron bouger dans son dos. T'en mêle pas Ron, je les connais mieux que toi, ces Serpentards, laisse-moi essayer ! - pria-t-il silencieusement.

«Moi, non plus, Potter, moi, non plus », bougonna Malefoy.

«Alors, pourquoi répliquer leurs querelles ?» Drago lui lança un regard vide. « Ni toi, ni moi, ne savons où nous serons ce soir…Pourquoi perdre des points bêtement ?»

Ce n'est pas vraiment chevaleresque, mais c'est lucide, non ? - pensa Harry. Il put lire la compréhension venir sur le visage de Malefoy.

«Tu crois que tu iras à Serpentard ? Ah, ah, ah… Serpentard ne voudra pas de toi ! », estima Drago.

«Peut-être… » Harry haussa les épaules. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps et il se tenait prêt à utiliser sa baguette. « Mais je te propose de régler ça plus tard… quand les enjeux seront...plus clairs ?»

«Sinon ? »

«Sinon, nous serons irrémédiablement ennemis…Quelles que soient nos maisons ! »

Harry ne sut jamais si Drago aurait accepté sa proposition. Marcus Flint, son badge de préfet flambant neuf étincelant surs on uniforme, perça la foule avec autorité jusqu'à eux:

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !»

La surprise fut trop forte pour Drago – à moins que la fatigue n'ait fait son oeuvre. Il laissa tomber le crapaud qui rejoint en croassant d'indignation dans les bras de son petit propriétaire en larmes.

«Il m'avait pris mon crapaud ! », commença Neville.

«Pour rire », répliqua Drago avec dédain. « Les Malefoy n'ont que faire des crapauds… »

Flint se tourna vers lui - il l'avait reconnu avant qu'il ne dise qui il était – et lui marqua un petit signe de tête.

«Mais Potter…Potter-Lupin ne comprend pas la plaisanterie », continua Malefoy d'un ton plaintif.

Harry ne cilla pas quand Flint se tourna vers lui et commenta avec acidité :  
«Lupin, évidemment… Toujours pas plus raisonnable à ce que je vois ! Tu n'as même pas l'excuse de ne pas connaître le règlement. Comment dit-il déjà ton père chaque année ?… 'Les duels sont formellement prohibés et seront sévèrement sanctionnés'… Un truc comme ça, non?»

Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux. Flint pouvait faire son petit numéro – rien ne serait jamais aussi acide et cinglant que les remarques de Severus !, il garderait son calme. Restait à savoir, s'il les dénoncerait…

«Mauvais début d'année, non ? Pour vous tous ! Que je ne vous y reprenne pas ! Dans vos compartiments tous ! », termina abruptement le préfet des Serpentards, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste brusque.

Il y eut un murmure de surprise, mais les élèves obéirent. Flint n'était pas un tendre même pour ceux de sa propre maison. Harry vit Drago hésiter avant de retourner lui aussi dans un autre wagon, ses deux ombres à ses basques. Bientôt, il ne resta que Ron, Hermione, Neville et lui face à Flint dans le couloir. Ce dernier se retourna vers Harry et ajouta d'une voix basse :

«Je te devais une raclée, non ? On est quitte. »

Il partit sans attendre la réponse d'Harry qui finit par hausser les épaules.  
«C'est comme il veut ! »

«Il parle de quoi ? », s'enquit Ron les sourcils froncés.

«D'un truc l'année dernière… mais il se trompe, mon père n'a pas cru que… »

«T'es vraiment Harry Potter ! » La voix de Longdubat, pleine d'excitation, les interrompit. « Ma grand-mère m'avait dit que tu serais à Poudlard… que le professeur Lupin t'avait adopté… »

Un instant, Harry eut l'image d'une vieille dame qui découpait, depuis la disparition de ses parents, les articles de journaux le concernant et les collant dans un grand album. Terrifiant !

«Mais c'est fou de te rencontrer dans le train dès le premier jour ! Et tu as sauvé Trevor ! Je m'appelle Neville Longdubat et je suis né presque le même jour que toi » Il lui tendit la main

Harry trouvait que Neville exagérait grandement ses mérites tout en le figeant dans ce personnage qu'il n'assumait toujours pas de sauveur. Il finit cependant par lui serrer la main, un sourire un peu gêné sur les lèvres, sous le regard goguenard de Ron.

«Tu sais, Neville, c'est Hermione qui… »

«Je peux voir ta cicatrice ? », supplia encore Neville, les yeux brillants d'excitation..

Harry s'exécuta avec un soupir. Est-ce que ça aurait été pareil à Beaux-Bâtons ? Sans doute, avait estimé Remus. Il croisa le regard curieux d'Hermione et décida qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas fuir – ne voulait-il pas aller à Gryffondor ?

«Eh bien, tu sais tout comme ça. Je suis Harry… Potter…Lupin» , commença-t-il un peu timidement. «Et Malefoy est un sale prétentieux! »

«…un dangereux prétentieux ! », précisa sombrement Ron.

« ... qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'affronter seul », termina Harry avec un sourire sans joie.

Hermione hocha gravement la tête.

« J'avais cru comprendre », commenta-t-elle sobrement.

Elle allait ajouter autre chose quand ses yeux s'élargir de surprise en fixant la fenêtre derrière eux. Tous se tournèrent pour suivre son regard et leurs quatre visages prirent la même expression : Poudlard, illuminé en ce début de soirée d'automne, ses hautes tours se reflétant dans le lac, se révélait brusquement à eux. Il ne pleuvait pas, nota mentalement Harry. La traversée serait calme !

« Poudlard », murmura-t-il « Enfin, nous y sommes ! »


	32. Haut les masques!

**Entre Lune et Étoile**

Diclaimer : Rien de nouveau…

Merci à Alana et Nana pour leur soutien inconditionnel – ou presque.  
Merci Dina d'avoir été là pour finaliser la version que vous lisez.

**32- Haut les masques !**

« Comment t'en sors-tu, Harry ? »

La question taraudait Rogue au-delà de ce qu'il aurait voulu admettre. Il regardait le jeune garçon assit entre ses deux nouveaux amis – un autre Weasley et une moldue qui croyait tout savoir de la magie parce qu'elle avait lu tous ses livres de classe ! Il recopiait avec application les définitions – « il les connaît pourtant par cœur ! » - que Severus avait fait apparaître au tableau. Un élève parmi les autres…

Trois semaines maintenant que la rentrée était passée… Autant qu'il le sache, Harry avait réussi à éviter de se battre avec Malefoy jusqu'ici – et il aurait été bien placé pour le savoir. Il avait aussi su marquer la distance avec son père et Minerva – Severus aimait bien se dire que c'était grâce à lui, au jeu qu'il lui avait appris à jouer l'année dernière… qu'aucune des grandes angoisses de Remus ne s'était donc encore vérifiée.

Harry s'était facilement intégré aux Gryffondors, selon Minerva – il faut reconnaître qu'il en connaissait déjà beaucoup avant d'y être réparti et que le jeune Weasley y était entré avec lui. Il avait passé haut la main son test de maîtrise de balai et intégrér aussi directement l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Comme Tiberius Wind avait préféré arrêter de jouer, Isaliacca Row avait pris le poste d'attrapeur, et Harry était son remplaçant. Quand Minerva était entrée en trombe dans la salle des professeurs pour annoncer la nouvelle, Remus avait sobrement commenté que ça aurait été un des plus beaux jours de la vie de James. Severus et le professeur de Métamorphoses avaient échangé un regard surpris, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi ni l'un, ni l'autre à savoir ce que voulait dire Lupin. N'est-il pas fier de lui ? , s'interrogeait Severus, incapable de croire le contraire.

Bref, Harry présentait TOUS les traits du parfait Gryffondor… sauf peut-être pendant les cours de potions. Rogue s'interrogea pour la millième fois sur ce qu'avait pu lui dire le Choixpeau le soir de la répartition. Car le Choixpeau avait hésité, il le savait. Il avait pris trop de temps…Il se rappelait aussi avoir vu Harry secouer la tête. Qu'avait-il refusé ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait refusé d'entrer à Serpentard ?

« Je ne suis qu'un vieil oncle émotif », se gronda-t-il.

Pour passer son agacement, il retira cinq point à Neville Longdubat qui venait de renverser sa bouteille d'encre. Les Gryffondors lui lancèrent un regard noir collectif. Celui d'Harry avait une qualité particulière. Il semblait dire : « Tu peux pas arrêter de faire le méchant ? » - c'est-à-dire la question même que lui avait posée Cyrus la veille au soir après un cours de potion particulièrement tendu avec les Serdaigles. Il haussa les épaules et lissa ses robes.  
«Il y a bien assez de gentils professeurs ici ! Vous croyez donc que le monde sera gentil avec vous ?», avait-il répliqué au gamin – il avait décidé une fois pour toute de considéré Cyrus comme un gamin. Et c'était exactement le fond de sa pensée !

« Bien, vous devez avoir fini ! »

Sa voix les fit sursauter. Il vit les mains accélérer sur le parchemin et sourit doucement, satisfait de son pouvoir sur eux.

«Nous allons donc maintenant nous intéresser aux différents ingrédients utilisés pour les potions» - reprit-il sans attendre.

Les têtes replongèrent pour prendre en note ses paroles. La masse indisciplinée des cheveux noirs d'Harry tranchait avec les cheveux carotte de Weasley et les tresses châtain de Granger.

«Ces ingrédients vont se présenter sous des formes diverses qui peuvent être regroupées en grandes catégories que nous allons appeler des « états »… L'un d'entre vous peut-il me citer les différents états que nous devrons prendre en compte ? » Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

De fait, le silence le plus total s'installa. Granger – évidemment ! - leva la main après un instant. Il l'ignora et interrogea Parvati Patil qui n'en trouva péniblement que trois : liquide, solide, gazeux.

« Vous vous croyez chez les moldus, Mademoiselle Patil ? Rien de plus intéressant ? Non ? Monsieur Thomas, peut-être ? », commenta-t-il en désignant un autre élève.

« Non, Monsieur », regretta le jeune garçon en baissant la tête.

Granger leva de nouveau la main. Les autres la regardèrent avec beaucoup d'espoir. Harry laissa percer un léger sourire au manège de ses camarades, mais ne leva pas la main. Et de ce que savait le maître de potions, c'était à peu près la même chose dans tous les cours. Harry gardait une prudente réserve, attendant d'y être contraint pour participer activement aux cours. Ce comportement modeste lui avait déjà attiré les louanges de Minerva et de Flitwick. Mais Severus ne partageait pas leur avis. C'était du gâchis ! Un manque d'ambition absolument horripilant ! Pour tout dire, il trouvait ça plutôt snob !

« M. Potter-Lupin ! », aboya-t-il soudain.

L'enfant sursauta et darda sur lui des yeux verts qui entrèrent jusqu'à son âme. Severus était le seul avec Quirrell a lui donné en permanence son nom complet. « Je vous appellerai Lupin », avait dit Flitwick la première heure du premier cours. Les autres n'avaient même pas précisé, ils le faisaient, c'est tout. Interrogé la veille de la rentrée, Remus avait refusé de choisir : « C'est à vous de voir… avec lui. Mais pour moi, son nom est Potter-Lupin ». Severus était plutôt d'accord avec ça, mais il se demandait ce que Harry, lui, en pensait vraiment… Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup l'occasion de discuter… Cela aurait été différent s'il était à Serpentard, pensa-t-il sombrement.

«Oui, professeur », répondit Harry précipitamment et en rougissant légèrement. Son embarras exaspéra encore plus Severus contre lui. Il ne va pas se poser en victime en plus !

«Auriez-vous par hasard une idée ? », questionna-t–il à haute voix en donnant à sa question une onctuosité particulièrement menaçante pour ceux qui le connaissait. Harry lui jeta un regard inquiet, il avait compris qu'il se l'était mis à dos !

«Oui professeur. Il… », commença-t-il nerveusement.

«Donc vous savez mais vous vous taisez ! On ne vous a peut-être pas bien informé des règles de cette école, M. Potter-Lupin. On ne gagne des points que SI on répond aux questions», l'interrompit sèchement le maître de potions. Il vit certains sourirent, et Harry pâlir davantage. Ça lui apprendrait à prendre ses airs distants avec lui !

« Oui professeur », admit le garçon de sa voix la plus calme. Mais Severus le connaissait assez pour le savoir vexé.

« A moins que vous pensiez que c'est plus 'Gryffondor' d'avoir l'air de ne rien avoir appris avec moi les deux dernières années ? », ajouta-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux, et Severus lut une étincelle qui semblait dire « c'est donc ça ! », et il se sentit de nouveau bouillir de rage. Il détestait quand Harry – quand toute la smala Lupin en fait ! – croyait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Présomptueux Gryffondors, tous autant qu'ils étaient !

«Non, monsieur », répondit cependant prudemment Harry.

«Alors ? » Le maître de potions avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et ses yeux noirs ne le lâchaient pas. Un frisson de sympathie pour le fils du directeur traversa la classe.

«Les principaux ingrédients utilisés dans les potions peuvent prendre seize états : quatre états solides, quatre états liquides, quatre états gazeux, quatre états magnétiques », récita doucement Harry. Il perçut la considération d'Hermione – ce n'était pas dans le livre - et la surprise intéressée des autres.

«Au tableau», l'interrompit de nouveau Severus.

«Pardon, Professeur ?», balbutia le jeune garçon, remontant inconsciemment ses lunettes sur son nez et ranimant, sans le savoir, les plus mauvais souvenirs du maître de potions. James Potter avait eu cette « maudite » habitude….

« J'ai dit : au tableau… - à moins que vous ne vous sentiez pas capable de dessiner le classement des seize états ? », expliqua le maître des potions toujours à la limite de l'emportement.

«Heu, si, monsieur, bien sûr. »

Harry se leva en hésitant. Il n'aimait pas que Severus le mette ainsi en scène, mais avait-il bien le choix ? Il s'avança et commença à tracer d'une main un peu tremblante les quatre colonnes et les quatre lignes du tableau.

«Plus fort ! », clama Severus du coin de bureau sur lequel il était assis.

«Professeur ? », sursauta Harry.

«Nous n'entendons pas vos explications, Monsieur Potter-Lupin. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir – sans même sembler avoir conscience que peu d'élèves auraient osé faire cela - mais s'exécuta. Il expliqua les quinze premiers états d'une voix de plus en plus régulière, donnant même des exemples d'ingrédients qui changeaient d'état. Severus ne l'interrompit pas une fois, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux d'obsidienne. Ni encouragement, ni critique. Harry arriva au seizième état et hésita.

«L'état gazeux magnétique est le plus rare…. » Ça au moins, c'était vrai. « On le trouve généralement dans les formes spectrales des ingrédients… » Il jeta un regard de détresse à Severus - Que voulait-il qu'il dise exactement ? Il savait qu'ils passeraient une partie du troisième trimestre à donner une définition correcte de cet état qui était le plus discuté par les spécialistes. Comme Rogue ne disait rien, il décida de conclure un peu abruptement : « Cet état est plus difficile que les autres à obtenir et à conserver. Beaucoup de maîtres de potion vont jusqu'à dire que ce n'est pas un état mais une transition…mais c'est la seizième case du tableau. »

Il se tourna résolument vers la classe et affronta bravement leurs regards.

« Vous avez fini, Potter-Lupin ? », questionna Severus de sa voix la plus neutre.

« Oui, Professeur ». Ni inquiète, ni triomphante, sa voix était résignée.

« Merci. Allez à votre place...Cinq points pour Gryffondor», commenta le maître des potions comme si la prestation d'Harry avait été tout à fait habituelle. «Et les autres, qu'attendez-vous pour copier ce tableau !», aboya-t-il ensuite, provoquant une nouvelle vague de plongée sur les parchemins. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de retenir pourquoi le seizième état est discuté puisque vous ne savez pas encore ce qu'est une 'transition'… Votre camarade aime à faire étalage de ses connaissances… finalement », ajouta-t-il à l'intention des têtes penchées devant lui.

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui et il vit sa plume trembler dans sa main. Ron lui glissa :  
« Mais quel salaud, quand même… tout juste cinq points ! Tu fais le cours à sa place et… »

« M. Weasley, vous pouvez ME poser vos questions, vous savez ? A moins que ça ne soit pas une question ? Je vous retire deux points pour bavardage intempestif ! »

Harry vit Ron pâlir et il se retint de soupirer. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de calmer Severus Rogue : accepter ses remontrances en silence. Il y avait toujours une chance qu'il cherche en fin de cours à rendre les points qu'il avait injustement pris. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passa. Quand ils eurent fini de recopier tous les éléments écrits au tableau et de prendre en notes les commentaires de Rogue, celui-ci commença à faire le lien entre ces définitions théoriques et les quelques potions qu'ils avaient déjà fabriquées. Cette fois, Harry leva la main à chaque fois qu'il posa une question, et Severus lui donna la parole plusieurs fois. Quand ils sortirent du cachot, leur compte de point était redevenu largement positif !

« Vraiment… c'est incroyable comment il te traite ! Tu devrais le dire à ton père », protesta Dean Thomas une fois qu'ils furent remonter au rez-de-chaussée.

« C'est vrai, tu savais tout ! », renchérit Neville – une note d'admiration dans la voix.

Harry haussa les épaules.  
« Oh, il les a rendu, ces points… et puis c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du comprendre plus tôt qu'il voulait montrer qu'il m'a appris des choses… Moi, qui avais peur qu'il me reproche de frimer !… On sait jamais vraiment avec lui… »

Hermione lui lança un regard perçant.  
« Tu n'as pas l'air de lui en vouloir ! »

« Non », admit Harry. « Il est comme ça en cours, je le sais. C'est tout ».

« A t'entendre, en dehors il te ferait des cadeaux et t'appellerait Harry ! », lança Parvati avec dérision.

Harry sourit sans répondre. Se faire l'avocat du maître de potion était quand même une entreprise perdue d'avance ! L'attention de tous fut heureusement détournée par une flèche en robes bleues aux cheveux noirs qui se rua sur lui

« Harry, Harry ! Je mange avec vous ! Papa a dit oui ! C'est trop classe, non ! Salut Ron ! Salut les autres ! Tu me présentes ? »

Harry sourit avec indulgence - un sourire de grand frère.  
« Bon, pour ceux qui l'ignore encore, voici Cyrus, mon petit frère… »

« Pas si 'petit' que ça Harry, quand même ! »

L'interpelé leva les yeux au ciel, les autres rirent franchement.  
«Donc, Cyrus, mon pas-si-petit-frère, Parvati, Neville, Dean, Hermione… et Ron, que tu connais déjà ! » - dit-il en désignant chacun des camarades qui l'entouraient. « Tu manges vraiment avec nous ? »

« Hé Harry, je vais pas mentir ! Tu crois que j'ai envie qu'IL vienne me chercher devant TOUT le monde ? J'suis pas cinglé ! Il est là-bas, regarde ! »

Harry tourna la tête et vit leur père et Rogue qui se tenaient devant la grande cheminée de Poudlard. Ils devaient attendre du monde. Remus, de loin, lui fit un grand signe affirmatif de la tête. Harry lui sourit. Il était content que Cyrus vienne avec eux ! Son bavardage permanent, ses idées dangereuses et ses blagues lui manquaient ! Lupin avait essayé depuis la rentrée de contenir Cyrus, en partie pour laisser Harry développer des relations dans son groupe qui n'impliquent pas automatiquement son 'petit frère' – et aussi pour pousser Cyrus à faire d'autres rencontres. On avait ainsi vu le plus jeune fils Lupin fréquenter assidûment la table des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles – puisque celle des Gryffondors lui restait interdite.  
« C'est pas juste » avait-il essayé un soir. « Peut-être » avait répondu Remus olympien « mais tu peux aussi choisir de rester avec moi. » « Tu parles d'un choix ! » - avait-il boudé. « Oh ? » - s'était moqué son père adoptif, « et moi qui croyais que Severus était le SEUL à te comprendre!»

« Tu sais qui vient ? » - demanda Harry en se tournant vers son frère.

« Ombrage et Diggory », répondit Cyrus, ouvertement content de détenir des informations confidentielles.

« Ombrage ! Cette vieille bique ! » - s'exclama Ron.

« Avec Diggory ? » - s'étonna Harry. Depuis quand la sécurité et les services scolaires du Ministère venaient-ils ensemble à Poudlard ? Hum… la seule idée qui lui venait en tête ne pouvait pas être exprimé à haute voix. « Enfin, tant mieux, puisque te voilà avec nous ! » conclut-il pour changer de sujet.

oo

« Mme Ombrage, nous étions d'accord pour garder cette conversation pour plus tard », essaie –presque timidement !- Diggory.

Eh bien, elle doit en avoir du monde derrière elle pour qu'il prenne autant de gants ! - songea Remus, ne laissant à son habitude rien paraître de son inquiétude. Il avala posément sa bouchée de ragoût, but un peu de jus de citrouille avant de répondre de sa voix la plus tranquille.

« Au point on nous en sommes, mon cher Amos, il semble que ma vie privée soit devenue une affaire publique. Vous êtes donc venu uniquement pour en savoir plus sur ma femme, Madame Ombrage ? »

« Hum… eh bien… hum… je ne voudrais pas… »

Remus continua de la dévisager tranquillement. Minerva eut un petit sourire de contentement. Lupin était maintenant tout à fait capable de tenir tête à tous ces gens du Ministère. Dans un flash, elle revit le petit Gryffondor maladif de première année qui essayait de cacher sa différence. Quel chemin parcouru !

« Hum… mais… hum… je pense que certaines… hum…personnes de votre équipe se posent certainement… hum… les mêmes questions que nous… »

Lupin attendit encore avant de répondre.  
« Vous croyez Mme Ombrage ? »

Il laissa son regard circuler sur les professeurs réunis autour de la table. Ils étaient presque tous là, Minerva, Severus, Flitwick, Chourave, Brulopot… même Quirrell - avec le ridicule turban qu'il avait adopté pendant les vacances ! Hagrid avait pris prétexte de traces bizarres dans la forêt pour échapper au dîner officiel et Sybil Trelawney était, comme toujours, cloîtrée dans sa tour dans l'attente d'une révélation. Il lisait plus de sympathie que de curiosité dans leurs yeux, mais la partie ne se jouait pas seulement à Poudlard.

La secrétaire à l'Education de Fudge eut un petit sourire crispé : « Vous pouvez…hum… bien sûr… choisir… de vous taire… »

« Pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si je ne suis pas un gentil garçon… » - ajoute mentalement Remus. Il vit Amos blêmir. Elle allait visiblement trop loin pour le consensuel Diggory ! Lupin fit semblant de réfléchir un instant puis murmura une incantation et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette négligeant un album relié de cuir beige. Tous les regards étaient sur lui.

« Tenez Madame Ombrage… voici, ce que vous voulez savoir… mon mariage, mes vacances… mes fils… les dix dernières années de ma vie… »

Il lui tendit l'album d'un geste un peu raide. Elle le prit avec une surprise visible mais l'ouvrit rapidement avec une curiosité non dissimulée. La première page montrait un jeune couple – costume moldu blanc, robe en crochet, fleurs rouges - devant une église en terre rouge. Mariage. Ipanema. Octobre 1980. Ombrage leva un regard suspicieux vers lui avant de tourner la page. La même jeune femme, très brune, les yeux noirs et un nez aristocratique, y souriait dans un portrait qui s'arrêtait sur de belles épaules dénudées. La légende est encore plus laconique. Laelia, octobre 1980. Sur la page suivante une photo abîmée comme si elle était restée longtemps dans un portefeuille avant d'être collée dans l'album. La même femme, à peine plus mince peut-être, les cheveux plus courts, tient dans ces bras un bébé minuscule. Laelia et Cyrus, Juin 1981.

Ombrage toussote et fait passer l'album à Diggory qui hoche la tête un peu nerveusement.  
Sur la page suivante, un tout petit garçon nu sur une plage…Cyrus, Bahia, Août 1983. Diverses pages, diverses photos de Laelia ou de Cyrus dans différentes poses. Soudain un portrait posé des trois, vêtus de pulls irlandais. Dublin, Août 1985.

« Elle… elle était ethnomage – ça doit bien figurer quelque part dans votre dossier… Elle venait souvent en Europe pour son travail, des conférences scientifiques… Nous nous retrouvions à chaque fois… je m'occupais de Cyrus ». Remus a commenté sobrement, sans la regarder, comme si l'émotion était trop forte, et tous les professeurs ont lancé des regards indignés vers les deux envoyés du ministère.

Nouvelle page. Un autre petit garçon. Tout aussi brun mais avec des lunettes et des yeux verts. Il tient la main de Remus qui porte des robes professorales. Harry à Poudlard, Décembre 1985. Les pages suivantes sont pleines d'Harry – dans sa chambre, avec Minerva, avec Albus, ouvrant des cadeaux, riant dans les bras d'Hagrid… Ombrage les tourna plus rapidement. Nouveau portrait de groupe : Laelia, Harry et Cyrus, Pise, Juillet 1986. Ils sourient tous les trois, la tour derrière eux penche… Les pages se succèdent et montrent Harry, Cyrus, Lupin et Laelia, ensemble ou séparés… le premier jour d'école de Cyrus, décembre 1988 - la robe de l'uniforme est blanche et porte un écusson où l'on peut lire Brasilia… Le premier match de Quidditch où Remus aurait emmené les deux garçons, Glasgow, mai 1989… Harry à Trafalgar Square, octobre 1989…Cyrus et Harry, Stonehenge, avril 1990… Les cheveux de Laelia poussent ou raccourcissent… elle porte des robes très ajustées ou des tenues de travail poussiéreuses… Elle sourie toujours… La dernière photo où elle figure, elle pose devant une maison à colonnade, un bras autour du cou de Cyrus. Manaus, octobre 1990.

« La dernière photo qu'elle m'a envoyée… un mois avant sa mort », murmura Remus, livide.  
Ombrage ferma l'album. « Vous connaissez les restrictions auxquelles sont astreints les loups-garous… nous n'avons jamais pu vivre ensemble… c'était trop de contraintes pour eux…» La voix est plus ferme mais d'autant plus glaciale.

Diggory hocha la tête. Minerva écrasa furtivement une larme. Fltiwick fit remarquer que le repas est presque terminé et que les cours allaient reprendre. Severus se leva précipitamment en annonçant qu'iil s'en occupe. Ombage fit une grimace, toussota, mais contre-attaqua quand même. Il fallait lui reconnaître cette pugnacité, songea Remus.

« Ces photos montrent bien sûr que…hum… Cyrus ressemble… hum… beaucoup à sa…hum…mère… mais vous savez quelles sont les rumeurs… »

Remus s'autorisa un regard ironique.  
« Vous me proposez de jeter mon album de famille en pâture à la presse ? »

« Non… enfin…hum…pas pour l'instant… hum…simplement… les gens se demandent… »

« Les gens ? »

«Sérieusement…hum… professeur, Sirius Black connaît-il …hum…l'existence de cet enfant ? »

« Il était déjà en prison quand il est né. » Voilà qui est presque vrai… quand nous avons eu cette idée, il était encore en prison…

« Mais il connaissait … hum….Laelia ? »

« Oui… il était là à notre mariage… Je n'ai pas conservé la photo.. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr », interrompt Diggory.

Ombrage eut un regard entendu.  
« Vous êtes sûr de… hum… «

« …d'être le père ? » coupe sèchement Remus.

« Je veux dire le père naturel. »

« …naturel ? » Eh bien, ce n'est pas très gentil pour Severus ça ! Je suis certainement le père le moins naturel que cette terre ait porté récemment, gloussa intérieurement Lupin pour faire retomber la pression qui l'écrasait.

« Enfin…vous… »

« Écoutez, Madame Ombrage, je SUIS le père de cet enfant, je n'ai aucune raison de penser le contraire… Si Cyrus ressemble au souvenir que certain ont de… Black », il a volontairement trébuché sur le nom, « jeune, ce n'est pas ma faute, ni celle de Laelia… Voulez-vous que je vous dise que tout le monde les pensait frère et sœur ? C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que nous l'avions rencontrée. »

- Qu'est-ce que tu mens bien sous tes airs de sainte-Nitouche ! - avait l'habitude se moquer Patmol. Remus sourit mentalement : « J'ai même plutôt fait encore des progrès… je finis par me croire moi même ! »

« Professeur, professeur, ce n'est pas un tribunal… Personne ne vous accuse ou vous demande… - Madame Ombrage, je crois que le professeur Lupin a été plus ouvert que nous ne l'espérions…nous nous sommes un peu monté la tête » Digorry essayait passionnément d'en rester là. Ombrage grimaça de nouveau.

« Professeur Lupin, vous semblez minimiser le danger que…hum… que représente Black pour votre … hum… famille, toute votre famille, et….hum… par répercussion pour cette école. Le Ministère est en droit d'attendre votre coopération.. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Si vous saviez des choses que… hum… nous ne savions pas sur.. »

« Méfiez-vous, Madame Ombrage", l'interrompit brutalement Remus. "Je connais ma réputation, mais sachez que la croyance populaire qui veut que ma patience soit sans limite est complètement infondée ! Croyez-vous que je cacherais celui… » Sa voix s'étrangla, et il reprit un ton plus bas, et c'était presque un grondement – le loup n'était pas très loin : « Croyez-vous que j'aurais la moindre pitié ? »

Ombrage a blêmi devant la menace à peine voilée. Diggory prit la parole pour essayer encore une fois de revenir à une conversation plus normale : « Nous étions venus pour…nous pouvons vous proposer de renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard en envoyant des Détraqueurs…. »

« Des Détraqueurs dans une école ! », s'étrangla Minerva. Lupin leva une main pour lui demander de se taire – et aussi pour montrer qu'il restait celui qui dirigeit cette école.

« Mme Ombrage, Amos, je prends bonne note de la proposition du Ministère… je vais la transmettre au Conseil d'administration de l'école… mais je pense connaître leur position… qui est aussi la mienne… Rien ne prouve que l'école ne soit menacée et, pour l'instant, la sécurité des enfants demande au contraire de refuser votre proposition. »

Il s'est levé. La conversation était finie. Tous les professeurs le suivirent.

« Bien, bien, vous êtes meilleur juge », s'inclina Diggory, en les imitant lui , encore assise, avait l'air furieuse. Les élèves, qui ont déjà commencé à quitter la salle, jettaient des regards curieux vers la table professorale.

« Réfléchissez professeur ! » - lança encore Ombrage quelques minutes plus tard avant de la première s'engouffrer dans la cheminée.

« Je ne fais que ça », répondit Remus d'un ton glacial aux flammes qui l'ont remplacée dans l'âtre. Amos lui fit un petit geste d'excuse avant de disparaître lui aussi dans la cheminée.

« Eh bien ! », murmura derrière lui Severus. « On peut dire que les rumeurs sont des choses puissantes ! »

« Les Malefoy sont 'des choses' maintenant, Severus ? »

Le maître de potions haussa les épaules.  
« Joli album ! »

« N'est-ce pas… »

« Quand ? »

« Chez Albus…. Dernière semaine de vacances… les garçons ont adoré ! »

« Métamorphose ? »

« Ça reste sa spécialité ! »

« Ne me dis pas que 'Laelia' est Mi… »

« Non ! » Remus étouffe son éclat de rire. « Tonks ! »

« Je me disais aussi… Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si crédible en presque Black »

« Chut ! »

« Allons M. le directeur…. 'Ils sont tous partis'… » - répondit Rogue contrefaisant Lupin.

Celui-ci se retourna doucement vers lui pour lui murmurer d'un ton las.  
« Sommes-nous bien sûr d'où sont nos pires ennemis, Severus ? »

ooo

« Serpens sorta ! »  
Un grand fracas. Un cri d'effroi…

« Non, Potter, non ! »

« Bouge pas… et il ne te fera rien… »

Quirrell s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du corridor  
« Eh bien Quirrell, qu'attends-tu ? »

« Maître… que… »

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas attendre que d'autres professeurs s'en mêlent ! C'est l'occasion que j'attendais ! »

« Mais Maître, il n'est pas seul ! »

« Malefoy ne sera pas un problème…allez ! Je te soufflerai, va ! »

« Maître…je »

« Quirrell… tu ne voudrais pas que je me mette en colère ! »

« Non… comme vous voudrez, Maître », souffla le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en allongeant instantanément le pas.

Il déboucha dans une ancienne salle de classe désaffectée. Ni Potter, ni Malefoy n'auraient dû se trouver là… Ils se faisaient face, sans bouger, très pâles tous les deux. Potter laissait sans discontinuer échapper des sifflements qui semblaient contenir la vipère qu'il avait fait apparaître… Malefoy était visiblement pétrifié. « Interviens ! »

« Finite Incantem », lança Quirrell d'une voix assez ferme. Les deux garçons sursautèrent et pâlirent un peu plus. « Vos baguettes », ajouta l'homme enturbanné.

Aucun des deux gamins - malgré leur pédigree respectif, n'osa contester son autorité. Quand il s'approcha d'Harry pour le désarmer, Quirrell découvrit qu'un troisième garçon était dans la pièce, collé contre un pilier. L'enfant leva instinctivement vers lui un regard d'abord curieux – qu'une once d'inquiétude finit par voiler.

« Oh, mais qui vois-je ! C'est Monsieur le directeur qui va être content, ses deux fils contre le jeune Monsieur Malefoy », lança Quirrell.

Le regard de Cyrus alla sur Harry qui grimaça mais ne dit pas un mot.

« Ils m'ont attaqué », commença Malefoy plaintivement.

« Menteur, TU m'as attaqué et Harry m'a défendu ! » , gronda Cyrus immédiatement.

Quirrell vit Harry lui lancer un regard d'avertissement. « Débarrasse-toi du plus jeune », ordonna son Maître.

« Il a jeté un serpent sur moi ! » - insista le jeune Serpentard.

Ignorant ses jérémiades, Quirrell se tourna vers Harry pour lui demander :  
« Alors comme ça, vous êtes fourchelangue M. Potter-Lupin ? »

« Oui », admit simplement Harry.

Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles. Malgré l'intervention de Quirrell, il se sentait victorieux ! Un mois et demi ! Il avait tenu un mois et demi avant de se battre contre Malefoy… Il avait l'impression d'avoir établi un record…Vu les provocations constantes qu'il avait du avaler… Et il avait eu le dessus !

« Et votre père le sait ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui avec surprise : « Bien sûr ! »

Le professeur le dévisagea longuement sans qu'Harry puisse décider ce qu'il semblait en penser.

« Et c'est lui qui vous a appris des sortilèges aussi… aussi intéressants ? » Comme les mots venaient facilement quand son maître les lui soufflait. Comme Quirrell se sentait puissant à ces moments-là ! Envolée sa timidité maladive ! Envolée son indécision !

Harry grimaça. C'était exactement la limite de sa victoire, il le savait bien. Il doutait que Remus apprécierait son choix. Il n'avait pas fait que se défendre, il avait attaqué… avec un sortilège pour lequel il disposait d'une écrasante supériorité puisqu'il pouvait diriger le serpent créé ! Son père voudrait aussi savoir comment il avait appris une chose pareille, et il devrait avouer avoir fouillé dans les livres de la Réserve en se servant de sa connaissance intime du château et à des heures où il aurait dû dormir… Non, ça ne serait pas une conversation facile…

« Non, monsieur ». Pas la peine d'ajouter un mensonge à la liste déjà trop longue de ce qui lui serait reproché…

Quirrell le dévisagea de nouveau sans rien dire, puis se tourna vers Cyrus.  
« Vous pouvez partir… Nous allons dire que nous avons là une affaire purement scolaire… »

« Mais… » - commença Cyrus.

« Et vous n'avez pas besoin de raconter cela à quiconque ! » - ajouta sèchement Quirrell.

Malefoy et Harry levèrent la tête en même temps : Quirrell n'allait-il pas les amener à leurs directeurs respectifs ? Pensait-il que Minerva ou Severus tairaient un tel évènement à Lupin ?  
Les sourcils froncés, Cyrus ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, mais Quirrell reprit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit…

« Vous aimez bien votre grand frère, n'est-ce pas M. Lupin ? Alors rendez-lui service, faîtes donc ce que je vous demande ! IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Avec un dernier regard de doute à tous les protagonistes de cette conversation et un haussement d'épaules fataliste, Cyrus murmura : «Comme vous voudrez, professeur Quirrell...» Comme il allait quitter la pièce, il se retourna néanmoins pour ajouter d'une voix plus forte : « Mais rappelez-vous que c'est Drago qui a commencé ! »

oooo

Je crois que je vais laisser la suite pour plus tard… un méchant cliffhanger…


	33. Tentations et loyautés

**Entre Lune et Étoile**

Disclaimer… Tout ça est à elle…. Et moi je joue avec…  
Merci Camille, merci Alana, merci Nana…. Elles savent pourquoi…  
Merci Dina d'avoir tout relu avec moi plus tard

* * *

**33 – Tentations et loyautés**

« Tête de dragon », murmura Harry.

« Si vous le dîtes », répondit gracieusement la Grosse Dame avec un sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas.

Harry pénétra presque avec hésitation dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où la plupart des élèves étaient à cette heure plongés dans leurs devoirs. Seuls Fred, George et Lee semblaient occuper à des activités ouvertement extra-scolaires et Percy était en train de leur demander de «faire moins de bruit et de montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes ». Deux requêtes qui semblaient mettre les trois fauteurs de trouble en joie plutôt qu'autre chose. Harry essaya de profiter de ce moment pour rejoindre discrètement son dortoir - mais c'était sans compter sur Ron et ses autres nouveaux amis !

« Harry, enfin ! » - s'écria le jeune Weasley qui avait l'air peu concentré sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« On se demandait où tu étais passé ! » - renchérit presque immédiatement Hermione levant le nez d'un livre qui devait peser plusieurs kilos.

« T'en fais une tête ! », remarqua à son tour Parvati qui taillait sa plume avec des petits gestes précis.

Lavande pouffa alors – Harry se demandait souvent pourquoi elle riait… Dean, Seamus et Neville se contentèrent juste de lui jeter un regard curieux. Il essaya de leur sourire en allant vers eux. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres sachent qu'il avait disparu plusieurs heures. Il n'avait aucune envie de partager les idées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

« Je vous manquais tant que ça ! » - commença-t-il, avec un entrain plutôt forcé.

Il arriverait peut-être à ne pas leur raconter… Il n'avait pas besoin de partager ce qu'il venait de vivre. Non. Il avait besoin de temps, de calme….et de réfléchir. Mais le regard de Ron lui apprit aussitôt qu'il ne se laisserait pas berné aussi facilement.

« J'étais… j'étais à l'entraînement de Quidditch…avec mon frère…et puis aussi après avec le professeur Quirrell » finit-il par expliquer du ton le plus léger qu'il put.

« Le professeur Quirrell ? »

Le ton plus méprisant que surpris de Hermione l'agaça. Il savait qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Il n'avait eu de cesse de critiquer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal depuis le début de l'année. Et s'il y avait une chose sur laquelle Hermione semblait lui faire une confiance aveugle, c'était bien évaluer les professeurs de Poudlard ! Mais lui-même se demandait ce soir si tout ce qu'il avait tenu pour vrai depuis des mois était encore vrai…

« Oui… heu… il m'a montré des strangulots… on va travailler dessus la prochaine fois… il venait de les recevoir… » Sa voix devait vraiment paraître bizarre – à moins que ce soit ses propos – aucun de ses amis ne trouva quelque chose à lui répondre. Tous le fixaient étrangement. Il haussa les épaules pour cacher sa nervosité. « Plus gentil que je ne l'imaginais… en tête à tête… Bon, je suis un peu fatigué… le Quidditch… tout ça …je vais me reposer avant le dîner » - dit-il rapidement, en s'éloignant de nouveau.

« Et tes devoirs ? » - lança la pragmatique Hermione.

« T'inquiète pas », répondit-il un peu sèchement en s'enfuyant dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons.

A peine arrivé dans sa chambre, il claqua la porte derrière lui, retira ses chaussures et se jeta sur son lit. Il prit tout de suite soin de fermer les rideaux autour de lui. Si Ron montait, il hésiterait peut-être à le déranger. Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, il regretta sa chambre personnelle dans l'aile des professeurs – mais Cyrus aurait été là et Cyrus aurait été peut-être encore pire que Ron ! Rien, non rien, ne l'aurait empêché de savoir ce qu'il avait envie de savoir…. Il soupira. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si bizarre, si perdu… et si excité aussi.

Parce que l'entrevue avec Quirrell ne s'était pas du tout déroulée comme il s'y était attendu… Non…  
Le professeur les avait emmenés dans son bureau – l'ancien bureau de Remus…- et les avait fait asseoir sans un autre commentaire. Harry avait noté les nombreuses cages et les nombreux vivariums qui encombraient la pièce. Des serpents, des mygales, des rats… et d'autres créatures magiques qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de reconnaître. Drago, qui était déjà plutôt pâle de complexion, était livide, et il avait espéré qu'il l'était moins. Quand Quirrell s'était finalement assis en face d'eux, il avait quand même ressenti une pointe d'angoisse…

« Bien messieurs… alors… que faisiez vous là ? »

Le double silence qui avait répondu à ces paroles n'avait pas semblé le surprendre. Il avait même semblé amusé. Et Harry s'était senti confusément intrigué. Où était le professeur, timide et distant, qu'il croyait connaître ?

« Vous savez bien que vous n'aviez rien à y faire… n'est-ce pas ? » - avait-il encore demandé après un court silence.

Les deux garçons avaient acquiescé sans ouvrir la bouche. Il n'était pas question pour l'un comme pour l'autre de faire le premier pas. Quirrell les avait observés sans rien dire. Sans colère non plus, presque plutôt avec contentement avait un moment pensé Harry avant de repousser cette idée comme idiote.  
« Bien… je vois que vous n'avez pas très envie de vous confier à moi… pourtant… Pourtant vous n'allez rien gagner si je vous amène à vos directeurs respectifs… perdre des points, perdre du temps en retenue… pfff… pour quoi ? Pour vous être mesurés l'un à l'autre ? »

Les deux garçons avaient relevé la tête et s'étaient visiblement, et à grand peine, retenus d'échanger un regard. Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'un professeur de Poudlard remette ainsi en cause les règles…

« Je ne suis pas… il se trouve que…je pense, à l'inverse de beaucoup de mes collègues, que la confrontation n'a rien de non-pédagogique… Vous avez certainement beaucoup plus appris aujourd'hui sur vous-même et sur l'autre que dans bien des cours dispensés dans cette école… et puis, deux jeunes coqs comme vous… deux fruits de longues lignées magiques, entraînés depuis leur plus jeune âge… est-ce autre chose que normal ? »

Il changea de place sur son siège à la fin de cette phrase. Les enfants retinrent leur souffle. Harry se demanda si Quirrell se moquait d'eux : Severus aurait pu tenir un discours comme celui-là pour les ridiculiser par la suite Mais Quirrell ? Quirrell ? Harry ne le connaissait pas comme quelqu'un de sarcastique. Pouvait-il être sincère ?

« Je ne dirais pas cela à n'importe qui… notez le bien ! J'aurais votre ami Goyle qui est bien moins habile ou votre amie Granger qui n'a pas d'entraînement magique… » Ses yeux moins timides qu'à l'accoutumée s'étaient tournés tour à tour vers Drago puis vers Harry et avaient soutenu leurs regards surpris. « …je serais plus sévère… Je n'aurais pas le choix… Mais vous… hein… de vrais petits sorciers… qui savent bien ce qu'ils risquent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se demanda un instant ce que Malefoy pouvait penser de ces paroles. « De vrais petits sorciers ? » Mais le professeur reprenait d'un ton tranquille mais assuré qui ressemblait peu à celui qu'il avait pendant ses cours.

« J'avais déjà remarqué ça en classe et j'en ai eu la confirmation aujourd'hui… Bon sang ne saurait mentir, n'est ce pas ? Ne faîtes donc pas cette tête Potter-Lupin, vous savez que vous venez d'une grande famille de sorcier… et votre père adoptif n'a pas ménagé ses efforts pour développer ces qualités en vous ! Et vous Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas surpris, n'est-ce pas… votre père ne vous a jamais caché ses ambitions pour vous… et vous avez accepté cela depuis longtemps, n'est ce pas ? »

Les deux garçons restaient prudemment silencieux mais ils s'étaient considérablement détendus comparé au moment où ils étaient entrés dans le bureau de Quirrell. Ses paroles étaient bien plus compréhensives et bienveillantes que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu espérer. Le professeur se leva et contourna son bureau pour venir se placer entre les deux garçons.

« Bien… je vois que nous sommes d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malefoy opina un peu nerveusement. Harry leva simplement la tête, incapable de savoir quoi penser de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Je vais donc fermer les yeux…pour cette fois…. Vous vous assurerez, Potter-Lupin, que votre frère tienne sa langue, n'est-ce pas ?... et vous allez me promettre tous les deux de ne plus perdre votre temps et votre énergie à vous mesurer l'un à l'autre…hum ? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

« Je sais que vos pères ne sont pas dans le même camp… mais ceci ne doit pas vous affecter… Je ne vous demande pas d'être amis - à quoi servent les amis ? - mais de garder vos forces pour des combats plus importants…Ils viendront. »

Les deux garçons avaient alors échangé le premier vrai regard depuis que Quirrell était entré dans la vieille salle de classe. Un regard furtif.

« Je m'excuse Malefoy. »

« Moi aussi… Potter… »

« Si vous y tenez », avait commenté sèchement Quirrell en levant les yeux au ciel. « A quoi servent des excuses ? Vous deviez le faire, non ? Je suis sûr que vos pères attendent même ce moment… Mais Poudlard sert aussi à s'émanciper de son père… à découvrir sa propre voie… Réfléchissez-y… » Il avait fait quelques pas en parlant, vers une des cages alignés au fond de son bureau. « Allez, reprenez vos baguettes et disparaissez ! »

Recroquevillé dans son lit, en haut de la tour de Gryffondor, Harry soupira. Tout cela avait quelque chose d'irréel. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un professeur qui ait couvert un duel… Et Harry pouvait jurer que ce n'était pas pour se faire bien voir de Remus … ou alors l'homme se trompait lourdement sur les attentes du professeur Lupin… Non. La seule explication logique était que Quirrell ait été sincère. Il leur avait fait une fleur à eux – Harry et Drago… - parce qu'il les pensait différents des autres… Tout ceci était déroutant.

Harrry n'avait jamais fait confiance à Quirrell auparavant. Pour être plus juste, il l'avait même plutôt méprisé… Il avait ri de son turban, de sa timidité devant les autres professeurs et même devant bien des élèves, de ses cours bien moins précis et vivants que ceux qu'il avait vu son père proposer….  
Et pourtant, cette après-midi, tout lui avait semblé différent… Il lui semblait que cet homme venait de dire des choses qu'il avait parfois pensées sans trouver les mots pour les exprimer… Bien sûr, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre mais il constatait chaque jour qu'il avait plus de facilité que beaucoup d'autres… Remus disait toujours que c'était parce que tout le monde l'avait aidé et protégé depuis sa naissance… mais peut-être qu'il y avait plus que cela ! Hermione était bonne en classe parce qu'elle travaillait trois fois plus que lui ! Et, c'était vrai que tout le monde – même lui, même son père – attendait le moment où il affronterait Drago… et il repensa à ce qu'il avait essayé dans la train… il lui avait proposé de ne pas reproduire bêtement l'affrontement de leurs aînés… Quirrell avait-il dit autre chose ?

Qu'aurait dit Remus ? Qu'il fallait respecter les règles ? Harry haussa les épaules… est-ce qu'il les respectait lui les règles quand il faisait sortir Sirius de prison ? Il y avait une limite aux règles visiblement ! « Découvrir sa propre voie »… mm… Oui, c'était ça ! Il devait trouver sa propre voie !

A ce moment de ses pensées, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit peu délicatement.  
« Hé Harry ! »

« Oui », souffla-t-il encore halluciné par les idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Tu dors toujours ? On va rater le dîner ! »

« J'arrive ! » Il sauta immédiatement du lit pour enfiler ses chaussures. Afin d'éviter toute discussion, il lança son oreiller sur la tête de Ron et profitant de sa surprise s'engouffra dans l'escalier, en hurlant : « le dernier en bas a perdu ! »

oo

« Allons, Remus, ne faîtes pas cette tête ! »

« Professeur…je n'ai jamais réellement mis en doute votre clairvoyance mais… » soupira la directeur de Poudlard.

« J'apprécie le 'réellement' à sa juste valeur », rit doucement Dumbledore.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, Professeur… » - s'excusa immédiatement Lupin.

« Professeur, Remus ? Ça fait maintenant un moment que je ne vous ai pas enseigné quoi que ce soit » - le coupa le vieil homme assez gentiment. Il avait attendu quelques secondes avant de reprendre : « Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance, je vous demande votre aide… C'est moi qui ai confiance en vous ! »

Les yeux bleus, étrangement jeunes dans ce visage parcheminé, étaient très sérieux derrière les lunettes en demi-lune et ne le lâchaient pas.

« Si je disais non… » - commença un peu nerveusement le directeur de Poudlard.

« Je m'inclinerais, Remus, je m'inclinerais… mais je serai dans l'embarras » - insista le directeur de la Coopération magique.

Remus eut un petit rire sans joie.  
« Vous me laisseriez avec ma mauvaise conscience, c'est ça ? »

Le vieux sorcier sourit à son tour : « Je n'ai plus que cette arme face à vous, Remus… il serait temps de vous en apercevoir ! »

Le silence retomba. Lupin se tourna vers Rogue qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Même pas un soupir. Même pas un haussement de sourcil ou un raclement de gorge. Rien. Il l'interrogea d'un signe de tête.

« Qu'est-ce que M. Le directeur voudrait savoir ? » - finit par répondre le maître de potions avec une ironie onctueuse.

« Ton avis », expliqua calmement Remus.

Le professeur de potions soupira avant de répondre.  
« Mon avis… Poudlard est un des endroits les mieux protégés du monde magique… La pierre…. La pierre est exactement la chose que… que le Seigneur des Ténèbres… peut chercher aujourd'hui… mais Poudlard cache d'autres choses qui… »

« Bref tu nous donnes raison à tous les deux. Merci Severus ! » - coupa Lupin avec un agacement qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Les deux autres hommes lui lancèrent un regard intrigué.

« Remus… » - commença Dumbledore après un temps de réflexion.

L'interpellé soupira et leva les deux mains en signe d'excuses muettes.

« Remus », reprit alors, à son tour, Severus, captant à l'utilisation seule de ce mot immédiatement l'attention du jeune directeur. « Remus, je comprends que tu ais peur de mettre un peu trop de choses dans le même bateau… mais je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne pouvons pour l'instant faire confiance qu'à nous même - qu'à l'Ordre. Je crois aussi que tout se passe mieux que prévu avec…avec Cyrus… Tu as calmé les gens du ministère pour un moment…. Et avoir la pierre, c'est peut-être aussi le moyen de retrouver le Rat… »

La voix de Rogue avait été beaucoup moins onctueuse que bien des fois, et Lupin prit cela pour une démonstration de sincérité. Il soupira à son tour, détourna les yeux vers le grand feu qui illuminait son bureau et dit :  
« Ce n'est pas pour Cyrus - ou pour Sirius - que je m'inquiétais… Attirer Voldemort, ou sa suite, à Poudlard me semble la chose la plus dangereuse que nous ayons entreprise jusqu'à présent !»

« Rien ne dit qu'il viendra », commença Dumbledore. Le regard incrédule de son ancien élève le fit sourire. « Je veux dire… je ne pense pas qu'il ait les moyens de venir en personne… Rappelez-vous les analyses de Sofia : il n'est qu'une résonance psychique… Il a besoin de beaucoup d'énergie vitale pour survivre… que d'autres l'abritent en eux ou qu'ils lui donnent son sang… Nous surveillons toutes les forêts d'Europe : au moindre signe, nous enverrons une équipe sur place. Je ne pense pas que nous aurons à l'affronter ici ! »

« Que Merlin et tous les mages vous entendent, Albus » soupira Remus. « Qu'ils vous entendent ! »

OOO

Le plafond de la Grande Salle était très nuageux ce jour là. De fait, il pleuvait depuis plusieurs jours et c'étaient peut-être pour cela que les voix des élèves reclus dans les murs du château y résonnaient avec tant de fièvre. Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas les plus calmes. Les interpellations et les blagues fusaient et les jumeaux Weasley n'y jouaient pas un petit rôle. Personne ne fit réellement attention donc quand leur plus jeune frère mit précipitamment sa main contre sa joue et poussa un petit cri. Seule Hermione, en fait, qui lui faisait face, se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, une dent ? »

« Non… » - répondit sombrement Ron - « un truc dans ce que je mangeais » et il sortit avec précaution un petit objet dur et fin - une sorte de rouleau – de sa bouche. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc », grommela-t-il.

« Fais voir ! », commanda Hermione. Ron fit le geste de lui tendre l'objet mais s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés.

« Attends un peu… on dirait… oui regarde, là… si je tire…»

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ron déroula le morceau de parchemin très fin qui constituait le petit rouleau.

« Ça alors ! » - commenta Hermione. « Y'a quelque chose dessus ? »

« Oui… Ipse de stellis tuis est…On dirait du latin ! Qu'est ce que ça faisait dans ma tourte ? »

Harry, qui suivait de loin l'inévitable affrontement verbal entre les jumeaux et Percy, tourna alors la tête.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'est en latin ? »

« Un truc dans la tourte de Ron », expliqua Hermione.

« Dans ta tourte ? Fais voir ! »

« On dirait du latin », répéta Ron en lui tendant le petit parchemin.

Harry le lissa et commença à lire.  
« C'est du latin… et…c'est pour moi. »

« POUR TOI ? », répétèrent incrédules Ron et Hermione.

« Oui… c'est… » Il leva la tête et vérifia que personne ne les écoutait. « C'est de Cyrus. »

« Vous vous écrivez en latin ? » - commenta stupéfait Ron.

« Comment tu sais que c'est de lui ? C'est pas signé ! » - enquêta Hermione les sourcils froncés.

« De stellis tuis… de ton étoile… étoile, c'est son… surnom… Sa mère l'appelait comme ça… » Non, ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, se rassura in petto Harry.

« Oh », commenta sobrement Hermione, visiblement impressionnée.

Harry se dit une nouvelle fois que tout ce qui touchait Cyrus semblait toujours impressionner Hermione… comme ça avait impressionné Ginny chez les Weasley… Cyrus avait décidément une drôle de capacité à attirer la sympathie des filles…

« Et puis c'est bourré de fautes… mais c'est mieux que d'habitude… » - expliqua-t-il encore, pas mécontent de souligner que Cyrus avait encore des progrès à faire.

« Et ça dit quoi ? » - s'inquiéta Ron, un peu vexé de perdre si vite son mystérieux message.

« Oh, c'est une mauvaise idée… » Deux regards indignés lui répondirent. « Ne vous énervez pas ! », sourit Harry « Je voulais dire… il me propose qu'on se retrouve ce soir - il y a apparemment une grande réunion des profs ce soir -… Il veut qu'on se retrouve au troisième étage. »

« Mais le troisième étage… » - commença Hermione

« Oui, je sais, est interdit… » - répondit Harry en secouant la tête. « C'est ce que je disais… c'est une mauvaise idée… »

Les trois enfants se turent un moment.

« Mais pourquoi », reprit soudain Hermione.

« Il dit qu'il m'expliquera… » - répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

«Ça peut pas être de quelqu'un d'autre… de Malefoy par exemple… pour te créer des ennuis ?», s'inquiéta le jeune Weasley.

« Je doute que quiconque sache son surnom brésilien, Ron. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas te le dire… simplement », insista Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules.  
« Je suppose qu'il a trouvé ça plus drôle… le latin, le message… la tourte… » Il ajouta avec un grand sourire « Cyrus est quasiment prêt à n'importe quoi du moment qu'il trouve ça drôle ! »

Ron hocha la tête – c'était aussi ce qu'il pensait du petit frère d'Harry. Hermione resta songeuse.

« Et… tu vas y aller ?», demanda finalement le plus jeune des frères Weasley.

«Je ne sais pas, Ron, je ne sais pas… Si je n'y vais pas et qu'il m'attend des heures, il va se faire prendre… Faut que je trouve un moyen de lui parler avant ce soir… mais ça va être difficile» Harry, qui avait dressé la tête en leur parlant, grimaça. Hermione et Ron suivirent son regard : Lupin et Cyrus quittaient la salle ensemble en grande conversation. « C'est l'après-midi où il travaille avec Papa… »

oooo

Les élèves quittaient l'un après l'autre la salle commune des Gryffondors avec des grands bâillements ou en fermant un peu brutalement leurs livres de classe. Il se faisait tard. Percy allait partir à son tour quand il aperçut Ron, Hermione et Harry, a priori plongés chacun dans la lecture d'énormes volumes empruntés à la bibliothèque. Il s'approcha d'eux doucement.

« Ron, je suis content de voir que tu tires partie de la bibliothèque. Maman serait fière de toi, je te félicite. Mais il est tard, tu sais : tu dois ménager tes forces ! »

Il fallut toute la volonté de Ron pour ne pas éclater de rire. « Ménager mes forces » ? Qui parle encore comme cela ? Il leva plutôt des yeux innocents vers son grand frère et répondit : « Juste ce chapitre, Perce… ensuite je vais dormir ! Promis ! » L'aîné sourit et leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de quitter la salle.

Harry cligna de l'œil. « Hé, Ron, t'as fait des progrès ! »

« Faut bien avec un frère Préfet ! »

Hermione eut un sourire complice. « A quelle heure partons nous ? »

« Hermione… » - soupira Harry agacé.

Depuis des heures, il essayait de décider ses amis à ne pas l'accompagner au troisième étage. Ron ne voulait pas en entendre parler. « Je sais que tu sors souvent… des fois je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas là…J'aurais jamais cru que tu me cacherais des choses comme ça… » Quant à Hermione, d'habitude plutôt respectueuse du règlement, elle avait argué qu'à trois, ils pourraient monter la garde plus efficacement. Harry avait essayé de les décourager en parlant des différents systèmes de contrôle du château qu'il connaissait. Peine perdue. Ça avait au contraire fini d'exciter la curiosité de la plus sage de ses condisciples. Il se demandait si la perspective de rencontrer Cyrus jouait dans cette excitation mais il n'aurait jamais osé poser une telle question…

« Essaye un peu d'y aller sans nous », gronda immédiatement Ron.

« Pour une fois je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui », affirma Hermione avec conviction.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel : « Si on se fait prendre… »

« Fred et George disent que ça fait partie de la vie », répliqua Ron.

« A nous d'être prudent », ajouta doucement Hermione, et Harry sentit que sa résolution était prise. Il soupira encore.

Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas cette cape dont Remus lui avait parlé bien des fois… La fameuse cape d'invisibilité des Potter…celle qui avait sauvé la mise bien des fois aux Maraudeurs… Remus pensait – et visiblement il le regrettait – qu'elle avait été détruite dans l'incendie de Godric's Hollow, la demeure des Potter… la fameuse nuit où ses parents étaient morts…

« On peut partir maintenant si vous voulez… » - finit-il par dire lorsque Isaliacca quitta, la dernière, la salle des Gryffondors.

Les trois jeunes élèves sortirent doucement à leur tour mais par l'autre porte. « Il n'est pas un peu tard ? », grogna la grosse Dame, mais aucun des trois amis ne lui répondit. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Chacun de leur pas semblait faire un bruit épouvantable et leur respiration leur paraissait haletante. Harry était le plus calme mais ses mains étaient moites. Même s'il avait entrepris plusieurs sorties depuis la rentrée, notamment pour trouver un sort susceptible de lui assurer la victoire sur Drago en cas de besoin, il ne s'était jamais senti tranquille. Et la présence de ses deux amis renforçait son sentiment de culpabilité.

« A moi de trouver ma propre voie », se murmura-t-il comme à chaque fois maintenant que l'image du mécontentement de son père s'affirmait dans son esprit.

Ils arrivèrent néanmoins sans encombres en bas de la tour de Gryffondor.

« Maintenant », chuchota Harry « On risque deux choses : Rusard - surtout maintenant, je pense, dans le Grand Hall… puis les fantômes, dans les étages… On va traverser le Grand Hall jusqu'à un passage qui est derrière le portrait de la sorcière Calypso… Il nous mènera au troisième étage par un escalier dérobé… » Les deux autres acquiescèrent en silence. « Si le mot de passe n'a pas changé », ajouta Harry après un moment de réflexion.

Hermione lui lança un regard inquiet.  
« Sinon ? »

« Le grand escalier… mais nous serons plus visibles… Ah…si vous avez des questions, c'est maintenant. Le passage est horriblement sonore… »

Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient pas de question. Subrepticement, ils se glissèrent le long du mur. Hermione mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas crier lorsqu'une des armures se mit au garde-à-vous sur leur passage. Ron et Harry, livides, accélérèrent le pas en l'entrainant.

Devant le tableau de Calypso, Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura : «Vanitas necat». Un léger clic annonça que le cadre du tableau s'était décollé du mur. Ils pénétrèrent l'un après l'autre dans le passage, Harry ferma la marche. « Si vous deviez revenir… sans moi… c'est le même mot de passe : vanitas necat », murmura-t-il en fermant le passage derrière eux.

« Vanitas necat…d'accord. Ça veut dire quoi ? », demanda Hermione luttant visiblement contre sa nervosité.

« La vanité tue ».

Aucun d'eux n'eut envie d'ajouter un mot.

Ils commencèrent doucement à monter les marches du passage dérobé. Il y avait beaucoup de poussière et Ron dut par deux fois étouffer un éternuement. Ils arrivèrent enfin au troisième étage. Harry prononça de nouveau la formule pour les faire sortir sur le pallier interdit. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Il n'est pas là », commença Ron, presque avec soulagement.

Harry lui fit signe de se taire et avança jusqu'à une tenture qui couvrait le mur du pallier.  
« Cyrus ? »

« Pourquoi t'es pas venu seul ? », répondit cette petite voix aiguë qu'il connaissait bien.

« T'avais qu'à trouver un moyen plus sûr de m'envoyer ton invitation », répondit Harry moqueur. « Ron a failli l'avaler ! »

Sortant de la tenture, Cyrus planta ses yeux gris sur le jeune Weasley.  
« Zut… Désolé...! T'aurais pu venir plus tôt, Harry ! On n'aura jamais le temps… »

« Tu sais, j'aurais pu ne pas venir ! Je suis pas censé me promener après le couvre-feu - toi non plus d'ailleurs ! », commenta un peu sèchement Harry.

« Oh ça va, hein… T'as pas besoin de jouer au grand frère tout le temps ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Bon, tu voulais me dire quoi ? », reprit Harry plus gentiment. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de se disputer maintenant.

« T'expliquer… pour la pierre… »

« Quelle pierre ? », questionna Ron.

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée », grimaça Cyrus en désignant les deux compagnons d'Harry du menton.

Harry comprit qu'il avait peur - sans doute un peu tard !- de trahir des informations confidentielles.

« Tu sais, Cyrus, si je n'avais pas confiance en eux, ils ne seraient pas là ! » Quelque part dans son cerveau, la phrase dédaigneuse de Quirrell s'interféra « A quoi servent des amis ? »… A des moments comme ça, décida Harry, surpris de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt. Mais il reprit : « Comme tu l'as dit, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps… alors ? »

« Eh bien…. La Grande Expérience qui condamne le troisième étage depuis dix jours… c'est… c'est pas une expérience… c'est un secret…», abdiqua Cyrus, s'animant plus il en disait. « Grand-père a apporté la pierre philosophale à Poudlard… Il parait que Voldemort la veut pour renaître… elle est cachée ici, quelque part au troisième étage... »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit pas un mot. Ron regarda Cyrus avec incrédulité.

« Doucement, doucement… » - interrompit Harry. « La pierre philosophale ?… Tu veux dire le truc d'immortalité du Français - comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? »

« Nicolas Flamel », souffla une voix féminine près de lui.

« Hermione ? », releva Harry surpris.

« Je suis allée en vacances en France l'été dernier… avant de recevoir ma lettre mais en visitant Paris, on nous a parlé de lui… Même les Moldus savent qu'il avait inventé la pierre philosophale… » - expliqua-t-elle en rougissant un peu. Ron fronça les sourcils. Visiblement tout cela était nouveau pour lui.

« Et alors ? », demanda Harry en se retournant vers Cyrus. Expérience ou secret, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

« Alors… alors, je voulais te le dire », répondit le petit frère presque boudeur devant le peu d'enthousiasme d'Harry. «J'ai entendu Papa et Minerva parler du dispositif de protection… - des trucs déments ! - Je voulais aller voir un peu… avec toi ! »

« T'es malade, Cyrus ! On n'arriverait jamais à passer même le premier obstacle… », estima Harry avec sincérité.

« On peut voir… »

« Cyrus, imagine ce que dirait Pap… » - commença Harry d'un voix qu'il voulait raisonnable et apaisante.

« Attention », dit soudain Ron en les poussant derrière la tenture. « Quelqu'un ! »

Les quatre enfants se firent les plus petits possibles dans le renfoncement derrière le rideau. Ils entendaient des pas d'adulte qui montaient calmement, sans se cacher, l'escalier principal. Ils entendaient le frottement de ses robes sur la pierre – c'était donc un professeur, seuls les professeurs portaient des robes longues qui pouvaient faire un bruit pareil. Quand l'homme arriva sur le pallier et prit le corridor de gauche, ils entrevirent son visage fatigué sous son turban safran.

« Quirrell », articula Hermione en regardant instinctivement Harry qui haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? », grommela Cyrus. « Quand je… j'ai entendu Papa et Minerva, ils n'ont jamais parlé de lui comme un des gardiens de la pierre ! »

Harry songea un instant que Cyrus s'ennuyait trop pour sa propre sécurité, mais une autre idée beaucoup plus inquiétante s'imposa à lui :

« Cyrus, iI faut que tu partes ! Tout de suite ! Si Quirrell est là, quelle qu'en soit la raison, c'est que la réunion est terminée. Même s'il reste parler avec Severus ou Minerva, Papa ne va pas tarder… Il va te massacrer si tu n'es pas à la maison ! »

Cyrus déglutit avec peine.  
« Tu crois ? »

« File Cyrus ! »

« Trop tard », annonça sombrement Ron.

Les trois autres tendirent l'oreille. Des pas lointains leur parvenaient. Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur. A travers la tenture, Ron désigna doucement une ombre qui venait vers eux. Une ombre minuscule par rapport à celle du sorcier adulte qui venait de passer devant eux sans les remarquer. Une ombre aux oreilles pointues et à la longue queue. Une ombre qui miaula dès qu'elle perçut leur odeur. Miss Teigne.

Alors là, jugea Harry, on est fichus !. Il allait proposer aux autres de se rendre avec les honneurs quand il sentit la main impérieuse de son frère sur son bras. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Je vais y aller », annonça celui-ci un peu nerveusement mais avec détermination. Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour dire à son frère qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui l'attendait. Mais Cyrus l'interrompit immédiatement. « Ça sert à rien d'être deux - ou quatre - à être... punis. A plus tard ! » - murmura-t-il encore.

Harry nota alors combien son regard était fixe et sombre, et il soupçonna que c'était un conseil de Sirius. De fait, c'était une décision bien trop raisonnable pour qu'elle soit venue seule à son écervelé de petit frère ! Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de trouver une réponse adaptée, Cyrus se glissa hors de leur cachette et attrapa dans ses bras la chatte qui miaula de plus belle. Les pas au loin accélérèrent.

ooooo

Au menu du prochain chapitre… Remus/Cyrus/Sirius et les conséquences de la nuit, un voyage en Irlande… Ça s'appelle _"Les fils et le fil"…_


	34. Les fils et le fil

Entre Lune et Étoile

Disclaimer : Ah, si tout ça était à moi….

Spéciale dédicace à Louloute qui m'a inspiré le titre  
Merci à Chinader pour ses remarques constructives...  
Merci à Dina pour la relecture finale...

**34 – Les fils et le fil**

Le retour dans l'aile des professeurs parut étrangement long à Cyrus.  
Peut-être à cause de Rusard qui, sans discontinuer, lui rappela tout le long du chemin tout le mal qu'il pensait de lui et lui souhaita les châtiments les plus divers et les plus pénibles. L'enfant ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, mais certaines de ses paroles passaient quand même ses barrières mentales. Même s'il ne pouvait pas réellement croire que Remus « l'enfermerait jusqu'à sa majorité dans l'une des oubliettes de Poudlard » – pour prendre une solution que le concierge semblait chérir particulièrement –, il savait bien qu'il allait avoir des ennuis… Disons ça comme ça, convenait Sirius avec une sincère sympathie. Mais Harry a raison, de toutes façons, on était en retard…On n'y aurait pas coupé cette fois, je crois… Bien sûr, il était convaincu qu'il avait certainement pris une bonne décision en se dénonçant… Mais il savait aussi que la patience de Remus avait des limites et il sentait confusément qu'il devait s'en approcher. Il n'était plus le petit garçon sans mémoire qui était arrivé il y avait presque un an à Poudlard. Il savait et les interdits et les avertissements. Et Sirius ne cherchait pas à lui faire croire le contraire : "Il doit sans doute se ronger les sangs s'il te cherche !"

Mais Cyrus ne s'inquiétait d'ailleurs pas que pour lui. Il essayait de se convaincre que Harry, Ron et Hermione rentreraient sans encombres dans leurs dortoirs. A priori, Rusard était avec lui, donc la principale menace était conjurée, mais les fins de réunion étaient des moments bizarres: certains professeurs allaient directement se coucher mais d'autres entreprenaient alors des rangements de leurs bureaux, des sauts à la bibliothèque ou des retours dans leur classe pour aller chercher quelque chose oubliée - Severus et Minerva étaient de ce style-là… Et puis, il y avait les fantômes ou Peeves… Là encore, Sirius essaya de le rassurer : "Fais leur donc confiance… Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions pour eux déjà !"

C'est pourtant plein de ces inquiétudes diffuses que Cyrus arriva sur les talons de Rusard dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements de Remus. Le concierge n'avait pas fait dix pas dans le passage qu'il s'arrêta brusquement et se mit de côté, lui dévoilant au dernier moment la silhouette blonde de son père adoptif. Les yeux qui tombèrent sur lui parurent avant tout soulagés, mais Cyrus sentit son cœur battre comme s'ils avaient été pleins de colère.

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé ce que vous cherchez, M. le directeur », commenta le concierge de Poudlard. Le ton était respectueux mais triomphant.

Et Cyrus trouva cela détestable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le concierge se plaignait en permanence des élèves, lui qui semblait toujours si content de les prendre sur le fait ! Si personne n'avait fait de bêtise, il n'aurait pas pu parader comme cela ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car Remus s'approchait d'eux sans un commentaire et il se sentit rétrécir de plusieurs centimètres. « Sirius… », appela-t-il intérieurement. "Je serai là… quoiqu'il arrive… mais je te l'ai déjà dit… N'attends pas un miracle… Ni à ce que je l'assomme si l'envie lui vient de mettre ses menaces à exécution !"

« Merci, M. Rusard… » - répondit assez sèchement Lupin.

Et Cyrus pensa qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier plus que lui le contentement du concierge de Poudlard. Je parierai que tu as raison, appuya Sirius. Lunard a toujours été un raisonneur, mais pas un cafteur…

« Vous voudrez peut-être savoir, M. le directeur, que je l'ai trouvé sur le pallier du troisième étage… » - continua imperturbablement Rusard.

Cyrus frissonna. Rien ne lui serait épargné. Fallait s'y attendre, commenta Sirius avec philosophie. Ça va bien avec le bonhomme !

« Au troisième étage », murmura Remus. Cyrus nota avec une certaine inquiétude qu'il avait pour l'instant l'air plus incrédule que furieux. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au troisième étage ? », le questionna-t-il plus fort. Cyrus avala sa salive avec difficulté.

« …Me…me promenais », articula-t-il finalement. Nul, décréta Sirius. Il ne va jamais avaler ça, tu peux me croire ! Sais-tu bien à qui tu parles ?

« Pardon ? », répondait, de fait, Remus. Son incrédulité était palpable.

« Je me promenais », répéta Cyrus plus fort. Si tu as d'autres idées, c'est le moment, Sirius !

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, avant de reprendre d'une voix trop polie pour qui le connaissait : « Nous vous avons retenus trop longtemps, M. Rusard… Je vous remercie encore… Essayez donc de prendre un peu de repos cette nuit. »

Le concierge ne put cacher sa déception d'être si vite écarté d'une discussion dont il aurait visiblement aimé connaître l'issue. Son « bonsoir, M. le directeur » obséquieux ne faisait pas illusion. Cyrus ne put s'empêcher de s'en réjouir mais quand la main de Remus tomba sur son épaule et le poussa sans grand ménagement vers leur appartement, il se reprit à penser que tout ça allait décidément trop vite !

oo

« Alors… je t'écoute ».

Cyrus leva des yeux inquiets vers son père adoptif. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir bien dire maintenant… Faut dire qu'après un début pareil ! T'aurais encore mieux fait de te taire ! L'enfant haussa légèrement les épaules. Ça ou autre chose …Remus l'avait poussé devant lui sans un mot jusqu'à sa chambre. Les portes s'étaient miraculeusement ouvertes devant eux – sans même une incantation. Miraculeusement ? Tu crois vraiment ! - avait un instant souri Sirius. Mais Cyrus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela arrivait bien vite, sans un moment de répit, sans une pause pendant laquelle il aurait pu trouver une excuse valable ou une explication crédible. Ils se faisaient maintenant face. L'homme blond et l'enfant brun. Le premier paraissait calme mais le deuxième ne s'attendait pas à que ça dure.

« Alors ? », répéta Remus sur le même ton distant.

Cyrus avala plusieurs fois sa salive sans trouver le courage de prononcer les mots que Sirius lui soufflait. Ce moment dura. Les yeux de Remus déjà de glace se durcirent encore puis perdirent patience.

« Pourquoi ai-je tant une impression de déjà vu, Cyrus ? Hein ? Pourquoi dois-je ENCORE te demander où tu étais ? Pourquoi dois-je ENCORE m'inquiéter ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pardon… » - balbutia l'enfant incapable d'en dire plus.

Mais Remus haussa les épaules sans chercher à cacher son exaspération.  
« C'est quoi ta bonne excuse cette fois ? Hein ? Tu ne savais pas que tu ne dois pas courir les couloirs la nuit ? »

« Si », murmura Cyrus après un instant de surprise devant la nature de la question.

« Tu ne savais pas que le troisième étage t'était, comme à tous les élèves de cette école, totalement interdit ? », continua Lupin implacable.

« Si », reconnut l'enfant la gorge serrée. Sirius, plaida-t-il. Je ne t'abandonne pas… mais pour l'instant, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire d'autre ?

« Tu étais jaloux, malheureux, délaissé… que sais-je encore ? » Cyrus secoua doucement la tête faisant voler légèrement ses longs cheveux noirs en réponse. « Bien. Tu t'ennuyais peut-être ? » L'ironie contenue dans la voix de Remus n'avait rien de bienveillante

Cyrus haussa les épaules, un peu gêné. Dire non aurait été mentir. Peut-être mais tant qu'à mentir, ç'aurait été le moment, soupira Sirius.

« C'est donc ça », constata Remus de sa voix la plus calme et d'autant plus inquiétante. «C'était "drôle", n'est-ce pas ? Faire justement la chose la plus interdite, c'est ça ? Juste pour voir, juste pour l'adrénaline…. Tu es tellement fort, hein ? Au pire, hein, Sirius t'aurait sorti de là, encore une fois, c'est ça ? »

Pétrifié, Cyrus préféra se taire. De fait, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé… que ça serait drôle, un peu dangereux mais intéressant. Et Sirius, après avoir un peu grogné que ce n'était pas très gentil pour Remus, avait fini par dire qu'il le laisserait aller jeter un œil… s'il faisait attention… Exactement ce que je craignais… Désolé, Cyrus, c'est qu'il me connaît trop pour ne pas imaginer comment tu fonctionnes… Comment aurait-il oublié comment NOUS fonctionnions ?

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine de te rappeler que tu es trop jeune pour savoir te défendre… que tu es plus fragile que tu ne le croies… Tous les discours, toutes les mises en garde du monde n'y changeront rien, n'est-ce pas ? » - reprit Remus d'une voix cinglante.

« Je… je suis désolé… » essaya Cyrus, se rappelant vaguement que Harry s'excusait toujours.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Bien sûr que tu es désolé ! Désolé de t'être fait prendre surtout ! »

« Non », essaya assez faiblement l'enfant.

« …et peut-être aussi que je me sois inquiété… Je sais ça. » - l'interrompit l'adulte. Cette fois, le ton était presque amer. Cyrus ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour se défendre mais ne trouva rien de bien cohérent à dire. « Il semble aussi que tes promesses ne t'engagent pas vraiment, hein ? », gronda alors Lupin.

Hou... là… on est mal partis… jugea Sirius d'un ton désolé. - Je sais… Les yeux brillants de Cyrus quémandèrent en silence le pardon de Remus sans réussirent de fléchir une seconde le regard parental et fatigué en face de lui.

« Il semble donc que temps est venu de tenir la mienne… », conclut Lupin en soupirant. Il saisit fermement le bras de cet enfant qu'il était venu à considérer comme son fils.

ooo

Harry, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent en retard au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin. Ils avaient eu bien du mal à se lever – presque autant de mal qu'ils en avaient eu à se coucher. De fait, les soupçons de Cyrus s'étaient révélés exacts. Il n'y avait pas que Quirrell et Rusard qui traînaient dans les couloirs cette nuit là. Ils avaient d'abord attendu que les récriminations du concierge contre Cyrus soient devenues inaudibles pour sortir de leur cachette. Des minutes qui leur avaient paru horriblement longues. Non seulement parce qu'ils plaignaient le petit frère d'Harry – « Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va dire, ton père » avait soufflé Ron – « Oh, le féliciter, certainement… lui offrir un nouveau balai ! » - avait répondu Harry avec dérision pour cacher sa mauvaise conscience. N'aurait-il pas dû être celui qui prenait de tels risques ? Mais tous les trois savaient bien aussi la précarité de leur position.

Au moment où ils allaient enfin partir, ils entendirent revenir précipitamment Quirrell. Ses robes étaient déchirées et il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Il passa devant eux d'un pas rapide et nerveux, ses deux mains tenaient son turban comme s'il craignait qu'il s'envole. Mais les enfants n'eurent pas le temps d'en sourire. Sans attendre, il disparut à son tour dans les escaliers. Livides, les trois Gryffondors attendirent encore que le silence revienne avant de se risquer hors de leur cachette.

Ils allaient atteindre le passage, quand ils entendirent de nouvelles voix, une très grave et une autre plus aiguë, qui en provenaient. Ils avaient immédiatement battu une nouvelle fois en retraite derrière leur tenture. Quand le portrait de Circé, qui cachait la sortie du passage, avait pivoté, ils avaient eu la surprise de voir apparaître Minerva et Hagrid. Celui-ci portait une énorme bassine de viande sanguinolente dans ses bras.

« Ne croyez-vous pas que vous le nourrissez trop ? » - demandait la professeur de Métamorphoses en refermant le portrait derrière le demi-géant.

« Allons, allons, Professeur… ce n'est que le minimum ! » - avait répondu le garde-chasse avec bonhomie. « Vous avez peur qu'il s'endorme ? Comme je l'ai dit au professeur Lupin, une seule chose… »

« Taisez-vous, Hagrid ! Je ne veux pas savoir… Vous savez bien que moins nous en saurons sur les différents obstacles, moins nous risquerons de trahir la confiance du professeur Dumbledore… »

« Oui, Professeur », se soumit Hagrid d'un ton penaud.

« …et rappelez-vous que vous avez promis au professeur Lupin de tenir votre langue ! »

Tout en parlant, Minerva McGonagall avait ouvert une grosse porte ferrée et la tenait ouverte à Hagrid. La porte se referma derrière eux avec un grincement sinistre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent tous ? » - grommela Ron, les sourcils froncés.

« Une expérience » - risqua Hermione.

« Je ne pense pas que Cyrus ait menti… » - objecta Harry avec un peu d'agacement.

« Pourquoi tant de viande, alors ? La pierre ne mange pas que je sache ! » - répliqua Hermione un peu vexée.

« Écoute, on y pensera plus tard si tu veux bien », soupira Harry. « J'aimerais bien que Cyrus ne se prenne pas une fessée pour rien ! Essayons de partir d'ici avant qu'ils ne reviennent ! »

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête. Tous deux avaient été impressionnés par la décision courageuse du jeune garçon. Ron imaginait bien que le directeur de Poudlard – pour compréhensif qu'il soit - ne pourrait pas paraître prendre à la légère les escapades nocturnes de son fils. Même s'il leur avait plusieurs fois raconté qu'il n'avait pas toujours été si sage quand il était plus jeune ! Et, même si Hermione ne connaissait pas personnellement le professeur Lupin, et peut-être parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas d'ailleurs, elle était prête à lui attribuer la plus grande sévérité. Enfin, ils envisageaient que leur sort ne serait guère plus enviable si leur directrice les trouvait derrière cette tenture…Ils se glissèrent donc plus qu'ils ne marchèrent jusqu'au portrait de Circé.

« Vanitas necat », murmura Harry. Le portrait ne frémit même pas. Les trois amis échangèrent un regard nerveux. « Vanitas necat », répéta Harry un peu plus fort. Rien ne se produisit. Ron jeta un coup d'œil inquiet par-dessus son épaule vers la porte ferrée. Harry se sentit responsable. Il les avait amenés là. Il était celui qui connaissait les lieux. Il devait décider quelque chose ! « Prenons l'escalier », souffla-t-il. « Minerva a dû changer le mot de passe » - ajouta-t-il pour répondre à la question muette d'Hermione.

Ils commencèrent à descendre l'escalier le plus vite possible – hésitant à courir et essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles. En se rétablissant sur une marche, Hermione glissa et se tordit la cheville. Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier de douleur. Les deux garçons avaient pris un peu d'avance. Ils étaient déjà sur le pallier du deuxième étage. Ils se retournèrent pour l'encourager et durent eux aussi se retenir d'hurler. L'escalier, avec cette volonté fantasque dont lui et ses congénères faisaient preuve à Poudlard, venait de se mettre à pivoter pour emmener Hermione vers un autre pallier. Cette opération faisait un bruit énorme, renvoyé par la gigantesque cage d'escalier. Attirerait-elle l'attention de la directrice des Gryffondors qui n'était qu'à quelques volées de marche ? Comment rejoindre leur camarade de l'autre côté sans perdre un temps précieux ?

Faisant de son mieux pour repousser l'angoisse qui menaçait de le paralyser, Harry se força à réfléchir. Il devait y avoir un moyen… Toute son enfance, il avait vu les escaliers pivoter plus ou moins abruptement. La plupart du temps, il n'avait pas été seul – et quand il l'était, il avait simplement contourner l'obstacle…. Remus, Minerva ou Severus – et même Linky ! - faisaient revenir l'escalier dans le droit chemin sans difficulté apparente. Avaient-ils expliqué comment ? Il ne lui semblait pas. Harry avait vu des préfets le faire eux aussi. Pas toujours aussi rapidement, mais bon… Il était sûr d'avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus dans l'Histoire de Poudlard… Il en était là dans ses pensées quand l'escalier s'arrêta dans sa course, à mi-chemin entre les deux paliers, comme s'il hésitait. Puis avec une lenteur incroyable, l'escalier revint vers sa première position, laissant apparaître une Hermione, plutôt calme, assise sur les marches et psalmodiant silencieusement une incantation. Quand l'escalier toucha le pallier, la jeune fille se précipita jusqu'à ses camarades sans plus se soucier du bruit de ses pas. Elle tomba presque dans leurs bras.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? », s'ébahit Ron.

« L'histoire de Poudlard… De Lupinis Viris… » - haleta Hermione. Sa pâleur était extrême mais elle ne semblait pas mécontente d'elle-même.

« Par la volonté de Lupin », murmura Harry. « Bien sûr ! Je ne me rappelais plus… quel idiot ! »

« J'ai perdu du temps parce que je me rappelais « la volonté du directeur », et non qu'il fallait le nom du directeur en poste", expliqua Hermione. "Et puis, moi, le latin… j'ai tout essayé ! Mais ne restons pas là ! »

Tous trois reprirent immédiatement leur progression vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ils évitèrent  
de justesse Peeves grâce à Harry qui reconnut le bourdonnement bien avant qu'eux ne l'aient entendu. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la Grosse Dame, Ron s'empressa de prononcer :

« Quidditch ! »

« Ah non, mon cher », répondit le portrait sans perdre son sourire. « Ce n'est pas ça ! »

Tous trois se figèrent avec angoisse. Hermione fut la première à se secouer. « On est bête… il est plus de minuit, le mot de passe à changer tout simplement ! Victoire ! » - ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le portrait.

« Si vous le dîtes », acquiesça la Grosse Dame avec un visible soulagement. « Pour être tout à fait sincère, tant mieux ! J'aurais détesté appeler M. Rusard au beau milieu de la nuit… Il fait toujours tellement de bruit ! »

Les trois amis préférèrent ne pas commenter, ils la remercièrent et se précipitèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Leur fatigue le lendemain ne passa pas complètement inaperçue de leurs camarades ou de leurs professeurs. Mme Chourave se moqua des bâillements de Ron : « Vous travaillez trop M. Weasley ! Visiblement ! » Le professeur Flitwick reprit vertement Hermione quand son sort de lévitation s'interrompit brutalement : « Mademoiselle Granger, il faut dormir la nuit : ça vous rendrait plus concentrée et plus adroite ! » Et, bien sûr, Severus se fit un devoir de les asticoter tout au long de leur heure de potion – leur dernier cours de la journée – dès qu'il eut remarqué leurs traits tirés. Harry se demanda le soir dans son lit comment ils avaient réussi à ne pas faire exploser leur chaudron avec les erreurs qu'ils avaient accumulées. Bien sûr, Severus lui avait fait comprendre – c'est-à-dire qu'il l'avait hurlé ! - que c'était la plus mauvaise préparation qu'il lui avait présentée depuis longtemps, mais le jeune garçon pensait que c'était bien le moins grave qu'il pouvait leur arriver.

Oui. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le maître de potions oublierait de raconter ça à son père parce qu'il se faisait peu d'illusion sur la capacité de Remus à connecter les deux informations : «Vraiment Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient TRES fatigués aujourd'hui ? »

Il grimaça. Ils avaient croisé Cyrus furtivement dans un couloir. Hermione et Ron avaient fait le guet pendant que Harry et son frère échangeaient quelques paroles : « T'inquiète pas… J'ai pas dit que tu étais là », avait frimé Cyrus. « Me remercie pas… il me l'a même pas demandé… » - l'avait coupé son petit frère en haussant les épaules avant qu'il ne répondre. « A charge de revanche, plutôt ! Encore que je prends l'avantage ces temps-ci, non ? » Un léger sourire avait traversé son visage mince.

« Papa te cherchait ? » - avait biaisé Harry – il ne tenait pas à ce que Ron et Hermione l'interrogent sur l'autre chose qu'il « devait » à son frère.

« Oui », avait soupiré Cyrus, en se rembrunissant.

« Oh… Ça… ça c'est passé… comment ? »

« Comme tu l'imagines…Harry, exactement comme tu l'imagines ! » - avait répondu sèchement le plus jeune. Les deux garçons s'étaient tus quelques secondes. Les yeux gris avaient confirmé aux yeux verts ce que la fierté ne permettait pas de dire à haute voix.

« Je suis désolé », avait répondu l'aîné avec sincérité.

« Je sais ça… » Harry avait reconnu le ton – Cyrus avait hérité de Sirius une grande capacité à l'imitation et il sourit un peu tristement. « Bon, vous êtes bien rentrés ? Tant mieux ! Je vous laisse, hein… Manquerait plus que je sois en retard avec Severus ! Allez…à plus tard et silence, hein ! » - avait lancé un peu nerveusement Cyrus pour garder sa contenance avant de disparaître en courant dans les couloirs.

Les trois Gryffondors avaient acquiescé avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre les serres du professeur Chourave.

« T'as de la chance d'avoir un frère comme Cyrus… » - avait commenté Hermione pendant le déjeuner après un regard au jeune garçon qui mangeait d'un air morose à la table des professeurs.

« Oui », avait reconnu sans difficulté Harry.

« En fait… je me demandais… c'est vraiment ton frère ? » - avait questionné la jeune fille en rougissant un peu.

« C'est le fils de mon père adoptif », avait répliqué un peu sèchement Harry - peu de sujet lui paraissait moins léger que celui-là même si Hermione ne pouvait pas le savoir. « Mais c'est mon frère. » Quel autre frère aurait-il pu vouloir ?

« Bien sûr ! », avait répondu Hermione en rougissant tout à fait cette fois. « Excuse-moi… je ne voulais pas dire… Tu sais, moi, je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur… »

« Pff.. je t'en donne, si tu veux », avait soupiré Ron. « Que dirais-tu de Percy ? »  
Tous trois avaient explosé de rire.

Harry sourit en tirant les couvertures sur lui.  
Non, Cyrus était bien son frère et Ron et Hermione des amis exceptionnels.

Visiblement Severus n'avait rien dit. En tout cas, Remus avait gardé sa distance directoriale avec Harry pendant les jours suivants. Avec Ron et Hermione, ils avaient spéculé à leurs moments perdus sur les obstacles qui pouvaient protéger la pierre, sur à quoi une bassine de viande pouvait bien servir, sur ce faisait Quirrell dans les couloirs… des spéculations vides… Ils avaient voulu aussi chercher des choses sur Nicolas Flamel et avait été surpris du peu d'ouvrages qui en parlaient. Le catalogue faisait bien état d'une biographie inachevée – « Tu parles ! », avait commenté Ron – de l'alchimiste mais elle semblait introuvable. Et Harry n'avait pas jugé souhaitable d'interroger Mme Pince. « Pour qu'elle aille dire à mon père que je m'intéresse à Nicolas Flamel ? Merci bien ! On trouvera autrement… ».

C'est donc avec la ferme intention de ne surtout pas poser de question que Harry était allé partager un thé avec son père et son frère le dimanche suivant. Le format ne convenait pas spécialement à ce qu'il interroge Cyrus sur ce qu'il pouvait savoir de plus. Il n'avait donc été question que des cours d'Harry, du championnat européen de Quidditch et du départ prochain de Remus et Cyrus pour l'Irlande.

"Albus souhaite que je participe à une réunion de la coopération magique internationale... que j'anime un atelier sur l'éducation magique en Europe... Je ne peux pas lui dire non", avait expliqué Remus.

"Aucun rapport avec... avec le Rat ?", s'était enquis Harry avec un peu d'appréhension. Il savait qu'il aurait dû souhaiter qu'on le trouve mais ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Il n'avait pas tellement envie que les choses changent encore une fois.

"Non", avait répondu Remus avec un sourire beaucoup trop compréhensif de l'avis de Harry. "Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles significatives pour l'instant..."

"Mais ça va être trop cool, l'Irlande ! Va y avoir pleins de matchs amicaux de Quidditch en plus", avait estimé Cyrus à côté de lui avec un enthousiasme qu'il paraissait difficile de feindre et qui faisait se demander à Harry qui, finalement, souhaitait trouver le Rat.

"Vous partez longtemps ?", avait-il donc sobrement demandé.

"Je ne sais pas exactement, Harry", avait répondu son père avec une infime hésitation. "Il se peut que je prolonge mon séjour d'un jour ou deux après la conférence - profiter du week-end là-bas, par exemple... J'ai bien songé à ce que tu nous rejoignes mais c'est très rare que les élèves partent pour des week-ends et je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait différent pour toi... Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Harry avait repensé à tous les voyages qu'il avait déjà fait dans les bagages de Remus, tous ces endroits qu'il avait visités et il avait été un peu jaloux de ne pas aller en Irlande. Puis il avait pensé à Ron et à Hermione qui n'auraient pas pu profiter d'un week-end avec leurs parents et il avait jugé qu'il ne pouvait pas dire cela à voix haute.

"J'ai des amis et des devoirs, ça devrait m'occuper !", avait-il donc bravement menti.

Remus lui avait souri avec approbation et ça avait clos la discussion.

A la fin de la semaine suivante, néanmoins, n'ayant pas réellement eu d'autres nouvelles qu'une carte postale magique rédigée par Cyrus, enthousiaste de son t-shirt des Chauve-Souris de Ballycastle, Harry trouvait qu'il aurait dû se rebeller plus. Qu'est-ce que l'Irlande avait de si intéressant ? Est-ce qu'ils ne lui cachaient pas des développements ? Le jeudi soir, en sortant de la Grande Salle, Drago avait péroré dans son dos, pour le plus grand plaisir de Pansy : «Peut-être que Lupin a été recruté par des étrangers qui préfèrent les lycanthropes aux sorciers! Ou peut-être qu'il en a eu marre d'avoir ce bigleux de Potter pour fils et qu'il a préféré s'enfuir avec un fils au sang plus pur !" Après une nuit passée à s'interroger, Harry avait fini par aller voir Minerva à la fin de son cours.

« Je crois que la réunion elle-même s'est terminée hier, Harry", reconnut-elle, "Mais je n'en suis pas complètement sûre... Severus a dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre avant la fin du week-end... Mais c'est son week-end mensuel de repos", ajouta-elle après une réflexion. "Souvent, il est absent tout le week-end, Harry... Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu es maintenant élève ici qu'il ne peut plus partir en week-end !»

S'il ne pouvait pas lui donner ouvertement tort, Harry, s'était quand même senti un peu abandonné par son père. Il continuait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison à cette escapade qui ne semblait pas en finir. Le week-end arriva en effet sans que le reste de la famille Lupin ne soit revenue. Harry n'osait pas retourner demander des précisions à Minerva et encore moins aller voir Severus. Il rongeait son frein ce dimanche après-midi en faisant semblant d'apprendre ses cours d'histoire de la magie, lorsque Ron proposa : « On a assez travaillé non ? On pourrait sortir… »

« Pour aller où ? », demanda Hermione – ce qui voulait au moins dire qu'elle n'était pas contre.

« On pourrait aller voir Hagrid... Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? Il l'a proposé l'autre jour… »

Harry réfléchit. Hagrid aurait sans doute des informations sur la date exacte du retour de Remus: « Pourquoi pas… »

« On pourrait lui demander à qui il destinait toute cette viande » - ajouta Ron, visiblement très excité par son idée.

« Hum… si on veut vraiment en savoir plus, ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut aller voir… » - commença lentement Hermione comme si elle pesait chaque mot. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard surpris. « Oui… d'abord, il a promis de ne rien dire, nous l'avons entendu », continua le jeune fille, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Oh ça, tu sais… j'ai toujours… hum… ce n'est pas très difficile de… de faire parler Hagrid», l'interrompit Harry.

« Sans doute… mais peut-être que cette fois c'est différent… et puis… et puis, nous savons plus où moins ce qu'il faisait là… »

« Mais c'est TOI qui cherchais à quoi servait la viande ! » - s'exclama Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules.  
« Ce n'est pas très important - ça sert sans doute à nourrir quelque chose qui protège la pierre… Nous savons donc que Hagrid fait partie des gardiens de la pierre - Cyrus a parlé de McGonagall et elle était avec lui… La question est plutôt qu'est-ce que Quirrell faisait là ? »

Ses deux compagnons pesèrent l'argument en silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? », finit par demander Harry.

« Eh bien », Hermione rosit un peu comme si ce qu'elle avait en tête était inconvenant. « Harry, tu… tu pourrais aller le voir… »

Harry leva un sourcil essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains. Ainsi Hermione savait… elle savait ses visites au professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal… Que savait-elle d'autre ?

« Et… qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ? Bonjour, que faisiez vous dans les couloirs mardi soir à minuit moins le quart ? » - demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement badin.

« Hum… non, bien sûr. Je sais pas…. Tu… tu pourrais te … te plaindre que tu n'es pas au courant… par exemple… »

Hermione évitait le regard d'Harry – et quelque part, il lui en était reconnaissant. Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans un son, visiblement dépassé par les sous-entendus entre ses deux camarades.

« Ça peut se faire… » - finit par commenter tranquillement Harry en remontant de l'index ses lunettes sur son nez – mêlant ainsi sans s'en rendre compte le flegme de Remus avec les réflexes de myope de James. Ne s'était-il pas demandé de longues heures en s'endormant les derniers jours comment interpréter la présence de Quirrell… alors pourquoi pas profiter en effet de sa bienveillance à son égard pour en savoir plus ? Tant pis s'il amenait de l'eau au moulin des soupçons d'Hermione !

« Il me semblait », commenta sobrement sa camarade, le regardant franchement pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, et c'est Harry qui détourna les yeux.

Quirrell était dans son bureau. Comme d'habitude. Harry ne connaissait que Severus qui passait autant de temps dans son bureau ! Et, comme d'habitude, il n'exprima aucune surprise quand il le vit à sa porte.

« Entrez donc, M. Potter-Lupin. »

L'homme enturbanné lui tourna le dos et retourna fermer une des nombreuses cages qui abritaient différentes créatures magiques qu'il utilisait pour ses cours. Harry nota pour la première fois combien il avait de rats différents : de toutes tailles et de tout poils, des blancs, des noirs, des gris… Pourtant ce n'était pas un support courant pour les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais la voix du professeur le ramena rapidement au but de sa visite.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en ce froid après-midi de décembre ? », demanda-t-il après un instant.

« Je vous dérange », s'excusa Harry, moins certain tout à coup d'être capable de tirer les vers du nez du professeur.

« Non, non… mais je pensais que les élèves avaient mieux à faire de leur dimanche que rendre visite à leurs professeurs… Vous devez vous sentir bien seul. » A la fin de la phrase, Quirrel s'était retourné et regardait Harry de façon critique comme si sa solitude pouvait se lire sur son visage.

« Hum… » L'enfant ne savait toujours pas trop par quoi commencer. Mais la solitude n'était pas un mauvais début. « Je serais allé voir mon… mon père s'il était là », ajouta-t-il un peu nerveusement.

« Bien sûr. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas urgent… mais comme je ne sais pas quand il rentre… Et puis… et puis je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me répondrait… comme vous… »

« Bien sûr. »

Harry eut très envie de partir. Il se détestait de présenter Remus comme un mur d'incompréhension. Il détestait Remus d'être absent. Il détestait Cyrus d'être avec lui. Il détestait Hermione d'avoir vu clair dans sa fascination pour le professeur mal-aimé de l'équipe de Poudlard…

« Vous aimeriez savoir ce qui se passe au troisième étage », demanda subitement le professeur comme c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Harry ne put s'empêcher de tressauter. Il avala sa salive et hocha la tête un peu nerveusement. « Bien sûr, bien sûr », commenta Quirrell en revenant vers son bureau et en s'asseyant sur un haut fauteuil recouvert de cuir, dont les bras étaient sculptés de serpents entrelacés. La sculpture était très précise et à force de les regarder pour éviter les yeux curieux du professeur, Harry eut l'impression de les voir s'animer. «Vous avez des yeux pour voir, des oreilles pour entendre, un cerveau pour penser… et votre père ne partage pas facilement ses secrets… je suis bien payé pour le savoir… »

Harry attendit patiemment. Il sentait qu'il touchait au but. Ce n'était finalement pas si difficile ! Mais le professeur lissa plusieurs fois son turban d'une main distraite avant d'ajouter.

« Si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe au troisième étage… intéressez-vous aux travaux de Nicolas Flamel », finit-il par indiquer un peu sèchement.

« Ni…Nicolas Flamel, professeur », balbutia Harry un peu déçu. Il n'était pas venu là pour qu'on lui indique des lectures complémentaires pour un devoir !

Quirrell s'autorisa un mouvement de manches et un haussement de sourcils moqueurs.  
« Mon meilleur élève méconnaîtrait Nicolas Flamel? »

Harry rosit et s'empressa de le rassurer :  
« Oh… c'est un alchimiste français… qui travaillait sur la vie éternelle… »

« Vous parlez de lui comme s'il avait échoué », se moqua Quirrell.

« Vous… vous voulez dire que l'expérience du troisième étage est liée aux travaux de Nicolas Flamel ? »

Quirrell le dévisagea avec un amusement certain.  
« Si vous en doutez, cherchez donc où sont passés tous les livres de la réserve parlant des travaux de Flamel ? Vous serez édifié… »

« Mais… mais qui dans ce château chercherait la vie éternelle ? », balbutia Harry, un peu perdu dans toutes ces insinuations. Comme le professeur s'abstenait de lui répondre sur ce point, il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Cyrus et décida de quitter son rôle de petit ignorant. « Seul Voldemort cherchait la vie éternelle… »

Le professeur parut un instant interdit et Harry craint d'en avoir trop dit. Mais Quirrell éclata soudain de rire, un rire profond mais métallique. Un rire qui donnait presque la chair de poule.

« Vol... Bien sûr ! Ils font ça pour prévenir le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui - un méchant pareil, comme c'est commode ! C'est ce qu'ils vous ont dit, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant vous êtes là, dans mon bureau… C'est bien que même vous, vous n'y croyez pas vraiment… Allez Potter, allez… cherchez les livres et revenez m'en parler… Vous devez trouver par vous-même ! ».

oooo

Bon, bon, bon… j'espère que je vais avoir du courrier…


	35. Cadeaux de Noël

Entre Lune et Étoile

Disclaimer : Ah, si tout ça était à moi….

Merci à Dina pour la relecture finale...

**35 – Cadeaux de Noël**

Il avait beau prétendre parfois avoir besoin de s'éloigner, Remus était content d'être de retour à Poudlard. Il était toujours finalement content de revenir à Poudlard. Étaient-ce les vieilles tours tortueuses qui lui manquaient quand il en était loin ? Étaient-ce le lac, la forêt, les élèves, les fantômes, les elfes dévoués? Il n'aurait pas su dire. Mais quelque chose, ici plus qu'ailleurs, l'apaisait et lui donnait conscience de sa force.

Pourtant Remus avait aimé ce séjour à Dublin, ne serait que pour ce temps passé avec Cyrus – il garderait l'image de ses yeux brillants quand il avait cédé à presque tous ses caprices dans la boutique des supporters de l'équipe irlandaise de Quidditch ou quand ils avaient applaudi la victoire de la même équipe dans le stade surchauffé. Des moments partagés, légers, dans arrières pensées, qui donnaient un sens nouveau à leur relation. Père et fils, pour un temps indéfini, mais avec plus de simplicité.

Cette semaine, leurs relations étaient enfin devenues plus simples, plus spontanées… Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait pas autant de public et que lui, Remus avait un peu baissé sa garde. Mais surtout, parce qu'il avait trouvé une façon de repousser les questions inutiles : «Ce corps s'appelle Cyrus et il a des besoins d'enfant, et je suis le seul père disponible ». Une fois pour toute.

« C'est plus simple sans doute parce que l'identité de Sirius s'efface », disait Severus, moins simplement. Remus sourit un peu tristement. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Son impression a lui, au contraire, c'est que Cyrus était de plus en plus… Sirius. Il avait remarqué qu'ils ne tenaient presque plus de conversations intérieures. Et lui pensait qu'ils n'en avaient plus besoin, qu'ils pensaient maintenant « à quatre mains », les expériences de leurs deux personnalités s'entremêlant…

Cyrus le considérait comme son père – clairement – ; il avait besoin de lui, mais il avait aussi une connaissance intuitive de ses mécanismes de pensée qui dépassait maintenant celle de Harry… Et Remus y voyait le mélange des besoins de l'enfant et de ce que l'adulte savait du fonctionnement des hommes et d'un certain Lupin en particulier… Sans doute les frontières entre les deux psychés s'amenuisaient mais ce n'était pas au détriment de l'un ou de l'autre… Il en avait l'intime conviction.

Il n'avait pas appris ça à Dublin mais il l'avait accepté, intégré, avait cessé de douter. Ça avait peut-être à voir avec l'étrange lumière de cette ville - quelque chose dans l'air éblouissait et donnait l'impression, qu'à la manière de Venise, elle était construite sur l'eau… C'était peut-être à cause de l'autre personne qui l'avait accompagné à Dublin : Tonks, avec son grand sourire un peu timide, ses changements physiques permanents et l'air professionnel qu'elle prenait pour lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait, Cyrus et elle, pendant toute la journée… Par sa seule présence tout semblait plus simple et plus lumineux à Remus, c'était un fait.

Il avait même bien aimé voir Dumbledore négocier le redémarrage de la coopération scolaire magique et y être partie prenante. Non vraiment, il revenait satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait et des perspectives qui s'offraient à lui.

Il avait moins aimé – comme toujours - les questions des journalistes et leur insistance à tout mélanger. Ils commençaient par lui parler du Tournoi des trois sorciers – « Vous ne craignez pas, professeur, que les parents s'inquiètent du redémarrage d'un tournoi si dangereux ? » –, pour poursuivre sur les rumeurs comme quoi Cyrus était le fils de Black – « Excusez-moi, j'ai dû rater une question ? Quel rapport avec la coopération internationale ? » -, quand ce n'était pas son avis sur l'éventuelle, toujours démentie, évasion de Black – « On vous a mal renseigné, Mme Skeeter, je suis le directeur de Poudlard, pas celui d'Azkaban… »

Remus inspira profondément pour chasser l'agacement que lui provoquait ces souvenirs et revint vers le château. Sous ses pieds, la neige rose sous le soleil levant crissait doucement. Il s'était levé avant le soleil, avec le besoin physique de faire le tour de son domaine, de son territoire, comme le loup qu'il était… Poudlard était son territoire, son refuge, son horizon.  
Les premiers rayons de l'aube attrapèrent le pin's en forme de trèfle clignotant, l'emblème de l'équipe d'Irlande, que Cyrus avait épinglé avec autorité sur sa cape – et sur celles d'Harry, de Ron, d'Hermione, de Lee, de Fred, de George, de Justin… Le club des amis de Cyrus à Poudlard ! - sourit-il avec bienveillance.

La seule véritable ombre au tableau était l'angoisse palpable et incommensurable d'Harry. Il sentit son cœur se pincer. Quelque chose lui échappait dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pas seulement de la jalousie enfantine. Sans doute un peu mais il savait qu'Harry aimait sincèrement Cyrus pour lui-même. Ce n'était pas seulement la déception de ne pas avoir assisté à une semaine de matchs amicaux entre les meilleures équipes européennes de Quidditch… Il était assez grand pour comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emmener en pleine année scolaire. Ce n'était pas seulement les piques de Malefoy – Minerva lui avait rapporté que Harry les avait très stoïquement ignorées. Remus s'arrêta et regarda la tour de Gryffondor.

C'était étonnant qu'Harry et Malefoy n'aient pas encore fait plus que s'affronter verbalement. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était déçu – Harry se retenait sans doute à cause de lui, et la conversation avec Lucius aurait été aussi agréable qu'à l'ordinaire… Non, il n'était pas pressé mais cette confrontation lui semblait dans l'ordre des choses, dans le caractère d'Harry comme dans celui de Drago… Oui, Harry lui échappait… De tout ce trimestre, il n'avait eu que des conversations de couloir avec lui, superficielles ou formelles… Presque à chaque fois qu'Harry était venu le voir un dimanche après-midi, il était arrivé accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Remus avait ainsi découvert, avec une affection mêlée d'un peu de crainte, l'intelligence aiguë de la jeune fille née moldue. Il avait aussi senti et apprécié la loyauté sans faille de Ron. Mais il avait regretté, après coup, que Harry n'ait pas été seul parce qu'il avait eu la désagréable impression que son fils se cachait derrière ses camarades. Minerva lui avait confirmé qu'il était très secret - très populaire, très sociable mais très réservé sur ses sentiments. Severus avait reconnu qu'il n'avait pas eu une conversation, seul à seul, avec lui – «J'ai failli l'autre jour le mettre en retenue pour arriver à lui parler… et puis je n'ai pas trouvé de motif… Ne ricane pas bêtement, Lupin ! Il ne me donne même pas une mauvaise raison de lui parler ! »

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une crise de croissance, une bouffée d'adolescence, un besoin de recul et de liberté… c'était peut-être plus grave….

« Ce soir », murmura Remus, comme une promesse à Harry, «ce soir, ce sont les vacances!»

oo

« Ils vont te manquer, hein ? », souffla une voix à l'oreille de Harry alors que le Poudlard Express disparaissait de sa vue.

« Quoi ! Oh, Papa… Tu m'as fait peur ! », sursauta Harry en se retournant vers son père.

Remus se contenta d'un sourire amusé et passa son bras sur ses épaules – la première fois depuis des mois en fait, songea brusquement son fils.

« Eh bien, moi, je suis content de t'avoir un peu pour moi et d'arrêter de faire semblant de ne pas te voir », avoua l'adulte doucement

« Tu fais ça bien, faut dire ! », répondit Harry. Mais la boutade sonna plus amère qu'il l'aurait voulu.

« Hum… ferai-je ça trop bien ? », demanda très sérieusement Remus qui s'était instantanément raidi.

Harry haussa les épaules.  
« On n'a pas vraiment le choix… » - commenta-t-il prudemment.

« Sérieusement, Harry, tu sais que tu peux… »

« Ça va, Papa, ça va… La plupart du temps, ça va », l'interrompit vivement son fils qui ne tenait pas vraiment à cette discussion.

Remus prit son temps pour répondre, et Harry eut tout de suite la certitude qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber. Quand il réfléchissait comme ça, on pouvait être sûr qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber. De fait, il se tourna vers lui et lui prit les épaules pour plonger son regard dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Bien. Minerva a donc raison», constata-t-il. «Harry, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pris le temps de t'écrire depuis Dublin. Je suis sincèrement désolé si Malefoy et sa bande ont insinué que je pouvais préférer Cyrus à toi - Bravo d'ailleurs d'être resté si calme ! D'autres ne l'auraient pas été… Sincèrement, je n'avais même pas pensé aux proportions que ça allait prendre… aux journalistes, et tout ça…»

Harry hocha la tête, tenté par le sourire. Remus ne changerait jamais. Jamais il ne prendrait quoique ce soit à la légère. Juste après la tentation fut forte de poser tout à trac toutes les questions qu'il avait accumulées sur le troisième étage, la pierre philosophale et la soi-disant expérience secrète en cours… De demander où étaient les livres sur Flamel et pourquoi Quirrell semblait tellement en dehors de l'équipe de Poudlard, aussi…De se libérer de ce poids et de se laisser convaincre par les explications claires et tranquilles de Remus.  
Mais il aurait fallu raconter trop de choses qu'il espérait encore secrètes – il avait bien noté que Minerva avait prévenu Remus de son humeur… L'avait-elle informé d'autres choses ? Savait-elle d'autres choses ? Harry préféra donc se taire et retrouver ses veilles habitudes : coller son front sur l'épaule de son père – pour la première fois, remarquèrent-ils tous les deux, il devait baisser sa tête pour le faire ! Lupin répondit en le serrant très fort dans ses bras.

« Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais pu m'emmener… Je sais que tu ne préfères pas Cyrus à moi... J'ai juste pensé, un instant, quand vous ne rentriez pas, que vous aviez retrouvé…le Rat… » - reprit doucement Harry, après un moment.

« Jamais, tu entends jamais, je n'aurais omis de te prévenir si cela était arrivé », affirma très sérieusement Remus. Harry le gratifia de son premier sourire.« Allez viens… Cyrus doit nous attendre quelque part ! ».

Ils retournèrent en marchant vers Poudlard, parlant assez légèrement du trimestre qui venait de s'écouler, de la colère de Severus contre les jumeaux - qui avaient enchanté les craies du cachot pour que les lettres des mots s'emmêlent entre elles. Ça durait depuis une semaine et Remus confia à Harry qu'il avait du intervenir personnellement – ce qu'il faisait rarement pour des histoires de discipline - pour qu'ils ne soient pas renvoyés. « Heureusement que j'ai réussi à les convaincre de lever leur charme ! », conclut-il en souriant. Ils parlèrent encore de Noël qu'ils passeraient à Poudlard, des excellentes notes d'Harry, d'Hermione et Ron qui étaient les meilleurs amis du monde… Ils arrivèrent ainsi à la grille du parc, où la haute stature de Hagrid les accueillit avec un signe de la main. Harry distingua tout de suite la frêle silhouette de Cyrus à ses côtés.

« En voila un qui brûlait de vous rejoindre ! » - commenta le garde-chasse quand ils furent à portée de voix.

« Merci, Hagrid » - commenta en souriant Remus. « Cyrus a toujours un peu de mal avec les limites… »

Harry pouffa quand son petit frère fit la moue - sans protester néanmoins, nota-t-il. Il pensa pour la première fois qu'il savait peu de choses de l'évolution des relations entre Cyrus et Remus ces derniers mois. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus.

« Allez, venez tous les deux, nous avons de bagages à faire ! » - continua le directeur de Poudlard avec bonne humeur.

« Mais je croyais qu'on devait rester ici toutes les vacances ! » - s'étonna immédiatement Cyrus. Et Harry fut honteusement content de sa surprise - son petit frère avait beau écouter aux portes et partager le quotidien de Remus, il ne savait pas tout !.

« Disons que j'ai usé de mon charme et de mon autorité pour faire accepter de Severus et Minerva, une escapade de quatre jours qui commencent ce soir ! », répondit Remus léger et souriant. Deux paires d'yeux brillants accueuillirent ces paroles qui promettait un Remus disponible et de vraies vacances. « J'ai pensé que comme je n'avais pas encore tous mes cadeaux de Noël, nous pourrions retourner à Dublin chercher cette broche qui plaisait tant à Tonks… »

« Tonks était avec vous à Dublin ? » - s'étonna Harry, moins content d'apprendre cette nouvelle précision sans savoir pourquoi.

« Pour son entraînement pratique, elle est garde du corps de grand-père maintenant », expliqua assez fièrement Cyrus.

« Et je l'ai invitée à passer Noël avec nous… » - ajouta, un peu rapidement peut-être, Remus.

« On pourra retourner à la boutique de l'équipe d'Irlande ? », l'interrompit immédiatement Cyrus. «Harry l'a pas vue ! »

Lupin hocha la tête en riant. « Quelle question ! »

ELEoELEoELEo

« Tu a vu comme elle a aimé son cadeau ! »

« Qui ça ? »

« Eh b'en Tonks ! », répliqua Cyrus avec un geste d'agacement.

Harry leva les yeux de l'énorme Véritable et Unique Encyclopédie Magique Universelle, un somme de références que venait de lui offrir Minerva – un des ennuis de grandir était qu'on recevait beaucoup plus de livres que de jeux ! - avait-il pensé en déballant ses cadeaux ce soir là. Mais il n'avait pas moins pas lâcher l'Encyclopédie depuis qu'il l'avait ouverte.

« Tu as fait un cadeau à Tonks ? »

« Non… J'aurais pu d'ailleurs ! Heureusement qu'elle était là à Dublin… avec tous ces vieux croûtons ! Mais je parle du cadeau de Papa ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler. Tonks avait visiblement paru touchée de l'attention de Lupin. Ses cheveux avaient pris immédiatement une couleur écarlate « jurant horriblement avec les délicates pierres violettes de ce remarquable bijou », avait remarqué Dumbledore avec ce calme moqueur qu'il affectait parfois.

Une telle remarque n'avait pas aidé la jeune femme à se reprendre, et ses cheveux avaient encore pris douze nuances de rouge avant de revenir à leur noir nuit qu'elle avait choisi ce soir-là. Remus avait toussé légèrement. Mais bon, Tonks pouvait changer instantanément d'apparence, tout le monde le savait, et Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à ajouter.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

«Enfin, Harry !», répliqua le plus jeune les yeux au ciel. «Et quand je pense que c'est toi l'aîné!»

L'interpellé étudia longuement son jeune frère avant de reprendre avec précaution.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Cyrus ? »

« Moi ? Rien… visiblement, tu ne comprendrais pas »

« Attends, tu veux dire que Pap… »

« Écoute, Harry, j'y avais déjà pensé l'été dernier à Londres, je les ai observés pendant une semaine à Dublin et… »

« Et quoi ? »

« Et Sirius est d'accord avec moi », souffla le jeune garçon.

Harry déglutit péniblement. Cyrus invoquait rarement l'avis de son double adulte et en la matière c'était tout de même le meilleur jugement auquel ils pouvaient avoir accès.

« Il…il pense que c'est… sérieux ? » - balbutia Harry, levant un peu nerveusement la tête pour vérifier que tous les adultes s'étaient bien éloignés du sapin.

« Sérieux ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'es pénible, toi, dis donc ! Est-ce que tu vois Papa être autre chose que sérieux quand il offre à une fille un bijou qui coûte 400 galions d'or ? »

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Cyrus semblait très excité par l'idée. Et si lui aimait bien Tonks, sa légèreté et sa loyauté, il avait du mal à l'imaginer en adulte à part entière. Il se souvenait encore trop bien de l'élève un peu garçonne et rebelle à Poudlard... Il avait du mal aussi à imaginer Remus amoureux... Heureusement, constata-t-il, l'attention de Cyrus s'était déjà détournée de cette étrange conversation.

« Hé Harry, c'est quoi ce paquet qui reste sous le sapin ?»

« Quel paquet ? »

« Là... à coté de toi…. un petit paquet vert !

« Ah, c'est vrai ! »

Harry qui était le plus près de l'arbre tendit la main et saisit un petit paquet plat, étrangement lourd vu sa taille. Le papier vert métallisé qui le protégeait avait des reflets qui formaient presque des serpents, pensa-t-il un instant. Il retourna le paquet et vit s'envoler un bristol blanc qui portait un nom calligraphié avec soin : Cyrus. Pas de signature, rien, qui puisse authentifier l'auteur.

« C'est pour toi », murmura Harry.

«Pour moi ?» Très excité, son frère vint le rejoindre en un bond. «Fais voir ? Qui ça peut-être?»

Harry haussa une fois de plus les épaules – Minerva, Albus, Tonks, Severus, et Lupin se tenaient de l'autre coté du salon, des verres de cherry à la main et discutaient paisiblement. Nul doute que personne de cette petite bande n'aurait oublié de donner un de ses cadeaux… Mais Cyrus déchirait déjà le papier révélant un petit miroir en argent, dont le cadre était orné de serpents entrelacés très précisément ciselés. L'objet paraissait très ancien, très coûteux. Dès qu'il fut dégagé de son emballage, les serpents se mirent à grouiller. Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? », bougonna Cyrus, un peu déçu visiblement.

« Une admiratrice qui voudrait que tu te peignes mieux » essaya Harry.

« Parles pour toi ! Hé ! Mais, on voit quelque chose dedans »

« C'est un miroir, Cyrus ! »

« Mais regarde, Harry, regarde ! » Il tourna le miroir vers son frère, sans le lâcher, et Harry put voir apparaître dans le cadre l'intérieur d'une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. On aurait dit un château ou un manoir. Les plafonds étaient très hauts, les tentures semblaient très anciennes et elles étaient elles aussi ornées de Serpents. « C'est sûrement un miroir magique ! » ajouta le plus jeune.

L'expression déclencha un signal d'alarme dans la tête d'Harry.  
« Il ne faut pas toucher un objet magique dont on ne connaît pas la provenance, Cyrus ! »

« Arrête un peu ta parano, tu veux ! Hé, regarde, y'a quelqu'un qui vient ! »

Harry se leva pour venir derrière son frère et il vit comme lui une femme s'approcher. Elle était couverte de voiles noires et on ne pouvait pas distinguer ses traits.

« Harry, Harry », souffla tout d'un coup Cyrus d'une voix précipitée « Sir…us… dit qu'il faut que je le lâche…tout de suite ! »

« Eh bien, fais-le ! »

« Peux pas », articula péniblement l'enfant, ses mains crispées sur le cadre du miroir tremblaient, mais semblaient incapables de se décoller de l'objet. Harry essaya frénétiquement sans succès de lui arracher des mains.

« Papa ! Papa ! Vite ! » - cria-t-il affolé.

Dans le miroir, la femme continuait d'avancer. Elle sembla coller son visage à la surface comme s'il s'était agi d'une vitre et qu'elle pouvait les voir au travers comme eux la regardaient. Elle releva alors très doucement ses voiles noirs. Un visage fin mais ridé apparut. Son nez était busqué, ses cheveux étaient blancs mais elle… Harry en eut un haut le cœur, elle partageait avec Cyrus un air de famille indéniable.

« Papa ! Papa ! » - insista-t-il en continuant d'essayer de décoller les mains de Cyrus du cadre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lupin tourner la tête vers eux, faire un pas, puis revenir vers Tonks qui expliquait quelque chose à grands renforts de geste. « Vite ! PAPA ! A l'aide ! »  
Mais avant que Remus n'ait traversé la pièce - en soupirant par avance que les enfants auraient pu se déplacer ! -, une voix terrible se fit entendre.

« Enfin, enfin, je te vois. Le fruit de ma chair, le sang de mon sang. Moi qui croyais que j'étais maudite et que tout était terminé… Je te vois et je te reconnais. Nul doute n'est possible. Tu dois venir à moi, Cyrus, tu le dois. J'ai de grands projets pour toi, tu ne seras pas déçu. Viens, viens!»

« Non ! », hurlèrent en même temps Harry et Remus quand Cyrus tendit sa main droite - mystérieusement libérée - vers l'image qui animait le miroir. Harry réussit à l'arrêter avant que la main ne touche la surface du miroir et il sentit Cyrus frissonner. Il vit ensuite ses yeux se révulser et son frère perdre connaissance. Ceci sembla finir de le libérer de l'attraction du miroir qui tomba avec un bruit lourd sans se briser pour autant.

Les autres convives étaient accourus, et Dumbledore se penchait sur Cyrus qui reposait dans les bras de Remus.  
« Il respire normalement… Rien d'inquiétant… Nous allons le transporter dans sa chambre », dit le vieil homme à Lupin, livide, qui acquiesça seulement.

Personne ne fit un seul geste tant que la porte ne se fut pas refermée sur eux. Severus fut le premier à se secouer et à s'approcher – prudemment – de l'objet. Il s'accroupit et l'observa en silence. Tonks vint le rejoindre sa baguette à la main. Elle murmura un sort de lévitation et le miroir se retourna sur lui-même.

«C'est signé », déclara-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction. Tous la dévisagèrent. « Toujours pur», lut-elle à haute voix. « Cet objet appartient à la famille Black »

« De la magie noire… à Poudlard », souffla Minerva visiblement ébranlée.

« Pas vraiment… Ce sont des Miroirs de l'âme - ils permettent de communiquer à deux personnes où qu'elles soient… C'est une spécialité de la famille Black depuis des siècles… Si quelqu'un d'autres que Cyrus l'avait ouvert, il n'aurait vu qu'un miroir », expliqua l'Auror.

« Mais j'ai vu les serpents bouger », lâcha Harry, « et j'ai vu la maison ! »

« Mais c'est Cyrus qui le tenait et lui donnait son énergie », insista Tonks. « Regardez ! »

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'en empêcher elle s'était emparée du petit miroir et les serpents qui formaient son cadre s'étaient remis à grouiller. La voix s'éleva de nouveau.

« Nymphadora Tonks, infâme rejeton de ma non moins infâme nièce ! Lâche cet objet qui ne t'est absolument pas destiné ! Et rends-moi mon petit-fils ! »

Avec un petit rire méprisant, Tonks relâcha le cadre de l'objet et la voix – qui continuait de réclamer Cyrus et de la vouer aux gémonies, se fit moins forte.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Cet objet est réservé et reconnaît les Black ! Il aurait pu attirer Cyrus à Grimmault place si Harry n'était pas intervenu, mais uniquement lui… Pour tout autre, c'est quasiment inoffensif… Et, il suffit de le placer dans un seau d'eau pure pour laver sa mémoire… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'empara d'un vase en cristal qui ornait un meuble, jeta les fleurs qu'il contenait par terre et plongea immédiatement l'objet dans l'eau. Harry songea qu'il ressemblait maintenant à une sorte de monstrueux poisson brillant.

« Mais qui a l'autre ? », murmura Minerva.

« Quelqu'un qui a trop l'habitude de voir les autres se plier à ses caprices », soupira Rogue en levant les yeux vers Tonks.

« J'ai toujours pensé que vous adoriez Narcissa, Professeur », confirma celle-ci.

oELEooELEo ELEoo

« Ah, tu es là ! »

Un livre à la main, Harry sursauta comme s'il était en train de toucher un artefact interdit.  
« Cyrus ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne devrais pas te lever, Papa a dit... »

« Papa ! Papa ! Ça fait trois jours que je suis au lit ! Ça commence à bien faire ! » - grommela Cyrus en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil du bureau. « Et toi, hein, tu devais pas me tenir compagnie ? »

« Je… » Harry haussa les épaules avant de proposer une assez faible excuse selon Cyrus. «Tu dormais…Ça va mieux ? »

« Hum… Si on fait abstraction des hurlements de Sirius contre sa famille, je suppose… »

« Il est furieux ? », s'enquit Harry avec curiosité - qu'est-ce qu'on faisait d'un adulte dans sa tête quand on avait neuf ans et demi ? Ça dépassait un peu sa capacité d'imagination.

Cyrus lui lança un regard qui disait clairement combien la question était stupide, et Harry choisit de rire. « Il est furieux contre toi ! » - comprit-il.

« Hum… Il dit que j'écoute rien… qu'avec moi, on récolte toujours les ennuis… que Remus est trop gentil avec moi… Pfff… Ça lui va bien, tiens ! »

Harry rit de nouveau et se retourna vers la bibliothèque qui couvrait les trois murs de l'alcôve du salon où Remus avait mis son bureau. Oui, plus ça allait, plus il se disait que Cyrus ou Sirius étaient bien une seule et unique personne, juste pondérée par des expériences différentes. Ils s'intéressaient aux mêmes choses – ou presque – ils fonctionnaient de la même manière, avec les mêmes impulsions. Et finalement ils se heurtaient aux mêmes écueils – et c'était sans doute ça qui agaçait Sirius. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fut convaincu que son père aurait partagé ses conclusions.

« Tu faisais quoi ? », demanda son frère adoptif avec un bâillement sonore.

« Je cherche des livres. » Et je suis bien content que Quirrell se trompe, ajouta Harry mentalement. Quirrel est juste jaloux… Faut que j'arrête de penser qu'il peut avoir raison…

« Des livres ? », s'intéressa mollement Cyrus. « Pour tes devoirs ? »

« Non… Des livres… des livres qui ont disparu de la bibliothèque… Hermione et moi, on veut juste comprendre pourquoi », ajouta Harry en cherchant à minimiser l'intérêt de la chose.

« Quels livres ? », questionna assez sèchement Cyrus.

Jamais il n'avait paru si sérieux, pensa Harry un peu surpris.  
« Des livres… sur Nicolas Flamel » - lâcha-t-il avec un peu de réticence.

« Une dizaine de volumes ? », demanda après un instant Cyrus avec son regard curieux et sûr de lui qui le caractérisait.

« J'en sais rien… Pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que je sais où ils sont tes livres… »

« C'est vrai ? »

Alors il avait cherché en vain depuis des semaines et Cyrus savait ? Harry eut un léger vertige. Car si Cyrus savait, Quirrell avait sans doute raison…

« Oui. » Aucune hésitation dans le voix de Cyrus mais ses grands yeux calmes et curieux cherchaient à percer ses intentions profondes.

« Alors ? » Harry n'était pas sûr que sa voix tremblât de curiosité ou d'exaspération. S'il savait, qu'il le dise !

« Alors ? », répondit très calmement son petit- frère, « Alors, va falloir tout me raconter mon vieux! »

oooooo  
Ce coup-ci, c'est promis, les trolls arrivent, j'entends d'ici trembler les murs de Poudlard….  
Mais seulement si vous m'écrivez que vous voulez les voir !


	36. Un dimanche de trolls

Entre Lune et Etoile

Disclaimer – le même que le chapitre précédent…

**36- Un dimanche de Trolls**

«Le moment est venu, Quirrel. Plus tôt que nous ne le pensions ! », énonça lentement la Voix, la terrible Voix.

«Maintenant ? Mais, Maître… », balbutia le professeur.

«Que veux-tu attendre, Quirrell ? Qu'il se sauve et aille raconter tout cela à son stupide père adoptif ? Que Dumbledore arrive ? Que tout soit perdu?», s'informa très douceureusement la Voix.

«Mais Maître, nous n'avons aucune chance ! Nous ne savons… »

«Nous trouverons ! Nous n'avons pas le choix… Rappelle-toi la Prophétie - je suis sûr que Dumbledore ne l'a pas oubliée, lui : c'est Potter ou moi… Lui seul pourra nous conduire à la pierre et, s'il meurt, je vivrai… S'il la trouve, je serai encore plus fort… Les risques ne sont pas insurmontables… En fait, il n'y a pas d'autre issue. »

« Mais… Maître ! », insista Quirrel avec plus de courage et de constance que Harry l'en eut spontannément gratifié. Mais Quirrel ne l'avait-il pas berné de long en large depuis le début de l'année ?

«Assez ! Je suis fatigué de tes craintes ! Réveille Queudever… C'est le, moment, je te dis ! »

Harry écoutait l'échange sans pouvoir faire un geste – Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir été dupe à ce point ! Et pourtant… Quirrell l'avait eu par surprise quand il avait commencé à lui raconter, avec une certaine agressivité, qu'il avait trouvé bien les livres, mais que ça n'expliquait rien :

« Ils sont dans le bureau de mon père, Professeur, et vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, que dois-je comprendre maintenant ?»

Le professeur Quirrel avait à peine essayé de le convaincre que Remus voulait produire un élixir de vie, quelque chose dans le ton d'Harry lui avait sans doute fait douter qu'il y parviendrait. Profitant d'un instant où son élève avait détourné les yeux vers les cages où une multitude de rats s'énervaient les uns les autres, il l'avait paralysé, sans lui ôter sa conscience cependant. Harry entendait tout mais ne pouvait pas bouger le moindre muscle. Et ça voulait dire qu'il avait besoin de lui, disait une petite voix cynique dans sa tête… sauf que le reste d'Harry ne voyait pas à quoi il aurait pu être utile !

C'est alors que cette Voix qui s'était faite entendre ! Une voix métallique et inhumaine. Une voix qui n'avait pas de corps. Elle avait eu ce discours terrible…un discours que Harry ne pouvait arriver à attribuer qu'à une seule personne… Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller !

Sans plus s'occuper de lui, Quirrell s'était ensuite tourné vers ses rats et avait ouvert une des cages pour en sortir un petit animal. Harry s'était senti encore plus stupide. Évidemment, Queudever était un de ces innombrables rats dont Quirrell avait remplis son bureau ! Combien de fois était-il venu dans ce bureau depuis la rentrée ? Ce que ce traître avait dû rire de lui ! A peine sur le sol, l'animal s'était immobilisé, et un petit homme blond aux traits usés, moins maigre qu'un an auparavant mais toujours voûté et inquiet, avait pris sa place dans un léger petit bruit sec – comme une bouteille de champagne qu'on ouvre, avait amèrement pensé Harry. Les petits yeux nerveux de Queudver avaient balayé la pièce et s'étaient arrêtés sur Harry.

«Toujours là où il ne faut pas, toi, décidément !», s'était-il ouvertement moqué.

Harry en aurait pleuré. Ce traître avait, une fois de plus, raison. Comme deux étés auparavant, il n'aurait pas dû être là. Il sentit la colère traverser son corps pétrifié. Il avait le don pour se mettre dans des situations incroyables ! Pourquoi s'était-il cru si fort, si capable de gérer cette histoire tout seul ?

Malgré les questions d'Hermione : « Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu ne veux pas nous dire, mais tu ne crois pas que tu cherches à en porter trop tout seul ? »

Malgré les mises en garde de Cyrus – « Tu ne vas pas laisser ce ver de terre te monter la tête, Harry ! Va voir Papa, demande lui, il te répondra, tu le sais ! - Non, ce n'est pas Sirius qui dit ça… Enfin, il est d'accord avec moi ! Harry ! Ne t'en va pas ! Ecoute-moi ! Si tu retournes le voir, je dis tout à Papa, tu entends ce que je te dis ?! »

Malgré les regards inquiets de Remus pendant toutes les vacances : «Harry… si… Je sais que tu grandis et que tu as le droit d'avoir tes secrets… mais si tu as envie d'en parler... »

Malgré l'avis de tout ceux qui l'aimaient, il avait voulu savoir seul, trouver la vérité seul, confondre seul celui qui mentait…. Quelle vanité stupide ! Oui, Harry aurait aimé… Mais il ne pouvait rien faire seul, même pas pleurer !

«Bien», reprit la Voix qu'Harry aurait préféré ne pas nommer. «Queudver, tu as un peu plus de nerf que Quirrell : tu vas soumettre ce jeune sot et l'emmener au troisième étage… Toi et moi, Quirrell, nous allons emmener nos petits amis là où nous avions décidé… Nous nous retrouverons là-haut. »

Avec zèle, Quirell réunit une dizaine de rats dans une seule cage et la prit dans ses bras. Qu'espérait-il en faire ? Quel rapport avec le troisième étage ? Mais avant qu'Harry y ait plus réfléchi, il vit de nouveau cet homme, qui avait trahi tous les êtres qui comptaient dans sa vie, entrer dans son champ de vision. Celui-ci le regarda sans une once de pitié, leva sa baguette et s'exclama : « Impero ! »

« Ron, il faut faire quelque chose ! », souffla Hermione avec une énergie étonnante.

« Hein quoi !? », sursauta le garçon s'extirpant de son manuel de potion.

« Harry est parti depuis deux heures, Ron ! Soi-disant pour aller voir si Cyrus va bien ! », développa Hermione.

«Et alors ? Il a été malade pendant les vacances... et c'est son frère ! »

«Tu es d'une crédulité sans borne, Ronald Weasley ! Tu n'as pas compris qu'il nous mène en bateau depuis des mois avec ces histoires de frère ? Tu veux que je te dise où il est, moi ?»

«Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Weasley, c'est une bibliothèque, ici!», leur rappela brutalement Madame Pince.

«Pardon, Madame », répondirent automatiquement les deux interpellés.

Certains élèves leur jetèrent des regards curieux, mais Hermione s'était levée et réunissait ses affaires.

«Ne me dis pas que tu as tout fini ! », souffla Ron avec amertume.

«Non, mais il y a plus important qu'un devoir de potion »

Le rouquin la dévisagea avec inquiétude : « Tu es malade ? Tu n'aurais pas du reprendre deux fois de la crème au chocolat, je le savais ! »

«Je vais de ce pas voir Cyrus, moi… et en avoir le cœur net ! »

«Voir Cyrus ? Mais - Mais tu ne sais même pas comment aller chez eux», objecta Ron.

«Non, mais toi, tu as passé des vacances ici, hein ? Tu sais y aller, n'est-ce pas ?»

«Heu oui… Mais enfin, on… »

«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends !? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis sortaient de la bibliothèque. Ron avait laissé tomber une à une ses objections et s'était laissé convaincre qu'ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose à « aller voir ». Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier en courant et dévalèrent la première volée de marche pour tomber nez à nez avec Cyrus qui montait, beaucoup plus calmement, le même escalier.

«Ron ! Hermione ! Je vous cherchais justement ! Papa vous invite très officiellement à prendre le thé… » - commença le petit frère de Harry assez joyeusement.

«Où est Harry ? », l'interrompit brutalement Hermione.

« Harry ? J'en sais rien ! »

« Rien de rien ? », insista la jeune fille.

« Il a dit qu'il allait te voir », expliqua Ron, un peu gêné de la réaction ouvertement suspicieuse de son amie, « ça fait deux heures ! »

« Me voir ? Ah non… Je sors juste de la maison : il ne pouvait pas me rater ! » L'incertitude fit froncer les sourcils à Cyrus.

« Cyrus, je ne sais pas si tu sais… mais, depuis des semaines maintenant, il va… », commença Hermione d'une voix hésitante

«… voir Quirrell », termina Cyrus abruptement. Oui, il me l'a dit. Tu crois que…?»

Il y avait un sérieux très inhabituel dans la voix du petit frère d'Harry. Les deux Gryffondors ne purent s'empêcher de le noter. Un sérieux mêlé d'agacement, un mélange qu'ils n'associaient pas avec le lutin brun qui aimait rire - souvent aux dépends des autres.

« Et ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il nous dit qu'il va te voir et qu'il revient la tête à l'envers et… », continua la jeune fille.

Sans la laisser finir, Cyrus tapa très soudainement du poing sur la rambarde de marbre : « Ça a assez duré cette histoire ! Quel imbécile ! Allons le chercher ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il pivota et se mit à dévaler l'escalier. Hermione et Ron prirent à peine le temps d'échanger un regard et le suivirent.

« Tu sais, Hermione,… Harry va nous en vouloir », commença Ron après un moment de course dans les couloirs.

Sa camarade lui jeta un regard embêté : « C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire… ».

Cyrus n'était pas assez loin d'eux pour ne pas les entendre. Il s'arrêta et leur fit face : « Ce n'est pas tant qu'il aille voir Quirrell qui est inacceptable ! C'est qu'il se mette à douter de Papa et qu'il ne lui dise pas, et que Quirrell le fasse fouiller dans ses affaires… Je l'avais prévenu que s'il retournait le voir, je dirais tout ! » - expliqua-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Hermione et Ron le dévisagèrent. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que voulait dire Cyrus, mais ils mesurèrent l'étendue de ce que Harry leur avait caché. Comment leur ami avait-il pu être aussi secret ?

« Attends, attends, tu veux dire…? », commença Ron en secouant la tête. Il avait particulièrement du mal à croire que son ami d'enfance ait pu évoluer autant près de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Quirrell cherche, mais c'est trop louche ! Il a mis les pires idées dans la tête de Harry et, même s'il n'est pas entièrement convaincu, il est quand même troublé… J'ai mis toutes les vacances à comprendre ce qu'il avait ! », reprit le jeune garçon en secouant de nouveau la tête.

La partie la plus flegmatique du cerveau d'Hermione nota de nouveau que Cyrus avait une voix différente de d'habitude, moins goguenarde – mais c'était peut-être la colère -, plus… plus, plus grave… moins enfantine. Mais cette colère et les questions soulevées ne correspondaient pas tellement à l'image légère et inconséquente qu'elle s'était faite du petit frère d'Harry. C'était comme si la relation s'était inversée et que Cyrus entendait protéger Harry de ses propres bêtises au point d'être prêt à le dénoncer.

« Allons-y », accepta-t-elle néanmoins, avec un soupir, « nous verrons bien ! » Ron acquiesca avec l'air de se poser les mêmes questions qu'elle.

Le trio arriva rapidement ensuite dans le couloir où était le bureau de Quirrell. En ce dimanche après-midi, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Cyrus s'arrêta et leur fit un petit signe interrogateur.

« C'est peut-être moins curieux si j'y vais seule », décida Hermione. « Je peux toujours prétendre que je veux des renseignements sur le dernier cours… »

Acceptant le plan, Cyrus et Ron hochèrent la tête et se reculèrent derrière une colonne. La jeune fille s'avança vers la porte, toussota et frappa deux coups légers. Rien ne lui répondit. Elle attendit un peu et frappa de nouveau et attendit. Aucun résultat. Elle sortit sa baguette pour murmurer un Alohomora, et la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione la poussa légèrement et appela à voix haute : «Professeur ? Professeur Quirrell, vous êtes là ? »

« Il ne doit pas être loin », commenta Cyrus, sortant de son recoin en tournant la tête de tous les côtés, « pour laisser sa porte sans protection… Un simple alohomora ? Il rigole !»

« Il n'a peut-être rien à cacher », grommela Ron.

«Harry te dirait qu'aucun professeur sain d'esprit ne laisse jamais une porte ouverte ou tout comme», répondit Cyrus, les sourcils toujours froncés. « Tu veux bien faire le guet, Ron ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, il s'engouffra dans la pièce, Hermione sur les talons. Ils échangèrent un regard d'impuissance. Aucun des deux n'était jamais entré dans ce bureau, et ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« C'est bizarre, non… toutes ces cages vides ? », remarqua Hermione après un énième regard circulaire.

Cyrus haussa les épaules et continua d'avancer vers le bureau. Des piles de parchemins, des livres ouverts… une bouteille d'encre ouverte… Non, le maître des lieux n'était pas loin, jugea-t-il, ou il était parti précipitamment… Il avança encore et entendit rouler quelque chose devant son pied. Il se baissa par réflexe et distingua une fine baguette de bois qui avait roulé sous le bureau. Il tendit la main.

« Cyrus… on ne devrait pas être là… Ne restons pas là… », appelait Hermione qui battait en retraite vers la porte.

Le garçon se releva et lui montra d'un air sombre la baguette magique qu'il venait de trouver sous le bureau. « Bois de houx… Je parierai qu'elle contient une plume de phénix… C'est la baguette d'Harry, Hermione - j'étais là, le jour où il l'a achetée ! »

Sa voix était blanche. Hermione se sentit elle aussi pâlir.

« Tu crois que… »

« Harry ne laisserait jamais sa baguette… »

Hermione acquiesça. Dans le monde magique, ne pas avoir de baguette, c'était être sans défense.

« Mais où…? », commença-t-elle, incapable de terminer son idée.

«Vous avez vu passer Quirrell au troisième étage, hein ? Harry m'a dit ça», répondit Cyrus, en faisant rouler la baguette dans sa main droite comme si elle allait lui révéler ainsi ce qui était arrivé à son propriétaire. De nouveau, Hermione ne put qu'opiner de la tête. Les mots lui manquaient. «Allons-y », conclut sans joie le jeune garçon de dix ans.

C'était comme s'il avait subitement grandi, songea Hermione. Pas que son corps ait changé ou ses cheveux soient mieux coiffés. Mais son regard était plus sombre et grave, et le geste avec lequel il empocha la baguette de son frère trahissait plus de pratique qu'Hermione n'avait encore rêvé atteindre.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, loin des bureaux des professeurs ou du troisième étage, le chaos menaçait Poudlard. Les rats étaient devenus des trolls, de puissants trolls armés de gourdins, la démarche pesante et le caractère obtus aggravé par des mois de captivité. Ils ravageaient sur leur passage les peintures et les tentures, ils renversaient les armures, ils assommaient les élèves et terrassaient les elfes. Ils n'étaient que dix mais faisaient plus de carnage qu'une meute de loups affamés.

Les professeurs, éparpillés entre leurs bureaux, leurs appartements et leurs visites au Pré-au-lard, venaient seulement d'arriver à se réunir dans le grand hall. Un groupe d'élèves apeurés s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux. Rogue tentait de les diviser en trois équipes : « Professeur McGonagall, essayez de rassembler le maximum d'élèves dans la Grande salle, moi et… »

Remus arriva à cet instant précis, le visage tendu, et Severus remercia silencieusement Merlin de lui retirer le choix d'un chef pour une équipe de combattants de trolls. Brûlotpot ? Trop vieux ! Sinistra ? Trop dans la lune! Chourave ? Trop gentille ! Flitwick ?... Flitwick…

Les autres professeurs semblèrent tout aussi heureux de le voir. Ils tournèrent immédiatement leurs questions – «Comment des trolls peuvent être entrés à Poudlard ? » «Qu'allons nous faire ? » – leurs espoirs et leurs craintes vers lui. Et Severus n'arriva même pas à leur en vouloir. C'était la fonction qui faisait cela, songea-t-il. La fonction et la confiance de Dumbledore, rajouta-t-il quand Remus réussit à obtenir le silence en levant simplement les mains :

«Je ne sais pas… ni d'où ils sortent, ni ce qu'ils veulent… Une équipe avec moi ; nous allons au deuxième étage. Professeur Rogue, je vous laisse le premier… Professeur McGonagall, je pense qu'il faut en effet réunir les élèves à un seul endroit et organiser une défense. Faîtes-vous aider par Poppy et les préfets - nous allons vous les envoyer… Nous nous occuperons des blessés plus tard… Il faut d'abord arrêter ces monstres !»

Au moment de se séparer de l'autre équipe, il glissa à Severus :

« Je ne sais pas où sont les garçons. J'avais envoyé Cyrus à la recherche d'Harry et ses amis pour le thé… » Ça semblait vraiment dérisoire, à ce moment-là, le thé…

Le maître des potions opina : « Si je les vois, je te préviens. » Ils allaient se séparer quand une idée s'imposa dans l'esprit de Severus. « Et, où est notre grand spécialiste des trolls ? »

Remus tiqua à son tour et gronda : « Tu crois ? » Rogue haussa les épaules sans pour autant revenir sur son affirmation. « Plus tard », conclut rageusement Lupin, et ils se séparèrent sans un regard de plus.

Quand les clameurs et les fracas des trolls auraient pu leur parvenir, Cyrus, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà bien avancés dans leur exploration du troisième étage. Ils avaient déjà profité de la harpe perpétuelle placée par Quirrell pour se glisser sous la trappe que gardait l'énorme molosse à trois têtes, étonnement endormi par la musique.

« Ah, c'est donc ici que se cachait Touffu », avait commenté Cyrus avec flegme.

« Ne me dis pas que cette horreur à un nom ! », avait blêmi Ron.

« Chut, tu vas vexer Hagrid », s'était moqué le petit frère d'Harry avant de se glisser le premier dans la trappe ouverte.

Sous la trappe, une longue chute les attendait, amortie par une sorte de plante qu'ils eurent d'abord du mal à reconnaître – avant qu'elle n'essaye de les étouffer.

« Je sais ! C'est un filet du Diable », finit par affirmer Hermione en arrachant une parie des tentacules qui l'enserraient.

« Voilà qui est rassurant », avait commenté Ron qui se débattait lui aussi contre la monstrueuse étreinte.

« Et intéressant ! », avait ajouté Cyrus en sortant la baguette d'Harry de sa poche pour en faire jaillir une grande torche de feu. La plante avait battu retraite, devant les deux Gryffondors éberlués.

« Où t'as appris ça ? », avait murmuré Ron.

« Un vieux souvenir », avait lâché Cyrus en haussant les épaules.

Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas eu le temps de creuser. La pièce suivante était trop étonnante pour cela : très haute ; très claire, bien qu'elle n'eût pas de fenêtre ; peuplée de clés voletant tels des Vifs d'or dans tous les sens. Cyrus essaya le premier la porte qui se révéla fermée et récalcitrante aux différents sorts qu'il essayait - non verbalement, nota Hermione.

« Elle doit être fermée à clé - avec un sort empêchant de faire autre chose que d'utiliser une clé », il annonça à haute voix.

« Les clés, ce n'est pas ce qui nous manque ! », s'exclama Ron en levant la tête vers le nuage de clés ailées.

« Oui mais, laquelle ? », soupira Hermione.

« Une vieille clé un peu tordue », répondit Cyrus qui observait la serrure.

Après un instant de réflexion, il avait de nouveau extrait la baguette d'Harry de ses robes. En un murmure, les yeux fermés, il fit apparaître à sa place une petite flûte à bec. Puis il se mit à en jouer. Les clés se mirent à voler de plus en plus vite, dans tous les sens, de plus en plus près de leurs têtes. Toutes sauf une, qui faisait des cercles moins rapides, comme si elle était irrésistiblement attirée par la musique, songea Hermione.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Cyrus lâcha : « C'est elle, attrapez-là ! »

Quand il se remit à jouer la clé se rapprocha encore de lui, et Ron se jeta sur elle. Le jeune Gryffondor eut d'abord bien du mal à la tenir mais la clé finit par se calmer.

«Bravo, Cyrus ! », s'exclama alors Hermione avec enthousiasme. «Ouvrons la porte ! »

« Hum », grommela alors le petit frère d'Harry avec cette nouvelle voix plus grave qu'il semblait avoir adoptée. «Je suis en train de vous faire faire la pire idiotie qu'on puisse imaginer, moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire face à Quirrell, nous trois…? »

«Mais Cyrus, t'as l'air de te débrouiller comme un chef», applaudit Ron avec conviction.

«Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce rythme là ! Il doit y en avoir d'autres obstacles, et des plus coriaces que ça ! Rem - Papa - me l'a dit quand Rusard... - vous vous souvenez ?» Ron et Hermione opinèrent avec empathie - ils n'avaient pas oublié le sacrifice de Cyrus. Ce soir-là aussi, il avait eu l'air plus vieux et plus sage qu'eux. «Je ne suis qu'un enfant !», ajouta Cyrus avec une colère mêlée de frustration. Les deux Gryffondors n'eurent pas le temps de l'interroger sur le sens profond de cette constatation. «Non, il faut de l'aide… Un de vous d'eux doit aller chercher Rem... - Papa.»

Ses deux compagnons échangèrent un regard. Aucun des deux ne voulait retourner. Même si l'objection de Cyrus semblait valide, l'excitation de l'aventure se mêlait maintenant à leur inquiétude pour Harry et aucun n'avait envie de faire demi-tour. Quels que soient les risques ! Comprenant leur indécision, Cyrus demanda d'un air innocent :

«Qui court le plus vite ?»

«Moi», répondit Ron avec une certaine assurance alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête avec résignation.

«Alors cours, Ron ! Trouve mon père», répliqua Cyrus en se tournant déjà vers la porte. «Dis-lui que c'est moi qui t'envoie. Tiens, avec ça, il ne devrait pas en douter», ajouta-t-il tirant de sa chemise une médaille dorée, ornée de minuscules rubis qui semblaient dessiner une constellation. Quand il l'eut entre les mains, Ron lut "Cyrus Mélanio Lupin" gravé au dos de la médaille. « C'est ma médaille brésilienne», commenta Cyrus, avec une patience affectée. «Elle me vient de ma mère. Dis à Remus que Quirrell a Harry… Dis-lui que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps - mais ça, il le sait. » Il avait presque murmuré les derniers mots.

Le jeune Weasley hocha la tête, ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais Cyrus s'était retourné comme pour dire que le temps des explications était passé. Ron hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sans rien rajouter. Hermione s'étonna de l'autorité qui émanait de Cyrus. Qui aurait cru qu'il avait un an de moins qu'eux ? Qui aurait reconnu le lutin facétieux qui s'attirait les remontrances de Rusard dans les couloirs de Poudlard ?

«Cyrus, où as-tu appris à te servir d'une baguette comme ça ? Même Harry…», osa-t-elle demander.

«Hermione, tu vas entrer la première », l'interrompit Cyrus sans lui répondre. «Tu connais le sortilège de Stupefixion ? »

«Heu… dans les livres… »

« Ça va être le moment de t'en rappeler. Tire sur tout ce qui bouge - je suis derrière toi, je te couvre. »

Hermione s'étonna une nouvelle fois de son assurance et de son savoir-faire. C'était comme s'il avait DÉJÀ fait ça. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle lui faisait une telle confiance, comment il se révélait tout d'un coup capable de réaliser tous ces charmes et ses sortilèges. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle obéit néanmoins, inspira et ouvrit la porte, sa baguette pointée en avant, prête à mettre toute son énergie dans un sort qu'elle n'avait jamais jeté. Mais rien ne bougeait dans la salle suivante qui abritait un gigantesque échiquier.

« Oh… c'est Ron qui aurait dû rester ! Je suis nulle aux échecs ! », s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Ça, c'est du Minerva tout craché », grommela Cyrus en observant les pièces. « Va falloir jouer serré ! »

Ron courrait. Il n'avait que ça à faire. Il avait vite compris que quelque chose se passait dans Poudlard. Il avait croisé un troll au bout du premier corridor qu'il avait emprunté ! Les cris, les fracas et le bruit caractéristique des sortilèges que lançaient les professeurs avaient fini de lui faire comprendre que l'heure était grave. Où trouver Remus ? Là où il y avait le plus de bruits, décida-t-il.

Mais le premier groupe de professeurs sur lequel il tomba était dirigé par Severus Rogue, en nage, les cheveux en bataille, bien loin de l'image compassée qu'il aimait afficher. Pourtant, même dans cet état peu reluisant, il parût aussi terrible que d'habitude à Ron quand il rugit :

«M. Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !? Où est Harry ? Où est Cyrus ? »

Ron n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sursauter devant la violence de cette apostrophe. Il commença par bafouiller mais la voix de Cyrus répéta dans sa tête : « Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps ». Il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur de Rogue !

«Je dois trouver le professeur Lupin. Vite !», avait-il répondu avec une assurance toute nouvelle. Comme le maître des potions lui lançait un regard où la colère le disputait à l'indignation, il avait néanmoins expliqué: «Quirrell a enlevé Harry… Il l'a emmené au troisième étage… Cyrus et Hermione…. »

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, Rogue l'avait empoigné par ses robes et, le soulevant à moitié du sol, l'entraînait vers le directeur de Poudlard.

Le deuxième groupe de professeurs venait juste d'abattre un troll qui gisait maintenant de tout son long au beau milieu du pallier du deuxième étage.

«Plus que deux », se félicitait Flitwick qui faisait apparaître des cordes et les enroulaient autour de la monstrueuse créature.

Remus, livide, acquiesça d'un geste brusque. Ses sens en alerte entendirent Rogue et Ron arriver avant qu'ils ne soient dans son champ de vision. Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers le groupe qui arrivait.

« Ron ! »

«Rem… », commença le jeune garçon, réellement soulagé d'avoir trouver le père d'Harry et Cyrus. « Heu, professeur », se reprit-il. Lupin eut un geste agacé – ce n'était pas le moment d'être formel ! «Harry… Harry…Quirrell l'a enlevé… On a trouvé sa baguette - celle d'Harry… dans son bureau - le bureau de Quirrell… Cyrus l'a - la baguette… il cherche Harry avec Hermione…au troisième étage… j'ai sa médaille», continua l'enfant avec difficulté. L'urgence s'embrouillait ses explications. « Hé ! Attendez-moi ! »

« On refait pareil ? »

Hermione acquiesça. Ils se tenaient devant une nouvelle porte, et nul ne savait ce qui se cachait derrière.

Il lui suffisait de repenser une seconde à la partie d'échecs pour avoir des frissons. Ils avaient dû prendre la place de pièces – Hermione fut un fou, Cyrus la reine. La partie avait semblé durer une éternité à la jeune fille qui savait à peine comme les pièces se déplaçaient. Cyrus avait sombré dans une concentration intense, donnant ses indications d'une voix grave et sèche, sans jamais sembler entendre ses timides interrogations – « Tu sais jouer ? » « Tu es sûr qu'on ne devrait pas attendre ton père ? », « Si on est pris… qu'est-ce… tu crois qu'il va nous arriver ? » Non, pas une seule réponse. La partie avait été en effet serrée. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à quatre pièces contre cinq. Cyrus avait réussi à acculer le roi blanc entre une diagonale tenue par Hermione-Le Fou et deux lignes tenues par Cyrus-la Dame. Ça s'était joué à un coup. De justesse. Le Roi blanc avait déposé sa couronne au pied de Cyrus.

Ils avaient ensuite résolu l'énigme de Rogue et trouvé la potion, parmi les sept flacons, qui permettait d'arriver jusque là. Pour la première fois, Hermione s'était sentie vraiment utile car le raisonnement logique avait semblé désarçonner Cyrus plus que les monstres à trois têtes, les clés volantes, les plantes étouffantes et les échecs sorciers… C'était elle qui avait démonté l'énigme et désigné le bon flacon. L'enfant l'avait dévisagé un instant de ses grands yeux gris avant d'en boire le contenu avec décision.

Après toutes ces épreuves, ils n'allaient pas renoncer ! Hermione voyait bien que Cyrus avait l'air fatigué. Ses yeux étaient fiévreux, sa respiration rapide et son front luisait de sueur. Elle repoussa une nouvelle fois les questions lancinantes qui la taraudaient. L'important était de sauver Harry et la pierre… Il serait toujours temps de demander comment le pas-si-petit-frère d'Harry pouvait se transformer en quelque instant en sorcier chevronné…

Elle mit une main un peu moite sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle distingua, cette fois, trois silhouettes de dos regardant un miroir. Harry était au centre, à sa droite se tenait Quirrell et à sa gauche un homme blond qui se tourna le premier et leva immédiatement sa baguette.

« A terre ! », hurla Cyrus en la poussant au sol avec violence surprenante et en jetant immédiatement un sort vers l'homme qui s'était tourné : «Impedita ! »

Hermione roula sur elle-même jusqu'à une colonne qui lui offrit un léger abri. Harry et Quirrell s'étaient tournés eux aussi.

«Non !», avait hurlé Harry d'une voix désespérée en les reconnaissant. «Partez !» Dans un bouquet d'éclairs lumineux, Cyrus vint la rejoindre, haletant.

«Pas le temps de les laisser se ressaisir », gronda-t-il. « Bouge pas, je vais les attaquer de côté… ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? », tonna une voix incroyablement métallique qui ne semblait venir d'aucun corps.

« Une élève… et le fils de Lupin », répondit Quirrell, visiblement nerveux. Instinctivement, il avait agrippé Harry qui de fait avait cherché à s'enfuir une fois que l'Imperium de Peter avait été détourné de lui par la bataille.

« Le fils de qui ? », murmura l'homme blond, qui tournait lentement sur lui-même sa baguette à la main, prêt à riposter.

« Je t'avais dit Queudever que Lupin avait adopté le fils de Black », balbutia le professeur.

« Alors Peter, on a vu un fantôme ? », clama Cyrus en sortant brusquement de derrière une gargouille et avant de crier : « Tarantulla ! »

Queudever mit une seconde de trop à réagir à un sort pourtant bénin. La voix de Cyrus l'avait visiblement glacé. « Ce n'est pas possible » se lisait sur son visage blafard. Malheureusement le sortilège ne l'atteint qu'au bras et les tremblements qu'il lui infligea ne durèrent qu'un instant, constata Hermione avec rage.

Elle devait aider Cyrus ! Elle le devait ! Désespérée, elle regarda autour d'elle et avisa un grand vase dans un angle de la pièce derrière Quirrell. Elle le fixa, leva sa baguette comme le professeur Fliwick le leur avait appris et le fit s'élever dans les airs pour l'amener au-dessus du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui avait perdu beaucoup de sa superbe depuis que les sortilèges volaient dans la pièce. Elle relâcha sa tension mentale, et le vase tomba sur la tête de Quirrell qui couina un son désarticulé en tombant au sol. Harry profita de cet instant pour rouler derrière le miroir, puis jusqu'à Hermione. La Voix hurla : «Bande d'incapables ! Queudever, nous devons partir ! Maintenant !»

Le temps d'un regard avait suffi. Remus et Severus s'étaient élancés dans un même mouvement. Le premier se retourna juste pour crier à Flitwick : «Continuez ! Et appelez Dumbledore ! »

Ron les suivit de son mieux jusqu'à l'entrée du labyrinthe où l'équipe de Poudlard avait caché la pierre philosophale. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces deux hommes – qu'il considérait comme si différent l'un de l'autre - partageait une foulée olympique et des réflexes incroyables…

A leur suite, il repassa devant le molosse et se laissa glisser dans la trappe. Rogue repoussa de nouveau la plante avec du feu et Remus conjura la clé avec une flûte – « C'est exactement ce que Cyrus a fait » avait commenté Ron avec une fascination palpable pour la famille Lupin. Devant le regard inquisitorial de Severus, Remus avait lâché : «C'est un truc de maraudeur… une idée de James, en fait ! » Ron avait senti que le maître des potions ne trouvait pas cela aussi malin que le directeur de Poudlard, mais il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi…

Quand ils étaient entrés dans la salle de l'échiquier, Remus et Severus s'étaient donné la main et avaient récité ensemble une longue incantation qui ne ressemblait à aucune langue que Ron avait jamais entendue. Les pièces s'étaient alors immédiatement alignées, dans le sens de la longueur, pour faire une double haie d'honneur au directeur de Poudlard et son adjoint. Ron les avait suivis sans retard, peu certain que cet état pacifique allait durer. Il se demanda un instant comment Hermione et Cyrus avaient passé cet obstacle – question qu'il se répéta dans la pièce suivante. Rogue avait pris la bonne potion avec décision, sans un seul regard pour sa petite mise en scène, et ils avaient traversé sans attendre le feu violet qui les séparait encore de la salle où se trouvait la pierre. Mais comment Hermione et Cyrus, eux, avaient-il su ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de le demander à Remus. Dès la porte passée, ils purent entendre que la bataille faisait rage. Lupin s'était alors tourné vers Ron.

« Il est absolument hors de question que tu nous suives là-dedans tant que je ne te dirai pas de venir, c'est entendu !? » Les yeux flamboyants du directeur de Poudlard auraient suffi à arrêter Voldemort lui-même, avait songé le jeune Weasley qui avait acquiescé sans un mot.

Les deux professeurs avaient échangé un nouveau regard. « J'y vais », avait dit Rogue avec décision, et Lupin avait juste hoché la tête, se préparant à couvrir son adjoint quand la porte s'ouvrirait. Ils s'étaient jetés l'un après l'autre dans la pièce, hurlant des sorts et des contre-sorts. La bataille avait paru violente mais courte. Un grand cri avait retenti et un grand souffle avait traversé le château. Ron n'avait jamais eu si froid de sa vie. Il sut plus tard qu'à ce moment, Voldemort avait abandonné les deux hommes qui l'avaient aidé et choisi de continuer à errer dans les limbes du monde magique. Un calme étrange s'était ensuite installé dans la pièce, et Ron avait osé braver les interdits du père de Harry et directeur de Poudlard et glisser sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

A genoux devant le miroir, Quirrell et Pettigrew faisaient face au professeur Rogue qui les menaçait de sa baguette. Dans le coin gauche derrière le miroir, Cyrus se levait péniblement, soutenu par Harry et Hermione. Au milieu de la pièce, Lupin grondait :

« Où est la pierre ? OU EST LA PIERRE ? »

« C'est, c'est moi qu'il l'ait », annonça Harry, d'une toute petite voix. Il sortit une pierre écarlate de ses robes. « Elle est venue dans ma poche quand j'ai regardé le mi… »

« Je vais le tuer », gronda brusquement Remus sans un geste pour la pierre tendue vers lui. Ron vit Cyrus et Harry échanger un regard très inquiet. « Entends-moi bien, Severus, je vais tuer Dumbledore ! Il le savait, hein ? Il savait que Voldemort viendrait et que seul Harry pourrait sauver la pierre ! Et il a prétendu le contraire ! »

« Les raisonnements d'Albus ne sont pas toujours envisageables », commenta Rogue très calmement.

« C'est la dernière fois, tu m'entends ! "Je n'ai plus que cette arme contre vous, Remus !"… Quel vieux sorcier ! Il m'a encore manipulé, mais c'est la dernière fois ! »

« J'entends, Lupin, j'entends », répondit toujours aussi calmement le maître des potions.

Ron sentit qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Même le directeur de Poudlard ne sembla pas lui-même convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire. Une bouffée de colère le submergea, et il jeta un grand de coup de pied dans le miroir qui résonna comme un gong sous le coup. Aucun des quatre enfants ne fit un seul geste. Seul le maître des potions osa lever les yeux au ciel mais Remus ne le regardait pas. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'homme blond prostré à terre et l'apostropha :

« Et toi ! Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein, Peter ? Ça ne suffisait pas de nous avoir trahi il y a dix ans ! Il fallait aider Voldemort, hein, il fallait revenir essayer de détruire le peu qu'il restait… Comment te justifies-tu devant toi-même, hein, comment !? » En parlant, il avait agrippé l'homme à terre par ses robes et l'avait relevé devant lui.

Ron écarquilla ses yeux. « Peter ? Voldemort ? C'est Croûtard ? » Il avait du mal à y croire.

« Remus, Remus… C'est un malentendu ! », bredouillait l'homme en larmes. « Tu sais comme je suis faible… »

« Tu es une ordure, Peter, je connais des cancrelats qui ont plus d'honneur que toi ! POURQUOI ?! JE VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI ! »

Il le secouait en parlant puis il le colla contre le mur. Ron vit alors Rogue esquisser un geste pour intervenir. Mais un double cri s'éleva : « NON, PAPA, NON ! »

Lupin se figea.

« C'est à la justice… c'est à la justice de poser les questions », souffla Cyrus.

« Tu…tu perdrais ton âme », ajouta Harry sur un ton tout aussi éperdu.

Remus ferma les yeux et lâcha les robes de Peter qui s'effondra sur le sol en pleurnichant des remerciements et des excuses. Ron pouvait voir que Lupin tremblait. Il resta un long moment sans sembler être capable de bouger puis se tourna vers les deux garçons et les dévisagea longuement – c'était en fait la première fois qu'il osait les regarder depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il ouvrit alors doucement ses bras et, sans une hésitation, tous les deux s'y jetèrent.

« Oh… comme j'ai eu peur de vous perdre », murmura-t-il dans un souffle. « Comme je m'en veux ! »

« On… on est désolés », commença Cyrus très doucement.

« C'est de ma faute », intervint Harry plus fort, comme si ça avait été une sorte de compétition entre eux. « J'aurais jamais dû le croire… »

« J'aurais dû aller te chercher tout de suite », renchérit Cyrus.

« J'aurais dû te demander », reconnut Harry, des larmes dans la voix.

« J'aurais dû te dire… » - continua son petit frère – dont la voix semblait redevenue plus aiguë.

« Chut, chut, taisez vous, affreux monstres, taisez vous…Vous êtes là… Vous êtes vivants… On tient Peter... Chut », répondit Lupin d'une voix blanche, sans un instant desserrer son étreinte.

Ron vit Hermione essuyer une larme et il dut avaler plusieurs fois sa salive pour se retenir de devoir faire la même chose. A priori insensible à la scène, le professeur Rogue avait fait apparaître des liens qui enserraient maintenant Peter. Le professeur Quirrel était toujours prostré au sol.

« Mais… », insista Harry.

« Chut, je te dis ! Ce n'est pas le moment des excuses… pas encore….»

« Mais », essaya à son tour Cyrus.

« Toi aussi, tu t'en veux ? Et moi, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'embaucher cet amoureux des trolls… de me croire si malin, de ne pas vous dire ce qui se cachait ici… de…? J'ai voulu vous protéger, je vous ai jetés dans la gueule du loup ! Je n'ai rien vu venir… J'en fais un fameux père !»

« Re… Remus, c'est… c'est vraiment le fils de Sirius ?», demanda alors précipitamment Pettigrew que Rogue poussait dehors.

Lupin se retourna lentement, sans lâcher les deux garçons, et rencontra une dernière fois le regard fuyant de celui qui avait été, dans une autre vie, son ami. Il lâcha du bout des lèvres le plus glacial des « Le diable te le dira peut-être, Peter ! »

Alors là, le premier qui dit qu'il ne se passe rien….

Bon, et maintenant ? En fait, tout est possible !

On peut avoir le procès… Quand je pense que je voulais éviter ça… mais je crois qu'on ne pourra totalement s'en passer…

On va réhabiliter Sirius ? OK, d'accord, pas de problème…

Mais…

Peut-on rendre son corps à Sirius ? Depuis le temps….Va falloir demander à Rogue, ça… s'il sait…

Est-ce que Sirius veut redevenir un adulte ? Hum… je me demande… pas si sûr Et Cyrus qu'en pense-t-il ?

Est-ce que Fudge peut avaler ça ? Et c'est là que je cale le plus pour l'instant… A mon avis non… ou alors difficilement … ou alors il va vouloir se venger qu'ils l'aient tous rendu ridicule…

Et les Malefoy – et oui ! – comment vont-ils prendre tout ça….

Combien de chapitres déjà… Pfff…

Je veux votre avis…. Évidemment !

PS – La suite a quand même déjà un nom « Long, difficile et hasardeux»… ha, ha, ha…


	37. Long, difficile et hasardeux

Entre Lune et Étoile

Disclaimer – le même que le chapitre précédent…

**37 - Long, difficile et hasardeux**

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent net quand ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le bureau de Remus. Dumbledore était assis, avec une certaine nonchalance – il était un peu chez lui ici –, sur une chaise devant le bureau. Il discutait avec Minerva qui se tenait aussi raide qu'à son habitude sur un fauteuil bas à sa droite. Severus les écoutait, debout, appuyé sur la bibliothèque qui couvrait le mur gauche. Son air sombre s'assombrit encore quand il les vit entrer.

« Toute la petite famille ! », grinça-t-il.

Remus pressa doucement l'épaule d'Harry qu'il poussait devant lui, comme pour lui demander de ne pas répondre, et plongea résolument son regard dans celui du maître des potions. Cyrus, qui était rentré derrière eux, était venu se placer à ses côtés et observait la scène avec son apparente curiosité distante habituelle.

«TOUTE la 'petite' famille est concernée, Severus », expliqua alors Lupin avec le plus grand calme.

«Remus a raison, Severus, Harry… », commença aimablement Dumbledore.

«Harry est là parce que je lui ai dit de venir », le coupa un peu sèchement Remus.

Le président du Magengamot leva des yeux plus ennuyés que surpris vers son ancien élève. Harry savait qu'ils s'étaient déjà disputés le dimanche soir, une fois que les Aurors qui étaient venus avec lui eurent emmené Quirrell et Pettigrew. Lupin avait dit à Harry de rester dans son ancienne chambre ce soir-là – vu le nombre d'élèves blessés à l'infirmerie son absence dans la tour de Gryffondor ne serait pas très visible. «Et comme ça, je pourrai venir te voir dormir autant de fois que j'en aurais envie cette nuit… quand je n'arriverais pas à me convaincre que ce cauchemar est terminé », avait-il ajouté avec cette sincérité tranquille qui désarmait toujours autant Harry – encore que ce soir-là, il avait lui-même très envie de la sécurité de sa chambre d'enfant, de son père et de son frère près de lui.

Et, après de longues explications avec Albus et Remus, il était allé rejoindre Cyrus, qui s'était effondré tout de suite après le départ des Aurors. Il aurait pu ruminer les commentaires de son grand-père adoptif sur les moyens qu'avait utiliser Voldemort pour dominer Quirrell et convaincre Pettigrew de revenir à Poudlard. Il aurait aussi pu réfléchir aux excuses de Remus – « Vraiment, Harry, je me sens si coupable ! Je t'ai enfermé dans mon silence… » - et aux siennes – « J'ai été si vaniteux…». Harry aurait pu se demander s'il avait vraiment compris la conclusion de son père : « Nous avons sans doute tous plus grandi aujourd'hui qu'en toute une année… »

Mais tout cela avait mis en arrière plan par la violente dispute qui avait opposée les deux adultes dans le salon - une dispute trop soudaine pour que l'un des deux n'aient pris la précaution de placer un sortilège de silence.

Lupin accusait Dumbledore de faire fi de la sécurité et des sentiments de ceux qui le suivaient. Le président du Magengamot plaidait que les évènements n'étaient pas toujours entièrement prévisibles et qu'il préférait ne pas parler de sentiments alors qu'il comprenait la peur rétrospective de Remus. Le dialogue de sourds qui avait duré longtemps… jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore le close provisoirement en disant : « Je vois que vous ne m'écouterez pas ce soir, Remus… et c'est sans doute de ma faute… laissons du temps au temps… bonsoir ». Cette tentative de médiation avait été encore froidement repoussée par Lupin qui avait marmonné un «bonne nuit, Albus » marqué par d'une rancœur patente.

Le vieux sorcier devait lui aussi repenser à cet échange quand il soupira et hocha la tête, luttant visiblement contre l'envie de répliquer plus vertement. Minerva à sa droite fit une grimace furtive. L'ancien et le nouveau directeurs de Poudlard continuèrent de se dévisager avec un calme déterminé. Tout le monde dans cette pièce savait que Lupin pouvait tenir des heures cette posture. Mais Dumbledore n'était-il pas le seul qui pouvait y résister ? Harry et Cyrus échangèrent un regard un peu nerveux. Severus se racla la gorge et brisa le silence pesant qui menaçait.

« Tu pourrais peut-être t'asseoir… Remus », proposa-t-il de cette voix rare – ni grinçante, ni méprisante, ni agressive – qu'il semblait parfois capable de retrouver.

Lupin inspira profondément et acquiesça brusquement avant d'indiquer de la main un profond canapé en cuir aux deux garçons. Il s'assit entre eux, dédaignant sa place derrière son bureau. Dans cette conversation, sa légitimité était ailleurs que dans son titre de directeur. Harry rencontra les yeux d'Albus qui se posaient sur son père adoptif et y lit une certaine admiration, matinée d'agacement et de tristesse.

«Remus… je suis désolé », commença Dumbledore, d'une voix sincère.

«Je crois que nous allons éviter d'avoir de nouveau CETTE conversation», répondit Remus avec une pointe d'agressivité. «Je pense comme Severus que nous avons des choses plus pressantes à discuter.»

Le silence pesa de nouveau sur la pièce. Aucune des personnes présentes ne fit un geste. Pensaient-ils à cet affrontement de volonté auquel ils venaient d'assister ? Songeaient-ils aux choix qui devaient être faits ? Pensaient-ils à l'animosité montante de Fudge, qui soupçonnait de plus en plus qu'ils lui en avaient caché beaucoup plus qu'ils n'en avaient dit? Ce silence menaçait de durer mais, cette fois, Remus se fit violence.

« Arrêtons ça », soupira-t-il. « C'est ridicule et inutile. Nous avons gagné… n'est-ce pas, Professeur ? » Harry nota la distance prise avec cette expression – impression confirmée par le regard furtif entre Severus et de Minerva. « Nous avons gagné cette bataille… Nous avons la pierre, nous avons Peter… Maintenant… »

« Puis-je quand même dire un mot, Remus ? », l'interrompit doucement le vieux sorcier. Lupin regarda son aîné et acquiesça avec un sourire un peu forcé. « Merci. Je sais que vous ne me croirez pas si je vous dis que JAMAIS je n'ai pensé que ça se passerait comme cela. » Il fit une pause sans quitter Lupin des yeux mais celui-ci ne cilla pas. «Jamais je n'ai pensé que la pierre mettrait Harry et Cyrus en danger… JAMAIS… Je n'ai PAS charmé le miroir pour donner la pierre à un enfant, Remus, mais pour qu'elle apparaisse à ceux qui voudraient savoir où elle était sans vouloir l'utiliser… - ceci valait dans ma tête pour tous les gardiens de la pierre que nous avions sélectionnés. »

«Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais aucun tort… et si Harry est là aujourd'hui, c'est bien pour cela… Ce n'est pas parce que les choses sont compliquées et dangereuses qu'il faut les cacher à ceux qu'elles concernent !» - le coupa de nouveau vivement Remus. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard dut réprimer un nouveau soupir.

« Bien », intervint alors Minerva – tout le monde la regarda. Elle était connue pour sa loyauté sans borne pour Dumbledore mais aussi pour ses positions réservées dans les querelles de personnes. Il était extrêmement rare qu'elle prenne la parole dans ce type de réunion et son intervention dans un tel moment de tension prenait tout son poids. « Je pense que nous avons eu deux intéressantes autocritiques qui confirment ce que nous savons tous : nous sommes des humains et nous nous trompons parfois. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas en tirer d'enseignements», ajouta-t-elle précipitamment quand Remus ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. «Mais, comme vous l'avez dit, Remus, ce n'était qu'une des batailles qu'il nous reste à mener, et nous n'arriverons à rien dans la désunion et la méfiance… »

Ça ressemblait de plus en plus au ton qu'elle prenait pour sermonner ses élèves. Et, une fois encore, personne dans cette pièce l'ignorait. Albus Dumbledore eut un franc sourire. Remus réprima un petit rire – les sermons de Minerva le rajeunissait, le ramenait à l'âge d'Harry et de Cyrus… et ça lui faisait du bien ! Peut-être parce que les enjeux étaient alors tellement plus légers.

Les deux hommes levèrent quasiment en même temps les mains en signe d'excuse. Severus leva – de manière prévisible – les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Que faisait-il lui au milieu de tous ces Gryffondors qui perdaient tant d'énergie dans des batailles inutiles ? Le nouveau silence qui suivit fut néanmoins moins lourd. Lupin acquiesça avec moins de raideur quand Albus lui posa la question muette.

« Severus ? », demanda doucement Dumbledore.

Le Maître des potion décroisa ses bras, se décolla de la bibliothèque et inspira profondément avant de parler – un peu comme s'il avait été amené à faire un exposé devant une classe – avait souri intérieurement Harry. Si Parvati l'avait vu aujourd'hui, elle aurait peut-être mieux compris son affection compréhensive pour le terrible professeur.

«Eh bien… j'imagine que c'est la seule chose qui vous intéresse. Disons donc que « ça » semble rester possible. » Il les dévisagea tous un à un avant de continuer comme s'il s'attendait à qu'ils le contredisent. «J'ai essayé de recréer par des surdosages itératifs les conditions physiologiques rémanentes dans lesquelles Cyr…Cyrus » - il eut un regard nerveux vers l'enfant qui avait gardé pour l'instant un silence total – « ...est… Il semble que l'antidote marche encore… beaucoup plus lentement, mais il marche… J'ai encore quelques tests de nocivité à faire, mais ça semble fonctionner encore. J'ai même essayé de dépasser l'état actuel de Cyrus, et ça continue d'agir sur l'aspect physique au moins…. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais jamais… garantir… l'intégralité du résultat… »

«Quelle est votre opinion, Severus ? », demanda Minerva brusquement.

«Mon opinion ? »

«Oui. Pas votre diagnostic, votre sentiment ? », insista le professeur de métamorphose.

Le maître des potions se mordit plusieurs fois les lèvres avant de répondre d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude.

« Eh bien… malgré ce que je viens de dire, je - je… je ne crois pas… que je conseillerais à… à celui qui prendra la décision… de le faire », énonça-t-il finalement.

Minerva acquiesça comme si elle partageait cette opinion.

«C'est trop risqué à ton avis ?», demanda à brûle pourpoint Remus. «S'il te plaît, épargne-nous les surdosages itératifs – quoi que ça puisse être!», ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger. Albus eut un petit sourire.

Severus soutint le regard de Remus et articula du bout des lèvres.

« Oui. »

Harry sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas perde Cyrus – il avait passé les dernières nuits à se le répéter - mais… mais l'idée que quelqu'un pouvait se trouver pris au piège dans un corps qu'il n'avait pas choisi… tout de même… La petite voix flûtée de Cyrus s'éleva alors.

« C'est quoi le risque ? »

Severus le regarda, regarda Remus – qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et chercha visiblement comment formuler sa réponse.

«Je sais que le corps reprendra sa forme originelle… à quelques mois ou années près… mais comme Black avait achevée sa croissance, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Mais je ne sais rien des effets psychiques. Je ne sais rien de l'équilibre entre… entre vous deux. »

« Nous deux, Severus ? Mais nous ne sommes qu'un », répliqua tranquillement l'enfant aux yeux gris.

Un frisson imperceptible parcourut l'assemblée. Severus secoua la tête comme pour refuser cette affirmation ou la regretter. Dumbledore tourna la sienne vers la fenêtre, s'abîmant dans une profonde réflexion. Minerva se mordilla les lèvres comme pour retenir sa question. Remus chercha les mains des deux garçons, les serra dans les siennes et prit la parole :

« Cyrus t'a posé une question, Severus. »

Le haussement de sourcil du maître des potions n'avait pas besoin de sous-titre.

«Oui, Cyrus», insista Remus. «Ce corps ci s'appelle Cyrus…» L'intéressé confirma d'un signe de tête. «Ne compliquons pas les choses inutilement. Si leurs psychés sont inséparables, quel risque courent-ils ?»

Dumbledore tourna la tête vers la « famille » Lupin et ferma les yeux en signe d'assentiment. Il soutenait la question de Remus, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Severus les dévisagea lentement avant de répondre.

«Je ne sais pas - c'est ce que je vous dis : je n'en sais RIEN… Vous me dites que tout ira bien ? Eh bien, allons-y ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre, après » - gronda-t-il, venimeux pour la première fois.

Remus soupira. Cyrus leva la main comme s'il était en classe et tous les yeux convergèrent sur lui. Son père adoptif l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. L'enfant se leva alors, traversa la pièce et vint prendre la main de Severus qui réprima clairement l'envie de la lui reprendre.

« Severus, est-ce que tu me détesteras si je redeviens un adulte ? »

Le maître des potions chercha le regard de Lupin qui haussa les épaules avec philosophie.

« Severus », insista l'enfant, « est-ce que c'est ça le problème ? »

«Non», souffla Rogue d'une voix rauque – Harry pensa qu'il mentait. Le professeur secoua la tête et demanda d'une voix qui semblait plus sincère: « Mais … Enfin Cyrus, c'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? »

oo

Ils marchaient, emmitouflés dans leurs capes et leurs écharpes. La neige couvrait encore le sol même si le froid l'avait tassée. Elle crissait sous leur pied, comme du carton qui plie. Ils avaient quitté Poudlard très tôt pour ne pas croiser trop de monde. Pour une fois, c'est Cyrus qui l'avait proposé !

« Pourquoi Severus ne veut pas me pardonner ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi qu'il ne pardonne pas… »

« Je suis aussi Sirius ! »

«C'est lui qu'il ne pardonne pas», indiqua Remus.

«Ah.»

Remus sourit devant le visage concentré de Cyrus devant cette nouvelle information. Lui-même avait réfléchi longtemps à la position de son adjoint et il était relativement sûr de son jugement. Il retint également que Severus aurait peut-être également avoir le choix de Cyrus. Trop de pressions extérieures ne les mèneraient à rien.

«Ce n'est pas en fonction de Severus que tu dois prendre une décision», précisa-t-il.

«En fonction de quoi alors ? Harry veut que je reste Cyrus, Severus et Minerva aussi», énuméra l'enfant aux yeux gris. «Grand-père s'en fiche… Et toi ?»

«Oh moi… » Le regard sombre de Cyrus ne le lâcha pas. «Bien sûr moi», admit Lupin plus de sérieux. «Moi ? J'aime Cyrus… et j'aime Sirius - un peu différemment sans doute… Moi, je m'accommoderai des deux ! »

«Pfff. »

«Ok. Tu veux que je choisisse pour toi ? », proposa Remus ouvertement moqueur.

«Non !»

«Il me semblait aussi. »

«Mais tu ferais quoi ? », insista Cyrus.

Remus se moqua de nouveau : « Je réfléchirais !»

«A quoi ?», insista Cyrus, imperméable au ton.

«A ce que je veux vraiment… et à ce que je peux faire…», répondit Lupin plus sérieusement. Il avait senti l'appel dans la voix enfantine ; ce n'était pas encore Sirius qu'il avait en face de lui - un Sirius avec lequel il aurait pu badiner sans fin, mais un jeune garçon de presque dix ans avec devant lui une décision qui engageait sa vie même.

«Mais Severus dit que c'est possible», souligna Cyrus.

«Doit-on faire tout ce qui est possible ?», questionna Remus très gentiment. Il fallait que ce soit sa décision, qu'il est regardé certaines choses en face, qu'il n'y ait pas de regret.

«C'est ça, fais-moi une leçon de morale, c'est le moment !», s'agaça l'enfant.

«Hum. Si les questions morales t'ennuient, ça va pas être facile de décider quoi que ce soit ! », estima patiemment Remus.

Les yeux sombres se levèrent vers lui et s'assombrirent encore.

« Ok », soupira l'enfant après un instant de réflexion.

« Quoi, Ok ? »

« Eh bien, vas-y : comment poserais-tu la question ? », répondit Cyrus, prenant par avance un air d'un martyr.

Remus avala plusieurs fois sa salive avant de répondre. Savait-il vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire ? Tellement de choses… Qu'il attendait ce moment là depuis près de deux ans… Qu'il avait hâte d'avoir Sirius en face de lui… Qu'il aimait profondément Cyrus aussi… Qu'il aurait aimé élargir encore le champ des possibles et les avoir tous les deux à ses côtés… Qu'il avait peur aussi des conséquences de tout cela, des comptes qui leur seraient demandés… Il commença prudemment : «D'abord, je veux dire que les deux solutions sont possibles et légitimes.»

Cyrus leva les yeux au ciel, mais le regard glacial de Remus le refroidit instantanément. «Je suis désolé, je t'écoute», commença-t-il avant d'ajouter sur un ton d'excuse : « Papa… »

Je ne peux pas me défiler, réalisa Remus. Encore moins que je ne le pensais.

«Tu peux rester Cyrus… mon fils, le petit frère d'Harry… et moi, je ne vois aucune raison de te dire de ne pas le faire, si tu en as envie… Tu grandiras à côté de nous… ou plutôt, vous grandirez à côté de moi», s'essaya Lupin - et la possibilité lui parut moins folle qu'il ne l'aurait pensée quelques heures plus tôt. «J'essaierai de te protéger… de MIEUX te protéger», rajouta-t-il avec une émotion qui le submergea.

Cyrus lui prit la main, avec une infinie gentillesse et pas moins de confiance et d'affection, pour demander avec une espèce de curiosité : «Mais ?»

«On verra les 'mais' plus tard si tu veux bien», souffla Remus en lui rendant la pression de sa main et en lui proposant un sourire complice. L'enfant les accepta d'un geste de la tête. Lupin inspira pour se donner la force de continuer à être celui qui faisait naître la décision : «Tu peux choisir d'être un adulte - d'être responsable de toi… seul…, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne serai pas là, mais ce sera différent… bien sûr… Tu auras beaucoup de responsabilités… - être le dernier Black est une énorme responsabilité, que tu le veuilles ou non : du pouvoir donc de la responsabilité. Mais c'est aussi retrouver des choses auxquelles tu tiens… ta liberté, par exemple… »

« Et Harry ? »

La question surprit d'abord Remus - n'était-ce pas d'abord pour eux-mêmes que Cyrus et Sirius devaient décider ? - puis il entendit l'inquiétude de l'enfant comme de l'adulte.

« Harry - Harry devra apprendre à avoir un parrain », proposa-t-il.

« Non », affirma farouchement Cyrus.

« Non quoi ? », sursauta presque Remus.

« Je ne veux pas être son parrain ! Je veux rester son frère », affirma Cyrus avec conviction. «On a besoin d'un parrain quand on n'a pas de parents - et j'ai pas su faire ça… Je vais pas commencer maintenant qu'il A un père ! »

Lupin sentit sa bouche devenir sèche et l'émotion le submerger. Il acquiesça lentement, incapable de répondre. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, se rendit-il compte. Quelque chose qui venait enfin lever l'amertume qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait revu Sirius furtivement chez Dumbledore à son arrivée du Brésil. Ils ne s'affronteraient plus pour Harry, plus jamais... quelque soit la décision de Cyrus aujourd'hui.

«Bon après, il y a les 'mais' », avança Cyrus, plongé dans ses propres raisonnements.

«Les 'mais' », se secoua Remus. « Bien sûr… J'ai déjà souligné la responsabilité… mais on ne passe pas autant de temps à Azkaban sans l'apprendre. Si tu - si tu choisis de prendre ton temps pour redevenir un adulte… »

« Jolie formule », sourit Cyrus - un sourire lumineux et joueur, un sourire d'enfant .

« Merci. Si tu fais ce choix, tu en fais d'autres : tu fais celui de rester un enfant… c'est-à-dire d'accepter que d'autres, que moi en l'occurrence, décident certaines choses pour toi… »

« Ça, c'est une autre jolie formule pour dire que je peux me prendre des fessée quand je te pousse à bout », estima en riant Cyrus.

Remus sourit moins nerveusement qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre. Ces contradictions-là, lui les avait pleinement acceptées maintenant. Presque à son insu.

«Aussi… Encore que vous vous faîtes assez grands pour que j'espère ne plus avoir besoin de… » Il chercha le mot, « de vous faire peur… Mais surtout, c'est continuer… de cacher une partie de qui tu es», termina-t-il plus sérieusement.

Le visage de Cyrus s'assombrit brusquement.

« Tu penses que je ne devrais pas. »

Remus eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le rassurer physiquement. Mais la décision demandait encore une fois certaines réalisations, certains renoncements. De ma part comme de la sienne, songea-t-il.

« Je vais peut-être te surprendre mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de devoir», se risqua-t-il, lentement, pesant ses mots. «Je crois plutôt que ça ne va pas être possible… que ça va être trop dur pour toi… maintenant que vos deux psychés ont fusionné… Tu te vois en classe apprendre à faire des choses que tu SAIS faire ? Tu te vois encore me demander l'autorisation pour tout ? Regarde comme tu as réagi quand Harry était en danger : ce n'est pas une réaction d'enfant…ni même d'adolescent… Ce n'est pas de l'inconscience ou de l'excitation comme Ron ou Hermione… Encore que… enfin…. C'est toi, adulte… », conclut-il avec un léger sourire. « Je ne sais pas si je suis très clair… »

« Pas très… », soupira Cyrus. « Mais je crois que je sens ce que tu veux dire… » Ils échangèrent un long regard où l'adulte crut voir la décision scellée. « Mais je suis bien avec toi ! », explosa soudain, contre toutes attentes, Cyrus. «Je n'ai jamais eu de parent qui... qui m'aimait comme toi… Je n'ai jamais eu de frère comme Harry… J'ai perdu huit ans de ma vie à Azkaban ! Je PEUX laisser l'enfant en moi tout redécouvrir… Je serai sage… Je t'obé… »

Une sorte de désespoir le faisait trembler. Les larmes venaient, et tout l'adulte en lui ne pouvait visiblement pas contenir la violence des émotions de l'enfant. Remus le prit cette fois dans ses bras, le coeur un peu battant, ayant l'impression terrible d'être la cause de tant de désespoir.

« Là, là…Calme-toi, calme-toi», lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, suivant son instinct de père bien plus que celui d'ami. « Bien sûr que tu as droit d'être un enfant si tu en as envie ! Je ne te pousserai pas loin de moi…sans que tu y sois prêt, Cyrus… Tu peux rester ma 'petite étoile' et mon lutin autant de temps que tu voudras… »

Entre ses bras, l'enfant ne se calma pas, et Remus s'en voulut d'avoir dit si clairement ce qu'il pensait. Il ne savait peu de choses finalement des sentiments de Cyrus comme de Sirius… Et la vérité, même si elle le tentait terriblement, lui, allait certainement être douloureuse. La bataille serait juridique et politique, et nul ne savait comment ils s'en sortiraient, quel serait le prix que Fudge exigerait… Vouloir toute la vérité était peut-être trop… trop demander à la société magique, trop demander à Harry et Cyrus…

Il l'embrassa doucement, plus tendre avec lui que bien des fois. « Écoute, Cyrus, écoute-moi… il n'y a pas encore d'urgence : d'après Severus, on a encore plusieurs mois devant nous… Dumbledore est en train de négocier avec Fudge que la réhabilitation de Sirius soit faite par contumace - sans que tu te présentes… Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre une décision aujourd'hui… mais… tu dois y réfléchir… Nous devons y réfléchir… » Il grimaça, hésita, mais ne vit pas comment retenir la vérité : «Après, il sera trop tard. »

ooo

Cyrus se glissa à leur table sans qu'ils ne l'aient vu venir.

« Salut vous trois ! »

Harry leva la tête le premier. Il nota les regards convergents des élèves dans la bibliothèque. La version officielle – Harry, Cyrus et Hermione avaient surpris le professeur Quirrell quand il perdait la tête et lâchait ses trolls sur Poudlard – n'avait pas satisfait tout le monde. Les rumeurs les plus étranges couraient – Cyrus était le fils de Black, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait voulu s'essayer à la magie noire avec Quirrell, et Harry et ses amis l'avaient découvert et… Harry et Cyrus avaient aidé Quirrell à lâcher les trolls – ils étaient soumis par Imperium - mais tout cela, Lupin le cachait…

Il y en avait d'autres, moins délirantes, mais aucune ne s'approchait de près ou de loin de la vérité, et Harry se demandait comment les gens allaient les regarder quand ils apprendraient que Cyrus était Sirius Black, que Quirrell voulait la pierre philosophale pour Voldemort et qu'il s'était fait aidé d'un Animagus qui était aussi celui qui avait trahi ses parents… Non, la vérité était trop compliquée pour que les gens la croient !

Hermione et Ron sourirent avec un peu de curiosité à son petit frère. Eux non plus ne savait toujours pas tout – Remus leur avait demandé de se taire et ils avaient accepté. « Je vous promets par contre que vous saurez avant tout le monde… Si quelqu'un mérite des explications, c'est bien vous deux ! »

« Papa voudrait que vous veniez prendre le thé… tous les trois… si vous avez fini, bien sûr ! », expliqua Cyrus avec un sourire un peu forcé selon Harry.

« On finira plus tard ! », assura Ron trop content de refermer son Traité d'Astronomie élémentaire.

« Je te conseille de lui présenter ça autrement », se moqua légèrement Cyrus. Harry et Hermione sourirent.

Ron rougit furtivement. Il avait toujours du mal à situer ses relations avec Lupin, entre le père d'Harry qu'il connaissait depuis presque toujours, le relativement distant directeur de Poudlard et le sorcier expérimenté, mêlé à des histoires confuses mais passionnantes – comme celle qu'ils venaient juste de vivre. Qui les invitait aujourd'hui ? Il acquiesça un peu nerveusement et suivi les trois autres hors de la bibliothèque.

« Entrez, entrez ! », les accueillit Remus en leur ouvrant grande la porte quelques minutes plus tard. « Heureusement que vous venez parce que Linky a déjà couvert la table de sandwiches et de gâteaux ! »

Ils s'avancèrent doucement vers la table du salon. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer cette maison où elle venait pour la seconde fois seulement. Elle ne connaissait pas d'autres maisons de sorciers. Elle enviait le bureau en alcôve et tous les livres mystérieux et les instruments magiques étranges qu'il abritait. Elle aurait aimé avoir grandi à côté d'eux. C'était sans doute ce qui expliquait la si grande facilité d'Harry à intégrer l'enseignement magique qu'on leur dispensait. Était-ce aussi l'explication des incroyables pouvoirs de Cyrus ? Elle chassa vite cette question lancinante de sa tête parce qu'elle y avait déjà passé beaucoup de temps sans avoir même approché un semblant d'explication logique.

Elle aimait aussi les grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc, les fauteuils en cuir du salon, la grande cheminée médiévale encombrée de cadres de toutes tailles et de photos d'Harry, Cyrus et Lupin. Ils avaient encore changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Comme il suivait son regard, Harry lui commenta d'abord légèrement :

« Papa aime bien changer les photos. Ça, c'est l'été dernier en Turquie : on a campé au bord de la mer… Ça, c'est James et Lily - mes parents…mes premiers parents - le jour de la remise des diplômes à Poudlard… James, Remus – Papa - et …Sirius, mon parrain… James et Sirius jouaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch », indiqua-t-il il en montrant une autre photo. « Ça, c'est - c'est Laelia et Cyrus… »

« C'est ta mère, Cyrus ? », demanda la jeune fille en se retournant. Elle ne manqua pas le regard furtif de l'enfant vers Lupin.

« Oui » confirma-t-il par répondre un peu sombrement. Remus a peut-être raison, il y avait trop de mensonges dans la vie de Cyrus, songea-t-il. Mais la vie de Sirius était elle plus claire ?

« Elle est très belle ! », estima Hermione. Puis réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Oh pardon, je… »

« Tu as raison Hermione » intervint Remus avec un sourire indéfinissable. « Elle EST très belle sur cette photo… » Cyrus et Harry échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas à le jeune fille même si elle ne sut pas l'interpréter. « Mais asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! »

Les quatre enfants obéirent et, immédiatement, Linky apparut dans un petit pop, une théière presque aussi grande qu'elle à la main. Hermione sursauta un peu nerveusement.

« Tu te rappelles de Linky n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? », s'empressa de dire Harry.

« Linky s'est toujours occupée de maître Harry puis de maître Cyrus », commenta l'elfe avec une fierté évidente. « Linky est une bonne elfe de maison comme sa mère et sa grand-mère avant elle ! »

Remus lui sourit en lui tendant sa tasse qu'elle remplit aussitôt.

«Nous serions perdus sans toi, Linky », commenta-t-il. L'elfe rosit. « Je peux te demander nous laisser nous servir tous seuls de cette théière ?», ajouta-t-il très gentiment.

L'elfe fronça un sourcil mais se rendit à l'ordre avec un infime soupir de regret : «Linky fait toujours ce qu'on lui demande… mais elle peut revenir.»

« Je le sais, Linky… je t'appellerai si nous avons besoin de quoi que ce soit », promit Lupin.

«Maître Harry, Linky a fait votre gâteau préféré », insista l'elfe, semblant chercher une raison de rester s'occuper de ses maîtres favoris.

« J'ai vu, merci Linky », répondit Harry avec un sourire.

L'elfe sembla quémander à la table une raison de rester encore puis elle opta pour une révérence et disparut dans un claquement de doigt.

« Les elfes ne sont pas des 'créatures' magiques… n'est-ce pas professeur ? Je veux dire… elles parlent, elles pensent… ce ne sont pas des… hypogriffes par exemple », s'enquit Hermione après une seconde de réflexion.

« Non, ce ne sont pas des créatures. Mais ce ne sont pas non plus des humains… Enfin, ils ne sont pas considérés comme ayant les droits des humains - comme nombre d'autres créatures magiques, les géants, les gobelins », commença Remus d'une voix presque professorale.

« Et les loups-garous », ajouta Cyrus avec une pointe de défi dans la voix. Harry rit doucement.

«Et les loups-garous », convint Remus d'une voix égale, «mais ce sont de très vieux statuts… Ils n'ont pas été remis en cause depuis des siècles… les elfes servent les sorciers qui les protègent… »

« Vous voulez dire, professeur, qu'ils n'ont pas de droits, de vacances, d'argent…de maison ? », s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Non, Hermione, non. Ils n'ont rien de tout ça. Les enfants des elfes appartiennent à leur maître qui peut en faire ce que bon lui semble. Seul leur maître peut leur donner la liberté, des vêtements, mais cette liberté est considérée par les elfes comme une punition ultime… ils n'ont plus de protecteurs, ils n'ont plus rien… »

« Mais, c'est horrible », s'écria la jeune fille, « Ce sont des esclaves ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel : «Remus vient de te le dire : les elfes ne souhaitent pas la liberté, Hermione ! »

«Je ne sais pas », intervint Cyrus étonnamment sérieux. « C'est plutôt qu'ils ne l'envisagent pas. »

«Oui », renchérit Harry « Ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils vivent comme cela, des générations… Je pense qu'ils sont heureux de servir, de se sentir utiles, mais ils pourraient le faire en étant plus libres. »

Hermione se tourna instinctivement vers l'adulte à cette table qui les regardait tous avec un certain amusement débattre du statut des elfes.

« Professeur, est-ce que… »

« Hermione, s'il te plaît, arrête de m'appeler professeur. Cet après-midi dans ce salon, j'essaie d'être autre chose que le directeur de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas le professeur Lupin qui vous a invités, mais le père de Harry et Cyrus…Ron m'appelle par mon prénom et il a raison. »

La jeune fille eut un sourire timide et acquiesça.

« Mais sinon, je partage l'opinion de mes fils », répondit-il enfin avec un sourire. « Le statut des elfes est un des nombreux archaïsmes du monde magique… et je soutiendrais quiconque chercherait à faire évoluer cela. Mais j'ai peur que la communauté magique soit très peu prête à une telle remise en cause… » Cette idée sembla l'assombrir un instant mais il reprit très vite, comme si tout cela était lié : « Ce qui m'amène à vous parler de pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir cet après midi… à part goûter ces délicieux gâteaux préparés par Linky… »

Cyrus s'enfonça brusquement dans son fauteuil et son pied se mit à se balancer avec une certaine nervosité. Il cogna la table, la porcelaine chinoise, seul héritage de valeur que Lupin tenait de ses parents, protesta en tintant. Par réflexe, l'enfant s'empressa de murmurer une excuse. Mais le regard tout aussi automatique de Lupin sur lui n'indiqua aucun agacement. Harry soupira persuadé qu'il vivait la fin de quelque chose…. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un nouveau regard tendu mais légèrement excité – ils avaient bien compris tous les deux que les secrets d'Harry avaient des ramifications plus profondes. Allaient-ils les découvrir maintenant ?

« Bon… je voulais vous prévenir que demain dans la Gazette, on va parler de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard - enfin, me direz-vous… Mais voilà… Nous avons dû négocier avec Fudge comment tout cela serait présenté», indiqua Remus avec un peu de nervosité - y avait-il pire juges que les amis d'Harry ? Le regard curieux d'Hermione devant sa formulation indiquait bien qu'il ne devait pas espérer s'en sortir sans se mouiller. « Nous désigne principalement le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même », expliqua-t-il, « Demain, donc, la presse annoncera la... qualification des crimes de Caecilius Quirrell et de Pe…et Peter Pettigrew… Ils seront publiquement accusés d'avoir introduit des trolls à Poudlard afin de prendre le contrôle de l'école et exiger une rançon… c'est la thèse officielle, pas de pierre, pas de Voldemort», termina-t-il un peu amèrement.

« Il ne faut pas inquiéter le bon peuple ! », maugréa Cyrus les yeux rivés sur la théière.

Ron avait blêmi en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione hocha simplement la tête. Harry écrasait méthodiquement les restes de gâteau dans son assiette. Tous deux évitaient de regarder les deux autres.

« Comme… comme Peter était officiellement mort, il est normal que l'enquête ait cherché à élucider ce qu'il s'était passé il y a onze ans… et il sera donc accusé d'avoir trahi James et Lily Potter… » C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il l'avait imaginé d'expliquer tout cela aux amis d'Harry, pensa Remus dans le silence qui suivit ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas les charger de poids qu'ils n'avaient pas à porter, mais il ne voulait pas encore ajouter une nouvelle couche de mensonge à toutes celles qu'ils avaient habilement empilées. Ces mensonges avaient failli coûter la vie des deux êtres auxquels il tenait peut-être le plus au monde. Il fallait sortir de cet enfer. Remettre un peu de lumière et de transparence dans ces trahisons, ces demi-vérités et ces compromis !

« C'est lui qui avait dit à Voldemort où il se cachait », crut bon d'ajouter Harry.

« Re- Remus ? », s'enquit doucement Ron, « est-ce que ça veut dire que cet homme blond,… c'était - c'était Croûtard ? »

« Oui, Ron », confirma sombrement Lupin, le cœur serré. Oui, la trahison de Peter était encore une plaie ouverte. Il se demanda pour la millionième fois s'il serait capable d'assister au procès sans fondre en larmes sur leur innocence perdue.

« Et alors… ce Sirius - ce Sirius Black… celui qui a été accusé à tort et qui est en prison ? », questionna le benjamin des Weasley. Hermione hocha la tête comme pour se joindre à la question.

Harry se racla la gorge pour évacuer un peu de la gêne qui l'assaillait. Il venait de comprendre que ces deux amis avaient parlé ensemble de ce qui s'était passé et partager leurs informations….sans lui. C'était sans doute normal. Avait-il été plus franc avec eux ? C'était certainement le prix à payer, mais il était amer. Comme un écho à ses pensées, Cyrus se remit à balancer la jambe nerveusement au plus grand risque de la porcelaine chinoise. Remus eut un petit sourire crispé quand il répondit :

« Eh bien, les charges vont être levées contre lui et… son nom va être réhabilité… »

« Il va pouvoir sortir de prison ? », s'enquit Hermione dans un souffle.

Remus inspira, hésita puis opta pour une certaine vérité. Les amis d'Harry méritaient une certaine vérité.

« Sans doute », lâcha-t-il. Il hésitait encore à leur dire qu'il le savait dehors depuis près de deux ans quand il sentit les regards inquisiteurs de ses «fils». Il ne leur donnait pas vraiment une leçon de courage, il le savait mais… il le faisait pour Sirius… pour qu'il garde l'intégralité de son choix.

Hermione se retourna vers la cheminée pour continuer son enquête :

« Sirius… c'est donc lui ? Celui qui est sur la photo… » Elle rosit, tourna son regard vers Cyrus, ouvrit la bouche puis décida de se taire.

Remus prit un air de fausse complicité pour répondre :

« Hermione… j'aimerais autant que tu poses cette question ici, devant moi, devant Cyrus… et non à Harry plus tard… »

Les joues de la jeune fille tournèrent au fuschia. Tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur elle.

« Il - il te ressemble beaucoup. On dit que… enfin, tu sais… Et puis, il y a… tout ce que tu savais faire… l'autre fois, d'un coup… » Sa voix s'étrangla, elle baissa la tête un instant mais quand elle la releva, sa détermination se lisait dans ses yeux. « Qui es-tu, Cyrus ? »

L'interpelé regarda d'abord Harry qui déglutit, incapable de savoir ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre – il voulait que Cyrus reste Cyrus, mais il voulait aussi la vérité pour ses amis. Cyrus regarda ensuite Ron qui le dévisageait la bouche ouverte par toutes les questions muettes qui traversaient son cerveau. Il regarda enfin Remus qui, lui, ferma les yeux comme pour lui répéter que son choix serait le sien. Il inspira à son tour profondément et répondit d'une voix légèrement plus grave que sa voix habituelle :

« Je suis… Cyrus Lupin mais… mais je suis aussi… en quelque sorte… l'héritier de Sirius Black ».

ooooo

Bref c'est une première étape…

Ensuite je mijote un peu de tribunal et de Fudge, un soupçon de Skeeter et une nouvelle nuit de pleine lune…on va voir quel goût ça aura… ça pourrait s'appeler « l'exposé des motifs »…

Version revue en mai 2013.


	38. Exposé des motifs

**Entre Lune et Etoile**

**Disclaimer****…** Une dame anglaise devait s'ennuyer, elle inventa pleins de personnages et des gens du monde entier les trouvèrent tellement fascinants qu'ils leur inventèrent d'autres aventures… Comme quoi l'argent n'est pas toujours la seule motivation…

**Messages…**

Bon, bon, bon,… à la bonne heure ! Vous y êtes aller très fort cette fois ci !

Alors…

Oui ça se corse... (Gaïa, Marie et d'autres)… - encore que ça fait des mois que Alana me dit que je me suis mis dans un truc indémerdable…. Des fois, je me dis que je vais faire plusieurs fins… 

Lisia, le plus simple serait sans doute que tu écrives toi-même ta propre fin, je crois… Parce que moi, le dédoublement des corps… (Réponse indirecte à Sakuya) Je ne crois pas que ça résolve quoi que ce soit… Mais montre moi que j'ai tort…Si, si une UA d'un UA… la classe, moi, je dis… je le lirai, promis !… En attendant, je vais m'en sortir comme je peux, d'accord ? 

Et quand Louloute me dit que finalement j'ai eu raison de mettre Hermione dans le coup… après les cris qu'elle a poussé quand j'ai juste écrit son nom… moi, ça me fait rougir !

Sinon je suis d'accord avec je sais plus qui… je ne me suis pas beaucoup penchée sur les copains d'Harry…. Pfff… c'est vrai… je me suis aussi dit ça l'autre jour….

Comment je fais pour écrire autant ? (Titou) Et bien je ne sais pas… J'arriverai jamais à aller aussi vite si Alana ne traduisait pas un chapitre de Robin4 sur deux ou trois… d'ailleurs cette semaine, Promesses est à la traîne…

En fait, c'est un chapitre pour Harry…

**38 - Exposé des motifs**

« Peter Pettrigrew… levez-vous... »

Le petit homme presque chauve et voûté obéit après un infime instant d'hésitation.

« Peter Pettigrew, cette cour, à l'unanimité vous déclare coupable…

Un petit cri, désespéré, s'éleva du box de l'accusé. Harry leva les yeux vers son père qui avait fermé les siens. Cyrus était étonnement stoïque à ses cotés Ses yeux noirs, curieux et détachés comme toujours, pareils à deux miroirs. Minerva à sa droite secoua la tête comme si elle se tenait elle aussi responsable de toutes ses vies gâchées. Grand-père Albus, qu'Harry ne voyait que de biais, se pencha en avant comme pour mieux entendre. Derrière lui, Severus et Lucius Malefoy faisaient semblant d'être venus ensemble. Tous les deux parurent à Harry étrangement insensibles à la tension de l'assistance. A l'inverse Arthur Weasley, qui se tenait debout avec Amos Diggory sur l'un des cotés de la salle, grimaça aux cris de Pettigrew.

« … coupable d'avoir trahi avec préméditation James et Lily Potter en Juillet 1981 et d'avoir révéler leur cachette au… au… »

Fudge sembla hésiter puis il se raffermit et articula : « au Seigneur des Ténèbres »

Un murmure confus s'éleva. Nul n'avait jamais entendu le ministre de la Magie réussir à désigner Voldemort par quelque chose de plus précis que « Vous-savez-qui ». Etait-ce la fin de cette peur si immense qu'elle n'avait pas de nom ? Pouvait-on oublier cette angoisse ? La communauté magique avait elle repris suffisamment confiance en elle-même pour affronter ses démons ?

« Vous les avez trahis de manière délibérée et préméditée. Aucune circonstance atténuante ne vous ait reconnu… » - continuait le ministre avec plus de sévérité.

« Mais… » - balbutia Queudver.

« Taisez-vous ! Vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de vous expliquez ! Cette cour vous reconnaît aussi coupable d'avoir, là encore de manière préméditée, fait croire à la justice que Sirius Black était coupable de ce crime ainsi que de l'assassinat de douze moldus… Vous vous êtes soustrait à la justice pendant onze ans… ce qui aggrave encore votre responsabilité… enfin, vous vous êtes associé au… au professeur Caecilius Quirrell pour essayer de prendre en otage l'école de Poudlard, ses élèves et ses professeurs ». La voix de Fudge était au-delà du mépris et un murmure d'assentiment couru dans l'assistance. « Si Harry Potter Lupin ne vous avait pas découvert, nul ne sait de combien d'autres crimes vous vous seriez rendu coupable… »

Harry pensa une nouvelle fois que Queudver ne songeait même pas à réfuter la présentation de Fudge de se qui s'était passé à Poudlard. « Sans doute pense-t-il qu'ajouter Voldemort au tableau ne l'aiderait en rien… »

« … cette cour vous condamne donc… au baiser du Détraqueur »

Un silence profond accueillit la sentence puis de nouveau un murmure excité s'éleva. Remus avait brusquement ouvert les yeux à l'énoncé du verdict. Son visage avait rarement eu l'air plus vieux, plus creusé et plus triste. Il trouva néanmoins la force de glisser ses bras sur les épaules de ses fils et de les serrer contre lui.

« Cette fois… c'est fini » murmura-t-il. En levant les yeux vers lui, Harry croisa le regard de Cyrus et vit qu'il pleurait silencieusement maintenant. Il mesura combien lui n'arrivait pas à partager leur tristesse. Il savait l'amitié brisée, les vies gâchées et les années perdues. Mais, pour lui, cette sentence était simplement la justice. Il sentit que pour Remus et Sirius rien ne pourrait jamais venger ce qui avait été détruit. 

« Non ! NOOONN !» hurla cette fois Peter « Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas… je ne voulais pas… c'est une erreur… il m'a forcé… quelles preuves avez-vous… où est Sirius ? Il me comprendrait lui… il a toujours été fort… regardez, il a réussi à s'enfuir d'Azkaban… Sirius ! Et, toi, toi, Remus ? Remus ! Tu sais toi ! Tu sais que je suis faible ! Que leur diras-tu à tes enfants… à leurs enfants ? Que tu m'as laissé tuer ! James ne l'aurait pas voulu ! Tu le sais… REMUS ! »

Des gardes s'étaient approchés et essayaient de l'emmener mais le petit sorcier s'accrochait au fauteuil d'interrogation et hurlait par-dessus leurs têtes. Harry vit son père devenir livide et il le sentit trembler contre lui.

« Dieux » murmura-t-il « Il y aura-t-il une fin à ce cauchemar ? »

Harry lui serra la main, incapable de faire plus. Cyrus murmura. « Emmène-nous, emmène-nous loin d'ici… je ne peux pas… je croyais… mais non » et dans son ton dégoûté, Harry crut entendre la fin d'une illusion, celle qui l'avait poussé lui, deux ans auparavant, à aller espionner son père et Pettigrew. Ils n'avaient rien appris de ce procès finalement… rien qui ne permette d'accepter ce gâchis infini… James et Lily étaient morts. Sirius avait toujours perdu une partie de sa vie… Il frissonna contre son père.

Ils essayèrent de sortir mais ce fut impossible. Même après que Pettigrew ait été emmené. Les journalistes, les curieux, les officiels, les assaillirent. Remus eut beau répéter inlassablement qu'il ne ferait aucune déclaration aujourd'hui, dans l'urgence et dans l'émotion, les journalistes insistaient. Finalement, il ne fallut pas moins de Fudge lui-même pour les emmener dans une autre salle plus tranquille.

« Venez pas ici… vous sortirez plus tard quand ils se seront lassés… »

Lupin hocha la tête.

+++

« Alors vous êtes satisfaits ? » demanda le ministre sans autre préambule.

Harry se dit que l'homme avait vraiment peu de psychologie – comment pouvait on être satisfait que voir un être humain perdre son âme ? Mais il eut presque un soupçon de pitié pour lui quand il le vit être assailli par un double regard meurtrier – Remus et Cyrus le dévisageaient avec un mépris affiché. Fudge reprit visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Je sais que vous souhaitez la réhabilitation de… de Sirius Black… elle sera annoncée plus tard… demain matin, je pense… en conférence de presse… Je me demandais…pensez-vous qu'il pourrait… qu'il pourrait être là ? »

« Qui donc, M. le ministre » demanda poliment Remus. Harry baissa les yeux pour cacher son fou-rire. 

«Blllaack » bredouilla le ministre avec difficulté. « Il nous doit bien ça ! »

Remus s'autorisa un haussement de sourcil comme s'il craignait d'exploser s'il répondait que le fond comme sur la forme au ministre.

« Je veux dire… nous serons peu regardant sur son évasion… on pourrait même la taire… dire qu'il vient d'Azkaban… bien sûr, personne ne le croira mais dans les circonstances… on comprendra notre clémence… »

« Votre clémence » répéta mécaniquement Lupin.

« Tu crois qu'il viendrait ? » demanda la petite voix flûtée de Cyrus. Le ministre le dévisagea avec surprise – « Ha oui, c'est vrai, c'est son fils… », s'écrivit sur son visage replet. Harry vit les yeux noirs de son petit frère danser férocement comme quand il avait la meilleure idée de farce en tête.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi » répondit sèchement Lupin ramenant le regard de Fudge sur lui. « Excusez-moi M. le ministre… mais je ne pense pas qu'il vous doive autre chose d'autres que huit années de prison ! »

« Attendez, attendez » l'interrompit Fudge mais Lupin ne lui laissa pas le loisir de développer.

« De toutes façons, ceci est une conversation inutile car vous savez quoi faire si vous voulez le voir. Il vous l'a déjà fait savoir. Commencer par le réhabiliter ! » termina Remus avec autorité.

Fudge inspira. Il était très rouge. Sa voix tremblait quand il reprit.

« Soyons clairs, professeur… je l'ai déjà dit à Dumbledore… je veux bien être compréhensif… je veux bien ne pas chercher à savoir COMMENT il est sorti ou OU il s'est caché et surtout avec l'aide de QUI… mais ceci a un prix. Je le veux demain à ma conférence de presse ! »

« Vous le dîtes ça comme si j'avais le pouvoir de le faire venir demain matin… », répondit Lupin très calmement. « Ce n'est pas une fée, il ne suffit pas de dire trois fois son nom pour le voir apparaître ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas ? » demanda sèchement le ministre.

« Non » répondit toujours calmement Lupin. Fudge attendit visiblement une explication… qui ne vint pas. Remus ne cilla pas une fois sous son regard et Harry se demande, pas pour la première fois, s'il serait un jour capable d'un tel contrôle de ses émotions. 

« Il… il ne sera pas là ? » reprit Fudge. Et Harry sentit qu'il savait déjà la réponse à cette question. 

« Non »

« Il est si loin que ça ? » demanda encore le ministre, presque timidement.

« Plus que vous l'imaginez » répondit le directeur de Poudlard sans qu'aucune émotion ne s'inscrive sur son visage. Harry décida qu'il ne devait pas regarder Cyrus qui lui-même semblait avoir choisi d'adopter l'attitude la plus infantile possible : Il avait commencé l'édification d'une tour branlante avec les précieux presse-papiers alignés sur le bureau de Fudge. Au moment où le ministre se précipitait pour rattraper un rarissime œuf de dragon himalayen conservé dans un globe de crystal, Lupin demanda de sa voix la plus polie : « Pensez-vous que nous pouvons partir maintenant ? »

+++

Harry se dit après coup qu'il l'avait senti arrivé plutôt que de l'entendre. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Ni un bruit, ni un appel. Une présence juste.

Il s'était dressé dans son lit, le cœur un peu battant et avait tendu l'oreille.

« Chut... Harry… c'est moi »

« CYRUS ! » avait-il presque crié.

« C'est ça, réveille tout ton dortoir ! » lui avait-il été répondu. La voix hésitait visiblement entre l'agacement et la moquerie. Harry avait tendu la main vers sa table de nuit, pour récupérer instinctivement ses lunettes – il faisait toujours très sombre dans la chambre et les chausser n'y changerait rien !– tout en grommelant.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ! »

« Je viens te voir, pardi »

Harry sentit cette bouffée d'exaspération si caractéristique, que seul Cyrus savait provoquer en lui.

« Visiblement » Il tendit de nouveau la main, sous son oreiller cette fois, et en sortit sa baguette. « Lumos » murmura-t-il.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'ils se réveillent ? » demanda très calmement, mais très ironiquement, Cyrus qui était maintenant sur son lit.

« Ce ne sera pas de ma faute » grommela Harry toujours agacé.

Neville choisit ce moment là pour se retourner en grognant dans son lit. Dean et Ron laissèrent échapper eux aussi des petits ronchonnements protestation. Cyrus regarda Harry qui avait toujours sa baguette à la main.

« Ce serait le moment de FAIRE quelque chose »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Harry avec une certaine agressivité.

« Comme un charme de sommeil » répondit impassible l'enfant aux yeux noirs. 

Harry se gratta la tête, indécis. Seamus s'agita à son tour comme s'il allait se réveiller. Il leva alors sa baguette et murmura « Somnum impero » en l'abaissant vers chacun de ses camarades endormis. Une poussière dorée apparut, tournoya dans la chambre et se déposa sur chacun des dormeurs. Le plus grand silence s'installa. On entendait plus que le vent de janvier qui rodait au dehors et des arbres qui craquaient… Cyrus laissa échapper un petit sifflement :

« Et bien, Harry, tu n'es pas partisan des demi-mesures, je vois »

L'interpellé haussa les épaules. L'Ordre de sommeil était un des charmes les plus forts qui exista dans ce domaine. Ces camarades allaient être endormis dans un sommeil extrêmement profond et réparateur pour une bonne dizaine d'heures…. Ce qui allait rendre le réveil demain matin… intéressant….

« C'est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit » grommela-t-il encore une fois « t'avais qu'à le faire ! »

« Hum… mais je n'ai pas de baguette, moi, mon cher ! Je n'ai pas onze ans, moi, je te le rappelle » La voix de Cyrus était plus que sarcastique et Harry sentit la colère l'envahir.

« C'est pour partager cette importante nouvelle que tu m'as réveillé en pleine nuit, fais charmer mes copains et pris le risque de te faire assassiner par papa ? » Il avait presque crié.

« Non » répondit très simplement son petit frère – si c'était encore lui, songea Harry avec une amertume nouvelle. Les yeux noirs plongèrent dans les siens un moment avant qu'il n'ajoute : « Harry… s'il te plaît… écoute-moi »

« Oh, génial, tu viens me dire que tu as décidé de prendre l'antidote ? Et bien crois moi, ça pouvait attendre le soleil ! »

« Harry… ce que je veux faire, avec ou sans toi, mais je préférerais avec, ne peux attendre en aucun cas le soleil… ça ne peut se faire que sous la lune… »

« La lune ? » Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer sans que sa raison puisse réellement dire pourquoi.

Cyrus se glissa souplement jusqu'à la fenêtre et tira le rideau.

« La pleine Lune » insista-t-il, un peu théâtral.

Soucieux de sa dignité, Harry préféra se taire.

« Je sais où IL est, Harry… je les ai suivis hier… » - expliqua Cyrus plus doucement. « Sirius… grâce à Sirius, je sais ce qu'est une transformation… mais toi non… alors j'ai pensé… mais si tu préfères rester dans ton lit… »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Ca faisait des années qu'il souhaitait voir Remus se transformer sans oser le lui dire… Justement… une petite voix raisonnable s'imposa dans sa tête.

« Cyrus… il faudrait mieux lui demander… »

« Il dira non… tu le sais bien… il est totalement irrationnel sur cette question » déclara Cyrus d'un ton catégorique. Harry réprima un fou rire. Ce jugement venait d'un enfant qui cachait la mémoire d'un adulte et passait le plus clair de son temps à prendre des risques inconsidérés…

« Irrationnels ? » répéta-t-il.

Cyrus dut sentir la moquerie.

« Bien, M. Rationnel, bonne nuit » répliqua-t-il un peu vexé, s'éloignant vers la porte.

« Attends ! » le rappela Harry. « Tu es venu comment ? »

« Passage de la Tour, Grand escalier, Tour de Gryffondor… »

« Le mot de passe ? »

« Disons que je l'ai entendu… »

Harry secoua la tête. Non Cyrus ne changeait pas – la soit-disant fusion avec Sirius ne semblait pas modifier son fonctionnement.

« Et il est où ? »

« Papa ? »

« … »

« Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas ? »

« Tu crois… »

Ils échangèrent un regard.

« Sous la Tour d'astronomie, dans une cave à laquelle tu accèdes par un passage secret… »

« La Tour d'astronomie ? Mais c'est à l'autre bout du château ! On a le temps de se faire prendre quinze fois par Rusard ! »

« Pas avec ça » dit calmement Cyrus en se rapprochant du lit et en y déposant un petit sac noir. « Ouvre ! »

Harry s'exécuta. Il ouvrit le sac et en sortit une étoffe scintillante, tellement scintillante qu'elle paraissait transparente… pour dire mieux invisible. Plutôt que de se déplier, elle semblait couler comme de l'eau…

« C'est… »

« C'est la cape d'invisibilité de James » confirma Cyrus avec un sourire satisfait.

Le souffle manqua à Harry. Ses doigts coururent sur l'étoffe. Rien n'était plus doux, plus fin, plus léger.

« Où… »

« Disons que je l'ai empruntée à Papa » reconnut son petit frère avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Papa ? Mais il a toujours dit… » - commença Harry la bouche sèche tout à coup. 

« Commence pas ta parano, Harry, hein… il ne l'a pas depuis longtemps… Grand-Père voulait te l'offrir à Noël… Papa n'a pas voulu… va savoir pourquoi… il a dit qu'il te la donnerait plus tard… »

« C'est encore quelque chose que tu as…'entendu'… »

« Y'a que ce moyen… tu le sais bien… »

« Hum… est-ce qu'on ne vient pas tout juste de promettre à Papa de toujours lui poser les questions qu'on a… qu'importe la question ? » demanda Harry. Cyrus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais pour poser les BONNES questions, Harry, faut en savoir un peu plus, non ? »

Harry, troublé, haussa les épaules.

« Harry… »

Mais une décision nouvelle, venue de nulle part, emplit Harry tout d'un coup. C'était sans doute une bêtise, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser. Alors…

+++

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme animal ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

Cyrus leva les yeux au ciel.

« A.NI.MAL »

« … »

« Harry… tu sais que les loups-garous n'attaquent pas les animaux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Cyrus sur un ton où se mêlait l'inquiétude et la condescendance.

« Oh » se secoua Harry, agacé contre lui-même. « Mais je ne peux pas devenir Animagus en une soirée »

« Il n'est pas question de ça… tu vas me prêter ta baguette, je vais te transformer… ça durera une petite heure… pas beaucoup plus… avec la force que j'ai… »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi… soit j'arrive à réveiller mon animagus… pas sûr… va falloir que tu m'aides…. Soit je ferai le guet »

Harry réalisa pour la première fois que Cyrus faisait cela pour lui. Comme un frère pour un autre, comme un grand frère plus expérimenté sans doute… Il opina de la tête, plongea dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et sortit sa baguette. Cyrus la prit très doucement quand il lui tendit, presque avec timidité. Mais sa voix n'avait rien perdu de sa gouaille quand il demanda :

« Alors ? »

Les yeux d'Harry vagabondèrent sur les pierres du cachot dans lequel ils étaient…. Et il murmura :

« Un loup »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un loup… Lupi filium sum » répéta-t-il dans un sourire.

Cyrus l'observa un peu surpris.

« D'accord… j'aurais dû y penser… »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Tu… tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« A rien… des bêtises….. »

« Cyrus ! »

« OK… James se transformait en cerf… alors je crois que… » - commença l'enfant. Harry, désarmé, soupira. Il savait lui que l'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit… « Mais c'est très bien ! Très bien ! Allons y ! » - reprit précipitamment Cyrus comme s'il avait senti le désarroi de son aîné. Il éleva la baguette, ferma les yeux et ses lèvres articulèrent des mots rapides.

Harry sentit immédiatement une grande chaleur l'envahir et l'ensemble de son épiderme picoter. Il vit ses mains se couvrir de poils et ses doigts devenir de longues griffes. Il allait demander à Cyrus si la transformation en loup-garou allait aussi vite quand il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol et jappa !

« Du calme, du calme Harry... n'essaie pas de te redresser, ni de parler… accepte…quand je serai un chien…on se comprendra mieux…donne-moi ta patte… » - demanda Cyrus qui venait de ranger la baguette d'Harry dans sa propre poche. Il s'assit en tailleur face au jeune loup blanc qui était apparu dans le cachot. « Concentre toi… donne moi ta force…. Tu veux que j'y arrive… » De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Cyrus fronçait les sourcils et, au moment où Harry venait de se convaincre qu'il n'y arriverait pas, le pop caractéristique de la transformation d'un Animagus claqua dans le silence du cachot. Un jeune labrador lui faisait face et Harry-Le Louveteau se jeta affectueusement sur lui. Ils roulèrent au sol et jouèrent quelques instants à tester leurs forces nouvelles avant de s'arrêter haletant. Leurs regards convergèrent vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Remus et ils s'en approchèrent d'un commun accord silencieux. Cyrus – le Labrador se jeta sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. « Chien de cirque » songea Harry avec une affection moqueuse. Franchement, même s'ils devaient être punis tous les deux, il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait dû les empêcher de faire cela ! C'était trop intéressant, trop excitant, trop magique… trop « maraudeur » en quelque sorte !

Ils se glissèrent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et le virent. 

Le Grand loup était couché sur le flanc. Son pelage gris argenté luisait doucement à la lumière des lanternes magiques qui éclairaient la pièce. Un V blanc courrait sur le sommet de sa tête. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait l'exacte forme des mèches blanches qui se mêlaient déjà aux cheveux blonds foncés de son père. C'était lui… simplement lui… toujours lui. 

Ils s'approchèrent en faisant des cercles comme de jeunes canidés qu'ils étaient. Incapables de rester immobiles ou de rester à une distance prudente. Enhardis par son manque de réaction, ils vinrent même renifler le loup endormi. Ils décelèrent trop tard le frémissement de son réveil. Quand ils sautèrent de coté, c'étaient trop tard. Le loup adulte, se dressait devant eux, hérissé, grondant et menaçant, les narines palpitantes. Le louveteau regarda le chiot qui reculait contre la paroi, en gémissant, visiblement effrayé. Il semblait lui dire de le suivre. Mais Harry hésitait. Puis, avec une certitude qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, il fit le choix inverse. Il s'avança en rampant sur le sol, les oreilles en arrière en signe de soumission au chef de meute. Le grognement baissa en intensité, il sentit bientôt le souffle du grand loup sur son échine alors que son museau courrait sur son corps pour en capter les odeurs. « C'est moi Harry… » - pensa-t-il en essayant de se concentrer pour renforcer ses ondes mentales. « Reconnais-moi, papa… reconnais-moi… » - pria-t-il intérieurement. Un coup de dents le retourna un peu brusquement sur le dos et il vit les yeux bleus – si identiques à ceux de son père ! – qui fouillaient ses yeux verts avec intensité. Comme pour vérifier quelque chose. Il se sentit aussi stupide et fragile que quand Remus tempêtait face à lui. Il gémit doucement. Un grondement sec lui répondit. Harry, la gorge serrée, se dit que son père n'allait jamais accepter cette irruption déraisonnable dans ce qu'il avait de plus secret. Mais une langue râpeuse vint soudain lécher son propre museau et son cœur sauta de joie et de soulagement. « Il m'a reconnu ! ». Enhardi par les caresses du grand loup, le petit loup se remit sur ses pattes et sautilla autour de lui. Il vit alors le petit labrador couché, la tête entre les pattes, dans un coin du cachot. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son père. Le grand loup s'approcha alors du chiot qui gémit et coucha à son tour ses oreilles en arrière. De nouveau, il inspecta son odeur avant de grogner une sorte d'approbation et de le lécher longuement. Il se retrouva vite couché les deux petits entre les pattes. C'est le petit labrador qui se leva le premier et vint japper avec insistance devant la porte toujours ouverte. Le grand loup sembla hésiter, refuser puis quand le petit loup blanc planta ses grands yeux verts bordés de noirs dans les siens avec un air suppliant, il sembla changer d'avis. A sa suite, ils se glissèrent hors du cachot, du souterrain et de la tour d'astronomie, ils sortirent de Poudlard et, sous la lune étincelante et complice, partirent se rouler dans la neige profonde de la Forêt interdite.

+++

Y'en a qui vont dire que je fais durer…. mais j'avais trop envie de l'écrire cette pleine lune… 

Je crois pas que Rogue va apprécier ces retrouvailles… et peut-être que Cyrus/Sirius va prendre enfin une décision… mais laquelle, bordel… faut que je me décide…. Ecrivez-moi !


	39. Relevé des conclusions

Entre Lune et Etoile 39 – Relevé des conclusions

Disclaimer : Si c'était à moi et que j'en tirais profit ça se saurait…

Oui, je sais ça été long… je reconnais… mais ça a aussi été difficile à écrire…. Et long….

Rogue devenir nounou ? Enfin, Sakuya, enfin…

**39 – Relevé des conclusions**

«Et bien et bien… Ne sont-ils pas charmants ? Et nous qui nous inquiétions tellement ! »

La voix lui était parvenue déformée, méconnaissable au travers de son rêve. Remus ouvrit quand même les yeux et les referma, ébloui. Il se força à les rouvrir et à s'asseoir repoussant les deux garçons qui reposaient sur lui, à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient endormis il y avait à peine quelques heures. Ils grognèrent avant de se pelotonner de nouveau, là où ils étaient retombés. Remus leva doucement les yeux vers la lumière qui lui parût encore bien agressive. Il plissa les yeux mais son odorat, encore exacerbé quelques heures à peine après sa transformation, lui donna avant ses yeux l'information qui lui manquait.

« Bonjour Severus », murmura-t-il. 

« BON jour ? » demanda incrédule le maître de potions. « La bonté de cette journée m'a échappé pour l'instant, Lupin ! Depuis 7 heures du matin, nous cherchons Cyrus ! Ce qui nous a amenés à nous rendre compte que Harry avait lui aussi disparu et que ces petits camarades de chambre avaient été endormis ! Imagines-tu un peu dans quel état nous étions, Minerva et moi ? Mais tu t'en fiches, bien sûr… hein ! » - aboya-t-il.

« Non, Severus » répondit Remus le plus calmement possible, sans se lever.

Les cris de Rogue avaient dérangé le sommeil des deux garçons. Cyrus le premier avait ouvert les yeux et s'était redressé. Il avait pris sur lui de finir de réveiller Harry, qui avait écarquillé les yeux en reconnaissant le maître de potions. Aucun d'eux n'osait intervenir dans la discussion entre les deux hommes.

« Non ? Je me demande comment je pourrais croire cela ! As-tu pris la peine de nous prévenir ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Les autres ne comptent pas quand les « maraudeurs » sont de retour ! » - rétorqua Severus avec une pointe d'amertume.

« Severus… s'il te plaît… je ne t'ai pas prévenu parce que JE ne savais pas qu'ils allaient venir me rejoindre… et après je n'étais pas en état d'y penser… »

Harry et Sirius pouvaient voir combien ces aveux coûtaient à Remus, mais ils ne semblèrent avoir aucun effet sur la colère de son adjoint.

« Merveilleux, merveilleux ! Tu ne savais pas, et cela suffit ! Tu ne pouvais donc pas les renvoyer ? Non ? Et puis comme si ça ne suffisait pas vous êtes sortis, hein ? Rusard m'a dit qu'il avait vu des traces de loups autour du château… Tu ne savais pas que vous laisseriez des traces ? Depuis quand l'ignorance dispense de toute prudence ? »

Remus laissa un regard las erré sur les murs du cachot. Il avait su confusément cette nuit qu'ils faisaient une bêtise. Mais… il n'avait pas eu la force d'y résister… lui non plus… ça faisait tant d'années qu'il affrontait seul ses démons mensuels… une fois, une seule fois, retrouver cette ivresse de la course dans la forêt… avec ses fils… était-ce si terrible ?

 si impardonnable ?

« Je n'ai pas eu envie de les renvoyer, Severus » reconnut-il, de sa voix douce. 

Mais le professeur Rogue n'eut pas l'air plus ému par les implications de ce « je n'ai pas eu envie » que par la sincérité douloureuse du directeur de Poudlard. Il haussa les épaules avec colère.

« Tu sais ce que cette envie aurait pu nous coûter, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais pu mordre n'importe quel petit imbécile parti marauder des restes dans les cuisines, Rusard aurait pu vous voir… N'importe qui aurait pu vous voir… vous auriez pu être attaqués ou… je ne sais quoi ! »

Remus ferma les yeux et acquiesça doucement de la tête.

« Sans doute » répondit-il après un moment.

« Sans doute !? » s'étrangla son adjoint « Et moi qui croyais que toutes ces années t'avaient un peu chang ! Mais non, inconséquent et arrogant comme tout bon maraudeur, hein ? Quelle importance si les autres s'inquiètent ? Quelle importance si nous finissons tous à Azkaban ? Pourquoi mesurer les risques lorsque ce sont les autres qui les portent ? »

Il avait perdu toute réserve et de grandes envolées de manches ponctuaient ses paroles venimeuses. Une veine violacée était apparue sur sa tempe gauche et battait au rythme des pulsations de son cœur. Harry l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état et jamais face à son père. Il tourna son regard vers Cyrus qui grimaça.

« En as-tu fini ? » demanda très doucement Lupin. Harry sentit le sourire dans sa voix et l'admira de pouvoir trouver le courage de sourire face à tant de colère justifiée.

« Fini ? Tu aimerais, hein ? Tu aimerais que je parte sans doute, que je retourne couvrir vos bêtises comme d'habitude ! Mais non, moi, je te tiens comme RESPONSABLE de tout ce fiasco et je te souhaite bien du plaisir avec Minerva tout à l'heure… Ne compte plus sur moi Lupin » conclut-il en sortant avec fureur de la pièce, emportant la lanterne avec lui.

Dans l'obscurité retrouvée, Cyrus siffla avec admiration. « Et bien ! »

« Oui, c'est du réveil » reconnut Remus en se levant et époussetant ses robes. « Et ça ne fait sans doute que commencer…Venez, retournons quand même dans le monde des humains…. »

A sa suite, ils commencèrent lentement et silencieusement la remontée vers la tour d'Astronomie. Lupin peinait encore à maîtriser ses muscles brisés par la transformation et les garçons titubaient de sommeil. Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup – comme si l'information avait à ce moment là même atteint son cerveau fatigué - et se tourna vers eux : « Au fait Harry, c'est quoi cette histoire de camarades de dortoir endormis ? »

« Hum » commença Harry avec difficulté. « J'ai…j'ai eu peur qu'ils ne se réveillent… Un Ordre de sommeil… je sais, c'était un peu… disproportionn »

Les pensées tournoyaient dans la tête de Lupin.

« Qu'ils se réveillent ? »

Cyrus s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Quand je suis venu le chercher » se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer.

« Oh… c'était ton idée, alors ? »

« Disons que c'était sa proposition » intervint très vite Harry qui ne voulait pas une fois de plus faire porter sa responsabilité par Cyrus, « mais je VOULAIS venir ».

« Ah… et, au fait, comment êtes vous arrivés jusqu'ici sans vous faire prendre ? »

« Hum » répondit Cyrus. Harry soupira « Tu vas pas être très content » commença-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Oh » répondit Lupin, « alors…il vaut peut-être mieux que je ne demande pas… parce que... lumos… » A la lumière douce de sa baguette, il tourna ses yeux moqueurs vers les deux petits visages inquiets, « parce que c'était le plus beau cadeau que vous pouviez me faire ! »

++++

**Bon alors maintenant, le lecteur de cette fanfic a le CHOIX !**

**Si, si.**

**Il veut que Sirius redevienne Sirius, qu'il affronte courageusement son statut de dernier des Black, qu'il redevienne adulte… etc. Ce lecteur pense qu'il ne pourra pas continuer longtemps à se cacher dans un enfant, que c'est pas possible, que c'est pas gryffondor, que c'est pas gentil pour Remus… que sais-je.… **

**Alors, il va lire le chapitre 40. « Frères de maraude » de cette même fanfiction.**

**Le lecteur se dit que Sirius a bien mérité une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle enfance… que Remus ne va pas s'ennuyer et que Harry a le droit au plus turbulent des petits frères ? Il veut plus de maraudes, plus de Malefoy, plus de Tonks, du Quidditch, le tournoi des trois sorciers, voir si Cyrus évitera les erreurs de Sirius, comment évoluera Harry avec une famille…. **

**Ce lecteur va lire le chapitre 1 « Jeune étoile et vieux combats » d'une nouvelle fanfic : « In Stellis Memoriam »… **

**Comme le lecteur de cette fanfiction a tous les droits, il peut même choisir de faire les deux !**

**Trois chapitres pour le prix d'un, c'est pas beau la vie ?**

**N'oubliez pas de m'écrire !**


	40. Frères de Maraude

Entre Lune et Etoile 

Disclaimer : Comme si quelqu'un en doutait…

**40 – Frères de Maraude**

Les paroles lui parvinrent alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, où une douche réparatrice avait chassé une partie de la fatigue de la nuit et du malaise du réveil en fanfare par un Rogue hors de lui.

« Alors… ta décision est prise », demandait Harry d'une voix étrangement blanche.

« Oui, Harry », répondait Cyrus avec une gravité inhabituelle.

« …. »

Instinctivement, Remus s'immobilisa dans le couloir. Par la porte entrouverte, il distinguait Cyrus avachi sur le canapé. L'enfant se redressa un peu en expliquant :

« Je ne peux pas le laisser tout porter… tout faire comme cela…comme si je savais pas combien c'est difficile… comme si je savais pas les doutes et les décisions qu'il affronte… comme s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide ! »

« Mais… mais Papa  a… enfin…Remus a… a toujours dit qu'on t'avait volé huit années de ta vie et que… » - dit Harry. Lupin ne le voyait pas, mais il sentait combien il essayait de prendre une voix raisonnable, de cacher les émotions contradictoires qui l'assaillaient, pour discuter une décision qu'il ne pouvait partager.

« On ne me doit rien, Harry » coupa Cyrus de sa petite voix – à peine plus grave et posée que d'habitude. « Non… On ne m'a rien volé… Je me suis jeté tête baissée dans le plus stupide des pièges….Je n'ai pas fait confiance à mes amis… je me suis cru assez fort pour tout porter tout seul… tellement fort… Tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Oui » souffla Harry. Lupin entendit le désespoir et les reproches que son fils se faisait encore à propos de Quirrell et du labyrinthe.

« Et bien, tu as eu la chance de l'apprendre maintenant Harry… avec des gens qui t'aiment autour de toi qui pouvaient intervenir… Moi, je l'ai appris adulte à Azkaban… Trop tard… ». Là encore, les regrets étaient palpables. L'enfant qui s'appelait encore Cyrus s'assit sur le canapé pour conclure :  « Bref, je ne peux pas regarder Remus porter tout cela sur ces épaules sans pouvoir l'aider… le tribunal, Fudge, les Malefoy, Rogue… Je dois en prendre ma part…. il aura plus de temps pour lui, pour toi, pour être amoureux… et ce sera ça la justice, Harry »

« Je vois que tu y as beaucoup réfléchi… » - commenta Harry après un instant. Son ton parut là encore plus grave et sérieux que d'habitude à Remus qui se demanda de nouveau s'il devait se faire voir. Il se sentait ridicule dans ce couloir à les écouter même s'il pensait que c'était à Cyrus de faire une telle déclaration. C'était la preuve même qu'il n'était plus un enfant.    

« Beaucoup…. Oui… Sans arriver pourtant à une réponse claire… mais ce matin,… je me suis dis je ne peux le laisser se faire engueuler par Rogue à ma place… je ne peux plus ! »

« Oh… ce genre de chose ne te gênait pas _avant_ », intervint Remus avec un léger sourire, tout en poussant la porte. L'essentiel avait été dit.

L'enfant aux yeux noirs rencontra calmement son regard.

« Disons que… j'ai grandi ? »

« Sans doute » répondit Lupin en s'asseyant avec eux devant la cheminée, avec une fausse décontraction. Sentant le regard brûlant d'Harry sur lui, il se tourna vers son fils mais ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Cyrus sentit ce léger malaise.

« Je … Harry… pour nous, ça ne change rien… on est toujours frères, hein ? »

Harry hocha gravement la tête, luttant contre l'envie de s'enfuir loin de cette conversation qui atteignait le maximum des émotions qu'il était capable de gérer.

« Tu verras Harry… fais-moi confiance… »

Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cyrus comme pour lui conseiller de ne pas insister.

« C'est ta décision ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui »

« Sans regret ? »

« Je ne perds te pas, hein ? »

Remus sourit puis ajouta doucement. « Tu le sais ».

« Oui… j'en suis sûr… Oui, je suis prêt… je suis prêt ».

Remus le dévisagea un instant avant de se lever et de dire.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur moment pour en parler à Severus… »

« Oh… ça le changera de colère » commenta Cyrus avec philosophie.

Remus rie doucement. « Je vois en effet que tu es prêt… Et bien, Harry… je te présente TON parrain… celui qu'aucun obstacle n'effraie… celui que James avait sans doute choisi pour être sûr de faire le poids face à Lily… »

Cyrus lui lança un regard noir. Lupin le soutint en souriant, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bien il ne me reste plus qu'à me déguiser en directeur et à aller affronter mes chers collègues… » Sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta. « Hum… quand même… Harry… ça ne pourra pas se reproduire, hein ? …Je ne veux pas te voir me chercher une autre fois pendant la pleine lune… »

« Mais je pourrais devenir un animagus et alors… » - plaida Harry avec passion.

« Oh… un animagus… bien sûr… c'est très difficile, tu sais… »

« Même P… » - commença Cyrus mais sa voix se brisa. Son regard et celui de Lupin se lièrent en silence dans un même chagrin. « Je pourrais l'aider », finit-il par ajouter.

« Oh ça j'en doute pas » répondit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. « Sans doute… pourquoi pas… le temps que tu y arrives de toutes façons… mais ce n'est pas la question, pas pendant l'année scolaire, Harry, plus jamais et en aucun cas, c'est entendu ? »

« Oui… oui papa » soupira Harry avec une certaine mauvaise grâce.

« Je te fais confiance » répondit Lupin en souriant pourtant. « Et je te répète que je ne vous en veux pas… sincèrement…je ne suis pas en colère…c'était… c'était un très beau cadeau… et … et je serai heureux de recommencer… mais pas ici… pas dans l'école… Severus a malheureusement raison… »

Harry acquiesça, la gorge serrée par l'émotion contenue dans la voix de son père. Tous trois avaient encore en tête l'affolement qui les avait saisis lorsque Harry avait commencé à se retransformer. Les aboiements angoissés de Cyrus, l'effort qu'il avait alors fallu à Lupin pour s'éloigner pendant que Cyrus refaisait le charme. La difficulté qu'il avait eu à le faire, ses forces magiques lui manquaient… redevenir Animagus avait presque été impossible Le moment trop long où ils avaient tous les trois cru que le rêve allait tourner au cauchemar. Ils étaient rentrés peu de temps après, épuisés moins par la course que par l'émotion. Oui, il comprenait ses peurs… Mais il comprenait aussi que Remus n'avait rien demander à Cyrus parce que dans sa tête… il était déjà en partie redevenu Sirius… et Harry se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour accepter cette décision.

+++

Tout Poudlard ne parlait plus que de ça. 

Tout Poudlard était sous le choc. 

L'enfant aux yeux noirs qui leur avait joué des tours, avait ri de leurs blagues, hurler son soutien à toutes les équipes de Quidditch - sauf celle des Serpentards… cet enfant, si enfant… était SIRIUS BLACK – celui dont le nom depuis dix ans avait à peine moins fait tremblé que celui Voldemort.

Poudlard donc savait.

Parce que Remus avait repoussé toutes les objections.

Oui, le scandale serait sans doute énorme.

Oui, il jouait son poste – si ce n'était pas à court terme, ce serait plus tard, mais Fudge ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça.

Oui, il allait passer pour un dangereux fou. « Nous finirons tous à Azkaban à cause de toi… » - avait grondé Severus. « Voici une pensée peu agréable dont les Détraqueurs ne sauront que faire » - avait répondu Remus avec un imperceptible haussement de sourcil qui avait fini de faire exploser son adjoint.

Non, ça coûterait ce que ça coûterait.

Mais ce serait toute la vérité ou rien.

Aucune demi-vérité ne fonctionnerait.

Il en était convaincu.

Comment expliquer que l'enfant avait disparu ?

Où Black se serait-il caché pendant deux ans alors que toutes les polices magiques le cherchaient ?

De nouveaux mensonges ? Quelle histoire pourrait être assez crédible ? La vérité elle-même paraissait incroyable.

Non.

On ne pouvait se targuer de défendre la magie blanche en travestissant sans cesse la vérité.

Il avait répété cela sans relâche.

Et tous avaient fini par se ranger à son avis.

Donc Fudge et Poudlard et La Gazette du Sorcier avaient tous appris la vérité le même jour. Le soir même du jour où Sirius avait pris l'antidote et s'était allongé dans l'Infirmerie pour entreprendre sa re-croissance sous la constante vigilance de Popy et le regard furieux mais passionné de Severus.

Ils avaient tous su et la tempête avait commencé.

Les lettres d'insultes et les beuglantes couvraient le ciel de la Grande Salle de Poudlard tous les matins. Des dizaines d'élèves étaient déjà partis, rappelés en urgence par des parents hystériques qui semblaient d'un seul coup se souvenir que Lupin était un loup-garou. Les Serpentards étaient partis les premiers – Draco Malefoy en tête - mais l'hémorragie touchait toutes les maisons. Cho Chang et son amie Marietta étaient venues faire leurs adieux à d'Harry qui n'avait rien trouvé à leur dire. Beaucoup de Gryffondors ne lui parlaient plus sans qu'il puisse réellement saisir ce qu'ils lui reprochaient. 

« Les gens ont toujours peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas » avait sombrement commenté Hermione. « Le mieux est de les ignorer »

« Quand même Harry… t'en as d'autres comme ça ? Comment tu fais pour cacher tellement de choses ? » - avait demandé Ron en secouant la tête. « Quand il avait dit l'héritier… j'ai pensé qu'il était son fils… son fils naturel… enfin tu vois… »

Pour se faire pardonner, Harry leur avait raconté la vraie histoire de l'album de famille. « Tonks ? » avait murmuré Ron incrédule. « Comment fait-elle ça ? » avait demandé Hermione tout de suite intéressée par les aspects techniques.

La presse était partagée. Les éditorialistes s'étripaient sur le bien fondé de la clémence du Ministère. Mais pour ou contre, ils étaient tous aux portes de Poudlard pour être les premiers à voir l'héritier des Black qui allait en sortir. Toutes sorties des élèves au Pré-au-lard étaient suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour des raisons de sécurité – qui tenaient essentiellement au souci de Remus de ne pas voir ses élèves donner des commentaires à la presse à tort et à travers. Parfois Harry se demandait ce qui aurait pu être pire que cette attente explosive. Ca lui rappelait ces westerns qu'adoraient les Dursley, lorsque les Rangers attendaient sous un soleil de plomb l'attaque des Indiens dans un fortin isolé. Sauf, que le soleil printanier de Poudlard paraissait étrangement léger et indifférent à l'angoisse du moment. 

Et si Sirius ne retrouvait pas tous ses souvenirs, si comme le craignait Severus il ne restait que Cyrus perdu dans un corps d'adulte ? Ou  pire si cet adulte n'avait qu'un esprit vide de tout souvenir ? Harry avait trouvé de nouveaux motifs d'insomnie.

Seuls, Lupin et Dumbledore semblaient prendre les évènements avec calme et espoir. « Fais lui confiance, Harry, fais confiance à Sirius », ne cessait de répéter le premier. « Vous ne trouvez pas que Cornélius a un peu maigri ces derniers temps ? » demandait Dumbledore avec bonhomie quand, chaque soir, il venait s'enquérir de l'évolution de cette re-croissance. Harry se forçait à les croire et à afficher la même décontraction lorsqu'un de ses camarades se risquait à l'interroger sur les risques de cette transformation.  Mais il se sentit brusquement pâlir lorsque Lupin vint le chercher au milieu d'un dîner avec ce commentaire laconique : « Allez viens… c'est le moment »

Harry pouvait sentir les regards de tous ses camarades de Gryffondors sur lui, en plus loin de toute l'école. Nul ne doutait des raisons de Lupin à ce moment là. Toute l'école guettait un signe qui aurait pu indiquer le résultat. Harry se leva un peu pâle, avec un sourire faible et sans entendre les encouragements de Ron et Hermione.

+++

L'infirmerie avait rarement été plus calme. De fait, il n'y avait qu'un seul patient mais il avait de nombreux visiteurs. Minerva, Severus, Poppy, Flitwick et Dumbledore formaient un mur humain, en demi-cercle au pied d'un des lits. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrée un peu plus – chose qu'il aurait cru impossible - mais Remus le poussa gentiment pour qu'il continue à avancer.

« Ah, Harry, Remus ! » - s'exclama Dumbledore en se tournant vers eux. « Nous allons peut-être vous laisser…n'est-ce pas ? A tout à l'heure Sirius ! »

Les autres adultes acquiescèrent un peu nerveusement et quittèrent la pièce derrière lui. Certains murmurèrent un au revoir, d'autres eurent juste un petit geste d'amitié pour Harry. Ils semblaient tous très émus et Harry eut tout d'un coup très peur. 

« Tout va bien Harry… tout va bien, sinon je te l'aurais dit avant » murmura Remus à son oreille comme s'il lisait dans son esprit et en le poussant de nouveau vers le lit.

Un homme y était couché. Il semblait immensément long dans ce lit d'infirmerie. « Sans doute plus grand que papa », songea Harry. Ses cheveux noirs mi-long étaient attachés dans sa nuque. Son visage mince était couvert d'une légère barbe – et Harry songerait plus tard que c'était sans doute ce qui l'avait le plus gêné. Ses yeux sombres étaient un peu inquiets mais quand son sourire illumina son visage, Harry ne put que le reconnaître.

« Harry ! » L'homme ouvrit ses bras mais les referma en comprenant que celui-ci était incapable de lui rendre son étreinte. Remus dans son dos le poussa une nouvelle fois, il vint tout contre le lit.

« Salut » articula difficilement Harry incapable de décider comment l'appeler – Cyrus ? Non ce corps est celui de Sirius, essayait la partie la plus logique de son cerveau. Mais son cœur se rebellait. Je ne connais pas ce corps, il m'a pris Cyrus ! « Comment… comment te sens-tu ? » ajouta-t-il néanmoins après  un court silence.

« Moi ?... oh, un peu faible encore… immensément grand, non ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Oui… très grand » reconnut-il sans difficulté.

« Hum… et toi, ça va ? »

« Oh moi… oui… tout le monde me prend comme le plus dissimulateur des Gryffondors… mais bon… »

« Tu n'aurais pas fait un très bon Serpentard, Harry, je te rassure » commenta Lupin. Harry tourna une nouvelle fois un regard mi-admiratif mi-agacé vers cet homme qui l'avait élevé et qui semblait toujours comprendre tous les sous-entendus. Il haussa les épaules en signe d'acceptation  de son  jugement. Mais quand il se retourna vers cet autre homme, si étrangement familier tout en étant très différent du Cyrus qu'il connaissait, son angoisse revint, intacte. Sirius prit sa main.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? »

« Je ne t'en veux pas » grommela Harry sans trop savoir si c'était vrai.

« Mais si… et c'est normal…. C'est à moi de te montrer que ça ne change rien… bien sûr, je ne me promènerais plus avec toi la nuit dans le château… » Il eut un petit sourire furtif. « Mais nous aurons d'autres moments, je te le promets… Tu pourras toujours m'écrire, venir me voir… quand tu en auras marre de ce raisonneur » ajouta-t-il avec un petit geste de menton vers Remus qui leva les yeux au ciel, faussement fâché.

Harry sourit bravement, un peu dans le vide. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort ? Pourquoi ses yeux brûlaient-ils tant ? N'aurait-il pas dû se réjouir comme ces deux hommes qui représentaient tant pour lui – son père adoptif, son  parrain ?

« Je t'emmènerais à tous les matchs de Quidditch… on ira on Brésil… » - commença Sirius avec enthousiasme.

« Tu m'aideras à devenir un animagus ? » demanda soudain Harry.

« Quand tu veux » répondit son parrain avec un grand sourire. « Enfin s'il est d'accord » ajouta-t-il rapidement en croisant le regard de Remus. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Lunard ! C'est trop tôt, je me rappelle encore du temps où j'étais ton fils… ça me gèle les entrailles, un regard pareil ! » -protesta-t-il.

Harry rie avec plus de facilité qu'il s'en  serait  cru  capable

« Espérons que cet heureux souvenir perdure encore un peu ! » commenta Lupin avec légèreté. Il se leva avant que le silence ne s'installe. « Bon, de toutes façons, je vous laisse… je ne veux SURTOUT pas savoir ce que vous ferez sans moi ! »

+++

Fudge se leva avec gaucherie quand il les vit. Il allait même venir à leur rencontre quand le regard de Malefoy le retint. Dumbledore se leva lui aussi et leur sourit. Remus et Sirius n'attendirent pas pour s'approcher du bureau. Ils le firent d'un même pas, d'une foulée étonnamment identique, sans avoir besoin de se regarder pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Ils le vérifiaient depuis deux jours, leurs réflexes de maraudeurs étaient bien revenus.

« Cornélius, laissez-moi vous  présenter Sirius Black » commença Dumbledore avec une évidente intention de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Bien… Bonjour, Black, bonjour »  dit Fudge avec empressement. « Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre  connaissance »

« Je ne sais pas si je partage votre ravissement, M. le ministre » commença Sirius les yeux  perdus dans le vague « mais toute journée loin d'Azkaban est en quelque sorte une bonne journée »

Lupin réprima un sourire fugace et Malefoy laissa échapper un petit reniflement de mépris.

« Vous ne mesurez pas votre chance Black ! Innocent ou pas, vous et vos amis avez foulé aux pieds assez de règles de la communauté magique pour épargner nos oreilles avec vos persiflages ! »

« Lucius ! Mon cher cousin ! » Sirius s'était tourné brusquement vers lui comme s'il venait de l'apercevoir. « Comme je suis ravi que vous soyez venu m'accueillir dans le monde libre et merveilleux des adultes ? Pas trop déçu, j'espère ? »

Malefoy blêmit légèrement sous le regard perçant de Sirius.

« Je… je n'ai jamais cru, moi, que cet enfant soit le fils de Lupin… »

« Quelle perspicacité, mon cher Lucius » répondit Sirius avec acidité « c'est sans doute le respect sans relâche des règles de notre chère communauté magique qui… »

Lupin et Dumbledore s'interposèrent d'un même élan. Le premier posa discrètement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami au moment où le second posait la sienne sur l'avant-bras de Malefoy. 

« Sirius ! Lucius ! Je pense que personne n'a rien à gagner d'un tel affrontement… la vie vous a emmenés sur des chemins différents… mais nous travaillons tous aujourd'hui au renforcement de la communauté magique… les comptes ont déjà été réglés » asséna le président d'un Wizengamot avec autorité. Fudge manifesta son assentiment d'un grand signe de tête.

« Oui » ajouta-t-il « nous ne  sommes pas là pour remuer un passé… douloureux »

Sirius indiqua d'un  haussement de sourcils ce qu'il pensait  de la qualification du passé par le ministre. Mais Dumbledore intervint  de nouveau.

« Cornélius, nous sommes tous ici parce que nous en sommes conscients… Il s'agit maintenant de…»

«… de tourner la page » proposa Fudge, qui  semblait toujours avoir du mal à  maîtriser cette conversation.

Malefoy haussa les yeux au ciel,  regrettant visiblement le  manque de combativité du Ministre de la magie.

« Tourner la  page impliquerait qu'elle soit blanche… » - commença-t-il doucereusement

Lupin inspira discrètement. Ca allait être le moment. Il sentit, sans avoir besoin de se tourner vers lui, le regard de soutien que Sirius posait sur lui.

« Voici quelque chose que nous avons en commun Lucius »  dit-il doucement, jouissant de  la surprise de son  interlocuteur.  « Moi aussi, je pense que c'est un bon moment pour un renouveau… pour changer de vie notamment… » Puis, se tournant vers Fudge qui se tenait pétrifié, la bouche entrouverte sur sa stupéfaction, il ajouta en  sortant de ses robes un parchemin : « J'ai donc l'honneur M. le ministre de vous  prier humblement de me soulager de la charge que vous m'avez confiée  il y  a maintenant trois  ans... Je ne crois plus que Poudlard ait besoin de moi… »

+++

« La tête de Fudge !»

« Et celle de  Malefoy ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai… je ne sais pas laquelle m'a fait le plus rire ! »

« Rire ? »

« Tu as raison…  rire jaune… mais bon hein…tu les as bien eu ! Quand Dumbledore a dit qu'il te recrutait pour animer la coopération magique…»

« Toi aussi… Patmol ! Quand Lucius a su qu'il allait devoir expliquer à Narcissa que toute la fortune Black te revenait ! »

Ils se sourirent et trinquèrent en  levant bien haut leurs  pintes de Guiness. Ils ne s'étaient sans doute pas sentis aussi légers depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'ils avaient dix-sept ans…  quand la vie emblait s'ouvrir sans limites devant eux…

« Que vas-tu faire de ton immense fortune ? » demanda Remus après un moment.

Sirius soupira en reposant sa pinte de bière.

« Je ne sais pas… prendre le temps… essayer d'être  utile,  je crois… »

« Y'a de quoi faire ! »

« Oui papa »  répondit Black avec un petit  sourire en  coin qui disparut quand il sentit que Lupin  ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

« Cyrus te manque ? » demanda-t-il presque timidement.

« Un peu… oui… comme tu me  manquais… ça  fait douze ans que  tu me manques, Sirius » Leurs regards se mêlèrent. L'émotion était trop forte pour la laisser aux mots. Ils finirent leur bière sans rien dire de plus et sortir du pub. Ils marchèrent d'un accord  tacite jusqu'au port et  regardèrent les bateaux de pêche moldus que la marée avait posés sur la grève.

« On a une sacrée responsabilité, hein… » - commença Sirius.

« C'est toujours ce qu'on a voulu, non ? »

« Oui… mais… on s'est déjà tellement tromp »

Remus soupira.

« On s'est trompé… quand  on a oublié qu'on ne  pouvait réussir  qu'ensemble… » -murmura-t-il  d'une  voix étranglée.

Sirius pesa longuement cette phrase qui semblait venir du plus profond de son  ami, de celui qui l'avait pardonné, qui l'avait protégé, qu'il lui avait offert une  nouvelle vie… Il se rapprocha de lui et passa son bras sur son épaule et souffla.

« Tu m'as  appris  ça… »

« Non, Sirius… Ca aussi, nous l'avons appris ensemble… »

« Comme des frères » dirent-ils en même temps..

+++++

Super dur le point final…. C'est sans  doute  pour cela que j'ai mis tant de temps…Mais là je crois que j'ai fait le tour… J'aime assez  que certaines questions restent  en l'air…  Mais si vous avez beaucoup de questions, beaucoup d'idées… ça repartira  peut-être… 

Pour l'instant je vais me concentrer sur l'alternative « _In Stellis Memoriam _» - allez,  j'avoue, c'était  ma première idée, même si beaucoup de choses ont  changé entre le fil de juin et où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Il  y a aussi la traduction de _Promesses tenues…_  et  puis aussi _Ruptures d'un processus linéaire _qui mériterait quand même une suite…  

Que ça ne vous empêche pas de m'écrire surtout !


End file.
